You're a TrAiN wReCk
by ImxJustxBeingxMe
Summary: Vivian has her life on the right track: the perfect boyfriend, a junior in college, a loving family and a personality all of her own. With a death in the family she feels obligated to go back to La Push where new found feelings stir in the air. Jacob/OC
1. Prologue: Danger Stalks Me

You're a TrAiNwReCk

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything other than Vivian, her family, George and my story plot. Stephine Meyer owns everything including my stud muffin Jacob.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do anymore. Ana Barbara feels like she's trapped and I feel she's growing up too soon…she has to take care of her younger sister, she's in charge of the house and at the same time dealing with normal teenage stuff and…that other not normal teenage stuff. Oh how I miss Elijah…it's impossible to run the store and take care of the kids especially seeing as Elijah jr is no help because he's "too busy" at work or with his friends to take care of the girls." My aunt ranted to my mother during Christmas break, a couple days after I got home from college for winter break. I was lying down on the couch flipping through the channels being bored out of my mind from the re-runned Christmas episodes.

"Well," started my mom firmly. "tell him he needs to help around the house some more. He's going to be 23 soon and he still lives under your roof. You're basically letting him stay for free and the money that he earns goes towards him spending it on alcohol and partying with his friends and buying cell phones. He's a bad influence on the girls, especially seeing as he's a high school dropout and at that age the girls are susceptible to the modeling he's giving them." My mother said taking a sip of her coffee.

My mother's sipping and their talking sounded loud from where I was sitting…probably because it was making me crave some coffee. It was mostly because I was bored though and drinking coffee sounded like more fun than just lying around. I got up and found the coffee maker, still full and poured myself some. I mixed in ¼ of the cup milk and some yummy creamer stuff. I noticed the time…11:45…I'm not gonna be going to sleep anytime soon…oh well.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" asked my aunt. I didn't look to see her because ever since her husband died a month ago, around my birthday, she's been looking more stressed and thus older than what she is.

"Hmmm, maybe you should get someone to help around the house."

"I don't have enough money, the shop takes more money and time than it gives and I'm up to my neck in debts…" Debts, something you don't want to have but if you're going to college it's a for sure thing. I know, I'm in my third year at UC Santa Cruz.

My aunt reached over to get a cookie and ate the chocolaty goodness. I put down my coffee and walked over gracefully, towards the cookies on the kitchen table. My mother and aunt took a sip of coffee, deep in concentration while I closed up to the cookies and reached out to take one without being noticed but then my leg hit the corner of the table and my cover was compromised.

"Ow ow ow, oh fudge monkies…that's gonna leave a mark…" I say holding up my leg and rubbing where I got hit, slightly hopping on my other leg.

"Vivian." My mother said sternly. I looked up at her.

"It wasn't me, it was Alex!" I said referring to my ten-year-old brother. My mother rolled her eyes at me and I felt my aunt staring at me.

"Vivian, when do you get out of school this year and when do you start again?"

"Ummm…in June and I start again in late September." I said, moving my weight to my other leg that healed thanks to my magical rubbing powers.

"Do you think, if Maria doesn't mind, that you could help be in charge of the house during that time…? I mean you don't have to be there the whole time and you don't have to come until the girls come out of school in mid-June but it's just…you'd be such a good influence on them…and you obviously wont have to pay anything seeing as I know you're tight on money…it'll basically be a house sitting job…you can even put it on your résumé. Plus, I know how much you and Ana Barbara get along and how much Yazmin adores you…"

Sadly, by my aunt's run on sentences I could tell that she _needed_ me to say yes to her. I had taken my time in deciding by finishing my cookie.

Winter had turned into summer. It was now mid-June and not only was I leaving to my aunt's house today but George was leaving to Paris. I had driven to the airport to drop him off first. I looked up at his sapphire blue eyes. Luckily, I didn't have to crane my neck too high up because of the fact that he's only three inches taller than me, but believe me three inches go a long way. I've had boyfriends, that since I'm freakishly tall, have been around one to two inches shorter than me. Consequently, resulting in my friends taking their time to constantly point it out… in the end let's just say George's height attracted me more than anything else.

George wrapped his arms around my waist while smiling softly at me.

"I'm going to miss you babe." He said kissing me on the top off my head.

"And I shall miss you." I said mustering as much cheesiness in our farewell as possible.

"Now stay out of trouble."

"I will." I said smiling at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Let me clarify, don't get into any situation in which if you were to fall or knock something over you would get severely hurt."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm graceful enough to not die from tripping." I said pouting. He lifted up a brow. I burst out laughing.

"Okay okay, I'll try not to do much but I just can't help it. It comes naturally to me." I said grinning at him. He sighed.

"Because danger stalks you."

"Yeeessssss." In the background a voice came over the intercom announcing the flight from San Francisco to Paris. I bit my lip and stared at George.

"I'll see you in August." He said.

"That's two months from now." I said pouting. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Time while fly by."

"When you're in Paris…" I mumbled. He grabbed my hand and just held it, interlacing his fingers with mine.

"It's not my fault you had other obligations, I would of loved for you to come. Especially my grandmother, she's been wanting to meet you for the longest time; I tell her so much about you and she knows how much you mean to me."

"Ugh, lame." I said crossing my arms on my chest, letting go of George's hand in the process.

"Another time." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Grrrr." I said glaring out through the window, in which the airplane was parked and ready to go. People had already started lining up a while ago and the line was decreasing in size. The intercom made another announcement for the flight, claiming it to be the last call. George grabbed me around the waist and leaned down to kiss me for around 5 seconds. Short but sweet, just like George…except he's not short…but he is sweet.

I pulled back and grinned at him, taking a couple last seconds to take him in. I started with his curly black hair, which no matter how much he'd try to smooth down would still seem disheveled. I would enjoy those nights in which we would be doing absolutely nothing and I'd find entertainment in twirling his locks around my fingers. I stared into his eyes that I would die to have, I was stuck with plain old brown eyes but now my kids had the hope in having none boring eyes. I took in his fair skin and the contrast of his freckles against his skin tone. His strong jaw bone that according to this one episode on the Tyra show means that he'll be wealthy…which he is, so Tyra was right! Or was it that it means that he's gossipy…?

Moving on…I'll mostly miss his laugh. He would always find humor in the things I said or did. According to him I could keep him entertained for hours with my ramblings. Of course he was exaggerating but I knew he enjoyed my company. I was his comic relief.

"I love you shorty." He said smirking lightly at his little nickname for me. It's rare for me to ever be considered short because of the fact that since I was 15 I was 5ft 10in.

"I love you too, Georgie-poo." I said squeezing him lightly, like a five year old girl does with her teddy bear late at night when she's scared because of lightening…okay so it wasn't that lightly but I'm gonna miss my man. I've been with him for around 2 and a half years and haven't left his side since then.

He pulled away and we parted ways, he went in through the little tunnel leading to the airplane and I stayed watching until his plane lifted off. I sat down on one of the seats and just stared out the window, hand on my cheek. I wish I was there with him.

I sighed getting up from my seat once his plane left. I walked slowly out of the airport and to where I had parked my jeep. I then started up my jeep full of all my stuff: from my clothes to books to my swim suits and 2 bags of bread, peanut butter and fifty dollars from my dad to use on my trip from my small town in Orinda, California to a small reservation at La Push, Washington.

* * *

**Review** and keep on reading, please and thank you.


	2. Who Dat?

You're a TRAINWRECK

**P.S. I altered this chapter to help the plot flow better**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone other than Vivian, her family and George. I own the story plot too but I don't own Jacob, he belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

One word to describe the trip on car from California to Washington: long. It was very uneventful other than it was the first time I slept in my jeep and that I lived off peanut butter sandwiches. At least they were chunky…the plain ones are kind of…too plain.

I had originally worn some short shorts and a tank top but as I drove closer to Washington I started remembering how that wasn't exactly the brightest idea. It's cold in Santa Cruz compared to where I grew up, the side of the bay area with more sunshine than foggy-ness. I think that's probably why we're called the Sunshine State…or is it the Golden State…and if so is it because of the Gold Rush or because it's sunny…well anyways it inspired Katy Perry to write a song about us so it's all good.

I have only been down to Washington around…5 times. I only go during thanksgiving, because my uncle and aunt would make some mean turkey and some smashing mashed potatoes so due to my lack of experience driving there I was using my GPS that I got for Christmas. I immediately loved it more than my brother because it was always saving my gluteus maxims, thus why I called it Socorro, which is a Latina name that is also what people use to call out for help…yeah that's how bad I am at driving directions.

If memory serves me right, which it normally doesn't, last time I was around here was for the first five years my aunt and uncle had moved up here from Oakland, California. They moved here because my uncle was Native American and his dad had just died. My uncle thus inherited his father's house and the family store; which is a book store on a bunch of myths from, not just their tribe, but also form other tribes around the whole country.

I pulled up to a gas station, seeing as on Socorro it said that it would be the last gas station before I got to my aunt's house. I got off and went inside the store to find some good junk food to pig out on. I grabbed mostly chocolate flavored goodies because if I have any addiction it's to chocolate. I have been told I need to go to Chocoholics anonymous. I paid for my stuff and started to pump gas. I shoved all my junk food inside the passenger seat and then went around to where the nozzle was still working. I looked around, the forest was everywhere and it was drizzling. I wasn't at La Push yet but it sure as hell looked lite it.

I felt a shiver realizing how freezing it was. I sighed and crossed my arms to keep from shaking too much. I heard a click and I removed the pump and put it back. Closing my gas tank I went around to the driver's seat and drove away. I would be there in abut 10 minutes according to Socorro. I bit down on my lip, the weather was still as sunny as I remembered it. Would everything else be?

I pushed my sunglasses back on the brim of my nose, though it clearly wasn't necessary by this point. I however thank god for contacts every time I try to put on sunglasses. My dad had originally opposed the idea for years because he had tried them and not liked them himself. I rolled my window down, enough to be able to feel the wind, but not too much for the air to completely slam against my face. I drove slowly taking my sweet time, I was two hours ahead of schedule because I didn't have enough money to stop to eat like we always did when my parents drove.

I decided to stop and prepare myself a quick peanut butter sandwich and ate it as I drove by First beach.

Fifteen minutes later Socorro announced: "You have reached your destination." at the same time that my jam started playing through the radio. It was U + UR hand by Pink. I bit on my lip that had peanut butter stuck on it and I was in the process of licking off. I decided to stay until the song ended. I started singing:

"I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight".

I was shaking what my mama didn't give me, yet not really because I was still sitting down, when I saw a couple of figures approach. I stopped and simply continued eating my sandwich quietly as they walked closer, in syn.

"In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah."

I took the last bite from my sandwich and then looked up to see the two large men staring at me.

I pursed my lips to prevent from breaking out into a sheepish smile and my eyes got all big. I licked my lips a final time because I could feel all the peanut butter on my face and I knew I'd probably miss a spot. The song ended and I slowly climbed out of my jeep. I grabbed my big purse that keeps all my goodies, including my ho ho's and a bunch of receipts that have no value but make me feel like I have a lot of money.

I opened my door and noticed the two large men still staring at me, which made me look at them with the same face as before but apart from being wide eyed I also looked side to side sheepishly…then I realized they couldn't see my eyes because I'm wearing my sunglasses.

I climb out and do my famous hair flipped that has been mimicked by many, my friend who is 21 does it when he performs skits and a specific 6 year old that every time she sees me does it…apparently I'm a bad influence on little kids but what I show them is really vital information on how to do certain maneuvers that are dangerous and straining. Moving a neck too much could become fatal; with the right training though these kids can get hired to do hair commercials, and I'm obviously the best.

I walked up to them digging my hands into the pockets of my short shorts. I recognized Elijah's facial features but not so much the rest of his body. Last time I checked he had a barrel stomach…not what is being flashed as a six-pack, by flashed I mean him being shirtless. I scrunched my nose up.

The other guy next to him I didn't recognize. He was tall and also shirtless with what might have also been a pack but I refused to so much as tilt my head down to look at his upper body. Even if it was displayed out in the open like that and no one would know seeing as I was wearing sunglasses.

Elijah narrowed his eyes at me and scrutinized me. I moved my sunglasses to the top of my head and cocked my head to the side.

"Chewbacca, that you?" I rolled my eyes at him. Even with my acne cleared, my legs nicely shaved, (done last minute with lotion and my razor during a pit stop), me wearing mascara, my hair all nicely straightened (also at a gas station). Plus I'm a good twenty lbs thinner, of course not to the point of being a stick, I still have some chubby to me but I gives me some curves so it's all good. However, that didn't stop the loser from making fun of my appearance like always. And then society wonders why females have low self-esteem.

I lifted up my brows and gave him a look, hopefully in a challenging way. He broke out into a grin recognizing…something about me and moved to me and squeezed the fudge out of me until I truly believed it was the end of me. I ask that heaven not be so…smothering and burning hot when they greet me because I'm not sure if there's a place after heaven…unless it's the Olympus.

"Come on Elijah…your gonna suffocate the poor girl." Said the other guy. My cousin let go of me and I saw him grinning.

"It's only because I love her."

"Funny way of showing it…" I mumbled.

"Oh Paul, this is my cousin Vivian." Said Elijah introducing me to his little, but not literally little, friend. He was twice my size! Okay, not really but if you combine Elijah and this dude then its double and 3/4s! My cousin used to be about the same size as me, he would just look taller than me because of the fact that he was wider but now he was probably a good foot taller than me, which means that…he was a loads taller than me.

"So this is your baby sitter." Paul stated. He grinned toothily at my cousin. Elijah simply rolled his eyes.

"My mom is out buying some groceries with Yazmin, Ana is inside her room. She wont answer the door so don't knock; they're all open." He said walking away from me towards his car along with his friend. I rolled my eyes at him and turned the knob slowly and I walked inside once I noticed no one would claim I was some thief and attack me with wooden spoons.

I went upstairs to where I remember Ana's room being and sure enough I see a white piece of paper with a black circle and a red X through it with the word: siblings; inside the circle taped on her front door. I do a face palm. I really am a bad influence on children…I shouldn't of sent her a picture of the the sign I did when I was younger saying: "no hobos allowed". By hobos I was referring to my family…my brother, my dad, and my cousins…yeah I really do love my family.

I did as instructed and simply kicked the door open, and by kicking the door open I mean I opened the door slowly, enough to peek inside and see Ana lying on the top of her bed. I grinned and opened it more fully and walked straight up to her, poking her continuously hoping that it would eventually wake her up.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice from the other side of the room. I turned around.

"I was poking the dead body." I said referring to Ana who was drooling and snoring, from closer inspection. The man stared at me, and stared…and stared…and stared…I kind of felt tempted to pull out my miniature mirror out of my purse and look to see if something was out of the ordinary…but then I realized. I'm some random Mexican chick in a Native American reservation, wearing short shorts in Washington where it's freezing, with probably peanut butter still on my face and I just waltzed into somebody's room and I've been caught poking the owner of said room. Of course, that's normal.

I tried to muster up my best charming smile…the man just stared at me still like I'm some four headed dog, because obviously three headed dogs are normal if you've ever seen or heard of the story of Hercules or of Greek mythology stuff. I guess my smile didn't work because of the remaining peanut butter. I just stayed standing looking from side to side. I restrained myself from yelling awkward silence in hopes that at least it would cease to be silent.

"Um…what are you doing here?" said the man, eyes still large, mouth slightly agape.

"Good question!" I said enthusiastically, this was much better than silence. "I'm the baby sitter!"

In five seconds his face went from an expression that can only be described as "What the cow?" to "Oh My Bejesus."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know if your reading this you must be wondering, what is up with this chick and peanut butter, it's simple: this morning I was craving a peanut butter sandwich and I made one to eat during a car trip. I learned that peanut butter is very…sticky and it stays on FOREVER no how many times you try to lick it off your lips, gums or teeth. Just so you know, don't be like me and have plenty of liquids by your side while eating.


	3. Relationships

**Disclamer**: No character belongs to me other than Vivian's family, George and the story plot. Sadly Jacob isn't an exception, he's the only thing I give Stephine Meyers props for. =(

* * *

"So then you must be…" the man said trailing off. I waited for him to finish and when I realized he wasn't going to I introduced myself as the Queen of Awesomeness.

"I'm Ana's cousin, Vivian." I said smiling. The man took about 5 seconds to process that information and went from surprised to the color draining from his face…which was weird seeing as he seems very dark skinned. I shifted my weight to my other leg and I quickly got into action knowing that if I wouldn't then he probably wouldn't either.

"So…um…what are you doing here…?" I ask. Small talk makes the world go round. He looked at me, the color slightly coming back to his face.

"I came to hang out with Barbie over there." He said indicating at Ana with his thumb. "We kind of pulled an all-nighter…playing video games. I was actually asleep until you woke me up."

"Oh, sorry." I said giving him an apologetic smile. "So, you a good friend of hers?" I asked sitting down on her bed where she was snoring louder. There was no other furniture other than the two seater couch…the man looked big enough to take up a good ¾ of the couch…not that he's fat! No way! He's just…hulky…not grotesquely…he's just really big…muscularly speaking. Anyways, I'd probably be squished and sitting there would make us be too close for comfort.

He sat down on the couch. "Yeah."

"Um…what's your name?" I asked, cocking my head slightly. He looked directly at me and I felt like…he was looking deep inside me or something like that. It made me squirm on the bed.

"I'm Jacob Black."

I took a minute to do a double take. If I'm doing my math right the Jacob Black I knew was supposed to be 18…this guy…looks like he's in his mid-twenties. I couldn't help but see the similarities between Elijah, who's 22, and him. They were too big, too dark skinned with athletic upper body. They must go to the gym together. I'll ask Elijah about his secret to get a six-pack in less than a month later.

"Oh." Was all I could think of saying. I somehow had the nagging impulse to call him fish lips. I bit down my lip, that should be the last thing I do. I couldn't help it, it was more of an unconscious impulse. I resisted though, I really don't think calling some high schooler a name for something they did around 5 years ago would be mature. Sad day, now I understand why Peter Pan didn't want to grow up, being mature is hard stuff.

I had just noticed I was still staring at him directly in the eyes, or he was staring at me while I thought thing over? My eyes flickered away when I saw him lick his lips in anticipation. How did he expect me to react? On one side I was kind of still bitter towards him for ridiculing me when I was younger but I got him back for that. Afterwards we both made fun of each other. Sticking out my tongue or calling him so rude nickname was what he probably expected. I looked back at him and sized him up once again, he could of grown up, he did physically for sure.

I looked to the corner of my eyes and saw Ana, still sprawled on her bed, holding the corner of her blanket tightly to her chest. I had the strong urge to grab that blanket and just pull on it so she would fall down on the floor and wake up already.

Just then I remembered what I needed to do. "Um, I have to go to the bathroom." I said standing up quickly and stiffly, my eyes got big as I looked straight at him. He gave me a weird look.

"And what am I supposed to do about it?" He asked, cocking a brow. I looked to the right and then to the left.

"Um…just…uh…yeah, I'm going just so you know." I answered lamely. I walked out of the room stiffly, hands moving all robotically.

I walked out of the room and power walked/sprinted to the bathroom down the hall. I went in and pulled out my handy dandy: cell phone! I pressed my contact list and scrolled down to "Georgie-poo" and press create. I start texting George, just some random thought that had popped into my head and was going to press send when I realized he wouldn't be able to respond back to my text. He may be pretty rich but a plan of texting internationally costs a lot per month. I deleted the message.

I'd just have to wait till the end of the week to talk to George like we agreed. Using a telephone and with prepaid cards. I could then ask him for his advice on the situation. He was always good at that, when I asked he would say exactly what I should do in a practical no nonsense manner, no matter how much I normally didn't want to hear it. He'd obviously be a good lawyer like that, just like his father who had his own firm; the best firm in Boston.

I decided to use the facilities because I actually did need to go and started humming a song. I always worried about people hearing me go potty so I'd rather they hear me humming or my terribly off key singing than…other noises.

I flushed the toilet humming to the first song in my head: what makes you beautiful. I then pushed the handles of the sink singing along.

"Na Na na na na na na na na na"

I finished washing my hands turned the sink off, exiting the bathroom while still singing.

I walked into Ana's room slowly and found her sitting crossed legged on her bed laughing. She was still in her PJ's and she had her pillow on her lap, to which she was holding onto. I rolled my lips in and walked in. Ana saw me and smiled. I smiled back which somehow ended with her throwing her pillow at me, followed by her walking up to me and hugging me tightly.

"Vivi!" She said looking up at me. I looked down at her; the top of her head reached my chin now. I noticed she had changed as well; her bad acne and chubby-ness had also worn off. I guess it was in the genes. Her long and thick dark hair now flowed all the way to her hips. Her big brown eyes still had their little shine of mischief but there was something about her that was different that I couldn't quite place…maybe it was the fact that she was so warm all I wanted to do was hug her.

"Ana Banana!" I said grinning. "I expected you to wake up around 5pm to continue your wild party from last night." I said winking at her. She grinned back and rolled her eyes at me.

"I don't ALWAYS wake up late." She said sticking out her tongue.

"Only when you stay up late…which are most days." I retaliated, sticking my tongue out back at her.

"It's true Barbie, you're quite a party animal, staying late at night playing Lego Harry Potter with me." Said Jacob tsking at Ana. She just rolled her eyes at him too.

"You know it Jake. Anyways, what you been up to Ann?" She said sitting down criss-cross on her bed again. I picked up her pillow and sat night to her. I decided to set it on my lap.

"Ann?" asked Jacob, cocking a brow. "I never understood that"

"You know, I'm Ana and she's Ann cuz she's ViviAN." She said winking at him.

"…Ohhhh…that makes sense now. I can't believe I've gone nine years without knowing why you called her that." He said giving her a weird look.

"Whatever, don't judge me you hound dog." She stretched out over her bed to get her cell phone off her desk. "Hey it's 3, Billy's probably waiting for you." He groaned.

"I guess I should go then, Bye Barbie…bye Vivian." He said smiling softly at me. I smiled back quickly and then looked back at Ana. He walked out of the room and closed the door.

"So…" Ana said grinning at me. I look at her and smile back uneasily. "I'm surprised, I know it's been four years since you last saw each other and you're an "adult"," She said using air quotes. "but I thought you two would still go out, at least for old times sake."

I rolled my eyes. "It isn't a big deal, so Elijah made him tell me he liked me so he could laugh at me? It's not like it made me self-conscious, if anything it helped me learn to come up with clever insults and swear creatively. I even got back at him for that and it should have ended at that."

"Oh god, I remember, you were so mad when I told Elijah thought it was hilarious that you thought a guy would like." She sighed, "that's my brother, he's one of a kind."

"I know right." I said rolling my eyes. "He's lucky he's so big and could probably squish me to death or else I would get back at him more."

"Like you got back at Jake? What was it...FISH LIPS!" She said cracking up and falling downwards on her bed. I started laughing too. Fish lips had tried to kiss me because Elijah told him to, I had managed to sneak in a nice moist trout with big ol' lips into my bag. The impact was too much, the mental image of Jacob kissing the fish with his eyes closed felt like just yesterday. I held my stomach as I had a laughing fit, it was too intense that I had to lie down on Ana's bed.

"I was a terrible teenager." I said smiling once we both had stopped laughing. Ana snorted and tilted her head towards me, still lying down hands crossed on her stomach.

"Everyone is, you were a good little girl besides that. Annoying, loud, ridiculous but you were always usually nice to everyone, except for Jacob."

"Gee thanks." I said rolling my eyes and looking up at her ceiling. Her glow in the dark stars were still up from when we were younger. I absentmindedly noticed I was playing with my locket, I smiled. I turned to look at Ana and saw her staring at it. She was there when George had given it to me during Christmas.

"Has George put a ring on it yet?" I looked at her my eyebrows furrow until it hit me what she was talking about. My face turned red and I looked at her wall. It's very peach-ish. I wonder if after they painted it they were hungry…

"Um, no. Not yet." I said licking my lips. She got up quickly and crossed her legs.

"What do you mean, YET?" She asked edging closer to me.

"Um…well…I have a hunch. You see, his mother always says: "there's four pieces that combine to win over a woman's heart". The "four pieces" referring to pieces of jewelry. They're a bracelet, earrings, a necklace and last; but most important, a ring. It can go in any order really except the last one must always be a ring. And well…I already have everything else and George kinda promised he'd bring me back "a piece of something"." I said biting my bottom lip as I realized I was rambling.

"You should have gone to France with him, he would have proposed to you there! Just imagine, you at the city of love with George, a fancy ring and fancy snails." She said jumping on her bed.

"Well…that was originally the plan because he's been wanting me to meet his grandma; I've met everyone else in his family you see."

"His grandma lives in France. Way cool."

"She doesn't live there. She has a summer home there because that's where her family always wants to go to during vacation. She has a mansion in a small town near there though but George's parents prefer to be at the heart of France."

"Oh. So if he asks then you'll say…?"

"…yes." I said smiling. "I've been with him for around two years and a half and I know I won't find anyone like him. I can honestly say I'm in love with him." I said looking down at her bed sheets. They were purple with different colored polka dots.

"That's super cheesy Ann." She said narrowing her eyes at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what about you? How are you and your boyfriend…what's his name again?" I said scratching my head and smiling at her sheepishly.

"Oh, Seth and I are fine." She said giving me a small smile.

"Details woman!"

"There's not much to say…we've only been dating for, literally, a couple of months." She said blushing a little.

"Awww, I need to meet this guy." I said

"Psh, I'm keeping you away from him, you're too embarrassing." She said sticking out her tongue at me.

"Oh hell no, you already met George during Christmas break so it's only fair that I meet Seth." I said sticking my tongue back at her.

"We'll see."

"If you want to see him again, I'll have to be there."

"Ugh, you suck."

"Uh huh, well you better or else your Jeffrey is getting it." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Who? "

"Your giraffe," I said referring to her stuffed animal from when she was younger. "I'd just hate if something were to happen to it because of someone not spilling."

"I don't even know where he is." She said rolling her eyes at me.

I sighed. "Lame." I looked up at the ceiling. "So, what now?"

"Sleep." She said letting her body drop back down. I yawned and looked at her alarm clock on her dashboard, it read 4:32pm. I took my sunglasses off my head and put them inside my purse. I took off my contacts swiftly, miraculously without poking my eye out, and put them in their case. I laid down too, tired from the car drive. I took off the pillow from my lap and instead cuddled with it.

* * *

**author's note  
**

9/18/12 I changed how the story of Jacob and Vivian was introduced. Same story, less details and without an awkwardly transitioned flashback. I would love to know if anyone is confused so I know if I should continue to work on it.

**Review**, please and thank you.


	4. An adventure all on it's own

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything other than my peeps, which is Vivian, her family, and George. The Stephenie Meyer owns everything else, except the story plot, that's mine.

Oh, by the way for Emily's description I quoted New Moon because I wasn't sure how bad Emily's scars were.

* * *

"So you're not gonna go?"

"I can't, she's here."

"Whatever."

I heard a door close and the room became silent again. I waited for five minutes until I heard a light snoring. I lifted up my head up and saw Ana's alarm clock, it was 1:46 am. I decided to go back to sleep.

I woke up again and took a quick peek only to see it's still dark through the curtain. I moved my head looking for Ana and I saw her sleeping body still next to me. I went back to sleep

I woke up once again. I opened my eyes a bit wider only to yet again see that it's dark, and yet not at the same time. It's like the light that's seeping in isn't the golden sunshine that's so bright that it blinds you temporarily and wakes one up, it was a dark light that was too lazy to go full on. Just the way I like it.

I lifted my head up to see that I was alone in the room. I pouted lightly and sluggishly got out of bed. I felt the cold and I shuddered. I look down and noticed I was still in my tank top and short shorts. I groaned and wrapped one of the blankets I had magically wrapped myself with at some time in the night.

I dug into my purse looking for my keys, which I found after searches around my whole bag five times. I walked downstairs as quietly as possible just in case if someone was asleep. I opened the trunk of my jeep. I saw my three suitcases, two back packs, one big Barnes and Noble bag, my laptop bag, and a box full of books. I groaned.

"I'll get that later…" I told myself. I opened one of my suitcases and dug in it looking for some jeans. Luckily, I had organized my suitcases, meaning that that suitcase was only filled with all my bottoms. I found the right pair and started pulling on it…I just hate whenever the pair of jeans you want to wear is on the bottom of a pile.

I pulled. And pulled. And pulled until…

"SUCCESS!" I yelled holding my pair of black skinny jeans up like the wrestlers hold up the championship belts.

I then proceed to get a t-shirt. I opened my suitcase with my tops in it. I picked out the first one which was a plain t-shirt that said: "I run with scissors". I then went on a sweater hunt. I opened my last suitcase full of stuff that is clothing that isn't tops or bottoms. I grabbed my warmest and softest sweater that I had. Luckily, unlike me, my mother always made sure I had weather appropriate clothing so she had bought it for me a couple days ago when it was on clearance. It was sky blue and across the chest it said: "Safety first" with two cute little…animals of some sort. Very mom-esque.

I then grabbed my backpack containing hygiene stuff and pulled out my tooth brush and stuffed it inside my shorts pocket.

I grabbed my intimates and shower stuff wrapping them around my towel.

I went inside carrying my clothing over my shoulder. It weighed me down a bit.

"Hey there old lady, why are you limping?" asked Elijah eating an apple at the door of the kitchen, watching the television from a distance. Showing off his ability of not being eye impaired.

"It probably has to do with the whole _old _part." He took a bite of his apple as I looked around for any signs of my aunt or my other cousins. When I saw nothing I turned as I heard a loud chomping noise. Elijah was still standing there, eating his not smart apple while smiling his not smart smile.

"You know you can use the guest room to stay in and keep all your stuff in right." He said in his matter-of-fact voice.

"Uh huh." I said walking upstairs. I didn't like the way he was smiling at me. It reminded me of the smile he did before I sat on the pews which had ended up being rigged with a whoopee cushion when I was the flower girl at one of our family friend's wedding. Let's just go with I was not amused. It was also the same look he gave me before I ended up eating the wasabi that he said was guacamole just without any vegetables on it. Let's just go with, I had more than enough reason to walk away.

I went to Ana's room. I knocked and without waiting I barged in. Luckily, she wasn't there so she couldn't sue me for entering without a warrant. I quickly grabbed my purse and once again went to the bathroom.

I used the toilet and then washed my hands. I decide that I smelled like a pig after it's done rolling around in mud…with a little something else if you know what I mean. So I took a shower. When I got out I changed and brushed my teeth. I applied some light mascara and natural looking lip gloss that I pulled out of my purse.

That took forever. I felt like the day must have been half over. I pulled out my cell phone from my purse to check the time. 2:35 pm. And 3 missed calls and 2 voicemail. Two of the calls were from my mom and the other one from my aunt. I listened to my voice mail.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you got there alright. You should probably have a sweater ready to grab onto like I told you before." My mom kept on talking and said to call her back once I got here. Oops, too late for that memo. I deleted it and went onto the next one.

"Vivian I wanted to know if you have any problems finding my house on your own. I also wanted to know what time you're going to get here. I'm at work right now so if you call back I won't be able to call you back quickly." It was my aunt; the phone call was from yesterday.

I got out of the bathroom and walked to the guest room. I opened the door and then kicked it open. I waited a minute just looking inside before I threw my clothing on the floor. I hung up my towel for drying on the hanging knob on the top part of the door. I left the rest of my stuff on the desk in the room and went back downstairs. I saw Elijah heading out the door.

"Wait!" I yelled sprinting towards him, and by sprinting I mean sprinting in slow motion. He turned his head around slightly and slowed his pace down, a little.

"Where are you going?" I asked catching up to him. Boy that boy could move. Or maybe this girl just can't. Nah, he's just too fast.

"I'm going out."

"To where?"

"With my friends."

"I didn't ask with who, I asked where." I said giving him a look which he either didn't notice or choose to ignore.

"At one of my friend's house."

"Oh. Where is everyone else?"

"Mom is at work and Yazmin and Ana Barbara are at my friend's house."

"Oh okay." I said as he climbed into the driver seat and I climbed in the passenger seat of his car. He stared me down as I buckled on my seat belt. Once I did I looked up and smiled at him.

"Out Buttface." He said using his thumb to indicate outside the car.

"But…but…I DON'T WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE! It's worse than being in the dark." I said pouting and giving him my best puppy eyes. I was just one of those people that when it's late at night and everyone is asleep the trip from my room to the garage is one of lots of running and maneuvers in turning off the lights before the shadows of what lies behind the darkness comes out to get me. Theoretically though, if there really was a monster in my garage I'd be long dead by now but who wants to think like that?

He sighed and looked at me. "Whatever."

I grinned at him and he turned on the engine and stepped on it.

"So since when have they been out?" I asked looking outside my window.

"Um, since 10am I think. We tend to have breakfast over there."

"Oh." I said as he turned on the radio and turned up the volume. "Anabelle" started playing.

"Anabelle, you think you're so damn special  
But there's a million other girls like you  
30 minutes and you say we're official  
But I have got some news for you!  
I need a girl not a body with a complex  
I got a heart, and you've got your lipstick

Fine as hell but I think I might as well drop Anabelle"

We got close to a quaint house with a couple of cars in the parking lot. The song ended with the guy realizing that maybe she's pretty but he doesn't need a girl like Anabelle.

Elijah pulled up and turned off his car.

"Stay here." He said to me as I unbuckled my seat belt and start getting off. I, nonetheless, walked up to the door and waited for him to come as well. He glared me down. "Just don't stare."

"What do you-" I got caught off as the door opened and the one man from before stood there looking at me with his eye brow lifted.

"What's she doing here?"

"Gigantor here forced her way in my car and out." The man just scoffed and went inside.

I waited for Elijah to walk in and then I did too. The heater was obviously on because the heat immediately hit me. I took my sweater off quickly to prevent from suffocating. I tied it around my waist all old school because of the lack of knowing where else to put it.

There must have been around twenty people. Most reminded me of Elijah, Paul, and Jacob, well the men anyways: tall, tan and muscular. I bet they all go to the same gym. However, the women looked normal, none-go-to-the-gym-and-drink-protein-shakes-every-morning kind of normal. They seemed normal height too, no steroids were obviously provided for them.

"Who's this?" asked a guy looking at me. He didn't seem as old as all the rest of them, he was probably around 14 or 15. I looked at the other side of the room.

"She's the new cow for the farm Yazmin wants to have. I know she wanted a pony but right now all we can afford is this thing." replied Elijah. I simply glared at him. I looked away and saw Ana inside the kitchen. I walked up to her, ignoring Elijah's comments and the people staring at me.

I went inside and I heard a woman talking. I looked at whom the voice belonged to and saw the back of a small young woman with satiny copper skin and long, straight, crow-black hair. She was mixing something together in a bowl while chatting with Ana about ginger, which Ana claims is oddly shaped. I smiled.

"Um, hi." I said making my presence known. Ana looked up at me from the counter she was leaning on and smiled at me.

"Oh Emily, this is my cousin Vivian."

"I've heard a lot about you." She said cleaning her hands on the bottom of her apron. She turned to face me. She looked beautiful except for the minor damage of the right side of her face that was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines, livid in color though they had been long healed. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond-shaped right eye, another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace and her apron didn't say "kiss the cook".

I smiled at her and looked her straight in the eyes just like they teach you in school. Well, the ones in America, in other countries it's rude to stare people in the eyes and in that case I don't know what I would do.

"I'm Emily." She said shaking my hand. "Your cousins are always ranting about you." She said with a smile.

"Lovely, I hope they include nice things about me too." I said my eyes narrowing at the thoughts of what they could have told her.

"Only from Yazmin." Said Ana sticking out her tongue at me.

"No, Ana Barbara says nice things about you too." responded Emily. I noticed how she didn't say Elijah too.

"I simply told her how you're the biggest ditz I know, and yet you're also the ditz I want to hit the least."

"I'll take that as a compliment though it sounded more like a comsult." I said.

"A what?" asked Emily.

"A compliment-insult" Ana and I said in sync.

"Ohhh." She said smiling while having her brows slightly furrowed.

"Hey, is the food ready?" asked a man coming in the kitchen.

"Sup Embry." Ana said greeting him with a nod. "Where are Quil and Jacob?"

"Oh they said they'd be here in a bit, Quil said he had to stop by to bring something for the girls." He said digging his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking at me. I felt my face go red; I was intruding on their private get together. If I didn't know any better I would have thought they were a group of college students living in a frat house or something by the size of the group…and the people in it.

"Um, I'm just a small town girl living in a whole new world…?" I said not knowing what to say. Actually, if I had said my name it would have been better and easier.

He just looked at me smiling while I looked at the wall embarrassed.

"She's my cousin, Vivian." Said Ana in a bored tone.

"Ohhh so you're the infamous Vivian I've been hearing about." He said, I turned back to see him looking at me in awe. "You're different from what I imagined you'd be like." He said eying me up and down.

"Alright, I approve until further notice." He said grinning at me. My brows furrowed.

"What do you mean you "approve"…?" I asked him. He just grinned wider. Gah, I hate it when people smile because of something and you don't have any idea about what they're talking about. It makes me want to smack them.

"He means that he approves of you as my cousin." Said Ana slowly.

"What…?" I said looking at her, brow cocked.

"Well you see…" She started saying a bunch of things about how when a mommy and daddy love each other they go to the 7eleven and buy a baby. She spoke about how global warming is changing the weather drastically that it's freezing during the summer in California. She also talked about the meaning of life being that if we ever found out what it was there would be no more meaning to life because the meaning of life is what we make it to be throughout our lives.

Okay so she didn't say any of that but what I was thinking about is probably more worthwhile than the b.s. she's probably saying right now. Embry and Ana looked at me expectantly, I noticed she had stopped moving her mouth and by cue I nodded my head.

"Oh, of course!" I said smiling and making my eyes really big. That was really believable.

"Hey Emily." said another man coming in the kitchen. I swear, there's too many Y chromosomes up in this place. Definitely a frat house.

"Hello Quil. I heard you were bringing Claire and Yazmin something." said Emily looking up at the Quil fellow.

"You heard right. I brought them a treat." He said grinning.

"Give it to them after they eat their lunch." She lectured him. From behind I could see Ana sticking her tongue out at him.

"I told you Emily wouldn't approve." Said Jacob coming into the kitchen smirking but then he saw me and his smirk went away.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So I decided to make this chapter long because all my other ones have been too short and because most of the writing was Vivian getting ready for the day which was literally an adventure all on it's own. The events that took place before the good stuff(that I hope was good stuff) started was just to be realistic. It bugs me when in stories no one EVER goes to the bathroom.

**Review**, please and thank you.


	5. Restrictions

So I'm really pumped about writing after watching Despicable me. So this goes out to br-girl for her reviews, I made it long just like you suggested and my home skillet biscuit TwoTrees492 for her review, I hope this is soon enough for you. Thanks, I love you people I've never met before. =D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse and the other book that I don't own, which is probably why I don't remember what it's called. XD I do own Vivian, her family, George and the story plot.

* * *

"Emily, is the food ready for the boys? They're hungry and the plan is to eat right after the meeting." said a man coming in. He was by far the biggest. He went up to her and practically swooped her up and kissed her. I looked away and slightly fidgeted. Even though George and I do that sort of stuff all the time we like to make it none public. Anti-PDA club all the way!

Seconds later, he pulled away and stared at Emily for a couple of seconds. He then scanned the room, his eyes landing on me.

"So what's the meeting going to be about Sam?" Emily asked going back to her cooking.

"Who are you?" If he had a pipe with hookah and could shape them into letters that are blown right onto my face I swear he'd be the exact replica of the caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland. He had the attitude for it already.

"Um…I'm Vivian." I said, feeling myself smile and half grimace first. I started tugging on the edges of my shirt.

Sam narrowed his eyes at me. "You can't be here."

"That's what Elijah said too." I said breaking out into a sheepish grin while scratching my head. However, he did not seem amused. I put my hand down by my side and stopped grinning.

"You need to go. You have no right to be here."

"Um, I'm just here because my cousins are here. I'll leave as soon as they do too." I said hurriedly, it's not like I was crashing their wedding .

"They have business here; you on the other hand do not." He said simply.

"Listen, I'm only here because I'm in charge of my cousins and apparently they have "business"," I said using air quotes. "So if they have business here then it is my responsibility to stay with them and make sure they complete it. Thus I'm staying. I won't make a sound or even listen in if that makes it better." I said, my voice even and projecting, just like they taught us during public speaking class.

Sam just sighed. "The business I'm talking about is between the members of our tribe, no outsiders."

"It's just…" I said looking at the faces of the others in the kitchen and then looking over to the others that had heard our discussion and had been listening in. All their faces looked blank in emotion. Didn't they understand that I needed to be with my cousins, that I was only in La Push for that sole purpose? "Can I speak with your manager?" I said lamely.

"Well, this is my house so I guess that'd be me." He said. I then realized everyone was peering in from the living room and they were crowding the kitchen entrance.

"Oh." I just looked at him. I heard someone sigh and felt someone walk behind me and put their hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Vivian, let's just go." Ana said.

"No, you need to stay here because we're going to take an important vote." He said.

"How about this, she goes outside with the girls while we talk." Suggested another man I didn't know, his hand around the waist of a woman.

"I could keep her company. You guys already know where my vote is headed." said Quil smiling slightly at me. I saw Sam make a small and quick nod. Quil took that as a sign to quickly go outside the other kitchen door leading to the backyard. I moved quickly too so that I wouldn't give Sam time to change his mind.

When we got outside I saw Yazmin and a little girl outside. They were blowing bubbles and running after them to pop them. Quil walked over to them and the little girl ran up to him and hugged him. He grabbed her and twirled her up in the hair. She laughed, which sounded more like a happy shriek.

Yazmin instead ran up to me and hugged me around the waist. She's around seven years old and she's small for her age just like Ana. She was as pale looking as Ana too. They really weren't representing their Native American or Mexican-ness.

"Biba!" she called me, grinning up at me. That was her nickname for me ever since she was a baby. She couldn't say my name right so that was her best attempt, the name stuck and she's called me that ever since.

"Hey there Yazmin." I said picking her up. "Ohhh, I love you boots." I said referring to her very stylish pink boots with stars at where the ankles were.

"Thank you Biba. Oh, I saw you when mommy and I got home last night. You were asleep so I poked you. You didn't wake up though and mommy told me to go to sleep. I'm glad you're awake now sleepy head." She said grinning at me still. I could see that her two front teeth were starting to fall off.

"That didn't sound stalker-like at all." said Quil, walking up to Yazmin and me with the little girl hand in hand. I put Yazmin down because I'm the weakest link and she ain't as light as a feather. "Claire this is Vivian, she's Yazmin's cousin."

The little girl pulled out her free hand towards me and I shook it smiling at her. She looked around two or three and was the cutest thing ever.

"Omb can I, like, pinch her cheeks?" I said grinning at her; my two hands were open on my own cheeks. I went down on my knees next to her and saw Quil roll his eyes at me.

Claire laughed at me. "You're funny." She said smiling at me.

"Awwwww." I said feeling myself blush.

"Girls and little kids, I swear."

"Shut up, don't act like you don't like it. Girls probably flock all over you when you have Claire on you." I said standing up glaring at him with a smile, hands on my hips.

He just smiled at me. "Eh, it's alright. She's better than all those girls combined."

"Awww that's so cute. Is she like your sister or something?" I asked looking at Claire swaying side to side out of boredom. I looked back at Quil to see him shifting his weight.

"No. She's just one of Emily's relative. Emily is usually busy and I'm not…so I take care of her sometimes…" Quil said looking down at Claire still holding his hand. "Oh, I brought you two something."

Both Claire and Yazmin looked up at him, as did I. Quil pulled out some lollipops out of his pocket; they were tootsie pops. He gave one to Claire and another one to Yazmin. He then went up to me and grinned. He looked down at my face but I noticed him glance down below. He started laughing.

"Love the t-shirt. Just for that you get one too." He said grinning wider. I grinned back and I pulled out my hand and he placed it there. I took off the wrapper and shoved it in my pocket, using it as a temporary garbage can. I shoved the lollipop in my mouth.

"So, is Sam always that bossy?" I asked Quil after the girls ran away from us to eat their lollipops in peace. We sat down on the steps and I twisted my lollipop around my mouth. He barked out a laugh.

"You can say that. He's kind of highly respected here in the reservation." He said looking at where the girls were talking.

"With that little attitude of his?" I said looking at him as if he was crazy.

"It's an authoritative attitude." He said looking at me and smiling.

"I feel bad for Emily, gah." Quil stopped smiling and stared at me.

"He would never consciously hurt Emily." He said. I squirmed in my seat.

"Oh, okay, well I was just saying from how bossy he is he probably makes her do stuff all the time like his laundry. Like, bossy guy…making…stuff." I said narrowing my eyes in concentration. I decided to simply stuff my mouth my lollipop.

We sat side by side in the silence. Well, except for the girls yelling as they ran around loudly and the noise of me sucking on my lollipop. So it wasn't actually quite we just weren't talking and I didn't mind that much. I didn't feel like I needed to say much; even though I had probably just offended Sam in a way that I don't even know how bad, I knew that somehow Quil still approved of me.

I was still watching the girls play duck duck goose, I still think it's not very effective to do it with only two people, when I heard shouts. They were coming from inside. Some of the voices I could recognize but for most I couldn't.

I immediately stood up. "What's going on in there?" I asked Quil, trying to peer inside.

"They're probably voting on a decision." He answered, still watching the girls though I could tell he was uncomfortable about the topic by the tone of his voice.

"What are they voting on?"

"Oh, it's um, just this thing that came up."

"What thing?"

"Well, it's complicated."

"Don't worry, I'll do my bestest to understand. I'm not as much of a ditz as I appear."

""Bestest" isn't even a word."

"It is in my dictionary."

"What dictionary is that?"

"Vivian's Dictionary."

"And since when do you have a dictionary?"

"Since Webster made his."

"He made it before you were even alive."

"Well, mine's cooler than his." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"At least his has real words in them." He said smirking at me.

"I said them, the fact that they have been said physically makes them real. Plus, Shakespeare has a dictionary for all his words so I think I have the right to have one too."

"He's a literary classic and genius, he's allowed to."

"And what makes you think I'm not?" I said in mock hurt.

"The fact that you're not from the 16th century." I opened my mouth to say what I hope would be a witty response when I heard a crash of glass on floor. I stood up and tried to look inside. Quil sat unmoving on the steps.

"What's happening in there?" I asked louder this time, looking back down at Quil eyes wide.

"Like I said, they're either still in the process of voting or they're done and not all of them like the results." He said still looking after the girls.

"Aren't you gonna go check on them?"

"They won't get hurt, they just like to get…noisy…" he said finding the right word. I bit my bottom lip. The door opened and I saw Ana come out smiling wryly.

"What happened in there?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing much. The foods ready if you're hungry." She said smiling at me.

"Oh…okay." I said looking at her face to find some sort of clue as to what happened. Quil got up and led the girls inside.

"Come on." said Ana reaching out for my hand. I let her grab it and she lead me inside. I walked in slowly. I saw most people sitting down on the table except for Paul, Jacob, Eljah and Sam. The other people I didn't really know that well so I waited for Ana to sit down on a seat.

I sat down in the middle of her and Yazmin. To the right of Ana I saw a young boy around 15 stuffing his face with a piece of bread dipped with something that looked oddly similar to gravy. Next to him was an empty seat. He looked next to him at Ana and he smiled at her and then looked over at me.

"So you must be Vivian." He said after swallowing a good amount of food. I nodded putting a piece of chicken breast, some mashed potatoes and a piece of bread on my plate. "You look nothing like your cousins."

"That's probably because she's full Mexican and a mutant that's freakishly tall like you guys." She said back at him

"Look whose talking half-breed." said another boy across the table.

"Shut up, rugrat. If Elijah was here you wouldn't be talking smack." said Ana lifting a brow at him challenging.

"Only cuz he doesn't look a mutant." said the boy moving his face closer.

"Uh, no. It's because he could whoop your ass more than I could." She said smiling at him darkly.

"Oh please, you've got nothing on me. I'm full so I'm way stronger and faster." He said smirking.

"What does her ethnicity have to do with her strength?" I asked, looking from the boy to Ana, brows furrowed.

"Nothing." said the boy sitting next to Ana. "Look Brady, shut up. You know she could whoop your ass. She's done it before and if Elijah and Sam heard you talking like that I know they'd lecture you…in their own ways."

"Elijah would make you wish you were never born by beating you to smithereens as opposed to Sam that would lecture you to utter boredom." Ana said clarifying, with a smirk on her face, at the ways of lecturing. I didn't know which one was worse.

"So, I'm Seth." said the boy sitting next to Ana smiling at me as if wasn't just threatening someone.

"Oh so you're the guy my cousin tells me nothing about." I said glaring jokingly at her.

"Hahaha that's because she doubts we'll last." He said bluntly. I looked at him eyes wide and looked back at her. Her eyes were on her food.

"Why?" I asked looking back at him after a brief pause. He gave me a small smile.

"She thinks I'm gonna leave her eventually." He said trying to pose it as a joke. I looked at him like he's crazy.

"Seth, stuff it." Ana said curtly, still not looking at him. He sighed and stuffed some food in his mouth as she commanded. I laughed at him; it was all I could do because the tension was getting to me.

We kept on eating with the other people talking loudly. Minutes later I saw Jacob and Elijah walking down the stairs and coming inside the kitchen. They took a seat and started eating without a word. Later Paul, Sam and a girl around my age came into the kitchen too. Emily got up from the table and walked over to them. The girl and Paul were scowling and glaring at where everyone else was until seeing Elijah and Jacob glaring them down more intensely.

I looked at Elijah who wasn't eating, and noticed that he looked upset and when he's upset, you just don't want to be the one to provoke him. The boy has a really big appetite and when it comes down to it if he went a single day without food and there was a sandwich that had a fifty percent chance that it were poisonous, he would take that chance. Obviously, there was something seriously wrong.

I looked closer and noticed he wasn't wearing his shirt anymore and neither was Jacob or Paul. I immediately looked down on the ground, my face red. I noticed that the the ground was also red, with little drops of dried up blood.

"What the cow?" I whispered to myself staring at the ground.

Ana looked at me and then followed the direction I was looking at.

"Oh, Elijah accidentally knocked down a glass bowl over there and it broke against Paul." She said. I looked at her mouth open.

"How do you knock something against someone so hard that it breaks?" I asked incredulously. She looked to the right.

"It just happens." Elijah stood up.

"Are you girls done?" He asked looking at Ana, Yazmin and I individually. We all nodded. "Let's go then." He commanded and we got up quickly. He grabbed our plates and went into the kitchen and then out.

"Thanks Emily, the food was amazing as always." He said to her nonchalantly. He walked ahead of all of us and when we got outside the sun was out. It shined too brightly for a second so I looked away and instead my eyes landed on Elijah's back, where I could see a scar.

* * *

**Author's note**: So I hope this kind of answered some of the questions…but it probably raised more. Um, I'm unsure about making some in other POV but maybe it'll help understand everything with dramatic irony. We'll see.

**Review**, please and thank you.


	6. Bedtime story

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything pertaining to the twilight series (or saga cuz that sounds cooler). I do own Vivian, her family, George and the story plot.

* * *

It was the end of the week. Nothing big had happened other than I ate a bunch of food that wasn't peanut butter. Oh and apparently I can cook now. I'm no pro but my experiments are usually good, if not I usually bath it in lemon and salsa and everyone else does the same masking the flavor making it tolerable.

It was Saturday and there was a low probability that I was going out. Ever since we had that little trip to Emily/Sam's house we haven't gone again. Or seen Paul. Everyone else kind of came and went inside the house. Except for Jacob, he came every single day. I think he personally has no life if he wants to hang out with someone who doesn't change out of their pj's the whole day, a seven year old and a boring college student.

He was: nice, and I'm probably stretching it, but he was funny. He had a nice grin. Actually, he grinned a lot and when he did it seemed like everyone couldn't help but grin back.

I was lying down on Ana's bed watching her destroy some zombies on her x-box when my phone started vibrating. I grabbed it and looked at who was calling. It was George. I pressed the answer button while walking to my room.

"Hey." I said answering.

"Hi."

"So…"

"Let me guess, you miss me?"

"…maybe." I said narrowing my eyes at him for being cocky.

"Because I miss you." He said; I could almost feel him smiling.

"Are you sure none of those little French-y girls have made you forget about me?" I asked jokingly but I bit down on my bottom lip.

"How could I forget you, let alone find someone better." He said.

"It's not that hard." I said in a monotone voice.

"Oh please, I doubt I could find someone that can make something as simple as a last name hilarious." I snorted.

"Van der Vat," I said in an accent. "It's not such a simple last name."

"Hahaha I really should watch more soccer games with you."

"You're only saying that because you want me to keep you entertained because soccer secretly bores you."

"Oh yeah, that's why I've played it since I was younger and even now I make time to play it." He said.

"No need to use that tone on me." I said squeezing my eyes tightly.

"Alright. So how have you been?"

"…so-so."

"What's wrong?" He didn't take a second to ask.

"Well…it's just…I'm bored a lot." I said simply. It was true. "There's just nothing to do here."

"You wouldn't be doing much at home either and still be bored."

"At least I would be bored in the comfort of my own home. Plus, if I wasn't here I wouldn't be at home. I'd be with you." I said my voice sounding small at the end.

"True. So what else is the problem?" I didn't ask him what made him think there was something more. I disliked hiding my feelings, or as everyone said, I wore my heart on my sleeve.

"I feel like…I don't belong here. I'm like the outsider."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just…it's not like when I go to parties and I'm the tallest one…or when I hang out with my friends and I'm the only Latina…that doesn't change the way people treat me. I'm still a human and that's all we need to have in common but it's like to the people here I'm not even human to them. Do you understand?"

He paused. "Hmmm, it's most likely due to the fact you're an outsider to their tribe."

"No really?" I said lifting up a brow. He sighed.

"Just putting it out there."

"I feel like they have a cult or something. My cousins seem to be a part of it too."

"Have you tried asking them?"

"Yes, I got nada."

"Well, maybe if you were better informed on the tribe's history then you could better understand them."

"And how do you suggest I do that if no one wants to ever talk to me about that kind of stuff?"

"You could try asking your aunt for information. From what you've told me she's the only outsider, other than you, at the reservation. She might be more sympathetic about what you're going through and might share some of her knowledge."

"And if she can't?"

"Viv, your aunt owns a bookstore on the myths and history of that specific tribe." I could almost fell him doing a face palm. My face turned red.

"Oh…yeah. I forgot." I said smiling sheepishly. "Thanks Georgie-poo."

"No problem babe."

"I miss you." I said quietly.

"I miss you too." He said back just as quietly. I heard a voice in the background saying his name. It sounded like his mom but I wasn't about to bet my Nick Jonas poster on it.

"Hold on." He said; I heard murmurings. "I have to go, mom wants me to go to sleep now. I don't think she understands that I'm twenty now and don't need a bedtime." I laughed.

"Oh please, she's just reminding you that you're going to go to sleep soon. You always sleep at, the latest, eleven pm ever since I've met you." There was a pause and then some mumbling.

"Shut up." He grumbled. "Well I have to go, bye. I miss you and don't you ever doubt it. I love you Vivian."

"I miss you too and don't you forget or doubt it! I love you too George." I said smiling softly.

I ended the call and laid down on my bed in fetal position. I grabbed the pillow and pressed it against my face. I started breathing in and out long and slow breaths trying to concentrate on breathing rather than my thoughts. I stayed like that wishing time would fast forward.

Time did pass by but not as fast as I wanted. I ended up going out of my room because I needed to go to the bathroom and when I was walking out I realized what I needed to do next.

I informed my cousins that I was going to visit my aunt at the store. Yazmin decided to leech on to me, which I didn't mind. She changed really quickly, she choose some capris with some Ugg's looking boots and a t-shirt that was too small and only reached down to her belly button. When Ana saw her she told her to go change her outfit because she looked too much like Dora the Explorer with that shirt.

We got in my jeep and plugged in the stereo onto my GPS and left.

We started singing along to some Lady Gaga songs. Apparently kids these days love her. Though they talk smack about her appearance. It's obviously a love hate relationship. I frankly don't want her for her body because I don't roll that way but I love her music. Can't say the same about George. He doesn't like Telephone or Alejandro…for obvious male reasons.

We made a quick pit stop by at the nearest store and bought something to eat. We got to the store and hopped off; taking out a couple of chicken sandwiches, a liter soda and some cups we bought at the store. We went inside and I saw my aunt talking to someone from the counter.

I started looking around the shelves. I saw a couple of books that could possibly be of help. I saw the woman walk out of the store, plastic bag in hand.

"Hey there Yazzi. What are you two doing here?" Olivia asked walking out of the counter.

I turned and looked at her smiling. "Well the other day I met a guy and he sorta was ostracizing me and he kinda was trying to kick me out of his house because he thought I was some sort ignorant outsider."

"What guy?"

"Um, I think his name was Sam."

"Sam Ulley?"

"Uh, I don't know his last name. He's really tall, tan, probably has a six-pack like everyone else here does, has dark hair…and that's probably the description of every guy here..." I said trailing off.

"When did you meet him?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"Well it was the second day I was here and everyone was at his house and so I went there to make sure they weren't going to any wild parties and…then he said that stuff to me and was pretty much kicking me out…so yeah." I said feeling like I was being a tattletale.

"Yazmin, go get me my purse honey." said my aunt. Yazmin nodded her head and opened a door behind the counter.

"So, I personally can't tell you much but I know who can. There's Billy, who knows you and is most likely to tell you. Have you met Quil, he's one of Ana's friends and he usually comes around when Jacob does?" she asked talking quickly.

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"Well his grandfather probably knows more of the history than Billy but he's probably less likely to tell you anything, not that he's mean or anything it's just…you know." She said cocking her head to the side.

Yazmin came back with my aunt's purse in hand and gave it to her. My aunt looked at her as if searching for something but then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down. She then handed it to me and I read it. It was Billy and Quil's grandfather's address.

She then looked around and picked up two books from the bookcases. "These books can help as well." She said stuffing them in a bag. "I'll take them home for you so you don't have to carry them around, they're…heavy." She said looking at me meaningful. It was probably because she knew about the fact that I disliked milk, which caused me to lack muscle, which was strength thus resulting in me having no strength to carry two books.

"Okay, thanks Auntie Olivia." I said giving her a hug. Yazmin and I left after we ate our sandwiches and took our potty breaks. We weren't going to be home anytime soon.

I first ran through the plan with Yazmin and then I pulled out my cell phone and called Ana through my bluetooth because driving while using my cell phone is illegal…in California at least. I'm not sure if the law applies for Washington too but I'd rather not risk it.

"Jelloooo?"

"Hey Ana, it's Vivian. What's Jacob's number?"

"…why?"

"Tell you later, I kinda need it right now."

"You better tell me later." She gave me his number, which I put down in my phone.

"'Kay thanks. Wait, is this his cell or home number?"

"His house number, he doesn't have a cell phone." She said as a matter-of-fact tone. That probably explained why he wasn't texting while hanging out with us like most kids these days are guilty of doing. If texting while in the company of others was a crime I'd be in prison a LONG time ago with a life sentence because in California they don't do the death penalty anymore. For now.

"Oh okay. Thanks. Your help was very much appreciated and I will remember this when I take over the world to give you a pet monkey."

"Gee wiz, thanks." She said sarcastically.

"BYE!" I yelled grinning.

"BYE!" She yelled louder in my ear. The damage she's caused to my right eardrum is worse than the damage caused by my I-pod. JK, my I-pod was always up full volume. People sitting feet away from me can hear the precise words in all its clarity. Which now that I think about it, that must be pretty bad for one's hearing.

I dialed Jacob's number and after 5 rings he picks up.

"Black family, how can I help you?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"You're not black, you're Native American." I said.

"What do you want?" He said in a tired voice. He's probably heard it before. Eh, I thought it was funny and that's all that mattered.

"Um, it's Vivian. I was wondering if you were home…"

"Well this IS my HOME phone." He said. I could almost see him smirking. I did an imaginary face palm.

"Oh yeah." I said feeling my face turn red. "Is your dad there too?"

"Uh…yeah he is. Why?"

"Oh, because I wanted to make sure that we wouldn't be alone at the house…I wouldn't want people to talk…you know cuz it's a small town and all…" I said laughing nervously trying to come up with something. Real realistic.

"Of course." He said sarcastically.

"It's just…Yazmin wanted to see you but she also wanted to see your dad and I thought to myself: sure why not, I'd be killing two birds with one stone…not that I like killing birds…or your birds…or I'm killing you…" I said scratching my head and warmth spreading on my cheeks.

"I get it." He said simply, luckily cutting me off my rambling. "I'll be home all day so you can come anytime." He said. His voice sounded so warm.

"Okay good, because I'm kind of outside your house right now." I said grinning sheepishly. I parked and got of my jeep.

"Uh…okay." He said.

"So…bye!" I said.

"Bye." He said sounding distracted.

Yazmin and I walked up to the front door and I knocked. I heard a yell; something along the lines of "I'll get that!" or "I'll hit that!". I swear teenage boys and their hormones.

The door opened and I saw Jacob wearing a clean shirt and a pair of jeans with no holes in them that looked new-ish. He was obviously going through a change of style compared to his usual outfit. I felt kind of boring for just wearing my usual skinny jeans and a plain solid red long sleeved shirt. I knew I should have dressed up like Boots, and then me and Yazmin(Dora), would have been matching.

"Come in." He said grinning at me. I walked in slowly. I looked all over the place, it looked exactly the same and yet completely different. Nothing had really changed over the years except for the people living in it and me. It was still the quaint small red house. Inside it was still the same hardwood tile, cream walls, light brown couches, and old and new pictures all over the walls. The warmth and familiarity of it made my body relax and I exhaled.

"So I heard you came to see me." Jacob said in his husky voice. I felt my face turn red and I turned around to deny it when I realized he was talking to Yazmin. I let out a sigh.

"Yup! I missed you. Why didn't you come today like you have ever since Biba came?" She asked arms crossed and pouting. My face turned a darker shade.

"Hahaha I was busy today, sorry."

"Psh, liar." I said to myself, scoffing as I looked at a picture on the wall.

"What was that?" He said going behind me. I could feel his body heat radiating off of him and onto me.

"Um…what a lovely home you have." I said taking a step to the side. I wouldn't let him get in my bubble. It was mine; all mine.

"So where's Billy, Jacob?" asked Yazmin all sweetly.

"Uh, I think he's in the living room."

"Let's go then." I said flashing them a smile. They walked inside ahead of me and I went in after them.

"Billy!" I heard Yazmin yell.

"Hey there pipsqueak, what are you doing here?"

"Oh me and Biba are on an adventure and this is our second stop." She said grinning at him, head cocked to the side. He just smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"An adventure. What kind?"

"Oh…it's so that I can go to sleep…I need a bedtime story and you're really good at them." She said looking down at the floor, she then lifted it slowly. "Elijah kinda fails at bedtime stories." She said in a serious voice. I snorted lightly.

"Hahaha somehow I don't doubt it. So what story should I tell you?" asked Billy leaning down to her.

"Oh! I like the one about the Spirit Warriors!" She said grinning at Billy. I kept my gaze off of his and looked at Yazmin once I saw his eyes make contact with mine.

"Alright, if Yazzy here wants it then Yazzy is gonna get." He said smiling down at her. Jackpot!

"Dad!" exclaimed Jacob standing behind me. I turned around, trying not to glare, and saw him glance at me for a brief second.

"Yes?" Jacob asked looking up at me, smiling warmly. I stopped glaring and I felt my face go red. I tried to stand up straighter.

"Nothing." I said smiling back awkwardly.

"Vivian I suggest you sit down. It's a long story." said Billy giving me a warm smile as well. I did as told and I sat on the two seater while Yazmin just sat criss cross apple-sauce on the floor right infront of Billy; front row seats. Jacob stayed at the entrance of the room.

"Now as you know Yazmin, Kaheleha was not our first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who the first to discover the power was. Kaheleha _was_ the first great Spirit Chief in our history." He went on and talked about fighting with their spirits and how the animals were like their servants.

He then spoke of the last Great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He also spoke of the jealous and greedy dude named Utlapa who quit the tribe so he wouldn't have to be fired. Then with his magical powers Utlapa took over Taha Aki's body and everyone bought it. Utlapa was a jerk face and didn't let anyone go to the spirit world because then they would see that Taha Aki was stuck there.

Then some great wolf stalked Taha Aki in the woods. Not predatory-like, just stalker-like. The wolf was very large for its kind and beautiful. Then Taha Aki did something I would have never considered in a million years of doing from the lack of imagination; he asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share his body.

He then went to his village and some dude knew what was up but was killed. Taha Aki had left the wolf's body but when he saw the dude killed got angry Hulk style and when he rejoined the wolf's body and he-

"-transformed into a man. The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit." Then everyone knew what the dillio was and they all lived happily after.

Then Taha Aki got real busy, if you know what I mean, and his many children could also transform into wolves once they reached the age of manhood.

"The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside. They also no longer aged."

"Sweet." Yazmin piped in.

"The ones that refused to transform however, aged just like anyone else. Now I think that's enough for today." He said patting her head.

"Hmmm so Taha Aki was kind of like Shakira." I commented. I felt stares from both Billy and Jacob. "You know, cuz she's a she wolf…and she's in disguise…"

"Ohhhh I like that song!" She said grinning at me.

"OMB I love how she had the guts to actually howl. I try to howl like she does but it doesn't quite work out…"

"She looks like she's naked in the video though."

"Yeah…looks…" I said looking away from her, my cheeks tinting red.

"Elijah likes watching the video." I snorted.

"He would."

"Ana Banana says something about the video dis-integ-rating womankind." She said slowly, her brows scrunched together.

"I think you mean, degrading womankind." I said sighing.

"Oh yeah!" She said jumping up.

Billy just laughed. I don't know if it was with us or at us. Or at Yazmin, or me. Nah, it was with us…

I glanced at Jacob and I noticed that now he looked so relaxed. He looked tense throughout the story and I felt him staring at me through most of it.

I checked the time on my phone and noticed it was almost 10pm. I got up and grabbed Yazmin's hand.

"I think we should leave. Thank you for having us, and for giving Yazmin an amazing bedtime story." I said slightly bowing quickly.

"No problem. It was really good to see you again Vivian." Billy said smiling.

"You too." I said smiling in return. Yazmin hugged Billy and then went up to Jacob and hugged him tightly. Her hands barely reached up to his waist. I looked away trying to not laugh.

"Bye teddy bear." She said at him.

"Bye you crazy monkey." He said ruffling up her hair. She went to the front door and looked at me, expectantly. I know it wasn't her way of telling me too hurry. I looked from my right to my left to my right again. What the cow did she expect me to do?

"So, I'm glad you stopped bye. What'd cha think of the story?" He asked looking at me in the eyes.

"Um…it was coolio. Different from other werewolf stories I've ever heard…" I said casually. He just laughed at me.

"It was one of our tribe's story, not a werewolf story."

"Oh…well it was different from other tribe's stories I've ever heard." I said nodding my head.

"Have you even heard of any tribe stories?" He asked his face closer to mine than it had originally been. My cheeks warmed up at the closeness. I noticed he had very dark eyes.

"Nope. But I bet if I had it'd be different." I said sidestepping away from him. I saw him give me a little smile.

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

"And what a say that was." He said grinning at me. I grinned back and bit my bottom lip. I reached out for the door and opened it. I held the open side of the door.

"So…bye." I said still grinning at him.

"Bye." He said grinning wider at me.

I climbed into my jeep and closed the door. Yazmin got in and I turned on the engine. I looked back at her before backing up.

"Did you ask Jacob what the story meant?" Yazmin asked me.

"No, was I supposed too?"

"Yes." She said exasperated.

"Well he wouldn't of told me anyways." I looked at my rearview mirror. I groaned as it hit me.

"That was pointless." I said to Yazmin turning back to look at Yazmin, who happened to be asleep already. "What do werewolves have to do with the tribe? NOTHING." I said to myself. Grumbling angrily. It was a cool story, though it didn't help me understand the tribe's need for secrecy. That probably explained why Billy was so unreluctant to tell me the story.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So this one took more than a day because the spirit warrior story is painfully long to read and then to select what is of importance. Especially to type out. Yes, I did copy tidbits of the spirit warrior story because I didn't want it to be in my words or tampered COMPLETELY by me so I just used the original from Eclipse.

**Review**, please and thank you.


	7. Dislocation, Relocation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Twilight-y, that's Stephenie Meyer. I only own Vivian, her family, George and the story plot.

Thanks to all my reviewers! I get all giddy when I see I have a review. =D BTW **Stephanie is amazzzing**I tend to think what's gonna happen next in a story too. Don't worry about ruining my plot seeing as I'm still trying to figure out what to do. Plus it kind of get's me thinking on what to do next, or not. XD I'll see. Oh and I think Jacob likes the fact that George is away too ;)

So at first I wasn't a big fan of this chapter because I'm all excited to write the next one because, unlike with the other chapter, I already know what I want to happen. XD As I kept on writing I started to like it only because I absolutely love Vivian and her family. Yazmin especially, she's so adorable and quirky.

P.S. if you just started reading the story, or still haven't figured out, I tend to update every day...sometimes with the weekends it's iffy but I'll try if I get enough loving from reviewers or hits...or maybe by just watching a good movie...or having a new twist to the story. As you can see there's plenty of motivation for me to update, I would love if you guys could be more than one of them =D

* * *

So four days had passed since I've been to Jacob's house. I felt that it was time to go to Quil's grandfather's house. I just wasn't sure with what excuse I would go.

I had read a couple of the books my aunt gave me. They didn't help. They were more books on wolves. My theory was that seeing as their tribe stories were about wolves then it must mean that they all probably owned a pet wolf. Owning a wolf is probably illegal, especially keeping it at home as a domestic animal so its super top secret. Thus explaining why Sam wanted me out of his house, the wolf was probably upstairs in his room or something. Oh and they kicked me out because they were trying to hide the wolf. But the wolf probably didn't like that and started trashing the place. That sounded like the most logical explanation.

I tied my aglets. Aglets are the shoelace tip, I learned this very valuable piece of information after watching "Phineas and Ferb"with Yazmin seeing as she wouldn't let me change the channel yesterday. I stuffed my aglets inside my shoes and went into Elijah's room. My eyes widened as I saw Paul and the girl from Sam's house. She glared at me. I smiled back not knowing what to do.

"Sorry, um…I was just gonna ask you if you needed some clean sheets because I was washing mine and the girls' so…" I said easing myself towards the door still smiling at them uneasily.

"So how are you and Jacob?" She asked with a little smirk. I stopped exiting the door and smiling. Instead my brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" I asked completely lost.

"Well from what I know you used to hate him. And you have a boyfriend." She said cocking a brow up.

"Uh…what does either have to do with the other?" I asked still utterly perplexed. She just kept on smirking. I saw Elijah roll his eyes.

"Just get out buttface." He said to me. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. I went out and closed the door.

I went to go straighten my hair; hopefully then it wouldn't look as frizzy. As I straightened my hair I wondered if the chick was sniffing some pixie sticks. She made absolutely no sense. I finished and took off my oversized t-shirt to a purple top that said: "I prefer: more to love." across the chest. I put my UCSC hoodie over it, I knew I'd get smack from Elijah if he saw me wearing it.

I snatched the sheets off my bed and piled them with the other ones. I walked out of my room and went into the garage. I put the detergent in and then simply stuffed all the dark sheets together. I poured in the blue liquidy stuff on the other hole then put the machine on cold/cold and super.

I walked out and went up to Ana's room. She was sitting on one of her bean bags with a book on her hands. She was also wearing her old lady reading glasses.

"So what are we gonna do today?" I asked her.

"Uh…I think Quil invited us to his house today…" She said flipping through a page on her book.

"OMB for real?" I asked grinning at her. She looked up at me.

"Yeah…why?" She asked pushing her glasses away from the brim of her nose. I remembered when I would do that too. One of my friend's would always say it was cute.

"Oh…because I've been wanting to see Quil cuz he's my home dawg and all, foo shoo." I said ending with a peace sign to the side. Ana just gave me a look and closed her book. She put it on her wooden bookcase and smiled at me.

"I'm ready when you are." She said getting up. She wasn't in her usual get-up. She was in a pair of black skinny jeans that were ripped on the knees. She had on a black tee that said: "Bad reputation" on it and some good old fashion converse on. Much different from her large A's night shirt with some boxers on that she likes to prance around the house wearing.

I went to go grab my purse with all my stuff in it. I put on my flats real quickly and we grabbed Yazmin and left.

"So did you tell your mom? Who's supposed to come?" I asked steering the wheel carefully.

"Yeah I sent her a text. Uh, just Embry and Jacob."

"Okay good. Oh…speaking of Jacob…"I said licking my lips and rolling them in.

"What about him?" She asked, through the corner of my eye I saw her staring at me.

"Jacob's cute." piped in Yazmin from the backseat. I stepped on the break and turned around looking at her as if she'd grown tentacles.

"You're seven. Don't think like that!" I said to her.

"You're not much of a good influence on her concerning guys so don't even start." Said Ana cockily.

"Psh, el burro hablando de orejas." I said to her. She just glared at me. "You have no idea what I just said do you?" I asked her looking at her. She just scoffed and turned toward the window.

"It means the donkey talking about ears…now that I think about it I think the saying should be the elephant talking about ears because they have bigger ears…it's probably because donkeys are more common back in the old country." I said nodding my head to myself.

"What does that mean?" asked Yazmin

"Basically that you're being a hippo." I answered

"A hippo?"

"A hypocrite." answered Ana still looking out the window.

"Ohhhhh." She said smiling. "I don't get it." She said shaking her head side to side.

Ana rolled her eyes at her. "Don't worry your pretty little head over it."

"Okay." She said cheerfully, smiling.

We got to the house and I saw a Volkswagen bug in the corner of my eye. I felt a fist collide with my shoulder followed by a popping noise and I gasped, feeling my shoulder burning.

"Oh Santa Claus." I whimpered rubbing my shoulder.

"Shit, I saw a buggy and…I forgot I was with you." said Ana looking at me worriedly.

"You should become a professional boxer or something." I said exhaling and smiling slightly at her. She looked frantically.

"Are you okay Biba?" Yazmin asked peering over. I tried to move my shoulder but when I did I felt a tremendous pain overcome me.

"Yeah, I just might never be able to move my shoulder but other than that I'm good." I said smiling at her cheerfully.

"Oh please, not even. The worst would be it's dislocated." Grumbled Ana

"It's hasn't been relocated, it's still in this country and without a mustache." said Yazmin nodding her head.

"I said DIS-located. I really need to stop letting her watch FBI movies."

"You're too addicted though." I commented smiling at her toothily, memories of those nights we would spend crawling around pretending to be super-secret agents with our black leather pants, that with the hot California summer sun was a bad combo but it didn't stop us. Plus, we had our stunna shades so at least we looked cool.

"Come on." Ana said climbing out of my jeep. "Maybe Quil's mom is there and can help us." She said and closing the door. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got off. I was passing by the bug and started walking slowly. I "happened" to have a reflex and "accidentally" kicked the car…that happened to kick back in return so now my foot hurt as well.

"Ow ow ow." I said rubbing my foot. Bad day to wear flats and go kicking people's car in anger.

I walked limping towards the front door my right arm hanging stiffly by my side. Yazmin give me a strange look and then went inside. I walked inside grumbling about kids these days.

I went inside and instantly saw Jacob walking up to me Quil trailing behind him. I tried to move my arm to scratch my head at the uncomfortable ness of them coming up to me but it happened to be my bad arm and instantly the pain came back and I cringed.

My face immediately turned red.

"It's okay, let me see. What part of your shoulder hurts the most?" Jacob asked me examining it. My face turned a darker shade as he started rubbing my shoulder. I felt like giggling because it felt ticklish but bit my bottom lip to refrain.

"Um, since when are you a doctor?" I asked him eyebrow cocked with a little smirk. I saw him lightly glare at me.

"I'm not but I can tell when a shoulder is dislocated." He said still rubbing my shoulder. I started giggling.

"She's ticklish in the oddest spots. Her ear and cheeks are especially ticklish." Ana said closing up to us. Jacob looked up at Ana and gave her a weird look. "I only know cuz she asked me where a good place for another ear piercing was and…yeah…"

"And for the cheek?"

"Oh…well it's Latin tradition to give a kiss in the cheek when greeting a person but it wasn't that obvious until her brother kissed her on the cheek and started blowing raspberries or whatever they're called on her cheeks and she started giggling her little ass off." She said retelling the story of my life.

"Ah." He said giving her a weird look and turning back around. He gave me a grave look. "So this baby really is dislocated."

"Do you want me to do it?" asked Quil looking at Jacob. Jacob paused and then shook his head slowly. I looked from face one to face two.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked cocking my head to the side and smiling at them uncertainly.

"Okay so this might hurt but don't worry, I'm like the expert. I'm gonna try to force the one ball like shaped thing at the end of the bone-"

"The Humeral Head." I corrected. He looked at me weirdly. "I took two different physio classes this year that I had to study my gluteus maximus for." I stated simply. He shook his head at me and smiled down at me as if he was just seeing me for the first time.

"Uh, I've done this before but first of all what do you know?" He asked me. I closed my eyes and recited some of the facts I knew about shoulder dislocations.

"Well the most common type is an anterior, front, type of dislocation. If you're really going to do it then it then I should be sitting down or lying down. Localized or topical painkillers for the shoulder will help in relaxing and remain calm, but are not necessary. Although not recommended, drugs they're fond of, such as caffeine or nicotine from cigarettes and other tobacco products, may calm one. If the patient asks for a caffeinated drink or a smoke, it may help calm the nerves, but it will not help the shoulder. I prefer coffee. Do you know if there's a Starbucks nearby?" I asked opening my eyes and looking at him. I felt like I just recited a paragraph from my textbook. He licked his lips and tried to stop the smile that I could still see and shook his head

"Figured." I said shaking my head. I laid down on the ground. I couldn't believe I was going to actually let this child try to fix my shoulder, at least I was pretty sure I didn't really tear any tissues or ligaments…I hope. I closed my eyes. "Okay so seeing as we're going the good old fashion way then you're supposed to make sure the upper arm is in its resting position, perpendicular to the ground if standing or seated. Bend the elbow at a 90-degree angle. Rotate arm and shoulder inward, towards the chest, to make an "L" shape. Use the other arm to help pull, as muscles in the arm with the injured shoulder will be weak and not necessarily function, but steadily rotate arm and shoulder outward, being sure to keep upper arm stationary." I made a fist with my right arm biting my bottom lip down hard.

"Okay now just hold on to this wrist with the other arm and push slowly. When the lower arm is just past 90 degrees to the chest, the shoulder should be coaxed back into the shoulder joint." My eyes rolled to the back of my head. I exhaled as I felt my shoulder and arm become one again.

"At this point, gently rotate the arm in the other direction, back towards the chest." I said opening my eyes.

"We should do that again." said Quil leering over me. Ana smacked him. "Woah Ana you really need to stop or we really _will_ do that again."

"It's not my fault." She said.

"What about the time with Paul."

"That's what he deserves for being a whore." He laughed.

"That didn't mean you had to completely dislocate his shoulder. Same with Brady."

"More like Bratty. He deserves it for always calling me a half breed." she said, arms crossed.

"Then Leah."

"That's what she gets for thinking she's the shit. I'm sorry but I refuse to pity her if she's gonna act like that." She said holding her head up. Quil just shook his head at her smiling.

"What are we gonna do with you Barbie?"

"So how does your shoulder feel?" Jacob asked his face close to mine. I turned a good dark shade of red.

"Um, it feels like I've been doing too many fist pumps but other than that it's all good." I said nodding lightly yet still managing to hit my forehead on his.

"Man down!" hollered Quil. Ana snickered.

"So is Vivian going to live?" Yazmin asked sitting down on my stomach.

"Not now that you sat on her you fat walrus." Ana remarked. Yazmin crossed her arms and pouted glaring at Ana. Ana glared back at her.

"Ana's being mean to me!" She exclaimed looking at me while pointing her index finger at Ana. Ana just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Come on Yazmin." Jacob said scooping up Yazmin onto his arms. She giggled and squirmed in his arms. He laughed and she put her arms around his neck burrowing her head on his neck. I smiled softly. I wonder if all little kids like him that much. They're usually afraid of tall guys. At the Pre-school I used to intern for all the little kids would always run away from George and hide behind me when he'd come pick me up.

"So where _is _Embry and your parents?" Ana asked Quil. He just shrugged.

"Embry bailed. Apparently the guys wanted to go cliff diving because they heard there would be girls."

"Then why didn't you go?" I asked him sitting up. He looked to his right.

"Because I don't need a girl right now." I looked at him seriously.

"Hey Quil, honestly if your gay it's okay. I have friends who are too. I won't judge." I said as seriously and casually as I could. Everyone just stared at me until they burst out laughing.

"Ann, Quil's not gay." said Ana grinning. "But then again…that would explain a lot…" She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Har-de-har-har." He said narrowing his eyes at her. He looked at me. "I'm not gay, I just don't want a girl in my life right now."

"Oh I get it, you probably have a lot in your life right now."

"Exactly."

"It's all good. I respect that. I actually thought the same thing when I graduated. I kind of said "screw men" and broke up with this guy I was dating because I wanted to be independent but then things happened and BAM!" I said with a loud clap. "I fell."

"On what?" asked Yazmin.

"Hopefully something sharp." commented Ana. I glared at her.

"No. Not literally."

"That's a first." She said grinning.

"I don't actually fall, I just trip and manage to catch myself before I fall to my doom." I answered with my head held high. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Where's your granddad Quil?" asked Yazmin. Quil put his hand on hi chin.

"I think he's upstairs. He wanted to take a nap. Why?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"You'll find out when I see him." He sighed and left the room. He came back minutes later, an old man by his side. Jacob set Yazmin down.

"Granddad Quil!" said Yazmin running up to hug him. He laughed and patted her head gently.

"Why hello Yazmin, Quil told me you were looking for me." She nodded quickly, smiling up at him.

"Yessss. Biba got hurt." She said pointing at me with a sad face. "She needs a story to make her happy again." If I had water I would probably spit it out. That girl was so obvious.

She looked at Quil's grandfather with her big hazel puppy eyes. He smiled back at her.

"Alright, which one do you suggest?" He asked her sitting down on one of the couches. Ana and Quil did as well. Yazmin sat down on the floor and patted the other side of the floor next to her looking up at Jacob. He smiled back at her and sat down. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hmmm." She said looking deep in concentration. "Ohhh how about the one about the third wife!" She said grinning at him. Quil's grandfather looked at her uncertain.

"I don't think they would like to hear that story…"

"I do. I think it's kinda cool." Said Ana smiling at him. He looked down and then looked at me, while I was counting how many dots there was on the ceiling trying to play it cool. He then looked at Jacob and Quil. I bit my lip.

"Okay, just because I know how much you girls like it. I hope you do too Vivian." He said catching my attention making my face turned a tint of pink. I just smiled at him nodding my head slightly. I sat down on one of the couches.

"So many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man. Trouble began in the north, with the Makahs." He started. People were blaming this tribe but they could read each other's mind and knew they were all innocent.

Taha Aki was old by then because he had given up his spirit wolf so that he would die with his third wife who was his true love. He told his oldest son, Taha Wi to go hunting for whoever was guilty.

"They came across something they had never encountered before-a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain." Willy Wonka's chocolate factory in the forest. Holler. Okay not really but I think they would have preferred that. So, just like in any scary movie, they followed the scent. They could smell human scent and blood. Taha Wi sent the younger ones back to report what their findings were.

"Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return."

"Ooooooohhhhhh" Said Yazmin in her best ghost voice.

Taha Aki was sad and he went to tell the other tribe what was up and they believed him because of his loss. Some more chicks disappeared and once again the wolves went to check on it. Only one came back, the youngest named Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taha Aki and his third wifey. He brought back a trophy head…and other pieces. Everyone could sense that something was up with it. And they knew this was the monster.

Yaha Uta and his brother had found the creature, which looked like a man but was super hard. One girl had already been dead but the other chick got her head snapped. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red. He was also super fast and one went down underestimating the creature. The others worked together like a family. They figured out, that seeing as the monster was super hard, to use their teeth.

Kinda like when one is trying to open a ketchup bottle but it's too hard to open so one uses their teeth…which saves one's life whether defeating a monster or opening a ketchup bottle but it doesn't really help in having straight teeth.

They started to rip the monster into shreds when the monster learned to match their maneuvers. It got one of his brothers, and even though Yaha Uta beat the Shiite out of the monster by ripping it to shreds, he was too late.

Apparently, later the monster started to try to reassemble itself but luckily the elders were there and they set it to fire, the way people back then solved their problems as we have learned from the Salem witch trials. Then when it was mere ashes they separated them in different bags and put them in different places.

"Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again. The called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone." By then Yaha Uta was the only wolf boy left. Dun DUN DUNNNNN.

The monster had a mate. Wink wink. It came for revenge. She was supposedly the most beautiful thing human eyes had even seen. Of course with woman like that one has to be careful. At the time none of Taha Aki's blood was there except for a little boy. He screamed his nose burned. One of the elders heard and knew what was up. Only two survived and they went to tell Taha Aki. Yaha Uta transformed with the rest of his family following him.

Yaha Uta lost. Taha Aki got extremely booty-tickled and transformed into his, now ancient, wolf form. The new fight began.

Taha Aki's wifey saw what was happening and she did not like it. She knew everything concerning the monster because she was there since the beginning.

"The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not men yet, and she knew they would die when their father failed.

"The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, she was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki.

And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect." I didn't either.

"She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart." Then the Cold Woman was too engrossed in the blood. Taha Aki's teeth then sank into her.

"That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not even yet men. With their father they finished the creature."

"Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned."

After there were hardly any problemos with the cold ones and the sons were guarding the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. Now they were pro-fighters against the Cold Ones. They would forever pass along their knowledge from father to son.

"Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. And that is the end of the story." He said smiling meaningfully at Yazmin. Yazmin furrowed her brows.

"What about later, that usually comes right after that story?" asked Ana. Quil's grandfather shook his head.

"Yazmin asked for the story about the third wife." Ana rolled her eyes.

"What'd you think of the story young one?" He asked looking directly at me. Psh, I was the oldest one here other than him.

"Um, well at first I thought that the Cold One was Superman gone bad because super man is as fast as a bullet and if I'm correct the man of steel. Now for the Cold Woman it was Snow White gone bad because she was white and "the fairest of them all". I said nodding my head. Everyone looked at me like they wanted to smack their heads on the wall so I turned my sight elsewhere.

"Then…when the third wife sacrificed herself I was all like: "GIRL POWER!" and "HUMAN POWER!"." I said standing up, fist pumping…until I realized that was bad arm. I then looked down in pain, my bangs covering part of my face.

"-but then when she actually died and the way Taha Aki reacted…it kind of made me think…that the love they had for each other, their children and their people was so strong. Especially the love they had for one another…I mean Taha Aki had seemed like a pimp, he had three wives! But…he didn't simply get another wife and replaced her like another guy would…he…he seriously loved her you know." I said looking up at them. Quil's grandfather nodded gravely.

"Love is very powerful." He said smiling at me. I smiled back, by his smile I was unsure if I was supposed to interpret that too. Luckily, I didn't have to because my phone rang.

"Oh." I said pulling my phone out of my purse. "Excuse me." I said getting up. I answered.

"Hey there dipshit." Said Elijah.

"Who tied your panties in a twist?"

"Their boxers and I tie the panties in a twist."

"EW EW EW EW EW TMI!" I heard him laughing, it almost sounded like a bark because it was so loud and annoying. I waited until he finished which took longer than I expected.

"So what time are your baboon butt faces getting here, I'm hungry?" he asked once he got his breath back.

"Um, I guess we'll be there soon."

"Good." He said hanging up the phone. At least someone was happy. I still understood squat.

"Who was that?" asked Ana.

"You're brother. He's hungry and seeing as he's the man of the house he can order us around as if we lived in primitive ages where the women are practically slaves. There's a reason why men had to give the father's of a bride some sort of payment, otherwise it'd be like slave owners giving their slaves for free." I said ranting.

"Someone's a feminist." Said Quil smiling, looking at Jacob who smiled back uneasily.

"What's wrong with feminists?" asked Ana glaring Quil down, fist up in attack mode.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"That's what I thought." She said putting her fist down. "So I guess I'm outta here. Peace!" She said holding up a peace sign. Yazmin hugged everyone and I thanked Quil's grandfather and said bye to the guys.

After we ate dinner I went to the bathroom and I found Yazmin standing outside the door.

"Do you think you've figured it out?" She asked me.

"Uh, is it that love and unity is very important…?" I asked. She pursed her lips and it looked like she was thinking for a good time. She shook her head.

"Thought as much…I don't think I'll ever be able to figure it out." I said looking down at her.

"Don't worry Biba, we'll figure it out eventually."

* * *

**Author's note**: So yes, as a heads up, Billy and Old Quil are going against what Sam ordered of the pack to do, which is partially why all the shape shifters are all freaking out every time they get suckered into telling Yazmin one of their legends. The elders are kinda like whatever cuz Vivian is a bit…special and they figure she won't get it so there's no need to be jerk faces and hide that kind of stuff if they know she'll just take it as some kind of folk tale like any naive outsider would.

BTW, next chapter is going to be big. A must read ASAP. I hope that it'll add to the suspense. =D Just don't get your hopes too high because I wouldn't want to let you all down cuz I'm not so good at catching. =O


	8. Movie mystery

Okay so here it is. I'm sorry for taking so long compared to usual. On Saturday my dad took me to work and then his truck broke down so I didn't get home until late and on Sunday I was out the whole day and I only had half of the chapter done.

To make up for the lateness it's super long.

**Disclaime**r: I don't own anything other than Vivian, her family, George and the story plot.

* * *

It had been a week since we went over Quil's house and six day since I went to the hospital. I was just walking, minding my own business and then from out of nowhere a fly decided to be a jerk face and get all up on my face. I, of course, wasn't gonna let some fly pester my walk from just have taken a shower and having my legs recently shaved so I tried to swat it away. I swore it swatted back.

I lost my balance and unlike other times when I trip, I didn't catch myself. Unluckily, the hard and cold wall was there and had it not been there then I would have simply fallen on the nice cushiony stairs that were only twenty steps.

I had smashed my right, the once dislocated/relocated/dislocated at the time of the story/now relocated, shoulder. The doctors and my aunt were pleased to hear of my previous adventure at relocating my shoulder. I told them to not worry because I was a trained professional. They asked me about my training and I told them my two physiology classes and that one time I also had to relocate my shoulder. They said if the time was yesterday then it didn't count. I shut up then.

I had blamed Jacob jokingly, claiming it was his fault for owning that car. I told him this as well but I don't think he knew I was joking around though so he kind of choose to become my personal servant in exchange.

I asked him to wear a uniform and he agreed…until I told him it was a French maid outfit. Then I told him it was okay and he could wear the pool boy uniform, a Speedo with a bow tie around the neck. He kind of threatened to resign and accused me of sexual assault. I said that if he was going to be a baby about it he didn't need to wear the uniforms.

So now here I am lying down on the couch while Yazmin sits right in front of the TV and Jacob sits on the other couch. The commercials for Despicable Me was passing. When it was done Yazmin walked over to Jacob and climbed on his lap. I looked over at her like she was crazy.

"Wawcob, I wanna watch Despicable me." She said fluttering her eyelashes at him. He just looked down and smiled at her.

"Do you now?"

"Yes! Please…I promise I'll be good and I'll love you forever if you do." He narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"We'll see." He said. She got off of his lap and sat back down on the ground.

"Biba, I'm hungry." She said looking at me from her spot. I stood up grudgingly.

"I'll go make you a sandwich." I said walking to the kitchen. I pulled out some bread from the cupboards and the rest of the ingredients out of the fridge. I started spreading evenly the mayonnaise on the bread.

"You should make me one too." said a voice behind my back. I jumped flinging my knife, barely missing Jacob who was just grinning at me. I should have gotten a bigger, sharper and less butter-y knife.

"You scared me you jerk." I said putting my hand on my chest. The shirt wasn't thin but it wasn't thick either so I immediately the coldness of my hand seep through. For some reason my hands were always freezing cold. My friends claimed it was because I was cold hearted. George claimed it was because out of my whole body it probably got least circulation. My mother made fun of me for it and said I had the hands of a dead person and my brother claimed they weren't ever cold, he would then wrap his hands around mine and try to warm them up as nonchalantly as possible because he didn't want to hurt my feelings.

He just laughed. I lightly smacked him on his shoulder. He was always so hot, and not like _that _kind of hot but hot, like literally hot.

"You should go get that checked." I said putting on one of the breads three dots of mustard. Apparently nobody in the house liked it when I covered the whole bread piece with mustard except for me.

"Get what checked?" He asked leaning against the counter.

"Yourself. You're too hot." He grinned at me toothily. I felt my face turn completely red as much as I tried to push it back.

"Sorry, can't help. I was just born this way." He said winking at me. I took out a clean, sharp knife from the sink. I held it at him glaring and then started cutting pieces of tomato on a cutting board.

"Conceited much. I meant that your body is _literally_ too hot constantly. You might have an actual problem. Do you feel sick at all?" He turned away.

"My body's simply adapted to the cold here."

"So then the glands in your body are constantly producing too much heat in order to prevent yourself from freezing over…?"

"Sure." He said looking back at me smiling. I rolled my eyes and put the tomatoes on the piece of bread.

"You know your eyes are really pretty." He said. I turned to face him staring at my eyes. I looked back down and started putting turkey on the sandwich, blushing.

"They're brown."

"A pretty shade of brown. They're not too light or too dark."

"They're simply brown. I know." I said pursing my lips.

"More like a pure shade of brown…well if you can say that seeing as brown is the combination of colors…" He said smiling at me. He saw the look on my face.

"Why are you so uptight right now?"

"…because…you're just…impossible." I said holding my head up high. That was my explanation and I was sticking to it. He just laughed.

"I'm impossible. Here I am complimenting you and you're taking it as if I had stuffed a stick up you're a-"

"Nu uh." I said washing a piece of lettuce and putting it on a slice of bread.

"Are you not used to compliments or something?" He asked cocking his head to the side with a little smirk on his face.

"For your information I have a very loving and considerate boyfriend that showers me in compliments all the times." I said looking at him with a smirk of my own. He rolled his eyes.

"Then where is this boyfriend of yours if he's all "loving" and "considerate"?" he asked me in a tone of which sounded like he wanted me to prove him wrong. I did my hair flip.

"He's in France right now visiting his grandmother. He'll be back for me soon." I said narrowing my eyes at him. I saw his hands turn into fists.

"Then why don't I ever see you talking to him? I know you have a cell phone. You text everyone except for him."

"What part of _he's in France_ don't you understand? He doesn't have texting and can't call me as frequently as he would like too. And before you get there, he does have Internet but I can't get wi-fi here." I said, arms crossed across my chest.

"Hmmm, he's all the way in France. How much do you want to bet that as you're here fighting with me, trying to prove that he's as loving as you say, he's probably being _loving _and _considerate _with some other girl." He said glaring at me. I looked at him. He was a guy, he probably knew how his kind worked.

"No. You don't know him. He's not like you. You might be like that but he would _never_ do that to me. He's not a douche bag like you are." I said looking him straight in the eye. His eyes softened and I saw his fists loosen.

"I'm sorry…I don't know why I said that…I just…I'm sorry." He said looking down at the floor. His hair got on his face. He had long hair.

"It's cool." I said putting a turkey piece on the bread. I put the other slice of bread on it and pressed them together. I then wrapped it around a napkin. I went inside the living room and gave Yazmin the sandwich. She went into the dining room and started watching TV from there.

I went inside the kitchen to start cleaning up but I saw Jacob putting away the mustard, the only thing that was still out.

"Thanks." I said looking at the ground.

"No problem." He said closing the fridge door. I walked out and I saw the Despicable me commercial playing again.

"I want to see that too." I said to myself quietly.

"Then you should. If you want I can take you and Yazmin to go watch it." said Jacob walking towards the couch.

"I'm not _that _desperate to go watch it." I mumbled. I saw him grin slightly.

"We should seriously go watch it. We can take Claire too; Quil will have to come if Claire's coming and Barbie will most likely want to come if everyone else is coming. Seth might want to come too because him and Barbie don't go out on dates much because they're both too busy lately."

"Doing what?" I asked. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Just the usual."

"What usual?"

"The usual stuff." It was futile but I was going to still keep it up.

"So can we go Biba, please?" Yazmin said coming back from the dining room.

"You have mayonnaise right…all over your face." I said indicating with both my hands all over. Somehow it made her cuter as she pouted slightly with her puppy dog eyes. I sighed. "I guess…" I said.

"Great. I'll call Barbie and ask her if she and the others can come."

"With what?" I asked remembering he lacked a cell phone.

"I was just about to ask you about that…could I use your phone?" I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket. That's its permanent spot.

"I meant house phone but that works too." He said grabbing my phone. His fingers grazed mine and I felt my hands warm at the small interaction. I quickly put my hand down and stuffed it inside my pockets.

Jacob made the call and apparently everyone agreed to go. They just had to find money to go with first but they were sure they'd get some. My aunt agreed to pay for Yazmin and Ana's ticket but I would have to stop by to get the store to get the money. I went upstairs to get ready when Jacob left to go pick up Quil and Ana from Sam's house.

Originally I was going to go with my usual jeans, a tank top and a cardigan to look decent but Yazmin stopped me. She wanted to impress Jacob so she got me to dress her up.

Yazmin and I decided to go matching. I wore my black tank top with my waist high black, teal, and white plaid skirt with a bow around the top that I got at forever21. I wore under my leggings and black ankle length boots. Even though I wanted to look cute, I didn't want to freeze to death. Looking cute was so not worth it. Yazmin wore the same thing except her skirt was a black and white polka dotted.

I was going to go all out because, frankly, I figured that I wasn't going to go out in a long time from now because Seattle is too far away and everyone is always too busy, more like busy being lazy, to go. I put some lip-gloss on Yazmin and on myself; I also put some mascara on. I put on a teal headband and on Yazmin I put on some pink clip on bows. We both put on some stunna shades and put on our black jackets as we were starting to walk outside when Ana came home.

She took a look at us and laughed.

"You two do we know we're only going to the movies right?" She asked looking from me to Yazmin. Ana was wearing a pair of sweatpants and her school P.E. t-shirt.

"And do you know that we're going out and if you're wearing that I refuse to be seen with you." Said Yazmin pursing her lips, arms crossed across her chest

"Now that's definitely motivation to wear this." She said smiling falsely at Yazmin who just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Annnnaaaaaa! We just want to want to look cute for once. We hardly ever go out so we want to make sure we're dressed to impress." I said whining at her, pouting a little myself.

"Dressed to impress who, you have a boyfriend last time I checked?" She asked.

"Ugh, don't talk to me about my boyfriend." I said.

"Why?" She asked, there was something in her tone of voice though that made me think she knew why.

"Never mind, go get changed so we can go pick up your movie ticket money." I said. Yazmin and I personally chose her outfit. Seeing as she was the only one out of us that was going to be with her actual boyfriend we decided to dress her up in my one long sleeved purple tank top that said in silver: "beauty starts from within." and some black leggings. I put her hair in a loose side ponytail because her hair was too hard to do a tight one because it was too thick. I curled the bottom to give it a sophisticated look. We put on her some gray ankle boots that her mom had bought her. I glossed her and plucked out some…unwanted facial hairs and we were ready.

I threw my panda bag in the back seat next to Yazmin and we went to pick up the money. My aunt thought it was a good idea that we were getting out of the house and even though she didn't say it out loud I could tell she was also glad we weren't at Sam's either.

We ended up getting to Port Angeles quicker than I thought because traffic wasn't as bad as I remembered. Or maybe it was just that everything seemed longer when I was younger, either way it was still faster.

We got there and I parked inside the parking lot. I had learned my lesson after receiving a ticket even though George said it was my fault for parking in the wrong side of traffic.

Once we bought our tickets we went inside and found the boys and Claire buying some popcorn. Yazmin walked up to them and when they saw her she did a hair flip and smiled at Jacob. Ana and I laughed.

"Now don't you look pretty Yazmin?" said Seth smiling down at her.

"Thank you Seth." She said sweetly, hands on her back.

Ana and I walked up to them and Seth looked up at us and saw us, his eyes stayed on Ana and his smile turned into a wide grin.

"Ana you look…"

"Like the stereotypical teenage girl who dresses provocatively because she needs attention due to her low self-esteem." She ended for him, arms crossed across her chest.

"No, you look really nice." He said to her.

"Oh." She said her face turning a light shade of pink.

"That's what I told her before we left the house when she wouldn't budge out of the door convinced that she looked like a dress up Barbie." I said rolling my eyes at her.

"Thus why her name is Barbie." said Quil smirking at her. She just glared at him.

"She looks pretty too, Quil." said Claire tugging at Quil's shirt, pointing at me. I smiled awkwardly and looked away.

I heard Jacob laugh. "Are you and Yazmin dressed alike?" I looked up and grinned at him.

"Yup."

"We should probably go to our seats now, the movie starts in ten minutes." said Seth looking up at the clock on the wall. We agreed and started towards where the movie was at. We all sat next to each other. Seth walked in the row first and then Ana, Quil, Claire, Yazmin, me and then Jacob.

There was a good amount of people from various ages sitting down and still walking in. Seth stood up, he leaned and talked to Quil about something which made Quil stand up too. They went up to Jacob.

"I need to go to the bathroom." He said smiling at him sheepishly.

"Okay." said Jacob looking at the screen. I could see in Seth's face that he wanted something.

"I think that means you're supposed to go with him." I said elbowing him lightly. He turned and looked at me, his brows furrowing.

"Why?"

"Well, girls do it too. We go together to the bathroom and talk and then when we come out we're laughing in order to confuse guys." I said nodding my head.

"You know what, I've noticed that. That's part of why I didn't have a date for prom…" said Quil. I felt bad for him but let out a small laugh. Jacob stood up and they all left together.

Jacob had left his popcorn on his seat so I grabbed some and threw it at Ana…and missed and hit Yazmin instead.

"Hey!"

"Sorry!" I said smiling at her apologetically.

"Excuse me," said a guy around Quil's and Jacob's age. "is someone sitting here?" he asked flashing me a smile.

"Why yes, someone is." I said looking at him nonchalantly. There were other seats available so I didn't understand why he had to sit next to me. He's like my mom when it comes to parking, more than half of the parking lot will be free but she goes to the space between two cars.

"Are you sure?" He said looking me over. I tried not to swallow so evidentially.

"Uh, yeah, you can ask Bob here…though his mouth is kinda full of popcorn, as you can see he likes to hog it." I said gesturing to the bucket of popcorn. He looked at me again assessing if my charming good looks were worth the insanity.

I saw the boys coming and when they got to the row they paused to assess the guy. I grabbed some popcorn and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Jacob who looked hulking-ly large from this point of view. The guy turned around to look at me and I just shrugged sheepishly at him, mouth still stuffed to the brim with popcorn. He turned around and shook his head walking away right on time. The lights started fading and then the boys sat in their seats.

I reached out to get more popcorn when my hand got lightly swatted. I glared at Jacob who in return rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't eat all the popcorn before the movie even starts." He said as I glared at him even further, arms crossed against my chest and pouting as I slouched in my seat.

"You're such a knuckle headed ninny muggings…" I mumbled. He just laughed.

The movie started then. Every time Vector, the bad guy, would take out his squid or purana gun Ana would yell out: hit the deck.

"What does that mean?" Jacob asked whispering in my ear. I held my breath for a quick second.

"Uh…um…well "como" means "like" and "burro" means "donkey"." I said translating a joke that Gru, the main character said. Jacob burst out laughing, late but he laughed nonetheless. It had felt like only Yazmin, Ana, and I had laughed at the joke in the whole movie theater when the joke was said.

Once the movie was over we all came out laughing, talking about our favorite part of the movie. Claire had apparently gone asleep while watching the movie; then again I don't blame her. It was almost five which was apparently her naptime according to Quil.

Quil carried her to my jeep.

"I'm hungry." whined Yazmin.

"Don't worry we're going home right now." said Ana.

"But…but…Ana…!"

"What about Ana's butt?" Asked Quil grinning at Ana, I could tell she wanted to smack him but he was carrying Claire.

"If anybody would know it'd be Seth." commented Jacob.

"Ew, he better not know about Ana's butt." I said with a little ghetto snap at the end. I looked at Seth and indicated with my two fingers at my eyes and then I pointed at him.

"Anyways," Seth said his face red. "there's a pizza place that we can go to. An hour and a half is too long to wait to eat."

"I agree." I said. "So should we get like…two large pizzas?" I asked looking around counting heads and pizza slices. They all looked at one another and laughed.

"I think we should get four large pizzas and that's a stretch." said Ana.

"Agreed." said Seth.

"Wait, what about Claire? I can't just carry her around…I mean I can but it might be too noisy at the pizzeria."

"True."

"If you want you can put her in my jeep and I'll take care of her." I said volunteering myself.

"Who will take care of you then?" asked Ana.

"I will. Claire's my responsibility." said Quil.

"No don't worry about it, my jeep and the belongings inside of it are my responsibility." I said nodding my head.

"Don't worry about it Quil, I'll stay and take care of the girls." said Jake.

"If you say so Jake." said Quil shrugging his shoulders. They bounced after I gave them some money for my chicken pizza.

"I'm not a girl you know." I said looking at my surroundings.

"What do you mean…are you secretly a guy or something…?" Jacob asked cocking his eyebrow.

"No, like I'm…well not a woman cuz that sounds all old lady-esque…hmmm I'm a lady so I can take care of myself." I said nodding to myself in agreement.

"Ah." He said simply.

I opened my trunk and sat inside pulling my long legs to my chest. Jacob moved to the side of the trunk.

From a distance I heard music playing, probably from the bar doon the street…it sounded like "masquerade". I started bobbing my head.

"Hip shaker, dream maker  
Heart breaker, earthquaker  
I could be anything that you want me to  
Coin spender, mind bender  
Jet setter, go getter  
Changing my getup for anything you choose"

I saw Jacob looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I kept bobbing my head.

"I don't mind trying on someone else  
I won't mind seeing just how it felt  
I might like changing my disguise  
To make you happy"

"Seriously?" He asked looking at me.

"I like this song." I said climbing out of my jeep and standing outside. I started fist pumping and jumping around.

"Here's my formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading  
Lose ourselves in this charading  
Is this love we're imitating?

Do we want what we got  
If not I say so what  
Here's my formal invitation  
La, la, la, la, you can be my"

I grinned pointing at him while he looked at me with an amused smile on his face.

"School teacher, mind reader  
Dream weaver, just be the one  
I can count on to play it out with me  
Hot waiter, cool skater  
Trailblazer, pulse raiser  
Naughty or nice whatever you want to be"

He grinned at me and rolled his eyes.

"You wanna try on someone else  
You might like seeing how it felt  
Do you mind changing your disguise?  
If it makes me happy"

I grabbed his arm and he smoothly put his hands on my waist. I looked up at him a bit surprised at his ease.

"We'll make it fun  
When it's over and done  
I still want you to see the real me  
No more disguises  
Let true love decide if we should be together"

He looked at me deep into my eyes and I felt him lean down. I pushed him lightly on his chest and took a step out to start fist pumping again. I saw him simply swaying with the beat.

"Here's my formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading  
Lose ourselves in this charading  
Is this love we're imitating?

Do we want what we got?  
If not I say so what  
Here's my formal invitation  
Let's go, let's go masquerading

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la"

He looked at me and laughed.

"I can't believe you were actually dancing in the middle of the street." He said looking at me incredulous.

"I wasn't dancing in the middle of the street…it was more of the side walk." I told him in mock offense. He just laughed more at me, I laughed myself as well. I then looked and took in his smile. It was so smile-y. It made me to want to smile back even wider.

"Oh, by the way. I'm going to use a pick up line on you so I can seduce you, alright." He asked grinning at me mischievously. I looked at him eyes and mouth wide open.

"Your face…" he said huskily at me. "es como un burro." He said trying to hold back his grin. I burst out laughing at hit him.

"Wow, do I look like I don't speak Spanish like that one lady?" I said laughing.

"I just had to use that line, it worked miracles for Gru."

"Next time, use it on someone who _doesn't_ know Spanish you dork and didn't just translate that same exact line for you less than two hours ago." I said smacking his shoulder lightly.

I looked inside a nearby restaurant. I saw a couple talking over a candlelit dinner.

"Why did you do it?" I asked him staring at his eyes instead. He looked down at me with his brows furrowed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me.

"About years ago…when you told me you liked me as a joke." I said, not looking at him.

"Oh…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I was just…stupid…and easy to manipulate. Elijah told me he wanted to make a joke and…I used to look up at him so when he told me I gladly accepted." He told me looking away from me. I bit my lip.

"Wow…suck up much." Was all I could say.

"I just…I'm sorry…I don't think I ever apologized for _that_ but you never apologized for the fish and everything else you did to me." He said glaring at me playfully.

"Psh, you'll get over it. Plus, you would say and do some pretty bad things at me. I still remember when Elijah held me down and then you…_you _farted in my face." I said pointing my index finger at him and glaring.

"Oh god, that must have been disgusting."

"No really?" I said sarcastically smiling at him.

"Sorry. Like I said, I was a child and I was under peer influence." He said looking sincerely apologetic.

"It was probably because of his…creativity. I've always thought that I had a creativity for swear words but boy that Elijah." I said shaking my head at the thought of all the things he said.

"That's so true." He said laughing. He looked at me and smiled. "So seeing as what you did scar me the most then you should owe me."

"What? You scarred me the most. I never believed in men after you." I said exaggerating, with a laugh.

"No, because I don't know what a real kiss from a lady is like." He said smiling at me with a twinkle in his eyes. I looked back at him slightly confused still smiling until I saw him lean in. I frowned and put my hands on his chest.

"Jacob, you need to stop this." I said to him seriously. He looked at me.

"Why, Vivian…I've never felt like this for anyone…I…" I put my finger up between us.

"I can't. I'm with someone and I'm in love with him. Even if I wasn't with him we still wouldn't be because I'm too old for you."

"Two years isn't much." He said at me back seriously. I sighed.

"It means a lot right now, you're still in high school and I'm in the middle of college. You're living with your dad and I'm going to be living in an apartment with my boyfriend next school year." I said which made him ball up his fists to his side.

"I can move out and we could live together." I looked at him incredulous.

"How? Ana told me you're not going to college or anything and the most you'll do is be a car mechanic. I'm not a gold digger but I'm not stupid either. I need a guy to be financially secure because frankly, love doesn't pay the bills." I said looking at him shaking my head. I tried to say it softly to him but it came out harshly. All the years I've had that thinking engraved in my head by my whole family. I was the chosen one to be someone in life and a boy like Jacob would only bring me down as opposed to a man like George.

That was when I finally noticed that he was shaking. For a second, I thought it was an earthquake but then I realized that I didn't feel the ground move. He then shook more violently and then he was gone and instead was a large animal lunging, teeth first at me.

I screamed.

* * *

**Author's note**: I loved the beginning. Not so much the middle and the ending…well it isn't actually the ending. Don't hate. I just couldn't keep on writing because I felt it'd go better in the next chapter where everything can be more in depth.

**Review**, please and thank you


	9. Friends

So here it is. Sorry for the cliffhanger, it just needed to be done. So after a long day of shopping I was able to update =D it was because I wanted my cupcakes XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone other than Vivian, her family, George and the story plot.

* * *

I regretted not going to the bathroom before I left the movies. I swore I almost peed my pants, especially when I saw another animal tackle down the original animal. The original animal was a brown, reddish color while this one was a deep chocolate colored one.

I had fallen on the ground after yelling and I was still there, unable to move. I think I had even started hyperventilating; I wasn't sure.

I knew I should stand up but I couldn't. I felt bad now for all those times when I would watch tv and the train was coming and a person was on the tracks they would freeze up for a good time until the train was like a yard away from them and then they would start running…on the tracks. I would always get mad at them and call them stupid. I know how they feel now.

A white animal, much smaller than the other ones, came and started helping the deep chocolate colored animal. All I could do was stare…well other than hyperventilating of course. I realized then from staring at the white animal that it was a wolf.

I had learned from tv that if a bear targets you and you've become known then you have to make yourself larger than it to scare it. With dogs however, I've learned from personal experience that they won't bug you if you don't bug them or show them fear. Keeping that all into account, seeing as the animals were as big as a bear but with canine in their blood then I should…walk away slowly.

Then I remembered: Claire was still in my jeep.

"FML." I whispered to myself freezing in place.

I heard a growl and saw the original wolf leave, running off. The white wolf turned around and looked at me. Its big brown eyes pierced mine and I realized. That first wolf…it was Jacob.

I squinted my eyes…were these wolves also people and if so then who…? Something in the white wolf's eyes was so familiar.

The wolves then hurried off in another direction. I exhaled, I hadn't noticed but I had apparently been holding my breath. If the wolves hadn't killed me then in thirty seconds later my stupidity would have.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten and then stood up slowly. I walked to my jeep and closed the back of the trunk. I then went into the driver's seat and I sat down. I could hear Claire's light snoring. It was music to my ears right now.

Minutes later I saw Ana carrying Yazmin who was crying and squirming in Ana's arms. Ana kept Yazmin outside so I got out slowly.

"What happened?" I asked her, trying to put emotion in my voice though it came out hollow sounding to my ears. Ana turned and looked at me. Yazmin saw me and jumped out of Ana's arms and ran to me, warping herself incredibly tight around me.

"She saw…wolves and got scared."

"Did she see what the wolves were like before?"

"They're wolves Biba! All of them!" Yazmin told me crying her little heart out. Ana glared furiously at Yazmin.

"Yazmin! Don't you remember what Seth told you?"

"Wacwob almost killed Biba!" She yelled glaring furiously back at her, her tears still running.

"Not that part! He said that you couldn't tell anyone." She said looking like she wanted to smack her.

"It doesn't matter. I saw anyways." I said looking at her dead in the eye. She looked away.

Seth came up to us holding two of the pizzas.

"I left the other two in Jacob's car. You girls can eat this during the car ride. Quil said to take care of Claire." He said giving the pizzas to Ana. She nodded and he kissed her lightly. I looked away and I saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt anymore.

I got inside the driver's side. I couldn't let Ana drive as much as I wanted to. First of all I didn't trust her with my baby and second of all she was only fifteen so she didn't have her license.

Yazmin came in sniffling while Ana looked tired. I started the engine and as I drove I wondered what I looked like.

"So which one were you?" I asked Ana. I heard her sigh.

"There's no point in trying to keep it away from you anymore. I'm a shape shifter…"

"Oh." I said looking straight ahead. I heard Yazmin sniffle and a pizza box open, she started chewing loudly so I turned on the radio. Airplanes started playing.

"Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)"

"What would you wish for?" asked Ana. I licked my lips and bit down.

"I have no idea." I said sighing. "I don't even know if I actually wanted to know what was actually up; I just disliked it when you guys wouldn't tell me."

"Why is this such a big deal?" She asked me. I gave her a look before looking back ahead.

"I never imagined anything like that was possible. My perception of the world has just been _majorly _altered…of all the things in the world, werewolves existing are one of the last things I would have ever believed."

"…well we're not technically werewolves. We don't transform during a full moon, we can transform whenever we want or when…angered." She said and I could feel her gaze on me.

"I didn't do anything." I said, in a high pitched tone lifting my hands up in defense.

"Put your hands on the wheel!" She yelled at me. I quickly put them down. She turned around to look at the girls.

"They're both asleep." She told me. I nodded my head. We eventually arrived at La Push; the whole ride had seemed like a blur.

"Go to Emily and Sam's house." She said. I bit my lip and nodded slowly. They were probably going to erase my memory or kill me.

I drove there and I saw a couple of cars parked there, including Jacob's rabbit. I quickly looked away.

"I'll get Yazmin." said Ana picking her up. I nodded and opened the door to get Claire. I carried her in my arms and Ana opened the door. We went in and suddenly everyone stopped talking and they all turned and looked at us.

I lifted my head up lightly and looked for Emily. Once I saw her I walked up to her.

"Um, where should I put Claire…she kinda fell asleep during the movie?" I asked her. She looked at me and put a hand on my back.

"Follow me." She walked upstairs and I followed her. She led me into a small room. I put Claire on the bed and started going out the door until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Emily wrapped her arms around me. If she was trying to console me it didn't work. It felt like I was consoling her because she was much too small for it to be the other way around.

"Don't be scared." She said. I could hear her voice breaking. "He didn't mean it, he's usually very good with his anger problems…you just reminded him of something very painful in his life." I looked away.

"He would never consciously hurt you." She told me. The way she told me and in those specific words reminded me of that time when Quil was claiming that Sam would never hurt Emily. I looked at her then, but fully looked at her…and her scars.

"Emily…how did you get your scars?" I asked her my voice feeling small. She looked at me and then away.

"He didn't mean it, he had barely been changed and I got in the way. He's in much better control of his anger." She said nodding certainly. I backed away and shook my head.

"It still happened. It could have happened to me; no I could have died because of...that monster." I said looking at her. She shook her head slowly.

"I love him and he loves me too. That side of him is the side that he uses to protect, with his whole life, the ones he loves and his people. They protect the reservation and humans from vampires. They've never accidentally killed a human in the process."

"That you know of." I said quietly.

"Please, you need to understand. He didn't mean to, I got in the way and he _kills_ himself about hurting me every day." From the way her eyes were looking at me and the frantic tone of her voice, pleading for me to believe her; I did.

"Alright." I said and she smiled at me and hugged me again. I hugged back her back. She pulled away and she walked out the door and I followed her back slowly.

When we walked down I could see Elijah talking to that one girl from before with a scowl embellished on her face. She looked up at me and she glared. I shifted my gaze to Elijah who was standing up and walking towards me.

"Hey, I heard Jacob turned all incredible Hulk on you and you almost shitted you pants, is this correct?" He asked looking at me seriously. I nodded slowly. He shook his head. "That idiot. So what'd you say that got him all booty tickled?"

"I…I can't remember." I said lying. I could see Elijah opening his mouth to say something when Sam walked up to me.

"I need to talk with you." He said to me. I bit my lip and nodded following him into the kitchen. He sat down on the table taking a chair; I did so as well.

"So what do you know?"

"Just that everyone here is a shape shifter that can turn whenever they feel like it or are angered." I said looking down.

"Not everyone."

"I know Emily isn't." I said softly.

"None of the females you've seen in this house are other than Ana Barbara and Leah."

"Oh, I'm guessing all the guys are…"

"Yes." He answered. So they didn't work out at the gym like crazy, drink protein drinks or use steroids. I think it would have been easier to accept that.

"Oh."

"Do you have any questions or comments you would like to make?" He said using a tone that sounded distant. He looked like he wanted to leave, as if he had better things to do.

"Yeah. Who died and made you king?" I asked slightly narrowing my eyes at him.

"Our ancestors." He said smiling a bit smugly at me. He stopped once he saw me full out glaring at him. "I was the first of our generation to transform."

"Can I just go home?" I asked him rubbing my temple. He took one look at me a made a swift nod. I slightly bowed my head and exited. I told Ana that I was leaving.

Once I got home I went into my room and laid on my bed. I heard my phone ringing and I didn't move. Once it stopped ringing I looked at who was calling, it was George. I had two other missed calls, both from him. One at his regular time and another one two hours later. I sighed and threw my phone back into my purse.

I didn't know what I would be able to tell George. Scratch that, I knew what I wouldn't be able to tell him. I knew he'd be able to tell something was off so I decided I'd call him later…much later.

I heard the door opening and I turned to see Ana opening the door holding a tub of ice cream and two spoons.

"Hey there Ann." She said smiling at me softly.

"Sup Ana Banana." She walked over and sat on my bed with me, putting the tub down and handing me a spoon.

"So I was voted as the one to explain to you why Jacob got mad." I looked away while she opened the ice cream and put in a spoon.

"Explain what? You don't know why he got mad in the first place."

"I do." I gave her a look. "We have a mind connection, remember from the story?" I nodded my head remembering vaguely about their mind connection. "It only works when we're in our wolf form though." She sighed. I got a spoonful.

"So once upon a time, two years ago I think, Bella Swan moved here. Do you remember Bella, she was Charlie's, the cop, daughter?" I nodded again though I didn't fully remember.

"Well she's your age and from Arizona. She had a boyfriend, he was a vampire, and she was supposedly deeply in love with him even though in my opinion they were more obsessed with each other. _Anyways_, Jacob had this big crush on her and she would sort of lead him on, especially when her boyfriend left her. She got all emo and completely dependent of Jacob. It was pretty pathetic, she was even suicidal."

I narrowed my eyes. I was never a big fan of girls that were like that. Unhealthy dependency over a guy was something that disgusted me, especially in teenage girls. I got another spoonful.

"So her boyfriend comes back and they're still together but she's still leading Jacob on and of course he totally goes with any possibility of being with her." She grabbed a spoonful and swallowed.

"She's getting married with her boyfriend next week." She told me. I opened my mouth in surprise. "She wouldn't be with Jacob because he was too young for her and because of her boyfriend." I grabbed another spoonful and put it in my mouth.

"I guess it's like me putting salt in the wound." I said slowly, as realization washed over. She nodded solemnly. We ate the ice cream and when we finished she left. I got another phone call, from George, and I ignored it turning off the lights from my room, just thinking in the darkness.

I must have fallen asleep because I had my eyes closed when I heard people talking outside my door.

"I need to see her. I just want to make sure she's okay."

"I don't think she wants to see you."

"She's probably asleep; I just want to see her. Please, I feel like I'll die if I don't see her being safe and sound." I heard a pause.

"Fine, but like I said, she's probably terrified of you." I heard someone enter the room and I closed my eyes tightly. The bed sunk to the side as I felt a pressure. I held my breath and sat up.

"Jacob…" I said quietly.

"…yes?"

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I know about Bella."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry." I said quickly once I felt him getting off the bed. "FYI, I'm not scared of you anymore." I said loudly and as evenly as I wanted to. I heard him trying to open the door.

"I want us to be friends." I said quickly.

I saw him stop. "Friends?"

"Yeah, let's forget everything ever happened and start anew." I said. I saw his teeth in the darkness; I'm guessing he was smiling.

"Alright, friends." He said.

* * *

**Author's note**: So this chapter was a bit dull because of the seriousness and junk. It was a bit of fluff at the end though; I hope you guys liked it. Sorry and the shortness of it, I just wanted it out so you guys wouldn't kill me and because I was ready to start the next chapter. XD

**Review**, please and thank you.


	10. Cliff Drowning

Okay so I updated! Yay! =D thanks to all those that review especially **br-girl**and**stephanie is amazzzing**who always manage to review and always telling me what I'm doing right! Thanks to **kiki**, **DareBare13**, **TwoTrees192** and **EclipseLover97**for reviewing too =D

So I've noticed everyone is all anti-George. I actually liked him lots from the beginning. Everyone is making me have a bias for him though but I refuse to be influenced by all of you. Maybe. You'll just have to see what happens with George.

Oh if you guys are wondering, yeah I'm full Mexican. I love reading but I hate when the characters are always Caucasians so I decided to make Vivian Latina because I wanted someone to be representing.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone other than Vivian, her family, George and the story plot.

* * *

I woke up, grudgingly getting out of bed. I looked at the clock; it was 10:34 am. I immediately put on my glasses, because I couldn't find my contacts. I quickly leaned down and left my hair fall down loose and grabbed it, putting it in a high, and messy, ponytail.

I ran out in my high school P.E. sweat pants with a tank top underneath my favorite blue cardigan.

"Where you going, point Dexter?" asked Elijah in the couch sitting next to that one chick with the embellished scowl on her face, that I learned from Ana two days ago, was named Leah.

"Uh, I gotta go make a run to the store." I said running in place, my ponytail swishing side to side.

"If that's the case bring me a bag of beef jerky and some Dr. Pepper. Thanks." He said not waiting to hear my response. I rolled my eyes and jogged outside. The other night I was thinking, I only had one more month in La Push and then a month later before school started and I hadn't been doing much walking. My freshman year I was _completely_ out of shape so that combined with the fact that UCSC is hilly equaled a _very_ sore Vivian. I didn't want to lose my fitness so I tried jogging to and from my jeep.

I hid my face with my large stunna shades, yes they were over my glasses, and bought the essential womanly stuff that Ana told me she needed me to get since last night…during of which I was dead asleep and according to her drooling. They had run out at home and I needed to help them restock. I was never a big fan of even looking in the direction of that womanly stuff, I usually asked my roommates to get me some when they would need to go. They'd come back and throw my pads in my face saying that my selection was as juvenile as me not getting my own pads. Apparently, real women only used tampons. I still shudder at the thought of stuffing something like that up my womanly area.

I ran towards the exit of the store without actually running because then they might think I'm stealing something and then there will be a big commotion and that's the last thing I want. The door opened and I saw Embry and some other big guy that's probably part of the Fantastic 100.

I put my head down trying to walk past them when someone grabbed my arm; I reeled around glaring when I see the cashier looking surprised at my reaction.

"Uh, you forgot your change." She said. I laughed nervously and my face flushed. I saw Embry and the guy looking at me.

"Keep the change." I said looking down.

"Hey…Vivian?" Asked Embry. My face turned a darker shade of red.

"Oh…hi Embry." I said smiling sheepishly at him.

"Thought it was you. So what you doing here?" He asked trying to look through the bag. I grabbed it and shoved it to my chest.

"Uh, just…I just wanted to buy some stuff." I said looking away.

"You look…different from usual." He said once I took off my sunglasses and put them inside the bag and he took me in. I looked away.

"That's probably because I just woke up less than thirty minutes ago." I said scratching my head sheepishly. He laughed and so did his friend.

"I'm Jared by the way." He said reaching for my hand. We shook and his hands were extremely hot. I'm guessing that's how I would be able to tell if they were shape shifters. Well, other than them having six packs.

I nodded in recognition.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." He said.

"I do, I wear them all the time you just never noticed." I said as seriously as possible.

"Oh, sorry. When everyone thinks of you they think of you without glasses so…"

"That's because I haven't worn them regularly in around two years." I said smiling at him. He glared at me, which made me smile wider. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Embry I need to go buy the sodas okay. It was nice to see you Vivian, see you later today." He said walking away. Embry stayed with me.

"I want to talk with you." He said to me. I shifted my weight.

"About what?" I asked. It was probably more doggy business.

"About Jacob." He said looking at the ground. I furrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Uh, him and I are friends now just in case he hasn't told you…or hasn't thought about it." I said smiling at the end.

"Well, there's just more to him than you think and it would mean the world to me if you tried to get to know him better. He's one of my best friends. You probably wouldn't be able to tell because we've been sort of…not really hanging out with each other." He said.

"Oh, why?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"It's complicated but I'm getting over it. So are you coming today?"

"Where?" I asked.

"To the cliffs."

"To do what?" I asked eyes wide.

"To go cliff diving." He said smiling uncertainly at me.

"You're doing what?" I yelled getting some looks from the people in the store. "No wonder you want to invite me." I mumbled.

"No it's not like that. It's a hobby me and the rest of the pack do." He said smiling at me.

"You guys should get new hobbies that aren't so life threatening." I said looking at him seriously.

"Where would the fun in that be?" He said grinning at me.

"True." I said breaking out into a grin myself.

"Hey Embry, I'm ready." Said Jared holding four twenty-four packs as if it were nothing. Embry gave him a head nod and he waved at me, both leaving. I took it as my cue to leave.

When I got home I shoved the bag of pads in the bathroom cabinets and never looked back. I quickly went into Ana's room.

"Soooo, what are we doing today?" I asked her as casually as possible looking at my fingernails. I needed to re-polish them. I'd do that before I left.

"Nothing." She said back nonchalantly reading a book.

"I thought we were going cliff diving." I said pouting. She didn't even look up at me.

"Elijah and I are, you and Yazmin are staying here." She said flipping a page.

"But I want to go." I whined stomping my foot.

"It's good to want things it builds character." She said looking at me smugly, that's what my mom used to tell us all the time.

"You suck." I said crossing my arms around my chest. She went back to reading and I started stomping again. "I'm going."

"Fine." She said putting her book down. She gave me a look over. "Only cuz you look so cool."

"Yes! What do I need?" I asked her.

"Just your bathing suit. Don't wear your contacts though." She said. I nodded my head not even questioning her list and I ran to my room to pick out my clothes.

I put on my hot pink bikini and my multicolored swim short shorts. I put on my failed attempt at a tie-dyed t-shirt on. Three years ago if I were told to put on a bathing suit I wouldn't be wearing a bikini, even though technically I was only showing the bikini top. Once I graduated high school I noticed that almost everyone my age was wearing bikinis no matter what body type they had. Plus, in Santa Cruz you're considered an old lady for wearing a one piece and swim shorts like I used to.

I walked out in my flip flops and put on my lanyard, with sponge bob's catch phrase: "I'm ready", all over it. I had bought it for one dollar at my brother's school when they were fundraising, it was a dollar well spent.

I went into Ana's room who was wearing some swim shorts and a tank top.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked jumping up and down, grinning like a little girl on Christmas morning. Or me, during Christmas Eve when the clock ticks midnight, which is when I get, and open, all my presents around my whole family.

"Once we eat, I'm hungry." She said. I nodded and went downstairs to fix us up some eggs with veggies because I wanted to fight childhood obesity like Michelle Obama.

We all ate and once we finished I got Yazmin dressed in some jeans and a hoodie. Why is it that little kids always manage to look cute and stylish and yet when someone like me wears that I look like a bum that just woke up and got dressed?

I took them in my jeep and followed Elijah's directions. Once we got there I saw a couple of cars parked.

We got out and it seemed everyone got in their little subgroup. Elijah went with Leah and Paul while Ana went with Jacob, Quil, Seth and Embry. Yazmin went with Emily, Claire and one other girl I kind of remembered from previous hangouts with the Fantastic 100.

Then I saw Jared jump. I thought the cliff was that, a cliff. Something small and when you jump you won't go splat that hard but from driving up here I knew that it was too high to be humanly possible to survive. I guess it had to with that non-human part of theirs.

When I was thinking cliff diving I must have confused it with bungee jumping, just with a cliff. Somehow I doubt Jared's face would look so carefree and just…in the moment if it was bungee jumping. The way his arms were spread out reminded me of Rose from the Titanic, all he needed was his sexy Jack to tell him to never let go, which was a completely different scene but part of the movie nonetheless.

"So you gonna go chicken legs?" asked Elijah. I glared at him putting my hands on my hips. Hours had passed as everyone had their turn and I saw everyone go. Everyone seemed so at peace that when they said we were leaving I told Elijah I wanted to go. He laughed.

"Are you wearing your bathing suit under that?" He asked me. I nodded and took off my t-shirt. I gave Ana my lanyard, my flip flops and my shirt

"Wait, Vivian are you sure you want to do this?" Ana asked. I nodded and then turned towards the cliff and I jumped. I spread my arms thinking of the song from Kelly Clarkson about spreading my wings and learning to fly.

Once I looked down I seriously started flapping hoping I would fly. I had completely forgotten how steep the cliff was and I hadn't even thought about there being rocks. I could see the water and I remembered that I couldn't swim. Well, I could but not that well. I could swim at the public pools or at my aunt's pool where a good part of it was shallow and for the deep end I would grab onto the edges when my doggy paddling got me exhausted. In the end, I could somewhat swim; just not float.

As I impacted against the water, that was much colder than what I was used to, I closed my eyes, held my breath and tried to reach the bottom so I could kick myself back up; like I would do at pools when diving. There was no bottom, well a bottom that I could reach, so I started flailing.

I realized flailing wasn't working once I noticed that I was sinking more than rising and that I was going in circles inside the water. I moved my legs and my arms in sync. My arms started hurting as I kept on going but I didn't stop. If I did it would have been worse.

As I almost reached the surface, fingertips away, I felt myself hit a rock. It was big and hard but I held on for dear life. I was pushed up to the surface and I started breathing frantically. A couple seconds later I noticed the rock was inhumanely hot and moving so I opened my eyes that had been shut _tightly_ closed. I saw I was holding on to Jacob's shoulders. I looked at his face to see if he was having any difficulties with my weight and the waves but realized I was as light as a feather inside the water so I didn't stress about it.

He saw me staring. "If you're feeling uncomfortable having your legs just hanging loosely you can wrap them around my waist." I nodded and did it without a second thought, the more warmth and safety the better. I moved my hands from his shoulders to make them loop under his arms and then grab his shoulders, that way it was less likely I would slip and die.

Once we reached the outskirts of the beach I didn't let go. I was freezing, it reminded me of the Santa Cruz boardwalk where it was cold even in spring but it was much worse here. When he stopped moving I looked down and saw that we were on the sand. I slowly, and grudgingly, got off of him. His warmth barely stayed as the cool air hit against my skin making me shiver with goosebumps.

"I'm guessing you're cold." He said slightly worried.

"I'm guessing you're not." I said, commenting on his worry for me but not for himself. He shook his head.

"That's the beauty of being half wolf, my temperature is always sky rocketing." He said smiling smugly at me. I shivered again causing me to wrap my arms around him like before and put my head on his bare chest.

"Thank you." I whispered to him, somehow knowing that he could hear me with his super dog-ears.

"I guess this means we're even now." He said putting his face on my head; I could feel him smiling.

"Yeah, you saving me from almost killing myself makes us even from the time you tried to kill me. Why does that sound so un epic, you should have been saving me from a lion escaped from the zoo gone haywire or something, now that would of been cool." I said whining, though I was grinning.

"Oh yeah, that would have been _so_ cool." He said sarcastically. "I can almost picture it, I'd probably be on a nice and pleasant walk and you probably would have had the same intentions but you seem to have the bad luck that anything you do seems to be life threatening." He said, pulling away, shaking his head. "Anyways, you'd see it and probably try to camouflage behind some super thin tree, a bush actually, thinking that the lion won't see you and you'll keep on asking: is it gone yet, every five seconds even when I defeat the lion and I tell you the coast is clear." I could almost picture it too easily; I used my arm to wave around those thought.

"Poppycock." I said looking away from him with my nose up. That word sounded something British-like and when I tried to be British I would find myself with my nose up in the air because I'd be all sophisticated being British. I loved saying tea and crumpets like that in the presence of strangers, especially because of the strange looks and glares I get. They're just jealous because I have an awesome British accent and yet I've never been there.

He looked up, I'm guessing at the cliff, and looked back down at me.

"I'm guessing we should go back up there." He said kicking some of the sand. "We wouldn't want them to talk now would we?" He said winking at me. I felt my face flush and I looked away.

"Eh, I vote we stay here instead and wait for them to come to us." I said lying down on the sand. It was surprisingly warmer than the air. He looked at me and grinned.

"I second that voted."

"All opposed say nay." It was silent. "Then it has been passed that we shall wait here." I said moving myself around in the sand trying to find a comfy position. We laid there thinking of nothing in the silence, just basking in the sun until the sun went down, but the nice peaceful kind where I didn't feel pressured to talk, let alone entertain him.

I got up quickly realizing it was late. I looked over and saw Jacob was asleep. Ana had told me that they were always sleep deprived making rounds to be on lookout for Cold Ones, which I had found out were vampires.

I looked at his face that seemed to be at peace. I'm guessing that cliff diving was where he found peace when he wasn't asleep. He was smiling softly and I, for the first time, noticed he had nice full lips. They were slightly spread open as if begging some random stranger to walk up to him and start frenching him. I felt my face flush a deep scarlet color at the mere thought and I moved my gaze somewhere else. His chest, which I had been holding on to earlier, was wide and so perfectly chiseled. I wouldn't doubt it if he were some Greek god, he had the body and the face for one.

I wondered what it would feel like to touch him, a Greek god; I thought stretching out my hand to his chest. I lowered it, I didn't need to know, plus I had already touched him. I wanted to touch him again though, just because I wasn't pay attention before, so I reached out my arm and my fingers grazed his warm, tanned skin. I quickly pulled away, not wanting to be caught. My eyes lingered though.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So I liked this chapter _way_ better than my last two chapters and no it wasn't only because of the fluff at the end. I think it's because for the last two I've been in a hurry to write them. This one I kind of took my sweet time to write because I wasn't sure if _that_ many people were completely interested. That's why I love it when you guys review my stories. It gives me motivation to write, that and the free donuts…well if there were free donuts anyways. So yeah, you should totally **Review** so I can write them faster ;)


	11. Mufasa, Que Pasa

So I seriously love everyone that reviews, thanks for the support! It makes me so happy because I feel like someone is actually reading my story, not that I don't enjoy writing it, I do. I get a good laugh from what I write but because you guys do review I update faster than I did with my previous story that I completely gave up on.

**Disclaimer**: I only own Vivian, her family, George and the story plot. I sadly do not own the hunk Jacob Black he, like the rest of the characters, belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Once Jacob woke up we left the beach. Apparently everyone had left us, taking my jeep with them. I went on a rampage, if I was a shape shifter I would of turned all mighty wolf on them. Jacob just laughed at me when I said this out loud.

He walked me home and we just talked about nothing and everything at the same time. Apparently he was a very good mechanic, he built his Volkswagen by himself. He started telling me all about it and I just nodded and smiled throughout the whole thing. I didn't really speak car-nese.

When we got to the porch we just stood there. I saw him staring at me.

"I must have forgotten you had curly hair. I like your hair that way, it makes you look more beautiful." He said to me, grabbing a lock. I looked down.

"Uh, that's probably because I straighten it. It was straight earlier today but with the water it must have gotten to its natural state." I said ignoring his last comment. I put down my hair. It fell down in locks around my shoulder, my hair wasn't super curly, it was just wavy but it managed to look like I had curled my hair with an iron.

"So what are you doing this Saturday?" He asked me as casually as if he were asking what the weather was.

"Um, whatever Ana's doing I guess…" I said scratching my head.

"She's going to a wedding." He said not smiling. It was weird when I saw him serious so I couldn't help but look at him.

"Who's?" I asked cocking my head to the side, still watching him carefully.

"Just, an old friend's." He said looking back at me, showing no hint in his eyes as to what he was feeling but I didn't need to physically see something to know it hurt.

"Um, I guess…omb I don't know what to wear though! How formal is it going to be?" I asked. I haven't been to a wedding in a couple of months, last time I was in it I was a bridesmaid, as opposed to a flower girl like I used to always be when I was younger and when I was the only girl in the family.

"Uh, I think tie and dress formal?" He said furrowing his brows.

"Oh because there's three ways the dressing requirements could be there's: informal, semiformal, and formal. So I just wanted to make sure so that I wouldn't be dressing in some jeans and a t-shirt while everyone else has ball gowns on." I said nodding my head while smiling. He just looked at me like I was crazy. Now he knows how I felt when he was talking about cars.

"Okay." He said smiling.

"I so need to go shopping because I have nothing formal on me, I guess that means I need to go shopping." I said smiling sadly, as if I were sacrificing myself.

"I guess." Jacob said though I could tell he wasn't really digging this shopping talk but he wasn't changing the topic either.

"Thanks." I said grinning up at him, hugging him for putting himself under this torture without complaint. I pulled away and pulled the door open. "They should really lock that." I said to myself. I heard him chuckle and I went in smiling at him as I closed the door.

I couldn't help but walk all the way to my room grinning like an idiot. I found my stuff I gave to Ana earlier to hold on my bed. I moved the things off and onto my dresser. I laid down on my bed, spreading my hands out and breathing slowly.

I was just starting to catch some sleep when I heard a noise. I stayed on my bed, under my blankets trying to listen to the noise. It sounded like a chainsaw was hacking at a piece of wood. I listened closely and realized it was my cell phone vibrating.

I groaned and tried to follow where the noise was coming from, while still lying down. I realized my phone was inside one of the drawers and I reached out stretching myself off my bed over a foot to get my phone, while still on my bed. I was just that skilled.

I grab it and answer, not even looking at who it is.

"Viviana!" Yelled my mother, I pulled my phone away from my ear. "Que te ha estado pasando?" asked my mom.

"Nothings been happening to me mom." I said calmly.

"Why haven't you answered my phone calls then? I've been calling you since early afternoon and you never picked up or returned my calls. You know who did pick up?" She asked. I wanted to answer no and I didn't care but I knew she'd tell me anyways.

"Who?" I said playing along.

"Yazmin." She said. I narrowed my eyes, what was it about cell phones that little children loved to use them as toys. Not that I didn't have my own plastic cell phone with little pieces of gum inside it that I'd buy at the flea market when I was younger.

"Okay." I said simply.

"You know what she told me." She asked, I could feel something building.

"No." I said sighing.

"She told me that you had stayed at the beach with a guy. Alone." She said. I groaned.

"Mom, first of all it wasn't just a guy, it was Jacob Black, Billy's son."

"That makes it worse!" She said. I switched my phone to my left ear so that I could rub my right one that was throbbing. That woman needed to learn to not yell when talking to me on a phone especially right when I get up.

"How?" I asked.

"Because first of all he's a child with raging hormones! He could of tried something with you because you two were alone."

"Mom, I'm a 5 foot 10 Latina from the ghetto, I highly doubt some guy would even consider trying to force himself on me; I'm too threatening looking." I said laughing. I didn't tell her that Jacob was 6 foot a bajillion and that he could easily harm me because of his wolf-iness.

"I know but still, just because you look like that doesn't mean you're physically strong. You're weaker than Alex." She said.

"Look, it's not my fault he's eleven and freakishly strong. Puls he's like 2/3 of my weight so it's kind of hard to get him off me." I said defensive.

"I just want you to be safe dear."

"Uh huh."

"So how have you been?" I yawned.

"Fine. Oh mom by the way, I'm going to a party on Saturday and I need to buy a dress, can I use the bankcard. It's for a wedding."

"Who's getting married?" she asked.

"Uh, Isabella, Billy's cop friend's daughter."

"Oh, isn't she your age?"

"Ana told me she's going to be nineteen or something."

"So she's even younger. Is she at least going to wait to have a child until she finishes college?" she said, I could almost hear the negativity. I didn't really know Isabella and I kind of strongly disliked her for hurting Jacob but still, I just didn't like it when my mom criticized people without knowing them.

"Uh, I don't know." I said. Ana told me she wasn't going to college and the reason she wanted to be officially together with her boyfriend was to "eat the cookie" or as my mom would understand better "Comer la torta" which means eat the sandwhich, it was a common phrase that my mom loved to use when referring to pre-wedding events that lead to the wedding.

"Sure, I swear teenagers. I'm so glad I don't have to worry about you, you're already half way at the end of of college and you have your wonderful boyfriend that I don't need to worry about at all." I could almost hear her smugness. It's one thing to be proud, another to be smug.

"Listen mom, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm really tired and just want some sleep." I said lying down on my bed, rubbing my head on my pillow.

"Fine, you better call me though. I'll tell your father to deposit some money, just don't go overboard. Please, be careful and remember, even though George isn't there gossip travels." She said in a warning voice. I yawned again. I lifted up my hand sluggishly, shooing the thought away.

"Okay mom, love you too." I said cuddling with my pillow.

"Bye, love you and que duermas con los angelitos." I hung up and and put my phone away and when I stood up I realized I was still in my bikini and shorts. I groaned and put on my pjs, promising I'd take a shower tomorrow. I closed my eyes falling asleep.

When I woke up I ran to Ana's room and opened the door slowly, just a crack and peered in. She was still asleep so I opened the door all the way and quietly walked towards her bed and then jumped and started jumping.

Ana smacked my legs making me fall and hit my head on the wall.

"Owwwwwwwwww." I said rubbing my head. I started making whining noises which made Ana kick me on my leg. "Aaannnaaa stoooopppp." I said flailing my arms, because that would so protect me.

"Don't wake me up, especially by jumping on my bed." Ana grumbled, pulling her sheets over her face. I sighed.

"I wanted to take you shopping, and by shopping I mean I find what I need as soon as possible and pig out on some mall food, especially the pretzels." I said grinning at her. She lowered her blanket and sighed.

"Alright, what do you need to get at the mall?" She asked getting half up.

"Just a dress and some shoes, maybe some accessories if I already don't have some that match." I said nodding my head.

"Gah, you're such a girl." She said groaning.

"Did you just realize that?" I said sticking out my tongue at her.

"No, it's still uncertain." She said smirking back at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on, I'll buy you a mocha and a huge sugar pretzel. Just the way we like it." I said. Somehow the concept of shopping always made me all girly even though I dislike going shopping, especially window-shopping. I don't have the patience for it. I get bored after five minutes; it sucks even more when you know you're not going to get treated with food or some Starbucks.

"Fine." She said getting out of bed. I left her getting ready to go wake up Yazmin. I told her and she quickly got up and worried about what she going to wear. I left her to do that, so I can worry about what to wear too.

I decided to shower first and I brushed my teeth. I decided on wearing my brown boots with my plaid black and dark purple long sleeved shirt with a black tank top under and some skinny jeans. I put on my mascara and lip gloss and I put hair spray in my hair so that the curls would stay and wouldn't frizz out by the end of the day. I took a quick toilet break and then ran out of the bathroom, not wanting to hog it all.

I put on my contacts and went into Ana's room. She was wearing a pair of cut up jeans with a blue t-shirt, Yazmin on the other hand who had just walked in was wearing a black skirt, with knee high socks and a top with a turtle neck and a ribbon on the neck.

"How is it that you always manage to look cute?" I asked in a high pitch voice. She grinned back at me.

"Aw thanks Biba, how do _you_ always manage to look cute?" She asked in an extra high pitched voice than usual.

"Oh god, shut up you suck up." Said Ana rolling her eyes at Yazmin.

"Shut up Ana, you're just jealous you can't look as good as me or Biba." She said glaring at Ana who just scoffed.

"Meow." I said looking at Yazmin surprised. She looked back up at me with her sweet and innocent big hazel eyes. I sighed. "Come on, let's go." Yazmin skipped to the kitchen to heat up her microwaveable pizza, Ana made herself an instant pizza and I toasted a beagle and put strawberry yogurt on it with banana pieces.

We left and ate our food on the way. Once we got to the mall we went like crazy, dressing up in hats we'd never wear, checking out the sunglasses, straying away from the lingerie section and going inside the bookstore.

Then I remembered what I was there for and we all went dress shopping, apparently my aunt had given Ana money a while ago and Elijah or me were to have supposedly take her and Yazmin shopping for the wedding a while ago. Ana just never felt like going dress shopping, later when Yazmin was trying out a dress she said she was just going to buy a new skate board with the money.

We found our dresses and shoes and then started playing hide and go seek in Toys R Us, according to Yazmin who choose the store we would be hiding it. Yazmin was it and _surprisingly_ enough I found her an hour later playing with some of the toys instead of seeking us. Let's just go with Ana was mumbling: we should have hid in Barnes and Noble, when we were at Starbucks, the pretzel place and the whole car ride back.

When we got home I decided to call my mom and I listened to her lecturing me on life. I just agreed, I hadn't seen her in over a month and I didn't want us to argue. I got to talk to my brother. I've been talking to them but they were just another part of my life, a distant part.

Ever since I started college they had stopped being the center of the universe. Or I stopped being their center of the universe and my parents no longer told me when to go to sleep, what to wear or when I was allowed to go out. My parents were always super strict with me and I didn't really go out much, George says that's probably why I still act like a child. I'm going crazy with freedom that my parents didn't really let me have.

Once I hung up I contemplated on calling George, I called him a day later that I found out about the shape shifters, and he was able to pick up that something was wrong. I denied it and he stopped pressuring me once he realized I wouldn't budge. Instead he talked about what we would do when he got home. Which was in around three weeks from now. I would meet him in San Francisco and then we'd spend a whole month together before school started.

I scrolled down my contacts list and I dialed his cell phone but as I expected he didn't answer. It was the weekday and it was really late in the night. I instead scrolled down a couple more names and dialed.

"Black residence." Said that husky voice that I had spent all of last night thinking about, well before I knocked out; exhausted from a life threatening event, something I've learned is completely normal here.

* * *

**Author's note**: Sorry if it's too short for your liking, I didn't want this chapter to get into the next chapter so I left it at there.

For any of you that are wondering what "que duermas con los angelitos" means literally: sleep with the angels, in other words sweet dreams just mixed in with the Mexican culture that is connected with religion seeing as most Mexicans are Catholics.


	12. More than meets the eyes

Sooooo here it is, sorry if I updated later than a day I went to go check out UCSC and it was beautiful. It reminded me of Forks. It was green and very forest-y, especially the campus. There were trees EVERYWHERE and they were HUGE and there was a lot of wild life on campus, especially deer. Oh and the thing that made me confirm my suspicion that it was like Forks was the fact that it was _freezing_ cold and it's mid-summer!

BTW _thank you_ to all my reviewers. Oh and I've been asked lots of time if Jacob has imprinted on Vivian and I'll give you guys one hint, read the summary of my story ;) if not then you guys can wait and see what happens. =D So for all your questions I will answer them in my latter chapters! Or this one! By you guys asking them I know what I definitely need to make sure to answer or clear up and I bet other people have those questions so you guys are life savers XD

Oh and yeah I know the phrase is there's more than meets the eye, you'll have to find out why it's plural. ;)

**Disclaimer**: I own Vivian, her family, George and the story plot. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she can honestly keep it, except for Jacob. I want him.

* * *

I woke up to, not to a monkey jumping on my bed but an Ana jumping on my bed, which is practically the equivalent.

I groaned. "What you want dawg? Get it, like dog because you're a dog but it's ghettofied ?" I said slapping my knee lightly with a grin on my face. Ana just gave me the whole I'm-not-amused face.

"I just wanted to wake you up the way you did to me two days ago." She said, feigning interest in her nails. The thing about Ana she had super long nails, but she didn't file them or paint them. She just kept them to use as a weapon.

I sighed and rolled to the other side of my bed trying to go to sleep.

"Oh by the way, seeing as its Friday we have a tribe get together later. You should come." She said getting off me bed. I mumbled stuff in my pillow that weren't actually words, just me grumbling.

"Yeah yeah, love you too." She told me closing the door. I got up half an hour later and I went downstairs to find my aunt drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey Auntie Olivia." I said pouring me some coffee. I noticed the first day I was here that she always used the coffee maker that always made too much coffee for just herself and Elijah.

"It feels like I haven't really spoken with you in a while." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah." I simply said putting three spoonful's of sugar.

"I swear I work too much. I'm hardly home and I don't think the kids are being safe." She said sighing. I started stirring.

"Well I think Elijah's the only one you should worry about. I don't think Seth would try anything funny but knowing Elijah." I said tsking.

"That's not the kind of safety I meant but now that adds on to my worries."

"Oh. Sorry." I said pouring in the milk.

"So what has everyone been up to?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh the usual, Ana is either playing video games or reading, Yazmin is usually playing with her toys or playing dress up with me and Elijah is always on his phone, playing video games or sucking face with Leah." I said exaggerating, about Elijah and Leah and even though they weren't doing anything it was obvious he wanted her. Whenever she was over he'd always be checking her out. Let's just go with as surprising as it was, Elijah was a defensive older cousin. His motto was no one talks smack about me other than him, except for Leah so I'm guessing if nothing was going on he _wanted_ something to be going on.

"Do you guys usually have company?" She asked looking at me as she took a long sip.

"Uh…actually now that I think about it, someone's always over or we're going to go met someone." I said stopping my stirring.

"Hmmm." Was all she said. "So I heard you're going to the wedding tomorrow." She more of stated then asked.

"Uh huh. Ana and Yazmin are going so I figured why shouldn't I?" I said grinning at her. I took a sip of my coffee and swallowed. I was possibly the worst liar but I was good at omitting things.

"True, going out of this reservation is healthy but going to forks isn't much of a difference." She said grumbling. My aunt never wanted to move but they were pretty much gifting my uncle with the house and a job and in this economy, who wouldn't take up that deal?

"Yeah, we've been going to Port Angeles though…" I said, normally moms wouldn't be okay with a barely adult taking their children out to a big city around two hours away but my aunt wasn't exactly normal. She smiled.

"I wish I could have gone. I haven't gone shopping in a _long_ time."

"Aw, you poor deprived adult." I said shaking my head. "What's the point of having money if you can't use it to buy cute tops?" My aunt just laughed.

She then went to work leaving me and my coffee alone, to be drunk by me in the darkness of the kitchen light. I got up and started making waffles. I was craving them for some reason and as everyone knows you can't leave a pregnant women craving. I wasn't pregnant though but that didn't mean I couldn't fulfill my craving.

Once the waffles were ready I called everyone downstairs and we all pigged out. I tried not to eat as much as Ana or Elijah because they had an "excuse" to pig out. Apparently the wolf side of them had a completely different stomach that was a bottomless pit. I still don't know how Emily does it with all those wolf-y people making her cook.

Once we finished I washed the dishes and then went to the bathroom to use the toilet and brush my teeth. I had waffle stuck in my teeth.

I took a shower and when I got out and my hair dried I didn't use my straightener, I simply put hairspray on it to keep from frizzing.

Hours passed by and all I could do was stare at my phone. I wasn't receiving any texts from my worthless friends. They only loved me when I would regularly text them back but when I forgot to text them days later they wouldn't answer my texts back as quickly as they used to.

I groaned rolling around in my bed. I saw my laptop and glared at it. I wasn't able to use it because of the lack of internet or else I'd most likely be IMing people.

I checked my phone again. No missed calls or texts. It was Friday so I wouldn't be getting a call from George; he only called Saturday's early afternoon, which was night for him. He was always punctual so it was always 3pm.

I started making whining noises and squirming around my bed when I heard a door knock.

"You better be fully clothed dill weed." said Elijah. He hesitated for five seconds before he barged in to see me leaning against my bureau holding a book, pretending to be engrossed in it.

"You know that's upside down right?" He asked smirking at me.

"Fudge cakes." I muttered under my breath. "I was just testing my reading abilities to see if I could read upside down as well as right side up." I said nodding confidently.

"Uh huh, and how's that going for you?" He asked cocking a brow.

"Well it's a bit difficult but nothing is impossible for Vivian Jimenez!" I said hand on my hip, head up high and chest puffed out.

"Uh huh, so Ana told me you were coming with us." Was all he said. I narrowed my eyes at his lack of elaboration. He noticed and just shrugged and walked out. He closed the door and I just stood there trying to comprehend what he meant.

"Wait! I'm going!" I said jumping around putting on my flip-flops. I quickly grabbed my lanyard and ran without anything else. My cell phone left, thrown under my bed.

I drove with my cousins to First beach and when we got there I saw a lot more cars than usual. I also saw more people as well.

We got off and we walked to where the fire was. It smelled like hot dogs.

Elijah went way ahead of us and was the first one to get, not a hot dog, but hot dogs. Plural, not singular. He didn't even say hi to anyone.

I rolled my eyes, stupid bottomless pit of his.

"Hey there." Said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Billy.

"Oh, hey Billy." I said smiling pleasantly at him.

"I see you've joined in the "club"." He said using quotations marks.

"Oh foo shoo, I feel like such a cool kid now." I said grinning.

"Foo shoo?" He said, questioning the meaning. I blushed a little.

"Oh um, it means for sure." I said.

"Ah, foo shoo." He said with an exaggeration of my fake ghetto accent with a mix of my preppiness. That's just how ghetto I am.

I laughed and so did Billy.

"Hey Vivian." Said Jacob, I looked up and looked at him. He was grinning. It was so awkward looking up at him, I always look down but ever since I came here I've been craning my neck up too far. I swear I'm going to have a sprained my neck or something…whether or not it's physically possible to sprain a neck.

"Hey Jake." I said grinning at him. His grin faltered for a second and came back a bit less carelessly then at first. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him carefully.

"Did you have dinner already because if you didn't you should get something before Elijah and Paul eat everything. There's no way of stopping them when it comes to food except for when they choke, but even then it's only a temporary pause." He said. I laughed.

"I guess that means I should hurry." He walked me to where the hot dogs were and wrestled three. He gave me two and kept one for himself. Apparently he had already eaten a truckload so he wasn't _that_ hungry and just wanted to keep me company.

I saw him staring at me as I put on condiments. I put on a thin line of ketchup and then drowned the rest of my hot dog in mustard.

"I can't even see the sausage." He said, raising a brow at my behavior. I bit my lip.

"I like mustard okay, leave me alone." I said sticking my tongue out.

"I'm not making fun of you, it's just weird; most people hate mustard."

"Well I'm not like most people. I'm normal while everyone else is weird." I said as I took a bit of my hot dog.

"Wouldn't the fact that everyone was weird make them normal and you the outlier?" He asked cleverly.

"You need to stop hanging with Ana, she's rubbing off on you." I said glaring at him.

"Actually Elijah was the one that first pointed it out to me."

"Stop hanging out with Elijah too, he's an even worse influence on you." He just laughed at me.

"Since when are you the boss of me?"

"Since _forever_." I said making my eyes go wide at the end.

"How?" He asked stubbornly. I stood up straighter.

"Because I'm the queen of awesomicity and every queen needs her loyal assistant."

"And by loyal are you trying to make me sound like a dog?" He asked, eyes narrowed. I flashed him a wide grin. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I thought we were friends." He said raising his brows at me.

"We are. Hello, dog, man's best friend!" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He narrowed his eyes at me, which made me grin wider.

"Love you!" I said laughing. His face softened and I realized maybe it wasn't the best word choice. I've never truly been a big fan of that little four lettered word. People gave it a different meaning and it only caused problems so I only used it to get out of trouble or when I wanted something.

I wanted to say "as much as an owner loves their dog." but then I'd be taking the joke too far. I just bit a big piece of my hot dog and started chewing. Loudly.

I saw him glance at me and give me a look. I looked back at him then looked side to side as if to say "what?" causing him to laugh at me.

"Vivian, you really are one of a kind." He said ruffling my hair with his hand. I didn't flinch at the feel of his hand on my head like I usually did. It must have been the fact that I was used to how hot he was, temperature wise. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"I see you didn't straighten your hair." He said looking at me cockily.

"Yeah, I was too lazy to straighten it earlier and Elijah just barged in to my room without giving me time to fix it." I said looking away, my cheeks turning a darker shade.

"If you say so." He said giving me a knowing look.

"No I didn't leave me hair curly for you, for all I care you can suck it." I said sticking my tongue out. I couldn't take the way he was looking at me. He just laughed and raised his hands up.

"Sure sure, no need to get defensive." He said though now he had a smirk, as if my reaction confirmed his suspicion.

"Hey you two love birds its story time." said Quil. I glared at him and walked with Jacob towards the circle of people sitting down. I had just noticed the sun had gone down.

When we sat at the circle I noticed a woman I hadn't seen before. Now I know I've called everyone else a man or a woman and then found out they were either my age or younger but I knew she was a woman because she looked a bit older than my mom.

Billy and Old Quil said the stories they had told me, what felt like years ago but were actually two weeks ago.

I had remembered the stories like the formula for derivatives. I knew them but I wasn't sure how to use them and then failed my test, though I wasn't sure if I preferred having a "b" in calculus because I couldn't apply them to the problems or dying because I wasn't told he had anger management problems. Failing was equivalent to dying in the eyes of George so they were pretty evenly weighed.

I had been zoning out until I felt the lightest jab on my stomach. I turned around and saw Jacob looking at Old Quil who was telling the story. I looked at him as well and realized there was more after the story of the third wife. He was talking about a coven of cold ones that Ephraim Black, the head honcho made a treaty with. They were special and promised to do no damage, they're eyes were yellow so obviously they must have been different. Elijah claimed that it was because cold ones don't use the bathroom so the pee goes to their eyes.

The large coven had stayed true and hadn't done harm to humans or the Quileutes.

"And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen. Except, of course, in Taha Aki's time." Old Quil sighed. "And the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them." I shivered. That sounded ominous. I clapped because he did a good job in telling the story and for good tone but everyone just gave me a look so I stopped and slouched down.

"So I don't get something." I whispered to Jacob, not wanting to ask a dumb question for everyone to hear.

"What is it?" He said whispering back. I shuddered again, darn tone.

"Why is Black such a popular last name?"

"Well that's my great grandfather." He said smiling proudfully. My brows furrowed.

"If he was the head honcho why are you…not?" I asked, finding a better word to say as his position. He looked away.

"Because Sam _was_ the first one to change, he's better in control and he's more of a leader than me. I kind of decided to resign my position." He said looking at everyone as they talked.

"But everyone still looks up at you." I said, more than questioned. He looked back down.

"Yeah, my vote counts more than everyone other than Sam, obviously, but he can command everyone. That's kind of why Ana and Elijah couldn't tell you anything."

"Psh, like Elijah would even bother to tell me. He'd probably be the one bribing people to keep me out of the loop just because he doesn't think I'm cool enough." I said glaring at Elijah who was chugging a liter of soda.

"He actually got in a fight with Paul and Leah because he _wanted_ you to know." He said looking at me in the eyes. I looked up at him utterly perplexed. Elijah always surprised me.

"I had no right to know though, I kind of understand that it's a big deal and I had no business in knowing."

"That's not true." He said looking at me, I could see in his dark eyes that he was trying to tell me something without saying it. I shook my head and looked away head up high; a tint of pink forcing it's way to my cheeks.

* * *

**Author's note**: So do you guys know what tomorrow in the story is? It's Saturday. Do you guys know what's happening on Saturday? Bella's wedding! You guys should totally **review** so I can update faster and who knows maybe there'll be some good stuff ;) maybe, maybe not. XD love you guys.


	13. I Like It

Okay so originally I was going to wait later to update, until I had a lot of reviews but I mean I had this chapter done at 11am so I was like "what the heck" and updated. It was mostly because of my new reviewer **WolfGirl525** and **br-girl** that's been there since the beginning and couldn't wait for this chapter. Please keep the reviews coming!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone other than Vivian, her family, George and the story plot.

I put hairspray on my last lock of hair and let it go. I then grabbed my curls and put them in a loose bun with stray locks of curls framing my hair. I put on some natural looking lipstick and put on some lip-gloss to make it stay longer. I smacked my lips together and then cleaned the part of gloss that strayed off my lips. I was never good at coloring inside the lines; I miraculously passed Kindergarten.

I applied my mascara and some black eyeliner and forest green eye shadow just because it matched my dress. I skipped the foundation because it just made my face itchy and I couldn't even notice the difference of when I wore it.

I stripped off my oversized t-shirt and my sweat pants then shimmied my way inside my dress. It was a long forest green dress that was skintight. It had a v neck line that didn't show any cleavage but that area was highlighted by some small shiny studs. The back was the type that you had to lace together, like a corset. The dress had a black sash that tied at the back in a bow around my waist and other than that it was pretty simple.

I smiled as I looked at myself through the reflection.

"If I wasn't me I'd totally do you." I said winking at my reflection. I started posing in front of my mirror and practicing on smiling when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said standing up straight and fixing my hair a bit. I saw through the reflection of the mirror Ana's hair looking frizzed out sticking in random places. She was holding a comb as if it were a weapon that she was going to use any second. I smiled uneasily at her.

"Um, yes?"

"I need your help." She said glaring. I looked at the clock. It was only 4pm; we still had time.

"Of course." I went to her and started combing her hair; she had somehow made knots in her perfect straight hair. "Now what do you want to do with your hair?" I asked her, untangling a knot.

"I wanted curls like you." She said biting her bottom lip. I nodded and when her hair was smoothed down and tangle free again I started curling her hair which took FOREVER because she has so much and its super thick just like my aunt. My auntie Olivia took the day off to come with us and she was currently doing Yazmin's hair who was loads easier because it was chin length and thinner. Now Yazmin is a girly girl but she loved to be a princess and her favorite one is Snow White so she got her hair cut like hers.

Once I finished curling Ana's hair I helped her put on some light make up and then helped her into her knee length dress that made her look so much more petite and curvier than those sweatpants and oversized t-shirts she always wears.

I backed up and looked at her. Dark blue suited her fair skin very well and her hair looked amazing as conceited as it sounds coming from me. I smiled at her and she looked in the mirror and I saw her hold her breath.

"You look amazing." I told her. It was nothing but the truth. At this moment I could honestly say I was proud of being her cousin, not that I was normally ashamed of her but now I could go around and see that our looks are genetics even though me and her look like complete opposites.

"If you say so Vivian." She said slowly looking at me.

"I do say so and I bet Seth will say the same." I said winking at her making her blush. She looked away and stared more at herself at the mirror.

"You stare at the mirror any longer and you'll break it." said Elijah walking into my room. Ana snapped her head glaring at him. He was in some jeans and a tank top.

"Shut it you douche bag." She said at him. He just laughed and left the room. She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Aw don't let him get to you." I said looking at her apologetically. She looked back at me and tried to smile.

"Oh you and I are missing something." I said in a high pitch voice. I grabbed my perfume from my bureau. George had bought it for me on my birthday last year. It was vanilla scented and it was lightly scented. I sprayed it on her and then on myself. She sniffed herself, but not like that.

"This smells good."

"It'll help Seth fall some more. According to this one lady that appeared in the Tyra show men are more attracted to the scent of vanilla so that's probably why George bought it for me."

"Just wait, you'll have a bajillion guys after you." She said rolling her eyes at me. "Dumb mistake, especially considering he's the jealous type." She said winking at me. I just laughed at her.

"Oh please." I said rolling my eyes. "It'll be a miracle if I can even talk to someone out of our group. Which reminds me, you better dance." I told her warningly.

"Yeah, yeah." She said waving her hand at me.

"You better. I'll give you a look at that'll mean let's go dancing and you better come. Promise?"

"Yeah sure. Promise." She said looking at herself in the mirror again. She sighed and then left to go put on her shoes.

I sighed and put on my heels. Now seeing as I'm 5'10 I don't frequently use heels, especially seeing as I got mad skillz and can trip over thin air. Luckily, the heels were only one inch and I knew I wasn't going to be the tallest one there.

The doorbell rang and I quickly stuffed my lip gloss and lip stick in my purse just in case if I needed some retouching and tried my best to power walk downstairs. I saw Yazmin running towards the door in her flowy yellow dress. It looked just like Snow White's except it wasn't blue on the top but it was the same exact styling so of course she just _had_ to buy it.

Yazmin opened the door and I saw her yell. Actually, I saw her jump up and down, I heard her yell.

"Come in, come in. I'm almost ready, my mommy just needs to put some lip gloss on me and I'll be done." I heard her say as she guided two guys inside the house. They both wore tuxes and had their hair combed back.

Ana walked past me and walked down the stairs slowly. Yazmin then walked past me quickly running downstairs. I saw Seth walking to meet her half way. He looked like a cat got his tongue, which would be ironic because he's a dog.

"Ana…you look…gorgeous." He said, breathless. I couldn't help but grin smugly. I saw her look down and I could imagine her face was probably all pink.

I walked down the stairs and it wasn't until the fourth to last step that I lost balance but caught myself and stood up straight quickly. I held my head up high and looked around frantically to see if anyone saw. I heard Jacob laughing his ass off and I glared at him until I saw him. He cleaned up good. I bit my bottom lip and walked up to him, my glare coming back.

"I hate you." I said my head still held up and trying to hold back from laughing at myself.

"Sure sure, love you too." He said grinning at me. I rolled my eyes but my heart couldn't help but skip a beat. "By the way, you look amazing." He said in his husky voice, his black eyes looking at me in my eyes. I could feel myself melt.

"Uh…thanks." I said realizing what I needed to say. In his eyes I could see a twinkle of amusement. "You clean up good too." I said casually.

"Thanks." He said, his cheeks showing a tint of red.

"Is Jacob Black a little modest?" I asked him wiggling my index finger at his face. I saw him smirk at me shyly.

"Nah." He said scratching his head. I just shook my head at him, smiling. "So are you ready?" I glared at him playfully.

"Don't I look ready?" He looked at me slowly from the top of my head to my feet. I tried to resist squirming at his gaze.

"I wouldn't know. Girls are weird like that."

"I'm not a girl, I'm a lady." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Sure, sure."

I saw Yazmin walking down the stairs, my aunt right behind her.

"I'm ready Wacwob." She said flashing him a sweet smile. I bit my lip to prevent from pinching her cheeks and going ballistic at how cute she looked.

"I can see that, you look adorable." He said smiling at her. Her cheeks turned red and she looked down. She looked up at him through her lashes.

"Thank you. You look quite daring." She said.

"It's dashing." said Ana rolling her eyes at Yazmin.

"Tomato-tomatoh." She said waving her hand.

"So if you boys and girls are ready then we should start getting ready to go." My aunt said looking at us, eyeing the boys.

We got into my aunt's minivan and left. The wedding was apparently going to be at the groom's house. When we arrived and got out of the car I could see Jacob tense up.

"Does it smell that bad?" I asked jokingly. He gave me a confused face.

"You know, because of the scent of cold ones…" I said referring to the scent of the Cullens and how it affected his shape shifter nose.

"Oh, yeah." He said though it was obvious that wasn't it from his tone of voice. I looked at the house, which was more of a mansion and I declared it to be colossal. It was pretty too and not of glass either.

When we got into the house I tried not to have my mouth open. The house was so elegant and there were decorations everywhere. I saw a bunch of people there, not that many people compared to the kind I'm used to which is from three hundred to five hundred people all in one hall. Most of the time the bride and groom don't know half of the people there either. For example, at my Quincenera I knew about one third out of the four hundred people there.

I looked around and saw that most people were as decked out as me which made me sigh in relief. I then saw her, she was pale, like a piece of paper, had light brown hair put in a tight and neat bun, with a beautiful gown that was obviously from some type of richy imported place.

She looked radiant, in a non-pregnant way, and had a smile on her face. I bit my lip, was I too going to look like this when I got married? I felt a nudge and looked at Ana who was dragging me to a table. We were apparently blocking the entrance.

When we sat down we had a waiter serve us our dinner. I was starving so I was loving it. I ate until my stomach refused to let my mouth accept more in.

After dinner I kind of spaced out trying to get comfy because eating a lot made me sleepy and so did music if I wasn't singing or dancing along. I opened my eyes and noticed that there were only a couple of people dancing. They were who I suspected were the Cullens because of their eyes. There was a short girl that reminded me of Ana because of her said shortness and because of her skin color but she was far whiter. There was also a blonde dancing with her that by his facial expression he looked like he had a stick up his ass. Literally, the dude looked like he was under major pain-age.

There were two other couples dancing, a blonde who I swore was a swimsuit model dancing with a guy who was probably one as well. The other couple seemed a bit less extremely hot body type but that didn't mean they weren't as beautiful because they were. They seemed much more collective and less, "wild-party" and more "friendly get together, would you like a cup of tea?" kind of people.

All in all it felt kind of awkward. And then my jam, I Like It by Enrique Iglesias, came on. I turned around and gave Ana a look, which included me staring at her with my eyes as wide as they could possibly go.

"Oh no." She said once she noticed I was giving her the look. I grabbed her hand and she grudgingly came with me. Jacob and Seth got up as well and followed us going to the dance floor. They gave each other looks and hesitantly went on. I ignored the stares and tried to push back the red coming to my cheeks.

"Girl please excuse me  
If I'm coming too strong  
But tonight is the night  
We can really let go  
My girlfriend is out of town  
And I'm all alone  
Your boyfriend is on vacation  
And he doesn't have to know"

I gave Ana a wink. Which made her roll her eyes at me. We kept on moving our hips on beat. Jacob and Seth started dancing with us in a circle.

"No one can do the things  
I'm gonna wanna to do to you

Shout it out, scream it loud  
Let me hear you go"

Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it.  
Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever"

Seth started dancing solely with Ana, she was still by my side but now I was directly facing Jacob who moved closer to me. I kept dancing.

"Girl please excuse me  
If I'm misbehaving, oh  
I'm trying keep my hands off  
But you're begging me for more  
Round round round  
Give a low low low  
Let the time time pass  
'Cause we're never getting old

No one can do it better  
Turn around I'll give you more"

I turned around the so that my back was to him the same way that Shakira does in her hips don't lie music video. Not that I practiced it for years.

"Shout it out, scream it loud  
Let me hear you go"

I turned to face him and realized we were less than a ruler distance.

"Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it."

Jacob was actually pretty decent, even though he was mostly taking steps side to side it was the way he took the steps that made it sexy.

I felt my face flush as we somehow managed to get closer to each other. Any closer and it would have been classified as freaking. I did my hair flip but didn't back away.

"Don't stop baby, don't stop baby  
Just keep on shaking along  
I won't stop baby, won't stop baby  
Until you get enough"

I can honestly say I would have stayed glued to that boy if I hadn't gotten a tap on my shoulder, breaking us apart.

**Author's note**: Hahahahahahaha so yeah, it's a cliffhanger. The rest of the wedding will be most likely either tomorrow or the next day. It all depends if I finish it today because tomorrow my mom's forcing me to go to a pool party and I doubt I can update while I'm swimming. Sorry, _love me and __**review**__ please_! It makes me update faster ;)

So seeing as I read the last book over a year ago and do not own it or wish to own it I'm not sure of the details of the wedding. I prefer to kind of erase that part of my memory because it felt like it was the longest book I've ever read when I've read longer. It was just far too unnecessarily long so I'm not ever going to bother with that part of the saga.


	14. Like an Ink Cartridge and a Printer

I'm going to miss **stephanie is amazzzing**, I hope this chapter is worth the wait for her and all of you. So it's finally out, before you guys could kill me! =D

Sorry about the wait, I've been extremely busing these past few days with family over, parties, and shopping trips.

So I don't want to sound desperate and all but I would really love it if more people could review. Please? I know there's more poepl out there reading my story so It'd be ncie to get some recognition or constructive criticism to become a better writter. Don't say I need to work on my grammar and punctuation though XD I know that already.

**Disclaimer**: I only own Vivian, her family, George and the story plot. I own nada mas.

* * *

I turned around as some slow song, that was probably super cheesy, came on. I saw a tall guy that looked as white as snow, the freshly fallen type because if it's been on the ground for a long time I wouldn't suggest putting it in your mouth. He had those yellowy eyes, messy hair, and his eyes looked like he hadn't slept in a while. He was smiling though so I was under the impression he was probably high. Then again I'm no expert seeing as I've never been under the influence or seen anybody.

"Hello, I'm Edward." He said shaking his hand with mine. He was freezing, I guess that's why they were called the cold ones.

I saw his eyes flicker at me and then to Jacob, lingering before they went back to me.

He went close to me. "Ah, so you know what I am?" He asked quietly to me. I shuddered but it was nothing like when Jacob whispered it my ear. All I could do was nod.

"Jacob, my wife wishes to speak to you." He said. His wife. I looked him up and down and noticed he was probably the groom because of his fancy pants attire. It was probably silk, I made a mental note not to eat cake near him because knowing me I'd probably fall out of my hands and land on his suit.

Jacob looked at me hesitantly and I could think of doing was flashing him my most charming smile. He'd come back to me, they always do. He raised a brow at me and looked around, eyes frozen on a spot and walked there. When he walked to the bride I tried not to glare so I kept on smiling.

"So, what is your name?" Edward asked me, I looked back at him.

"Oh…um it's Vivian." I said.

"Then don't worry Vivian, he'll come back to you soon." He said smiling at me knowingly. I tried not to gulp.

"Oh, it's cool. I don't care." I said my hands flailing. He narrowed his eyes at me, which made me stop, arms frozen in the air. I quickly dropped my arms and glued them to my side.

"Uh…I gotta go." I said looking at him, eyes wide and pointing at the table where we were all sitting at. He nodded with an amused smile on his face. I walked quickly to my table and noticed no one was sitting down anymore. I sighed and sat down hearing My First Kiss start playing.

I started looking around and I noticed a lot more people were dancing, that little tidbit made me smile. I wasn't really looking around when I was dancing.

I decided to get up and start exploring. There were outside doors that I saw people hanging out around and I decided to see where those doors lead.

I walked through the doors that lead to a small patio with a large fountain and trees all around. I smiled. I loved the trees, especially the giant ones that when I looked up I couldn't even see where the top was. These weren't as big but they looked as healthy as the ones in Santa Cruz.

I bit my bottom lip and stood in front of the first tree, holding up the edges of the bottom of my dress. I could see nothing but darkness inside the forest and I went against my instinct and followed my fear of the dark and stayed away until I heard crying.

I furrowed my brows and walked in a bit slowly, unsure if I wanted to know. It sounded like a female.

"So you don't care about me anymore?" I heard her yell. I groaned. It was just a bad break up. I started going back when I heard a voice that made me freeze.

"I do, that's why I don't want you to change." It was Jacob's voice.

"Oh please, don't feed me those lies! You imprinted on her so now you don't care about me!" Said the female in what now sounded like a whiny high-pitched voice. Not that my judgments of voice was biased or anything.

"Bella, just because I imprinted on her doesn't mean anything, yes I've never felt this way about anyone but there's still a part of my heart that cares for you and I don't want you to ruin your life by becoming a bloodsucker just for him." I could hear how he tired he sounded.

I out my hand on one of the tree and just looked inside. My eyes were adjusting to the darkness and I could see Jacob with the bride too close to him for a good wifey.

I glared at them, feeling the pit of my stomach knot and for that knot to be twirled around my stomach. Now that I thought about it the knot sounded like my small intestine that was going through a major earthquake. I looked back at the house, wondering if Edward would come over and see his wifey like this.

I stared. And stared. And stared. I look back at the two guessing that his new husband senses weren't tingling because they were newly acquired and he didn't know how to use them.

"Jake…it's not fair. You shouldn't have imprinted on her. She doesn't seem like she'd right for you, you deserve better." She said as she hugged him. I couldn't see his face in the darkness and it wasn't until now that I realized how frequently she kept on saying, "imprint". I furrowed my eyes in confusion. He imprinted?

"Bella she's perfect, I couldn't ask for anyone better." He said, I could hear the steadiness in his voice. I felt myself catch my breath. He was in love.

"You're only saying that because you imprinting on her blinded you! She looks…like some call girl!" She said blurting out her thoughts. I didn't know they had prostitutes here in Forks or La Push. I should ask Ana about it later. Maybe they had call boys too.

"Bella, she's not a call girl."

"Well she dresses like one." I saw her crossing her arms across her chest. I heard him sigh and walking away from her, towards me. Fudge cakes.

I started to run back, still holding the bottom of my dress mainly because I didn't want too trip on it, I didn't mind so much if it got dirty, it wasn't like I was going to wear it again. That was against the law, the law of fashion that is.

I reached the fountain and quickly sat down. I looked at the fountain, noticing the sculpture in the middle was of an equidistant cross. On the cross I saw it designed with spirals on them. I wondered if there was some sort of meaning to it.

"Why hello." Said an unfamiliar voice. I looked up and saw a man that looked breathtaking. He had dirty blonde hair that was gelled back and his skin was as white as whipped cream. His eyes were an extraordinary forest green color. I couldn't help but openly stare at him.

"What is a beautiful lady such as yourself doing away from the entertainment?" He asked looking at me deep in the eyes. I bit my bottom lip and stared deep into his eyes. From years of experience I noticed that he was wearing contacts.

"Um…I just…needed some air." I said simply. He gave me the most enchanting smile, his teeth so pearly white.

"Someone as beautiful such as yourself shouldn't be alone, it's not safe." He said. His voice was so whimsical, he could so be in high school musical 5.

"She's not alone you bloodsucker." Said a voice. I snapped away from the Zac Efron wannabe to look at Jacob. He looked furious. He was shaking and had his hands balled up to his sides.

The Zac Efron wannabe scrunched up his nose.

"Are you the one that responsible for that awful stench?"

"I'm one of the many here. I suggest you stay away from here unless you want to die." He said glaring him down. The guy just smiled.

"What are you going to do? Reek me to death?" He asked smirking at him. I glared at him. I saw Jacob starting to shake and I stood up.

"Leave." I said looking pointedly at the bloodsucker. He looked at me, taken aback. He then glared at behind me. He stalked off.

"Did he hurt you in anyway?" Jacob growled at me. I looked at him; he was staring at the guy. I shook my head.

"Did he say what he wanted with you?" I shook my head again.

He looked tired and appeared more than his 18 years of life. I sat down and patted the space next to me on the fountain, he sighed and sat down as well.

"So what are you doing here outside by yourself?" He asked sitting down next to me. I bit my lip.

"Oh not much, I just wanted an _adventure_!" I said grinning at him, saying adventure like Flap Jack does. He shook his head at me.

"That was foolish, you know that? There's too many bloodsucker here and you went off on your own. Never do that again." He said looking at me straight in the eyes. His black eyes somehow got darker, or was that just the lighting?

"Well you went off on your own into the forest. I simply stayed outside of the ballroom." I said glaring at him. Who the fudge did he think he was for telling me what to do, he ain't my momma and even if he was then I still wouldn't give a rats hiney about what he was saying.

"I can take care of myself, you on the other hand…I care about you so I don't want you hurt, okay?" He said slightly, sounding half ticked off. I glared at him, so now he cares about everyone.

"Whatever." I simply said. I heard him take a deep sigh. I looked up at him and when I saw his face I stopped glaring. He didn't need this. A song started playing, it was: Trainwreck.

"La di da, yeah

You fled from medication  
'Cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor  
Who keeps calling you insane

You're lost even when  
You're going the right way  
You mean the world to me  
Even though you might be crazy"

I got up and put my hand out.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked smiling at him. He looked up at me surprised. He got up and grabbed my hand. He snaked his arms around my waist and I around his neck.

"And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong

The things you say  
Made me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you  
If you changed, no, yeah"

I put my head on his shoulder, my chin barely reaching.

"I shook your hand  
And you pulled it right away, yeah  
You asked me to dance  
And instead I said no way

Inside I was dying to give it a try  
And you begged me so I stayed  
I knew you were different  
From the I way caved."

I could see over his shoulder Isabella. She was openly staring at us. I hide my face on his chest, burying it there to hide the grin off my face. It helped to stop me from sticking my tongue out at her.

"And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong

The things you say  
You make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you  
If you changed, yeah, ooh, no, yeah"

There was something about Jacob. It must have been because of his height and width but my body seemed to fit perfectly. I felt like I was the ink cartridge and he was the printer. I wondered if he could feel it.

"We were so different  
But opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing  
And I never looked back  
You're one of a kind  
No one can change this heart of mine, oh

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong"

I felt him pull away from me slightly. My grin must have been too wide. I looked from side to side until I noticed he was staring right at my eyes.

"The things you say  
You make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you  
If you changed, oh yeah

One more thing I thought I'd share  
With someone special  
I am falling like I never fell before"

I saw him leaning down and I instinctly closed my eyes and titled my head. I could feel his warmth radiating off of him.

"It's funny you said we'd never make it  
And look how far we've come  
You're a trainwreck  
But with you, I'm in love"

I felt his lips graze mine. It felt…I don't know but it felt good.

"Biba they're going to cut the cake now!" Yelled Yazmin running up to me. I instantly backed away from Jacob and started flailing my hands. My face was scarlet red and I couldn't take off that stupid grin off my face.

"Oh foo shoo mi amigo." I said laughing nervously. She cocked her head to the side. She saw Jacob and smiled at him and then looked back at me.

"What were you and Wacwab doing alone?" She asked. I laughed nervously, waving a hand.

"Oh nothing…I was just…um…telling his a secret." I said my brows furrowed. "Yeah, that's it!" I exclaimed raising my arms. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"If you say so." She said. I looked side to side.

"So…what flavor is the cake?" I asked making small talk.

"Oh yeah! It's chocolate!" She said jumping up and down. I grinned wider.

"Omb I want some!" I said clapping my hands together. She grabbed my hand and then grabbed Jacob's. I kept my eyes on the ground.

We grabbed some cake and then an hour later left. The whole time I refused to so much as look at Jacob. It's because he wasn't hot like Zac Efron or Taylor Lautner.

Once we got home I quickly ran to my room and changed. I put on an oversized t-shirt and some boy shorts and curled up, sitting on my bed, listening to my I-pod.

I tried to blank my mind by putting My Chemical Romance and just letting myself drown in the music by not listening to the words and listening to the beat but it didn't work. I kept on thinking of Jacob's lips. We didn't full on kiss but our lips did touch.

I felt my stomach turn; it hurt. I groaned. I wondered what time it was and looked at my I-pod. It was eleven pm…it was almost Sunday now. My eyes widened.

"Oh honey biscuits!" I said getting off my bed to look for my phone. I found it almost half an hour later on my ground, more than half the battery dead. I had 3 missed calls. All from George. One at his usual calling time, another one two hours later and another one three hours after the second. The third one was around the time me and Jacob probably kissed. I clutched my phone. I'd call George but first of all, I wasn't feeling it and I felt like I was the worst girlfriend and future fiancé ever. Second of all it was the middle of the night over in France Land.

I decided to change my over sized shirt to another one, smaller but still too big for me, that belonged to George. It smelled just like him. It smelled like the laundry soap he used but in a good way. It was the kind the commercials passed where the people would be sniffing the articles of clothing and they'd pull away with a wide smile. I pulled away with a wry smile.

I laid down and my bed, just staring at the ceiling when I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the caller Id and it read: George. I sat up and answered.

"Jell-O." I said, trying to start it off nonchalantly. Well nonchalantly for me anyways.

"Vivian!" He said with a sigh of relief. "Are you alright? I called you but you wouldn't answer. At first I thought it was like last week where you simply had you phone dead but I wasn't sure and I got worried." He said. I shrunk on my bed.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I was at a party and I couldn't over hear anything or feel anything because me and Ana were dancing the whole time." I said, I bit my lip and felt like I should just have a cup of hot coffee spilled on me, black so I wont have the urge to drink it. Black, I thought biting my bottom lip.

"That's good to hear. Actually, it's good to hear your voice." He said. I squirmed on the bed.

"It's good to hear you too." I said. I wasn't lying…completely. I just didn't know anymore. We talked for a while because he had to go to sleep, it was 4am, and he couldn't go to sleep until he heard I was all right.

Once we hung up I squeezed my eyes tightly and refused to open them, it felt like hours until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's note**: So…what'd you guys think? Was it worth the wait? Tell me so that it never takes more than, at the most, one day to update. Especially on a cliffhanger.

Okay so as you guys might be imagining, yes the song is ment to have a deep meaning and intertwine with the story. Well at first when I was thinking up what to write about in this story I had want it revolving around that song but my story has shaped itself to a point, right now, where the song kind of has nothing to do with the story. I think I realized that after I looked up the defitinion of a trainwreck and put it in front of my finished chapter one, the definition on the other hand has a lot to do with the story. The song will come up later and it'll be more closely intertwined with the story plot.


	15. BoysBoysBoys

So I couldn't have any review recognitions because then the plot for this chapter would be obvious so they're at the end of this chapter. You should totally read them and then review just like them ;)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anybody other than Vivian, her family, George and the story plot.

* * *

If I knew what I was doing would hurt me like a female dog then what in the world was I doing here? I thought as I pulled up my pants and zipped them up. I washed my hands and looked myself in the mirror. I dried my hands and then ran a hand through my hair to try to give it a less messy look.

I got out of the bathroom and when I saw Jacob sitting at the sofa I knew it wasn't because I was a masochist and got off something like that. I came back because…I just did.

I sighed and sat down on the couch vertical from him and looked at the TV. Ana, Seth and him were watching wrestling. They ate popcorn as they threw some at the screen and at the movements that were _obviously_ fake.

I yawned as I watched. I knew most of the people because my little brother loved wrestling so he would watch it all the time and play Smack Down vs. Raw on his playstation 3. Apparently, John Cena and HBK were talking smack to each other because HBK was talking smack about Cena during his last match so Cena wanted pay back. Now HBK was telling him to put his championship belt on it, if not he was a chicken and blah blah blah.

I yawned again and curled up on the corner of the couch, laying my head on the hand holder.

I saw Ana stand up abruptly as Cena got chocked slammed.

"Ouch, come on Cena!" She said. I yawned again and waved my hand in my face, you can't see me, I thought, doing Cena's signature move.

After the match, of whom my man Cena won, we sat around the living room skimming through channels. Well, Jacob did anyways. Ana and Seth went outside to the backyard to "talk" though if Ana was anything like me she was probably sucking face with Seth right now. Knowing her though, she was probably just talking about the most randomest things with him and he was nodding and smiling at all the right moments.

I sighed of boredom but didn't leave the room. Something kept me there, or should I say _someone_. I mentally groaned at the thoughts I was having, ever since Saturday I couldn't get that boy off my mind because of the mistake I did. I needed to tell George about what I did…but not right now. I felt like he was mad at me for not picking up on Staurday, even though he didn't say anything.

I felt my eyes stray to him. Ever since they told me about the fact that they were shape shifters it was apparently their cue for them to walk _everywhere_ shirtless. Not that they didn't have the body for it, they could be in that commercial that had that one song that went: "hot bod'…check out check out that bod'."

I dug my head into the arm holders and groaned quietly.

"Sorry, I'll change it." He said quietly. I wanted to laugh but I felt like I would have tears coming out. He was still a little boy. I could tell from the way he behaved most of the time. I was such a pedo.

I looked around. I took a deep breath. I felt color go to my cheeks as I lay down on my stomach, getting myself comfy for what I was going to say.

"Soooo…was it me or did that Isabella still have a thing for you?" I asked wriggling my eyebrows at him. He looked at me quickly; I saw his eyes and stared for a couple of seconds before looking away, breaking the eye contact, and staring at the TV.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me about what you heard on Saturday." I looked up at him, eyes wide. I saw him smile at me sadly.

"You're really noisy even when you're standing still, plus you had a very…specific scent." I felt myself turn red.

"Oh." Was all I could figure to say.

"Look Bella just loves me like a friend; she's in love with the bloodsucker." He said turning back to stare at the TV.

"Are you sure it doesn't bug you because you might still like her?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I care for her, like I told her, she was my friend and even though we didn't date or anything she was my first and she'll always take a special place in my heart…just not like before."

"So you and her…did the deed?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, she hit me the first time, I was too hard though and she ended up hurting herself. The second time…she didn't want to at first but…"

"Oh so you force all your women?" I said, appalled.

"Well I didn't _force_ her. Just took her by surprise." My mouth opened wide.

"You're…a monster."

"Well…if it makes it any better that was my first kiss, unlike her, so…"

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"It was my first kiss…"

"What?"

He sighed "My first kiss, she hit me because I took her by surprise but she ended up hurting herself."

"Ohhhhh…I thought you meant…"

"Meant what…?"

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Uh huh." He said, still flipping the channel.

"Oh…well…so you said you're in love with someone else, and Isabella now knows…and she still wants you." I said looking at him pointedly.

"You think?" He said monotone, changing the channel. I flipped over, so that now I was lying down on my back, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh yeah, for sure. You can tell by the dirty looks she kept on giving me." I said with a small laugh.

"She gave you dirty looks?" He asked, I could feel his gaze on me but refused to look.

"Uh. Huh. She must have thought I was…your imprint?" I said, questioning the imprint part. I heard him turn off the TV.

"My…imprint?"

"Yeah." I said laughing. "That's impossible because it only happens to animals."

"Well…I am pretty much half wolf…"

"But it only happens to animals during a critical period. I.e. birth. It usually happens that when exposed to a certain stimuli the animal has a profound and lasting effect on later social behavior with respect to the stimulus objects for the behavior. The behavior is unable to become extinct or reversed, lasting a life time." I said nodding my head.

"What?" Was all he said. I sat up.

"Like when a baby duck hatches, the first thing it sees it imprints on. It then will follow it and become attached to it." I said.

"Where'd you get that from?" He asked furrowing his brows at me.

"Um, my psychology classes." I said smiling at myself.

"Psychology classes? Why are you taking those, are you crazy?"

"No." I said shaking my head. "Psychology, to put it simply, is the study of the human mind and behavior. I'm taking the classes because I want to become a social worker."

"Oh. That's nice of you to do." He said giving me a smile. I bit my bottom lip looking down.

"Thanks." Silence overcame us. I closed my eyes tightly as I tried to figure out what we had been talking about originally.

I didn't have to luckily because I heard the door open. I looked over and saw it was Embry and Quil.

"Hey." I heard Embry say. He smiled at Jacob and then turned and gave me a toothy grin. I looked away.

"So what's up?" asked Quil.

"I think I know!" said Embry. The way he said it all enthusiastically made me narrow my eyes at him.

"Yes, Embry?" said Quil brows furrowed.

"I believe these two were doing some very R rated things together." He said nodding his head, smiling. My face turned a bright red. He told.

I glared at Jacob who seemed too busy glaring at Embry who was also being glared at by Quil so I thought, what the heck, and started glaring at Embry too.

"What? Wasn't that why there was that thick tension?" He asked, shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"_Anyways_," said Quil. "We were thinking about going out for some pizza. You guys up for it?"

"Sure." I said.

"I will too, I guess." said Jacob.

"Sweet." said Embry.

"What about the other two?" asked Quil.

"They're coming." said Jacob.

"And Elijah and Yazmin?" asked Quil.

"They're busy doing Elijah and Yazmin related stuff, you wouldn't understand." I said shaking my head. He smiled in response.

"So when are we going?" I asked standing up. I was wearing my sweatpants and UCSC t-shirt. I was trying for the whole I'm-not-trying-hard-to-impress-you-because-I-don't-want-you-so-maybe-you-should-lay-off. It wasn't working though because I'm just too darn sexy, even when I don't try to be. I still needed to change if I was going to be seen by the public.

"Uh, later." said Embry sitting down next to Jacob. Quil sat next to me. I went to go change nonetheless. You never knew with teenage boys when later was, it could be in five minutes, three days, six years or, simply, never.

Once I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a gray tank top that said in yellow: I'll find a way to see you again. I put on my black knee length boots and my mascara and gloss.

I walked out of my room trying to strut when I heard someone punch something, or someone.

"Idiot." I heard Quil say. "Way to make it obvious."

"Well it's not my fault." I heard Embry whine.

"Yeah it is." said Quil.

"Well you think about her all the time and about kissing her so it just came out." said Embry in defense.

"This connection we have in unhealthy." Said Jacob sighing.

"This connection with Embry is unhealthy." said Quil.

"I vote we take him out of the connection." said Jacob.

"You guys can't do that." I hear Embry say with a scoff.

"Oh really?" said Quil.

"That's what you think." said Jacob. I heard noises and walked inside the living room to find Quil sitting on top of Embry. I laughed.

"Kids these days." I said smiling as I shook my head at them. That's what they were, kids. Not wolves and certainly not men, just boys.

"We're not kids. W'ere grown men!" said Embry, still on the floor, being sat on. I raised my brow.

"If you boys say so. So what do we do now?" I asked sitting down on the recliner seat.

"We could always play spin the bottle." said Embry winking at me. I heard Jacob groan. I felt my face go red. They made everything so obvious.

"Let's not and say we didn't." I said smiling pointedly at him. He shrugged and looked at Jacob.

"Sorry man, she just didn't want you right now." I glared at him, my face probably turning a scarlet color. I looked down so that my hair would block my face.

"Can we not discuss that please, thanks?" I said looking at my nails.

"Sorry about Embry, he's just doesn't know how to socialize with females around." said Quil smiling at me apologetically.

"Oh, it shows." I said nodding my head and smiling sarcastically.

"You know what? I'm feeling very targeted right now." said Embry shaking his head. I scoffed.

"Wonder why?" I asked him staring him down. He grinned at me.

"Is it because you want me instead of Jake because if that's it then I'm going to have to deny you no matter how hot you may be. It's bros before hoes." He said nodding his head.

"Are you calling me a hoe?" I asked him narrowing me eyes.

"Uh…" He said, mind rummaging for a response.

"Like I said, socially awkward." said Quil shaking his head at Embry.

"So…we going to get some pizza now or what?" asked Jacob.

"Can't we just order some here?" I asked slouching in my seat.

"No, they don't do home deliveries." said Jacob.

"Then why didn't you and Embry get the pizza before coming?" I asked Quil. He shrugged.

"The place is all the way in Forks and we'd have to come back to La Push and it would take forever." said Embry.

"We're still going from La Push to Forks and back again." I commented narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah but now we'll have more company so it won't be awkward." said Embry.

"Plus, I like eating in; the place is nice." said Quil. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. When are we going?" I asked.

"Once Ana and Seth bring their butts over here." said Quil.

"It might be a little too hard for Ana though because she's got a big butt." said Embry. Quil smacked him.

"Ew." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Well Seth is always thinking about it, blame him." said Embry in defense.

"You guys need to stop reading each other's minds." I said sighing. Ana and Seth then gave us the honor to come inside and we all crammed in my Jeep. My Jeep is a five seater so it was kind of awkward. Quil was in the passenger seat, Ana was sitting on top of Seth, blushing like a mad woman and Embry sat in the middle between them and Jacob. I loved being the driver.

Once we got to the pizza place everyone started pushing and shoving to get out. I got a good laugh from watching all them wrestle out.

We all sat at a round booth. The lights were slightly dimmed. I pursed my lips.

"So what kind should we get?" asked Quil standing up.

"Pepperoni" Said Seth and Embry.

"All meat." said Ana and Jacob.

"Chicken." I said. White meat is boss.

"Uh, I guess I share a pizza with Vivian." Said Quil.

"Not fair, she eats less than all of us!" said Ana glaring at Quil.

"Not my fault, we're getting three X-Large pizzas and we're sharing in couples…but not that kind of way." said Quil correcting himself. "More like…couples in a mathematical way." He said nodding.

"Just go get the pizzas Quil." said Seth. Quil shrugged and we all handed him some money. I groaned looking in my wallet. I was starting to run out of money. I guess it had to do the fact that I'd always go out with George and he'd pay for everything, which was annoying. He'd always beat me to the bill and refused to let me go dutch.

Once the pizzas came we all started digging in. I took two whole slices when I noticed that Quil was on his sixth. I looked around and noticed everyone had almost finished. They had all been fighting each other to get as many slices as they could. I laughed just watching all of them go at it.

Hanging out with them reminded me of high school. My friends were insane, they were all weird in their special ways and yet that was enough in common to make all of us friends. We all varied in ethnicity, age, height and intelligence, though most were nerds. In Santa Cruz our get togethers were less, fun. I had fun and all but it was innocent things like playing apples-to-apples, playing with nerf guns, and just talking back in high school. Now for fun it's either going clubbing, to the movies, to the mall, the beach or exploring the forest. All of which sound like fun but believe me, with the people I now hang out with it's not much of a blast.

I saw Ana stuff a pizza slice in front of Jacob's face with a smirk while he glared her down. I saw Seth try to convince Embry to cut the last slice in half, which he didn't. I saw Quil eat the last slice from our pizza and I saw that for the first time in a long time that I could just sit back and not try so hard to entertain others and simply be entertained.

* * *

**Author's note**: So nothing _that_ big really happened. They were just chilling and having fun. This chapter is mostly there to let some time pass and let them just all get together and have some good and innocent fun. Review please =D

**Review Recognitions**: This chapter was out soon for people like **WolfGirl525**, (sorry but she didn't break up with George in this chapter XD), **DareBare13** (that wanted me to update soon =D)and **br-girl** who wanted some more time of Vivian and Jacob together…plus I did too. XD


	16. Bad Reputation

So here's the next chapter! =D I love how everyone thinks Vivian is gonna break up with George. Who knows, maybe George is tried of Vivian leaving him hanging and never answering the phone? Idk, you'll just have to find out.

This is a bit of a filler chapter kind of like the last one but important things do happen that are indicators of what's to happen in future chapters so you guys can't skip it ;)

Thanks to my reviewers! =D You guys make it sound like I'm doing a service to the community.

I'm glad this is a good enough Jacob/oc for **kimmi-kub89**.

To **rachelownsabosszefronposter, **I'm more of a loser for writing everyday. XD

I also love the fact that **WolfGirl525** couldn't wait for this chapter...I couldn't wait to put it up...it's been ready since the night before.

But I _especially_ love how **br-girl** always manages to review, telling me exactly what she loved.

You're all being loads of help.

So I was originally not gonna put a song in this one but **DareBare13** made me reconsider. I didn't want to bombard every single chapter with one especially considering I've been doing a lot of songs lately. I am for sure putting one in the next chapter; I even know which song…I just don't know what the next chapter is about XD **if you don't like me putting that many songs tell me.**

**Diclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone other then Vivian, her family, George, and the story plot. The rest, including my stud muffin, belongs to Stephine Meyer.

* * *

It was Thursday and like most days the La Push cult and I went over to Emily's house.

Emily was baking some cookies when I got there. The house smelled like heaven…well my kind of heaven anyways.

"Hi Emily." I said smiling at her. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Hello Vivian." She said smiling. "How are you doing?"

"Same old, same old." I said, leaning on one of the counters. Another girl was there, if I remembered correctly her name was Kim and she was Jared's girlfriend…but that was only if I memory served me right.

"Hi." She said grinning at me. The thing about her was that she loved to play with my hair. According to her there weren't that many girls in La Push that had curly hair so she loved to twirl my hair around and to braid it.

"Hey. You helping Emily make some scrumdidly-umptious cookies?" I asked cocking my head to the side. She shook her head grinning sheepishly.

"No, knowing me I'd probably end up burning the cookie dough before it even went into the oven." I laughed.

"Oh I hate when that happens." I said snapping my fingers.

"When are the cookies gonna be ready?" Asked Jared coming inside the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Kim's waist. Yup, they were definitely dating.

"No not yet babe." She said giving him a light kiss on the cheek. I turned away.

"And they wont be ready if you keep on asking Jared Tinsel." Said Emily narrowing her eyes at him, holding a wooden spoon pointedly at him. He laughed.

"Alright alright, see ya." He said giving Kim one of the most passionate kisses I've ever seen. I turned away, face bright red. People in La Push were way to into PDA.

"Where are you going?" Asked Kim, once they parted.

"Oh I just got to make a quick perimeter check. Apparently there's a vampire that's been stalking around La Push and it's not one of the Cullen's." He said walking off.

"Wait!" Said Emily. Jared stopped walking but he didn't turn around. "Who else is going with you?"

"Um…just Elijah and Paul. Everyone else is in the meeting room discussing the shift schedule. Sam's orders." He said exiting. I narrowed my eyes. That was always at the end of every sentence. When I'd see Ana and Elijah sneaking out at 2am it'd be that, when I saw them asleep at 4pm that'd be their excuse. That was also at the end of every sentence when Jacob would leave the house and when he'd come over he'd just be knocked out on the couch I'd ask him why he was so sleep deprived and that'd be his answer.

Emily sighed. She started placing the dough on a tray.

"Your boyfriend is really bossy." I told her when Jared left. She looked at me and gave me a slight laugh.

"I know but he has to. Him and the others need to protect us."

"The none wolf girls." Said Kim rolling her eyes.

"He's overworking his employees though, there should be a law against that." I said crossing my arms against my chest.

"There is." Said Emily smiling at me.

"It just doesn't apply to shape shifters." Said Kim huffing. "Jared's been so overworked. I'm glad he graduated this year because last year it was nearly impossible for him to apply himself to school and going running around in the forest with the rest of the pack."

"Sam's overworking himself too. He takes most of the shifts because he needs to train the new boys and because he's very interested in what the vampire wants around these parts. It'd make sense if it were in Forks but why La Push? The mere scent of the pack should keep it away." Said Emily placing the batch of cookies into the oven. I furrowed my brows.

"Shut up!" I heard Ana yell. I peered inside the living room and saw Ana glaring daggers at Leah.

"You know it's true." Leah said smirking down at Ana. I saw Ana shove her roughly. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Ana." I said sternly, eyes wide. Ana didn't even turn to look at me.

"This little dip shit is talking smack about you." She said to me. I laughed forcefully scratching my head.

"Oh I get that all the time." I said, it was true, not everyone got my sense of humor. In one of my Psych classes they even tried to diagnose me and figure out what was mentally wrong with me. Then again that was kind of a lab we were all doing but my friends did volunteer me in our group so that must have been saying something.

"Vivian, it's not like that. She called you a whore and loose." Ana said glaring at Leah.

"Oh, well I'm not so issue resolved." I said smiling pointedly. I felt someone pull on the edge of my shirt and saw Yazmin standing next to Claire. I looked around and noticed that no one else was around.

"She doesn't even deny it." She said smirking at me. I opened my mouth slightly at her. I don't know what was worse. Her making those comments behind my back or in front of my face.

In front of my face, I decided. "Oh hell no." I said in my best ghetto accent. I even lifted my index finger for emphasize. She scoffed and looked slightly amused. I felt something stir. No one ever messed with me. Then again I always stayed out of everyone's way and tried to be pleasant. The only people I could say ever bullied me were my older cousins, I know my family is oh so loving.

"There's no point in denying it. Everyone including myself knows about how your cheating on your little boyfriend with Jacob." She said narrowing her eyes at me. I held my breath.

"First of all, that's my business and you don't know…" I looked down at Yazmin. "..squat." I said finishing without laughing at how pathetic I sounded. "And second of all, that was how Jacob perceived what happened. Memory could serve him wrong and he could of embellished things. Plus it was an accident." I said putting my hands on my hips, trying to still keep my best thug face on.

"If it was so much of an accident then why are you _all_ over him _all _the time?" She asked smirking, cocking a brow. I glared.

"It was an accident so there's no reason to act differently."

"You are acting differently, your with him more, everyone can tell." She said.

"I don't give a…" I looked at Yazmin again who was glaring at Leah. "…monkey's uncle…what other people think. Just…duck off." I said finishing with my normal voice. It was pointless to try to scare her off with my ghettoness. I was all talk, no action. Her on the other hand, well it was as simple as she's a wolf.

She laughed at me and started walking away. I barely saw Ana's snow-white wolf form take a swipe at her. I saw Leah fall on the ground and then in a blink of an eye she also transformed into a gray colored wolf.

They barked and I could tell they weren't really caring about the objects in the room by the fact that I saw some of the things getting smashed. I saw Sam walk out of his room and he stared at the two before he ordered them to change back, they did, slowly growling at each other. I saw Sam look at me and I turned away.

"What happened here?" He asked both of them, narrowing his eyes at them.

"Leah was being a total female dog." She said, still glaring at Leah. "She was talking smack about my cousin and what happened between her and Jacob. I _refuse_ to let her get away with it, she knows that they can't help it." She said growling.

Leah scoffed. "I was just saying facts." I glared at her. Sam sighed.

"I shouldn't of let you two come out once you learned your shifts." He said.

"I'm-I'm sorry." I said softly, my head lowered. He grabbed my elbow.

"I don't care what I promised Jacob, I need to tell you. Come with me." He said guiding me outside.

Once outside we sat down on the stairs and then he told me about imprinting. He told me about the connection between Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire, and Emily and himself. He also told me about what happened between Leah, Emily and himself. It made me feel better about what I did, not completely better but it made me understand why I let Jacob kiss me.

"That in no way means that you're forced to be with him. Especially in a romantic relationship with him. You can take Quil and Claire as an example, they have more of a sibling relationship." He told me. I sighed and looked up at his cold dark eyes, which seemed warmer to me now than ever.

"Why did no one tell me about this a long time ago?" I asked hands on my cheeks.

"Jacob didn't want us to tell you so you wouldn't feel forced to grow a relationship with him or to…fall for him." He told me. I bit my bottom lip.

"I understand." I said. I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, you have no idea how much this means to me." I said. He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"You welcome, now let's go join everyone. I think the cookies are ready." He stood up and I did as well. When we came in we saw everyone crowded in the kitchen. I saw Kim wriggle her way out holding five cookies.

"Vivian!" She sang. I laughed seeing her stumble along and come to me, handing me two cookies.

"I saved you some. I would have saved you more but they said I was hogging all the cookies so I could only save one for Jared." She told me, eyes wide.

"Thanks Kim." I said smiling at her.

"No problem…well it was but still." She said grinning at me. "Oh I heard what happened. Just ignore Leah she doesn't understand."

"I know, I do understand now though." I said. She furrowed her brows at me.

"Understand what?"

"Vivian." Said Jacob approaching me. I bit my bottom lip. Kim looked at him, eyes wide and turned back at me. She winked and then wriggled her way back into the kitchen.

"Hey." I said. He ran a hand through his hair; it wasn't as long as when I first came to La Push around a month and a half ago, he had cut it the other day.

"So Sam told me…that he told you…about what I told him." He said narrowing his eyes at himself the further he went in his sentence. I smiled.

"Yeah."

"Are you freaked out by us completely now?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. I've been freaked out since I found out about everything but…it's fine." I said smiling at him gently.

"I didn't want to keep it from you but I felt it would be better." He said, looking away from me. I walked up to him and hugged him lightly. His warmth felt so right that I tightened my grip, though it was a bit too hard because he was too wide. I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Thanks." He whispered to me. I smiled. There was something about him that made all of okay. Or maybe it was the fact that other people were also going through this too. Everything just reminded me of a Dr. Phil show, not that I ever watched it but my friends told me about the ridiculousness of all the drama.

"Don't worry about it. I know how much you need me to be with you." I said. But truth be, I also needed to be with him too.

It was Saturday morning and like everyone remembers from their childhood Saturday morning = bowl of cereal + cartoons. There was one variable missing in the equation, no cereal. Yazmin reminded me of this as she threw a tantrum on the kitchen floor, that girl was really cuckoo for her coco puffs. I opted to go to the grocery store once Elijah told me my aunt told him to remind me to restock the fridge and gave him money and a list on Tuesday.

I grabbed the house phone and dialed Jacob's number. It was the only number I had memorized other than my parents and the house number. It was probably due to the fact that I haven't been using my cell phone lately.

"Black residence." I heard Jacob say. I rolled my eyes.

"Your not black!" I yelled at him. "How many times must I tell you boy?" I swear, I could feel him rolling his eyes at me.

"I missed you too Vivian." He said in an amused tone. I felt my heart beat faster.

"I need you to take me grocery shopping." I told him.

"Alright."

"Right now." I told him.

"Sure sure, I'll be there in a bit. I'm driving!" He said hanging up the phone. I glared at the receiver. I hated the way he drove; it was as if he was in a high-speed chase.

I grabbed the money and shoved it in my pocket and put on a cardigan. The doorbell rang and I ran downstairs. I grinned at Jacob who was luckily fully dressed unlike his little amigos who liked to prance around half naked all the time. I don't feel like I rant about that as much as I should be.

We got into his Volkswagen rabbit and his drove like the lunatic he is.

"Seeing as you get to drive I get to be incontrol of the radio." I said grinning.

"Sure sure." I moved the dial untill I found a station that I liked. Bad reputation started playing. I put the vloume high up.

"I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation"

I saw Jacob give me a look. I smirked, why hadn't this song been playing when Leah was around?

"An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
An' I'm only doin' good  
When I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation"

"Since when was your reptutation in jeopardy?" He asked me.

"Since I got here." I yelled over the music, looking at him seriously.

"Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me  
I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care  
If ya think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
An' I'm never gonna care 'Bout my bad reputation"

"I think I've become deaf." he said as he pulled in and parked.

I hopped out claiming to be on holy ground. Jacob just rolled his eyes at me and got a shopping cart. I walked over to him and we walked inside.

"Okay so we need to get some fruits and vegetables." I said seeing as that section was right there.

"Sure, I'll get the fruits and you'll get the veggies." He told me.

"Sure, sure." I said waving my hand at him. I saw him grin and get a bag to put in some oranges.

"How do you know that they're right?" He asked lifting up different oranges and examining them. I grabbed a bag and looked up at him.

"Would you want to eat a squishy orange or one that's too hard?" I asked. He shook his head. "Now you know what to look for."

He laughed. "Is that exactly how you pick your oranges?"

"No, they also have to not be dirty or old looking and be this healthy looking shade." I said grinning at him. I saw him examining them carefully after five he put one in the bag.

I did the same with the cucumbers. I knew that my cousin and I loved to eat cucumbers, especially with lemon, salt and tajin. Tajin is this powdery hot sauce that's more lemony than hot but it gives the cucumbers a good taste.

After we took hours choosing the fruits and the vegetables everything else went smoothly. We lined up and Jacob started bagging the food while I put it on the moving thingy to be rung up. The girl ringing us up was a girl probably Ana's age. She kept on staring at Jacob when she thought he was looking and stared at his arms as he flexed to put the bottles of water onto the cart, as if it were nothing.

My eyes narrowed at…Rosemary, her name tag read.

"You keep on staring at him and he might get a restraining order on you." I said as casually as I could. She looked at me eyes wide and blushing. I felt my cheeks go red myself. She was just staring at him, I probably would of too if I didn't see him 24/7.

She looked down at the grocery with more intensity than with when she was staring at Jacob. I looked at her, she had black hair tied in a ponytail and she wore glasses and baggy work shirt on. I sighed.

"If I move at an angle it'll seem like your just talking to me." I said. She reminded me too much of myself. She looked up at me blushing and grinned.

"Thanks. My names Rosemary by the way." She told me. I smiled back at her.

"My names Vivian and that dork's name," I said using my thumb to point behind me. "is Jacob."

"I know. I go to school with him. He's a grade older than me, I don't think he'll ever notice I exist so much as talk to me." She told me sighing. I bit my bottom lip.

"I'm sure he will. Just wait." I said winking at her. "When he done being my bagging boy I'll introduce you two." I saw her grinning at me.

"Really? Thank you so much Vivian!" She said. "I'd hug you but I'm all the way over here." She said grinning at me sheepishly.

"It's cool." I said. She gave me a funny look and then she looked me over.

"Your not from here, are you?" She asked me.

"Nope, I'm an 100% California girl."

"How do you know him?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Eh, he's one of my cousin's friends and I needed a slave and his built helped when it came to grocery shopping so I decided to take him out of his cage." I told her with the most serious voice I could muster. She laughed.

"Well…the way he keeps on looking over at you I can tell he wanted to be here…and not just to get out of his cage either." She said giving me a sad smile. I shook my head.

"We're just friends." I said.

"That's always the best foundation when it comes to love. Plus you two came grocery shopping together…that's like…real commitment." She said nodding her head. I just laughed nervously. Luckily Jacob came to my side grinning like the idiot he was.

"So I'm done." He told me. I smiled back at him and then to Rosemary.

"Jacob this is Rosemary, she was telling me about how she goes to school with you." I said; I felt a knot in my chest.

"Hi." He said to her pleasantly. I swore she must of swooned or something. She rung me up and we left.

"That was nice of you to do." He told me while driving. I looked at him as he watched through the corner of his eye.

"To do what?"

"I have excellent hearing Vivian and you're not exactly the quietest person ever." He said grinning toothily at me; I glared at him.

"Shut up, I know." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Don't worry, I still love you." He said giving me a wink. "Even is you are loud that I fear that one day you may blow my eardrum."

"Har-de-har-har." I grumbled; arms crossed across my chest. I did feel the knot on my chest untie.

Once we got home he helped me bring in the grocery but he had to leave. Sam's orders. I put everything away and gave Yazmin her bowl of cereal and would of stayed downstairs except I had to go to the bathroom. Once I finished using the facility I decided to go in my right and is if on cue I heard my cell phone.

I answered.

"Hello Vivian." I heard George say.

"Oh, hi." I said back looking outside my window, staring at where Jake's car had been a couple minutes ago.

* * *

**Author's note**: Okay…so what'd you guys think? I hope I'm not moving them too fast but I also can't give them much time to adjust because she technically _is_ leaving by the end of the month and that's_ two weeks away _=O

**Review Please!** =D


	17. Karaoke Night

So I have a feeling that you guys might like this chapter…more good chapters are ensured in the near future including what everybody has been waiting for =D

I want to _seriously thank everyone that reviewed_. Your reviews mean a lot because it's what I look at to tell how much you guys like the chapter and my story overall. There's been so many review lately since yesterday...I think it was like 14 which is pretty big. Thanks to my new reader/reviewer **wolfie96**. So I'm glad that you guys think Vivian and Jacob aren't moving _too_ fast, I was kind of worried last chapter about it.

BTW I totally read it in a Nigel Thornberry voice, that so made my day **rachelownsabosszefronposter**...too bad there was only five minutes before Saturday(present day) changes to Sunday. Yes, this chapter was ready yesterday and so is the next chapter. Let's just say...I was bored over at my grandmother's house in which I had no Wi-fi. XD

To **Nolee**, the thing about Elijah is that that's his sense of humor that seems mean. He's a total teddy bear in my opinion and after knowing him all of her life, Vivian understands that he doesn't mean anything bad...he just wants to get a laugh. He's super rough around the edges but he'd never really hurt anyone he cared about.

P.S. **the phone call with George **was just small talk, I saw everyone was wondering about what was spoken during phone call. See reviewing does help. =D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything than the Vivian, her privileged family to be related to her, her lucky boyfriend to be able to say he's with her, and my story plot that I'm hoping everybody is loving.

* * *

"So like I was saying, you should totally come…you'll have a lot of fun." Said Jacob wriggling his eyebrows at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm not sure." I told him as I carried my clothes into the garage where the washing machine was. I put on the soap and the downy on the little spaces on the machine.

"Oh come on, I know how much you like to sing."

"Yeah well…I can't sing to save my life. Plus there's a huge difference between singing along to a song that comes on than standing up in public and singing with background music." I said separating the colors from the blacks and the whites.

"Your signing isn't _that_ bad. Embry is much worse." He said nodding to me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better."

"It should. Oh and Paul and Elijah are the worst too. They like to do a duo rap every time thinking that they're gangsters." He said shaking his head.

"I wouldn't doubt it knowing Elijah, he's originally from Oakland, like myself, so he thinks he's some gangster."

"That explains a lot."

I started stuffing in my dark colored clothes. I felt my cheeks go red when I saw a pair of lacy boy shorts on the top of the pile. I quickly grabbed them and wrapped them in other clothing, stuffing them in the washing machine.

"So will you come?" He asked me, his eyes boring deep into mine. I bit my bottom lip.

"Ye-" I stopped myself, looking down at my clothes. I sighed. "It's my laundry day, can't go."

"It's Thursday! You have the rest of the week to do it. Can't you do that later or another day?" He asked giving me his best impression of puppy eyes. I looked away so I wouldn't fall for that.

"No, I don't have any more clean clothes. Why do you think I'm wearing shorts right now?" I asked, indicating my shorts with my hand.

"I thought it was just because you were too hot in your daily sweats." He said scratching his head.

"Oh yeah, 65 F is way too much for me, I need to turn on the air conditioning because it's too hot up in here." I said, sarcasm dripping in every word. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Okay okay, I get it. I'll help you." He said. I cocked a brow at him.

"You know how to do laundry?"

"Sorta…you stuff clothes in the machine and press the start button. Not that complicated."

"First you have to separate them by light, colors, and darks."

"You already did that."

"And then you put the soap. Some people like to turn the water on before they put the clothes but it's a waste of water so I put the clothes first and then turn on the water."

"Alright. And then the water temperature differs from the color." I explained to him and let him put in the colors after I put the darks in the dryer.

Once all the clothes was washed and dried we started folding them. I couldn't help but stare at him as he folded the clothes. He reminded me of my brother when he wanted to go somewhere but my mom would say she had a lot of stuff to do so he'd volunteer himself to help her finish faster. The difference was that my brother was sloppy and he tried to do everything as fast as possible, not caring about the end result but Jacob did.

"Ew, don't look!" I said flailing, as he lifted up one of my lacy bras. I got it from one of my friends on Christmas telling me that, not only was it a gift for me but, it was also one for George. Yes, she winked at me when she told me this in front of him and his mother. Yes, I blushed like a mad woman and couldn't look at his mother the whole day.

I saw his face turn red and he flung it to the other side of the room. He started laughing when he took a closer look at it.

"What was that?" He asked me.

"Shut up, you know what it was." I told him picking it up, my cheeks a scarlet color.

"That's awkward. Why do you have that stuff?" He asked, amusement written across his whole face. I closed my eyes tight.

"Wonder why? Maybe, _just maybe_ it has to do with the fact that I'm a grown woman." I said

"I thought you were a lady." He teased.

"A lady is a girl stuck in a woman's body." I said sticking out my tongue at him.

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

"And what a say that was." He mumbled going back to folding. This was probably one of the many times in my life in which I was proud that I didn't own any thongs. That probably would have been completely worse than him just finding my bra.

"Oh god, don't ever think about it! Especially not when your in your wolf form…just NEVER think about it." I told him, eyes wide remembering that everything he thought was seen and heard by the rest of the pack.

He just laughed at me, though I could tell by the face he was making, he was bothered by it too.

Once we finished I quickly went to shower while he made everyone lunch. Yes, my cousins would make the guest cook for them; look at me for further proof.

As the water hit my face I wondered why Jake let me always have my way. George always got me whatever I wanted as long as it didn't mean he had to actually do something. For example when I'd ask him to go to Disneyland with me and my family for my brother's birthday he simply gave me money and told me to have fun. I usually would just throw the money at his face and when I'd come back I'd usually ignore him. Jacob on the other hand was going grocery shopping and doing the _laundry_ for me.

I shook my head, the water from my hair splashing on my face. There was no comparison; they were two completely different people that meant completely different things to me.

I got out and got ready all the while trying to push out thoughts in the back of my head that kept on comparing and contrasting Jacob and George.

I walked downstairs to find everyone sitting down. The only space available was at the heads of the table. Elijah was sitting next to Ana, both watching the football game. Yazmin was of course sitting next to Jacob chatting with him.

Jacob's presence was welcomed and something everyone had been used to, including myself. Ana told me that it was on the to-do list of every imprintee: to stalk their imprint, so I better get used to it because a restraining order couldn't do much against a half man-half wolf.

I sat down and started eating.

"Biba, Wacwob told me we're doing karaoke today!" Yazmin said clapping her hands together with a grin on her face.

"Ugh, is that really today?" asked Ana. "We're not allowed to go right?" She asked looking at me hopefully.

"I already promised Jake that we're going."

"Too bad, promises are meant to be broken." She said nodding her head.

"I'm right here." Said Jacob narrowing his eyes at her.

"I know; that's why I said it." She said smirking at him; he glared at her.

"Don't worry bro, Paul and I have a rematch against you and Quil." Said Elijah, food still in his mouth.

"Ew, Elijah I don't like see food." Said Yazmin

"We're not eating sea food…" I said, brows knitted together.

"She means she doesn't like to see food…it's a joke." Said Ana. Sea food…see food.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, I get it!" I said grinning.

"Took you a while." Elijah grumbled before stuffing his mouth with eggs.

"Don't be mean to Biba Elijah!" Said Yazmin glaring at Elijah from across the table.

"Whatever. Your going down Black." Elijah said narrowing his eyes at Jacob. Any other time I would have taken him seriously but I couldn't help but laugh as he was eating another forkful of eggs while there was some on the side of his cheek just hanging.

When we got to the place I first thought it was club. I then started to worry about not brining my ID because it was in my purse. Upon further investigation I noticed little kids and their parents, other teenagers and the rest of the cult hogging most of the tables. I felt like I was all of their parental supervision.

I walked behind all of them and even from there the scent of pizza and hot chocolate filled my nose. I took a seat and watched as Embry was in the middle of singing: Sexy Back. I couldn't help but give him an encore at the end. The kid was no singer but he danced like a pro and was shameless.

Elijah and Paul then cut everybody else and started singing: Cooler than me.

"If I could write you a song to make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm  
I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this  
But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me"

At first I was surprised that they weren't singing some rap song but upon seeing what direction Elijah's eyes were the whole time I understood.

"You got designer shades just to hide your face and  
You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me  
And you never say "hey" or remember my name  
And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me"

I turned my attention to Leah. She looked like she couldn't care less. I glared at her.

"Now don't you dare act like you know don't know  
Know what's up? 'Cause your nose is up  
I'm approaching up, pshh, yup  
Like I can't give you winter in the summer  
A summer in the winter, Miami in December"

I saw Leah fidget in her seat. It was small but a reaction nonetheless. I turned and looked at Elijah walk down the steps looking like he did when he came over during Christmas, right after his father died. His face was emotionless and the rest of him looked like a block in my opinion, because of the way his shoulders were so stiff and his hands weren't swaying.

I stood up and went up to him.

"Your good, I wouldn't doubt it if you really did kick Quil and Jake's butt." I said giving him an encouraging smile. He looked at me and I saw him sigh.

"I don't get it, I've never had girl problems. They always eventually come to me but…she wont." He said looking at Leah for the briefest second.

"She's just heart broken, it's best if while she was like that she didn't get another guy because he'd simply be a band aid to her."

"Maybe I don't care if I'm a band aid to her." I looked at him in his eyes.

"Did you imprint on her?" I asked him. He shook his head slowly.

"No…I don't even know if I can." I furrowed my brows.

"What do you mean, you don't know if you can? You're a shape shifter so I'm pretty sure that qualifies you." I said nodding my head.

"You don't get it. I'm only half Native American."

"What does your ethnicity have to do with anything?"

"It means that I'm lucky the blood in my dad was strong enough for me to be able to shift. People like Sam and Jacob who are completely Native American are faster and stronger than me because they're full Native American and get wolf blood from both side of their parents." I took my time processing this information.

"Is that why Ana is so short?" Elijah laughed.

"Really? Of all the things to ask after knowing what I told you that's the best you can come up with?" He asked smirking at me lightly. I tried to think of a better question. I looked around and saw Ana glaring at some girl eyeing Seth.

"Is that why Ana is scared that Seth might leave her? It's because they're not imprinted right?" He looked up at me and nodded his head slowly.

"She's insanely worried that he'll imprint on someone and she'll never be able to imprint. I've looked through all the books and she always reading trying to find something but there's nothing on children born with only half of the wolf gene."

"Oh…" I said looking at the two. She had her arms across her chest and pouting, he then started tickling her side and she started laughing. He then kissed her.

"So she took a risk…" I said softly.

"Yeah…I know Leah likes me but…she wont take the risk." I looked up at him, brows furrowed.

"Wouldn't it be you taking the risk seeing as the probability of her imprinting is higher?" I asked. He looked at me surprised.

"I…I never thought about it like that." He grinned at me and ruffled my hair. "Thanks Big Bird." I tried not to glare at him as he walked towards Leah. I shouldn't have worn a bright yellow shirt.

I took a seat next to Jacob.

"Where's Yazmin?" I asked him.

"She's asking for a song…that she wants you to sing with her." He said grinning at me sheepishly.

"What? Which one?" He scratched his head.

"Something about Hannah Alabama…"

"You mean Hannah Montana." I said correcting him.

"Yeah!" He said.

"Of course." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Can Vivian Jimenez please come up to the stage?" Asked an elderly woman on the microphone. I saw people turn around looking all over the place and I slouched in my seat, as if that would make me shrink until I turned invisible.

"Right here!" Said Jacob pointing at me.

"Traitor." I told him standing up; I glared at him, which made him grin back at me. I walked up to the stage. Yazmin was already there grinning toothily at me.

"What song are we singing?" I asked her.

"Hannah Montana." She said.

"Which one?"

"Um, the one about love." I gave her a look.

"That's not specific enough." The woman gave me a microphone and Yazmin another one.

I heard the music turn and turned myself quickly to the small TV where the words were passing.

"Woo!  
Smooth talkin', so rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
He's a cutie, he plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid

Think I'm really fallin' for his smile  
Yeah, butterflies when he says my name  
Hey!"

I turned and looked at Yazmin. She seemed to follow her brother's footsteps and also sang to someone.

"He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one"

I followed where the direction in which her stare was. I started staring at Jacob as well. He noticed me looking and gave me a confused, but amused look. My cheeks turned red and I looked back at the screen.

"He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy about him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'

Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe  
He really blows me away, hey!"

I looked back at Yazmin who was still singing to Jacob causing me to break out in a wry smile.

"And he's got a way of makin' me feel  
Like everything I do is perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into it!

He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental"

I looked at Jacob myself and I couldn't divert my eyes away from him once our eyes locked. He wasn't laughing at me anymore; he was more of analyzing me.

"He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one"

I got off the stage and I saw Yazmin skip down and walk right up to Jacob.

"Wacwob…" She said looking down at the ground, her hair covering her face. "I sang that song for you because I'm in like with you." I heard a little boy start singing: When you look me in the eyes.

"It's in love." I corrected Yazmin, taking Ana's place. I felt a knot in my chest and myself go cold.

Jacob looked at her and then back at me. He furrowed his brows and gave me a look.

"Yazmin…just in case you haven't noticed…I'm eighteen and six foot seven." He said gently.

"I'll get older…and taller. My mom said that Ana was just a mutant and I have the chance of being as tall as Elijah because of the jeans…though I have no idea what jeans have to do with anything because I wear jeans but it never makes me taller." She said ranting.

"Auntie Olivia meant the genes that make up who you are physically, habit wise and even personality wise." I explained to her.

"Yazmin, you're a smart, fun and cute girl but you're far too young for me. It'd be best if you liked someone your age because if they liked you back then he wouldn't get sent to jail for being a pedophile."

"A what?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Nothing." I said quickly giving him a look. He smiled back at me. Yazmin turned around with narrowed eyes. She saw me and her eyes softened. She then started to cry.

"Biba!" She said hugging me. I was surprised and almost fell at impact. I smoothed her hair.

"It's okay baby. Men should never be a reason to cry." I told her. She was still crying so I lifted her. I thanked Santa Claus that she was so small and skinny.

"I know but still. It's not fair." She told me in between sobs.

"It's not but life is like that. Just wait, in a couple more years you'll be asking: What the cow was I thinking liking that loser?" I said.

"Hey!" Said Jacob, I stuck my tongue out at him. Yazmin saw the exchange and sniffed.

"It's because he's in love with you, isn't?" She asked me pouting. I looked at her eyes wide. I turned back to look at Jake for some help but he was turned away, his cheeks looking red. My mouth opened and my eyes widened. He was in love with me.

I laughed nervously.

"Don't be silly, Jake doesn't love me." I told her refusing to look back at Jacob. She looked me in the eyes.

"I didn't say that he loved you, I said he was in love with you. There's a difference." I looked away from her and shook my head. I saw Ana stand up on stage and grab the mic. I set Yazmin down.

"Look Ana's about to sing." I told her. She quickly turned her attention to Ana and maintained all her focus on her. Ana was singing: Your love is my drug.

I walked up to Jacob. Who was still looking away from me.

"I'm sorry I put you through that…I should have just dealt with it by myself instead of putting you in the middle. Now she's gonna get this impression of us that-" I cut him off, kissing him while I pushed back the tears threatening to fall down.

* * *

**Author's note**: So who else felt bad for Yazmin? She was gonna find out sooner or later that Jacob was cheating on her with Vivian so it was better that it was over karaoke then catching them in the act. XD

BTW I feel like Vivian's losing her spark a bit…it's probably due to the fact that I'm trying to make everyone else have their time to sparkle so don't worry about it. If Vivian isn't amusing you it's probably because someone else is doing that.

Thoughts? Concerns? Tell me in your **Review**, please and thank you! =D

Reminder: _**One more week**_ (story wise) until Vivian needs to leave.


	18. Revelations

Okay so to **JandMbooklovers **I agree with you, and there will be soon I promise. I've already finished writing ch20 and gonna start ch21 and if I'm calulating everything correctly there will be mucho bad vampire action in ch22 and latter. For now I'll give you guys a spoiler and say that there's vampire action in this one, though it's pretty minimal and mostly good vampire.

Thanks to you guys for reviewing, sorry about the Yazmin thing but it really needed to be done. And as for Elijah and Ana...I hope their characters are complex and round...not static and flat characters that are just there. =O

**Disclaimer**: I refuse to own anything Twilight related, except Jacob…I wish I could own that hunk, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm proud to own Vivian, her family, George and most importantly the story plot.

* * *

"Put me down right now Jacob whatever-your-middle-name-is Black!" I yelled pounding my fists on Jacob's wide and very warm back. I was laughing as he carried me across some stepping-stones.

"It's too dangerous for you to walk on stepping stones. You might fall and die knowing your luck." He said; I could almost see a giant smirk on his face. I couldn't see though because my butt was the only part of my body that was near his face, seeing as he was carrying me over his shoulder, I don't think my butt wanted to check if he was smirking.

"That was only once!" I said, defending my pride.

"No, last time after that time, when you convinced me to let you cross them on your own you tripped and you were soaking wet."

"Well isn't that the point of going to the beach. Gah, get with the program Jake." I said trying to make it sound like I was annoyed with him but the grin across my face probably didn't help give that impression.

"Not that way."

"What if _you_ trip and fall? Not only will you fall but I will too. Knowing my luck you'll probably hit your head on one of the stones and get knocked out unconscious and I'll be soaking wet and have no idea what to do with your body or how to get help. I'll stay next you because I'll have no idea if I should go get help or stay and protect your dead body. Good job on killing yourself and making me worry to death."

"So you'd be worried?" He asked as we got to the other side of the beach.

"Not the point." I said. He was walking to the cliffs that weren't too high up and that we could sit down and our feet could soak in the water.

"Then what is? The fact that you're over exaggerating everything and over dramatizing everything?"

"No, not that either."

"Then what is it?"

"What's what?" I asked as he put me down.

"The so called point you're talking about…" He said cocking a brow at me. My eyes widened and I put my fist into my other hand.

"Oh yeah!" I said loudly. "I forgot what we were talking about." I said sheepishly. He rolled his eyes grinning at me.

"Of course." I lightly hit him with my hip.

"Shut up." I said sticking my tongue out at him. I saw him sit down and did the same. I took my flip-flops off and let them hang, inside the water. He on the other hand didn't have to take off his shoes because he likes to walk around barefoot and shirtless. The man was lucky that he was able to because of his gift or else he would been sick or worse, had a splinter on his foot.

I stared at the water and then diverted my attention to the sky; it was sunset. I saw Jake grab my hand and I let him hold it. I bit my bottom lip as I stared as the sun went down. The day had gone from day to night.

We walked back to my jeep that was parked in the middle of the sand. I got on and tried to move and luckily my jeep had the motor to get off the sand. I felt so badass for parking there, back in Santa Cruz I would of never dared to park in the middle of the beach. Then again the Santa Cruz beaches were always too crowded, unlike here. Everything here was so different.

I plugged in my I-pod to my speakers. It was the only electronic device I ever carried now a days and it was only when I was driving my jeep. I turned the volume up as Hot Mess started playing.

"I'm a mess when it comes to you  
I've got no inhibitions whatsoever, it's true  
I'm not the kind of girl who runs around like this  
Caught up in a kiss, best friends with benefits, no

But you're so racy, you're my favorite guy  
So unruly, so uncivilized  
Cupid got me right between my eyes  
You know you got me real bad  
Doing things that you never did."

I started singing along as I drove Jake to Quil's house. He took off his seatbelt but didn't get off.

"Oh oh, woah, oh, oh oh, woah, oh  
You wake up in your bra and your makeup  
Oh oh, woah, oh, oh oh, woah, oh  
Park in the driveway, parked sideways

Yeah, I know this is killing me  
I'm leaving every piece of my conscience behind  
Oh oh, woah, oh, oh oh, woah, oh  
I'm such a hot mess, I'm such a hot mess  
I'm such a hot mess with you."

He looked at me and leaned in for a kiss. I tilted my head towards him and our lips collided.

"With you, I never knew  
Loving you could be so fun  
It's true, I was such a good, good girl  
Before you came along

I'm getting speeding tickets  
I'm acting just like a misfit  
I'm letting my mail pile up to the ceiling  
You're making me irresponsible."

We made out for a good couple of minutes until he broke away reluctantly.

'''Cause I just wanna be with you  
Act rambunctious and see what I do  
Go hard, hit that gas  
Living life like it's all you have  
Push, push hard and make it last  
All this love is worth the mess, hot mess."

"Gotta go. Sam's orders."

"Yeah yeah. I know." I said pursing my lips. He kissed me on the top of my head and got off. I drove away once I saw him get inside the house.

When I got home I shoved my I-pod into my pocket and went to my room, walking as if I was on cloud nine. I turned on my I-pod and grabbed one of the books that I had recently gotten from my aunt's bookstore. I took my shoes off and put on my slippers. I laid down and started reading.

After two hours I felt my bed vibrate and it took me a while before I understood it was my cell phone. I groaned and answered it.

"Yessssss?"

"Vivian Julieta Jimenez, what in the world have you been thinking lately?" My mother asked me. I sighed.

"Different stuff, such as what am I going to make for dinner today, what song should I play next and where should I go to pump gas at?" I said flipping the page. The page had a picture of wolf. It was brown and had dark eyes, almost like Jake but he had highlights in his fur.

"Not what I meant or funny at all. I'm worried about you, you haven't been answering your phone in days and Olivia told me that lately you've been hanging around with that Black boy."

"Mom, everyone is Native American here and if I was hanging out with a black boy then you should be proud I'm not discriminating. I'd hate if everyone stopped hanging out with me because I was Mexican."

"Not what I meant. Why are you giving so much sass young lady, I didn't raise you to be like this?" She said to be in a disapproving tone. I sighed.

"Sorry mama, I'm just…in the middle of a good book." I said. She sighed, in what I hoped was understanding. I always tended to have some attitude when it came to being in the middle of a book and someone interrupting me.

"Is it true that you and Billy's son…are having an affair?" She asked me quietly. I froze me eyes staring right at the wolf on the page.

"What in the world makes you think that?" I said.

"Olivia told me you and that boy have been glued to the hip…and George called me the other day telling me that you've been distant lately…" I narrowed my eyes. What a snitch. I then felt bile come up my throat. What in the world _was_ I thinking calling my boyfriend a snitch for worrying about me?

"There's just a lot that's been going around. Plus I hang around with everyone at La Push, I've made new friends." I said; it was true I could go get them if she wanted me to.

"It'd probably be better if you didn't make friends with them." She said. My eyes widened at my mother's bluntness.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked a little too harshly. I heard my mom hesitate.

"The people there are…dangerous." I narrowed my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I repeated.

"That they aren't what they seem." She said. I bit my lip. It reminded me of the Swan Princess where Prince Derek was trying to figure out what that so called monster that took his beloved was…his only clue was the words of her father who suffered and died because of the attack: it's not what it seems.

"You don't know anything." I said coldly.

"No you don't know anything. Olivia told me what they're really like and I don't want you to be hurt because I love you so much mi hijita."

"What exactly did Aunt Olivia tell you?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, just know it's best if you keep away from them and try not to anger them."

"I know _everything_ about them, I also know I'm safe." I said.

"What do you mean _everything_?"

"I mean I know they, like my cousin's are no danger." I said, hoping I hadn't given too much out.

"Are you saying…you know that they're…?"

"Yes." I said. I strongly hoped we were on the right page…actually, knowing my mom I hoped I was completely wrong about my suspicion as to what my aunt told her.

"You know about them being able to turn into massive wolves when angered?" She asked me softly.

"In order to protect everyone from vampires? Yes, I know." I said sharply. I heard her take a deep breath of air.

"And your still defending them and calling them friends?" She asked sharply.

"Yes. I have no right to discriminate against something they can't help, especially considering they're like that in order to help mankind." There was a brief silence, I even thought she had hung up on me.

"You know Olivia only wanted you there so that you could keep Ana Barbara and Elijah away from the other wolves? She hoped your presence there would also help Yazmin see it was okay to be normal because hopefully the success in your life could make her want to be like you."

"Well, it didn't happen like that." I told her.

"I can see that." She said to me coldly. I looked at the clock and sighed. It was ten now.

"I have to go tuck Yazmin into bed." I said.

"Fine. Seeing as I know you have your own belief about the danger of hanging out with those dogs then I just want you to listen to me on this: marry George. I don't care or want to know if you had an affair with Billy's son…just leave it in the past. You will never find George's equal let alone his superior. Understood?" She said. I bit my bottom lip hard in hopes it would prevent tears from spilling out as I stared at the picture of the wolf.

"I get it." Was all I could say.

"I love you." She said.

"Sure sure." I said hanging up. I closed my eyes tight and tried to make sure my breathing was evenly paced. Once I calmed down I wiped away the tears that had escaped.

I got up and went to the jewelry box that I received on my fifteenth birthday. I opened it and pulled out the most expensive thing there, it was my heart.

I put the white-gold heart locket to eye view and opened it. On the inside was a picture of George and I that we took at a photo booth. My tongue was sticking out and my hair was all over the place, George had his hand around my waist and was flashing one of his rare wide grins. Right after we took the pictures he had asked me which one was his favorite and I told him it was that one because he was grinning. He then cut it and pulled out the locket, putting the picture inside of it and giving it to me for our second year anniversary present.

It wasn't until later that day that I noticed there was more to the locket, engraved on the other side of the inside of the locket was V + G in fancy font. On the back of the locket though was the part that really made me realize that I loved him; that he was the only one for me. Engraved was: love will always find its way. He had somehow found his way to me and I didn't understand why I was letting him go now.

I sighed. I heard the house phone ring and I heard footsteps rushing upstairs. I quickly put my locket away in my jewelry box.

"Vivian!" I heard Ana pounding at my door. "It's Jacob!"

I jumped and ran to my door, unlocking it. I swung it open and I saw Ana, eyes wide and face distorted in emotions.

"What about Jacob?" I asked. She looked at me and judged the way I looked. She inhaled and spoke slowly.

"He was on his shift and he found the bloodsucker…it was only him and Seth but Seth was on the other side of the perimeter and by when he got there…it was kind of too late." I looked at her, eyes wide and feeling like my whole world was collapsing. Ana looked at my face and shook her head.

"He's not dead!" She told me quickly. "He just severely hurt…and Seth told me he might have poison in his system."

"So he might die?" I asked. She looked at me, looking from my face to the phone and back again.

"That wont happen." She said clutching the phone.

"I need to see him." I told her. She bit her bottom lip.

"He's over at the Cullen's house." I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't like the idea either but it's the only way seeing as Carslie, the head of the clan, is a doctor." She said, the hysteria out of her voice.

I nodded and grabbed my keys running out of my room.

"What about Yazmin?" Asked Ana running right behind me.

"You take care of her I _need_ to see him." I told her not even turning my head.

"Fine."

I drove as fast as I could in the dark and without knowing clear-cut where the Cullen's house was. I drove around in circles until I followed a trail that was promising. Luckily it was the way to the house. I jumped out of my jeep and knocked on the door, loudly. Normally I'd first knock quietly but this wasn't a normal house visit.

A small petite girl answered the door. I didn't even bother to see her reaction to find me at her door.

"Where is Jacob?" I asked.

"So you must be the Vivian that he keeps asking about. Even on his dying bed and he keeps on asking every five minutes if you're okay." She said rolling her yellow eyes.

"Yup." I said looking inside frantically. She looked at my face and then moved away.

"Follow me." She said leading me inside the depths of the house. The girl could have been leading me my death and I wouldn't care, as long as I had some hope that Jacob would be there. I needed to lay off the sugar. I was in a rush. I started to breath in and out as deeply as I could.

I saw the girl turn around and give me a look.

"You know, I never thought I'd meet that mutts imprint face to face, let alone to see her hyperventilating." I laughed forcefully.

"I'm trying to do the breathing exercise so that I _don't_ hyperventilate."

"Oh. So Vivian, where are you from?" She asked making small talk, as if the man of…something important to me wasn't on the verge of dying right now.

"I'm from the Bay Area and Santa Cruz." I said, in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh so basically Nor Cal, and Central. Sounds adventurous."

"Not really, I was born in the Bay Area because most of my family lived in Oakland and San Francisco but then I moved to Santa Cruz because that's where I go to college." I said, my voice now at it's normal tone. We walked into the room and I saw two people leering over Jake. I tried my best not to rush over to him.

"Jazz, Viv over here needs your assistance." She said talking in an inside voice to one of the men on the other side of the room. The blonde came over here. It was the guy that looked like he constipated!

He looked at me and he closed his eyes. I furrowed my brows until I felt…so free. I exhaled, not knowing I had been holding my breath.

"Your lucky you don't seem like I'd hate you." Said the girl nodding her head with a grin. I couldn't help but laughing, my laughter ringing throughout the whole room. I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Vivian…?" I heard Jacob say. I walked towards his voice that was next to the other man. He looked up and looked at me. His eyes were yellow but they were so warm.

"So you must be Vivian." He said.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. He smiled at me softly.

"Well you are the only one that smells like human."

"That's mostly why I let you in…other than the fact that I saw you at my brother's wedding." Said the girl. Oh right, she was the girl dancing with the constipated guy.

"Is no one else here?"

"Seth was here but he left to go tell the other wolves about the vampire." Said the man. "I'm Carslie." He said giving me a smile.

"Vivian." I heard Jacob say. I looked down at the bed that he was on. It was huge; I think the only bed I've ever seen that big was George's. I looked away.

"I'm here." I said.

"I know. I could hear you a mile away." He said, a small chuckle escaping his pale lips.

"Shut up." I said, glaring lightly at him.

"Wow I can just feel the love radiating off you two and I don't have Jasper's talent." Said the girl sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised, Alice." Said Jasper.

I saw Carslie dab Jacob with a cotton swab on a his wound.

"Your lucky you missed the previous part. Carslie had to suck the blood out of your mutt and it was disgusting." Said Alice her eyes wide for effect.

"Ewww TMI!" I said, squeezing my eyes tight. She laughed.

"Alice." Said Jasper.

"I'm just playing with you." She said. I opened my eyes. "He's going to do that right now."

"What?" I asked eyes wide. She just laughed.

"Oh come on, I'm just yanking your chain. It was a joke…he did it before but it was necessary to take out any poison from his system." She told me seriously. "I'll take you to the other room. Come hither Jazz, I'll need you to calm down this girl with her raging hormones for that pup." She said walking me upstairs. As we walked farther I surprisingly felt better; as bad as that sounds on my part.

We walked into a room; it was dark purple with black on the corners and silver paint splotched all over the purple.

She grabbed my hand and examined it. Her hand was freezing against mine, which was saying something.

"You seem like a girl that would love to have a mani-pedi party while you wait for you boyfriend." She said grinning at me. "By the way, cute slippers." I looked down and realized I was still wearing my Spongebob Squarepants slippers.

"He's not my boyfriend." I said shaking my head, face red.

"Fine, I'll go back to calling him a mutt." She said rummaging through her drawer to pick out a filer. She sat down on her professional looking nail designer desk. It had anything one might need. She pulled up a chair for me. I saw Jasper take a seat on the loveseat.

"Now, you seem like the kind of girl that would like multi colored nails." She said while filing my nails. I laughed.

"How'd you know?"

"I can tell. Oooh maybe after we can play dress up. Grrr I wish my clothes was your size." She said glaring in a general direction. I took in her size, I highly doubted anything she owned could ever in a million years fit me.

"Hmmm, we could always try shopping online and have it come by mail." I heard Jasper groan quietly.

"I don't have any money to go shopping." I told her honestly. She looked at me as she guided my hands into a bowl of water.

"Don't worry about that, I do." She said grinning. I shook my head. She took out my hand and dried it on a hand towel.

"I think it'd be best if I didn't accept your money." She leaned into me.

"Truth be told, if you did you'd actually be doing me a favor." She looked around and leaned even closer. "I'm a shopoholic." She whispered to me.

"OMB like in the movie Confessions of a Shopoholic?" I asked her, eyes wide and grinning.

"Yes! I love that movie. I think it sucked that she didn't have any money though. The thought of being a poor shopoholic must be the worst." She sighed, applying red on to my index fingers.

"I can imagine, it's a bit of an oxymoron to me." She looked up at me.

"Do you like shopping?" She asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, I don't like window shopping through…" I said trailing off.

"I don't either. What's the point of being at a mall or a boutique if your not actually going to get what you want?" She said shaking her head at me as she put on some blue on to my pinkies.

"I know right." I said. "Someone finally understands."

"Have you been a misunderstood shopoholic too?" She asked me in such a serious tone that I fought the urge to so much as giggle.

"Yes." I said shaking my head.

"Now you have somebody that understands and will be there for you. I have no one to be my model for me since Bella left, Rosalie can only take so much, Esme is always busing and let's not get started about the guys. You're the right height for a model too." She said taking in my height. I smiled at her.

"Okay." I said in a high pitched voice, it wasn't because of worry anymore.

"Tomorrow, you and me. No men." She said giving Jasper a pointed look.

"YES!" He said. I laughed. Alice sighed as she applied a second coat on my nails.

"I told you, I'm misunderstood."

* * *

**Author's note**: Okay so I loved putting Alice in the story. I hadn't even thought about including the accident previously but I just felt like I needed Vivian to not be hating on Jacob seeing as she doesn't have time to be in _too much_ conflict that she doesn't even want to see him.

So I'm really worried about _this_ chapter making their relationship too fast…but it's the end of the week and they only have **one week**(story wise) together. I can either make that next chapter of five chapters from now. You'll just have to see.

**Review** please! =D


	19. Nachos

Thanks to **EclipseLover97 **and **br-girl **who reviewed last chapter. I'm only updating because you guys reviewed...though I technically I do have ch22 done and I'm gonna start working on ch23 tomorrow, I'm busing today.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything other than Vivian, her family, George and the story plot. Meyer owns everything else.

* * *

Once Jake was up and running, literally, I drove him to Emily's house. It was around one am and I felt terrible about going over and waking her up but Jacob said that that was where the meeting was going to hold place.

We went inside Emily's house and I think they didn't want me a part of the meeting because they told me to wait outside of their little meeting room and slammed the door on my face. I glared as I mumbled curses on them.

"Double double toil and trouble…yeah I forgot the rest…darn Macbeth not being fascinating enough...then again it was in competition against that really cute football player that sat right infront of me...what was his name again...?" I said walking to the living room. I saw Emily sitting down on the couch, head lowered. He her head quickly snapped up and she opened her eyes.

I cocked a brow at her. "You can go to sleep if you want to." I told her. She yawned stretching her arms.

"No, I'm alright. I can't have guests over and be asleep." She said nodding her head lightly.

"Of course you can. Elijah does it all the time!" She looked at me yawning. I yawned back…darn monkey see monkey do concept.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I just went through an experience that will probably keep me up for hours." I told her sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Did you have your first cup of coffee?" I shook my head. She lightly did a face palm.

"Oh, the incident with Jacob." She said. I shook my head and she furrowed her brows.

"I went shopping, the clothes will get here in three days and I had a mani-pedi party and now I'm stocked to go shopping tomorrow." I told her. She laughed quietly.

"That sounds like fun." I looked at her.

"Emily, we should totally do something fun like that right now." I told her jumping up to my feet. She laughed.

"Isn't it a little too late in the day to do that?"

"Nope, it's early. The early worm catches the bird." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"It's the early bird catches the worm." She corrected me. I sighed. I sounded like Yazmin now, sleep deprivation is a meany pants like that.

"I'm so out of it." I said sighing.

"We can have a slumber party." She told me smiling.

"I've never been to many sleepovers…just one and that was during the summer after my senior year…other than that I guess having my dorm mates is kind of like sleeping over." I said biting my bottom lip. She gave me a look.

"You seem like the type that would of gone to more."

"My parental units were never comfortable with letting me go over to my friend house…they always thought the worst."

"Oh, that's unfortunate." I laughed.

"Only you would say that, all my other friends would say: that sucks." I said smiling at her. She shrugged.

"Come on. Let's get some ice cream to eat out of the tubs and some popcorn to watch a cheesy movie to and then talk about boys."

I laughed. "Woah, someone up in here is a pro at slumber parties."

"A little." She said grinning at me, the little twinkle in her eyes told me it was no little.

We were watching Legally Blonde. I laughed so hard when Elle's Father told her that "Law school is for people who are boring and ugly and serious".

By the end of the movie Emily declared me the Latina version of Elle. We even practiced doing the "bend and snap".

"Sam will just love it." I said winking at her. She blushed and just laughed it off.

Ana then walked in to the room as I was in the middle of doing my best "bend and snap". She gave me a look and the looked at the credits from the movie that was still playing.

"You know all people see when they look at you is blonde hair and big boobs." She told me, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I'm not blonde." I told her sticking out my tongue. "And let's not talk about my womanly areas." Ana rolled her eyes at me.

"So you're staying the night here." She told me. I looked up at her.

"What about Yazmin?" I asked sitting down on Emily's bed.

"Elijah and Paul are going to get her…and we're getting your stuff too."

"Wait…am I staying here for more than just one day?"

"Yeah, don't worry I'll tell my mom your sleeping over at Emily's…she likes Emily so she wont make a big deal about it. Plus Kim and Claire are coming over later…"

"What's going on?" Asked Emily staring at Ana with wide eyes. Ana looked away.

"I'm not allowed to say. Sam told me to tell you to have the rooms set up though." She told Emily.

"Are we being bombed or something?" I asked her. She looked at me through the corner of her eyes.

"Kind of."

"Does it have to do with the vampire?" Asked Emily softly. Ana looked at her.

"I can't tell you guys anything, sorry." She said shaking her head. I glared at her. "Sam's orders." Emily looked down. I swear I can't decide if I like Sam or if I should just ring his neck.

Emily got up from her bed and left to go set up the rooms.

Ana sighed and laid down on Emily's bed. I lied down as well, my body on the opposite direction of her's.

"How hectic has today been?" I asked her.

"Loads." She said. I looked up at the ceiling and saw that Emily had stars painted on the ceiling. I reached up trying to reach them lying down.

"What about you?"

"Ditto." I said, the stars to far for me to reach.

"How are you and Jacob doing?" She asked me.

"I have no idea."

"What are you going do with him and George."

"I have no idea." I heard her sigh and I did so as well, my sigh turned into a yawn and I closed my eyes.

"There's just that thing about Jacob that I can't ignore but George is like…my safe haven. He's my stability. Since the day I met him he's always been there for me and gave me whatever I needed."

"How did you meet him anyways?" She asked putting her hands on the back of head. I put mine on my stomach.

"I met him on my eighteenth birthday. It was around a month into my college freshmen year and I had no friends. It was Monday so all I could think up was to spend my birthday exploring campus…hoping I'd find somewhere cool to chill at. I walked through the soccer field and then some jerk face hit my head with a soccer ball." Ana started laughing and I glared at the ceiling.

"And then he came up to me asking if I was alright and that he was sorry about his mentally challenged friend for hitting a "pretty girl" such as myself." I said rolling my eyes while smiling. "He then made me sit down on the grass and let me use his water bottle to drink while we talked.

"He asked me what I was doing walking around the soccer field and I told him what the dillio was. He then said that he just _had_ to do something for my birthday. He took me out to a quaint Italian restaurant on his Mercedes Benz. We've gone there every year for our anniversary since then." I said smiling to myself.

"Oh, sounds cute." She said reaching for her own star. "So what exactly do you feel when you talk about George?" She asked me sitting up. I looked at her.

"Um, warm and memories always flash through my mind when it comes to him."

"How do you feel when you think of Jacob?" She asked me. I felt color come to my cheeks and I bit my bottom lip to stop the grin from showing on my face.

"My heart stops beating or it beats too fast…he always makes me smile and…" I shook my head. "I felt the same with George when I first met him too."

"But you see, when it comes to average love like between you and George then the spark might have been there before but it fades with time…now the love between you and Jacob will never fade. The way you feel now will always be like that. Take Emily and Sam for example, when they're with each other they're this young couple that can't get enough of each other." She told me. "You don't have to have a couple relationship though."

"I know but…I can't help but see him as a man." I answered. "No matter how much I try to force myself to think of him as some boy or just a friend."

"If your going to stay with George, I don't want you to be with Jacob like that anymore." She told me harshly. I looked up at her, eyes wide. She took my expression and shook her head.

"He's been hurt too much and your just leading him on…do you realize you're his only hope for being in love? After you he wont ever be able to see any other woman the way he sees you?" She asked me. I turned away from her eyes that were boring inside me.

She sighed. "I'm sorry…I've thought about this a lot…seeing as I kind of obsess about imprints."

"I'm sure they obsess about you too." I said winking at her. She laughed and ruffled my hair, hugging me in the process.

"I swear I love you." She told me shaking her head at me. I flashed her a grin.

"I love you too."

After the rest of the guests got here we partied for around five minutes until we all realized it was 4 am so we went to sleep instead.

_I ran through the woods, I was looking around frantically in search of…well I wasn't sure of what I just knew it wasn't a banana slug because, ew much. I saw light and I ran to it, I figured I wasn't dead so it was okay to run to the light because light usually meant good._

_I stopped running as soon as I realized I was at the beach. I then realized it wasn't my Santa Cruz beach…it was First beach but for some reason George was standing there in board shorts._

_I waved at him, letting my feet dig into the sand, feeling the moist and cold sand on my feet. He walked up to me smiling. As he approached his eyes turned yellow and he was Edward Cullen. What the cow? He then craned my neck and I let him and he bit into my neck. I didn't do anything, not even scream or squirm. I just let him suck my blood. He then turned into Dracula, cape and everything. He pulled away._

"_Blah." He said, cape hiding his mouth. Out of thin air appeared Jacob, he was building a sand castle. Dracula went up to him and kicked his sand castle until it was destroyed._

"_Blah." He said. Jacob stood up, shaking. He turned into his wolf form and lunged himself at Dracula. He chewed on him until he was satisfied and walked away to go put a shovel in his mouth._

_Instead of Dracula on the ground I realized it was George again, ripped into shreds on the sand. Jacob started pouring sand on George with his shovel. Standing next to me was my old high school best friend, Caroline, seconds later she turned into Sammy the slug. Santa Cruz's school mascot._

"_Who will you run to help?" She asked as she ate nachos, cheese all over her face._

I stood up breathing heavily; I wiped the drool that had escaped my mouth. I looked around; it took me a couple of minutes before I realized I wasn't at my room at my aunt's house. The sun was seeping through my windows. If I remembered correctly I was at Emily's house…or was I? Was I even at La Push…or was I at my dorms?

Am I home? I thought wishfully. I looked out the window of the two-story house and sighed as I saw trees and grass all over the place.

The fact that the bed wasn't as hard as a rock should have been a dead give away that I wasn't at my dorms. Plus it was too quiet to be my house, my brother always woke up super early and always had the TV on at it's max volume…whether or not he was watching it.

I noticed one of my suitcases was next to my bed, after I tripped on it and fell to the floor face first. I groaned and got up slowly. Worst wake up call ever.

I walked downstairs in my sweats and oversized t-shirt and found Emily there watching TV with Yazmin's head on her lap. I smiled, as I got closer to them.

Emily looked up at me and smiled. "If you need to shower you can use the downstairs bathroom. Kim is asleep upstairs so the upstairs bathroom might wake her up."

I nodded. "Oh okay, thanks."

"Everything is inside the bathroom: towels, shampoo, conditioner, soap…" She told me trailing off. I grabbed my clothes and went inside the bathroom and took a shower. When I finished and dried of I had a strong craving for nachos.

I quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a plain solid red top and a white cardigan with black stripes…or was it a black cardigan with white strips…the world may never know. I put on my black flats and walked out of the bathroom. I put my dirty clothes in the room I was staying at. As I started to walk back to the living room I noticed one of the rooms that had been closed was opened. I looked inside and found a huge black garbage bag that looked like it was full.

"Hey Vivi." I turned around, eyes wide face to face with Kim.

"Hey Kimmi, you almost gave me a heart attack." I said putting my hand over my heart. She just laughed.

"Sorry." She leaned in. "Do you know why we're here?" She whispered.

I shook my head. "No idea other then that it might have to do with the vampire attack."

She sighed. "I wonder what happened that made the pack call a witness protection program on us."

"A witness protection program usually includes giving people new identities and relocating them to a whole other country with fake mustaches." I said giving her a look. "We're not in a witness protection program

"Not yet, I still need to wait for my fake mustache." She told me.

"So what's with the garbage bag, did you decide to tidy up the room when you got here?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Jared caught me off guard and I couldn't fit everything in one back pack and I couldn't find any suitcases so I had to deal with a garbage bag." She told me rolling her eyes.

"That sucks."

"Biba!" Said Yazmin running up to me. "Some girl is here to go shopping with you." I looked at Yazmin furrowed. Alice.

"Ooooh, um…" I walked downstairs and found Alice wearing sunglasses, a scarf, gray petticoat and black leggings. She was smiling pleasantly at Emily, I saw Ana was standing next to Alice, hands crossed against her chest.

"Hi Alice." I told her. She looked up at me and smiled, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Hey there Viv. Are you ready for our shopping trip?" She asked me, clasping her hands together. I looked at Ana who rolled her eyes.

"I'm going with you and so is Yazmin…we trust Alice…"She said giving Alice a side glance. Alice smiled at her.

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. Alice smiled at everyone pleasantly at everyone.

"I'd take you all but it'd be too much of a risk for all of you." She said with laughter in her voice.

We went in Alice's Porsche 911 turbo, I think her driving was worse than Jake's, I didn't think that'd ever be possible.

Ana was raving to Alice about her car, it's been Ana's dream for a while now to own a turbo 911. The day she were to get one I'd probably stay off the streets and curl up on my bed with my blanket over me until the day she were to crash.

I can honestly confirm Alice's statement about her being a shopoholic, I thought as I sat down on a chair. I was sitting in front of Panda Express and was starving but too sore from walking and carrying bags to move.

"Must…get…food…" I said my hand reaching out across the table. I saw a couple stare at me and I quickly withdrew my hand and put it to my side.

"So that was fun." Said Alice setting her bags down on the ground. I saw bags floating and blinked. I noticed they were wearing some gladiator sandals and realized it was just Yazmin covered in shopping bags. Ana herself had bags too, bags full of books so her's were heavier. I laughed to myself.

I saw the couple stare at me again and I pursed my lips looking away.

"Ana, be a dear and get us some food." Said Alice handing Ana a hundred. Ana looked at her and looked back.

"Get me panda!" I yelled at her as she put her bags down. The couple looked at me, stood up and walked away. I sighed.

"I want chow mien, orange chicken and pot stickers!" I said, my stomach growled. Yazmin went with Ana to go stand in line.

Alice sat down next to me.

"Sorry, I completely forgot that you need food.' She said smiling at me sheepishly.

"It's cool." I told her rubbing my stomach. She just gave me an amused look.

"When you get home, make sure to show all your clothes to your new friends. I would love to get more shopping friends and that might convince them."

"Sure sure." I said as I eyed the food that Ana was bringing hungrily. I then proceeded to pig out until I couldn't eat anymore.

Once we finished eating Alice took us back to Emily's house. Ana went upstairs to start reading her new books. I started showing Emily and Kim all my new clothes and Yazmin showed Claire all of her new clothes.

"Something fell out." Said Kim picking up a piece of paper. She handed it to me and I saw a phone number with a name. Alice.

* * *

**Author's note**: Okay so I'm hoping my story is complicated and a sort of a mystery. When you feel you have one question answered you get a bajillion more that are slowly answered in chapters later. =D

Exactly **five more days **(storywise) before Vivian has to leave La Push. =O

P.S. I was so craving nachos by the end of this chapter,

**Review** please and ask your questions. Your reviews are greatly appreciated.


	20. Heart to Hearts

Thanks to the few that reviewed, you make me make sure I wake up before 12 in the morning to update. XD I'm glad you guys love my story so much, I feel pretty awesome right now.

So I'm super glad that **stephanie is amazzzing** is back, like **br-girl **you always reviewed and I seriously thank you two for the support.

To **rachelownsabosszefronposter**: I agree, last chapter had their relationship too rushed but they've known eachother for a couple of years but most importantly they've been having their feelings for a couple of months now and when you keep something bottled up for a while...it kind of expoldes on you. You can test this out with a can of soda by shaking it constantly and then opening it =D Anyways, I'm usually "anal" about that kind of stuff too. (But seriously, it's Jacob, he's hard to resist. ;))

So not much Jacob action until the final of the chapter but I bet it'll be worth it ;)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything other than Vivian, her family, George and the story plot.

* * *

When it was nighttime and the pack left to go on watch I started rummaging through my suitcase.

"Where the crackers did they put it?" I asked frustrated.

"Talking to yourself now? That's the first step to insanity." Said Embry smirking. I stopped looking through my suitcase and stood up right.

"Hearing voices in your head. That's the second step to insanity." I told him smirking back. He just chuckled sitting down on my temporary bed.

"So aren't you supposed to be checking the perimeter or something of that fashion that has to do with Sam's orders?" I asked him. I didn't want it to get too late.

"I am." He answered smiling at me. I cocked a brow.

"Really now?"

"Yeah, I'm in charge of checking on you girls." He said winking at me. I just laughed.

"Of course." I said sitting on my bed. He looked at me and gave me a slight smile.

"So…" He said.

"Yes?"

"Well as you know…I, and the rest of the pack, can see whatever Jacob thinks…"

"Uh huh." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Today what he was thinking about worried me greatly." He said putting his hand on his chin. I looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Well…I was wondering…what bra size are you? All I know is that your bra had white lace on the top and blue ribbons on the edges and I know it was big but how big…you a D cup." I smacked his shoulder glaring at him furiously.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW EMBRY!" I yelled pointing at the door. He rolled on the floor laughing his ass off. It took him several minutes until he could stopped laughing and he could breathe again.

"Jacob also was thinking about how pissed you'd be if you found out he was thinking about the incident so I couldn't help it. You always seem to give the best reactions." He said ruffling my hair. I swatted his hand away from me.

"That little perv was thinking about it?" I asked Embry, glaring at him. He nodded.

"But don't be mad at him, the only reason you didn't want him to think about it was so that no one would know so he thought about it when he thought no one else was shifted. He miss calculated though so it's not his fault." He said shaking his head.

"Get out!" I told him pointing to the door again.

"I just wanted a good laugh, don't worry I'd never make a move on my best friend's girl." He said smiling at me. "No matter how much I wished I had one of my own."

"First of all, I ain't his. He's mine. And second of all what do you mean?" I asked him narrowing my eyes at him. He laughed.

"My mistake, it's obvious who wears the pants in your relationship. Well, as you can probably tell, imprinting for everyone is a big thing. I was the first one in my age group to shift so I thought after watching Sam and Jared imprint that I would too but I didn't. When Quil imprinted I was so confident that I would too. I made the connection that most people imprinted with a girl from around La Push so I've been literally _everywhere_." He said laughing.

"Then I heard that some girl outside La Push was coming and I had my hopes up that maybe it was a sign…that maybe she was for me…when I first met you I couldn't believe my eyes. You were so pretty but then I noticed that nothing happened."

"Oh, that sucks." It was all I could think to say.

"That was kind of why I stopped hanging around with Jacob and Quil…I was really jealous about them that they found the center of their lives."

"You don't need some girl to be in your world for your life to have meaning." I told pointedly.

"I guess your right but it's deeper then that. What Jacob, Sam, Jared, and Quil feel is like what you said about imprinting to Jacob before you knew what imprinting meant."

"Uhhhh, refresh my memory."

"It was a psychological definition."

"Ohhhh yeah!" I said doing a face palm.

"My favorite part when you described it was that it was unextinctable and irreversible. I just want something like that."

"You will, but believe me, all relationships ever do is complicate your world. Plus you have the rest of your almost immortal life to find someone, there's no rush."

He sighed. "It's true." He ruffled my hair smiling. "Thanks, V."

"No problem, E." He got up and left and when he did I quickly kept on my search through my suitcase. I found what I was looking for and grinned victoriously.

"Yay!" I said clapping. I immediately stopped once I remembered that Yazmin was asleep. I turned on my phone on and scrolled down my contacts.

"Yellow." Said the voice that I haven't heard in person since spring break in LA.

"Caroline!" I said in a high pitched voice.

"Oh my gosh! Hey girl, what you doing? I haven't heard from you in so long. I hate that you can't get on facebook or myspace so we can talk."

"I know right, major suckage. What's up with you?" I asked her.

"Same old stuff, my family is driving me insane! I can't wait until the new school year starts." She said. She told me all about her break and we caught up on what's been happening in our lives. I told her everything about what's happened at La Push, well except for the supernatural stuff. I tried my best to explain imprinting to her too.

"Well…what are you gonna do now?" She asked. I sighed.

"I got nothing."

"Well…from your description Jacob sounds likes he's hot…like William Levy or the guy from step up 3."

"Oh my gosh, he is."

"How in the world do you find a teenage boy with a six pack that's six foot seven? Holla! Does he have an older brother?" I laughed.

"No but he does have friends that are also freakishly muscular and tall."

"And walk around shirtless right."

"Chea."

"Oh my gosh, girl! Hook it up!" I laughed.

"I'll see."

"Psh, you suck."

"You swallow."

"You lick it off."

"Wow, where have you been all my life?"

"Up at UCLA without ya."

"Baby don't ever leave me."

"Sorry my heart belongs to someone else."

"Oh hell no, what's his name."

"I don't know but he's a friend of your lover." I laughed.

"Your leaving me for someone you don't know?" I asked her.

"It's not my fault your heart belongs to two guys. There's not enough room for me to get the lovin' and attention I need."

"I'm sorry it had to be this way."

"I'll move on eventually."

"It'll hurt me but I have to let you go."

"I hope that was good practice for your break up."

"I'm not sure…"

"Do you need some more?"

"No…I mean…I'm not sure how or who to break up with him."

"Just listen to your heart."

"Your sound like Grandmother Willow."

"So I see you understand?"

"This is getting pointless."

"And I know how much you need it." She sighed. "Okay, now let me give you advice with my brilliance that got me into UCLA." I heard her take a deep inhale.

"Alright, if you want my honest opinion it seems like the only reason your still with George is because of those two and a half years you spent with him and you feel like you owe it to him to stay with him so that neither of you have wasted your time together."

I sighed. "I think you might of got it but I don't know…I haven't seen him in two months and back then I could of sworn I was madly in love with him and that nothing would break us a part."

"But that was before Jacob came into your life. That boy may not have anything going for him but he also has so much. He might be living with his dad, at high school and most likely not going to college but girl, when it comes to falling in love it's just that. You fall."

"I am known to be a klutz."

"Should of known it'd be the end of you one day."

"But what do I do…I start college in a month from now two states away from him…"

"Ever heard of long distance relationship?"

"Ever heard of no cell phone or computer?"

"Oh my gosh, how has he survived so long?"

"He lives in a small town." I said pointedly.

"So do you but that hasn't stopped you."

"He lives in an old fashioned small town, I live in a…none old fashioned small town."

"True…we'll worry about it when you get there. For now just enjoy the sunshine instead of waiting for the storm that might never come."

"Okay. Thanks, you're definitely UCLA worthy."

"I like to think I am seeing as it's going to be my third year there." She said laughing. We kept on talking until I realized how late it was so we said goodbye and hung up.

It was Friday night, the last Friday of July, and I was baking cookies with Yazmin. Her birthday was on Wednesday but tomorrow I was supposed to leave at 2 pm to head to my house so I was making her what she liked.

"So now we just have to put them on the tray."

"Okay." She said. I grabbed half a fistful and put it on the tray. She grabbed a whole fistful and put it on next to mine.

"Biba…you love me right?" She asked me as she grabbed another fistful. I looked at her, eyes wide.

"Of course I do Minney." I told her smiling. "You don't even need to ask."

"Then why are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Because I have to go to school." I told her grabbing another half fistful.

"Ana told me you don't start until a month from now." She said looking at me accusingly with her big hazel eyes.

"Well…I just…I have to go back to my life. Plus you start school in two weeks so even if I stayed we wouldn't be able to hang out as much."

"But when I get home I'd get to see you. It'd be a relief from school." She said nodding and grinning up at me.

I sighed. We had put all the dough on the tray. I put it into the oven. We went and sat on the couch next to Kim who was painting her toenails. She looked up at smiled at me.

"So I heard a puppy was trying to convince you to stay."

"I'm not a puppy, I'm a monkey." Said Yazmin crossing her arms across her chest. Kim looked at her.

"Where'd you get that from?" Kim asked her.

"Well Elijah is always calling me a monkey so that means I'm a monkey."

"Hun, you ain't no monkey." I told her.

"If you say so Biba."

"See, Yazmin needs you so you should flush through the toilet that little idea of leaving." Said Kim giving me a pointed look. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Kim, you should understand that I need to leave. I understand where Yazmin is coming from but not you Kim."

"Well…you're my friend now…I'm not really that good at making friends especially seeing as this is such a small town."

"You're my friend too Kim…but I do need to leave." She shook her head.

"You don't _need_ to." I sighed. Elijah and Paul then came into the room carrying all my luggage that was over at his house.

"Open the back of your jeep giganotosaurus." Said Elijah. I threw him my lanyard that was across my neck. He caught it and went back outside. In came Ana and Jake.

"No, that won't work." Said Ana furrowing her brows.

"I'm sure it will." Said Jacob. She just shook her head and looked up at me. She rolled her eyes and walked upstairs. She's been refusing to talk to me because I wouldn't agree to stay here for another month. I sighed.

"Hey." Said Jacob looking at me. I looked down. He was the only one that hasn't tried to convince me officially but I could tell in the way he looked at me or the tone he spoke to me that he didn't want me to leave. I don't know what I'd do if he asked me.

"Hey Jacob." Said Kim.

"Hi Wacwob." Said Yazmin looking down. She had gotten used to the idea that he wasn't for her but she still got shy whenever he was around. She told me it was awkward and like having an ex around. I don't think she even knew what an ex was but I agreed with her.

He came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Vivian…I-"

"I think the cookies are ready." Said Kim sniffing the room, cutting Jacob off. She then looked at him eyes wide. "Sorry."

"I should go check on them." I told him, pulling away from his warmth and walking inside the kitchen. I heard his footsteps right behind me, which was a novelty seeing as he never made a noise unless he did it purposely.

I grabbed a butter knife and opened the oven door cautiously, stabbing a cookie gently to it's center. I pulled the knife out and examined it. It was clean. I turned off the oven and grabbed a mitten. I opened the oven all the way and pulled out the tray and set it on top of the stove for it to cool off, all the while Jacob watched me carefully. I didn't dare look at him.

"So your really leaving tommorow." He asked. I kept my eyes glued to the cookies. They looked and smelled good, they were chocolate fudge with white chocolate chips and they made from scratched.

I kept on staring at the cookies. I counted how many white chocolate chips were in each cookie.

"Vivian…I don't know if I can let you go…well I mean of course I can let you physically go because I can't hold you back but I wont be able to let you go mentally." He said, I just knew it was probably hard for him to express those kinds of feelings. I didn't understand it, I was perfectly innate with my emotions…I just choose to push them back because finding the average number of white chocolate chips on the surface of each cookie was obviously more important than listening to Jacob confess his feelings towards me.

I bit my bottom lip, if it's a square number I'll stay.

"I don't know what I'll do if you leave…I love you so much…I can't live with out you." I finished counting the number of each chocolate chip. I started counting the number of cookies.

"Dammit Vivian, are you even paying attention to me?" He asked raising his voice. I gasped and looked up at him. My vision was clouded and I realized I had tears threatening to come down.

"I want you to stay because I'm in love with you and I know you love me too so just cut the crap and stay." He told me sternly. I looked at his dark eyes, they also seemed clouded and his face looked red, whether from embarrassment or anger, I wasn't sure at this moment.

"It's 9." I told him. He gave me a perplexed look, I shook my head tears spilling out. "The average of how many white chocolate chips there is on the surface of each cookie is 9."

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked, his eyes searching mine frantically. I licked my lips nervously.

"It's a square root number. It's divided by two threes." I told him. His brows knitted together and I grabbed a cookie, it had nine white chocolate chips on it. I ate it slowly and I looked up at Jacob who was just staring at me dumbfounded, his mouth slightly opened.

I went up to him and whispered in his ear, my breath warm from the cookie. "I'll stay."

* * *

**Author's note**: Now I feel like baking cookies. XD

So that's resolved. Now a bunch of other problems are assured to arise.

**Review** with you concerns, thoughts, ideas or theories. I like to see if I'm completely predictable and you guys give good ideas too. =D


	21. Soap Opera, Much?

Okay so I'm glad everyone liked the cookies. I had the urge to bake me some but didn't have the right ingredients so I had to deal with making cinnamon cookies. They didn't have white chocolate chips to count and there was no Jacob begging me to stay and declaring his undying love to me so it wasn't the same.

So I noticed a couple of you liked Caroline. I'll see what I can do ;)

Sooo…to **heavenrOx** dude if you thought that was cliffhanger than your probably gonna come to me at night and kill me for this chapter and the next. XD That probably goes for everybody; **br-girl**, **stephanie is amazzzing**, **WolfGirl525**, **EclipseLover97**. =D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone other then Vivian, her family, George and the story plot.

* * *

I applied the cheese to the pan filled with tortilla pieces, salsa, tomatoes and onions. I spread the cheese evenly and put the lid on.

"What's that smell?" Said Jacob wrapping his arms around my waist. "It smells spicy."

"Not even, I made the chilaquiles just for Yazmin so obviously it wont be too spicy."

"Oh…yes…that." He said. I saw him holding back a smile. I sighed.

"You so have no idea what it is."

"Maybe…" I saw him look side to side and I cocked a brow at him. He sighed. "I just know it's one of your Mexican dishes that Elijah, Barbie and Yazmin always rave about." I nodded.

"Our grandma would always make us some every time we went over to her house. She makes the best chilaquiles, I even refuse to eat my mom's because they're not as good." I said grinning.

"And yours are better than your mother's how?" He asked me.

"Well, I unlike her and similarly like my grandmother, take my time when I make my food and with time I'm careful and able to spread the ingredients evenly so that the flavor is in all the right places." I told him, putting a left over piece of cheese in my mouth.

"Someone's a little conceited." He said rolling his eyes at me.

"Look who's talking, the guy that walks around shirtless showing of your abs."

"Don't act like you don't like it." He said, I turned around and saw him grinning at me.

"I plead the fifth." I said. I took off the lid and noticed they were ready and turned off the stove.

"Set the table will ya?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes but walked to get the plates.

"Sure sure." We were at my aunt's house again, Sam decided that it would be safe enough to let Yazmin and I at my aunt's house for Yazmin's birthday seeing as Ana and Elijah lived here and Jacob was our honorary guest.

"Is it ready yet?" asked Yazmin walking into the kitchen. I pushed up my glasses. It was so annoying to wear them instead of my contacts.

"Yeah, I just have to heat the tortillas."

"Okay." Said Yazmin. "I'll go tell Ana and Elijah."

"Don't forget to tell your mom." I reminded her. Auntie Olivia was staying home from work to celebrate Yazmin's birthday. My aunt didn't comment on me staying here other than ask if my mother knew. I replied telling her that I was twenty years old and I didn't live at home anymore so I didn't have to tell my mom every detail about my life. I know, it was a little harsh but last time I talked to me mom she really got to me.

"Alright." She said skipping outside of the kitchen.

I put the pan on the center of the table and served the food on everyone's plate. I made sure Elijah's and Yazmin's had extra onions and mine, Ana's, my aunt's and Jacob had less onions.

I started heating up the tortillas as everyone walked into the kitchen.

"I haven't smelled me some chilaquiles since December." Said Elijah sitting down. I put the tortillas on a hand towel that was used specifically to put the tortillas on.

"Ann, this tastes good." Said Ana stuffing some in her face. "It reminds me of grandma."

"I agree, it reminds me of my mom's cooking." Said my aunt.

"Mommy, why don't you cook like grandma?" asked Yazmin.

"Because when I was your age I didn't care about cooking, can't say the same about Maria, now she loved to cook; Vivian probably gets it from her mother." My aunt said.

After breakfast was cleaned up I went upstairs to change into my new bikini that Alice bought me. It had a white outline and had navy blue strips with a baby blue background cover. I put on my rainbow colored swim short shorts and put on a cardigan and pink flip-flops

I ran downstairs after I shaved my legs, brushed my teeth and put hairspray on my hair to keep it nice and curly.

"Ann, you ready?" asked Ana, her towel over her shoulder. She was wearing her won bikini top with short shorts that Alice made her buy when we went shopping. It fit Ana just right and showed off her legs and her chest that I can imagine Seth would be drooling.

"Yeah." I said grabbing my panda handbag with my I-pod, speakers, and towel. I got on my jeep that was had two coolers. One full of drinks and the other one full of meat.

Ana, Yazmin and Elijah got into my aunt Olivia's van and Jacob got into my jeep. We drove to First beach.

When we got there Elijah and Jacob brought down the coolers and set them in place. I saw Emily and walked up to her. She was in her bathing suit running in and out of the waves holding Claire's hand. They were laughing and screeching.

"Here she is." Said Ana. I turned around and saw her with Billy next to her. I blushed.

"Hi Billy." I said smiling in what I hoped was daughter-in-law worthy.

"Hello, I see you brought my son here." I nodded. "Good. I trust your far better than him behind the wheel." I laughed.

"I don't blame you, your son is a maniac when it comes to driving." I said widening my eyes at the mere thought of him driving. He laughed.

"Billy!" Said Yazmin running up to Billy.

"Hey there birthday girl." He said ruffling her hair up. She grinned at him. "How old are you now?"

"I'm 8."

"That's a big number."

"I know, I'm becoming an old fart." I laughed and started flailing my arms.

"I wasn't being serious Yazmin." Billy just laughed at us.

"Yo, let me see your speakers." Said Elijah holding his arm out.

"They're in my panda bag, along with my I-pod, that's in my jeep."

"The doors locked?"

"Nope." I said. He went to the jeep and I excused myself to go chill with Emily and Claire. We started splashing around when I heard the music playing. Elijah started playing: Day and Night, as he threw the football he brought at Paul.

"I want to make a house." Said Claire.

"Hmmm, we can build a sand castle." Said Emily. Claire looked up at her and nodded furiously.

"You help too?" Claire asked me, pulling on my cardigan. I looked down and nodded, smiling at her. We started working on a sand castle and when we were almost finished a football landed on the top of the castle. Emily quickly yanked Claire away from the sand castle right before Paul hurled himself on the castle.

"Bad Paul." Said Claire hitting him with what seemed like all her force. Paul just looked at her boredly.

"Shut up pipsqueak." He said standing up. She turned and started hugging Emily's legs, bawling.

"Paul, that wasn't very nice. We worked very hard on that sand castle. Apologize to Claire please." Said Emily sternly. I just glared at him. He sighed.

"Fine, sorry Claire." He said with attitude.

"Gah, would it kill you to be nice?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. He turned towards me and glared at me.

"Look don't piss me off, I'm running out of places to hide bodies." He said getting up in my face. I craned me neck to glare up at him, hands on my hips.

"You know what Paul, if you're gonna act like a dick you should wear a condom on your head so you can at least look like one." I said, in a clipped voice. He laughed at me.

"Why don't you just go outside and play, hide and go f**k yourself." I flipped my hair hitting his face. I yawned.

"I'm sorry, but talking to you seems as appealing as playing leapfrog with unicorns." I told him.

"Paul, stop talking to buttface and throw the damn ball." Said Elijah yelling at Paul. I could see Elijah glaring down at him.

Paul huffed and threw the ball at Elijah who caught it and was watching him carefully. Paul walked up to Elijah and I turned around. Emily sighed and shook her head.

"The nerve of that boy." Said Emily. Claire sniffed and went up to me.

"Paul's scary." She told me. I shook my head.

"He looks scary but that's it. I think it's only because he's so ugah-ly." I said, grinning down at her. She laughed.

"Quil Quil!" Said Claire running up to him, jumping up and down at his feet. Quil looked like furious, his face was red.

"Hey there Claire." He said patting her head. "What did Paul say?" He asked looking up at me. I looked down.

"Nothing really, it was mostly small talk." I said just staring at my shoelaces,

"Small talk? I heard Paul telling Elijah off about you. Elijah seemed kind of pissed at Paul and that doesn't happen much."

"Eh, it happens." I said waving a hand off at him. "Do you want to help us build a new castle for Claire?" I asked him grinning up at him. He gave me a look.

"Pwease." Said Claire giving him puppy eyes. He sighed and sat down on the ground.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands and sat on his lap looking up at him.

We built the sand castle and when we finished I got up and walked up to Jacob, laughing at something that probably Embry told him. They turned around and smiled at me when they noticed my presence. I smiled back. Jacob pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I grinned; Embry rolled his eyes at us.

"Hey, this is nothing." I said sticking my tongue out at him. "Believe me, some people have no care at all who sees them making out." I said, memories flashing through my head. I shuddered and covered my face.

"My eyes!" I yelled. Embry laughed.

"Great, now the chance of me and her having a hot make out session is ruined. Thanks Embry." Said Jacob. I craned my neck up, making holes to look through my hand. He was jokingly glaring at Embry, cheeks slightly red but with a smile on his face.

"Oh please, she still wouldn't of with a hot stud as myself here." He said winking at me with a grin on his face. He looked up at Jacob, his grin widening. I closed the gaps between my fingers so I couldn't see anything.

"Not even, she's not into little boys."

"We're the same age." I heard Embry say in a monotone voice.

"Correction, I'm eighteen, legally an adult while your only seventeen."

"You just turned eighteen and my birthday is in a couple of months." Said Embry defensively. I tried to wriggle out of Jacob's arms to no avail. He seemed to tighten his grip on me. If these two got in a fight then it would suck to be in the middle, literally.

I put my hands down and got on my tippytoes and kissed Jacob. I pulled away and saw his face red and eyes wide. His grip loosened; probably surprised I kissed him in front of Embry.

"I'm outta here." I said throwing them a peace sign and walking off. I walked up to Ana who was talking to Seth.

"I think not."

"Come on Barbie, please?" He said pouting at her. She just laughed at him.

"Maybe." She said winking at him.

"Watcha doing?" I asked her. They looked up at me.

"Just trying to get Barbie to dance with me." He said.

"I know just the song that will." I said winking at him. She looked at me giving me a look. I went up to my speakers and played the song I wanted.

"Greetings loved ones  
Let's take a journey

I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be somethin' in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)"

I ran back and grabbed Ana's hand as her mouth opened wide with an amused smile on her face.

"You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh."

"Seriously?" She asked me laughing.

"Girl, this is our song." I told her giving her a look. Seth just furrowed his brows at us.

"California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
Westcoast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh."

"Your part is coming up." Ana said sticking out her tongue at me. I just rolled my eyes, a smile on my face and Seth danced with the both of us.

"Sex on the beach  
We don't mind sand in our Stilettos  
We freak  
In my Jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh."

"Are you two seriously dancing to this song?" Asked Jacob, amusement apparent on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed his hands, pulling him to me.

Toned, tanned  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy  
Wild, wild Westcoast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her buns

The girl's a freak  
She drives a Jeep  
and lives on the beach-"

"Holla!" I said rasing up my hands in the middle of my laughter.

"I'm okay  
I won't play  
I love the Bay  
Just like I love L.A.  
Venice Beach  
And Palm Springs  
Summertime is everything "

"Homeboys  
Hangin' out  
All that ass  
Hangin' out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just a king  
And a queen-ie  
Katy my lady  
(Yeah)  
You're lookin'here baby  
(Uh huh)  
I'm all up on you  
'Cause you representin' California  
(Ohhh yeahh)."

Ana pointed at me and herself; I pointed at her and myself. We couldn't help but keep on laughing as we danced. This song was ridiculous.

"(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man  
I wish they all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa)  
I really wish  
You all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa, girls)."

By the end of the song I was holding my stomach from laughing too hard. I couldn't take the song seriously and neither could Ana. Seth and Jacob just shook their heads at us.

"Your girlfriend is a bad influence on mine." I heard Seth say.

"No, I think it's their Californianess that is bad on them." Jacob said.

"Wacwob look at what I got!" Said Yazmin. I looked up at her, she was grinning and holding up an exact replica of Snow White's dress. Just minature version.

"George bought it for me." She said in a high-pitched voice. I looked at her, eyes wide. I looked behind her and I noticed that there he was, wearing designer sunglasses, a blazer, black jeans and a pair of chucks. I looked to see where all the cars were parked and standing out against all of the cars was his black Mercedes Benz. I looked back at him. Yup, it was definitely George Dubois the Third.

* * *

**Author's note**: What will happen next? Well I know but you guys will just have to wait and see.

Sorry if it's a little more short than usual...I had to cut off the chapter at somewhere and that was the only part I could find.

So I'm gonna make a deal with you guys. If, and only if, I get _**ten reviews on this chapter will I update next chapter today**_. As soon as it reaches ten I'll post the next chapter. If I don't get ten reviews I'll just post tomorrow, this deal is only if you really can't wait that long. Next chapter is also a cliffhanger so you probably want that sucker out as soon as possible as well.

**Review**, tell me what you think is gonna happen. ;)


	22. The Tyra Show knows all

Oh my gosh, I just realized I kind of made a mistake! **_Important notice_**: Thanks to **rachelownsabosszefronposter **for pointing it out. Vivian by no means agreed to stay at La Push forever. She simply agreed to stay for the rest of the summer, which is one more month, as Yazmin pointed out. Vivian was just going to leave a month early so she'd have time to chill at home and have time to have fun with George and her high school friends.

So you guys kind of failed at reaching ten, I only got six reviews. Well this is me updating soon. Hope it's worth the wait. =D

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing other than Vivian, her family, George and the story plot.

* * *

All I could do was stare at him. It felt surreal. I tried to remember, had I been sniffing pixie sticks or something? It couldn't be real. There was no way that George could be here. I closed my eyes. When I count to five he wont be here anymore and everything will go back to the way it was. One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi…five Mississippi.

I opened my eyes but he was still standing there. He took off his sunglasses and I could see his sapphire blue eyes that would always take my breath away since the day I met him. I just stood there.

"Babe." He said walking up to me. He gave me a look and wrapped his arm around my waist and gave kissed me. I stayed still, this isn't happening, this isn't happening.

I tried the "there's no place like home" method, closing my eyes at clanking my flip-flops together subtly. I opened my eyes to see George pull away from me, his brows furrowed.

"Are you okay baby?" He asked me. I just stared wide at him. I had one resort left. I raised my hand and pinched my arm.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow." I said, pinching myself harder every time. If I pinched myself hard enough then maybe I would wake up.

"Vivian, what in the world are you doing?" He asked me, looking at me frantically. I shook my head.

"I just…how…why…?" I said.

"What are you doing here George?" Asked Ana, an expression of bewilderment on her face.

"Well…when I got to the airport I waited for about an hour for you to get there but you didn't." He said looking at me. "I tried calling your phone but it was turned off…on Saturday you didn't answer either so I was worried and called your mom, seeing as before I even went to France it was decided that you'd go home on Saturday so that you would get home on Tuesday and met me at the airport on Wednesday.

"When I saw that wasn't happening I called your mother and she told me that you were still here and you were staying here and that I should come get you. I got the next flight to Seattle and here I am." He said flashing me one of his charming smiles.

"Oh." Ana and I simultaneously said. He looked around and then at me, smiling at me. He looked awkward just standing there and was dressed way too formally to be at the beach and especially with the La Push cult.

I looked around and saw everyone staring. I laughed nervously, color rushing to my cheeks and I exhaled. I ran a hand through my hair and I saw him narrow his eyes.

"What did you do to your hair?" He asked me eyes wide. I looked up at him, brows knitted. I quickly touched my hair. It was just curly.

"Why? Is there gum stuck on it or something. Knowing that Elijah, I wouldn't doubt it." I said, my voice uneven.

"No…it's just…it's not straight…" He said trailing off, he looked at my hair, his eyes narrowed. I cocked my head.

"Oooooh, that's it?" I said. "I thought it was something dire or life altering." I shrugged my shoulders. "I just didn't feel up to straightening my hair."

"You should, it looks better that way. I like it when it's normal like that."

"My hair's naturally curly so technically, it is in its normal state." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

He took in my expression and said slowly: "Then I guess I'm just not used to it is all. I just prefer your hair when it's nice and straightened. It makes you look less disheveled."

I shook my head. "I guess." I said sharply. I looked around; people were still staring so I glared in a general direction. I think they all got the hint because they all seemed to go back to doing whatever they had previously been doing, except for Ana, Seth, and Jacob. I heard my speakers playing: Wasted.

"Standing at the back door she tried to make it fast  
One tear hit the hard wood it fell like broken glass  
She said, "Sometimes love slips away  
And you just can't get it back, let's face it"."

George grabbed my hand and led me away from the rest. I let him and didn't look back. I sucked in my breath, thinking in my head what or how I should tell him.

"For one split second, she almost turned around  
But that would be like pouring rain drops back into a cloud  
So she took another step and said  
"I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it".

"Vivian, we need to talk." He said to me. I looked up at him.

"I agree." We walked to a tree and sat down under it.

"I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting  
To wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by wasted

Another glass of whiskey but it still don't kill the pain  
So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain  
He says, "It's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday  
Gotta face it"."

"We've been distant lately and I don't think this is working anymore." He said. I stared at him in shock.

"That's what I've been thinking." I told him. He nodded and gave me a small smile.

"'Cause I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting  
To wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by wasted

Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time wasted."

"So I was thinking of how we could fix it and realized there's only one way." I stared at him eyes wide. A smile a twitch away.

"I don't think we should be together as boyfriend and girlfriend anymore." He said. I stood up.

"She kept drivin' along  
'Til the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side  
He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear  
For the first time in a while, yeah yeah."

"I agree." He smiled widely and I saw him stand up…only to go on one knee. I furrowed my brows. He pulled out a small box and opened it to show the biggest diamond ring that I've ever seen or thought was possible to exist.

"Oh I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting  
To wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by wasted, yeah, yeah."

"Vivian, will you make me the luckiest man on earth and marry me?" He asked me grinning at me. My mouth was just wide open.

"Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time wasted."

"What the duck?" I asked him. He furrowed his brows.

"Well, I felt so lost without you in France and realized that's because our relationship isn't at that point in which I can honestly say your mine. It's like you're my territory just that I haven't marked it by putting a ring on your finger or…you know." He said. I opened my mouth and glared at him.

"First of all, your diction is terrible in the way you lead up to that question. Second of all, I ain't you territory in general because I ain't just some piece of land and third of all sex and marriage are two _completely_ different things that mean nothing if there isn't love. Unless you were taking about peeing...wait that still is completly different!" I told him, my voice high pitched and uneven.

"Well, all that pushed away, do you agree?" He asked, pushing the ring closer to my face. It was so shiny, I heard that the shiner a diamond the higher the probability that it was real diamond. I couldn't pull away from the shininess, it sparkled and the sun wasn't even hitting it, darn shininess! He knew my only weakness.

"George, I can't." I told him, closing my eyes and shoving closed the case with the ring.

"Why, is it because of the thing with your hair? Let me reassure you, you look stunning even with your hair looking like a French poodle." I looked at him and smiled sarcastically.

"It's not that…I...I kissed a guy. I cheated on you, you don't deserve that so you should totally break up with me right now." I told him nodding my head. He laughed.

"Vivian, is that it?" I looked up at him eyes wide.

"I don't care if you kissed a guy…I love you and I want you to become my wife."

"Aren't you mad? On the Tyra show she said that most guys aren't okay with females having any type of sexual relationship with anyone and last time I checked you were the jealous type so…" I said holding my finger up at him.

"What did Tyra say about females?" He asked me, a strange look in his eye. I brushed it off.

"Um, well generally they come back if the guy cheats on them sex wise because it's just that…sex. Now if they were being cheated on emotionally that's when women worry." I told him nodding.

"Oh." He said. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy dark hair. "Well I wasn't going to tell you until we got married but Vivian, I sort of got a girl pregnant."

I looked at him and laughed. I laughed so hard I could literally say I ROFLed.

"Get out of here. How the hell am I supposed to believe that after you proposed to me? What kind of cynical jerk face would do that?" I said wiping away tears of laughter. "Wow, did you catch that on camera? I think I even snorted." I said blushing, with a goofy smile still on my face.

"Vivian, it's not a joke." He told me. I looked up at him.

"And I thought you didn't know how to do make a real joke but you," I said wiggling my finger at him. "Know how to make a joke."

"It's not a joke, she's one of my grandmother's maids…" I looked at him.

"Where's Ashton?" I said smoothing my hair down. "Do I look alright to be on national TV? I knew I should have reapplied some lip gloss." I said to myself.

"Ashton!" I started to yell. "Oh Ashton! I know, I just got punk'd!" I yelled. I saw Elijah and Ana walk over as I kept on yelling. They gave me looks.

"Hey guys! I'm on Punk'd!" I told them.

"Vivian, this isn't Punk'd." Said Geogre sighing.

"Of course it is, your rich enough and Ashton is gonna come around that corner with the camera man anyyyyy second now."

"What's wrong with her?" Elijah asked.

"She's in denial right now." I heard George say behind me. I turned around and looked into his eyes and something clicked.

"Oh god, this isn't a prank." I said, putting my hands on my face. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked him.

"Vivian!" I heard Ana say, probably shocked at my language. I brushed her off.

"Well you were away and I missed you."

"We haven't even gone that far so I don't know what the hell you were thinking." I told him, hands on my hips.

"I wasn't thinking. I forgot how much I loved you but just by looking at you I realize how much I need you."

"Yeah well I don't need this." I told him glaring at him.

"Vivian, please think about it. I could give you anything you need." He said grabbing my hand so I wouldn't walk away.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Just because I was named after the call girl in Pretty Woman does not mean anything!" I saw him roll his eyes at me. I inhaled.

"I just want to know, was she petite, blonde, blue eyes, young and had a thick French accent with a scandalous maid outfit on?" I asked him, eyes narrowed. He hesitated.

"Just because you're right it doesn't mean anything!" He said, raising his voice unevenly. I laughed from the bottom of my heart and kept on laughing until my laughter turned into sobs and tears fell down my cheeks that were red from the laughter.

"I knew it. I just _knew it_. Everyone told me this would eventually happen but I refused to listen to them. God, I'm such an idiot." I said shaking my head.

"Look it's more complicated than you think. We can work this out. Plus, I forgave you for cheating on me." I looked up at him, eyes wide and tears still on both sides of my round and red cheeks.

"What the fuck is going on in the mind of yours? You got a chick knocked up. That's the end of this discussion and our relationship. I refuse to deal with baby mama drama or any of that. Plus, he didn't knock me up." I said wiping my tears with the back of my hands.

"I could always get rid of it. I'm sure with the proper sum she would." He said nodding to himself.

"No. You know how I feel about abortion. It's never the answer to anything. I would never be able to live with myself or look at you. Hell, I still can't." I said shaking my head at him. The mere thought of me being responsible for the death of an innocent child made the tears come back. I wiped my nose with the back of my hand.

"I want you to leave." I told him, my voice strangely even.

"I came all the way here to be with you."

"Leave! I never want to see you again!" I yelled at him. Turning my head sharply to glare at him, my hair covered my face in the process. "Leave and never come back!"

I saw he wasn't moving so I did. I walked away, tears still staining my face but no longer running. My hands were balled in fists and I walked past Ana and Elijah. I need air.

I started to walk back to the pack and was eye distance to them, I saw them turn and look at me. I felt someone grab my hand and I turned sharply.

"Let go of me." I said squirming in George grip.

"Not until you forgive me and understand."

"Let go! Let go!" I said flailing my hands frantically. He wouldn't let go so I resorted to my last resort; I kicked him where the sun don't shine. He immediately let go. I doubted he was going to be able to reproduce again sometime soon. I then did something I hadn't done since freshmen P.E. I ran. And ran. And ran. I ran inside the forest where they were less likely to see me like this.

It wasn't until I felt numb that I stopped running. Once I did I stood still until I collapsed on the ground, my glasses falling off my face. I realized I was breathing unevenly and my chest started hurting and was rising unevenly as well. I started coughing and couldn't stop.

I couldn't breath, I thought looking around the forest frantically. I had to get up and get my inhaler. My legs felt like jello and couldn't move. I started crying, I was going to die.

I started trying to breath through my nose but it didn't work. My breathing was spastic and I kept crying. I'm going to die.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" I heard someone say, my vision was blurred but I saw a figure above me. "Now this is no fun. It's like taking candy from a baby. Next time."

I looked at the figure frantically. Help me, I wanted to say but I couldn't. I was still breathing evenly.

I saw the figure lean down and I felt my arm being grabbed.

"This might hurt but I promise it'll help little one. I'll take just enough so that it wont severely injure you. I still need you." I then felt a small pain on my wrist. It was nothing compared to the loss of air I had though. "Now close your eyes and try to breath calmly." I did as told though it was hard to understand the figure, it was as if I was under water and it was talking to me.

I started feeling faint as the pain on my wrist increased. It calmed me down though. I barely felt as my head was titled and something cold touched my chin. Something was on my lips but before I could react I felt air be blown through my mouth and down my throat. Then I felt hands on my chest pumping lightly. I gasped and I felt the figure hover over me and listen to my breathing that had evened out.

"Your fine now. Just sleep." It said. I then let myself fall into unconsciousness. Then again, I really didn't have a choice.

* * *

**Author's note**: So I honestly felt bad for Vivian and a little embarrassed when she was yelling out for Ashton when I knew that it wasn't a prank. I had to write though because it's how I picture her character reacting.

So I bet everyone is gonna start raving about how they knew George was cheating on her XD go ahead and tell me through your **reviews**, please and thank you.


	23. Going Bella

Super long chapter to make up for those annoying cliffhangers! =D

So I can honestly say I hate the document uploader. When I try to pulg in a couple of things and I click save and it says it saved "succefully" and then I notice it saved nothing! grrr

I'm glad not everyone thought George was cheating on her because I didn't think so either.

OMB 101 reviews thank you to all of you! Keep it up!

**Disclaimer**: I only own Vivian, her family, George and the story plot that I'm proud to say is doing better than I originally expected.

* * *

I could feel my chest moving up and down steadily. I felt my breathing evenly as well. My eyes were still closed and I was pretty sure I was lying down. I choose to not move and instead tried to know what my surroundings were.

I heard noises. It sounded muffled and I couldn't classify the noise. It could have been someone using a power drill, my brother playing with his toy trucks or maybe it was just the rain hitting the roof.

I tried to concentrate more and was able to classify the noise as people talking. What they were saying, let alone what language they were talking in was unknown.

I squeezed my eyes tight, trying to listen harder. It sounded like Jacob's voice. I had no idea what he was talking about. Something about watching something more carefully and a bite. Somebody probably ate his sandwich when he wasn't looking.

"I should have gone after her, I can't believe I let her go by herself knowing that that leech was out there." He said.

"It's not your fault. We could of all done something but we weren't thinking…plus we didn't know it was out in that forest." I heard another voice say. It sounded male.

"I just figured she needed some time to think…I though it would have been better for her to clear her thoughts with everyone around her asking her what happened. She doesn't do well with out her people when she's emotional…believe me. I know." Said a female voice. It sounded like Ana's but I wasn't going to bet my TV time on it.

"Still, no one else was made to protect her." I opened my eyes. My vision was still a bit blurred. I blinked a couple of times before standing up.

"Your awake." Said Alice. She was looking at me with a worried expression on her face. I looked at the blur that looked like it would belong to Jacob and blinked my eyes before focusing on his face. I couldn't see his face clearly. I put my hand on my face and noticed I wasn't wearing my glasses; I probably wasn't wearing my contacts either.

"Oh I have your glasses." I heard Ana say. I squinted my eyes and saw a figure where her voice was.

"Can I have them?" I asked her, hands out. She walked up to me and handed them to me. I put them on and licked my lips as I looked around. I was at the Cullen's house, their living room to be exact.

"What happened? How'd I get here?" I saw Ana exchange a look with Jacob, who looked like someone had seriously eaten his two foot sandwich

"You don't remember?" Asked Alice. I bit my bottom lip and tried to go back. All I remembered was running in the forest. I shook my head.

"There's nothing to worry about, you had an asthma attack but it's all been taken care about. Your blood pressure dropped and you managed to not have a heart attack with your heart so accelerated due to the fact that you fainted." I looked at him, eyes wide.

"Oh yeah, nothing." I said eyes narrowed. He gave me a look and I shut up.

"You also…got bit." I furrowed my brows.

"That's weird, I haven't gotten bitten by a mosquito here yet."

"It wasn't a mosquito." He said.

"Was it a polar bear?" He gave me a strange look. "What, it could happen? I was in the forest."

"She might have a concussion."

"No she doesn't." Said Ana. She sat next to me. "Vivian, what's you favorite kind of flower?"

"Blue roses." I said. I looked side to side, I've seen some walking down the center of San Francisco, they were dyed but I saw them.

"So, she's lost it?" Asked Alice. Ana shook her head slowly.

"Vivian, what kind of world do you want?"

"I want a world of caramels, where everything tastes better. And that child that I have on the inside escapes from my heart, to play with her friends and laugh with the whole world because the laughter of every child is the music of love." I answered. She lifted her brows at me.

"Ummm, they're very Vivianesque answers so I don't know what to say…" Ana said, hand on her chin thinking. She snapped her fingers. "Ohhhh! If you could have any guy who would you have in a heartbeat? And no, do not answer Jacob because that's ew" I felt my face turn red.

"Taylor Lautner." I said looking down.

"Okay she's obviously not suffering from a concussion, that answer sounded pretty reasonable." She said nodding her head, looking up at Carslie. I laughed.

"Vivian, do you remember what happened?" Asked Sam, I didn't know he was here. I bit my lip.

"All I remember is being in the forest." I said; brows furrowed. I closed my eyes. "I remember running in the forest until I felt it wasn't helping. I remember falling on the ground and thinking I was going to die…" I said biting my bottom lip. I exhaled.

"You got bit by a vampire. Do you remember anything about it?" He asked. I widened my eyes. I kitted my brows, when did that happen? Isn't it something I would have felt?

"Am I…am I going to turn into one too…" I said quietly.

"You should! Then you and I could have our whole lives to go shopping to the best boutiques around the world and throughout time." Alice said grinning. I saw Jacob glare at her.

"No." Said Carslie. "The vampire simply sucked some blood out of your system. Have you ever given blood?" I nodded.

"A couple of times."

"Well, the vampire took around that much blood out of your system. You should regain it back in a couple of weeks. You might also feel faint or queasy. I actually have Esme cooking something for you right now because it's best to have something in your system. Speaking of which, you also need liquids." He said grabbing a bottle of water off a table next to him. He put it in my hand and I grabbed it. I opened it and started drinking it.

"So you don't remember there being a vampire?" asked Sam. I squinted my eyes; I remembered there was a voice.

"I remember someone saved me." I said softly. "I don't remember what they said, I just remember feeling a pain in my hand and…" I quickly looked down on my wrist. I saw it was wrapped. I put it closer to my face and unwrapped it.

"Vivian…" Said Ana softly. I pulled it off and saw two large holes on my wrist. I started breathing frantically.

"Am I gonna die or something…? Are you guys sure I'm not going to turn into Dracula's mistress or something?" I asked, laughing nervously looking at Carslie.

"I'm sure. There was no poison in your system, the poison is the thing that when it spreads, days later you turn into a vampire. You'd have to feel your arm on fire. Does it feel on fire?" He asked me gently. I stopped breathing so frantically and shook my head.

"It feels…numb…and cold." I said. I tried moving my fingers, they moved grudgingly. I tried to move my hand to make it point down. I felt a pain shot but it moved.

"So what should we do with her now?" Asked Sam. I heard Carslie sigh.

"Well she needs to eat and have the liquids through her body like I said before." I started chugging the water bottle. It was too much and I started coughing, water spurring out of my mouth.

"Did you seriously almost drown with a water bottle." Asked Ana as I wiped my mouth with my hand. I looked at her, my face red.

"Maybe."

"She also needs to rest and not do anything straining. Also, anything stress relating might raise her blood pressure and that can raise the probability of an asthma attack so I suggest keeping her calm for a while. Having your inhaler on you would help a lot as well." He said looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I only have a mild case of asthma. I usually don't put myself in those situations. It's only the second time I've had an asthma attack."

"When were you diagnosed?" He asked me.

"Um, when I started middle school. The only reason we found out was because I had the attack during my mile run. I never really pushed myself but my teacher told me that I needed to make it under ten minutes or I'd have to run two more laps…" I said. P.E. teachers are evil, P.E. in their minds probably meant they had to induce into every single one of us: Personal Embarrassment.

"Hmmm, still better safe than sorry. Your lucky that you somehow made it, without the proper treatment…it would have been fatal." He said. I looked away, looking down at the ground. It was so shiny and clean. I felt the urge to talk off my shoes and start sliding but knew that wouldn't be the appropriate thing to do, maybe some other time when it's just Alice and me.

"The food is ready." Said a young woman, she looked probably around ten years older than me and she was really beautiful. She also had yellow eyes. She looked at me and gave me a warm smile. "Come on honey, you must be starving." She said to me. She led me to the kitchen.

"Sit right down and I'll bring you your plate. My name is Esme by the way." I took a deep sniff; it smelled amazing. I exhaled. My stomach then decided to pretend to be Mufasa and growled, loudly.

Emse gave me a small laugh. "It seems like you really do need the food." She said putting the plate on the table with a fork. It was sesame-soy beef stir-fry and I've never been this ecstatic about eating red meat in a long time.

"Eating fast is unhealthy." She told me with a scolding look on her face while a piece of meat was hanging out of my mouth. I sucked it in and swallowed. I noticed I was halfway through the plate and my stomach was already full.

When I finished eating Esme swooped up my plate and washed it as soon as I lifted my arm to grab it.

"I hope you don't get the wrong impression of us. You always seem to only come over when something bad happens." She said drying her hands with a towel.

I shook my head. "Of course not, the fact that you guys are there during the bad times is really important in friendship making."

She smiled at me. Alice then walked in and called me over. She walked me up stairs to her room.

"It's sound proof." She said. "With hearing like ours we _need_ sound proof room to be able to concentrate."

"I know how you feel." I said thinking of how inconsiderate my younger brother, it would the early hour of 1pm and I'd be asleep and the boy would have the TV on max volume, he didn't understand the fact that people were still asleep at the time.

She sat down on the loveseat and patted the spot next to her. I sat down as well.

"Why didn't you call me?" She asked, I furrowed my brows, did we go on a date and I forgot to call her after or something?

She sighed. "Didn't you see the piece of paper I left with my number?" I looked at her eyes wide.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. I then looked at her sheepishly. "I kind of forgot to…there's been so much going on now..."

"Of course." She said sighing. "You know how I can see the future right…?"She asked looking at me meaningful. I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

"I also know that you can't see anyone that's a shape shifter or anyone that's even remotely connected to one."

"Only if the event or choice has to do with a shape shifter." She said boring into my eyes.

"Uh…huh…" I said narrowing my eyes. What was she getting at?

"I…I kind of saw what happened." I furrowed my brows and she took that as an opportunity to delve into the topic. "Well you see, I first gave you my number because I wanted to tell you about the threat that happened to your mongrel. Apparently when the vampire attacked he claimed all that he wanted was one of the girls that one of them protected the most. Knowing Russell, the vampire, he knew perfectly what your name was and who Jacob was in his wolf form and that you two had a connection. He just wanted everyone to freak out and for their guard to not be concentrated on just one person."

"So that's why all of the imprints were on lock down." I said, realization washing on me. I kind of thought it was just an excuse to have all us women folk in one place making it easier on the guys to hang out while being with their women.

"Yeah, that's why _you_ imprints were on lock down. Before, when they asked me if I could see anything I couldn't because I was focusing on you and the rest of the imprints, which made it impossible to see anything. Then I tried to focus on Russell, I didn't see anything until on Friday…you must of made a decision that impacted what happened today."

"Friday…" I said thinking, what happened on Friday? That was the day I almost left but decided to stay for one more month. (A/N: Yes, one month not forever people.) "Oh, it was when I decided to stay…that lead to my boyfriend…err ex boyfriend coming to La Push and me running through the forest."

"That explains it. Well I saw Russell in the forest but I wasn't completely sure what he was doing because it was pretty dark. I just remember that he was kneeling down and I heard rapid and frantic breathing but wasn't sure who or what it was."

"Great. I'm a what now."

"And that's why you should of called me!" She said, in a stern voice.

"Well, you should of told Jacob or Sam." I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"Eh, I don't have mutts on my speed dial." She replied. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Wow Alice, even in a life or death situation and your still too prideful."

"Well, I just wasn't sure if it really was anything important."

"Thanks." I said.

"Well if I knew it was you I would of personally gone over to La Push and saved you. Plus, you should be happy I haven't kicked your pup out of my house." I laughed.

"He's potty trained if that's what your worried about."

"Aw, I could of used that as an excuse to kick him out my house." She said giving me a wink.

"Psh, if that were the case I would keep him outside in the backyard."

"In the rain!"

"During a thunderstorm!"

"While snowing!"

"While hailing!"

"Oh your good." She said giving me a grin. The door opened.

"Alice, why do I feel evil plotting going on in this room?" Asked Jasper looking at both of us with a cringe on his face.

"Because Vivian and I are planning a shopping spree with our men." She said flashing him what was the most enchanting smile better. I sighed. I wish I could have a smile like hers. I should use more Crest Pro health. He just scrunched his nose at her.

"Not this discussion again."

"We'll talk about it later. How is everyone?"

"They're just waiting for Vivian to leave." Alice sighed and crossed her arms, pouting.

"So I basically have to choose between keeping those mutts in my house and keeping Vivian?"

"Yes, I suggest you let Vivian go because her friends are getting restless." Alice sighed dramatically.

"What a pain." She turned and looked at me and gave me a hug. She was about Ana's size. "Bye, call me." She said glaring at me. I smiled at her wryly and she flashed me one of her smiles. I just shook my head at her. She was as temperamental as Yazmin or a pregnant woman.

When we got downstairs we said our farewells and left. Jake thought he was mister high and mighty and drove Ana and I home in my jeep. I probably would have killed him if he scratched it. I don't care how much I cared for that man; I loved my jeep more. I couldn't ride him and make him take me wherever I wanted…well…now that I think about it.

I turned and looked at him. He was pretty big and super strong and from what I heard he's pretty fast. He also wouldn't need gas…wait, he would. Gas is the equivalent to food. The way that man ate…I think buying gas would be far cheaper than buying food for him even with the crazy high gas prices.

He turned and looked at me, narrowing his eyes at me. "I don't like the way you're scrutinizing me right now."

"Too bad, so sad." I replied.

"What do you mean 'too bad'?" He asked glaring at me. I stuck my tongue at him.

"Drive slave."

"I am." He said back to me monotone.

"With your eyes on the road. It'd be nice to be able to get home without having another near death accident."

"Drama queen."

"As long as I'm your drama queen."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He said flashing me a smirk and a wink.

"What?" Asked Ana from the back seat. I turned and looked at her casually. She had the most dumbfounded look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Weren't you two just going at it?" I looked at Jacob and then looked back at her.

"Yup." I answered.

"Then…I'm so confused with your relationship. Do you guys hate each other or not?" She asked. I just laughed.

"Why are we like this?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It makes life more amusing."

"I concur." Though I knew it wasn't just because of that. Our relationship before, years ago, was also full of insults. Now it was just a love/hate relationship.

"If you two say so." Minutes later I noticed we weren't going to Emily's house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My house." Said Ana.

"Why?"

"Because…"

"We know who the leech is after." Said Jacob.

"Oh…"

"And now we're all guarding just you."

"Sounds…intense."

When we got to the house I saw Embry and Quil coming out of the shadows, half naked as always.

"Show offs." I mumbled.

"Did you really go all Bella when your boyfriend broke up with you." Asked Embry. I glared at him.

"I'm not sure if more insulted by the fact that you think he broke up with me or by the fact that you compared my actions to Isabella." I said, poison dripping onto every word. He looked at me wryly.

"Well, you just seemed really affected."

"How would you react if the person who you thought was in love with you was cheated on you just like everyone warned you they would because everyone thought they were too good for you?" I asked, glaring at him with a passion. He took a step back.

"Vivian…" Said Ana.

"And what the hell is that about me "going Bella"?" I asked him, not looking away from him.

"Uh…well…it's just. When everyone had to look for you in the forest because you were gone for hours after you and your boyfriend broke up…well that was similar to what Bella did when the bloodsucker broke up with her…"

"I doubt she stayed in the forest because she had an asthma attack and was almost killed by a vampire! I'm not some pathetic little lovesick girl. I'm an independent woman that won't act like a break up is the end of the world!" I yelled at him pounding my fists on his chest.

I felt someone grab me around my waist. I started kicking and screaming. Like the movie except no one was playing soccer.

"Let go!" I said.

"Not until you calm down." Said Jacob's voice. I turned and looked at him. I looked into his eyes and noticed the worry in his dark eyes, which were like a black hole that I found myself lost in. I could feel that my cheeks were wet and when I tried to wipe them I felt my hands were hurting, probably due to Embry's "rock hard abs" as he claimed in his commercial that he showed me in person after I threw rocks at him and saw them bounce off him.

"I'm just so confused." I said. I felt my cheeks turn scarlet. I couldn't believe I let my emotions get the better of me, especially to let them loose on poor Embry. I sighed frustrated with myself.

"Come on." Said Jake taking me inside. "I'll be back out to do my shift in a bit." He said without looking back at Quil and Embry.

"You guys already made your shift schedules?"

"Yeah." He said. "I doubt we're going to have much time together in person anytime soon." We walked into my room and I grabbed a pair of sweats and an oversized t-shirt from my drawer.

"What do you mean "in person"?" I asked him while walking to the bathroom to go change.

"Well I'm going to be seeing you a lot but your not going to be seeing me." He said through the other side of the door. When I changed I walked out with my brows knitted and my lips pursed.

"Sounds a lot like your going to be stalking me."

"It's only because I care." He said giving me a carefree grin. I couldn't help but grin back at him, pushing everything that happened out of my mind.

I went up to him and went on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss.

"I'd love to see how much but I'm scheduled to have a long appointment with someone called sleep."

"He better not make any moves on my woman."

"Or what, you'll beat him up?"

"Most definitely." I just laughed at him rolling my eyes. I yawned. I walked to my bedroom dorm, holding onto the side of the door.

"So do you really have to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah, my shift is in around thirty minutes." He said looking at the back of the wrist, with no watch on it. Not even a ghetto drawn on watch like Patrick from Spongebob.

"Stay until then." I said cocking my head to the side, my hair falling on my face. He walked up to me and pushed it behind my face. I yawned.

"You need your sleep. Plus I doubt you'll be able to last thirty minutes." I rolled my eyes.

"Psh, you wish. I've been able to stay up for more than a whole day. You can even ask Elijah, we always tried to stay up late and our record was more than 24 hours." I said, a proud smile lazily on my face.

"We'll see about that." He said. I went into my room and so did he. We laid down on my bed and I snuggled up on him grabbing him as tight as I could. Maybe if I held on tight enough he wouldn't leave, I thought; the voice in my head decreasing in volume as I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up to the night and looked at the empty side of my bed, I realized a pillow was in my arms. I felt like I was nine again; when my mom would lie down in bed with me because I refused to go to sleep without her there, afraid that Chucky would come and kill me if I was left unprotected and alone in my room. When I woke up I would always find myself hugging one of my stuffed animals or my extra pillow and I'd get mad her.

I heard a wolf howl in the darkness and I quickly searched for my glasses that I had took off before lying down in bed. I put them on once I found them and looked out my window. I saw something move through the darkness and I took my glasses off and put it on my bedside.

I lied down and closed my eyes, a smile on my face and hugging my pillow tight; it would have to make do, for now.

* * *

**Author's note**: So if you didn't understand Vivian's breakout on Embry it was because her emotions got the better on her and she snapped. She really didn't think about what happened while in the forest so she couldn't clear her mind.

If anyone is still confused about what happened in the previous chapter still tell me.

BTW for any of those dirty minded** they ****didn't do anything**, they didn't even kiss on the bed, they just snuggled.

I feel like such an odd ball…everyone that reads my story is like obsessed with Twilight while I kind of dislike it because of the clichéness and the characters are so flat and undeveloped. Except for Alice and Jacob…those are the only ones I felt the Meyer lady actually made with more complexity…that's probably why people like them so much. In my story I'm trying so much to make my characters more than just 2d characters that are just there as a clutch for the main character. Tell me if I'm doing my work right!

Any comments, questions or concerns? Favorite scenes or characters? I would seriously love to hear some feedback. **Review**, please and thank you. =D


	24. Hold the Telephone!

Sorry I couldn't have this out sooner, I was sleeping over my grandma's house who has no wi-fi. **Good news!**So I was having writer's block for next chapter and after that when last night I got new amazing ideas! I hope you guys will like them. =D

Thanks for all the praising reviews!

To **WolfGirl525**, the holes were teeth marks she just saw them more as holes because at the time they were pretty big.

So I have new reviewers, Yay! That means more people that like my story! Thanks. =D I'm super glad I still have my old reviewers cuz my story would be nothing without them.

**Disclaimer**: I only own Vivian, her family, George, Russell, and the story plot. The Meyer lady owns everything else.

"Biba Biba!" I heard a voice say jumping on my stomach. I groaned and put my pillow on my face.

"What?" I moaned.

"Someone called and they want to talk to you." Said Yazmin. I took the pillow off my face slowly.

"Who was it?"

"Some girl, she sounds funny."

"Is she from the rez?" I asked sitting up. She got off my stomach.

"Nope." I furrowed my brows and she handed me the phone. I grabbed it and put it to me ear. Yazmin climbed out of my bed and went outside my door, closing it.

"Oh. My. God." Said Caroline's voice.

"How do you have the house number…?" I asked her, a yawn escaping my lips.

"I have people."

"More like you probably called my mom…" I said rolling my eyes at her.

"Anyways!" She said trying to get my attention. Her blowing out my eardrum probably did it. "I got a distressed call from your EX." She said emphasizing the ex part.

"What'd he want?" I asked getting out of my bed and looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was all over the place.

"He was just ranting. He thought that he'd be able to get me on his side and make you "see the error of your mistakes" and run back into his arms. It was a load of crap." She said.

I sighed. "I guess…you know what sucks?"

"What?" I sat down on my bed, still staring in the mirror. I pouted.

"That I'm as much at fault as he is…"

"What do you mean?"

"He cheated on me."

"Wow, so you two were perfect for each other. Jk Jk. Well, I was surprised when you told me about you and Jacob. It's your first time cheating isn't it?" I nodded, and then I realized she couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I don't even look at other guys when I'm in a relationship."

"So why did you start now?" She asked. I held my breath.

"It's complicated."

"…oh. So when I was talking to your mom yesterday-"

"Knew it!"

"Shut up. So apparently George talked to her too and she was trying to convince me to hook you two back up."

"Ha." I scoffed.

"She said that if you didn't you were probably going to be living under a bridge this year…" She said trailing off. Was my mom threatening me? Was she disowning me?

"Vivian…did you apply for a dorm this year?" Caroline asked me slowly.

"Of course I did…" My eyes widened. George and I were supposed to get an apartment off of campus…he even already paid for it when the school year ended. "Oh god."

"I take that as a no. Smooth. What are you going to do now?" She asked. I bit my bottom lip.

"It's the first day of September…I think they stop accepting applications for dorms by now and I don't have any money to get an apartment of my own." I said, hands on my face.

"You could always try, you do have EOP and that guarantees housing for junior year too. Plus seeing as you're going to be a junior you get priority right?"

"I hope you're right. I need to find a computer ASAP."

"Find a nearby library. I'm sure they have one." I nodded.

"Okay then."

"Wait." She said. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened." And I did.

"Wow."

"I know…do you think he did that because I bored him?"

"What? You think he left you because you bored him?" I nodded my head. My legs were crossed, applesauce formation on my bed and I had my pillow on my lap.

"Yeah…everyone said he was with me because I entertained him." I said.

"Entertained him doing what? Did it involve poles by any chance cuz if it did you'll never bore me that way." She said laughing. I laughed rolling my eyes at her.

"No not like that, just in general. George was always the serious type, everyone thought it was weird that a girl like me and a guy like him were dating."

"So true. But I have to admit he was pretty hot but not worth being bored with." I sighed and hugged my pillow, putting my chin on the edge of the pillow.

"Good to know." I said.

"Do you know what would seriously made him cheat on you?"

"Nope…I guess it must have been because…truth be told, as hard as it is to believe, I'm not exactly very model like."

"You got the height…" She argued.

"But I don't have the looks…I guess she did…"

"Your pretty…heck you're beautiful."

"In my own way."

"So you're not cookie cutter beautiful. So what?"

"So there's other girls that are and obviously George is a cookie cutter guy and he needed his cookie cutter gal." I said rolling my eyes. My vision started getting blurry as tears threatened to escape my eyes. I pushed them back.

"Exactly, he wasn't for you. You need someone that ain't following the norms like you freakishly tall and buff guy that's only eighteen." She said soothingly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess…it just gets to me, like I'm not good enough to stay with."

"Girl, you've broken up with all of your boyfriends and he was with you for almost _three years_. You two only fell out because it just wasn't meant to be, so don't beat yourself about it."

"I guess…" There was a brief pause in which I inhaled deeply and she did…I don't know.

"You know how I said George was hot?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"I bet your new boy toy is even hotter. So are you two officially dating now or are you two giving it sometime for the storm to calm down?" I furrowed my brows.

"I have no idea…I haven't really talked to him in a couple of days."

"Did he vamoose on you?"

"No." I said defensively. "He just got more hours on his work schedule."

"Uh huh…" She said. "Have you and him already…?" She whispered trailing off.

"No." I said firmly.

"Oh okay." She said loudly. "I thought that he got what he wanted and that's why he was avoiding you."

"That's not it…he just has a car he needs to work on ASAP. I even saw it." I said lying. I couldn't tell her that he wasn't with me because he was probably outside my house right now guarding the perimeter so that a vampire wouldn't attack me.

"Why don't you go drop by his work place?"

"With what excuse?"

"Um…bring him lunch, guys dig that." She said confidently. Hmmm.

"Okay."

"And then tell me what happened." I laughed.

"Sure sure."

"Okay bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up and decided I needed a shower, desperately. I showered and changed into something more…fashionable than just some jeans. I put on some knee high socks and a skirt that was just above my knees. I put on a tank top, a cardigan, some flats and a pair of shorts under my skirt just in case. I put on my contacts and went downstairs to make something for Jacob.

The question was what? I decided to heat up some hash browns and make some eggs. I grabbed a plastic fork and put it in Tupperware, my mother's right hand man.

I then made some hot chocolate with the Abuelita brand that I've used since I can remember. I put in it a cinnamon stick and stirred it until it boiled and I blew on it so it wouldn't flood the stove. I poured it into a thermos and put it all in my panda hand bag and walked outside.

The wind was blowing so I buttoned up my cardigan. I stood outside the door wondering if it was even Jacob's shift. I stayed there for around five minutes. I wasted a perfectly good outfit for nothing, I sighed crossing my arms crossed across my chest, pouting.

I sat down on the steps and propped my arms up, putting my chin on my hands. I looked into the forest…he'll come out…any minute now. I sighed exasperated. I stood up.

Why was there even a forest here? Why was there a forest everywhere in La Push? It was insane. I stood up and yelled. "Jacob!" I stood there for a good two minutes.

"Oh where, oh where has my little dog gone? Oh where or where can he be? With his ears cut short and his tail cut long. Oh where, oh were can he be?" I hollered. I just glared.

"Ugh, what a bum." I thought sitting back down.

"Who you calling a bum?" I turned around and saw Ana leaning against the front door, with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Jacob." I said.

"Why?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"Because he's not running to me." I said.

"Why would he be running to you?"

"Because I'm looking sexy right now and I have food, that's more than enough to have any male running towards me." Ana just laughed at me.

"Wow."

"Don't act like it isn't true. I haven't dressed up in a while. Lately, I've been in my sweats or just my old jeans…"

"Vivian, he's just busy taking care of you to check you out."

"Ugh, having a man with a job sucks." She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Oh right, let me rephrase that: having a man with a job that doesn't pay _sucks_." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh Vivian, you have your whole life to be with him."

"Uh huh, and who can promise me that my whole life is going to be long enough?" I asked standing up, hands on my hips.

"Me and the rest of the pack. You're pretty much one of us now."

"Now? I wasn't part of you originally?"

"Nope." She said carelessly. I glared down at her. She sighed rolling her eyes at me. "Stop being such a drama queen."

"You sound like Jake!" I accused her, pointing my index finger at her. "I miss him." I said pouting.

"I can tell you and Yazmin are related." She said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Because we're both so darn cute." I said flashing her a smile and posing.

"Something like that, just take out the cute part and put annoying." She said smirking at me. I sat down and huffed.

"I sound like a pathetic clingy girl, don't I?" I asked looking at Ana. She just laughed.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. I laughed back.

"Okay okay, I'll stop."

"Seeing as you did I vote we eat the food." She said giving me a grin. I rolled my eyes and grinned back at her.

"Sure, I am pretty hungry." I said digging into my bag.

"No one eats my food!" Said Jake running out of the tree zipping up his pants. I looked away from him, my face red and laughing.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something…like checking the perimeter to make sure nothing bad happens to poor little defenseless Vivian?" Said Ana patting my head.

"It's my lunch break so shut it Barbie, stop trying to manipulate my Vivian to give you my lunch." He said glaring at her. I felt my cheeks turn a darker shade. I was his Vivian.

"Whatever, if something happens then we all know whose fault it is." She said shrugging.

"No one asked you Barbie." He said giving her a look. I stood up.

"Do you really want what I made you?" I asked him grinning shyly at him.

"I'll have anything you give me." He said standing so close to me. He was grinning down at me, I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip.

"Give him some cyanide then." Said Ana glaring at him. I laughed putting my hand on his chest to push him away. I then realized his chest was bare and it was literally hot…though figuratively speaking it was also…my cheeks burned at the thought and I started laughing nervously.

"So how'd you know that I made you food?" I asked bending down to get the stuff out of my bag.

"Oh me and the guys smelled it and I nominated myself to go check it out."

"The food, not her you perv." Ana said. I turned around holding the container eyes wide.

"What?" I asked.

"She's my girlfriend so it's perfectly normal. You don't see me getting mad at you when you think about Seth when you're shifted."

"That's different."

"Wait, hold the telephone." I said looking from her to him. "Did you just call me your girlfriend?" I asked looking at him eyes wide.

He gave me a look. "Yes."

"Oh." I said looking down on the ground. It was dirty…and very grassy…oh yeah I was outside.

"Why?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"It's just…I didn't agree to that." I said biting my bottom lip.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Well it's just…" I thought of everything that had happened these days, then these last couple of months. "I only broke up with George three days ago…I just need some time before we're something official."

"So your saying what we've had was nothing?"

"No…not what I meant. It's just…" I sighed. I didn't even know what I meant; I just knew I wasn't ready. "I'm still hurt by what George did and I don't want our relationship to get ruined because you'd be a rebound guy."

"I thought you weren't in love with him." He said narrowing his eyes at me. I looked away.

"I'm not but he still played an important part in my life and he'll always hold that spot. You have to understand that."

He shook his head. I sighed loudly. "It's like with Isabella and you."

"I'm over her and ready to start a relationship with you." I shook my head.

"Give me time."

"We don't have time, by the end of the month you're leaving and your next break wont be until thanksgiving break which is only three days long."

"That's not counting the weekend." I said using my finger to point out to him with a smirk.

"Still."

"Well, during December we'll have a whole month."

"I have school for two of those weeks." He said, eyes narrowed.

"See it's not me trying to prevent this relationship from happening it's you!" I said in an 'ah ha' tone, glaring at him. He scratched his head.

"Why are you making it so much more complicated then it needs to be? I like you, you like me."

"Because there are more variables to life then just x and y. Why can't you understand? I just went through a break up and it hurt like a female dog."

"AKA Leah." Said Ana. I completely forgot she was here.

"Uh…yeah."

"Does that mean you don't want me around then? I don't get what you want." He said sighing exasperatedly.

"I want time. I do need you around…it's just…I don't want to be like this." I said using my hands to indicate the food. "I don't want to be needy or worried or overly jealous and for that there needs to be trust…and I kind of don't really believe in trust nowadays…" I said trailing of. Hell I wasn't even trustworthy or faithful, which was a something knew to me. There just shouldn't be exceptions to cheating, it shouldn't have mattered that Jacob had imprinted on me which supposedly made it okay with everyone.

"Fine." He said, though the way he said, it didn't sound like he was fine with it. He turned around ran into the forest, letting the trees envelop him in.

I sighed and walked up to my jeep.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Asked Ana.

"I'm going to the library. I have important stuff I need to do." I said without looking at her. I turned on the engine and drove away. Right now, what I needed to focus on was finding where in the world I was going to live, not if the choices I've made in my love life were the right ones.

**Author's note**: Don't hate! Try to understand that even though I wanted them to be together now Vivian does need time to adjust. In the real world I'm pretty sure every girl would so I'm trying to give her time to clear her thoughts on some things.

**Review **and tell me if you think Vivian made the right choice.


	25. Shark bait

Here it is…a bit later in the day than usual but here notheless. Hope you guys like it.

Thanks to my reivews for being so understanding about last chapter. I personally know I'd be first in line to be with Jacob after breaking up but that's not healthy or will ever come true. =(

**Disclaimer**: I only own Vivian, her family, George, Russell, and the story plot.

* * *

I heard the doorbell ring and got off the couch. No one else was home except for Yazmin and me so I wasn't completely sure if I was allowed to open the door seeing as I was on a kind of house arrest thing.

I opened the door slowly and saw, standing in the rain by herself, a little girl around Yazmin's age.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bending down a little, to talk to the little girl. She smiled sweetly at me, a gap where one of her front teeth should have been. I resisted the strong urge to pinch her cheeks.

"Are you miss Vivian?" She asked me. I grinned widely; she called me _miss_. I nodded.

"Here you go then." She said handing me a large bouquet of tulips, my second favorite kind of flower. I narrowed my eyes, the only person that knew that was…

"I don't want them." I told her crossing my arms across my chest. Her eyes got wide.

"Why?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Because I don't want _anything_ from him." I said. She looked at me with her big round eyes. It was raining harder. I bit my bottom lip and looked inside.

"I need to give you something…come inside. I don't want you getting sick." I told her, leading her inside. I ran upstairs and grabbed everything I needed to grab and ran back downstairs, tripping but not falling. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a plastic bag.

"Here." I said after I put everything inside the plastic bag. It was my locket, my bracelet, and my earrings and all the other jewelry he had given to me. Her eyes widened as she saw all of it.

"I need you to give him all of this. Can I trust you?" I asked looking at her deep in the eyes. She nodded quickly.

"Only if you forgive him and go talk with him." I narrowed me eyes at her. "It doesn't have to be now…" She said slowly. "Just not never either."

"Hmmm, okay, I get it. I'll be sensible and how about I forgive him and talk with him in about infinity to the infinith power plus one days." I said smiling sweetly at her. She pursed her lips.

"That's a long time."

"But a time nonetheless. Now go give him that." I said ruffling her hair. She left the flowers on one of the coffee tables. She nodded and left. I saw her walk off and when I couldn't see her anymore I closed the door and sighed.

I walked slowly to my room and when I got there I fell on my bed. I held my pillow on my face and yelled into it, trying my best to muffle it so none of the wolves would think something happened to me.

It was his third gift, the first was a box of chocolates that was left at the front porch. Elijah stepped on them when he was coming inside. I saw them completely flattened and just laughed it off when he said that they were from George.

The second gift was a teddy bear, the mailman made me sign for it and everything. I asked him if he could make a delivery for me as well and sent the bear back to its owner.

They all had notes. It wasn't cards, they were written letters in his handwriting. I ripped all of them without so much as looking farther than "Dear Vivian,".

I got up and went to the bathroom because before the little girl got there I was drinking a whole gallon of sunny-d, which is super acidy but, it was the only thing left in the fridge.

I was coming out of the bathroom when I opened the door and was face to face with Elijah.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled, eyes wide. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, putting my hand on my chest.

"Wow, take a chill pill. I just got here, we need you over at Emily's house and I was volunteered to take you."

"How kind of you."

"Not really, they volunteered me, not I nominated myself. There's a difference just in case you didn't know."

"I did, I was just being sarcastic."

"Excuses, and then you go and call yourself the smart one in the family." He said smirking down at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Gah, your impossible."

"Just go get dressed camel breath. Make it something…"sexy"…" I gave him a look. He sighed. "That's what Embry told me to tell you and…well just look presentable…" He said running a hand threw his hair.

"Why?" I asked furrowing my brows.

"Just…do it. I'll get Yazmin and met you at your jeep." He said. I rolled my eyes at him and went into my room to change into an one shoulder red top and some black skinny jeans. I applied some make up and then looked around for some shoes. After thirty minutes I found both parts of my pair of dark brown boots and put them on. I grabbed a jacket and put my lanyard around my neck and went out the door. Locking it just incase.

"So why am I going to Emily's house?" I asked as I drove.

"Like you have anything better to do." I glared at him.

"I do. I was doing very important stuff before you got there." I said, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Stuffing your face with ice cream and reading romance novels do not count." He said. I felt color go to my cheeks. All I could do was bit the inside of my cheek.

When we went inside Emily's house I noticed that no one was in the living room.

"I'll go look for Emily." Said Yazmin skipping away.

Elijah walked in front of me and went in front the top-secret meeting room. He stood by the door waiting for me to get there.

He went inside and I did as well. It was strangely quite inside. I bit my bottom lip and just stood up. There weren't many chairs, five tops and everyone else was standing.

I saw Sam clear his throat. "As I was saying…" He said looking around the room and his eyes landing on me for a mere second. "The only way to find out about the cold one's motives is to bait it."

"Oh! Shark bait. Hoo ha ha!" I said grinning. They all turned and gave me a look. I furrowed my brows. "Have you guys never seen Finding Nemo or what?" I asked. Hand on my hips.

"Like I was saying," He said giving me a pointed look. I gave him a sheepish smile. "Vivian…we need your approval to see if you if your up for the challenge." I took them in.

"Yup, first thing first…we need to get rid of those ratty short jeans ya'll got on. It's so…just not in." I said shaking my head at them.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Asked Ana.

"It's like she speaks another language or something…" Said one of the younger ones…it was either Brady or Collin…same thing.

"I'm just kind of just saying stuff because I have no idea what _you guys_ are talking about." I said honestly.

I saw Sam look pointedly at Elijah. Elijah sighed.

"I don't agree with the plan and knowing the scaredy cat she wont either. She freaks out about seeing a spider. What makes you think she'd be willing to put her life in danger?" Elijah said glaring at Sam. I glared at Elijah.

"I'm not scared of spiders…I just think they're yucky but I understand that they're necessary for the environment which is why I don't kill them and instead run around my room pointing at the spider and yelling."

"You cried once because you saw one…" He said narrowing his eyes at me.

"I was twelve and it was a huge white spider that was on my forehead! I thought it was poisonous and that I was either going to die or turn into spidergirl!"

"Excuses." He said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Let's stop going off topic and get to the point already. Now Vivian, as you know there's a vampire out there that's after you for some unknown reason. We need to know why he's after you because it's more than just for your blood."

I stared at one of the walls. "So...what do I have to do about it?"

"Well it'd be easier if you had just left when you were supposed to." Said Paul. I glared at the wall I had been staring at. Poor wall, it wasn't his fault that Paul was so…Paul-like. Ha, wall, Paul. He was probably as dense as one, no offense to the walls of the world.

"Shut it, Paul." I heard Ana say.

"I'd prefer it if there were no snide comments. Now Vivian…what I'm asking is that we understand the motivation as to why it's you. We've been chasing him all around this past week from state borders to the Canadian one but he continues to come back"

"How do we go about that?" I asked looking up at him, brows furrowed. He looked away.

"We need to bait you." Said Leah looking at me through the corner of her eyes.

"Hoo ha ha…" I said quietly to myself. I shook my head. "You'll just be doing what he wants…leaving me unprotected and out in the wilderness just for the taking. Might as well put an apple in my mouth." I said in a high-pitched voice.

"The plan is for us to all be there and make sure he doesn't do anything funny." Said Quil. I thought about it and then gave a small and forced laugh.

"Then why in the world would he come talk to me if you guys are guarding me…it's pointless?"

"Because you'll be out in his territory of the forests and you'll be irresistible." Said Embry slowly. I did my hair flip on the side showing my bare shoulder.

"I do look pretty darn sexy in this top." I said, a smirk on my face.

I saw Jared and Quil walk up to me slowly. I smiled at them wryly, they grabbed my arms and my eyes widened as Ana held up a pair of scissors in front of me. I started squirming against their grip.

"Ana!" I cied as she used one of the blades to cut my arm. I looked up at her, my eyes wide and a grimace on my face.

"Sorry…" Said Ana biting her bottom lip down. "Better me than someone else."

"It's part of the plan." Said Quil looking at me with apologetic eyes. When they let go I looked around for something to wipe the blood that was gushing out. Jared put a towel on my cut and applied some pressure.

"Wow you got an artery…" Said Seth. "I thought the plan was a vein because it gives more probability to survival…" My eyes widened as I turned to look at Seth.

"How can you even tell the difference…?" Asked Ana.

"Because if it's was a vein it'd be _oozing_ out but it's _gushing_ out."

"Ew." Was all I could say, as my nose scrunched up.

"Come on we're wasting time, that'll clot up quickly because it wasn't that deep." Said Quil. They started walking out of the room, leading me out.

"You guys realize we haven't even asked her if we could bait her…" Said Elijah leaning against the door, like the wannabe bad boy he was.

"It's pointless to say no…they already attacked my arm." I said eyes narrowed at the back of Ana's head.

"So that's taken care of." Said Paul smirking at Elijah. Elijah rolled his eyes walking out of the room.

I stayed inside as they all went into the forest and transformed, after stripping. I heard a howl and took that as a sign to go outside. When I did I saw a line of wolves. I held my breath. They were all so huge and…majestic looking in the moonlight…only it was sunset…well if there was a sun. It was raining and they still looked cool.

I went up to them and one of them barked at me. The wolf was on the large size of the wolf scale and was all black except for the patches of white on it's paws, tail, and a patch of fur on it's chest. It was Elijah. He sat down and growled at me. I took him in.

"Am I supposed to hop on you…?" I asked; brows furrowed. He barked.

"Bark once for yes, twice for no." He barked once. I examined how in the world I would get on him without slipping off. I heard him huff.

"Shut up." I said. I could have sworn I saw him roll his eyes at me and saw him lie down. I then spread my legs over him and he came up slowly.

"Ha." I said grinning. I took in his size. "I just realized…you look a lot like a horse…just fatter." I heard him growl and in a second I impacted on the ground. I was thrown on my left side.

"Ow, that's going to hurt…right now!" I said rubbing my hip. I glared at him. I heard a growl coming from an all black wolf and I saw all the wolves leave except for him and Elijah. Including the copper colored one…I sighed and looked back at Elijah.

"Stupid dog." I said brushing myself off. I heard him barking, which sounded oh so similarly like his laughter. I heard a growl coming from Sam and Elijah laid down again for me. I climbed on. I learned my lesson and put my hands around his neck.

"Sorry." I said, leaning down. The black wolf barked and Elijah ran into the forest. I leaned further down, I wanted my body to be the flattest surface ever just incase there were any killer branches out to get me.

He ran so quickly. Everything was a blur to me and my poor eyesight, even with my contacts on. We got on a trail and he set me down.

Elijah used his muzzle to take off the towel I still had wrapped around my arm. He pressed it on the ground. Then he kicked dirt on it and dug it inside. I looked at my arm; it looked like it was starting to clot, barely. They should have attacked me when we were outside…then again I probably wouldn't have agreed if they hadn't gone all psycho killer on me.

Elijah then shoved me. I gave him a dirty look.

"What now?" He barked lowly, he moved his head up and his eyes looking forward and then at me.

"Do you want me to keep walking?" He barked once and I took it as a yes. I started walking and when I looked back he wasn't there. I sighed and kept walking.

This wasn't a good idea. What the hell was I doing? I thought as I walked almost blindly in the dark. Like most girls my age, I was scared of the dark…okay lies…that was most five year old girls.

I saw a light and ran towards it. It was a clearing. I was almost there until I tripped. I landed on the ground, dirt going into my mouth. I got up and groaned as I felt a sharp pain in my left foot. I looked down and saw it was bleeding.

I got up and brushed myself off as I walked to the clearing. I looked at the wound; it wasn't so bad, it was just bleeding mildly. Water drops landed on my wound and I sighed and looked up; the rain was falling down in trickles on my face. I smiled taking in the feeling.

I waited standing there for a good amount of time so I started singing to pass the time. I sang the first song that came to my mind.

"Wish I had concentrated  
They said love was complicated  
But it's something I just fell into  
And it was overrated  
But just look what I created  
I came out alive, but I'm black and blue  
Before you ask me if I'm all right  
Think about what I had to do, yeah."

Wake up and smell the break-up  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up  
Another mess I didn't plan  
And I bet you thought you beat me  
Wish you could only see  
I got an 'I Heart Question Mark'  
Written on the back of my hand."

I sang lightly, I hoped the pack was too far away to hear me. But not too far away that the vampire could kill me and they wouldn't be able to stop him.

"I'd be fine if you just walked by  
But you had to talk about why  
You were wrong and I was right  
But I can't believe you made me sit at home  
Cry like a baby  
Wait right by the phone every night  
And now you ask about you and I  
There's no you and I  
Remember what you put me through  
I had to

Wake up and smell the break-up  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up  
Another mess I didn't plan  
And I bet you thought you beat me  
Wish you could only see  
I got an 'I Heart Question Mark'  
Written on the back of my hand."

I wondered if the vampire dude could hear me…maybe that's what I needed to do. Sing loudly so that he could come. I don't think the pack would like it if he didn't show.

"And when you're home all alone at night  
You still wonder why  
You took everything I had away  
But I haven't thought about you and I  
There's no you and I  
And I know someday you will

Wake up and smell the break-up  
Realize that we won't make-up  
It didn't go the way you planned  
And you'll know you didn't beat me  
When you look down and see  
I got an I Heart Question Mark  
Written on the back of my hand.

Written on the back of my hand  
An I Heart Question Mark  
Yeah, written on the back of my hand."

I turned around and saw nothing. I sighed and gave up, putting my hands on both sides of my face.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice behind me. I turned around swiftly and stared directly at a pair of forest green eyes. My eyes widened.

"You…" I said. Now I had a terrible memory but I couldn't forget those eyes. He smiled at me.

"Yes?"

"I know you…your that guy at the wedding…" I said, still shocked. He smirked.

"Yes. The name is Russell." He said. I couldn't help but stare at his eyes that had a twinkle in them. I shook my head. That wasn't his real eye color. Ana told me all blood-sucking vampires that drank human blood had red eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking down on the ground. I hoped it wasn't too obvious that I was interrogating him.

"Is that what this little get together is about?" He asked, I looked up to see him cocking a brow to the side and using his hands indicate the whole forest.

He went close to me in a second, "I can smell that they're all here." He whispered. I moved away from him. "I can smell them on you as well. Though, it's not as strong as it has been before."

"You didn't answer my question." I said, brushing off his comments from before. I put on my best poker face, I was no actress but I was good at playing poker. It was mostly with my family and family friends but did I know how to clear them out.

"They are the reason as to why I want you." He said, smiling as if nothing. I broke away from singing mentally poker face in my head.

"What?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"There's one in particular. You see; I get whatever I want, whenever I want it…" He said looking at me meaningfully. I bit my bottom lip.

"Yeah well…you should set your eyes on something better then. I mean, I'm only average and at the wedding there were class A women." I said nodding my head.

"They were mostly vampires…I like human women much better."

"I bet there were still better looking human girls then me." I said feeling my face turn red. I couldn't believe I was advertising people he could go suck the blood out of.

"True." He said. I glared at him. Way to lower my self-esteem. "But none of them smelled quite as good as you did, even with the smell of mutt on you. Plus you were all alone…and near the forest, it would have been so easy to take you and drink you…"

I looked from side to side. What was I supposed to do now? How much was I supposed to get out of him because I didn't want to know more?

"But you didn't…" I said softly.

"Because you didn't let me." He said. I looked up at him, brows knitted together. I remembered talking to him and that I couldn't help but stare at his eyes…but then Jacob came and I told him to leave.

"What about in the forest. I was helpless but…you kind of saved me…" I said, completely bewildered about his intentions.

"I like getting what I want but I don't like to force my women. They let me do whatever I please…you'll do whatever I please. Just wait." He was behind me in less than a blink of an eye. One of his arms was around my waist and the other one craned my neck. His mouth inches away from my neck. My eyes widened as I realized this.

"Let me leave or else I drain her right now." He said in his normal voice. I looked inside the depths of the trees, eyes looking around frantically. I heard a howl and he let go of me quickly. Seconds later I saw wolves running past me from all directions of the forest, all headed towards where the vampire ran to. I exhaled, barley realizing that I had been holding my breath.

I saw a pure white wolf, that was Ana, and a sandy-brown wolf that stood next to me. The sandy-brown wolf lied down and I took that as a hint to climb on. They took me to my aunt's house but stayed outside guarding the perimeter. All I could think to do was walk into the kitchen and grab the house phone.

* * *

**Author's note**: Did you guys expect that? I kinda hope you guys didn't but when you guys look back you see the hints. =D

Who is she calling? Give me your opinion and what you guys thought of this chapter by **reviewing**. Please and thank you.


	26. Do It, Don't Do It

For all those that missed Jake, yes he was with the pack the whole time, at the meeting room, the line up, in the forest. She just tried to brush him off the whole time and he was just giving her her space.

So I bet most of you guys are going to like this chapter…I'm not sure if it's going to be because I'm a skilled writer like that or because of the mere content though. XD

Sorry for the shortness…it just needed to be out and I didn't have much time to write it.

To **IRunWithDaWolves**, I so would of never had guessed it, thanks for telling me =D

**stephanie is amazzzing**, I agree, great minds do think alike ;)

So for **br-girl**, I think this might be what you're asking for.

Thanks **night1001** for reviewing, I almost didn't update cuz I only got two reviews yesterday for last chapter, including yours =D and I wasn't pumped enough.

**Disclaimer**: I only own Vivian, her family, George, Russell, and the story plot.

* * *

I heard the phone dial.

"Hello." Said the whimsical voice.

"I called." I said.

"I bet something happened and I don't my foresight to tell me that." Said Alice. I sighed and told her what had just happened.

"I told you to call me! Why didn't you call me before that! You have no idea what danger you put yourself in!" She said.

"He seemed harmless…well for a vampire…" I said. I heard Alice sigh exasperatedly.

"He's not supposed to seem dangerous. You see he also has a gift. His is enchantment and boy does he use it."

"Enchantment…?" I asked.

"Yes, he loves seducing innocent women into doing his bidding." She said.

"That explains his complex."

"What complex?"

"That's why he's after me…he apparently tried to lure me into the forest with him to do who knows what but then Jacob got there…" Jacob…I wonder what he thought about what the vampire had told me.

"For once that mutt was good for something…" I sighed.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah…" I said softly. "He said it was because of Jacob…"

"Probably because Jacob made it so that he couldn't entrap you." I bit my bottom lip.

"I guess. I need to leave." I said.

"Oh okay, bye. Call me!" I forced a laugh.

"Okay, bye." I hung up and ran to my room. Jacob was like my Superman…he protected me and I knew I was safe when he was there…but he was more like Spiderman in the first movie where the Green Goblin used MJ to get to him. I shook my head, I was no MJ, I was brunet.

I lied down on my bed and started slamming my head on my pillow. What did MJ do? Spiderman pushed her away and she was about to marry Mr. Perfect until she decided to stand him up for the wedding and ran to Spiderman…

What was I going to do? I bit my bottom lip. I needed to put on some chap stick, that's what I was going to do.

I got up and dug around for some chap stick in my bag. I applied it on my lips and I laid down again. I closed my eyes as the thoughts continued to race in my head. I lost consciousness.

I woke up and got off my bed. I felt sticky and plain out dirty. I looked down at myself and saw I was still wearing my outfit and that I was dirty all over. I groaned and took off the blankets off my bed and kicked them to the side.

I took a quick shower, scrubbing my arm and my leg as gently as I could. I looked out of the bathroom window and noticed that it was still dark out as I applied lotion.

When I finished I ran to my room from the bathroom with only a towel on. I quickly changed into some sweats and a tank top in my room and then I put on some clean sheets. I decided to go downstairs for a cup of water.

As I walked through the living room to go to the kitchen I heard a noise. I looked towards the noise and I saw Jacob bumming it on my couch, snoring loudly. I held back a laugh. Embry was on the floor and Quil had the other couch.

I smiled at the boys and shook my head. I went into the kitchen and grabbed my glass of water. I walked back to the living room and I tip toed upstairs to my room. When I went in I froze as I saw Jacob sitting on my bed.

I tightened my grip on the glass. And I looked down.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked, examining my toes because of the lack of shoes. I needed to re-polish my nails.

"Kind of. I'm glad you did though…I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked looking up at him. I looked into his dark eyes; I saw a sadness in them.

"Sorry about what Sam made you do." I scratched my head.

"Oh it's okay, it was for my benefit…"

"Still." He said. He sighed.

"Could you guys get him?" I asked casually. He shook his head.

"No…we chased him out of the border and onto the Canadian lines and that's when Sam called us back. Elijah told us we could crash here so I wouldn't wake up Billy."

"But it's okay to wake up Yazmin or me?" I asked cocking a brow. He smiled lazily at me. He ran a hand threw his hair.

"So…I was thinking…about what that _leech_ said about you…" I stared at him, examining his face for any signs of emotions. All I could see was that he was tired, very tired.

"And I came to the conclusion that it's my fault." He said softly. I shook my head.

"No it's my fault for straying outside the party…" I said. "darn me and my need for adventure."

"No, because if I was a regular human than he wouldn't have gotten interested in you." He looked away from me. I narrowed my eyes at him and went up to him, turning his head so that he could look at me.

"Jake…if you were a regular human then…I probably would have been influenced by him. His gift is enchanting and…I didn't fall for it because…I'm already…" I bit my bottom lip. "…fallen for you."

I saw his gaze instantly shift to look me in the eyes, his eyes wide in surprise. I know my eyes were pretty wide as well and my cheeks must have been burning up.

"Does that mean…we can try to be together now…?" He said slowly. I looked away.

"Jake…I really do like you, a lot." I said nodding my head. "And I know that you obviously like me too but Lois Lane and Mary Jane don't immediately go to Superman and Spiderman because they're true identity put the ones they love in danger…though in this case I think the problem is that I'm the one putting others and myself in danger."

"What?" He asked squinting his eyes. I felt my cheeks turn redder.

"Never mind."

"So…will you be…my girlfriend?" He asked, using his puppy eyes. I resisted the urge to jump on him and pinch his cheeks.

"Do it." Said a voice.

"Don't do it." Said another one.

"What the hell?" Said voice one.

"I just wanted to contradict you." Said the second voice.

"You guys aren't helping." Jacob said sighing. I laughed as I heard Embry and Quil bicker on the other side of the door. I turned back around to Jacob and bit my bottom lip, wishing I hadn't. I felt pressured; it was high school all over again…Bowling for Soup was right, high school _never_ ends.

"What the hell." I said, taking a deep inhale. It's not like I didn't care about the guy and it's not like he didn't like me back…I was just mainly worried that he liked me way more than I liked him. I liked him but he was like…in…like with me. "I'll give us a chance…but only if Quil and Embry will shut up." I said glaring jokingly at the door.

I swore, when I looked back up at Jacob's face he looked like it was his first Christmas with gifts. He swooped me off the ground and I shrieked which turned into laughter as he spun me around.

"Are you serious?" He asked putting me down. I tried to calm myself down and nodded, a grin on my face. He exhaled, grinning at me.

"I wont let you down, I'll be the best boyfriend ever."

"You already did." I said narrowing my eyes at him jokingly. He furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, you literally let me down." His mouth formed an "O".

"Don't worry about it, it just meant figuratively…though now that I think about it literally you not letting me down literally would be awesome especially if I was, like, on an airplane fifty feet high up…unless I was fifty foot one…but I'm not…"

"What if there was a parachute…?" He asked playing along. I poked my cheek with my finger, thinking.

"Still, I'm afraid of heights so I wouldn't really enjoy that."

"Your afraid of heights." He asked. I bite my bottom lip.

"Yup."

"Your tall though…"

"Being tall doesn't mean I wont impact the earth and die." I said eyes wide. He shook his head.

"Sorry, I was ranting wasn't I?" I asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Just a little." He said smiling back at me. "But I like it when you do." I felt my cheeks turn pink and he got close to me and kissed me on the top of my head. He was so adorable, any other guy would of just full out kissed me but he didn't…he was like a little boy with his first girlfriend…

"Wait…I just realized something." I said. He pulled away and looked down and me.

"What?" He asked furrowing his brows. My cheeks turned a darker shade and I shook my head.

"Never mind." I said looking away from him. I sucked in my lips so I wouldn't smile or say aw and pinch his cheeks. "You know…you're adorable right?"

He glared at me. "I'm not adorable…I'm manly and macho and sexy." I burst out laughing.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I said grinning at him.

"You're not denying it."

"I'm not agreeing to it either." I said sticking out my tongue.

"You know…you guys are being pretty loud…it's a miracle that someone hasn't woken up and kicked us out." Said Quil entering my room with Embry behind him. My eyes widened. I looked at my clock that read 6 thirty am.

"Dude, Quil's right. My aunt is going to be up any minute now and if she sees you guys here she's gonna freak."

"We've crashed at her house…a couple times…" Said Embry.

"With her knowledge?"

"Well that was before we could turn into wolves." Said Quil. I rolled my eyes.

"Get out of my room, if she sees you guys in here especially she's going to throw a fit and I know first thing, she's going to call my mom and tell her how I have three teenage boys sleeping in my room with me." I said, closing my eyes and groaning and I pictured it.

"Wow, you're scandalous." Said Quil.

"I like it." Said Embry winking at me. I smacked him.

"No winking." I said glaring at him. He just laughed.

"Come on, we really should be getting home." Said Quil, using his head to indicate the door to Embry. He nodded.

"Bye V, see you…some other time." I couldn't help but grin at him.

"I do hope so E."

"Since when are you two friends?" Asked Jacob narrowing his eyes at us.

"Since…that one day…" I said.

"During that one time…" said Embry.

"Let me guess, during that one time…" Said Quil trailing off just like we did.

"How'd you know?" Asked Embry.

"Stalker!" I said, pointing at him. He just rolled his eyes.

"Just…come on Embry."

"What do you mean…"come on Embry"? What about Jacob, we can't leave him here…we made an oath that no man, or Jacob's, would be left behind." Said Embry, arms crossed across his chest glaring at Quil.

"Wow thanks." Said Jacob glaring at Embry.

"We can't leave him alone with Vivian either…they're dating and who knows what perverse things he'll do." Said Embry, eyes wide. I laughed, cheeks red.

"Wow Embry, really now?" I said holding back more laughter. He nodded, looking very serious.

"Don't say I didn't warn you when you end up pregnant." He said. I felt the color drain out of my cheeks and I looked down at the ground.

"Come on Embry…you too Jacob." Said Quil. "Bye Vivian." He said exiting my room dragging Embry and Jacob out. I closed the door and locked it.

I walked to my jewelry case. It was only half full now. I doubted it'd ever be as filled up as it was before. I saw a gleam of light shine inside through the window and I looked outside. The sun was coming out and seeping through my window. I smiled. My jewelry box may never be as full but I knew this would be, I thought a hand on my chest.

I heard a noise coming from outside my door and made a run for my bed, figuring it was my aunt. I pulled my blankets on, closing my eyes tight, but unable to hide the smile on my face.

* * *

**Author's note**: So a whole chapter pretty much dedicated to Jacob…are you guys happy now? XD

So I just realized…they finally officially hook up after 25 chapters…the sad part is I still think it's kind of too rushed…XD

**Review**, please and thank you.


	27. I'm here!

So for the first ten chapters I can honestly say I did not look over them, I just typed them and published them so I realized I had a lot of errors…not just grammatical ones, I can live with those, but I had some plot line errors so if you guys have the chance **I suggest re-reading ch1**. I'll edit the other ones later.

Wow so I was reading a Jacob/OC and I realized they really all do fall for each other from like chapter one, it's like watching a soap opera where the main guy and chick fall from the moment they met and promise to go through any obstacle for each other but don't even know each other's name XD

Yay, I'm glad everyone liked last chapter. =D I'm glad they're finally together to and Embry and Quil are such dorks, I love them. XD

**Disclaimer**: I own only the cool people: Vivian, her family, George, Russell and the story plot. Meyer owns everything else including the people that were cool but she didn't know how to show off their coolness like I do.

* * *

I heard my door open and I squirmed on my bed, I was pretty sure I locked it…then again the key was hanging right outside my door because I had the tendency to lock myself out.

I felt someone climb on my bed and climb on top of me. It was Yazmin; I opened my eyes.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Look at what I found!" She said holding up the bouquet of tulips. I groaned and closed my eyes tightly. "What's wrong Biba?"

"I'm tired." I said simply. She sighed.

"That's what Ana said too." I opened my left eye.

"Did you show Ana the flowers too?" She nodded quickly. I groaned louder.

"Are you dying?" she asked cocking her head to the side, her messy and tangly bed hair falling on her face.

"Not yet." I said.

"What do you mean?" I shook my head.

"Oh nothing. Do you have the note that came with it?" I asked her sitting up. She climbed off my bed.

"Uh huh." She said pulling it out of the pockets to the side of her Dora the Explorer pajama dress. She gave it to me.

"Did you read it?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her. She shook her head. "Okay…don't tell anyone else about it okay."

"Okay."

"Pinky promise?" I asked holding up my pinky.

"Pinky promise." She said intertwining her pinky with me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I grabbed her and started tickling her. She started laughing and kicking that she even managed to kick the bouquet off my bed. I swooped her up and hugged her.

"Biba, I love you." She said.

"Aww, I love you too Minney." I said. I scrunched up my nose. "You need to take a shower ASAP though." She pouted.

"Do I have to?" She asked. I nodded gravely.

"Yes, you're starting to smell like Elijah."

"Ewwwww." She said; her nose scrunched up I couldn't help but laugh. I picked her up and set her on the floor.

"Come on Minney. You have to go take a shower."

"Only if you make me some chocolate de abuelita." She said.

"Oh and with pop tarts." I said smiling; she nodded her head grinning.

"Yesss." She said running to her room. Seconds later she ran into the bathroom with her towel and clothes.

I put on my glasses and my Spongebob Squarepants slipper and went downstairs, bouquet in hand. I threw them in the garbage can and then washed my hands. I then started to make the hot chocolate. I popped in some pop tarts as Ana came downstairs, rubbing her eyes.

"Sup." She said with a head nod.

"Hey."

"What are you making?" She asked sitting on the table.

"Hot chocolate and pop tarts." I said, whisking the milk.

"Wow…that's healthy and balanced breakfast." She said sarcastically. She yawned.

"It has lactose and wheat. It's like cereal but better." I said sticking out my tongue at her.

"Whatever, I'm having whatever you're having." She said putting her head on the table.

"Long night?" I asked.

She groaned. "Yes. Sam went all Nazi on us and got us working too late."

"Oh, I hate when that happens." I said, turning off the stove and popping in another pair of pop tarts. I put the pop tarts on napkins and set them down on the table. I started pouring the hot chocolate into mugs when Elijah came in.

"What it do?"

"Not much just making some hot chocolate and pop tarts, you want some?"

"Wow, when you go to Mexico do they call a disgrace?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him eyes wide.

"Your making hot chocolate…with pop tarts…you're just so American." He said shaking his head. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thus the fact that I'm a Mexican American." I said.

"If you say so." He said sitting down.

"Grab you mugs." I yelled at them.

"Ugh, too far away." Said Ana stretching her arm, half effortlessly across the table.

"I'm already sitting down and your up, I suggest you do some of that community service you like to do and bring it over."

"I did it because it looks good for college and work resumes and there's a difference between helping kids with their homework and being a servant."

"Your Mexican, it's what you do." Said Elijah. I narrowed my eyes at him, mouth slight opened.

"You are too, shouldn't you go plant a garden or something!" I said to him, glaring.

"Eh, too much work." He said waving me off.

"When _you_ go to Mexico do they call _you_ a disgrace?" I asked.

"No."

"Oh because they should because of the fact that you're a bum, which is so American."

"Why are you dissing yourselves?" Asked Ana staring at us, mouth open and eyes wide, emotions a mix between humor and disgust. "Your both Mexican Americans just that Elijah is also Native American. Deal with it and stop with the racist jokes."

That shut Elijah and I up for a good of five seconds before we started bickering again.

"I'm here!" Said Yazmin, jumping in the air grinning at us wearing her High School Musical shirt, purple jeans and some boots.

"Yo." Said Ana, holding up a pop tart as a greeting before taking a bite of it.

"Just bring me the damn mug, I stayed up all of last night chasing the damn leech and I just want some damn abuelita."

"You want an old lady?" I asked, eyes wide and trying to hold back laughter.

"Hello?" I faintly heard Yazmin say, waving her hand at my face.

"Not now Yazmin." I told her glaring daggers at Elijah.

"What's your problem, didn't your mom teach you that you need to follow men's whims?"

"I frankly don't give a damn." I said burning a hole into his skull, well not really but figuratively speaking. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Look, if it weren't for me you'd be dead."

"Better than taking orders from you."

"They've been like that for the past five minutes. Just grab your stuff and sit down, that's what I did." Said Ana.

"Not even, you should be glad I haven't whooped you like I would when we were younger."

"You wouldn't dare." I said glaring daggers at him. I didn't have an older brother but Elijah sure acted like one, especially considering that for the first six years of my life I lived in a house with him and our families lived together like one family. He would steal my toys, fart in my face and would give me bruises but for some reason I used to look up to him, figuratively, I was always taller than him. It was probably due to the fact that he had his moments, that he'd give me advice, not let any of the older kids pick on me, that was his job. Most importantly what I always remembered was when we'd always come together to eat we would clank our cups and say: "A salud, dinero y amor." To health, money and love.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, glaring back at me. He was very menacing; it was probably due to the fact that he was a Hulk look a like, just without the green part.

"I'm here!" I faintly heard a voice say.

"Bring it on!" I said to him, bluffing, I could never take him on, he was like double my size and that was saying something.

"I tried that too, didn't work. Just grab your stuff and sit down." Said Yazmin.

"All right butt face!"

"I'm here!" said another voice.

"Been there done that. Just grab your stuff and sit down." Said Yazmin, in a bored tone.

Elijah sprang to his feet and my eyes widened. The command to run had just started to process through my legs when I was thrown on the ground with about 5 thousand pounds on me.

"Oh god, get off me." I said squirming and kicking blindly, it was the only part of my body I could move. I started suffocating under his weight.

"Get the hell off her!" I heard a voice say. Elijah was immediately thrown off of me.

"Fat ass, lose some weight!" I yelled at him. Elijah just glared at me and I heard a growl next to me.

"Learn to respect what men ask of you." He knew he had struck a cord and I lunged myself at him, pounding my fists at him.

"Shut up! This is the twenty first century and America, we don't do that here!" I yelled as him as I kept on pounding on him.

"What's going on, why can't everyone just be friends here?" asked Quil coming inside the kitchen.

I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me away from Elijah.

"Your lucky I'm being held back!" I yelled at Elijah, he just smirked down at me.

"Oh yeah, cuz you did so much damage." He said rolling his eyes at me.

"She did, just to herself." Said Ana. "Ann…your hands are completely red all over."

I stopped glaring at Elijah, kicking my feet, and flailing my hands around to look down. They looked really red and inflated…and they hurt…a lot. It wasn't until now that I realized a couple of tears had escaped as well. I wiped them away with my sore hands. They probably got there when Elijah threw himself on me and crushed me to death. This was now my ghost haunting him.

"Where's the love in this family?" Asked Embry looking from me to Elijah.

"It's there, just masked with hatred." Said Ana, taking the last bite of her pop tart.

"That's…I don't even think there's a word to explain it."

"There is," I said. "It's Elijah's fugly face!" I yelled, using my now red and big, index finger to point at Elijah. He growled and I heard another growl coming from the person holding me.

"What…that didn't even make sense…?" Said Quil.

"Listen Vivian, I can't defend you if you go staring fights." Said the person holding me.

"He started it." I whined.

"Nuh uh, you did." Said Elijah glaring at me, I glared back at him.

"You two are such adults!" Said Yazmin, arms crossed across her chest and glaring at both of us. "Act like civilized children, and then I'll come back." She said walking out of the kitchen, holding her Snow White mug.

"I think she's mad at us." I said.

"More like at you." Elijah grumbled.

"I heard that!" I said.

"Seriously, you two chill. Vivian, stop being so defensive." Ana said looking at me pointedly. I looked down at the ground. "And Elijah, stop being so masochistic."

"Whatever." He said.

"So like I said before. I'm here!" Said Embry in an excited voice. I just looked at him blankly. I then looked up and saw Jacob was the one that had his arms wrapped around me. He was looking at Embry as well, eyes narrowed until he felt my stare and looked back down at me.

"Hey there girlfriend." He said sighing. I burst out laughing.

"I can see the regret all over your face." I said grinning at him.

"No, this just reminds me of a couple years ago when you and I would get into fights though…they weren't as violent as this." I thought back.

"Yeah, we did get into some pretty heated fights as well."

"Your such a hot head." He said rolling his eyes at me.

"Sure, just take off the head part and I'm all good." I said grinning at him.

"Then that would mean…" He said looking in thought. He grinned at me shaking his head. "And then you say I'm conceited."

"That's because you are." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He chuckled at me. I think I liked it when he laughed heartily instead…though his growl was pretty sexy…it gave him a badass-ness edge.

"Vivian." He said narrowing his eyes at me. Hmmm, no actually I think I preferred when he said my name, no when he whispered it in my ear in his husky voice.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I just realized, I haven't done this since we got together officially." He said, I furrowed my brows as he leaned down and kissed me. I felt my legs turn to jello and was in ecstacy...just not the drug…well unless you can call Jacob my drug…or his…Like is My Drug. Forget what I said before, I loved it best when he kissed me. I seriously doubted this boy hasn't kissed a bajillion girls to get this good.

When he pulled away I was grinning like an idiot and my cheeks were scarlet.

"Ew!" Said Ana throwing pieces of pop tarts at me.

"Yeah ew, dude that's my cousin." Said Elijah ogling Jake like he came from another planet.

"Sorry." Jacob said grinning down at me.

"So why'd you guys come over?" Ana asked.

"Because I wanted to see your pretty face." Said Embry batting his lashes at Ana. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No really."

"We were just bored." Said Embry, smiling at her.

"Of course." Said Ana sighing though she smiled back at them. "Idiots."

"We came to get you so we could go to walk-thru together." Said Quil, nudging Embry.

"Ow, well, we were bored as well." Said Embry shrugging his shoulders.

"Walk-thru is today?" Ana asked, eyes wide. "I completely forgot about it."

"I did have a funny feeling I had to do something." I said. I let myself, grudgingly on my part, out of Jacob's grasp and walked to the fridge where there was a note in a bright pink post-it note.

Vivian- Like I told you yesterday, today is Ana's walk-thru. I'd love it if you could take her. Money for her school supplies she's buying there (i.e. yearbook, P.E. clothing) is on the coffee table in the living room along with the paper with the requested supplies checked off. Thanks, love you.-Olivia

"Grrr, what time do I gotta be there?" I asked looking at my wrist, which was watchless. this is why I used to always carry my cell phone on me, it told me the time anytime I needed it without having something chunky and weighing my wrist down..

"Uhhhhh, right now." Said Embry.

"What?" I said looking at him frantically.

"Yeah…we kinda forgot." Said Quil squinting.

"I'm going to get ready!" I yelled running upstairs to look my best.

"We don't have time!" Yelled Ana.

"I don't care!" I yelled back. "I'm taking you so I say when we leave!"

"Boss-y." called out Embry. I ran inside my room and started digging through the drawers I could wear my favorite pair of skinny jeans with…well the jeans give the look simplicity so I just needs something that sayings "breathless" to make me look: simply breathless.

I couldn't find anything so I decided not to waste time and just wiggled into my skinny jeans that fit perfectly into me and hugged my curves just right. I applied my usual makeup and ran back to my drawers.

I decided to put on a simple red top that also hugged me just right and put on a white tank top under it. I looked at myself in the mirror to check that I looked okay. The shirt gave me an impression of a slight push in the womanly area of my upper body. I combed my hair and put hairspray in it.

I ran downstairs holding my red flats in my hands and my lanyard swinging around on my chest.

"I'm ready!" I yelled; lifting my hands up and tripping mid step down the stairs. I luckily got my balance and fell back landing on my butt. I groaned, getting up. I switched one of my flats to my right hand and rubbed my butt with my left hand.

"I'm ready!" I yelled less enthusiastically.

* * *

**Author's note**: They're going to walk-thru, which means school starts in one week for the high school students, not Vivian though cuz she's cool like that. XD

I couldn't resist and just had to call this chapter that after Yazmin, Embry and Jake…who was the third person to say it fyi.

So I really miss when you guys would review. Who knows, I might not update until I get a certain number of reviews =O Don't make me do that cuz I always thought that was lame when writers did that to the stories I read. **Review**, please and thank you! =D


	28. The Plastics

Oh so a walk-thruis the process in which one goes back to school before classes starts in order to pick up their class schedules, take ID pictures, turn in their emergency cards, buy some of the school supplies sold by the school. It probably has a different name at other places.

**Thanks for the reviews**, we're back at havingseven reviews in one chapter and I hope it stays the same or increases =D I'm glad you guys like the relationship between Vivian and Jake. I really tried my best to make it more than just she "wants him for his body" XD

**Green-NaNa-Neko89**, I'm glad you found at least one song that was of your liking and that your enjoy the story.

**DareBare13 **and **Stephanie is amazzing**, you so understand the relationship between Elijah and Vivian. I see they're relationship as a siblingone. They're close in age and did live together when they were younger so they are close. The closeness has given them a level of comfortableness that they go at each other'snecks though but then again which brother and sister isn't like that XDElijah's just such a complex character that I could write a whole story on him.

**br-girl**, Vivian staying at La Push permanently is something I didn't think about, well see how it goes…she already stayed once but it was only for a month and with the intent on staying for only that month. You'll just have to wait and see. =D

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I only own Vivian, her family, Russell, Caroline, George and the story plot. That's a lot.

We all got in my jeep and I pulled out my I-pod from the compartment in the jeep. Back where I lived I would never risk leaving it there overnight, let alone days there but here in La Push it was safe enough, plus having wolves the size of bears guarding my aunt's house probably helped.

I found the song I wanted, played it and drove off. It was Bad Romance and I couldn't help but sing along as the guys rolled their eyes at me, making me sing louder.

"We should have gone on Jacob's car." I heard Embrygrumble.

"Suck it up." Said Jake.

"It's Lady Gaga!" Complained Quil. Jacob inhaled.

"I know." He said looking like he was in some sort of pain. "But I'd deal with listening to the whole soundtrack if it meant I'd get to spend it with Vivian." I looked at him through the corner of my eye.

"Thanks…?"

"Wow, deep." Said Quil.

"I just don't get you imprintees, I just don't understand what it means to truly sacrifice oneself for the loved ones." I sighed at their stupidity and clicked the shuffle button just so they'd shut up. Mi Pecadostarted playing.

"Oh this is much better. I can understand what they're sayingfar better than that Gaga." Said Quil.

"So true, what kind of lady is a Gaga anyways?" Said Embry.

"Since when do you two speak Spanish?" Asked Ana.

"Since we took Spanish one." Said Embry.

"Two times." Said Ana.

"In order to further expand our knowledge in the language." Said Quil.

"That's called Spanish two." Said Ana. "What's the song about then, if your knowledge is so vast? I'll even be nice enough and give you guys a clue, it's called: Mi pecado."

"It's about…pecking…" Said Embry.

"…peaking…" Said Quil.

"PICKING!" Said Embry.

"It's about sinning you idiots." I said, unable to take it anymore.

"Ooooh." Said Embry givingme a wink.

"Not like that!" I said, rolling my eyes at him. "It's about a guy and a girl that are in love with each other but they can't be together…basically star crossed lovers status and it's basically them singing to each other saying that their love for each other, or them literally, is their sin."

"That was my next guess." Said Quil. I heard someone smack him, most likely Ana.

When we got to the school the small parking lot was full. I groaned. I looked at the line starting from the parking lot to the gym, I sighed.

"If you want, I can stand in line for us while you find a parking spot." Suggested Jacob, noticing my distress, sitting in the passenger seat. I nodded.

"Sure." I said, I dropped him off and found the closet parking space, a street away.

Ana, Embryand Quilgot off with me and we walked towards the ID picture line where I had dropped off Jake.

"Hey Quil!" Said a person I didn't recognize.

"Hey!" Replied Quil.

"Hi Embry and Ana." Said another person. They all started talking and I decided to ditch them and go find my man and stand in line with him. As I got closer I noticed three girls surrounded him, they looked just like the Plastics from Mean Girls, just Native American version. They were wearing all pink and had enough make up on that could put a clown to shame.

I could tell they were flirting with him, one of them especially kept on twirling her hair and she was insanely too close to him for _my _comfort. He was just looking away, smiling softly and nodding his head.

I narrowed my eyes but decided to go with my most charming smile and strutted my way over, using my long and skinny chicken legs for something useful. I went up to him and had my back to the girls. I did my hair flip, hoping it smacked the girl in the face.

"So I _finally _got a spot. I didn't remember so many kids at this age could drive." I said in a high pitched voice, with feigns cheeriness. He narrowed his eyes at me but smiled down at me.

"That's probably because most of the "kids" had their parents bring them." He said. I felt myself flush and just laughed it off.

"Oh yeah, that's probably it." I said feeling like a complete idiot.

"And you are?" I turned around and saw the girl, that had been making moves on my man. Seeing as she was insignificant I decided she would be It One because she wasn't worthy of a name. It One had a hand on her hip and was pursing her lips.

"I'm Vivian. So Jake-y are you having fun socializing with your schoolmates? Me and my colleagues reminisce our high school years all the time, those were good days with the ability to be so carefree." I said standing next to Jake and smiling up at him pleasantly. He furrowed his brows and scratched his head.

"I…guess you can say that." It One gave me a dirty look.

"You have colleagues?" She asked.

"Why yes, you get them when you work hard and strive for greatness to get into a highly looked upon institution of higher education. Though, few do make it." I said looking at her pointedly, a smile still plastered on my face. She scowled momentarily until she smiled at me as forcefully as I was.

"If you're in college then what are you doing here?"

"I'm in a university." I corrected her. "I am hereas a supervisor for my cousin Ana Barbara." I said pointingat Ana who seemed to beatingon Embry. I looked back up at her and smiled at her. "And I'm also here to be with my boyfriend." I said grabbingJacob's hand and intertwiningit with mine.

I saw her smile falter, then she smirked. "Aren't you a little too old to be dating a high school boy?" I mentally groaned; I should of known she'd take the opportunity to point that out.

"Actually, he's eighteen and I'm only nineteen." I said; I smudged the truth before a bit.

"Your nineteen?" Asked Embry, rubbinghis shoulder. I felt my cheeks turn pink but tried to force it away.

"Yes." I said, not mentioningthe fact that I went around sayingI was twenty because my birthday was late in the year, November fifth to be exact. "And yet I'm a junior at UCSC." I said.

"You are?" Asked one of the girls friends, It Two. "I've always wanted to go there. I saw brochures and it looks so pretty, plus California is so…it."

I smiled. "It is, I've lived in California all my life. I love UCSCtoo, a beach and a forest in a small, and yet, popular city."

"We have that too." Said It One, nose up.

"Except for the popular part." Said It Three, I think I needed a new name for them because the It's only went up to two.

"Anyways, Jacob I didn't know you had a thing for old women." Said It One.

"Actually, I've been noticinga pattern." Said Embry. I turned around and glared daggers at him, I turned back around and smiled at her.

"It must be because he's not into petty little dolts that high school girls are. He likes his women to be sophisticated and with the capability to have a complete conversation with him that isn't just about what so and so wore, or what so and so did." I said smiling down at her.

"More like he's into wrinkly pale looking girls."

"No, he's into women, which have no zits on their faces and have sun kissed skin, not burnt." I said.

"Yeah, being black is overrated." Ana said.

"I'm sure Ana didn't mean any offense by that." Said Quilto Jacob. Jacob wrapped his arm around me.

"Nice seeing you all." He said leading me away from them. I didn't even look behind me to see if the rest were following. I had a smug smile that would probably forever be etched on my face.

"So tell me, what was all that about?" He asked, whispering into my ear. I shuddered at the heat and…his deep voice filled with amusement.

"Nothing." I said innocently, smiling pleasantly up at him. He rolled his eyes.

"It reminded me a lot like of this morning…"

"Pishposh." I said wavingit away.

"You were jealous…weren't you?" He asked. I could almost picture his smirk at realizing he had finally had gotten me jealous. I refused to look at him and give him the satisfaction.

"Of course not, jealousy is for petty little high school girls that aren't comfortable with themselves so they overreact and get clingy and- you selected me because I was mature and an adult."

"First of all, I didn't "select" you," He said using air quotes. "That makes it sound like I _selected_a fish from the market or something. Second of all, that's not why I'm in love with you." I felt myself stop breathing. He said it. I felt my face turn red.

"And third of all, I knew you couldn't be twenty because the math was wrong. I just turned eighteen and if I remembered from before, you always turned a year older to separate us by two years right before every thanksgiving you would come over."

"Ah yes, you caught me." I said raising my hands in the air. He rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you go back in line to take your picture?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"The others are in line and I don't want to go back if it bothers you that girls are talking to me." I closed my eyes tight, face red.

"I don't want you to stop talking to females…just…well she was obviously flirting with you and you just took it!" I said lamely. He furrowed his brows.

"They were flirting with me?" He asked. I felt like banging my head on the wall.

"Yes!" I said.

"Oh." He said, realization washing over him. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Your just too adorable." I said hugging him.

"I thought we decided I was too macho and manly to be adorable."

"No, you decided that."

"Same thing?" He said hopefully. I shook my head grimly. He sighed and looked at me smiling.

"So Viv, you should understand that I only have eyes for, that I just can't see another girl the way I see you. It's like…physically impossible because I imprinted on you remember." He said looking at me in the eyes. There was something about his eyes that every time I looked at them I felt lost with the world and there was nothing other than him and me. I was completely okay with that.

"Oh yeah." I said, face turning red. I felt like I had been stressing out for nothing, being with Jacob was different than all my other ex boyfriends. There was no need to "mark my territory"; just by the way he looked at me I could tell, that was more than enough.

I sighed. "Okay, we can go back." I said smiling up at him. He smiled back at me.

"Alright." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek. We walked back to the line, hand in hand.

I dismissed any dirty looks I received by girls. Once the group took their pictures and got their ID'sthey started showingthem off to me. Embryclaimed that he looked, by far, the hottest; Ana claimed that the lightingwas all wrong makingher look too pale, Quilsaid that in his you could see his large biceps but I liked Jake's the most, he was grinning. He told me he was thinkingof me when he took it.

We walked into the cafeteria to buy the supplies and while there I saw Rosemary.

"Hey Vivian." She said walkingto me while wavingand grinning.

"Oh hey Rosemary!" I said, waving back at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me, pushing up her glasses from the brim of her nose.

"Oh I just brought these boys here and Ana to have their walk-thru." I said. She made an "O" with her mouth.

"I'm guessing you're here to do your stuff…" I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Are you guys getting your supplies too?" She asked. I nodded. "Oh then can I stand in line with you all?"

"Of course you can." I said. We waited in line just talking. She looked over, past me. I did as well. Her eyes were looking straight at Jacob who was laughing at some Ana had said.

"So have you two realized about your feelings for each other?" she whispered to me. My cheeks turned red and my hands started flailing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a high pitch voice.

"Are you two dating now or what?" She asked. I laughed nervously.

"…yeah…" I said. She sighed looking down. Two seconds later she looked up and smiled at me.

"I knew he wouldn't be for me, at least he's not Caitlin's either, she's been trying to snatch him since he got taller…and more built in." She said, pushing up her glasses again. I bit my bottom lip and decided to inhale and count to ten. One…two…three…four…nine…ten…ready or not here I come. I smiled at Rosemary.

"Oh well, sucks for her."

"Oh there she is now." Said Rosemary, eyes wide and holding a piece of paper, that she had been holding, up to hide her face. I decided to do the same with the list of supplies paper. I took a sneak peek and my eyes widened as I saw the Plastics.

"Which one is Caitlin?" I whispered, though I had a feeling in my stomach that I knew who it was, or maybe it was just the pop tarts didn't go well with my system.

"She's the one with the longest hair." She said, I took in all their hair lengths and what'dyou know; the one with the longest hair was It One. I groaned.

"Your so much better." Said Rosemary patting my shoulder. "Plus, he's never paid attention to her so I doubt he will with a girlfriend like you." She reassured me. I couldn't help but smile at her. I put down the paper.

"Thanks." I said hugging her. She stiffened, probably at the surprise but she then hugged me back.

"Your welcome." She said when I pulled away; she was smiling at me. It wasn't until now that I realized she had braces on. I took in her appearance, she had baggy ripped jeans and a t-shirt on and her glasses were far too big and thickly rimmed.

"Can I get your phone number? I want to hang out with you sometime soon." I said. She furrowed her eyebrows that needed major tweezing. I took a mental note of it

"Uh…sure." She said digging into her lime green purse. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She used her hand as support and when she was done she handed me the piece of paper.

"Thanks. It'd give you mine but I never use it and I don't know my aunt's house number by memory." I said sheepishly. She nodded.

"It's fine." She said.

"Come on Vivian, it's our turn!" Said Ana. I waved at Rosemary and walked up to Ana. There was an elderly woman sitting at a table with papers all neatly organized.

I handed the lady the paper and the money and she handed Ana her P.E. outfit and lock.

"Thank you." I said smiling as Ana walked started walking away. I ran to catch up to her.

"Hurry up, everyone already finished and they threatened to leave without us." She said

"They can't leave without us! I have the keys!" I said holding up my lanyard. She rolled her eyes.

"Jacob is a pro at cars, I don't doubt he can hot wire one." She said.

"He wouldn't leave me!" I said running as she walked. She might have had short legs but she sure as hell could walk fast, must be the she wolf in her…that's in the closet, open up and set her free.

When we got there I saw Jacob sprawled on the driver side of the outside of my jeep and Embryand Quil tryingto pull him off. I whistled to get their attentions until I realized it came out to quietly but all three of them turned to look at me nonetheless.

"Hands off the jeep!" I yelled at them, my index finger raised and glaring. They got off my jeep with their hands up in the air.

I shoved them aside to get into my jeep and they all did the same. I drove everyone to my aunt's house they would have to suck it up and walk home, which to me would be a lot but to them is less than a lap of work.

First thing I did when I got inside was connect my phone to the charger and make a phone call. It was on it's second ring when she answered.

"You called!" Said Alice happily.

"Yeah and do I have a plan that I know you will love." I said, an evil "muah haha" grin on my face.

"Oh, do tell." And I did. When we hung up I made a quick call to reserve a date.

Once I finished I went downstairs to make somethingfor dinner. When I put the chicken pieces in the fryingpan I heard the house phone ring. I grabbed it and answered, puttingit between my ear and my shoulder so I could continue cooking.

"Yellow!" I said, cheeringly.

"Hola Vivian." Said my mother. I stopped stirring momentarily.

"Oh…hey 'ama." I said, continuing my stirring of the chicken.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing and if you found a place to live…and when you were coming back to California." She said with a sigh that didn't escape her lips.

"Um…well I'm fine and I called the housing office and they said that they were no longer accepting applications due to budget cuts. Caroline hooked me up though with some of her friends, sisters, that were getting an apartment together. It has two rooms and they agreed to share one so I got one by myself. I can take the bus and get there in five minutes."

"That's good. Are you going to be able to afford it though?"

"Yeah with the financial aid I received...plus we're dividingthe pay by thirds. So I'm coming back on the twenty fifth so that I can go home, wash my clothes and pack up some stuff and then head out the next day to move in…if I can…?"

"Your cutting it a little close there aren't you? You start school on the twenty seventh."

"Yeah but then again…when don't I procrastinate?" I said, though we both knew it wasn't because I was lazy.

"Alright…quidate. Te quiero."

"Okay. Te quiero también." I said. She hung up and I did the same. The chicken was ready so I started making the rice. I had finished making it and was waiting for it to be cooked when the phone rang again.

"Domino's Pizza, how may I be of service?" I said, bored after cooking.

"By telling me if you're busy on Friday." Said a voice, I could already imagine the grin on their perfect lips.

"Well it depends on what my boyfriend wants to do…" I replied, bitingdown my lip to prevent from grinning.

"I think he wants to go on a date with you." He said, his husky voice just for me.

"Oh really?" I said, surprised.

"Yes."

"Why didn't he tell me this himself?" I asked, biting down harder to stop the laughter from coming out.

"He thought that you might be to busy checking him out to listen." I cocked a brow.

"Okay." I said sarcastically. "He's not even that hot."

"Yes he is, if I was a girl I'd so do him." I almost chocked back from laughter.

"Why are you even talking in third person?" I asked.

"It's what all the cool kids are doing." Jacob responded. I narrowed my eyes, a smile on my lips.

"I'm not doing it so obviously no cool kids are doing it."

"Wow, someone'sfull of themselves." He said; I could picture him rollinghis eyes. "So are you sayingI'm not cool? That means your datingan uncool kid." He said, in a matter of fact voice.

"Your not cool because…your hot!" I said bs-ingan excuse.

"Yeah I know." He said.

"Your so cocky." I said.

"I know." I could picture him winkingat me jokingly. I looked up at the white ceilingto stop myself from laughing.

"Whore."

"But I'm your whore."

"So what time Friday?" I asked getting back on topic.

"Oh yeah! How about five thirty I pick you up?" He suggested.

"'Kay." I said, a grin plastered on my face.

"Bye, I love you." He said. My heart stopped beating. I shook my head and regained focus.

"Bye!" I replied in a high-pitched voice and hung up the phone.

* * *

**Author's note**: So I'm seriously loving Jake's and Vivian's playful relationship. It's pretty fun to write but I like writing some of the serious stuff in their relationship too.

Where do you think their date will take place and/or will involve. I have an idea but suggestions are more than welcome. Tell me them in your **review**! =D


	29. I Want Your Body

I **hit over the 100,000 words mark**! Less than thirty chapters too. I hope that means I got skillz or something. XD As a gift I give this amazing and scandalous chapter just for all of you. ;)

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **br-girl** and **Stephanie is amazzzing** for reviewing for almost every chapter since I first started my story.

Thanks to everyone else that reviewed. I wouldn't be up to 100,000 words if it weren't for all of you guys. If anyone has any **song suggestions,** just in case my style isn't of your guys' liking, I'd be more than willing to put them in. (though **Green-NaNa-Neko89** makes me believe my taste is pretty decent). =D

**Disclaimer**: I only own Vivian, her family, Russell, Caroline, George, and the story plot.

* * *

"You definitely need this." Said Alice holding up a black Coach bag. Rosemary eyed it carefully.

"Isn't it a little…too much?" She asked. Alice shook her head.

"Of course not! Every girl should have at least one purse from a good brand." Said Alice, smiling at her, chock full of knowledge about this sort of thing. I looked at some bags, getting one would be a whole week's pay check…if I even had a pay check.

"I guess…" said Rosemary reluctantly adding it to her pile up in front full of the clothes and accessories that we had selected for her.

"I think that's it." Said Alice, a hand on her chin, reluctant to end our shopping trip.

"Oh but Alice it's only been five hours." I said, exhausted.

"Your right but we still need to go get our mani-pedi and you two are getting waxed after we find you something sexy to wear on your date with the mutt."

"Sure…" I said, not too thrilled about having to deal with a wax.

"What mutt?" Asked Rosemary. I froze in spot.

"Jacob, he's a real _dog_. Just like most men." Said Alice, not missing a beat. I could learn from her. "Is it going to going to be formal or semi-formal? Knowing him it wont be too formal…"

"Um…I don't know." I said honestly. She looked at me eyes wide.

"Then how does he expect you to dress up?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's Jacob, I doubt he thinks that far. He's anti-shopping."

"But not anti-grocery shopping." Piped in Rosemary. Alice gave me a look.

"There's something wrong with your boyfriend. He so doesn't deserve you." Said Alice, shaking her head. I just laughed at her.

"He's perfectly fine." I said as Alice pulled out her phone.

"What's his number?" She asked. I furrowed my brows as she handed me her phone. I put it down and handed it back to her.

"Why do you need it?"

"To ask him." She said as the phone dialed. "Hey dog breath I'm here with your girlfriend shopping…no I am not holding her hostage she _wants_ to be with me." She said glaring at the air.

"Just shut up and tell me what kind of date you have planned." She said. She waited for a couple of seconds before glaring more. "You know I can't see anything with you in picture!…I'll just take you out of it! And here I was doing you a favor and buying her stuff to get dressed up for you." She said rolling her eyes.

"Ha…I thought so." She said smirking. "Hmmm, okay that's cute. I'll find her something. Don't mess it up!" She yelled hanging up on him.

"So, semi-formal." Alice said looking back at me and Rosemary. Rosemary was looking at her eyes wide and I just couldn't find anything to do other than laugh.

Alice took me into a store and after looking around for an hour decided on the "perfect" outfit. I kept poking her, asking if she could tell me what Jacob had planned out but she wouldn't budge. She got me a two-piece tunic, the top part was a three-fourths long sleeved purple shirt and the tunic part, which was over the shirt, was a simple strapless above the knee black dress

Alice got me lacy black leggings with a rose pattern to wear under the tunic. She also got me a black necklace that was beaded and had three layers and she also bought me a pair of one-inch dark purple heels with black lace on the edges and a black ribbon at the point. It was our compromise because she wanted me to wear heels to highlight my long legs but after convincing her that if I got anything over one inch I would surely fall and die, we settled on simply one-inch heels.

We headed over the salon part of the mall and got our nails done, new haircuts and bikini waxes for _both_ of us. I was an unsuspecting victim of Alice Cullen that was simply there at the wrong time and the wrong place

When I got home I was all sore and red, walking stiffly with bags on my hands.

"Hey there penguin." Said Elijah, flipping through the channels on the couch. "So why are you walking like that other than to humor me?" He asked, a smirk lazily on his face.

"You try having your first bikini wax!" I yelled at him. He turned and looked at my eyes wide.

"What the hell?" He asked, looking appalled. "I don't want to know that kind of stuff!"

"You asked!" I yelled, face red, though if it was because of the waxing or because I was embarrassed, I wasn't sure.

"I didn't actually want to know especially if this is you getting ready for your date with Jacob tomorrow…ew you better not doing something! I'll know if you did because it shows when a person loses their virginity." He said glaring at me. I think I turned scarlet and it wasn't because of the wax.

"Elijah!" I yelled. "Were going on a simple date! None of that!" I said, arms flailing around.

"It better just be a date." He growled.

"It is." I said, in a high-pitched voice. He eyed me, and then satisfied, went back to watching TV.

I exhaled and walked into my room, setting down my things on a corner. I ran a hand through my hair and checked the time; it was barely 9 PM. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed my prepping coach.

"You've called Caroline, what up?" She said. I blinked.

"…is this your voice mail…?" I asked.

"Nope, so what's up homedawg?" I sat down on my bed and I told her about my date tomorrow. I felt like I was in high school again and here we were gossiping about our love lives…or lack of.

"This calls for sexy lingerie!" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"No, there's no need for it."

"There's always a need for sexy lingerie!" She said, perkily.

"No." I said closing my eyes tight.

"You should wear that one pink wonder bra we bought at Victoria's Secret, the lace was super sexy and made you look two whole cup sizes bigger…with the black lacy boy shorts we bought at Charlotte Russe."

Yes we bought our lingerie together, ever since we were in high school because we would always go for the "buy five-for-ten dollars" underwear sales. While we were at it we would buy bras that would match.

"Why am I wearing sexy lingerie if I'm not going to take off a single layer of clothing?" I asked.

"You never know."

"Oh but I do know. Clothes. Stay. On."

"Lame, you should still wear it though, it'll make you feel sexy and you might get lucky…" She said trailing off.

"I'm hanging up now." I said, face completely red. I heard her laughing through the other side.

"Fine but remember what I told you. Bye love ya!" She said, still laughing.

"Bye." I grumbled. I hung up and was glaring at my wall but my face was still red and I got up and went through my drawers and pulled out my pink bra and black boy shorts and stuffed them in my shopping bags, with my outfit for tomorrow inside. It couldn't hurt.

When I woke the next day the first thing I did was shower. Then I went downstairs to cook something. I saw Yazmin was already there eating her cereal, her feet kicking under the table.

"Hey there Minney." I said smiling at her.

"Hi Biba!" She said grinning up at me, a milk mustache on her face.

"Your so adorable!" I said grinning at her.

"Thank you. And you're be-a-u-ti-ful." She said, sounding the word out for emphasis.

"Aw thanks." I told her, smiling down at her.

"Suck ups." Said Ana, coming inside the kitchen, rolling her eyes at us. She grabbed pieces of bread and put them on the toaster side of the microwave. It was a micro-toast.

"Seeing as everyone is eating something I guess that means I don't have to make anything." I said; smiling and grabbing a pot and filling it with water so I could make an instant soup.

After breakfast I made dinner so that no one would complain about having nothing to eat while I went out on my date. My first date with Jacob and…his first date in general. I still couldn't understand how a man like that had never had a girlfriend.

By four thirty I was dressed and ready to go, a light touch of make up on, my contacts on and some perfume on that smelled of lavender that my mom bought me for my eighteenth birthday. I kept on giggling for no reason causing, Ana to roll her eyes at me and pretend to puck; and make Elijah glare at me.

After Elijah gave me a very scarring lecture in which he discussed the birds and the bees, in layman's terms: sex: don't do it. It hurts. Use a condom, if the urge is too strong.

There was a knock on the door. I sprang up and literally _sprinted_ to the door and away from Elijah. I opened the door to see Jake. His eyes widened as he saw the look on my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"We need to leave, now." I said quickly, my eyes big.

"Remember no glove, no love!" Yelled out Elijah.

"Uh…okay…?" He said. I grabbed his hand and made a run for it. It wasn't until now, that I was running to Jacob's Volkswagen that I realized it was raining, and not just a little sprinkle either, it was pouring. We got inside the car and he drove us away.

It wasn't until he was driving away that I fully took in his attire. He was wearing some pretty brand new looking dark faded jeans with a forest green button up shirt. His clothes were sticking onto his body because of the flood outside and his perfectly chiseled chest was transparent.

I felt my cheeks turn pink as I gazed at his face, that looked so at ease, his square jaw and his almond shaped dark eyes surrounded by his long and flowing hair, that went up to his chin, was stuck on his face due to the water. He had just gotten it cut a couple of weeks ago because his hair length was the length of his fur and he was one shaggy looking wolf.

Jacob turned around and looked at me, a carefree smile on his perfect and full lips.

"You look beautiful." He said to me. My eyes widened, my cheeks turning red, I had completely forgotten about my own appearance, knowing my luck I probably had my mascara running after that small walk in the rain.

"Thanks," I said softly. "I swear; Alice is a miracle worker."

"I don't think it has to do with just Alice's work." He said; looking at me in a way that only he knew could make me melt.

"For real though, you should of seen how amazing Rosemary looks now. She looks just like a princess." I told her. "Like Pocahontas." I specified. Disney really needs to add more of the variety in their princess, like having more than just one Native American princess. I've been waiting for a Latin American princess ever since I could remember.

"And you and Alice decided to give her a makeover why?" He asked me, furrowing his brows.

"Well with a new school year it means new opportunities and a chance to start off fresh, and what better way than by a make over?" I asked.

"I guess." He said, turning off his car. I looked around. We were at his house; I frowned. He probably forgot something. He got off and then went to my side and opened the door for me.

We walked, yes walked to the house in the pouring rain, we don't run from the way...well right now. When we walked in a strong aroma hit me. It smelled liked spaghetti sauce.

All the lights were turned off and I waited for him to turn on the lights but he just grabbed my hand and led me towards the kitchen. There were candles lit up and I immediately started freaking out.

"I'm going to end up accidentally setting your house on fire…I just know it." Was the first thing I thought. He turned around and gave me a look. He sat me down at the table, which had a candle lit in the middle. He swiftly moved it somewhere else.

"My dad would kill me if you did so I would love it if you didn't." He said flashing me a grin while grabbing two plates and setting one down for me, and one down for himself. He sat down on the other side of the small table, right in front of me.

I looked down and saw it was lasagna, yummy looking lasagna as well.

"Did you make this yourself?" I asked cocking my brow. He smiled at me smugly.

"Yes." I looked down at it, eyes narrowed and poked it with one of the forks.

"What are you doing?" He asked, noticing my strange behavior.

"Nothing." I said quickly, smiling up at him, my eyes big. He furrowed his brows. I grabbed a knife and used it to cut a piece and popped it in my mouth. I chewed it as the flavors of chicken and spinach kicked in. It tasted as good as it smelled and looked, which was pretty shocking. I didn't see him as a cook.

"This is actually pretty good." I said mouth still full. He just grinned at me and puffed out his chest. He then frowned.

"Wait, what do you mean "actually" pretty good?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me. I smiled back at him and grabbed another forkful.

"Well…it's just I mean…I can't cook to save my life…it's a miracle no one at the house has died or gotten ill from food poisoning. It's just weird that a guy can cook…especially a teenage boy."

"That must be a comforting thought for everyone at the house." He said sarcastically. "You know, guys can cook; actually Quil taught me how to make it. Ana simply told me to make it a spinach lasagna with chicken instead of ground beef…then she left saying she had better things to do then play house wife." I laughed.

"Wow, I never took Quil as some chief."

"I didn't either but apparently he's really good. You have nothing to worry about now, Quil can teach me to cook and we'll never have to worry about food poisoning or starving to death." I laughed after I swallowed.

"Ha and my mom said I'd end up a spinster my whole life because of my inability to do anything related to house work." I said cutting another piece, with a small smile on my face.

"Well that's not a reason for you to end up a spinster." He said chuckling. I popped another piece in my mouth and nodded as I chewed. He furrowed his brows. I swallowed as he took a large bite.

"Oh but it is, you see in a traditional Latino marriage the women has to take care of the house, raise the kids and devote her life to her husband. It's quite over rated." I said rolling my eyes; it bothered me ever since I was younger. "Males are always super macho, take a look at Elijah for example. Most females on the other hand are submissive and just take it, being told to help prepare the dinner, to help clean the house to make sure the males are served before you are from a young age…" I said, looking away.

"But someone does have to take care of that kind of stuff right? So while the male works and brings the bacon, the female does her own share…" I said biting down my bottom lip.

"It bugs you, _a lot_ doesn't it?" He asked, his hand reached across the small table and he tilted my chin so that I was looking up at him.

"It's why my mom pressures me so much and why we're constantly at war with each other. I love her and all but she wants me to be some obedient little housewife while I just want to be take the opportunity of this capitalist country and use the equality of both sexes to go on the work force and be someone." I said with all the passion I could.

"It's like your trying to excuse your "faults" to me and make me believe they're for a reason." He said looking deeply into my eyes. They were so warming…so open. I looked down.

"So…this is really corny." I said smiling at him. I needed to change the subject. "But I like it."

"I'm glad you did…I wasn't completely sure if you would, I figured a girl like you would be into finer stuff…but I didn't really have enough money to take you out somewhere." He said, looking down. I grabbed his hand.

"I'm glad because I've never had a sweet date like this, let alone had a guy cook for me. It's…refreshing." I said smiling warmly at him.

"Really?" He asked looking up at me.

"Of course, heck, just spending time with you and the rest of the cult…err, pack has been more fun than hanging out with my college friends. Their version on fun is playing volleyball in skimpy bikinis, going to Starbuck's to use wi-fi and group study sessions." I said, smiling at how lame my life had become. I used my fork to twist around on, the now empty, plate.

"That's your version of fun? I don't want to see your guys' version of boredom." I just laughed.

"I'm glad to have come here actually. I really don't think I would have been able to laugh as much…back at Santa Cruz everyone just kept me around because I was funny…but they only liked me to be myself when they needed a good laugh…the rest of the time it was all about appearance."

"Appearance?" He asked, his brows kitted.

"Like, my hair was a big thing, I looked like a total outcast if I didn't straighten my hair. Plus texting and going on myspace was a big thing, that's where _everyone_ talks."

"Ah," He said in a tone of feigned understanding. "You don't do any of that stuff anymore though…"

"Because I don't need to."

"I'm glad you feel that you can be yourself here." He said raising my hand and kissing it. I felt my cheeks go red and I looked around.

"So…um…where's your dad?" I asked him, I would hate if Billy came it with a shot gun and told me that he didn't want me to soil his son or something dramatic like that.

"Uh, he's at a friend's house."

"So he seriously left you alone, at your house, and with your girlfriend, with no adult supervision?" I said; my parents would have never let me do anything like that.

"I thought you were an adult." He teased.

"I am but there should be an adult that doesn't want to make out with you every five minutes." I said shaking my head.

"What?" He asked. I felt my cheeks turn red as I realized what I said.

"WHAT?" I asked squinting my eyes.

"Did you just say you want to make out with me every five seconds?" He asked, cocking a brow to the side and a smirk on his face. I glared at him.

"No." Though my voice was completely uneven. He just chuckled.

"Admit it, you want me." He said grinning; I bit my bottom lip and shook my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about how you want me."

"Fine, okay, I want you. Only for your body though." I said sticking out my tongue at him.

"Well I only want you for _your_ body." He said sticking out his tongue at me. I crossed my arms around my chest. As he stood up and walked towards me, kneeling down before me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, cheeks pink and not looking at him.

"I'm talking about your how I love long legs." He said hand running quickly and lightly across me leg. My eyes widened and I looked down at him. "And about how much I love you hair," He said grabbing a lock of my hair, that was in its natural curls. "I love your chocolate brown eyes that have this twinkle and every time I look at them I can read you like a book." He said kissing my eyes softly.

"And I also love your round heart shaped face." He said kissing my cheeks. He grabbed my hand. "The smoothness of your hand is also a plus. It shows you've been pampered all your life and haven't worked a day." He said, a smirk on his face as he kissed it.

"I have." I said defensively, cheeks scarlet after all that kissing.

"Oh really?" He asked cocking a brow.

"Yeah. I've had babysitting jobs." I said, head held up high. He laughed.

"You've still never lifted up a finger a day in your life."

"Kids are a lot to take care of."

"I'm sure you all get along." I couldn't help but laugh.

"We do, but still." I said smiling at him.

"I also love when you smile but most of all when you laugh." He said kissing me on my lips.

We ended up on the floor from making out and we were just spooning, with all our articles of clothing perfectly intact.

He used a hand to put on my chin and tilted it up so that I looked him in the eyes. "But there's so much more that I can't kiss because it's your inner beauty that I love the most because Vivian…I love you." He said with such conviction that I felt a wave of realization hit me. He didn't just imprint on me, he fell in love with me.

I looked straight at his eyes. His dark eyes, his eyes that could make me forget about everything and would make me rant on for hours. "I love you too." I replied, not looking away from him.

**

* * *

****Author's note**: I hope it wasn't too R rated. . I tried to make it as PG to PG-13 rated but I felt so awkward writing it. I thought it was kinda cute, deep and insightful but IDK; you guys tell me in your **reviews**.

So I've been wondering…does Vivian come off too Mary Sue-ish because that's the last thing I want?


	30. Bad Intentions

hey so sorry, I couldn't update yesterday because I had a party to and couldn't get to my computer for even a minute though I did have the update ready. Sorry again.

I thought the same thing when Vivian said she loved Jake, **IRunWithDaWolves**XD

I'm glad **Green-NaNa-Neko89**understands Elijah better, I swear he's my second most complex character, other than Vivian of course. I'm also happy your happy that I update almost everyday…excluding certain days because I have a life too XD thanks for the reviews.

I get it, **Minnie Cyrus**, I've been needing constructive criticism since day one but no one would give me any. BTW the reason I use commas so much is because I do run on sentences, a lot. Oh and as for the spaces thing it's all the document uploader on this site's fault. I feel though that you are not fully understanding the complexity of my character so I shall elaborate.

-First off, for the fact that she thinks she's way older than them is more of what society makes one believe. I'm basically using her for satirical purposes on that part. She's in college and they're in high school so there's a different atmosphere because she's living on her own and they're living with their parents. Plus if haven't noticed some of the dialect I've been using for her she tends to call Jacob a boy instead of a man as well because it use to be kind of like a theory for her that if she thought of him as much younger than him she wouldn't fall for his charm. To elaborate further and give examples I'll tell you what really gets me tic: when seniors think they're better than all of the other grades, when juniors think they're better than the underclassmen and the sophomores thinking they're better than the freshmen even though they're all at the same school, probably taking the same classes and probably only 4-1 years different(sometimes even months). It's something we can't help, and even though I recognize this flaw I know I have been a victim of this brainwashing society does onto one and not everyone can be as wise or immune such as yourself.

-Second of all, I'm probably a bit bias on her ethnicity thing because I felt like my ethnicity was underrepresented. Any ways I thought with last chapter I pointed out a huge flaw in most Latin American countries and who could forget Elijah and Vivian's verbal part of their fight in which they insulted each other for being Mexican. XD Point out what you mean about her thinking she's better and I'll try my best to fix it.

-Third of all, I didn't want to make her think she was conceited. Unless it has to do with what I stated in the first part. Most of the time though, when I put her saying "oh yeah, I'm so hot." but she'll say it sarcastically or something, I probably just don't make it as obvious, I'll work on that too.

-Then fourth of all, hahahahahahaha you'd be surprised, most of my friends act like little children and they're all 18(let's just go with a good quarter of all my friends are still pokemon obsessed; I know, I hang out with nerds XD) Anyways, I'm 18 too so there's probably something wrong with me as well if I can write her out like that. My farther is probably even more of a child than me too and he's like 40 something. Plus the fact that she's at her summer vacation is an important factor. As you read in the last chapter she's different when she's at school because there she can't be as carefree because of the constant studying and such. Oh and it's also a defense mechanism, usually when she's nervous or she's under pressure is when she resorts to her inner child.

-Thanks though, and I'm glad you really did point some of these things out to me; I'll be waiting for future reviews from you because I DON'T WANT A MARY SUE. =D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything other than Vivian, her family, Caroline, Russell, George and the story plot.

* * *

"It's getting late." Said Jacob, he was washing dishes while I mopped the kitchen before his dad got home to see the mess we did. We kind of got out of control during the dessert part of our date and we chased each other with the whipped cream cans. The neighbors either probably thought someone was dying or it was girls gone wild with all the yells coming from the house.

"Late?" I said narrowing my eyes. "Like "it's dark" late, or late like "oh no, it's curfew time" late?" I asked him, hand on my hip, the other hand on the mop.

"Uh, all of the above." He said.

"Fudge cakes." I said. I pouted; I didn't want to leave yet.

"Let me just finish washing the dishes and I'll take you home, don't worry about the floor." He told me.

"I'm done, it's all good." I said, smiling proudly. The floor seemed clean enough coming from me.

"Okay," He said, turning off the faucet. "I'm done as well." He said grinning at me. I grinned back at him.

I saw him look outside through the kitchen window and look back at me.

"Did you bring a sweater or something?" He asked. I shook my head, Alice and I totally blanked at that.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get you one, it's really cold outside and still raining." He said making a run for upstairs. I bit down my bottom lip and narrowed my eyes. Maybe Alice _didn't_ forget about buying a jacket.

My cheeks turned red as I ran a hand through my hair. I took in the whole kitchen area. The lights had been turned on and the candles had been blown off, though not before we started shooting whipped cream at each other. The plan was if we accidentally knocked down a candle, like I warned him would happen if the fight got out of control, that we'd shot whipped cream using them like fire extinguishers. I really hope whipped cream is nonflammable.

He came downstairs, face red; he gave me a side grin and handed me a hoodie with a kiss on my forehead. I put it on, not caring if it totally clashed with my outfit. I bit my bottom lip to stop from grinning.

"Come on." He said guiding me outside. I swear, the world was flooding or something. I think there was a good foot of water on the ground, not a good day to wear heels.

I walked super carefully trying to not fall and get Jake's hoodie dirty. I saw him look at me and roll his eyes. He lifted me up, bridal style, and carried me to his car. My face was red as he did this.

He put me in the passenger seat and went to his side as I buckled up. When he turned on his car I started fiddling with the radio, to which I saw him narrow his eyes at. He really did not like my taste in music just because of the sole reason that I liked Lady Gaga. I heard a song I recognized and started singing along.

"Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to

Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone."

I was bobbing my head while grinning like the dork I am, making Jacob look at me cocking a brow.

"Keep your eyes on the road." I said sticking out my tongue. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do

The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same."

I turned and looked at Jacob as he drove, his eyes on the road for once. I examined his profile.

"They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine

Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?"

I turned and looked at him, raising my hand to indicate him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, this is just for you." I said, grinning at him.

"If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself."

The song ended and I sat right on my seat, seconds later another song came and I started to bob my head again to the beat, having no idea what song it was.

"What song was that you were serenading to me by the way?" Jake asked.

"Um…" I said squinting. "I think it's called Hey Stephen."

"Oh okay."

"Did you like it?" I asked, getting in his space to scrutinize his face. He smiled without looking at me, though he probably could see me through a corner of his eye.

"Yes."

"See, my taste in music is okay." I said sticking my tongue out.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I just glared at him and sat back correctly in my seat, arms crossed against my chest and pouting. He didn't do anything about it so I just huffed and sank into my seat, the collar of the hoodie going over my chin. I took a sniff and just about had mini heart attack. It smelled so good. It smelled like _him_. Of nature; of trees and fresh water and…I don't know, I just knew it smelled good.

He turned off the car and I looked outside, we were at my aunt's house. I sighed as he got off and went to my side and picked me up. Carrying me, bridal style, to the house while I grinned like an idiot.

He set me down on the front porch and it seemed like it was just him and myself, no one else in this world.

"Can you stay?" I asked him. He looked down; brow furrowed and then shook his head.

"I still have my shift in the morning and I need to sleep." He said looking up.

"Well you can sleep here." I said, smiling at him with hopeful eyes.

"I don't think my dad would like the idea of me sleeping over. It's one thing to let us use his house, alone than for us to spend the night together."

"I understand. Though I kind of blame it on you."

"Why me?"

"Because your not to trust because of your bad intentions."

"What _bad intentions_?"

"Well, as opposed to myself, you _knew_ the danger of running around shooting whipped cream could somehow cause a fire but you still kept on going. I on the other hand, would have probably only _accidentally_ set the house on fire."

"You know that fight was your fault." He said, looking down at me pointedly, with a small smile on his face.

"Nu uh!" I said, arms crossed across my chest and glaring at him. "You grabbed the can and shot it at me!"

"Only because you were trying to force feed me and missed my mouth!" He said laughing.

"Yeah…well…you wanted me to give you a piece! Plus it was an accident, it was so not called for you to then get the can and shot me with it."

"It didn't mean you had to retaliate and grab the other can." He mumbled. I glared at him. He looked at me and grinned.

"You know, I'm glad we had time to ourselves." He said, kissing me on my cheek. My cheeks immediately turned pink, my arms falling down to my sides

"I am too." I said smiling up at him. He looked inside the house and I did as well, all the lights on the inside were turned off, the only light turned on was the porch one.

Jacob picked me up swiftly from my waist and stepped off the porch, putting us under the pouring rain.

"What are you doing?" I asked loudly over the rain, laughing at his insanity.

"Something I've wanted to do for a while and would be a great way to end this date with." He said, grinning at me mischievously, a little twinkle in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What is it?"

"This." He said as he leaned down kissing me passionately, in the pouring rain. I know right, super cliché; only a total sap would like it. I was luckily a sap. I kissed him back, my arms wrapped around his neck, my feet still not touching the ground.

He spun me back to the porch, both of grinning. I shook my head, I was such a child but I just couldn't help it with him around.

"I gotta go now." He said kissing me on my forehead.

"Bye." I said, he turned around and started walking away. I let the arms of my hoodie cover my hands because they were cold.

"Oh wait!" I said waving my hands to get his attention. He turned around and looked at me brows knitted.

"Your hoodie!" I said, indicating to it with both of my index fingers. He shrugged his shoulders, a smile on his face.

"Keep it, I have no use for it." He said. I grinned at the thought of having my own piece of Jacob.

I waved bye to him and he turned on his car and drove away. I stayed there staring at the back of his car until I couldn't see him anymore and went inside, completely soaked but it was worth it. I couldn't wait to tell Caroline, I thought with a grin on my face.

I decided to not turn on any lights so I wouldn't wake anybody up, bad idea. I kept on crashing into everything. First it was a lamp, then it was the coffee table and it wasn't until the fifth thing I crashed into that I found the stairs, because it was the railing of the stairs.

I started heading upstairs when a light turned on catching my eyes. I looked down to see a very grave looking Ana sitting on a chair in the living room, hands folded together on her lap.

I stopped walking to stare at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her completely perplexed.

"I'm asking the questions here young lady." She said, glaring at me. I gave her a look and walked back to the living room. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I was on my date." I said still looking at her like she'd grown a goat head on the other side of her shoulder.

"You left at five PM. Do you know what time it is now?" She asked me.

"Uh…no." I said, still not understanding what she was getting at. She looked at me pointedly.

"It's eleven thirty-three PM. What were you doing _alone with a boy for six hours and thirty three minutes_?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"We were just eating and talking." I said simply.

"Likely story." She said narrowing her eyes at me. "You said you'd be back later. It's really late though."

I looked at her through the corner of my eyes. "Well later s late, just with an 'r' so I didn't lie."

She sighed looking down. "What did I do wrong?" She asked shaking her head.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault she's a harlot." Said Elijah sitting down on another couch, rubbing Ana's back soothingly as Ana faked cry. I squinted my eyes and my mouth was slightly open. What the hell?

"Go to your room young lady, your not allowed to see that Jacob Black kid anymore." He said. I just gave him a look and stood there trying to figure out when he got there.

Ana stopped fake crying and looked at me.

"I'm telling." She said.

"Who?" I asked, with a smirk and cocking a brow. There was absolutely no one that could tell me anything.

"Your mom!" The way she said it made me think for a moment she was saying a comeback or she was going to say a "yo momma" joke or something.

"You wouldn't." I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"I wont because _you _should." She said looking at me seriously, I bit down me bottom lip and nodded.

"Knowing my mom though she probably already told aunt Maria though." Said Elijah. I sighed.

"I'm going to tell my mom everything when I go home." I said sitting down on a couch.

"Your mom knows about the pack." Said Ana. I nodded.

"She mentioned to me once…I already knew by then though."

"Our mom told her." Said Ana shaking her head. My eyes widened.

"Auntie Olivia told her!" I said more than questioned. Ana and Elijah just nodded.

"You know my mom, she tells everything to your mom." Elijah said, rolling his eyes.

"Our mom had no idea what to do with us when she found out we had enough blood to shift into wolves so she told your mom like whenever she has a problem." She said.

I knew I couldn't blame my aunt; I would of freaked out if my kids could shift into mutant wolves the height of horses and the widths of full-grown bears. My aunt told my mom everything because my mom always seemed to have the solution for everything and she was her older sister.

That's probably why my mom thought that what they could do was some sort of curse, because she didn't know the stories and probably influenced my aunt to think the same. I think of them being able to turn into wolves is cool though I do understand the dangers, I also understand that no one would hurt me…except Paul, but he's just a douche like that.

I sighed. "Okay. I'm going to bed now." I said, a yawn escaping my lips. I heard Ana yawn as well and then Elijah. I got the urge to yawn again but decided on another time.

I walked upstairs and threw myself on my bed only to groan as I realized I had to take my make up off and change. I decided to first take off my shoes though which I kicked off my feet.

When I took off my make up, put on my PJ's and brushed my teeth I went into my room again. Jacob's hoodie was on my bed, I wiggled my way in it and smiled as I climbed on top of my bed. I pulled the covers on; my smile still etched on my face and fell asleep thinking of nothing or nobody other than Jacob Ephraim Black.

* * *

**Author's note**: So the Meyer lady never said if Jacob had a middle name or not and I thought "screw it, I'm giving him a middle name" because it just makes him more realistic-ish and I thought what better middle name than his great grandfather's name.

Next chapter will be longer and better, **please review** so I really want to update. Please and thank you =D


	31. Adventure

Don't worry about the error, **Green-NaNa-Neko89**, I fixed it first thing. The song is Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift and I'm glad you liked it.

**Minnie Cyrus**: I know you want to help and I'm glad. I'm sorry about those Jacob Black jokes. I really didn't want them to be offense so I was reluctant in putting them, so imma stop because I put them down before when I wasn't sure if I was truly offending anybody.

Anyways, she's with mostly people that are younger than her, not by much but still, so like I said when she goes back she'll most definitely be more in check with her ego. Oh and I don't want her to be a static character so she _will_ have some personality changes as well throughout the story because through experiences and in circumstances people learn and change so don't worry much about certain things because I watch diction, especially her's, quite carefully and I'm just trying to get some points across about her beliefs and such with it. Thanks for pointing somethings out though; it'll serve to check off for her "life lessons" list. =D

Oh like I said before, pin point some of the things out that makes you think she thinks she's of some better race and I'll make sure to try to change some things because I'm kind of iffy on what I need to change.

I have been thinking of getting a beta but the thing is I tend to update every day and by having to get someone to look over my stuff I feel like my updates wouldn't be out fast enough but thanks anyways because I would love having a beta.

**Disclaimer**: I only own Vivian, her family, Carloine, Russell, George and the story plot.

* * *

It was the week after I went on my date with Jacob and I only had a week left of summer vacation before I started school and only three days before I drive back home. I was spending most of these days watching television bored out of my mind, packing, hanging out with Emily and Kim or bugging Elijah.

Everyone had already started school this week. I was Ana's and Yazmin's professional chauffeur just without the professional part according to Ana who doubted my driving skills because of my walking skills that were still at the skill level of a three year old.

It was Friday and noon, Elijah and Jared went on a double date with Leah and Kim. I was surprised when he told me this. Elijah had apparently swooned Leah, which I didn't believe until she came to the door asking if Elijah was ready. She gave me a look when she first saw me but when Elijah came out and was grinning at her she gave him a small smile and what appeared to be a light hint of blushing.

Elijah, Jared, Kim, Paul, Leah, Sam and Emily didn't have school so they weren't restricted to the 8AM through 3PM schedule. Normally Elijah's, Leah's, and Jared's shifts to guard my aunt's house was from super early to when the ones that went to school could take over. Sam and Paul had the night shift because Sam didn't want the people that went to school to be sleep deprived.

Today though they switched shifts just because Elijah, Leah and Jared were going on a date and I think Jared had something to do later so it had to be in the early afternoon.

I tried to give Elijah the talk but it far too awkward to talk about it so I simply said: don't do anything I wouldn't do! And then I ran away, face flushed.

By the time he left it was around 11AM. I looked at the living room clock, it was 12PM and I was bored out of my mind watching commercials.

The doorbell rang and I groaned, closing my eyes. It was going to be another apology gift, it always came around this time and no matter how many times I sent them back with a stop message he didn't take a hint.

I got up, grudgingly, walking to the front door still in my plaid PJ bottoms and cami. I opened the door about to tell off whoever was his next delivery person when I froze.

My eyes widened and I blinked. "What are you doing here?" I asked George, standing at my front porch looking clean cut and shaven.

"I thought we needed to talk." He said; I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, you thought wrong." I said.

"Vivian please, I'm tired of this. Just let me talk with you, for the sake of the friendship we once had." He said pleading, looking into my eyes. I looked away.

"Only if you promise to stop with these gifts, I don't want them and you have to also understand that nothing you say will make me go back to you." I said looking back at him, trying to put my point across with my eyes.

"Fine." He said.

"Okay, talk." He looked around.

"Uh," I furrowed my brows, George hardly ever said "uh". He even wrote a research paper on his disapproval for using word such as "uh", "um", and "like" because it was a safety word that was common to use in informal speaking and such

."What is it?" I asked, eyeing him.

"Well it's just…how about we walk and talk. Standing still while talking seems kind of…" He narrowed his eyes trying to find the word.

"Awkward?" I suggested.

"I was going more for too formal or stiff but I guess that works." He said. He started walking off the porch and I did as well. He was headed to go into the forest.

"Maybe it'd be best if we didn't go into the forest…" I suggested. He cocked a brow at me.

"Aren't you the one always saying about how you like to go on adventures?" He asked, still keeping his pace up. I walked slowly behind him, thinking of how Sam would chew my head off if I went along with George.

"Well…yeah but still. Can't an adventure be safe and fun at the same time?" He turned and gave me a look.

"Vivian, this adventure is not going to be held in the back yard."

"It's pretty dangerous there! I remember when I was little I even saw snakes…and reptiles."

"They were probably garden snakes and geckos." He said, his voice flat. I glared at him.

"Since when are you a big adventurer?" I asked, eyeing him carefully as we kept walking in the forest.

"That's not the point. I just want to talk with you away from your aunt's house."

"What, why?" I asked him, jogging next to him to look at his face. It looked blank.

"Because, I've seen you there with your new…male interest." He said. My eyes widened.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked seriously, normally I would of joked around when asking if he was stalking me but in this instant I felt like it wasn't just some exaggeration on my part.

"No." He said simply. I examined his face; I could see the crease on his forehead, which made me think otherwise. My lips parted slightly as my eyes narrowed. "What I wanted to tell you was that I got drunk."

I blinked and shook my head. "What?" I asked.

"I got drunk and then when I woke up I was in my bed along with the maid, I can't even remember what I happened." He said. I looked down at the ground, there was mostly dirt than grass, I realized.

"Oh."

"It probably has to do with the fact that I don't drink much. Remember Stacey's New Year's party?" He asked; I looked up.

"Oh wow, yeah. She was so drunk that she kept on offering us drinks even though she knows how we don't drink."

"Well you don't drink and you forced me to stop my light drinking's I only did at parties."

"That's because you'd fall asleep on me or you'd feel too tired to be any fun at parties!" I said laughing at him remembering how he used to be when he used to drink when I first met him. He rolled his eyes.

"I doubt that's it. Anyways remember when she just got feed up with us and instead poured a bought of remy martin into our sodas."

"Then when she left we just threw it out the window."

"Then we heard a string of foul language."

"Because we spilled it on Drew and his date! He refused to speak to me for a whole month." I said laughing; remembering the memory like it had just been yesterday.

"He was just mad because he thought he was going to get lucky." Said George rolling his eyes.

"Of course." I said shaking my head at that Drew. I caught George staring at me.

"Vivian," George said grabbing my hand. "After all these years, are you really going to throw them all to waste for some brainless brawly man you just met?" I pulled my hand away, glaring at him.

"He's not brainless." I said glaring. "And so what, he's muscular and tall, that doesn't mean anything. Plus…I've known him since I was, thirteen I think."

"I'm not trying to stereotype but I highly doubt you can have intellectual conversations with him like we do."

"I can have intellectual conversations with him! Just because he isn't some preppy Ivy League school guy doesn't mean he's not smart or deep." I said glaring daggers at him. He sighed.

"Forget what I said about him." He said stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. He stopped walking and so did I.

"I can't, what's said is said." I said, crossing my arms across my chest. He sighed looking down.

"Vivian, why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I'm not trying to." I said looking at him frantically. "I've been telling you for a while that I don't feel what I did for you before. I'm not even sure if it was quite that I was in love with you rather that I felt comfortable with you and I cared for you."

"That's not true." He said looking up at me, eyes narrowed. He then looked to the side. "What if he was out of the picture?"

I felt the color drain from my face. I had absolutely no response to that; I wasn't even sure what I would do.

"You wouldn't." I said, softly.

"_I_ wouldn't." He said. I narrowed my eyes and tried to searching his eyes to see if I heard right.

"George, what are you talking about?" I asked slowly. He stayed looking away from me. "George!" I yelled, my voice sounding uneven.

"Just answer me this, do you care for me in any way?" He asked, monotone. I sighed frustrated.

"Dammit George, what are you getting at?" I asked unable to handle the suspense.

"I'll elaborate only if you tell me." He said, slightly teasingly but I could detect a sense on forcefulness.

"Fine!" I yelled at him. "I do care for you, how could I not after all these years? It's just not love. Now tell me what you're talking about." I demanded, grabbing his shirt roughly even though it couldn't really do much other than ruffle up his shirt a bit. It was going to be a ruffle he would be feeling for a long time.

I saw George open his mouth but then in a blink of an eye he was falling on the ground. My eyes widened. Where George had been standing I saw the bad vampire dude.

"You killed him!" I yelled, feeling my vision blurred by the tears threatening to fall.

"No, I merely knocked him out." He said in his cold voice. I sniffled, using the back of my hand to wipe away the tears that had spilled on my cheeks.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice low and harsh.

"You know what I want."

"_You_ know I wont willingly allow you access to my blood." I said glaring at him. He smiled at me and I instinctly shuddered.

"Now don't be too sure about that, your little friend's life depends on it." He said. I sucked in air.

"My friends will help him." I said as evenly as I could. Sam and Paul were out there, they'd surely help…well Sam will anyways and he'll force Paul to as well.

He laughed darkly.

"Those mutts are far from here and there's only two. By time they get here he'll be dead so don't even think about screaming or anything funny." He said. I stared down at George. He didn't deserve this, no one did. It wasn't his fault I somehow managed to entangle myself with an obsessive and prima Dona of a vampire that was capricious.

"Alright." I said quietly. "Just promise he wont get hurt." The vampire smiled at me, closing the distance between us.

"Fine. Once I'm done with you I'll make sure to leave him at your aunt's front porch." He said. I stared down at George as I felt the vampire go behind me. I felt his cold hand crane my neck I felt his icy lips on the nape of my neck. This is when Jacob and the rest of the pack come out of the forest and save me…any minute now.

At first I thought he was going to give me a hickey or something but then I felt his teeth pierce my skin. I tried to yell but he covered my mouth. My eyes widened and I started squirming trying to escaping, clawing at his hand. I realized it was all futile but couldn't help it, I even knew that if I could escape he'd still have George.

The pain started increasing and I was waiting for my life to flash before my eyes or to see the light but it didn't happen. My slits started closing and I stopped squirming, my breathing slowing down.

What did flash before my eyes were images. One of myself with my friends during graduation, another one of my immediate family during our late afternoon TV time together we'd spend during the last years living at home with my parents. I then had one of my aunt and my cousins in general. Last, and definitely not least, was one of Jacob's grinning face.

My eyes closed as I stared at the image of his dark eyes, the darkness enveloping me in their depths. The last thing I felt was a small pain on my head and then on the right side of my body as I fell on the ground.

* * *

**Author's note**: I'm really sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It was just a really important chapter and I had to properly give it enough emphasis.

So it was a bit too serious of a topic and chapter for my liking but it had a lot going on. It most likely raised a lot of questions too. I'd love it if you guys **reviewed** and told me what your opinions or questions are, please and thank you.

**P.S.** If I get ten reviews I'll update chapter 32 today as well. **I wont update until I get 5 reviews**. That sounds reasonable because that's around the average of how many reviews I get per chapter. You guys figure it out.


	32. Alejandro

Oh my gosh **thanks for all the reviews**…I kind of thought no one would review so I went out and chilled with my friends today. When I got back I was immensely surprised, seriously, you guys made me happy with all the loving. =D So it wasn't ten but whatever, I only asked for five to make next chapter today.

Hmmm your offer is really tempting **Minnie Cyrus**. I can tell that you are obviously well qualified but I don't know. What exactly would your beta-ing(I know, not a real word) entitle?  
-Hahaha well there's not really anyone to talk about capitalism and socialism with to. Oh but during the date she did use the term capitalism and was talking about the difference between the economic system in Mexico, which is mainly traditional, and the U.S. one which is mainly capitalism though it's more of a mixed economy but I'm not gonna go in depth about econ right now. It's more of a surrounding thing, personally when I'm just chilling with my friends I don't talk about anything school related…okay lies I do only because my friends and I are nerds but I don't really think Elijah and her would have an in depth conversation about the stock market or how the economy will probably only get better with the help of another World War like in the thirties. XD  
-Hmmm, well then again maybe you have a point there. Then again who isn't a little conceited at that age? I know I have caught plenty of people staring at themselves in the mirror or their reflection as I tried to talk to them XD but then again…maybe it's just that her self esteem is low and then she uses sarcasm to feel better about herself…hmmm…I'll figure it out.  
-Dude try taking a Spanish class as a born native speaker for four years. The main reason I took it though was to learn to better write and improve my conjugations and the class helped a lot. I've learned to not judge people for that, including the people in Spanish one class I was a teacher assistant in who just take the class to fulfill the language requirement at school. I've even learned to talk in the same accent as them. XD  
-Where were you in the chapter Elijah and Vivian went at it? And when Vivian's mom gets all pissy at her? Or when Vivian and Paul get all up in their faces? Or Vivian or Leah? Wow Vivian is very aggressive…XD Eh, I'm sure they fight in the story just that I don't write it. It seems like the household in which Vivian is staying in would seriously fight over the smallest thing like a control, the last hot pocket, etc. I'll see what I can do about it though!

**Disclaimer**: I only own Vivian, her family, Russell, Caroline, George and the story plot.

* * *

I heard a beeping noise. At first I was curious about it but then it annoyed me. I realized my eyes were shut so I squeezed them together trying to stay asleep and tried to adjust myself on my bed but found it was too stiff.

The beeping noise kept sounding so I groaned. I opened my eyes and was immediately hit by brightness. The light! I felt like yelling. I was surely going to melt now.

I opened my eyes slowly adjusting them to the light and when my pupils were dilated I realized I was in the hospital or something similar. The walls were white and when I looked down I noticed that so were the blankets and the bed I was on. I should have realized I was at a hospital from the fact that the bed was too hard.

I looked around and noticed that there was someone lying down on the couch. They had their backs to me but they must have been about a head shorter than me to fit in that couch fully laid out.

I sat up but felt something pull me down by my arms. I looked down and regretted it. I saw a huge needle in my arm. Now I was never a big fan of needles but I was never scared about them. Ever since my first shot my mom made sure I never looked down at my arm when it impacted my skin so this was the first time and I did not like what I saw.

I heard the beeping noise go faster and furrowed my brows. I then saw the thingy that sounded off my heartbeat and made an "o" with my mouth.

"That explains it." I said out loud, rolling my eyes at myself. The thing went back to its regular steady beat. Then realization hit me; I remembered why I was in the hospital. I quickly put my hand on my neck only to find a piece of cloth there.

"Vivian…?" I turned around eyes wide to where the person was lying down. They were now standing up and my brother was also looking at me eyes wide.

"Alex!" I yelled, grinning at him. He rushed over to my bed and glomped me, yes glomped. The boy didn't know the definition of hugging.

"Mom and Dad told me something bad happened to you and that you might…die." He whispered. My brother was eleven but he still was still innocent when it came to certain topics. For others he was so much more mature and was more of an older brother to me even with the huge age difference.

"Oh. Well I'm not dead…that I know of." I said looking at him with big eyes. He just gave me a pointed look. "Okay okay, I'm alive." I said grinning at him.

"Good. I was scared." He said in a stern voice. "Never almost die again."

I blinked at him. "Sorry…?" I said. He just smiled, pleased at himself for having lectured me into realizing the error of my ways.

"Where are mommy and daddy?" I asked looking around the room. No one else was here.

"Um, dad made mom go out to go eat. Mom's been here the whole day." I furrowed my brows.

"What do you mean 'the whole day'?"

"Well you've been asleep for two days and when auntie Olivia called mom yesterday she immediately packed her bags and said she was coming here one way or another." He said; grimacing at what I could tell was the force of my mother when she got something in her mind.

"What are you doing here then?"

"Oh, well dad couldn't just let mom go so he also packed and grabbed me and he bought airplane tickets…and here we are." He said. I laid back down, taking everything in. I've been 'asleep' for two days.

"Oh." I said. I couldn't help but smile at my family. No matter what, I still loved them and they still loved me to come all the way here.

"So what happened?" He asked me, his similar chocolate brown eyes looking at me with what I always thought were acceptance and judge free.

"Um…" I said blinking; lying to my brother was something I never felt okay with. It was one thing to lie to him about adult topics such as where babies come from or to be utterly sarcastic with him but to lie to him about what happened to me was another thing.

"Is anyone else here?" I asked. I could imagine who would be right out that door. Sam, he'd probably be fuming at me and want to smack me for being an idiot and going in the forest, which was what he told me _not_ to do from day one.

"Hmmm, there were a lot of people when we first got here but mom convinced the doctor to kick them all out except for auntie." He said rolling his eyes.

"Do you by any chance have my cell phone?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I think the doctor gave it to dad…who of course gave it to mom to take care of."

"Of course." I said. I saw Alex grab one of the chairs and move it next to me.

We talked for what felt like hours catching up on things, including Jacob. I was always open when it came letting my brother's know about me having boyfriends in general so he could get used to the idea and wouldn't become some over protective and jealous brother.

He told me about how good his baseball team was doing, compared to last year anyways; they were only in twelfth place…out fifteen. At least they weren't in last like last year.

The door opened and a nurse came in. She blinked.

"Doctor Cullen!" She yelled, running out of the room. I furrowed my brows as Alex looked towards the door. We exchanged looks as she, Doctor Cullen and my parents came in.

"Vivian!" Yelled my mother staring at me eyes wide. She wasn't wearing her make up and her eyes looked red; it was pretty weird. My dad just blinked looking at me.

"Your up?" he asked, unable to believe it. I nodded, though I started feeling light headed from that simple movement.

"I'm going to have to take some tests so if you may…" He said looking at my parents.

"Fine." Said my mother slightly glaring at him.

"Come on hun." Said my dad. "You too Alejandro." My brother gave me a kiss on the cheek and then left with my parents. I looked up at Carslie.

"I'm glad you're awake." He said to me.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about them. I think your mother and aunt kicked your friends out of the hospital though they come once in a while, just not as a group and they don't all stay for long periods of time. Your mother is definitely overprotective"

"Yes…um…" Then I realized what I had to do. "Where's George?" I asked him.

"Is that the young man that was with you when Russell attacked you?" I nodded, my head hurting. I'd have to stop nodding for now.

"He's fine. Last time I checked he was with your aunt in the waiting room. He's been here since the accident." I sighed.

"I need to see him." I said. He looked at me wryly.

"You hit your head severely and lost a good percentage of your blood from it and due to Russell's negative behavior."

"I need to see him." He had a lot to explain to me.

"You just woke up from a coma due to your concussion." He said giving me a look.

"Please?" I said. He sighed.

"I'll go get him after I give you some exams." He said. So after a good thirty minutes Carslie left and George walked into my room.

I was going to originally glare at him until I saw the sadness on his face. My face softened but my eyes were still narrowed. I heard through the machine that my heart was beating faster.

"Hey Vivian." He said softly.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked him. He sighed and looked down.

"I can't lie to you, I do and I can't believe I made the idiotic mistake of letting that creeper near you." He said closing up to me.

"You knew him beforehand?" He nodded.

"I met him the day we broke up. I was going after you and got lost in the forest when I saw him. He told me he saw what happened and that he could help me get you back. He said I just had to find a way to swoon you and he'd take care of the rest."

"But you didn't." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. He sat down on the chair that Alex was in.

"No, so that's when he said that I should lure you into the forest so he can take care of…that male interest of yours." I looked at him appalled. Jacob. "I met that male interest of your yesterday, after I was allowed to check out, he seemed nice and I could tell that he certainly cares about you."

"How are you so sure it was him?" I asked.

"Because when I was at the waiting area I saw him. I know who your family was so I knew he wasn't one of them and just by looking at him I could tell he was the one that was the most worried for you." He said giving me a small smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I needed to tell Jake I was okay.

"So what exactly do you know about…Russell?" I asked trying to figure out if anything was compromised.

"Not much…"

"When did you wake up from consciousness?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes.

"Once I got to the hospital."

"Oh, okay." I said. A silence came over us and I squirmed uncomfortably on my bed. He grabbed my hand and I turned to look at him.

"Like I said, I'm sorry I never meant for you to get hurt." I believed him simply because I had never had reason not to before.

"I believe you." I said looking at him.

"We should try to be friends again…or something…" He said trailing off; I considered this. George was my first best friend from college and without him I probably wouldn't have met the people I did or had stayed so focused and done so well in school. I wouldn't have pushed myself to stay on the same intellectual level with him so he would think of me as his intellectual equal…and because I wanted to impress him because I thought he was cute.

"I don't know…" I said biting my lip. He was so important to me; I knew it from the fact that I saved his life. "We could try…though it probably wont be the same like it used to be."

"That's all I can ask for." He said giving me a small smile, I looked down. The door opened and I looked up, my eyes widened as I saw Jacob looking like something was on fire. I quickly moved my hand out of George's grasp.

"Jacob!" I said, grinning at him. He looked at me a grin spreading on his face.

"Vivian…" He whispered, as if uncertain if it was me. He walked up to me and just stared at my face. "Your awake."

"Yeah…" I said grinning wider. He used a hand to stroke my cheek.

"I'm so glad…I don't know what I would have done without you." He said, his dark eyes pouring all their feelings into mine. I wish I could have hugged him right now but one of my arms was currently too busy being feed blood.

"It's okay because I'm okay now."

"I know but…" He shook his head and exhaled, closing his eyes. I could see the pain in his face and felt like crying.

"Jake…" I whispered raising my hand to touch his face. I saw a movement through the corner of my eyes and saw George had shifted in his seat. Jacob opened his eyes and forced a smile.

"All that matters is that you're okay right now." He said, almost to himself. I bit down my bottom lip. Jacob then looked at George, I saw him narrow his eyes and examine him top to bottom. I quickly looked at George who I caught doing the same.

I sank in my bed, hearing the heart monitor going haywire.

"So, um, was that game between Spain and the Netherlands intense or what? I mean Netherlands played nicely throughout the whole tournament but Spain has always been one of the best and I mean they have Xavi and Iniesta. Of course they were gonna win. Such a shame about Italy though…they were way too confident and careless…I was personally rooting for Germany though because they were boss and kept on goaling, like 3-0, in each game at the end." I said ranting hoping to get away from the awkward silence.

"Vivian, the world cup was a couple months ago…" Said George slowly. "Maybe you lost your sense of time tends to happen when under a concussion…" I narrowed my eyes.

"No, that's not it." I said to him.

"She always babbles incoherently." Piped in Jacob. I glared at him.

"Gee, thanks." I said. He grinned at me giving me a wink.

"Any time." Then silence over came us again. Somehow I preferred having Sam burst into the room and start yelling at me better than having my ex and my current boyfriend in the same room with me in it.

It felt like forever when the door opened and in popped my mother.

"I was wondering if you were hungry and wanted…oh…" She said examining the room. One word popped in my head: scandalous. All that was left was for "Alejandro" to be playing in the background.

"Sorry for interrupting." She said giving me an all-knowing smile, but she didn't know.

"Mom." I whined, I didn't want her gossiping to her friends, or my aunt, that she caught me doing who knows what.

"It's okay. George you should of come with Alejandro and I to go eat dinner. He took me to a quant little place around here that I'm sure you would like." Said my mother smiling sweetly at him. I bit the inside of my cheek so I wouldn't groan.

"'Ama!" I said. She looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Stop." I said quietly. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Fine but next time you almost die don't expect me to come over here to nurse your wounds." She said, playfully glaring at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Mom…" I said pouting at her.

"Fine, I get it." She said giving me one last look before going out of the room. I huffed realizing my face was red. My mom was so obvious sometimes.

"Your mother." George said smiling. He looked back at me, his smile widening. I just shook my head, smiling back.

"She's just…insane sometimes." I said not knowing what would be the correct term for her. There were times when I would crash heads with her but there were other times when we would put our differences aside and I knew that I loved my mom and her comments were made because she cared…somehow

"You know she's a lot like you." He said looking at me pointedly. I scoffed.

"Psh."

"No really, especially when it comes to being stubborn." He said. I glared at him.

"Whatever." I said. I looked at Jacob who looked deep in thought. "Hey." I said poking him in the shoulder. He looked up and gave me a small smile. I furrowed my brows.

"I need to talk to you later." I said biting my lip down. He furrowed his brows and looked frantically in my eyes.

"Oh!" I said as my eyes widened. "No! Don't worry about it, it's nothing serious…" I said, giving him a white lie. It was serious but not the way he was thinking. I needed to ask him ASAP about what happened and where was Russell.

"Alright." He said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Um…so…" I said not knowing what to do. I couldn't deal with the awkwardness, and who knows…maybe it was just me being overdramatic about it but I did not feel comfortable in this situation. One of us had to go out…I nominated myself in all honestly.

"I should probably leave, in general. School is about to start." George said standing up. He was right. "Get well. I better see you around campus." He said glaring at me playfully. He bent down to kiss me a kiss until I moved my head and he stopped.

"Right." He said. Closing his eyes and smiling sheepishly at me. "Sorry." He said walking out, taking one last glance at me.

I exhaled as I heard a growl right next to me.

"It's okay." I said putting my hand on his shoulders. He looked up at me and relaxed.

"Are you seriously still going to be around him?" He asked looking at me pointedly. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Well yeah we do have school together, a class together and we have the same friends…so yeah." I said lamely. I saw him glare.

"I love you, not him…" I said. I saw him look at me and glare even deeper.

"Really now?" He asked. I furrowed my brows. "Then why did you exchange your life for his?"

* * *

**Author's note**: I'm so evil, sorry. I just needed to stop it at a good part but I still have a good chunk of more hospital scandalous so I need to move it to next chapter.

Tell me what you guys think happened before I put it up by **reviewing**. I'll make sure to update tomorrow for sure if you guys do, even though I'm babysitting three kids. I'll find a way if you guys give me the right motivation. =D


	33. Farewell

So I couldn't have time to respond to all the reviews this time but thanks for all of them, seriously. I have so many! Thanks, keep them coming! =D

**Disclaimer**: I only own Vivian, her family, George, Caroline, Russell and the story plot.

* * *

I narrowed my eyes at Jacob. "What was I supposed to do, tell the vampire dude, 'oh, well I'm not really feeling up to risking my life for someone that meant something in my life and four months ago I believed I was in love with'?" I said sarcastically. " Sorry if I'm not that heartless." I said harshly.

He rolled his eyes. "That didn't mean you had to fling yourself at the leech either to save him."

I sighed exaggeratedly. "Then what was I supposed to do?"

"You should have waited for us." He said glaring at me. "No wait, you should not gone in the forest in general, what the hell were you thinking about?"

"I wasn't thinking okay! I don't always make deep and insightful decisions that I wont regret later. I'm human, we do that a lot." I said to him harshly. I saw him back up and sigh.

"I know…but…we told you. Sam and I especially told you not to go but you still went…you don't know how helpless I felt having to stay at school seven hours a day and not being able to help you." He said, his eyes searching mine frantically. I felt my stomach churn.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "So what happened?"

"Well seeing as it was only Sam and Paul they were a little reluctant in doing anything to that bloodsucker." He said venomously. "Luckily it was lunch time and Ana shifted to check on things and she saw what was happening and told us. I…made a run for it not caring if the school narks were yelling at me and threatened to suspend me." He said a bitter smile on his lips.

My eyes widened. "Are you suspended now?" He laughed at me.

"No because my dad explained there was a family emergency. Why is it that my suspense worried you the most in that explanation?" I shrugged my shoulders, my face red.

"Because I know in the end everything went well…right?" I asked looking at him. He nodded.

"It was one to twenty…I would hope so but…well…Ana kind of went in head first before I got there and when she reached you she found you on the floor, blood…gushing out and she saw…George on the ground as well. The leech was just finished feeding when she got there, too late. She lunged at him when it was only herself and Sam. It didn't go so well." He said, every word seemed to pain him.

"Who got hurt?" I asked, hearing my heart monitor start to race again, I pushed the thought aside.

"Both Ana and Sam, they're fine now because they we heal quickly but they broke a good amount of bones and are still kind of delicate." Said Jacob shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." I looked down; I was officially an idiot. I tried to help one person by risking not only my life but other people as well.

He raised his hand and stroked my cheek. "Vivi, don't worry about it. They're better and you are as well." I bit down my lip. "Plus, we finally got the leech. He wont ever threaten us again." The image of them as wolves tearing into pieces the vampire made me shudder; it was too graphic as I pictured them using their large and sharp teeth to mutilate the vampire that looked so humanlike…

"I guess…" I said trailing off. "So what did you guys explain as to what happened…?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "George said that some guys were trying to mug him in the forest and that they beat him up and then got to you by pushing you and knocking you out by your landing on the ground. We used the last part as to why there was so much blood a miss."

"What about for the bite? Was there a mark?" He nodded solemnly.

"That's why you have a bandage on your neck. Carslie said it was because you also hit your neck. It's a good thing we're friends with the doc or else we'd be in so many problems."

"I can imagine." I said sinking into my bed. I looked away and at the ceiling.

"Oh so I wanted to tell you something." He said giving me a small smile.

"What?" I asked furrowing my brows.

"That you looked beautiful even when you were asleep in a hospital robe." He said grinning at me. I narrowed my eyes and laughed at him.

"Wow, you definitely know what to say to a girl after she waked up from a coma." I said shaking my head at him, a grin on my face.

"No really." He said. "I was surprised because normally a person is completely pale or bluish…dead looking, but you looked more like you were sound asleep."

"Oh really? I can just imagine what I look like: terrible stiff bed hair, smelly breath, I'm probably really dirty after being in the ground as well. I just stink…and feel yucky…and sticky from having not showered in two days…" I said, my eyes narrowing at every part of what I looked like.

"Eh," He said waving it away, along with the negative feelings. "You still look amazing." He said flashing me one of his grins.

I felt my face turn red and I heart the heart monitor sound quickly. He leaned down and the heart monitor started going haywire. Jacob's lips were merely centimeters when I saw the door barge open and Carslie walk in.

My eyes widened and Jacob pulled away from me, rolling his eyes. I felt my face flush as he looked from me to Jacob to back to me again.

"I thought you were dying so I rushed here…obviously I should of stayed out of the room."

"Well you did know I was going to be in here doc." Said Jacob. Carslie sighed.

"True, I was the one that called you over but I didn't expect you would do anything inappropriate though to cause such an effect."

"Well then doc, you obviously don't know me well enough." He said, giving me a wink. I used my free hand to cover my face with my blanket.

"Maybe it'd be wise if you exited the room then. Vivian's mother has been meaning to come into the room."

"Fine." Said Jacob leaning down and kissing the top of my head. "We'll save it for later." He said going out of the room, looking at me as he left.

I lowered my blanket as he left, pouting.

"I better leave as well." Said Carslie going out of the room. "You can come in Mrs. Jimenez."

I saw my mom come in and reconsidered putting my blanket over my head and pretending to be asleep like I used to all the time when I was younger and wanted to avoid confrontation. I heard my heart monitor start beating fast and cursed it to Hades where it would surely burn with Cerberus chewing it up from all angles like a piece of steak. Steak never tasted this good.

"Vivian so-"

"Before you say anything I want you to know that George cheated on me!" I blurted out. I was strangely reminded of all the times in which I would use my brother as a scapegoat or I'd blame him in general. I want to bang my head at how pathetic I sounded but the cord on my arm prevented me from getting off my bed.

"What?' She asked, eyes wide. Her butt in mid-air, about to sit down on the chair.

I sighed, reconsidering how to rephrase it. "Well…George apparently got really drunk and he kind of…got it on with some chick and got her pregnant." I said, screw using appropriate language, that would make the conversation more serious and thus more awkward on my part.

"I never thought George would be such a…rata de dos patas." She said stroking my head.

"But 'ama, you were right. I did have a thing with Jacob, Billy's son. Actually, I _have_ a thing with him. Like past, present and future tense." I said correcting myself. She stopped stroking me and looked me in the eyes. Her hazel eyes surrounded by her thick and long lashes that put my plain brown eyes with small, thin but curly, lashes to shame.

She sighed. "Vivian." She said softly. "I don't even know what to do with you. I never thought you would like him…you thought of him as insufferable back when you were younger."

"Oh he still is but I like it now, I think it's cute." I said, a goofy smile on my face. She gave me a look.

"That's what you say now." I shook my head.

"No, mami you know how they can shift into wolves."

"Oh _do_ I." She said looking at me pointedly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well it's more than they have super powers. It's more complex and their powers have to do with their culture and genes. They are more protector of humans from those scary monsters that go bump in the night for decades."

"Uh huh." She said crossing her arms. I sighed exasperatedly.

"If it wasn't for them I'd be dead." I said looking into her eyes. "They saved me from…a monster…a cold one…a…vampire." I said, giving her my most serious face.

She looked away. "There's no such thing as vampires." She said confidently. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"But there is such a thing as werewolves?" I asked, coking my brows.

"There's no proof that what attacked you was a vampire." I rolled my eyes. It hit me. I started pulling of the bandage from my neck with my free hand and it loosened around my neck. I pulled it up and took it off. I looked at my mother's face to see her reaction and I saw her lips part, the color draining from her fair skin. Her hand went up to her mouth.

"Is that…?" She asked, still staring wide in terror. I nodded gently.

"It's a bite mark, that's why I lost so much blood. The vampire almost drained me dry."

"Is that why you needed the blood transfusion? Your father was the only one that could give blood to you; according to Dr. Cullen B positive blood type isn't the most common blood type out of all of them. The most common is O positive and A positive which are both around 30% of the population each and B positive is only 8% but it's much higher then all of the other ones. Oh but Dr. Cullen said that before the arrival of Europeans that any type of B blood type was absent in Native Americans populations."

I gave her a look. "Mom you're ranting." She laughed nervously.

"I guess your right." She said smiling at me sheepishly. "I just can't believe it. It's one thing to have you nieces and nephew to be able to shift into a wolf but it's another thing to have your own daughter liking some wolf and being attacked by a vampire."

I nodded. "I guess it's true, danger does stalk me."

"Or you stalk danger." She said glaring at me. I shrugged.

"Same thing." She shook her head.

"It's not and you know it's not." She said giving me a pointed look. I bit down my lip. It's not like I was going around yelling at the top of my lungs, anything that is remotely harmful or not normal; assemble to me! I preferred saying: Sparta assemble; thank you very much.

"I guess…" My mom wrapped her arms around me when she said and I instantly broke. I started crying about everything. My life was so much different than it had been four months ago. It had it's good things and it's bad things but overall it was different and that's what was the most scary part especially considering the fact that I still had to leave and I would be living my new life at where my old life took place and I had no idea how I would manage to make that work.

I ended up staying the night over at the hospital and the next day I was allowed leave. Carslie told me that him and the rest of his family were soon relocating elsewhere and that Alice was going to come over before I left.

When I got to my aunt's house I almost had a mini heart attack when I saw everyone was there. Don't get me wrong, I thought it was nice to see them all there and stuff but it'd be impossible to pack so that I'd have everything ready by tomorrow morning. Eh, I'll pack later.

After showering and brushing my teeth intensely, I spent my time downstairs hanging out and talking with everyone. Apparently I was the most careless person they've ever met, according to Leah; I just tried to laugh it off.

"So you're really leaving, huh?" Asked Kim.

"Yeah…" I said. She sighed.

"Then when are you coming back?"

"On Thanksgiving break like we used to…just that mine is only a three days."

"It is." She asked eyes wide. "It's a whole week nowadays."

"I know." I said eyes narrowed.

"Well I guess I'll see you then." She said hugging me. When Kim left with Jared I saw Emily.

"Hi Emily." I said to her.

"Vivian, it's so good to see you." She said hugging me. "I was so worried for you. Sam is very mad towards you."

"I can imagine he would be." I said looking down.

"But I know he's glad your well." She said giving me a small smile; I smiled back.

"Thanks." I said. Once everyone else left I went up to my room where I saw Jacob sitting down on my bed.

"I need to pack." I said trying to give him my most annoyed face but the grin on my face probably didn't help. He threw me a smirk and shrugged.

"I'll help you." He said getting off my bed. I rolled my eyes and started stuffing my clothes in my suitcase. I saw him do the same with my other suitcase. I gave him a side look.

"I already put away my lingerie so don't get any funny ideas." I told him eyes narrowed. He raised up his hands.

"You wound me to even suggest that I would do that." He said to me, a grin spread on his face.

"Uh huh. More like I'll wound you if you even think about it." He rolled his eyes; that grin still on his smile.

"Paranoid much."

"It's your fault, last time I let you near my clothes Embry started asking me for my cup size and that's not exactly a conversation I'm willing to have with him." I said glaring at him.

"Oh you don't need to worry about him." I gave him a look.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh…he imprinted already." He said nonchalantly.

"Say what?" I said my eyes wide. He nodded.

"He imprinted…?"

"Oh my gosh when? Give me details man!" He gave me a look.

"He imprinted on your friend, Rosemary. It was when we were at the hospital, apparently Alice informed her that you were there and she came. Then it just happened."

"Oh my gosh him and Rosemary?" I yelled jumping up and down. He laughed at me.

"You know, talking to you is about as amusing as talking to a five year old just that their grammar isn't as good." He said flashing me one of his grins. I narrowed my eyes.

"You know what, shut up." He just laughed at me.

"Make me." He said and in his eyes I could that little mischievous smile on his face. I held back a laugh.

"Fine." I said grudgingly. I went up to him and got on my tippy-toes and kissed him.

"Vivian there's a girl named Alice at the door." Said my mom knocking at my door. I pulled away from Jacob.

"Okay." I said a grin still on my face, I bit down my bottom lip.

"Eh, let her wait." Said Jacob pulling me back to him. I giggled, putting my hands on his chest to slightly push him away.

"Alice will throw a fit if I do." I said shaking my head.

"Fine." He said rolling his eyes at me. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back up soon."

"Better." He mumbled glaring at me playfully. I rolled my eyes at him, walking downstairs a grin still on my lips.

I saw Alice sitting downstairs in the living room talking, everyone seemed to start laughing other than Elijah. I rolled my eyes at him.

"-so then I told him that I had no idea that he left it there. Then he told me he didn't and that he could se there was still some dried nail polish on it and only I wear that shade."

"He knows what color nail polish you wear?" Asked my mother, an amused look on her face.

"I know, freaky right? Well I told him to prove it and then he showed me his other CD's that had the same exact shade of nail polish that I had used weeks ago so of course he caught me."

"It's like a murder mystery case just without the murder." Said my brother.

"Oh he wanted to kill me for scratching his CD but of course my dad stopped him." Alice said, a small smile on her lips.

"That reminds me of Ana Barbara and Elijah." Said my aunt rolling her eyes.

"Hey Alice." I said making my presence known. She looked up and gave me a knowing look.

"Hey Viv." She said getting up and giving me a light hug. She had a small nag on her hand.

"This is for you." She said handing me a Coach purse. "It's for dealing with my shopoholic ways and actually wanting to come. Most people I know refuse to go shopping with me but you were always there. Thanks." She said hugging me again. I hugged her back.

"I don't know why. Going shopping with you is…intense."

"That's probably why, shopping is more of a sport than a mere hobby for me." She said.

"That explains it." I said giving her a smile.

"Well I need to go home. Give me call when you're away from your 'sunny' California so we can hang out, alright?"

"Of course, I'm coming on the Wednesday of Thanksgiving week so be prepared." I said. She clapped her hands together.

"Okay, I'll make sure to come then." She hugged me and bid farewell to everyone.

"She seemed like such a sweet girl." Said my mother out loud

"She is." I said making a run for my room, while everyone started chatting.

The next day I awoke to Yazmin on my stomach and my brother jumping on my bed. I laughed but threatened to go get a Nerf gun and shot them with cold water, they immediately climbed off.

We were leaving La Push to go to the airport in a couple of minutes and I got ready. My entire luggage was inside my jeep already. My dad and brother were driving my jeep and I would have joined them if I didn't have to be at my apartment tomorrow.

"I'll miss you." Said Ana. I hugged her.

"I'll be back, terminator style."

"More like governator style. I still think its badass that your state has the terminator as the governor." Said Elijah.

"Let's not get started on that topic because you never know what's bugged." I said, eyes narrowed. He laughed and gave me a side hug.

"Don't do anything I would do."

"Believe me, I wont."

"Or anything _you_ would do." Said Ana looking at me pointedly.

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes at her.

"Biba I'm going to miss you." Said Yazmin hugging me. I lifted her up.

"I'll miss you too Minney." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Vivian, come back." Said my aunt hugging me.

"I will, don't worry." I said hugging her back. They started saying bye to the rest of my family.

I stood looking around, waiting for the person that meant the world to me, that was late. My dad was taking me to the airport before he drove home and he was already on my jeep.

I saw someone emerge out of the forest. It was Jacob, with a shirt on.

He ran up to me. "Sorry I'm late my dad made me clean my room before leaving and-"

"It's okay." I said cutting off his ranting. He looked at me and smiled sadly.

"I can't believe your actually leaving me." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll come back, there's nothing that would stop me from coming." I said smiling back at him. He grabbed me around the waist and kissed me with such a passion that when he pulled me away I was out of breath.

I blinked a couple of times before realizing that my dad was honking at me. My eyes widened and my face turned red.

"I gotta go." I said running to go inside.

"I'll write you." He yelled.

"I'll call you to tell you my address!" I yelled, a grin still on my face.

"Call me to talk to!" He yelled, a grin on his face. My dad was already driving away.

"I will!" I yelled, looking out the window at him. I was unsure if he heard seeing as we were far away but I had a feeling he did. I slouched back into my seat once I couldn't see him or any of my family.

I stared out the window the open window, the images blurring and the light rain hitting my face. I wiped my cheeks as I stared into the trees, shapes moving inside the trees.

* * *

**Author's note**: No that's **not the end**. That'd be a sucking ending if it was. XD

**Review** and tell me what you think will happen now that's there's a whole state between them.


	34. Studying

I'm _incredibly sorry_ for updating so late. I've been busy lately and it took days to finish writing this chapter.

So I have to say **twilight lover**, that was an amazing idea. It'd be too much for my story though but I could so write another story solely based on that.

**thepup121** that's the cutest thing ever.

Thanks for all your reviews and my new reviewers **XxI-Stole-Your-CookiexX** and **TeamEdward19011**

**Disclaimer**: I only own Vivian, her family, Caroline, Chloe, Meg, George and the story plot.

I stared out the window as I approached what had been my home the last two years. The city of Santa Cruz was more than welcoming with its sun out shining on the beaches and the tress towering over buildings providing shade coverage to anyone who needed it. I wrapped my arms around myself, wearing Jake's oversized hoodie.

A small smile escaped me, I might not be where I wanted to be but that didn't mean I couldn't appreciate Santa Cruz and the glistening water as we drove past the beach boardwalk.

Five minutes later we were in front of a small but modern looking building that had the address as to which apartment I was going to live in for this year. We parked in the small private parking lot and went inside using the staircases, rolling two suitcases each up the stairs. Yes, rolling.

When we got to the third floor we knocked on room 25's door. It took a couple of seconds for someone to open the door and when they did I saw a petit looking lady. She smiled at me.

"You must be Vivian, I'm Chloe. Come in." She said opening the door widely. I looked in and saw the apartment was already furnished with the essentials: a couch, a coffee table and a TV. I smiled.

"I guess I'll take that as my cue to leave." Said my mom kissing me on the cheek. "Now remember to _please_ be careful."

"I know mom." I said hugging her. I got a whole talk on the drive from my house to here; the drive is two hours long. She left, taking her PT cruiser and leaving me here.

"Let me help you with those." Said Chloe using the suitcases to roll them in. I followed behind her going into the apartment, which open entering, noticed the walls were bare and white. I frowned at the plainness.

She led me into a small room with a bed in it already. My parents had bought the bed and had it shipped to the apartments already along with my bureau and dresser.

"So that's your room. My room is right next to you." She said smiling at me; I smiled back.

I started organizing my room once Chloe left and when I finished I checked the time on my phone, it was 8PM and I hadn't gotten any calls. I wasn't going to call him until he called me.

I then did a face palm remembering that my boyfriend Jacob Black did not have my number or mailing address yet. I dialed his number and after two rings he picked up.

"Hey, it's Jacob." He said, sounding out of breath. I bit down my bottom lip to prevent from squealing, I wasn't sure how Chloe would take it.

"I know." I said smiling like a dork.

"Are you watching me as I answer the phone or something?" He asked, I could almost see that playful smirk on his face.

"I wish."

"So you wish you were stalking me right now?"

"If that means I'd be able to see you, then yes." I said lamely.

"I wish you were stalking me too." He said teasingly but I could hear the sincerity ringing in his voice.

"So I called to give you my number." I said.

"Oh okay let me…find a pen…and…a piece…of…paper…" He said, I could hear rustling as he probably was searching for said items. I told him how to contact me and I told him my class schedule, that I was enrolled in thanks to my counselor that I consulted months ago about my situation with no internet and inability to enroll in the classes myself. I had two psychology classes and one poly science class because of my psych major and political science minor.

Jacob and I then talked for a good hour about nothing until I heard Billy yell at Jacob that if he didn't hang up he was going to pay the phone bill.

"I gotta go." He said quickly. I laughed.

"Yeah, I heard." I said.

"I love you." I felt my heart skip a beat and a grin formed on my face.

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye."

After the phone call I received a letter everyday of the week along with a ten-minute call that was all he could afford to make but it was more than enough, all I wanted was to hear his voice.

In a week I found out that Chloe and her older sister, Megara, who Chloe called Meg; were almost two completely different people. If it weren't that they looked almost identical I would of never have guessed they were even remotely related.

Meg was the eldest and a Senior at UCSC and was going to get her B.S. in Bioengineering this year. She was around 5'4, had medium length hair golden hair that was usually parted neatly into a high ponytail or was down and finely straightened, not a single tangle let alone ever frizzy. She had everything neatly organized and her whole life seemed to be on this schedule.

Chloe on the other hand was a sophomore at UCSC and was working for her B.A. in Art. She was 5'2 and had her golden hair in a bob cut that was usually just combed and with a cute clip or flower on it. She was careless and was known to leave the TV and stove on at night, of which Meg had to check every night as part of her schedule.

I found out the other day that Chloe was going to use the walls as a canvas, that it would be her project of a life time and that the apartment would probably end up being worth a lot in a couple of years because of it. At first I thought she was being really conceited but when I saw her art work I really didn't doubt it.

Chloe tended to walk to the beach and think or do her homework there so she was hardly home. Meg was hardly ever home as well but it was because she was either out jogging, doing her homework at cafes, at some study group or out with her friends at a "soiree" as she calls her parties.

It seemed like I was the only one that would be at the apartment and when the loneliness would tire or scare me I would stay inside of the depths of the forest of the campus strangely not scared enough to stay away. The image of Jacob being in a forest miles away gave me comfort.

It was one fifty-eight am and I was running in the middle of campus with a piece of toast in my mouth and my bad swaying to my side. I ran in front of classroom and then walked in. I saw heads turn to watch me as I walked in taking my seat in the second row.

"Miss Jimenez, late again I see." Said my poverty politics teacher, Mr. Douglas.

I looked down. "Sorry, I just lost track of time again…" He sighed and put his hand on my desk.

"I need to talk to you after class." He said. Mr. Douglas then went back to the front of the class and started the lecture. I had missed the daily quiz, which were only two questions and were everyday, on the dot, when class began. The quizzes we worth half of the final grade, the other half was the final.

I lowered my head, already knowing what he was going to lecture me on. I was two weeks in class and I was already constantly late and failing most of my quizzes. The sad thing was that last year I had Mr. Douglas as well and I ended up with an A because I was always on time, always passed my daily quizzes and passed my final.

After the class lecture I packed up my stuff inside my bag and waited for my other twenty classmates to leave. Mr. Douglas came up to me when everyone was gone and grabbed a chair and sat in front of me.

"So, what's up Vivian?" He asked. The thing about Mr. Douglas was that he was in his mid-thirties and was pretty cool. He liked to think he was "hip" and the same age as all of us. He also cared the most about his students and tried to help them do their best and learn to the fullest from it.

"Um, not much." I said playing with the handle on my bag.

"Really? You just seem…different compared to last year. You and George were my star students and now…well you two don't even sit next to each other.

"I still sit in the front." I defended. No George and I weren't the type that used to eat each other's faces in class but it was just one of those things that everyone knew. I think Mr.' Douglas really only remembered me because George was his star pupil and I was his girlfriend. Last year there were 150 students in his poly science class because it was an undergraduate class.

"Not the front row though. I don't see you two talking or walking out of class together." Every other teacher frankly doesn't give a rat's gluteus maximus about that sort of thing but Mr. Douglas did.

"Well…it's complicated." I said looking down, tightening my grip on my bag. I really wasn't fond of the idea about talking about my romance life with my political science teacher.

"I see." He shook his head. "Sorry for prying, I'm just curious as to why you're not doing so well. Do you still do your readings and take notes in class?" I nodded. I had told him all about my studying method and he's been advertising my technique.

"Do you still reread, highlighting and putting post-it marks and important things and then doing flashcards and studying them for every assigned reading?" He asked. I bit my bottom lip and shook my head.

"I've been…busying and I've had other things in my mind." I said honestly, like Jacob and my family. What the La Push cult was doing? Writing letters to Jacob and little stuff like that that took up my whole day.

"Well whatever it is I highly doubt that it is more important than your education. Your paying thirty thousand dollars a year or more so it'd be best to get your priorities straight." I heard the chair being moved and I looked up at him going back to his podium

"You may leave now, remember what I said and whatever is going on between you and George doesn't matter, that kid is one of the brightest kids I've ever seen so it'd be best to work with him and do those study groups you two tended to do." He said. I looked away.

I grabbed my bag and left. It wasn't much coming from him; he's only been teaching for seven years, I thought walking away angrily. He didn't know what he was talking about, I had my priorities straight.

On the bus drive home I looked out the windows staring at the beach. I sighed; maybe I did need to get my priorities straight. If I screwed up not only would I be wasting money but I would also have to be in college longer and that's the last thing I wanted because I still wanted my master's and my doctorate.

When I got home I looked around, noticing the apartment was alone I decided to go Pink Panther style inside my room nonetheless, theme song sang out loud included. I opened my textbook and started reading not even bothering to check my mail for the day.

"You know, now that I think about it it's true." I said highlighting the statistics I had just read in my poverty and public policy textbook.

"I guess, most one parent supported incomes usually are vulnerable to economic downturns more than two-parent families, probably due to the other parent being a safety net. That way the probability of having at least one paycheck in the household increases over just having one." Said George. I bit down the cap of my pen.

"Hmmm maybe what the government needs to work on is reforms aimed at creating a child support enforcement system clearly focused on improving child well-being, rather than government cost recovery." I suggested.

"Like?" He asked cocking a brow. I started drawing flowers on my notebook.

"Maybe…like…um…like help for parents balance responsibilities, including support for access to child care and preschool, family-friendly workplace policies, and earnings supplements."

"Sounds…acceptable." He said, jotting down notes. It was Halloween night and we were both studying in our costumes. I was dressed as Sailor Moon, blonde wig with meatballs, red boots, my own little sailor outfit and my tiara. George was dressed up as Dracula; I flinched when I first saw him at my door and threw my tiara at him running away from him like a mad woman.

Meg had taken Chloe to go trick-or-treating, she was dressed as Flounder from the Little Mermaid. Meg just had on some of her black dress pants and a gray button up long sleeved shirt.

The door bell rang and I heard giggling. I got up and went to the door holding a bowl of candy, that I had been pigging out on. I opened the door and looked down at some little girls dressed up as faires.

"Trick-or-Treat." They said in unison. I smiled down at them and gave them each a big handful of them.

"Who are you dressed up as?" Asked the little fairy girl dressed in pink.

"What do you mean _who_? I'm dressed as Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you." I said in my best imitation of Sailor Moon, along with the hand movements.

"Uh huh." Said the girl in pink. The purple fairy girl looked up at me.

"I still don't know who that is." She said in a small voice. I just smiled down ant her scratching my head.

"It's probably because it came off the air by the time you guys were born." I said nodding my head. "I'm so old." I said frowning. Once the girls left I lied back down on the floor. I started eating more candy.

George cocked a brow. "I thought you said you weren't going to be eating any more candy?"

I nodded. "I did but now I'm depressed."

"About what?" He asked furrowing his brows.

"About these poor deprived children that have never seen or heard of Sailor Moon." I said grabbing another Reese's

He shocked his head at me. "You know I-" The phone started ringing, cutting him off. I got up.

"I'll get it." I said picking up the house phone. "Demopoulos and Jimenez dwelling." I said.

"Good to know." Said the husky voice of the man I was in love with. "So, what did you decide on wearing today?"

I had to look down and it took me five seconds to remember that it was Halloween and I was wearing a costume.

"Oh I decided to be Sailor Moon." I said a smile on my face.

"Really?"

"You know who Sailor Moon is, right?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"I do, my sisters use to watch it all the time." He said.

"Good, so what are you dressed up as?" I asked twirling a strand of hair.

"I'm too old to dress up for Halloween anymore." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I blinked.

"There's no such thing as _too old_ to dress up for Halloween." I said glaring.

"Well there's kind of no point seeing as the only ones trick-or-treating are the girls and the little kids. The rest of the pack are either not doing anything today or…tping."

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean tping?"

"Don't worry about it, Embry suggested we go do it at Forks."

"Oh yeah, because that's so mature." I said rolling my eyes. He sighed.

"Vivian I just realized you were right about number 26." Yelled out loud George. I bit down my bottom lip.

"Who's that?" Asked Jacob in a nonchalant voice, though I could tell it was forced.

"Oh um…just…a classmate. We're studying." I said licking my lips and biting down on my bottom lip again.

"On Halloween?"

"Yes." I answered. I heard a brief pause.

"Okay." I heard him say. I closed my eyes. I don't know what was better, telling him that or telling him that George was over and that he's been coming over for the past week to study with me.

I heard the doorbell ring again and heard the door open. Kids said in unison trick-or-treat and I heard absolutely no amount of conversation coming from George other than the "your welcome" after the "thank you". I sighed. This was why he made me the designated candy giving away person.

"I love you." I said to him not knowing what else to say to him other than the truth he probably needed to hear and that I needed to hear as well.

"I love you too Vivian. Don't forget that." He said in a stern tone.

"Only if you don't forget to call me again." I said teasingly.

"I didn't forget, my phone time was taken away by dad because I've been hogging it to much."

"I wasn't talking about that time. I was talking about the time after that."

"…fine. I forgot but I was really tired that day." He said.

"Thought so."

"You win. For now."

"Psh, I always win."

"Because I let you."

"No, because I rock."

"If you say so."

I made a face. "I'm telling Ana your being mean to me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Tell her, I can take her."

"I'll tell Yazmin."

"You wouldn't."

"I so would."

"She would never believe you. Plus she loves me more."

"Nu uh. She loves me more."

"We'll see about that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"That she knows how much I love you and would never actually be mean or hurt you." He said softly. I smiled, my cheeks turning red.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Times up." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I love you. Bye." I said reminding him.

"Good, because I love you too. Bye" He said. I hung up and stood there smiling to myself.

"Are you done?" Asked George from the living room. I looked up, eyes wide. I had completely forgotten he was over.

"Yeah." I said heading back to the living room.

**Author's note**: Sorry if it's a bit of a rushed chapter, I just needed to update so no one would kill me. I already have 3 pages of the next chapter so no need to fear. I'm also not doing anything any time soon so **review** please.


	35. Clichés

**Disclaimer**: I only own Vivian, her family, George, Caroline, Chloe, Meg, Stacey and the story plot.

* * *

"You should totally go to Vegas!" Said Stacey.

"No, that's too…clichéish." Said Chloe running her brush down on her canvas. I stared at the back of Meg's head as she drank her coffee. "Plus, it's too…overrated." She said as she made another stroke.

"Then…you should, like totally go clubbing!" Said Stacey.

"Again, overrated." Said Chloe nonchalantly, as she dabbed more paint on her brush off her palette.

"Then what do you suggest?" Asked Stacey crossing her arms.

"Hmmm…maybe a nice picnic on the beach with her friends or-Vivian stop moving!" She yelled at me throwing her rubber duck at my head again. Stacey sighed and picked it up for what was just about the fiftieth time. "If you keep moving I'm going to mess up."

"Sorry." I said. I then put my hand on my mouth forgetting that I wasn't allowed to talk either. I put my hand down and made sure my head was still cocked to the side and my eyes were still looking to the side and far away.

Chloe was painting a portrait of me for my birthday, which was today, and she was very annoyed by the fact that I kept on moving. When I moved a little bit she would throw her duck at me and complain that "this is why I paint landscapes" the whole time.

Stacey was over because she wanted to be part of whatever party or get together that was going to happen. She was, according the Chloe, the designated duck picker upper.

"Actually that does sound like fun." Said Stacey to Chloe. "We can even have a bonfire later. OMG I'm gonna call everyone." She said pulling out her cell phone.

Chloe threw her duck at her. "I said friends, not _everyone_." Stacey rolled her eyes.

"Fine, it'll be only twenty people."

"Make it five." Said Chloe doing quick strokes now.

"Five? That's only you, me, Vivian and two other people." Stacey pointed out.

"Precisely." Said Chloe her brush off the canvas and pointing at Stacey. "I'm done." She said a wide grin on her face. I got up and ran towards the painting and I saw Stacey do the same.

For some reason every time I looked in the mirror I could easily point out a flaw in my appearance but right now as I saw my face in Chloe's painting I only saw beauty. Everything Chloe painted was beautiful or exquisite so it was probably that which made me see the beauty in my small brown eyes that seemed just the right size for my face now, in my too round face that seemed to give my face a soft look, my peach colored lips look full and plush. My curly hair gave my face the right framing and my bangs were actually placed correctly and made me seem more…edgy. My annoying natural red blush gave the right coloring on my face.

I grinned widely and hugged Chloe, who was wearing her painting coat.

"I'm hoping that means that you liked it." Said Chloe.

"No. I loved it." I said smiling at her softly.

"Yeah, it's pretty. I didn't know you could look this nice." Said Stacey.

"She has nice and soft qualities that I like to paint so I made sure to highlight some of them and the lighting is just right."

"Let me see." I heard Meg making her way over here. Stacey and I moved to give her room. Meg examined it.

"Your right, the lighting is good. I especially like the shading and the layers of different shades you applied, it makes it seem more…3-d like." Said Meg.

"Meg do you want to go to the beach with us?" Asked Chloe looking up at her. Meg nodded curtly.

"Fine." She replied.

"That's settled then. Vivian do you mind?" Chloe asked looking up at me, as if the thought that maybe I wouldn't be okay with it struck her.

"Sounds like it'll be fun." I said smiling at her. It was Saturday morning and I already knew my parents wouldn't be able to come over because it was the wedding of one of my dad's friends today. No way was I going to spend my birthday over at a party of people I didn't know, I'd save that for any other day.

"Okay, it's not too cold today to go in the water either compared to past years." Said Stacey. "Oooh I'm going to go get my bikini."

"Could you also get some beverages? We're going to be at seabright beach." Said Chloe.

"Ew why? You can't have any alcohol and there's always driftwood everywhere and you can't go barefoot."

"We can have a bonfire there." Said Chloe.

"Also parking is free and there's not that many tourists." Pitched in Meg, grabbing one of her bags and folding inside a towel.

"I guess…" Said Stacey.

"The view is pretty too and the boardwalk is near by..." I piped in.

"Seabright it is." Said Chloe standing up and taking off her painting coat. Stacey left to go get her bathing suit and we planned to meet up in an hour.

I quickly put on my bathing suit and put on a simple white sundress over it. I stuffed my towel in my bag and put on some sandals. I made sure to bring my cell phone.

Meg drove Chloe and I to the store and bought some food to bring. When at the store I received a good amount of texts, one from Ana in particular that asked what I was going to do today. I told her the details and she told me to have fun.

By the time we arrived to the beach Stacey was already there in her hot pink bikini with a bathing gown on top.

Stacey took off her gown and I did the same with my dress. She looked at me with a brow cocked.

"I didn't know one pieces still exist." She said eyes wide referring to my solid red one piece that went a little below my collar bone in the front and a little below my shoulder pads from the back.

I saw Meg give Stacey a dirty look and roll her eyes at her. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You learn something new everyday." I said.

We set everything up and decided to play a friendly game of volleyball. It was a known fact at my school that Chloe and Meg were the best volleyball players at my school though I've never gone to a single game. They proved this by beating Stacey and me terribly.

"I can't take it anymore." Said Stacey on her knees.

"Stace, are you giving up after all those hours of practice we did before hand?"

"We didn't practice beforehand."

"After all those times you couldn't hang out with your loved ones because your were to busy training, all that money and effort you put into being the best your going to give up?" I asked shaking my head at her.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Stacey furrowing her brows looking up at me.

"I don't know; I was just trying to give a good pep talk." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh, well don't do anymore of them because they don't help." Said Stacey pulling out her hand to me. I rolled my eyes at her and helped her up.

"Okay then what's the plan?" I asked her, in volleyball butt kicking mode.

"Um, you try to hit the ball and I serve?" Suggested Stacey. I wiped my forehead and nodded.

Five minutes late Chloe high-fived Meg; Stacey and I were on the sand, sprawled in defeat.

"Wave the white flag." Groaned Stacey. I raised my hand waving my hand.

"We surrender almighty volleyball gods." I said.

I saw Chloe grin at me and do a little dance.

"What a shame, I was just about to join you two." I turned around and saw George in his board shorts and a white tank top.

"What are you doing?" I asked him brows furrowed, a small smile on my lips.

"Hi to you too." He said brows raised and a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry it's just I'm surprised that you're here." I said; he furrowed his brows.

"Really, because Chloe told me that you wanted me to hang out with you girls?" I blinked. Where the hot cakes did Chloe get that from? I glared at her as she waved at me grinning.

"Yup, that's it." I said, nonchalantly.

"Happy birthday by the way." He then looked at our version of a volley ball field with sticks separating the courts. "So can I join your little game of volleyball?" He asked nudging me. I grinned up at him.

"Silly George, volleyball is for non soccer players." I said waving my hand at him. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I bet I'm still better than you and Stacey combined." He said smirking at me. I looked away face red. Maybe.

"Just let him play. He can take my spot and I'll be the ref." Said Stacey getting up.

"We'll even let you two go first!" Called out Chloe.

"Fine." I grumbled going back to my spot. "I want to serve!" I yelled at him.

"Then serve." He said shaking his head at me with a small smile. I got in serving position and hit the ball and a new game started.

In the middle of the game Stacey pulled out her speakers and started reliving the years of Britney Spears. Oops I did it again started playing as I, once again, got hit in the face with the volleyball.

"Isn't that, like, minus five points or something?" Asked Stacey, sunglasses on her face on one of the foldable seats.

"Should be." I grumbled, rubbing my cheek.

"What's that?" Asked Chloe. I looked at her and saw her brows furrowed and I followed where she was looking at. I then saw a large pick up truck with speakers on the back. I then heard someone singing.

"You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you."

"Look!" Said Stacey pointing at a figure on the other side of the beach.

"Who is that?" Asked Meg.

"Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you."

The figure was walking this way and I couldn't help but stare, they were holding something, probably a microphone. When the beat changed they started doing a little dance; Chloe giggled. That voice...

"I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you."

My eyes widened as the figure got close enough and I recognized it was Jacob. His voice…it sounded different when he sang…it was so beautiful.

"You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you."

I grinned as he came closer to us and was staring straight at me.

"Oh my gosh…now he's hot." I heard Stacey say, standing next to me, her sunglasses off. I was to out of breathe to say anything. I his features we're glistening with the sun and the water gave him the best backdrop.

He was only a foot away from me and I realized I had legs and I used them to take away the distance. I saw him grinning back at me. He stroked my cheek and sang to me.

"I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.

Oh, pretty baby  
trust in me when I say:  
I need you, baby!  
Well won't you come stay  
Oh, pretty baby.  
Now that I found you, stay.  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you."

"Oh my gosh, are you like the birthday surprise stripper?" Asked Stacey walking up to Jacob and slightly shoving me aside. Oh hell naw.

"Maybe he's a present from Caroline." Said Chloe nodding her head.

I laughed nervously as Jacob just looked at them eyes wide.

"He's not a stripper…that I know of…" I said narrowing my eyes at him, still grinning. He rolled his eyes at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him softly going up to him.

"I wanted to be with you on your birthday. Ana told me you'd be here." He said smiling at me. I wrapped my arms around his warm body.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him softly.

"No problem, I couldn't miss my girlfriend's birthday now could I?" He asked kissing me on the forehead.

"Woah, Vivi, that's your boyfriend?" Asked Stacey.

"I thought George was…" Said Chloe indicating at George with her thumb. I glared at her, if there was a rock nearby I would of totally thrown it at her.

"George is Vivian's ex!" Said Stacey using her hands to indicate him. I need new friends…I'll look them up on craigslist or something.

"You two know that both of those guys are here and that's probably really awkward." Said Meg narrowing her eyes at both Chloe and Stacey.

"Pshaw, we're all mature adults here." Said Stacey waving Meg off.

"I wouldn't say _we_." Said Meg narrowing her eyes. In my head I started singing: why can't we be friends?

"So these are your friends…?" Asked Jacob. I looked up at him.

"…you could say that…" I said, unsure if I even wanted to be acquaintances with these people. Hell, I didn't even want to be strangers on the same beach with them right now.

"I'm Stacey." Said Stacey stretching out her arm for him. He shook it and she gave him a look. "Your really hot." She said. I glared at her. She raised her hands in the air.

"Like, literally. Chillax Vivian." She told me. I felt my cheeks turn red.

" I didn't say anything." I said.

"I think it's cute that you came by the way." Said Chloe, cocking her head to the side with a smile. He grinned at her.

"Thanks. It was just an excuse to see Vivian." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Don't you have to go to school or something?" Asked George nonchalantly though I could detect the sharpness in his voice. My eyes widened and Jacob's grip around my waist tightened.

"Nope." Said Quil walking up to us with Embry right next to him.

"It's called the weekend." Said Embry.

"Quil, Embry!" I said grinning at them.

"Happy birthday V." Said Embry.

"Happy birthday Vivian." Said Quil.

"Thanks you guys."

"Are they brothers?" Asked Stacey biting down her lip suggestively and to contain her excitement.

"No, they're all best friends." I said.

"Hmmm." She said.

"They look…different…there's just something about them…" Said Chloe examining Quil and Embry, her eyes almost glossed over.

"Would you mind if I painted you two?"

"Don't do it, you can't so much as breath." I said, eyes big. Chloe lightly hit me.

"Don't exaggerate." She said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Sure." Said Quil and Embry in unison.

"It's too dark right now though…" She said.

"Oh should we start the bonfire now then?" Asked Stacey.

"Yes, I'll do it. I don't trust any of you with fire." Said Meg going to her car.

"Now isn't she paranoid." Said Jacob.

"She has reason to." I said nodding my head. Meg started the bonfire and we all crowded around it.

It was pretty amusing as Stacey tried to flirt with Quil and Embry and that I knew for a fact that neither could like her like that because they had imprinted.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes?" asked Quil as Stacey batted her eyelashes at him. I snorted.

"Um…yeah…it must be the sand." She said getting close to him.

"That sucks." He said lifting up his stick with a marshmallow. I squeezed my eyes shut so I could control my laughter at Stacey's irritated face.

"Here." Said Jacob holding a marshmallow up to me. I leaned down and ate it. I chewed and chewed and chewed; it was like I was chewing gum or eating peanut butter. I probably looked like a camel eating.

"It's so sexy when you chew." He said teasingly. I glared at him, cheeks red and inflated with marshmallow.

"Shut up. " I mumbled. I pulled out my own marshmallow out of the fire and blew off the fire. "Here." I said angrily shoving the marshmallow in his face. He grinned at me.

"No, you eat it." He said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Fine, I will." I said sticking out my tongue. I slowly put the marshmallow in my mouth with an "ha" expression. I saw him lean down and I froze, marshmallow still popped in my mid-mouth. His lips lightly grazed mine and I swallowed when he pulled back. He was chewing.

"Did you take half of the marshmallow?" I asked angrily.

He swallowed. "Yes." He said grinning at me. I glared at him and was about to yell at him when he leaned down and kissed me again.

* * *

**Author's note**: So I was watching the movie 10 Things I Hate About You and I love the scene where Patrick sings for Kat because he looks uber sexy so I thought that if Jacob did the same the sexy-ometer would sky rocket.

**Review**, please and thank you!


	36. Maturity Levels

So yesterday was blazingly hot, three digits hot, somehow I was able to update through the heat.

Okay so **br-girl **I wanted Caroline to be there on Vivian's birthday too but UCLA is 6 hours driving distance away from UCSC and airplane tickets cost too much especially with the little money that college students have to spend so she couldn't go. =(

**Robow**, thanks for reviewing. They do matter and count for me because now I'm reminiscing when my chapters had more comic relief in them. I hope this one is as entertaining as my latter chapters. =D

Normally I update every day at around 11am but I've been having a social life lately or doing important pre-college stuff like filling out health insurance forms and loans so I've been really busy, sorry.

**Thanks to everyone for all the support**, it really means a lot.

**Disclaimer**: I only own Vivian, her family, George, Chloe, Meg, Stacey, Caroline and the story plot.

* * *

"There's just something in your eyes." Said Chloe as she drew Jacob's eyes with the charcoal. "You seem…not older or wise…but it's as if there was this knowledge or…something in you that makes you…more…mature." She said as she filled in his eyes.

"Ha, Jake mature." Snorted Embry, I nudged him. Embry, Quil and I were on the couch watching TV. It was early Sunday morning and the guys were leaving in a bit because they had school tomorrow. Meg brought up the fact that they had their truck on them and Washington was days a way by car. Quil then said that they were going to go by plane and the truck was simply borrowed; a white lie to not tell Meg that they were going to drive way beyond the speed limit, around infinity MPH.

"I like your jaw bone, it's very royal-esque." Said Chloe as she started drawing his face lightly. I narrowed my eyes.

"Why didn't you make any comments on me when you made my painting?" I asked.

"When I paint I like to be more concentrated because it takes more work and any little mistake can ruin the whole thing. Now with charcoal I have bread." She said looking up at him for a couple of seconds then going back to the drawing.

"What does bread have to do with anything?" Asked Quil, brows furrowed.

"It helps in erasing mistakes." She answered, eyes on the drawing the whole time.

"Oh." Said Quil.

"I thought the bread was magical and it gave you mad drawing skills." Said Embry.

"Of course you'd think some type of food would be magical." I said rolling my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Embry, eyes narrowed.

"That you're a fatass." Replied Quil. I couldn't help but look at Embry; he had a six-pack and was lean, no ounce of fat.

"Oh yeah, just look at those flabs hanging." I said sarcastically.

"Exactly." Said Quil smirking. Embry glared at his.

"They're not flabs, they're abs!" Said Embry defensively.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Said Quil.

"I'm done." Said Chloe showing us her drawing.

"Thank goodness." Said Jake getting up and stretching. "Now I know how those gargoyles from the Hunchback of Notre dame feel."

"Embry over here would be the fatass on that eats just about anything and it's only friend is the bird that made a nest in his mouth." Said Quil.

"He's my favorite one, so ha!" Said Embry with a smirk on his face.

"Are they always this strange?" Asked Meg, out of her room and, at the bathroom door. I nodded solemnly.

"But she loves us and wouldn't have us any other way." Said Embry hugging me. I snorted.

"I don't think your belief of you having abs is the only thing that helps you sleep at night." I told Embry, patting him in the head.

"Vivian…I thought you loved me." He said looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"You thought wrong." Growled Jacob. Embry laughed and let go of me.

"I didn't mean like that." Said Embry rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well…still. I don't think Rosemary would like it if you were hugging other girls and saying you loved them." Said Jacob glaring.

"I didn't say I loved her, I said she loved me." Said Embry grinning at Jacob.

"Well…how would you like it if I told you that Rosemary loved me?" He asked crossing his arms. I saw Embry glare.

"Shut up Jacob." He growled.

"Exactly." Said Jacob with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"You two." I said shaking my head.

"So true. Jealousy is so premature." Said Quil.

"You're only saying that because Claire is too young for you to date." Said Embry glaring at Quil.

"A little jealousy in a relationship is actually healthy, it means that they're afraid to lose the one they care about." Said Chloe, her head cocked to the side looking at us.

"See, she understands." Said Embry giving Quil a victorious look. He just rolled his eyes at him.

"Well if your done with all the portraits then we should probably go…" Said Quil looking firmly at Jacob. He sighed and then made a quick nod.

"Yeah…" Said Jacob turning to look at me. I gave him a small sad smile.

"See you in twenty days." I said hugging him. He put his hands on the sides of my face and leaned down to kiss me. When he pulled away I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. No matter what I couldn't help it. His eyes were like a drug; now I know how Kesha feels.

"Maybe…" Started off Chloe. "You two can switch portraits, that way you still have something of each other…" I nodded and went inside my room bringing out the painting she did of me.

"You know she's only saying that so that she gets to admire the charcoal portrait…" Said Meg from her room. "Your boyfriend has nice angles on his face."

I squinted my eyes and stood there, I shifted my weight to my side. Was that her way of saying he was hot? "Uh…thanks?" I said. I saw she was reading one of her textbooks and decided to keep on walking.

"Here it is!" I said holding up the portrait. I looked up to look at Jacob's expression, his eyes were slightly wide and his mouth was a bit agape.

"You look…beautiful." He said. I looked down at me feet, my cheeks tinged in pink.

"Thanks. I'd rather you have this than have a picture of me. I'm not very photogenic. I think it was because when I was younger I broke a camera, literally. I kind of dropped it and I think it's karma." I said. He nodded with a wide smile on his face, still staring at the portrait.

"I'll hang it up in my room." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll hang yours up too…though I don't know what my mom will think if she were to see it…she already thinks I'm obsessed with you or something." I said shaking my head.

"Are you?" He asked with a teasing grin on his face. I shook my head, my cheeks red.

"No, she just thinks that because I talk to her about you a lot that I must be obsessed." I said rolling my eyes.

"Your just mad because she found out the truth about your obsession for me." He said grinning widely. I lightly smacked knowing it'd probably hurt me more than him.

"Are you two done because we really have to leave…?" Said Quil. Jake sighed and came up to me and grabbed the portrait. He kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you Vivian." He said softly.

"I love you too Jake." I said going to my tippy-toes to give him one last kiss on the lips.

I was flipping through a Seventeen magazine sitting down in a chair as Stacey got her nails done at the salon. It had been a whole week since Jacob had left and we had to go back to simply calling and writing to each other.

"So like I was saying, I can't believe Jenna is dating a freshman. He's like two whole years younger than her!" Exclaimed Stacey. Jenna was a friend of George, I guess that made her my friend too because we hung out a lot. She was the most down to earth than everyone else and that's what I liked about her. Someone in our group had to be the normal one and I had obviously been ruled out from day one.

"Two years isn't much." I said shrugging. Stacey turned and looked at me.

"He's practically a child and she's going to graduate next year."

"Still, in the real world two years isn't really much of a difference." I said arms crossed across my chest. Stacey gave me a look.

"How years old is your boyfriend? Is he like in graduate school already?" She said. My cheeks turned red, she thought he was older than me. I laughed awkwardly.

"Uh, no he's eighteen." I said quietly.

"Is he like a freshmen or something?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me. I looked down to the open magazine, there was an article on getting rid of wrinkles. I would need to know this for twenty years later so I should start reading.

"He's a…senior…" I said trailing off.

"Don't tell me he's in high school Vivian!" She said. I rubbed my temple.

"Then I wont tell you." I said, lifting up the magazine to cover my face, suddenly deeply intrigued by the ad on getting rid of cellulite…

"Oh my god, were his friends high school students too?" Asked Stacey. I peeked over the magazine to see her eyes wide and with a face of disgust.

"Yeah and they're seventeen." I said an evil smile on my face.

"I'm such a cougar. I can't believe I was flirting with them. Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Stacey glaring at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and lifted the magazine to cover my face again. "I didn't think it was that much of a big deal."

"Not much of a big deal? I can totally go to jail for it because I'm over-aged." She said. I rolled my eyes trying not to laugh.

"That's only if you would have done _the_ dirty deed." I said shaking my head.

"Exactly! If I had been on my game then that could have happened!" She said. I peeked over the magazine again to look at her big gray eyes widened.

"Eh, they both have girlfriends and I knew they wouldn't try anything." I said flipping to the horoscopes. Hmmm Scorpio…

"They could have, I've been with plenty of men that have left their girlfriends for me." She said smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Then obviously those guys weren't much, let alone real men. As Facebook says: real men are too busy fighting bears to cheat on, or abuse women. " I said.

"Oh yeah cuz your little boy toy is such a man right." She said sarcastically. Jacob didn't fight bears but he sure as hell fought vampires so I would have to agree with the fact that he was pretty manly.

"He'd fight a bear for me." I said reading my horoscope. It was something cheesy about romance. I rolled my eyes; I wanted something fun and exciting to happen in my life not someone telling me about my love life.

"Whatever. I still don't know why you and George broke up, you two seemed perfect together."

"Because he cheated on me and I love Jacob." I said.

"You love him…? Like you'd love to _do_ him or you love him like I wanna _marry_ him some day and get fat with his child?" She asked slowly.

"Uh…I don't like the way your worded that but yeah, I love him and I'd like to marry him some day and…have kids…not so much get fat though." I said.

"Ew you're such a pedo!" She said. I sigh exasperatedly; I guess this is karma for thinking the same way at first. Now I get why Jacob got mad and went all wolf man on me. Someone should have slapped me into reason…just lightly.

"Would you still be with Jacob if George really didn't cheat on you…?" She asked softly. I put my magazine down.

"No, because I love Jacob and George cheating on me didn't really change much other than make me feel less bad when we broke up."

"Oh." She said chewing on her bottom lip. I gave her a look.

"Why?" I said slowly. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh because I ran into him today on my morning coffee jog and I heard him over the phone. Apparently the little whore his grandmother hired as a maid got knocked up but…" She said pausing for dramatic effect. I waved my hand to tell her to continue.

"Well his grandmother told the maid she _had_ go take a paternity test and that's when she spilled that the kid wasn't George's. That when she snuck into his room after she got him drunk he totally collapsed because it's a known fact that George Dubois the Third can't take a drink and will fall asleep after two alcoholic beverages so, nothing happened." She said. My eyes widened.

"So he didn't…you know?" I asked slowly.

"Uh huh, see you're not so unattractive to drive men away." She said with a smile on her face. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh thanks, that's heart warming to know." I said returning to smile sarcastically. "Did George tell you this?"

"Um well, no but he was talking loudly and looked super happy so…" She said smiling at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Way to eavesdrop."

"It's not eavesdropping if he's talking loudly." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Why are you telling me right now? Why didn't you tell me beforehand?" I asked her, her morning coffee jogs were usually at seven am and it was now around two pm.

"Because I know how much you don't like it when I bring up George, especially any gossip on him." She said rolling her eyes at me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Because I don't want you to make things awkward or to tell me about how Nina wants him. It's okay to talk about news like that because we're still friends." I said.

"Are you sure it's not because you still love him because if you do I totally approve? As hot as your current boyfriend is I'd never have him as more than just a boy toy." She said. I glared at him.

"Jacob is not some boy toy and I don't love George anymore. He's my old friend and he's helping me do well in school." I said sharply. Gah, sometimes Stacey reminded me of a little kid. It's like when you tell somebody your related to you love them in front of little kids and they start yelling out "ew" and saying that you're going to marry them.

"Okay though if you _accidentally_ lean close to him while learning about how poor people live and your lips _accidentally_ collide I wont judge you." She said. I narrowed my eyes at her and lifted the magazine above my face, unable to look at her anymore.

"Stace, shut up. You don't know how ignorant and naïve you sound right now." I said as flipped through the pages looking at what was "in" according to the fashion industry.

When Stacey finished getting her nails done I went back to my apartment. I grabbed a towel and a set of clothing and went straight to the bath tub.

I moved my hand along the surface of the water as it filled, the bubbles starting to spread. I filled it leaving only four fingers unfilled. I stripped off my clothing and went in.

I moaned; I hadn't had a bath in so long because I've been so busy. It's always been showers and those just weren't quite as relaxing. I spent a good hour in the bath doing nothing except thinking freely. I wondered what Jacob was doing, if he was thinking of me or if he was out on the prowl, literally.

I only got out because Meg started banging on the door that she had to use the bathroom. Once I grudgingly got dressed I went into my room and threw myself on my bed, making an "hmph" noise. I sighed loudly.

I heard the doorbell ring and rolled around in my bed, refusing to get up. It rang again and I got up grudgingly. I opened the door and saw Gorge there. My brows furrowed as I saw him grinning.

"We don't have any assignments to work on…" I said trailing off.

"I know." He said grinning. "I came here earlier but you weren't here…Chloe said you went with Stacey to get her nails done." He said; I nodded.

"I need to tell you something." He said coming in.

"Would you like to come in? No problem." I asked sarcastically as I walked behind him. He sat me down on the couch and I lifted my brows up at him.

"Uhhh…" I said. He then told me what Stacey had told me. I just nodded as if I hadn't known beforehand. At the end he was grinning at me expectantly

"Oh that's splendid though it makes sense now. I don't know why we didn't add one plus one together. You've never been good with alcohol." I said tsking.

"Yes." He said still grinning. I looked around the apartment awkwardly. "I just wanted you to know that I really didn't cheat on you because I do love you." I cringed. I noticed the little fact that he said love in present tense, not past.

I shook my head. "George I…" I started. He lowered his head, his grin faltering down to a small sad smile.

"I know." He said cutting me off and heading towards the door; I exhaled, relived. "But that doesn't change how I feel." He said as he exited out the door. I lowered my eyes, I felt like I was doing an "oops I did it again", as Britney Spears calls it.

* * *

**Author's note**: So does that in a any way change the way you thought of George. I kind of didn't see George as the cheating type at first but when everyone said that that's what they thought was gonna happen I was all like "alright" but when it happened I was all like "if he's in love with her why did he cheat on her?". So I realized that there must have been a good reason and there we go. Anyways alcohol is a _depressant_, _not_ a stimulant as most people think and so him falling asleep is normal…I think. I've never drunk but I'm guessing some people have those side effects.

**Review** and tell me your questions, concerns or critiques. =D


	37. A Roller Coaster

Okay so I'm a bit disappointed that I only had two reviews but then again I haven't really been so good on updating either so I'd be hypocritical if I threw an author fit and was all like "none of ya'll are gonna get to read the update". That also wouldn't be fair to those that actually reviewed, I thank loads to **heavenrOx**(I feel like such an idiot but I just realized what your name means XD), **XxI-Stole-Your-CookiexX BlacksWerewolfa**, and **TeamEdward19011**. As long as at least one person reviews that's good enough for me and I shall update (as fast as I can) because I don't like to let people down. =D

George was super happy because he believes he has a shot at getting Vivian again **BlacksWerewolfa**; but let us all remember this is a Jacob/OC story ;)

So I admit to liking George as well, **TeamEdward19011**, from day one. I didn't think I'd like him when I first started writing but he is one of those "prince charming types" but the thing is…he reminds me of Edward; lacking in humor. XD What's the point of being with someone if they can't make you laugh?

**Disclaimer**: To make this faster and easier I only own my OCs and the story plot. The Meyer lady owns everything else.

* * *

I sighed as the wind blew my hair all over the place. Meg was lying down on a towel in the sand and Chloe was splashing around in the water. Chloe was getting a feel of the texture and the temperature so that when she painted the beach she could show her experience through her artwork.

I let my toes sink into the cold sand as I looked towards the sunset. It reminded of days when Jacob and I would watch the sun go down together. I saw a couple walking, holding hands, down the beach. A soft smile played on my lips as I watched them.

Watching them made me suddenly get the urge to jog in the beach in slow motion with a life guard floaty thingy as the sun sets, I'd have to save that for another time though.

I turned and looked where Chloe had been a couple seconds ago but was missing now. I looked around and saw her skipping towards me, where her sketchbook and stand was.

She picked it up and examined the whole beach once again before she looked down and picked up a pastel. No, not a cake, though that would have been pretty entertaining to watch. It was a type of tool that had the shape of crayons but colored beautifully and were bright and soft colors.

I watched her as she brought to life what was already pretty lively around me. I watched as she made the strokes, she made it seem so easy and effortless but I knew that if I so much tried to draw a square it'd somehow turn into a circle; never mind a circle is too good. If I tried to draw a square it'd turn into a disproportional oval because that's just how I roll.

When she finished I was at a lost as to how to explain how beautiful it was. I personally believed it was more breathtaking than the actual beach; breathtaking, that's the word I was looking for.

"Oh Chloe, it's breathtaking." I sighed. She looked up at me grinning.

"Thanks it's only a sketch for leisure sake and for ideas on what to paint on the walls…" She said, her eyes glossing over as her thoughts probably raced as to what put on it.

I heard laughter and I turned around. I saw the couple again; the woman was laughing and running into the water as the man ran after her. He swooped her up bridal style and as the waves hit him he swung her in his arms as she laughed.

"Ah, young love." Sighed Chloe. I turned to look at her; she was looking at the direction of the couple as well. I cocked a brow at her.

"How old are you to be saying young love?" I asked her grinning.

"It's just a saying." She said shaking her head at me. I nodded in understanding. "It's just the purity of it and of true love."

"And what's your definition of true love?" I asked staring at the couple again. The man had put the woman down and now they were running around the edges of the beach again. My cheeks tinted, I was such a stalker.

"Well…it's a roller coaster." She said a soft smile on her lips. "At first…when you stand in line your all exited and you've seen it from far away and heard the yells of excitement coming from people and so you can't wait to do the same." She said. She then grabbed her bag and dug in it, pulling out a pencil. She flipped to the next page in her sketchbook. It was blank, until she started drawing lines.

"You get all nervous and jittery when you actually climb on though and start thinking "maybe I should get off now" and "maybe I shouldn't have gotten on in the first place" but by then it's too late and the bars have gone down." She said making quick strokes.

"Then it starts climbing up and you cling on to the person next to you and you both say your prayers knowing that what goes up must go down." She said with a smile. "And then they fall down a huge steep and your yelling with all your might. Then you go up again and this time your ready for the next drop and you're facing it with a grin but then realize…it's an upside down loop!" She said grinning. I saw her hand make a loop of its own with the pencil.

"And your hair is all over the place but you can't help but laugh it off and for the rest of the ride your yelling with a grin and your hands up in the air ready for the unexpected. By the time you get off your running back in line to get on again." She said still grinning. "But that's only some people…" She said frowning. "Sometimes true love doesn't always end up all good and jolly and instead by then end of the ride your throwing up chucks of hot dog and cotton candy." She said, her eyes focused on her sketchbook, making soft strokes.

I blinked. "Wow Chloe, that was pretty intense symbolism." I said to her. She gave me a small smile.

"I'm a good observer and I have a lot of time to think…" She said still sketching. I sat down on the sand and just watched the sun go down for a good thirty minutes.

"Done." She said. I quickly peered over to see what at first I thought was some abstract sketch but then I realized she drew just about the most chaotic roller coaster.

"If the whole artistic thing doesn't go well you can always be a roller coaster designer." I said jokingly. She rolled her eyes at me. I took a closer look and saw that she filled it up with people from the entrance to being strapped in the carts to getting off and running back to line. Everyone seemed to have expressions that managed to completely show their emotions. Everyone looked unique and yet general at the same time.

"Oh Chloe you don't know how badly I wish you could pass talent like the common flu." I said to her. She giggled.

"I'm sure your talented in some way too." She told me smiling, head cocked to the side. Was I?

"…Nope." I said shaking my head. I wasn't good at drawing, I wasn't good at sports, I wasn't good at anything musical and I wasn't good at writing; I got nada.

"You'll find it eventually." She said giving me a hopeful smile; I nodded.

It was then the weekend before thanksgiving and I went home. My parents and my little brother greeted me at the door as if I had brought them something, which I hadn't other than bring me, myself and I…oh and bags of dirty clothes. We spent the next two days catching up and doing bags full of laundry.

"No way!" I said, eyes wide looking at my brother. He nodded signaling:

"Yes way! I saw it on TV." He said referring to the fact that my brother told me that he learned that two plus two equals fish. It was mathematically proven on an episode on the fairly odd parents.

"My whole world and the way I perceive it has changed immensely." I told him. He nodded solemnly.

"That's exactly what I thought as well."

"Both of you it's dinner time." Said my mom coming into the living room. I got up from the couch and he did as well. "Go wash you hands." She told us sternly. My brother walked over to the bathroom, it was too far away for me so I went and washed my hands in the kitchen sink.

I sat down in my chair and then waited as my mom put down my plate and brought me my mug that I always used to drink out of instead of using normal cups or glasses because...well there wasn't a real reason I just liked them better.

By the time I turned fifteen my mom had expected me to serve myself and pour myself something to drink while my brother and my dad got the king treatment. At first I got upset over it and would complain that it was only because I was a girl and that's why. As I got older I realized it was more than just that, it's because I was turning into a responsible adult and adults need to be able to be independent and not expect their mommy's to hand them their food. I wasn't complaining about her serving me right now though.

"Thanks mami." I said smiling at her. She smiled back and continued to serve the men of the family. I never really said thanks before because it was things like her cooking that was a daily thing but I realized cooking was so much work along with all the responsibilities of being a housewife. I didn't realize this back then when I lived in the dorms because I didn't have to worry about cleaning or cooking because there was a cafeteria.

When we finished eating my brother and I went outside for a game of baseball.

"Don't throw it too hard or at my face!" I yelled. I think the most delicate part of the body is personally the face but that's my take on it.

Alex threw the ball and I swung hitting it. It was one of those big and light balls that were made of plastic so it didn't go far. Plus the fact that I was hitting it with a big yellow bat didn't help much either.

He picked it up and started throwing it up and down, as he got closer to me to throw the ball again.

"Hey Vivster so anything epic going on?" He asked. I was in baseball formation except my butt was sticking up in the air too much for added effects. I hit the bat on the ground twice, made a swinging and pretending to spit hoping he'd get the hint to throw that darn ball.

"Not much Alexander the Great, it's the same old stuff. My life is completely boring. It happens with old age." I said nodding. I hit the bat on the ground again. He sighed and rolled his eyes at me throwing it. He was actually pretty good and threw a nice hard ball at me, and I would have been able to appreciate if I didn't get freaked that it'd hit me instead of me hitting it so I ran to the side and away from it, hitting face first into the wall.

"Ow." I grumbled. I heard Alex laughing.

"Are you okay?" He said once he calmed down. I glared at him, a hand on my face.

"Yes." I said as I rubbed it.

"You should really watch where you go…and to stop being so afraid that you're going to get hit by a ball." He said shaking his head at me. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I wouldn't be if I wasn't so scarred. I've gotten hit enough times to know that when a ball looks like it's lethal to run away screaming."

"And then hit a wall." He said seriously, though I could see the little twinkle in his brown eyes that told me he was laughing on the inside.

"The _wall_ hit _me_. It's been out to get me ever since I accidentally hit it with a hammer and made that hole in it." I said, pointing at the hole I made. Alex shook his head at me.

"Why exactly did you have a hammer on you again?" He asked.

"It is something I shall never talk about." I said looking away to stare at the whole on the wall. My dad had brought me wood and told me, that because I was so cool and had mad building skills, I could build my own dollhouse for my Barbie's. I raised the hammer too high and it was too heavy and went down…but not forward toward the nail but back towards the wall. Ever since then that wall has been out to get me.

"Didn't your force dad to let you build your dollhouse even though he was going to do it himself but like the spoiled and bratty little girl that you are he let you have your way?" I looked away.

"I said _we shall never talk about it_." I said firmly.

By Sunday I had all my clothes washed and my luggage that I was going to take with me for Thanksgiving including my amazingly wonderful jeep with Socorro, my GPS in it.

"So we'll see you on Thanksgiving." Said my dad. I nodded.

"Foo shoo." I said, by now my dad and my mom were able to decipher what I meant with my "slang".

"Alright. Um, so your mother wanted me to talk you before you left…" Said my dad scratching his head as he sat down on the brick fence that was about only two feet tall in the front lawn.

"About what?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Uh well…that's a good question. You see she's always ranting that you never listen to her but you do to me so she said I should talk to you."

"About what papa?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him in frustration.

"Well you see, uh your mother wanted me to tell you that men…well we're different from women." He said. I blinked.

"Yeah I know…is this some kind of nasty doing the dirty deed stuff because if it is then I don't need it and I'd rather not talk about it dad." I said flailing my hands around, cheeks red.

"Oh thank god." He said sighing. He cleared his throat. "That's not the only thing your mom wanted me to talk to you about. She also wanted me to tell you that I was also young like you and your…boyfriend." He said cringing at the word "boyfriend". Hell even I cringed when he said it.

"When your at this age there's certain…needs and stuff that get in control of ones actions and, yeah." He said. I closed my eyes, my face scarlet.

"Daddy can we not talk about this, I'm twenty years old and I'm just gonna be blunt and tell you…most people my age do that…kind of stuff. It's nothing out of the ordinary so I'd rather we not discuss this, _ever_."

"I know." He whispered, he sighed loudly. "It's just even though your legally an adult that doesn't mean your not a child…that your not still my baby girl. It's hard to even think that one day my little baby will get married and have babies of her own…"

"I know daddy." I said sitting down next to him. "Your right though, about me still being a child…if I wasn't then it wouldn't be so awkward to talk about it."

"Not necessarily but still. I can't believe I let your mother me into having this conversation with you." He said rolling his eyes.

" Does she know that your telling me that she told you to tell me all this?" I asked. He shook his head slowly.

"No, not really." He said simply, with a small grin. I grinned back.

"And of course this was her way of trying to get me to realize "the error of my ways" by dating a guy younger than me and that isn't George." I said using air quoting. He knitted his brows.

"I think it was more because…she's just worried. You seem to be head over heels with this guy, that a couple years ago I would hear you cursing at and he'd call you the devil in disguise…" He said slowly. I laughed bitterly at the memories.

"Yeah. It's one of those things I just…fell into. As many point out, it's called falling in love for a reason, because you don't chose to fall…it just happens." I said shrugging my shoulders, a small smile playing on my lips.

"And you're a klutz so it's all bad." He said shacking his head at me with a grin.

"Yeah." I said squinting my eyes; I shrugged my shoulders. "What am I supposed to do about it?" I said.

"I guess your right. Just remember to not let your heart," He said pointing at his heart. "Override your mind." He said pointing at his head. I nodded with a small smile.

"Okay daddy."

"Now, don't tell your mom that you know it was she who sent me." He said looking at me with pleading eyes, I grinned.

"It depends, can I have a pony?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"No, you said and I quote: "I don't want a pony anymore, I want a car." last year and that's what you got." He said grinning at me. I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted.

"I want both."

"It's good to want things, it builds character." He said getting up. He held out his hand and I grabbed it and he helped me up.

* * *

**Author's note**: I used so much symbolism in this chapter; it's not even funny. That I remember there's four other than the obvious one. If you can find them and/or explain the meanings I will be amazed by your mad skillz. Tell me them in your **reviews** so I can be awed by my genius readers. ;)

Sorry for the shortness I just had to do it so that everything would fit right chapter wise.


	38. Opa!

So I feel like I'm the worst author ever for making you guys wait so long. It's the longest hiatus ever for this story sorry. It sucks when your life gets in the way of you not having a life XD I've been busy ever day getting ready for college, family parties, and friends that get in the way sometimes. I love them though so it's not like I'm really complaining. =D Enjoy!

Omg **robow** look up symbolism or ask your English teachers about it because it's such an important concept in literature and in writing it's such an awesome tool because you can call anything symbolism pretty much if you can bs it right and it makes the story seem more in depth. ;)

**Disclaimer**: I only own my Ocs and the story plot; everything else belongs to the Meyer lady.

* * *

I tapped my purple pen on the desk as loud as I could in a room full of forty people. I rolled my eyes once the professor _once again _went over the human anatomy pointing out the main areas that affected people psychologically, the key area being the brain.

I started drawing hearts on my notebooks next to my failed drawings of flowers. It was the only thing I could draw because those were the basics you master back in Elementry School.

My professor then proceeded to point out the heart and talk about how stress can lead to depression and how that affects the heart.

My bag was on top of the desk and was open so I checked my phone to look at the time. I still had thirty minutes, I groaned. This was all a review for our final at the beginning of December and I've known these things since junior year…of high school. AP psychology saved my butt in spending around one hundred and fifty dollars on the intro to psychology textbook my college freshmen year.

I started shaking my foot in hopes that that would _somehow_ make time fly faster.

I decided to pull out my phone and send Alice another text to remind her that I was going to be at La Push in a matter of hours. She responded what seemed to be seconds later telling me that she'd be there to pick me up at the airport with a winky face.

I furrowed my brows; Alice was going to pick me up? I wonder how she arranged that. I checked the time again; fifteen minutes left. I sighed and replied asking her how she managed to do that. Seconds later she replied telling me that she was also coming on the plane so she'd wait for me and we would go together.

I smiled as I thought of when I'd be there…just a couple more hours and I'd get to see my family and my Jacob.

"-Vivian probably does." I looked up eyes wide and looked around to find everyone staring at me.

"Most likely, Miss Jimenez what do you think on the topic?" Asked my professor. I bit down my bottom lip and stuffed my phone in my bag quickly.

"Um, can you repeat it, I'm not sure I understood?" I said lamely, my cheeks scarlet. My professor sighed and pushed up her glasses.

"The question was concerning the topic of nature and nurture, one that has been debated for eons. It's whether bad habits are more on the side of nature or of nurture."

"Bad habits?" I repeated. She nodded with a smile on her face.

"Like that of texting in class, most especially during a lecture." She said.

I heard people sniggering, most especially from Anthony, who had probably asked the question. He _loved_ to make people look bad in front of professors because he wanted to be a little teacher's pet like that. He was just one of those people who thought he was almighty because he's gotten straight A's all his life including college so he had no problem making everyone look lower than him. He was also majoring in Psychology as well and has been in most of my classes since freshmen year.

"Yeah well there's of course certain bad habits that do come from genetics, especially those that are addicting such as alcoholism and smoking…that doesn't mean that the person will do it if they inherit it from both sides of their, it just raises the probability of having a problem. What triggers the genes would have to do with the nature side, the environment and peers. Whether alcohol and smoking is looked upon and depending on the type of peer pressure depend on if the genes are triggered." I said, face tinged pink and voice as stable as I could make it. I heard laughs and furrowed my brows.

"That is a very excellent explanation. Too bad we weren't talking about that but still over viewing the heart." She said tsking. I closed my eyes, and tried to take a deep breath. Yesterday I would have been one the people laughing but today I was too excited to concentrate which was my downfall.

"Sorry." I muttered, head lowered.

"Don't let it happen again Jimenez or else next time I'm going to have to ask you to leave my classroom." She said sternly. "Now back to the heart it is regulated by the autonomic nervous system…in it is the fight or flight response that is our body's primitive, automatic, inborn response that prepares the body to "fight" or "flee" from perceived attack, harm or threat to our survival."

I went back to drawing in my notebook, it was the safest thing to do and it made it seem like I was taking notes. Don't get me wrong this was an interesting topic and everything but I had already learned it and had pages of notes along with diagrams on this from my psych classes and my physiology classes so it wasn't really new to me.

"We can begin to see how it is almost impossible to cultivate positive attitudes and beliefs when we are stuck in survival mode. Our heart is not open. Our rational mind is disengaged. Our consciousness is focused on fear, not love. Making clear choices and recognizing the consequences of those choices is unfeasible. We are focused on short-term survival, not the long-term consequences of our beliefs and choices."

I chewed on the end of my pen as I thought if I had everything ready. When I had gotten home from my parents house I made sure to pack anything I still needed and Meg had agreed to take me to the airport, right after her yoga class which was luckily early in the morning because she liked to wake up early and stretch for the day.

"And-oh, it seems class is over. Don't forget to study for your final coming up." Said my professor turning around to gather her things. I jumped up and grabbed my stuff quickly and power walked out of the door. It was raining cats and dogs outside.

"What's the rush Jimenez?" Asked Anthony, I didn't slow my pace. I was holding my notebook against my chest.

"Damn not you again…"I muttered. "Nothing." I said rolling my eyes. He kept pace with me.

"Really because it didn't seem like it. So how's George? I haven't seem him waiting for you at the door like he's always been known to do." He pointed out; I looked down.

"That's irrelevant." I said. Grr, I just wanted to stuff a pen up his woo hoo.

"Ah so I see your having boyfriend problems. You know it must have to do with the fact that you're just not up to his level. I'm sure some other guy would be desperate enough to date…" He said looking me up and down. "-you." He ended with a smile.

To Anthony the only kind of girls that were worthy of him were Megan Fox and Kim Kardashian, every other girl just wasn't up to snub for him.

I blinked and looked at him blankly. Killing is a sin; it goes against the ten commandants. Sinning is bad…I took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Why thank you Anthony, I'll take that into deep consideration. Though sadly, even though there's hope for me I can't say the same about you." I said doing my hair flipping and turning towards the parking lot.

"Yeah well…I have a 4.8. I doubt you're even in the 4.0 range." He yelled at me. I narrowed my eyes. I had a 3.9 which was close enough but I wasn't about to tell me how much better he was than me in academics. I opened my door and climbed on my jeep.

I sat there waiting for Meg to get there. My windows were fogged so I turned on the heater to keep me nice and warm, wearing Jacob's hoodie kept me warm but it wasn't enough without his body heat.

I heard a knock and turned around, I saw Meg holding an umbrella outside at the passenger side of the car. I unlocked the doors and she opened the door, closing her umbrella and climbing inside.

"Sorry if I took longer then expected, my instructor decided to do a longer routine than usual." She explained buckling her seatbelt, I did so as well and started driving towards the airport.

I drove in silence, with only the radio on at low volume. When we got to the airport I parked at the drop off and got off opening the trunk.

Meg got off and started going to the driver side. I contemplated bringing the hoodie or not. I had my hands at the edges of the hoodie. I saw Meg give me a look, her brow cocked up.

"Are you going to put something warmer on?" She asked over the pouring rain. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know…it belongs to my boyfriend but I don't know if me wearing it makes me seem…too needy or…I don't know. If I don't bring it then it might make me seem ungrateful or like I lost it." I said biting down my lip. I saw her roll her eyes on me.

"That's it?" She asked curtly. I gave her a sheepish smile.

"It's more complicated than you think." I told her. She shook her head at me.

"It's not complicated, your just making it complicated." She said and then looked at me. "Take that off and put on the warmest jacket you have that's rainproof because that hoodie wont help much with the rain."

I looked down at me hoodie, it was now soaking wet so I took it off and put on a jacket just like Meg told me. I put the hood on my head.

"So do I take it or not?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It's soaking wet, it'll just get the rest of your clothes wet. Leave it inside your jeep." She said; she looked behind my shoulder. "Hurry up, I can't park here."

I nodded and grabbed my suitcase and my handbag. "Thanks Meg." I yelled. She nodded and got in the driver side of my jeep. I waved as she drove away.

My trip went well enough, except I got stuck with one of those jerk faces that had there seats lowered too much that I couldn't move my legs.

When I got off the plane and dealt with the paper work I decided to call Alice and ask her where she was. I met up with her at the waiting area. I started flailing my occupied hands at her, even though she could probably see me over everyone with her skills.

"Hey Alice!" I exclaimed smiling at her. She grinned at me and flung herself at me, making me drop my luggage.

"Oh Vivian, I've missed you!" She said when she pulled away. I started laughing. When she pulled away I took in her nun-like clothing that covered her from toe to head. She was wearing some dark fitted jeans with a ruby red peacoat, a black scarf and black gloves.

"I can tell, I've missed you too Alice." I said. It was true, Alice was that person that brought me back to reality when I was at La Push. She brought me down to earth, or up to the superficial surface. It was more like I was in an ocean when I went to La Push and Alice was the one that brought me up to the surface to get some air.

"Let's go, Jazz grab her suitcases!" Alice called. I turned around and saw Jasper was there picking up my bags.

"It's okay I can get them." I told him, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"No it's fine, this is nothing." He said giving me a small smile. I bit down my lip and nodded.

"Come on." Said Alice, hooking her arm with mine. "Are you hungry? Jazz and I have been contemplating that you might need some food for when you got here and we found this one place that I just know you'll love!" Said Alice as we walked towards the parking lot.

"I'm not hungry…" I said trailing off. I suddenly felt hunger pains and touched my stomach. "Well…maybe eating wouldn't kill me." I said nodding seriously. She grinned up at me and clasped her hand together.

"Perfect."

We walked up to a canary yellow fast looking car. I wouldn't be able to tell you what type it is from my lack of knowledge on automobiles but I somehow had the feeling Jake and Elijah would drool over it.

It seemed like the drive took only a minute to get to the restaurant in what would be a twenty-minute drive. Then again, maybe it was just me over exaggerating. Over the years I thought I was immune to fast driving because Elijah drove like Jake, a crazy maniac that feared neither man nor women and especially not police officers.

I climbed off the car once it stopped moving, eyes wide. "Next time, I'm driving." I joked seriously, even though I knew I had no control over her car.

Alice just rolled her eyes at me and walked in, holding the door for Jasper and me.

A waiter was at the podium and Alice got him to give us a good booth at a corner of the restaurant, practically away from everyone else.

"Are we on a date or something?" I asked her. She shook her head at me.

"No but that can't mean we can't go somewhere nice." She said. I looked around; the place _was_ nice. Stacey would probably love to come here. It was dark but not in the shady kind, more of the romantic place to take your girlfriend and propose to her over the candlelit dinner.

We sat down, I sat on my side and Alice and Jasper sat on the other side of the booth. The menus we're placed down to each of us.

"Your waiter will be here in a bit. Please take a chance to look over a selection. If you would like to have a taste of our popular brand of wine do tell him." Said the podium dude. He looked just about adorable, he was old and in a penguin suit. He just looked so formal in his tux and just old, I had the urge to pinch his cheeks but resisted because he had this thing about him, like his nose was too up as if he was too cool to be pinched.

"Thank you." Said Alice opening her menu. The podium guy left and I opened up my menu. I lifted it up and put it up as a fort in front of me so I could get a better view and yet not put any effort in holding it up.

I looked over the selections, and then after looking around the whole menu came to the conclusion that the podium dude must have given me the wrong menu because this wasn't in English. It was like a mix between Italian, Old English, Latin and smart people language.

I sighed, why couldn't fancy places be blunt and say: pasta with pieces of chicken, tomato and marinara sauce instead of saying: well done string pasta seasoned with marinara sauce and freshly cut tomatoes to give it a flavor in which adds to blah blah blah.

I decided to go with the pasta with chicken because it was the only thing I had the mind capacity to translate.

The waiter, who seemed to be probably around my age, came up to us and got our drinks, all the time ogling Alice who had just moments ago taken off the scarf, gloves and peacoat she had been wearing.

I peered over my menu to look over at Alice who seemed completely unaffected by it and then looked over at Jasper who still looked like he had a stick up his woo hoo. Very interesting.

I shrugged and noticed Alice was looking at me pointedly. I looked up at the waiter who was looking at me with bored and uninterested eyes.

"Um…" I said, cheeks red and looking back down at my menu. "Can I get this one?" I asked pointing at my selection. I looked up and saw him quickly glance at what I was pointing at and nod. He grabbed my menu and everyone else's.

He left but not before giving Alice a lingering stare, I sighed. Sometimes men were far too obvious.

"Hmmm so why again are your parents not with you?" Asked Alice looking straight at me. My cheeks turned pink.

"Oh um, just because my brother has off the whole week and I only had Wednesday, Thursday and Friday off. That's kind of the reason why I haven't come in the last two years over here. When I started college and only had three days off instead of a whole week my parents thought it'd be pointless to go with me if we would be there for a short amount of time." I said tapping my fork on the table.

"Oh so your parents and brother went ahead?" She asked. I nodded.

"Since Friday. Even my grandma went with them and she lives in Mexico." I said sighing; life was so not fair.

"Hmmm, it sounds like the party started without you." She said as our drinks arrived. I ordered a Pepsi and Alice got an iced tea and Jasper got a cup of coffee. I tore off the paper around the straw and put it in my cold glass.

I eyed Jasper as he drank his coffee. Alice gave me a funny look.

"What is it?" She asked. I looked at her and started twirling my straw in my drink.

"Oh nothing…I was just thinking…does caffeine effect you guys? It's a stimulant and all but does it still…you know? Cause the same effects?" I asked, cheeks tinted pink. She smiled at me.

"No, we can't even taste it. It's just for show." She said quietly. I furrowed my brows.

"What about food?"

"Our taste buds are dead." Said Jasper quietly.

"Yes, sadly."

"Oh dude that sucks." I said squinting at them. "I don't know how I would be able to live like that."

"You get used to it." Said Jasper taking a sip of his black coffee.

"Plus…the food tastes like something." Said Alice reassuringly.

"Dirt." Muttered Jasper. I narrowed my eyes, being a vampire must suck, more than just literally.

Right then came our food and I started digging in as Alice and Jasper played with their food and took the smallest bits.

I felt like such a fatty being the only one really eating but I was hungry so I kept on my piggy ways.

"So is it just you and Jasper that came?" I asked her, sucking in a noodle hanging out of my mouth.

She nodded. "Well, Carslie and Esme wanted to come as well but they had to stay behind…to deal with a situation." She said poking at her food. I furrowed my brows.

"What situation?" I asked.

"Oh well Bella wanted to come as well," I cringed at the name just because I was cool like that. "-but Edward didn't want her to because…well…" She said hesitating. It was so unalike-like to hesitate so I found myself leaning forward towards her.

"She couldn't." Finished Jasper. I looked up at him as he popped in a small piece of ravioli that was too small to even be considered as a chocking hazard.

"Why?" I asked, looking from Jasper to Alice. I saw them exchange a quick look in less than a blink of an eye.

"Well…" She started. "Bella is going through some changes that could cause problems with the Quileutes. As much as Bella would love to come visit her dad and…her friends." She muttered under her breath. "She can't because it might start something."

I furrowed my brows. "What is it?" I asked.

"She's just undergone through the process of…" Started Alice.

"Becoming a vampire." Jasper ended for her.

"Is that legal?" I asked eyes wide. Alice laughed curtly.

"Oh yes Vivian, it's under the sixth amendment of the bill of rights." She said sarcastically. I shrugged my shoulder sheepishly, cheeks red.

"I mean under the vampire laws is that legal?" I asked quietly, Alice nodded.

"We only have one universal law, don't let any humans find out the truth about the existence of vampires." She said. I stared at her.

"I know." I said, oh god some mafia type of vampires were going to come and eat me now or something.

"That's only because of your knowledge of the mutts, I doubt anything will happen to you because of it." Said Alice shrugging her shoulders. I ate some more comfort food just in case.

Once we were done the bill came and Alice swiftly took care of it without hesitation before I could even open my purse.

"My treat." She said winking at me. That was Alice, she always paid and asked for nothing in return other than that we set up another day to go out together or go shopping. I don't even think it was entirely that she was a shopoholic but more that she was lonely.

Alice might live with seven other vampires but they were the same ones she's been living with for around forty years. She's only human…a dead and blood sucking one but one at that! Alice probably gets bored and there's only so many overused puns a person can listen to so she probably liked our outings because they were probably refreshing to her and it probably made her feel like she really _was_ human.

I was Alice's only current human friend according to her, other than Rosemary, and now we both knew about the vampire and shape shifter thing…maybe. I wonder if Embry told her everything and what she thought of Alice now.

"So you better call me so we can hang out some more, that mutt needs to learn how to share you." Alice said as we closed up to my aunt's house. Alice told me she had special permission to go on the land just to bring me, with a roll of her eyes of course.

"Okay I'll figure out what day I can escape my family and run off with you." I said grinning at her.

"I'll make sure Jasper isn't around when I get your call, he'll just groan at us like a baby." She said grinning back at me.

"Har de har har Alice." Said Jasper from the back seat.

"Do you want us to talk about our plans of what we're gonna buy?" She asked him looking at him.

"Alice keep your eyes on the road!" I yelled staring widely ahead of myself, ready to grab the wheel if need be.

"I don't need to." She said giving me a giggle. "My vision is just that enhanced."

"Still, I'd feel more comfortable if while you drove at 110 MPH your eyes were on the road." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Fine." Once we got to my aunt's house I said bye to them and knocked on the front door. It took a while but then the front door opened and at the door was Elijah, a bored expression on his face. He looked down at me, his expression unchanged except for the fact that one of his brows were lifted.

"Weren't you supposed to be here a couple hours ago?" He asked.

"Umm…" I peered inside the house to see my family sitting in the living room and staring at me, still standing outside in the pounding rain. If it was raining cats and dogs in Santa Cruz it was raining rhinoceros and tyrannosaurus. "Opa!" I yelled, hands up in the air.

* * *

**Author's note**: So I was wondering…just for the hell of it, if I should post up pictures of what I think my OCs look like? Tell me who you would like to see in your **review** or a PM and I'll post the pictures up. I'd love to know your guys' opinion. =D

Sorry if it was a bit of too much of a filler chapter but it needed to be done, she couldn't just show up the footsteps of her aunt's house and be like "opa", there needed to be more.


	39. Peekaboo in the darkness

Okay so I'm going to put the links of the **pictures on my profile** because I don't know if I'm allowed to put them inside the chapters. XD

Sorry if this chapter came out late, I stayed over my friends house for a sleepover and then we went to my other friends birthday party and I didn't get home until super late.

IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE BOTTOM!

**Disclaimer**: I only own my OCs and the story plot. The rest belongs to the Meyer lady.

* * *

"What the hell does opa mean?" Asked Elijah.

"Oh, um it's a Greek expression, you can pretty much say it anytime and it wont be random…it's kind of like the American version of "yo"…or something like that. You wouldn't understand because you're not Greek." I said sticking my tongue at him.

"And since when are you?" He asked, giving me a look.

"Since I became part of the Demopoulos family." I said, arms crossed across my chest.

"Who?" He asked leaning down, eyes squinting as if he hadn't heard clearly.

"My roommates, I'm the middle sister now and I automatically am a volleyball star now." I said nodding at him, a serious expression on my face.

"And do they know this?" He asked raising a brow.

"Yes…well sorta." I said squinting as I remembered when I asked if I could be part of the family. Chloe was painting and simply gave me an 'uh huh' and Meg was busy reading a novel when I walked into her room and asked her, she said yes without a hesitation, though I think it was more because she wanted me out of her room than anything.

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes at me. He opened the door wider and went in. I followed after him with my luggages and went inside.

"Biba!" Yelled Yazmin, running up to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I put my hands on her back, patting her lightly.

"Hey Yazmin." I said grinning down at her, she looked up at me and grinned.

"I've missed you a lot a lot!" She said, her already big eyes round.

"I've missed you a lot a lot too." I said.

"Woah, I've missed you more. I think Ann's the only sane one in the family, other than myself of course." Said Ana approaching me.

"Oh, of course." I said, eyes round and nodding. Ana patted my back lightly.

"Let's go, I need to show you something." She said looking towards the stairs; I nodded.

"Let me say hi to everyone first." I said; I made sure to greet everyone. Only my family was over and I was kinda glad, I looked terrible.

Ana and I ran upstairs and it wasn't until I was running behind her that I noticed that Ana was actually wearing a black skirt, a lightly ruffled yellow button up shirt and some black flats; her hair was actually done in a half-updo.

"Woah, did you just go on a date with Seth or something?" I asked her once we got into her room. She rolled her eyes at me.

"No, you know how mama Rosario is." Said Ana sitting on her bed, taking off her shoes to put her feet up. Mama Rosario was what we called our grandma; she just didn't want to sound old so she forced all of us to call her mother Rosario instead of grandma.

Our grandmother was a bit, eccentric and strongly opinionated in things, that was probably where my mom got it from. She always spoke her mind out loud which, generally, is a good thing but only when it's not to insult other people's lifestyles.

Our grandmother thought Ana was too masculine, so my aunt to please her mother always makes sure Ana dress "gender appropriately" when my grandma is over. She also thought that Elijah was a good for nothing and that there was something mentally wrong me, then again she just said what no one had the guts to tell us face to face.

"So this is what I wanted to show you." Said Ana holding up a teddy bear. It was plush, and a sandy brown color with a red bow tie on its neck.

"Awwww that's so cute, is it Yazmin's?" I asked grinning.

"It's in my room, what do you think?" Said Ana, hands on her hips; I blinked.

"That your holding it hostage to use against Yazmin." I said. Ana did a face palm.

"No." She said firmly. I shrugged my shoulders with a small smile.

"Then?" She sighed and hugged it tightly with her own smile on her face.

"Seth won it for me at the fair." My brows furrowed.

"At the fair?" I asked; She nodded.

"We went last Friday to the fair with Yazmin and Alex. We don't usually go out with school, the fact that I have chores all the time and that we almost always go train with the puppies."

"You have puppies?" I asked sitting down on her bed, a grin on my face.

"Not actual puppies." She said rolling her eyes. "Like the younger kids in our pack."

"Ohhhh," I said looking up at her. "Aren't you and Seth part of the younger group?"

She looked at me blankly. "Shut up." She said. I just shook my head laughing at her.

"Fine." I said. She then looked at me with a smile.

"You're sleeping in my room with me by the way." She said.

"Coolio." I said; it'd be like a mini sleepover. I always got to sleep in Ana's room when we'd come over during Thanksgiving break and my parent's and brother would get the guest room and my grandma would sleep in Yazmin's room, making Yazmin go sleep in my aunt's room.

"So now you can tell me everything that you've been up to." Said Ana, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. I sighed and grabbed one of her pillows and hugged it putting my chin over the top.

"Nothing insane or dangerous has happened in my life." I said. Well…"That only happens when I'm here." I said correcting myself. "It seems like here in La Push danger stalks me or something."

"Yeah, that tends to happen." She muttered. We kept up talking until it was midnight and my mom banged on Ana's door to go to sleep.

I changed into some sweats and a long-sleeved pajama shirt. I brushed my teeth and used the bathroom. When I came out I saw Ana was dead asleep on her bed. I climbed on the top of all the blankets on the floor though I didn't need them. Ana's floor was carpet and it was so soft, hell I could sleep on tile because I was used to it at my house.

I got under my blankets and wiggled around until I found a comfy position and I found myself slipping out of consciousness.

"No I do not want to save money on my car insurance." I told the gecko with his mob standing beside him.

"_You's a sure that you's a don't wanna save money?" He asked. I shook my head, my hands on my hips. He spit out the toothpick he had in his mouth._

"_Wrong answer." He said snapping his fingers. I saw his mob approaching me, my eyes widened as I froze. I realized I had to run and I started running and I was gasping for breath when suddenly an earthquake shook the ground but I kept running. It stopped for a bit but then it came again right as the mob was catching up to me._

"_YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" I yelled at them. _

"Vivian." Said a voice. I groaned as the images disappear and I was in the darkness. I opened my eyes slowly; all I could see was darkness.

"Vivian." Said the voice again, it took all my concentration to figure out it was Jacob, or some male though I was hoping it was Jacob. Then again, this late at night my thought processing wasn't 100% functioning.

I sat up. "Um, that's me." I said pointing a finger at myself. I heard them scoff in humor.

"Yeah, I know." Said Jacob.

"Yessss." I said blankly. I felt his warm and big hand go on my forehead. It felt good against my cool skin.

"Are you okay, Vivian?" He asked. I yawned and snuggled into him.

"Yeah, I'm just sleepy." I said; face snuggled into his wide and warm bare chest. I wrapped my arms around his chest. I heard him sigh.

"Oh sorry, I just couldn't escape sooner because my dad wanted me to finish my homework before I got to see you." He said wrapping his arms meeting at my back.

I sighed in his arms. "It's okay." I said my eyes now adjusting to the darkness. I looked up and I could see, scarcely, where his eyes where. "Do my parents know you're here?" I asked him, yawning.

"Uh…" I heard him saw. He ginned at me sheepishly, I could see his white teeth contrast against the darkness. "I kind of just hopped in through Ana's window."

I looked up and stared at him, I blinked and then snuggled in his chest again. "Your such a creeper." I said teasingly. I heard him laugh quietly, feeling his chest shake slightly.

"Wow, thanks." He said, shaking his head at me.

"No problem." I said in his chest.

"I missed you." He said softly. I looked up searching for his eyes.

"I missed you too." I said just as softly. I snuggled my head in his chest again and we sat there quietly in the darkness, well almost quietly. I heard a super loud noise that made me narrow my eyes and put my ear to his chest where his heart was located. According to what I've learned in my physiology classes his heart was beating fast enough to be having a heart attack, I wonder if he needed CPR right now or something; I was blanking on what I was supposed to do in case of a heart attack.

"Jake…do you sometimes wish you had imprinted on Megan Fox or someone…more sexier?" I asked; I looked down at my attire. My milkshakes were currently completely covered and I doubted they could bring as many boys to the yard as Megan Fox's could.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"That one chick that was randomly in transformers the movie for no real apparent reason other than the fact that it was mostly a dude movie and there needed to be some eye candy so they added in her as some sex object basically that's a mechanic." I said blankly.

"Hmmm…oh her!" He said in realization. "Quil used to have a poster of her up in his wall before he imprinted on Claire."

"Of course." I said rolling my eyes.

"I think, I'd rather have you than Megan Fox any day. Though having a girlfriend that knows about cars would be pretty sexy…" He said poking my rib, his mouth whispering in my ear sending chills down my spine. Psh, like I had the time to read a book about car stuff. He then started to kiss my neck that was buried in his chest. I giggled as a reaction; maybe a book on car stuff wouldn't be so bad.

"I bet Megan Fox has never even had to change her car's oil. There's no competition between her and you, you win by a landslide." He said kissing me on my forehead.

"You're only saying that because you have to." I whined.

"What? Since when do I have to?" He asked.

I sighed. "It's like showing my parents a drawing I made and no matter how crappy it is they still say it's amazing because they have to, because they're my parents." I said simply.

"I'm one of your parents now?"

"No." I said firmly. "I said it was like it, you imprinted on me so no matter what I would look like you'd think I was beautiful; hell I could be the Lockness monster and you'd still think I was sexy." I said rolling my eyes.

I heard him inhale deeply. "How can I put this to you?" He said. He paused for a couple of seconds. "Megan Fox is more of…just what you said: eye candy, she could never really be anything more. She's probably one of those girls that you just have a one-night stand with but could never bring home to your mother. You on the other hand, you're the type any guy could marry and be with the rest of their lives."

I narrowed my eyes, ignoring the fact that my heart skipped a beat when he said the five-lettered m word; it was probably just due to cholesterol or something. "That doesn't mean I'm pretty." He sighed exaggeratedly.

"You're beautiful and even if I wasn't imprinted on you I'd probably think the same thing. Even Embry thought so before he imprinted…not that he wanted you to begin with. If he did…" He stopped talking and I looked up at him, his eyes looked narrow. He was probably imagining what he'd do if he had a corn dog, he'd probably put ketchup on it because most people like ketchup better than mustard, including him. I shook my head, I had the urge to go to the fair now, darn that Ana Banana!

"Plus, I've seen plenty of guys look at you…" He said his eyes still narrowed, I blinked.

"I probably had something on my face." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"It's usually more than just your face." He growled.

"Eh, I usually say something weird or do something that makes people stare. It happens all the time." I said waving it off. I saw him roll his eyes at me.

"You know, now I see how you and Ana are cousins. Your both more stubborn than a mule." He said chuckling; I huffed hearing Ana's light snoring as a background.

"Am not." I said pouting, he just laughed.

"Point proven."

"Grrr, not even." I said glaring at me. He kept on laughing and I kept glaring until he stopped what felt like hours later but was probably minutes later because I have the power to control time, time just doesn't know that.

"So am I sexier than Taylor Lautner?" He asked me; I looked up at him eyes wide.

"What…?" I asked slowly, not sure if I heard him right.

"I asked if I was sexier than Taylor Lautner." He said, grinning at me.

"Hmmm, he has a six pack…and you have…" I said feeling his abs, as if I didn't know he had Adonis' perfectly chiseled chest. "I think it's a six pack, though barely." I said in a serious tone. "Hmmm, this is a toughie because you're both the love of my life."

I saw him narrow his eyes at me and I bit down my lip to stop the grin from spreading. "I guess, you're sexier." I said grinning at him widely.

"What do you mean _you guess_?" He asked tickling me. I started giggling as quietly as I could as his fingers tickled my sides.

"Stop stop!" I said in between laughs.

"Only if you admit I'm _way_ sexier than that Taylor Lautner." He said manically. I kept laughing until I couldn't take it anymore and got worried that I might wake everyone up.

"Fine fine! Your _way_ sexier than Taylor Lautner." I said in-between laughs. His fingers left mine and I started breathing normally, kind of missing the warmth of his fingers on my skin.

"Good." He said kissing me on my lips and we stayed like that for what felt like eternity in a land with just him and me…and Oreos dipped in a mug full of milk to the brim so that it spills when I dip the Oreos in and yet, it somehow makes the Oreos taste better.

Jake then pulled away and left, promising to come back tomorrow. I complained that though that it was a whole day away because it was past midnight. He rolled his eyes at me and told me he meant he'd see me later this morning.

I crawled into my poser of a bed and went under my blankets, a grin on my face.

* * *

**Author's note**: IMPORTANT NEWS! So I was thinking last night…I kind of got this idea when I was wondering about everyone else's relationships together. I was kinda thinking of maybe writing **short stories on my OCs with their werewolf men**. I was thinking of maybe writing it right before I end my story so it'd kind of be like their perception of the story. The short stories would be separate one Embry/Rosemary, Elijah/Leah and Ana/Seth. I really would love to write the Embry Rosemary one because I feel like there's so much left on Rosemary's character and I feel like Ana's character would be fun to write and Elijah's character would be interesting to write.

Grrr sorry if it's too short, I wanted to have Thanksgiving on a separate chapter. **Review**, please and thank you =D


	40. Happy UnBirthday!

Sorry I had a soccer tournament on Sunday so I couldn't update, we didn't win or even came close to first place but we had fun and that's all that matters. =D Plus my friends and family want a piece of me before I leave for college and wont leave me alone.

Okay so ever since I posted up the picture of what I thought Elijah would look like and that's all I can do. The picture without a shirt is so damn sexy, I didn't know the actor was so hot, hell I didn't even think he was that hot when I posted it up but now…he's just…wow. I suggest you girls go look ;)

So seeing as the people that have responded about the short stories are positive I'm going to do it, I just need to figure out if I should do it right before the story ends or when it ends. Even though Vivian's story ends that doesn't mean that everyone else's does too.

**Disclaimer**: I only own my OC's and story plot, the rest belongs to the Meyer lady.

* * *

"_I need some darn Trix!" yelled the rabbit. I turned and glared at the kids._

"Silly rabbit, Trixs are for-" I cut them off by punching one of them in the face. The look the rabbit was giving them just told me if they finished the sentence the rabbit would probably have done worse.

"_Give him the damn Trixs!" I yelled at them._

"_Oh silly Vivian, Trixs are-"_

"_Shut up, learn to share you brats." I told them. They looked at each other and the boy holding the Trixs reached his hand out, hesitantly, towards the ravenous looking rabbit. _

"_After so many years…" He said the cereal in his hands. "I can _finally_ enjoy some-"_

"Get up right now! It's time for breakfast!" Said my brother banging on the door, I groaned. I always wake up right before the rabbit eats any; I'm such a tease.

I stayed in the bed and wiggled myself around the bed some more and I looked over to where Ana was, she was still snoring lightly. I giggled under my breath; I was such a badass.

"Viviana Julieta Jimenez!" I heard my mom say, I groaned loudly, hoping she'd be able to hear me.

"She means business if she called your full name." Said Ana getting up, she rubbed her eyes and yawned. I rolled around so that my face was on my pillow.

"Psh, that ain't my name." I said, eyelids closing.

"I don't think the fact that she called you Viviana instead of Vivian makes much of a difference for her, you know she calls you that when she has her game face on." Said Ana. I looked up, right as her index finger was raised inches away from my side. I glared at her as she smiled sheepishly at me.

"I love you." She said, flashing me a grin and going out of the room. I grudgingly got out of my wannabe bed and started walking downstairs, hands on the back of my head.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw my mom serving eggs, beans and bacon, I eyed her.

"What is it now?" My mom asked, voice flat, not even looking at me. It was so true, mom's _did_ have eyes behind their head.

"I don't want eggs." I said in a whiney voice, hugging my mom. She sighed and rolled her eyes at me.

"I know, I know." She said. There was just something about eggs coming from chicken's butts that made eggs not so appetizing.

"Go sit down, I'll serve you your plate." My mom said, I nodded and did as she told me. I sat down next to Ana. Elijah was on her left and my dad was sitting in front of him and obviously talking about some epic story, I could tell by my dad's hand motions and the fact that Elijah was leaning forward.

"That never happened!" Said my aunt, laughing next to my dad. He turned and glared at her.

"You know what, this is my story and I'm going to tell it _my_ way." Said my dad. My aunt just laughed at him and rolled her eyes, though she was still leaning forward as well listening to the story.

"So to wrap things up because some people are hating," He said narrowing his eyes at me aunt who just rolled her at him. "Maria basically put on you and Vivian bronzer instead of sun tan lotion."

"She didn't do it on purpose though." Said my aunt.

"That just shows how much she cared about you two not burning to a crisp." Said my dad gravely, shaking his head at us.

"Alejandro, shut up." My mom said coming inside the dining room hands full of plates. My dad just flashed her a grin.

"I love you honey." He said to her. She just put Ana's and my plate down

"Uh huh." She said.

"So who made the food? Hopefully not Olivia." Said my dad, poking the eggs with his fork.

"Hey!" Said my aunt.

"It's true, Olivia you couldn't cook to save your life. I have no idea how your kids have survived." Said my grandmother setting down her plate. I looked down at my plate and grabbed a spoonful of beans.

I saw my aunt look away and huff. My aunt was like me; we had both been too pampered by our mother's to even bother to learn how to cook. My aunt was spoiled because she was the youngest and I was spoiled because I was the oldest and an only child for a good amount of years.

"Aren't you going to eat your frijoles with tortiallas?" Asked my grandmother. I looked up and saw her narrowing her eyes at me. I gulped the beans I was eating.

"Um…yeah…" I said; she glared at me.

"It's either yes or no, not 'yeah'." She told me. I tried not to roll my eyes at her. My grandma came from Mexico to the United States because of the whole "American dream" concept and she raised my mom and aunt here beside my grandfather. My grandmother was proud of her English that she had to go to night school to learn after days of working at a crappy 9-5 job so she always corrected anyone when we started speaking improper English.

"Sorry." I mumbled scooping another spoonful of beans.

"Pathetic, la Americana can't even speak her own language." She said; I sighed and grabbed a piece of bacon and put it in my mouth. It was the only type of red meat that really tasted good.

"Um, Happy Thanksgiving!" I yelled. It seemed that all of my cousins and my brother started yelling out to each other that as well. I sighed, sinking into my seat.

When we all finished eating I got up and ran upstairs to take a shower, I needed to smell good.

I grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans, a plaid long sleeved black and red button up shirt, multi-colored polka dotted socks, some black boots and a towel and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got out. I brushed my teeth thoroughly, once I put on the lotion and put on my clothing. I applied some mascara and lip-gloss and decided to let my hair air dry naturally.

When I came out of the bathroom I walked back downstairs and looked around, the house was empty.

"Hellooooooo!" I hollered, hands on both sides of my face. I stood there in silence until I heard laughter coming from outside. I looked out the window and saw it was, surprisingly, not raining and everyone seemed to be outside playing soccer. I saw my dad with his hands up as he kicked the ball and Elijah was right behind him, trying to take away the ball from him.

I quickly went upstairs to get a jacket and then went outside. I saw my mother, aunt and grandma sitting on some chairs outside just drinking out of mugs.

"Move out of the way!" Yelled Elijah shoving Ana. She almost fell flat on her face because of the force but she caught herself. She dusted herself off before slamming her left side into Elijah. Elijah spun and glared at her

"Woah, I didn't know you guys were playing football!" I yelled, eyes wide at the two.

"Not my fault Elijah needs to get his big ass out of the way!" Yelled Ana giving Elijah the dirty eye, he smirked at her.

"Ana Barbara!" Said my aunt, looking at her pointedly. Ana crossed her arms across her chest and had a scowl on her face.

"If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen." Said Elijah nudging her. She raised her hand, probably to punch him or something, when my dad yelled out: "GOL!"

We all looked at him, I gave my dad a look. Only with no one paying attention to him could he make a goal.

"Good job dad!" Said my brother high-fiving my dad. Yazmin nodded grinning up at him.

"Hey, he's on the other team." Reminded Elijah to my brother. Alex just nodded swiftly. It was weird, back then when we played a friendly game of soccer Alex, Yazmin, my dad and my uncle would play on the same team against Elijah, Ana and I. From the looks of it, it seemed Ana and my dad were on the same team and Elijah, Yazmin and Alex were on the same team.

I turned around and went up to my mom and smiled at her uneasily, looking side to side as my aunt and grandma stared at me.

"What'd you do?" She asked me. My eyes widened and I shook my head. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Then stop being so awkward."

I looked down, cheeks pink. "Fine." I mumbled; I looked up. "Oh 'ama, what are we gonna eat for dinner?" I asked.

"We were making the tamales while you and everyone else was asleep so they'd be ready by dinner time." Said my grandma.

"Yeah, way to not be any help." Said my aunt. I saw my grandma turn and look at her.

"You didn't do anything either." Said my grandma.

"Keep it down, I want Ana Barbara to believe I can cook to save my life." Said my aunt.

"Then they'll make you cook for them on a regular basis." Said my mom rolling her eyes.

"I still have no idea how you survived before Ana Barbara was able to cook." Said my grandmother; pulling on her thick shawl she was wearing.

My aunt looked down. "Elijah was the one that always cooked because he was afraid I would accidentally food poison the kids." There was an awkward silence and I shifted my weight to the other side.

"Um…what else?" I asked. My mother narrowed her eyes at me.

"You just ate, are you seriously hungry already?" She asked me, with a disapproving tone. My cheeks turned red.

"No." I said.

"It's okay if you are, she's a growing girl." Said my grandma. She always was making sure I ate every hour and back when she used to live in the United States. We'd go over to her house all the time, when she moved back to Mexico to retire I "somehow" lost a good amount of weight, see a connection? I thought so.

"She's twenty and five foot ten, I think her growing days are done." Said my aunt eyeing me.

"You know what?" I said in a high-pitched voice, face scarlet. "I'm going to go somewhere where everyone wont…say things that make me feel uncomfortable." I doubt I could find it anywhere in this judgmental world so I would just settle to going to where people would judge me and I could insult them in return.

I started walking up to Elijah when I heard a car pulling over; it was Jake's Volkswagen. A grin spread on my face. I saw him get out of his car and go over to the passenger side to help Billy out. I saw from the back of the car two women climb out along with a man. The women were identical and looked to be my age. They were approaching us and I saw Elijah be the first one to approach them because he's a whore like that.

I saw everyone else crowed over to them as if they were homeless people and they were giving out free food. I stayed put not wanting to be squished. I saw the women, who I recognized to be Rebecca and Rachel, come up to me, a grin on their face.

"Hey!" Said who was Rebecca, I could tell by the sparkling ring on her wedding finger.

"Hi." I said grinning at her. She hugged me lightly and when she pulled away Rachel hugged me as well.

"Long time no see." Said Rachel; I nodded.

"It's been years." I said.

"How have you been?" Asked Rebecca. I looked up at her, she was so beautiful, she was to begin with but now she looked more beautiful, Pocahontas beautiful for lack of any knowledge of any other famous and beautiful Native American women.

"I've been, pretty good." I said nodding my head.

'That's good to hear."

"How's Hawaii?" I asked grinning at her. She laughed.

"It's really nice living there; much different from living here. It's always sunny and it's so gorgeous. The only thing I can complain about is that there's _always_ tourists year round." She said.

"Hmmm now I'm tempted to go to Hawaii, I'll find you so I don't look like a total tourist and get lost." I said shaking my head. I could just imagine, me holding a big old map and walking around the whole place and I somehow end up walking to the bottom of the ocean.

"We should go together, I haven't gone to visit Rebecca either." Said Rachel.

"Sounds like a plan." I said. Rachel looked at me.

"Are you still in school?" She asked me, I nodded.

"Yup, I'm a junior at UC Santa Cruz." I said. "What about you?" I asked.

"I just graduated this year from Washington State." She said. "I'm kind of trying to find a job now down there."

"Oh, what'd you B.A. or B.S. in?"

"I got a B.S. in engineering." She said.

"Cool sauce." I said.

"I feel so left out talking about college stuff." Said Rebecca. From what Jacob told me she didn't go to college and instead got married. "So when are getting married Vivian?"

I laughed nervously. "Not until I at least get my bachelor's degree next year."

"Marriage is such a wonderful thing, it has its ups and downs but the ups are definitely worth it." She said, a small smile on her face, she was staring intently towards a certain direction and I followed it. She was looking at the man who was standing right next to Elijah and Jacob, who was wearing a pair of new looking jeans and a solid blue t-shirt that fit him just right. I wish he were in his cutoff and nothing more like usual.

"Oh and I can't wait for my first child!" She said grinning. "Robert and I are trying now, I can't wait." I felt my cheeks turn pink, a child…with Jacob. I shook my head.

"I can't even think about that stuff until after I get my Master's degree and PhD." I said biting down my bottom lip.

"Do you have a boyfriend right now that you'd maybe someday like to marry?" She asked. I felt my face turn scarlet as I laughed nervously.

"Um…kinda…I mean, yeah, I have a boyfriend and I love him and it's serious…" I said in a high-pitched voice, fumbling around. "But for some reason I haven't thought of _marrying_ him." I said. Marriage just wasn't in my brain when it came to Jacob, hell nothing was in my brain when it came to Jacob. Marriage was just something formal that didn't really mean that much to people when it came down to it. One could always get divorced and people still cheated on each other, whether or not married. I just felt I had a stronger tie with Jacob than marriage.

"Oh, well when you love someone it's just one of those things that you just know that you need to get married to them to express how much you love each other and connect you two forever." She said.

"Not everyone needs to get married." Said Rachel, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Well it's more of a way to make a relationship official." Said Rebecca, narrowing her eyes at Rachel. My eyes lingered off to look at Jacob who seemed to be looking this way, our eyes locked and I felt my heart skip a beat. He grinned and waltzed over here.

"Hey there." He told me, still grinning. I looked up at him grinning.

"Hi." I said; his dark eyes seemed to have a twinkle dancing in them.

"Uh…is there something going on between you two that we should know about?" Asked Rebecca, looking at me pointedly. I looked at her eyes wide and laughed high pitched as my face flushed.

"Um…" I said scratching my head.

"What are you talking about, Rebecca?" Asked Rachel looking at us with brows furrowed.

"Just look at the way they look at each other." She said.

"Um, with sheer disgust?" I suggested, in a high pitched voice.

"Woah, that's not what you said last night." Said Jacob looking at me pointedly. My face turned scarlet. I _did _see him last night and we technically never mentioned anything about disgust so I couldn't deny it.

"What?" Said Rebecca and Rachel.

"Um…Happy Thanksgiving!" I yelled, spreading my hands out in the air. Both Rebecca and Rachel narrowed their eyes at me simultaneously; I looked away.

"Are you with my baby brother?" Asked Rebecca. I laughed in a high-pitched voice, I seemed to be doing it a lot today.

"That makes me sound like a total cougar. He's like Shaquille O'Neal size so he's not a baby any more." I said, pointing this out using my hands to indicate his tallness. I heard Jacob sigh.

"Yes, we're together." He said grabbing my hand and interlacing our fingers together.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Rachel.

"I was going to but I decided to wait until Vivian was there." Said Jacob, shrugging his shoulders.

"We're practically sisters-in-law now!" Said Rebecca smiling at. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess you can say that." I said flashing her a small.

"You're right, we're practically sisters-in-law!" Said Rachel eyes wide, I nodded slowly. "Only because I know you am I not interrogating you with the whole good cop, bad cop scenario."

"I'd be the good cop." Said Rebecca.

"I'd be the bad cop, no one messes with my baby brother." Said Rachel narrowing her eyes at me. I just laughed.

"I know what you mean." I said. "I don't know what I'll do when my brother gets his first girlfriend." I said, cringing at the mere thought of it as I stared at my brother running around being chased by Yazmin.

"Being an older sister is so hard." Said Rebecca, I nodded. "It seems like just yesterday I was locking my door to get my brother out of my room."

"Or yelling at them to get off the phone line when talking about gossip." Said Rachel.

"Or flinging bras at them to make them get out of my room." I said.

"What?" I heard Jacob say. I looked up at him, giving me a look. "Girls are so weird." He said shaking his head slowly.

I heard a noise and looked away from him, at my aunt's parking lot, as I saw another car pulling in. It looked so familiar; I just wasn't sure whose it belonged to.

I saw Leah climb out of the passenger seat and Seth come out of one of the back seats. I also saw a small woman climb out of the driver seat.

Ana walked up to Seth and gave him a peck on the cheek. They interlaced hands with each other and walked towards us, talking animatedly about something.

I saw my mom, grandma and aunt stand up and greet the other women and all go inside, except for my aunt.

"You can all go inside to eat dinner now, everyone's here." Said my aunt walking off to go tell everyone else. I looked up at Jacob and tilted my head towards the door to indicate to him, he nodded.

Rachel went inside and Rebecca walked off to go get her husband. Jacob and I walked inside my aunt's house.

"So I was wondering, who exactly says 'Happy Thanksgiving'?" He asked looking down at me. I glared at him.

"I do, and so does everyone else in my family." I said. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh, really?" He asked. I nodded.

"We take advantage of any reason to yell." I said gravely. "Watch this." I said looking around, I noticed Ana was near me and I yelled at her. "Happy un-birthday Ana!"

Ana turned and looked at me, she gave me a look but then realization washed over her face. "Aw, thanks for remembering Ann. Happy un-birthday to you too."

"OMB you remembered. Good thing I reminded you about yours or you wouldn't have remembered mine." I said tsking.

"Well I mean an un-birthday is a very serious day, a person _only_ gets an un-birthday for 364 days in a year."

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "I thought there was 365 days in a year?" He asked.

"There is." Said Ana.

"Then there's one day that isn't an un-birthday…" He said slowly.

"That's your birthday." I said simply. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Silly Jacob, how do you not know this?"

"Where in the world are you two getting this from?" He asked us as we took a seat next to each other.

"Everyone knows about this." Said Ana rolling her eyes at him. Elijah and Leah sat in front of us at the table. "Elijah…" He looked up at her, an annoyed expression on his face.

"What do you want butt face?" He asked.

"Happy un-birthday." She told him. He nodded.

"Happy un-birthday to you too dill weed." He said turning to look at Leah.

"See?" Said Ana. Jacob just looked at her with narrowed eyes, seeming unconvinced.

"Alex!" I said at my brother that was sitting down next to Elijah. He looked up at gave me a small smile.

"Yeah?"

"Happy un-birthday." I said to him. He grinned at me.

"Aw thanks, happy un-birthday to you too." He said. I looked up at Jacob.

"Is this a Californian thing?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It's a Disney thing." I said sticking out my tongue at him.

"Disney?" He asked.

"Where would I be without Disney?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Mature." Said Ana. I glared at her.

"Wrong, the right answer is _nowhere_." I said, eyes big; Jacob sighed.

"I guess if it made her the way she is then I should thank them, I wouldn't want you any other way." He said smiling at me. I smiled back and closed my eyes, leaning into him.

"Julieta!" Yelled my grandmother at me. I spun around and looked at her, eyes wide. She was holding a bowl of some sort and was looking at me appalled.

I leaned back in my chair; making the two legs go up in the air. "Yo." I said, lifting up my fingers in a peace sign as my cheeks turned red.

* * *

**Author's note**: So it was super long to make up for the days that I didn't update. I _promise_ **next chapter will be up tomorrow**!

So I was wondering, seeing as I'm going to start college next week and wont have that much time to update if I should go with the shorter version of this story that will be less action but more drama or if should go with the longer version with more action and more drama? Tell me your opinion and **review, **please and thank you.


	41. Material Girls

Okay so here it is, as promised. =D See, I got this. ;)

Thanks for br-girl and TeamEward19011 for actually reviewing, you guys rock.

**Disclaimer**: I only own the story plot and my OCs.

* * *

"When you say "yo", do you mean the Spanish version or the English version?" Asked Ana putting some mashed potatoes on her plate.

"Um…both?" I said looking at Ana.

"Julieta." Said my grandmother sternly, I bit down my bottom lip. My grandmother loved calling me by my middle name because she wasn't too fond about the fact that I was named after the call girl in Pretty Woman. My parents liked the name though and disregarded that one little fact but to please my grandma they called me after her mother, Julieta, of whom I never had the chance to meet.

"Yes?" I asked; she eyed me.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Um, nothing." I said, cheeks red.

"Mama, I think you should just sit down and eat something." Said my mom putting down a dish on the center.

"No." Said my grandmother sternly. "Julieta, andas con ese?" I leaned my chair back and pursed my lips and nodded. So what if I was with him?

She lifted up a brow. "I thought you were dating George, he's so perfect for you and a perfect gentlemen." She said; head held high. I sighed; if I didn't know any better I'd think _he_ was her grandchild and I wasn't.

"Well…not anymore." I said simply, a forced smile on my face. "Pass the soy sauce." I said loudly in a high-pitched voice, turning to look at Ana; she gave me a look.

"First of all, there is no soy sauce and second of all, you don't need soy sauce for what we're eating." She told me monotone-ly.

I nodded. "Oh." Was all I could say. I saw my grandmother sit on the head seats out of the corner of my eyes. I exhaled deeply; I could just imagine she'd give me smack about it later.

"Do you want some mustard for your slice of turkey as well?" Asked Jacob. I looked up at him and saw him smirking down at me; I couldn't really see the playfulness in his eyes.

"Shut up." I said narrowing my eyes at him. Jacob grabbed another tamale and put it on his plate. He took another bite and swallowed.

"You should learn how to make these things, they're really good." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I can tell by the fact that that's your fifth." I said. He reached out for another one in the center of the table and winked at me.

"Going for my sixth." He said grinning at me proudly. It was as if he had won a golden medal for it, just without the golden medal.

I shook my head at him. "Dork."

"So like I was saying," He said mouth full. He swallowed and looked down at me. "You should learn how to make these for our children's birthday parties to make them one of a kind." He said taking another bite; as if he had just told me how the weather was outside.

I felt my heart skip a beat. "Oh, so it's not even one, you used the plural form of child. How many are you planning on having?" I asked him, eyes wide and in a high-pitched voice. He shrugged his shoulders.

"As many as you can give me." He said taking another large bite. My mouth was hanging open and I was in between laughing or smacking him.

I decided to sigh and go back to eating dinner. My face was red and I kept looking at Jacob out of the corner of my eye. What would our children look like…? I shook my head, not now.

"Stop playing with your food Vivian." Said my mom's voice snapping me out of my trance. I looked up at her and looked back down at my food. My spoon was spread the mashed potatoes around my whole plate. I felt my cheeks flush.

I sighed and finished eating. I looked around and noticed almost everyone was done and heading to the living room so I gave up on eating the rest on my plate. I stood up and looked over at Jacob.

"Ya done?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side. I saw him squint his eyes and he paused until he nodded his head slowly.

"For now." He answered. I shook my head at him, a small smile on my face.

I picked up my plate and walked into the kitchen and put my plate on the sink. I saw Jacob do the same.

"So where to now my fair lady?" Jacob asked in his husky voice that made me giggle.

"Wherever you want. Just not outside the city limits." I told him, a finger lifted up in the air.

"That doesn't give me much to work with." He said narrowing his eyes at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Eh, I don't need much. All I need is you and I'm good." I told him, a smile on my face. He looked me in the eyes and leaned down. I went on my tippy toes and we were mere centimeters away…

"Oh Vivian, so I was wondering…" I heard, I think it was Rachel, start saying. I closed my eyes and bit down my bottom lip, placing my two feet back on the ground.

I turned around and smiled forcefully. "Yes?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Oh, well, sorry if I'm interrupting something." She said eying Jacob. She looked back at me, yup it was definitely Rachel.

"It's fine." I said; it's not like it was the first time today someone stopped me from kissing him. I was starting to feel deprived of his full lips on mine…

"Well I just wanted to talk with you." She said, a small smile on her face, I nodded.

"Kay." I said, smiling back at her. "About what?"

"I just wanted to talk with you." She said. I looked at her blankly, this was so not more important than having a make out session with Jacob. I heard Jacob sigh and I looked up to see him narrowing his eyes at Rachel, running a hand through his hair.

Rachel looked up at Jacob and glared at him back. "Learn to share Jackie." She said back at him.

I snorted. "Jackie." Jake turned and glared at me.

"Shut up." He said looking away from me.

"You're such a child." Said Rachel, shaking her head at him. "You need to learn how to share." I felt my cheeks turn pink.

So I've come to realize that even though I wasn't the sexiest person and not everyone liked me I had a lot of people that did love me and cared for me. I was like the pretzel in the chex mix, most people liked it even if it was salty and it stuck out because it was bigger than all of the rest of the chexs but there were only few of its kind and when my friends mooched off my chex mix I had to grudgingly share.

I shook my head, I had no idea what I was talking, er, thinking about.

"Let the adults talk." She said waving her hand at him sticking out her tongue at him. Ah, sibling love.

"I'm officially an adult too." He said, arms across his chest.

"Yes well, you will always be my baby brother so act like it and run along." She said; her almond shaped dark eyes, similar to Jake's, seemed to have a twinkle.

"Rachel…" He whined. I snorted.

"That's not really helping your case." I told him, nudging him lightly.

"Older sisters are such a pain, just because they're bitter old hags they think it's okay to ruin everyone else's lives." He said, a smirk on his face. She glared at him and playfully punched him, resulting in her recoiling quickly and eyeing him.

"I swear, you need to go get checked Jacob, your heating up or something." She said.

"I don't need to go to the doctor Rach." He said rolling his eyes at her. I bit down on my lip, she didn't know.

She sighed. "He's always been afraid of going to the doctor." She told me. "He _hates_ needles." Jacob huffed.

"Rachel, go."

"Get thee to a nunnery!" I said automatically. I put my hands over my mouth and my cheeks turned red. Rachel just laughed.

"Quoting Shakespeare's Hamlet now are we?" She asked grinning at me. I nodded, my hands still over my mouth.

"Years of school does that." She said grimly. I laughed, taking my hands away.

"It does."

"Hmmm, I wonder what England is like now…?" She asked. I furrowed my brows.

"Um, England-esque?" I suggested. She shook her head.

"No really, I wanted to go there to study abroad but I ended up going to Spain because all my friends were going there. It was nice but I had no idea what everyone was saying. I was in advanced Spanish and one of the best in my class but it's nothing compared to the real thing." She said laughing slightly.

"Ew, Spain." I said.

"What's wrong with Spain?" Asked Jacob wrapping his arms around me, I smiled.

"Oh it's not Spain, they're cool I just cringe at their accent. It's probably because I'm Mexican but still!" I said holding up my index finger in the air.

"Have you studied abroad yet?" She asked me, I shook my head.

"I was actually planning on going next quarter with…one of my friends but well I'm not sure anymore…" I said chewing down on my lip.

"Oh, to where?" She asked.

"Um…France." I said simply.

"You know French?" She asked, eyes wide. "If not then you're a goner, believe me."

I shook my head slowly. "I don't know any but my friend," I said trying not to twitch at the white lie. "speaks perfect French and knows his way around France."

"Then why are you not going anymore?" She asked. I looked down.

"Stuff, I'm no longer friends with my friend," Well I was friends now with him but it wasn't the same. "and, well, I just don't want to go out of the states." I said. I felt Jacob's grip tighten around my waist and I refused to look up at him.

I swear, I was gonna turn into a snail or something for all the lies I was saying. Of course I wanted to go to France still. I'm sure George would still be up to going with me as well but I knew Jacob wouldn't exactly applauded me if I went with George to Paris, France for about 3 months. Hell, I wasn't sure if he would be okay with me leaving the country on my own for three months. We already couldn't live with a state between us let alone _countries_.

"You could always study abroad to another state then." She said; I looked up at her.

"Well yeah...but it's just not the same." I said sighing. She nodded and looked at me and then looked up at Jacob. She squinted her eyes as her gaze lingered on him.

"I'm just gonna…go watch TV or something." She said still looking at Jacob.

I watched her as she left and I sighed.

"I can take you to a foreign country too." Said Jacob, I looked up at him, brows furrowed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him I looked up at him; his eyes wouldn't meet mine though.

"If I work enough and save up enough money I can give you the same things as _him_." He sneered. My eyed widened, I shook my head and put a hand on his cheek.

"I don't need his money or yours." I said sternly, what the cow does he think I was, a gold digger? "There's a reason why I'm going to school for. I don't want to have to depend on any guy for money."

I saw him sigh. "I want to give you what he can."

"Jake, I don't care about that. Just because we're living in a material world and I am a material girl doesn't mean I need you to fulfill my material needs." I said shaking my head. "That's why I'm working my ass off in college. So that I can satisfy my material needs, I need you though to satisfy...my other needs." I said face red, realizing how dirty it sounded after I said it.

His eyes widened. "Are you sure because even Jared said he'd go out with _him_ for his money." He said. I snorted.

"I don't think Kim would be thrilled to hear that." I said. I saw him look down at me.

"Yeah, don't tell her." He said grabbing my hand and interlacing them with his fingers.

"I wont." I said smiling softly at him. He leaned down and I went on my tippy toes. Screw it if somebody decided to come in or talk to me, they'd have to wait after I kissed my boyfriend. I giggled as lips connected and he kissed me hungrily.

"You have such an appetite." I said still giggling. He put his arms around my waist.

"I vote we take this upstairs."

"Oh, let's do it on Ana's bed." I said grinning. I grabbed his hand and started walking towards the staircase. I was giggling the whole time and Jake was faking to laugh manically. I told him to stop though to be truthful I thought it was pretty adorable.

When we got to Ana's room I jumped on her bed and laid down. Jake came and laid down next to me.

"What did you want to be when you were younger?" I asked him. He looked back down at me.

"Well…what I wanted to be was something that could never happen, especially with my grades." He sighed. I furrowed my brows at him.

"What was it?" I asked him.

"I wanted to be an astronaut." He said looking away from me.

"Why?" I asked. He looked back at me.

"I don't know. I think it was because I liked the moon or something like that." He said scratching his head.

"Oh, well it's possible you know…" I said.

"Not with my grades." He said shaking his head.

"I don't even know why you're close to failing so many classes." I said sighing. "Your smart so I don't get why you do so bad."

"I have other things to do than worry about my school work." He said looking away. I glared at him.

"Nothing should be before your school work."

"Not even you or the pack?"

"No." I said simply. He shook his head at me.

"Come on."

"No, for real, you can do so much better than you've been doing."

"And you can tell my intelligence, how?" He asked lifting a brow at me.

"I can tell by the letters you write me every other day. They're well written." The letters were never anything amazing, they were more about what we did and that's were we did our small talk and got to know each other. We had realized soon enough that writing to each other was strangely awkward because we couldn't actually see or hear each other.

"I guess…" He said trailing off. I rolled my eyes at him and climbed on top of his back, nuzzling myself in his neck.

"Jake, I love you." I said wrapping my arms around his chest. I looked at his face and I saw him smiling.

"Good, because I love you too. I may not know yet everything about you, like if you're a dog or cat person but I do know the things you don't have to tell me. I know how every time we kiss you pop up your right foot." He said. My eyes widened, I did that?

"And when your feeling awkward you tend to rant or say something awkward hoping to change the subject or you just stare off into space." He said. I bit down my bottom lip, was I really that obvious? "And you seem to always be biting your bottom lip when you're thinking or nervous." He said softly. "I'd rather know those things than know what your favorite color is."

"It's purple." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"I know, I remember when you told me in your letter. It's your favorite color because it rhymes with murple." He said rolling his eyes at me.

"Maybe..." I mumbled.

"But those facts don't matter as much as knowing those little habits you have." He said turning his head to kiss me.

"Anybody can know those facts through small talk." He said. "I'm not anybody though, I'm the guy that's madly in love with you." He said grinning at me. I grinned back at him.

"Really now?" I asked. He gave me a look.

"You don't even need to ask." He said.

He was right though, about everything. I'd rather be with him than any other guy. Guys were usually oblivious, actually not just guys but still. Jacob was different, he paid attention to me, he knew the little things and he also knew how to make me melt by only looking at me. He always found a way to make me laugh and in the end, I'd rather be with the guy that could make me laugh about anything over the guy that could buy me anything any day.

My bangs draped over my eyes as I leaned in, once again, to kiss the man of my dreams.

* * *

**Author's note**: So tell me if you haven't if you want those short stories with the OCs. Oh and what you think of the pictures for my OCs, tell me if you want me to put a picture of someone else up.

Show some love and** Review**, please and thank you. I'd greatly appreciate if you did and I'm sure you'll greatly appreciate **next chapter** that I have officially** finished** typing. ;)


	42. Killer Rabbits

I had this chapter ready since Saturday night, I just didn't have any time yesterday to put it up, sorry.

**Br-girl**, I've been trying to find a picture of what I think Yazmin would look like but it's so hard because there isn't that many famous girls around her age.

Thanks for reviewing for this chapter nonetheless **Robow**; I forgive you. =D

Thanks to **TeamEdward19011** and **twilight lover**, I try my best.

Check out my profile if you haven't already, I have pictures up of what I imagine my OCs would like. I'm also planning on writing short OC love stories probably once I 'm done with this story.

**Disclaimer**: I only own my OCs and the story plot.

* * *

After the Clearwater's and Black's left my family kind of parted in their own groups. Elijah was watching TV with my dad and my aunt, mom and grandmother were in the kitchen. Ana, Yazmin and Alex were just upstairs playing videogames.

I went inside the kitchen to find my grandmother pouring coffee.

"Can I get some too?" I asked softly, cocking me head to the side. She turned around and gave me a look before narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yes, sit down after." She said indicating one of the empty seats next to her. I sighed and poured myself some coffee.

I poured in the milk until it reached the brim. I added in three spoonfuls of sugar and stirred slowly trying to spill but of course I still did. I grabbed a napkin from nearby and cleaned the mess. I threw the dirty napkin in the garbage can and went to go sit down next to my grandmother, seeing as I had no choice.

I sighed as I took a sip of my coffee feeling stares; I gulped.

"Julieta…" Started my grandmother.

"Yes?" I asked not even looking at her, it's not like she was Medusa or anything and would turn me into stone if I looked at her…I just wasn't going to take my chances.

"So why are you dating that one…young man?" She said holding back. My eyes narrowed.

"Well, I like him…a lot." I said slowly, watching what I said. If I said I loved him she'd more likely throw a fit and say that that was why I was being so reckless and that love blinds and blah blah blah.

"What about George, don't you _love_ him?" She said, cocking a brow towards me. I took a sip and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Not anymore." I said as polite as possible.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Madre, that's her personal life and she's an adult now and can do whatever she wants." Said my aunt. I looked up at her and saw her shaking her head. "Let her make her mistakes on her own, that's how she'll learn." I looked at her blankly. I wasn't making mistakes…well in dating Jacob I wasn't.

"Sorry if I don't want my Julieta to make some mistake and realize too late." Replied my grandmother. I rolled my eyes and took a long sip of coffee.

"Jacob…seems like…a nice young man…?" Said my mom defensively, though it sounded more like a question than a statement. I held back a groan.

"George is perfect." She said curtly. I looked up at her and tried to hold back a snort. God, she sounded like Caroline or Stacey that always seemed to swoon at George, they said he was like Prince Charming.

"Mama Rosario, I doubt he's perfect." I said eyes back on my coffee. It looked so white because of all the milk I poured in it. I doubt my coffee was even classified as coffee because of all the milk.

"He is." She said sternly. "He has manners, he's respectful, he knows Spanish and French, he's smart, he comes from a good family, he's a hard worker and he's just perfect for you. You couldn't ask for better." She said simply, head held up high. I narrowed my eyes; I swear she didn't even talk that well about me unless it was to boast to her friends but even then, she probably talked more about him than me.

"Well, Jacob's good to me. I'm…myself when I'm with him and…I just don't want anyone else." I said simply. There was so much about Jacob that I couldn't even put in words.

"George is good to you too. He'd take you wherever you wanted and he'd buy you whatever you may have needed and he'd be a wonderful husband." Said my grandmother. I squeezed my eyes shut; I wasn't going to throw a fit if I wanted her to respect my decisions.

"Jacob can be a wonderful husband as well." I said opening my eyes. I saw her narrowing her small brown her eyes at me.

"He's a boy, what you need is a man to help form a family. A man must be the provider in the family and that boy of yours isn't adequate enough to do so." She said slowly.

I hesitated to say anything, that I didn't need to have a male in general provide for me but I saw my mother get out of her seat.

"Would you care to have some bread? Olivia and I picked it out when we went to the store to pick out the ingredients yesterday." She said in a calm voice, smiling, holding up the tub where the baked goods went. I stared at her blankly. She picked one out and took a small bite. "Mhmm, this will go good with our coffees." I rolled my eyes and got out of my chair and left without saying a word.

I was going to go to Ana's room originally but Yazmin and Alex were there too and I didn't want them to see me like this so I decided to go outside. Who knows, maybe it'd get eaten by a vampire and problem solved, too bad the pack had gotten rid of them all. Except for the Cullens, I realized once the wind hit me and my hair started flying around.

It was sprinkling by now and the moon was out, it looked smudged because of the clouds but I could tell by the faint outline that tonight it was a crescent moon.

I started walking to the entrance of the forest just so no one would be able to see my face, water drops hit my face and ran down my cheeks. I inhaled the fresh air and found a smooth rock to sit on.

I looked around the forest; it seemed bigger than last time I came inside. The trees loomed over me more in the darkness and I shuddered; I was scared of the dark. It was as bad that during the night when I had to go to the kitchen I would run the way back and turn off the lights without stopping and I'd slam my door shut.

I inhaled deeply to calm myself down, I was a grown women and I needed to start acting like it. I couldn't be scared of the dark…I saw a shape move around in the forest and I froze. Now ever since I was little I was known for over reacting and having a loud mouth. I liked to yell, a lot. During crucial moments like life and death situations I've come to realize I can't find my voice, it was probably under a rock or something.

I saw the figure moving past me and I temporarily fainted or something as I found myself face to face with a large wolf. I almost shrieked until seconds later I realized that this was a pack member and to them humans were friends, not food.

"Oh Santa Claus, that was a close call." I said, hand over my heart. I saw them the wolf go into the trees and seconds later I saw the silhouette of a man.

"What are you doing in the forest?" Asked Quil. I shrugged my shoulders as I squinted to see him clearly in the darkness.

"I just needed…some fresh air." I said simply. "What are _you_ doing in the forest, isn't it past your bed time or something?" I asked sticking out my tongue at him. I heard him laugh.

"No, I just came for a run, I needed to shift. Ever since we got rid of all the bloodsuckers it's been hard to shift…I never thought I'd say this but thanks for bringing some to Forks again." He said, his head shaking, I giggled.

"That _is_ weird to hear from you." I said. There was a slight pause and I took it as a chance to look around, maybe I'd find my russet colored wolf.

"So I feel like I should tell you to get out of the forest or something but the only danger in here would be rabbits." He said. I laughed.

"Oh no, killer rabbits. Good thing we have you out patrolling." I said nudging him.

"You know what? I take my job very seriously so I don't find humor in what you just said." He said shoving my lightly. I just laughed him off.

"Oh Quil, you're such a dork." I said trying to ruffle his hair but that boy was so darn tall that I only reached the front part of his hair, good enough.

"You should probably go inside the house." He told me lightly. I sighed and nodded.

"I guess you're right, I wouldn't want rabbits attacking me."

"Knowing you though…you probably _would_ get attacked." He said grinning at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm going inside." I said simply, as I turned to leave. "See you when I can actually see you." I said waving at him.

"Bye." He said walking into the forest. When I walked outside of the first I looked at the entrance and couldn't see him anymore, not that I could really see him in the first place but still.

I walked towards the door and I stopped, hand in mid-air about to turn to knob. I turned and looked into the forest. I heard a howl and a smile spread on my lips. I turned back towards the door and turned it slowly.

When I woke up I saw Ana, hair wet and tying her shoelaces. "Where are you going?" I asked her groggily.

She looked up at me. "Oh, I have to go meet up with some of the pack, we're gonna go out to train while we still can."

"You mean while Alice and Jasper are around." I mumbled.

"How did you know?" She asked me. I looked over to see her staring at me.

"Quil told me last night." I said getting up from my poser bed.

"When did you see Quil?" She asked me. I yawned and waved her off.

"Last night." I said. So much for her having really good hearing.

"Yeah but _how_?" She asked; brows furrowed. I got up and stretched my arms.

"I saw him in the forest." I said rolling my eyes. "Gah, your as nosey as mama Rosario."

"Not even." She said throwing a pillow at me. I laughed and threw at her one of my pillows. I missed terribly and ended up hitting her lamp.

"Smooth." She said shaking her head at me picking up the pillow. My face turned red.

"I meant to do that because I know how much you cherish your lamp and about all your fond and precious memories together." I said nodding my head. She shoved the pillow into my arms.

"No." She said simply, the corners of her mouth turned upwards, walking out. I shrugged and threw my pillow on my bed.

I grabbed my towel and some underwear and then contemplated on bringing my I-pod and decided to do so seeing as Elijah had speakers in the bathroom.

I went into the bathroom and connected my I-pod. I started dancing to when I grow up by the pussy cat dolls as it started. I started singing as I went into the shower.

I climbed out of the shower and put on my towel. I started looking around for my clothes and cursed as I realized I didn't bring in any because I was too busy deciding if I should get my I-pod. I sighed; my good mood was _not_ going to be ruined by this.

I quickly put on my panties and bra . I then unplugged my I-pod and put on my earphones. I peeked out the door and saw that the door to Ana's room was wide open and I inhaled and made a run for it, my right hand holding my towel that was wrapped around my body.

I slammed the door shut and locked the door sighing. The song on my I-pod changed to Teenage dream.

"You think I'm pretty,  
Without any makeup on.  
You think I'm funny,  
When I tell the punch line wrong.  
I know you get me,  
So I let my walls come down; down."

I started searching my suitcase for clothes while the volume was all the way on. I some skinny jeans…and a long sleeved shirt. I choose my purple long sleeved turtle neck and grabbed some bright blue socks that were on top of the pile.

"Before you met me,  
I was alright but things,  
Were kinda heavy.  
You brought me to life,  
Now every February,  
You'll be my Valentine; Valentine."

I dropped my towel put some body spray on. I quickly wiggled into my jeans.

"Let's go all, the way tonight.  
No regrets, just love.  
We can dance, until we die.  
You and I.  
We'll be young forever.

You make me,  
Feel like I'm living a,  
Teenage dream;  
The way you turn me on.  
I can't sleep,  
Let's runaway and,  
Don't ever look back; Don't ever look back."

I put my shirt over my head and I started dancing a little, that little uncomfortable situation was pushed back and now I just wanted to continue being in my good mood.

"My heart stops,  
When you look at me.  
Just one touch,  
Now baby I believe.  
This is real so take a chance and,  
Don't ever look back; Don't ever look back."

I grabbed my mousse and bent down spraying some on my hands. I put some on the back of my hair first, and then the sides and then the front side of my hair while singing.

"We drove to Cali,  
And got drunk on the beach.  
Got a motel and,  
Built a fort out of sheets.  
I finally found you,  
My missing puzzle piece; I'm complete.

Let's go all, the way tonight.  
No regrets, just love.  
We can dance, until we die.  
You and I.  
We'll be young forever."

I started dancing again bobbing my head and while I stood in front of the mirror. I scrunched up my hair like crazy, completely focused on making sure it looked curly enough.

"You make me,  
Feel like I'm living a,  
Teenage dream;  
The way you turn me on.  
I can't sleep,  
Let's runaway and,  
Don't ever look back; Don't ever look back.

My heart stops,  
When you look at me.  
Just one touch,  
Now baby I believe.  
This is real so take a chance and,  
Don't ever look back; Don't ever look back."

I grabbed my mascara that was on the hairdresser in front of me and I put some on. I made sure to put on just enough to make them look long but not too much to make them clump up.

"Imma get your heart racing,  
In my skin-tight jeans.  
Be your teenage dream, Tonight;  
Let you put your hands on me,  
In my skin-tight jeans.  
Be your teenage dream;  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight;  
tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight.

You make me,  
Feel like I'm living a,  
Teenage dream;  
The way you turn me on.  
I can't sleep,  
Let's runaway and,  
Don't ever look back; Don't ever look back."

I set my mascara down and picked up my lip gloss and as I applied it I saw something through the reflection: figures. I turned around slowly, eyes wide and the color faded from my face as I stared back at Elijah's wide eyes. I pulled out my earphones as I looked at the row of people that were in a corner of the room, out of my peripheral view.

I just stood there staring at my audience: Ana, Elijah, who had a face on that showed he was scarred for life; Leah who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here and was facing the wall, Seth who was looking down at floor, face red; there was also those two boys whose names I always forgot and got confused as to who was who, and of course Jacob.

"Um…" I said looking around. It seemed like the color came back to my face and with a vengeance because I was a shade of red that would put tomatoes to shame.

"Wow Ana, I'm going to come over to your house more often." Said one of the boys, whose name I didn't know, breaking the silence. I closed my eyes tight and inhaled, this wasn't happening. I heard a noise and I opened my eyes as I heard a growl.

"Man, you are going to be in my dreams from now on, no doubt about it." Said the other boy whose name I didn't know but when I'd find out I'd hunt him down and neuter him, maybe then he wouldn't dream of me.

"Collin." I heard Jacob growl. I'd be visiting Collin later for his spay appointment.

I groaned. "That's what you get for not listening to me when I yelled at you to not take your damn towel off!" growled Elijah. "Your worse than a stripper at a club because at least they don't take it off all the way!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and looked at him blankly. "How would you know?" I asked lifting a brow at him. I saw his cheeks turn red and Leah turn away from the wall, that just seconds ago she was checking out, to glare at him.

"I'm leaving." She stated walking out the door. Elijah started walking after her and when he got at the door he turned around and glared at me.

"Whore." He said, leaving before I could respond.

"Come on Seth, she has her clothes on for the bajillionth time." said Ana rolling her eyes. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Didn't you leave?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah but I came back to get my cell phone because I forgot it and my mom freaks out when I'm not at home and she's not sure where I am even though I tell her I'm at Emily's. That's kind of why pretty much everyone was here…" She said, rolling her eyes.

I nodded at her, still unsure of what to say. There was an awkward silence which I took as a chance to breath in, this is completely normal, I reminded myself, I should be used to stripping in front of an audience after freshmen and sophomore year of living with Stacey who always had guests over in our dorm every single time I came out of the shower, guys and girls, primarily guys.

"So, what are you doing later tonight?" Asked one of the boys, my eyes widened at the mere thought of one of them asking me out.

"She's going to be with me." growled Jacob. I looked up at him, face red, forcing myself to face him after that. He was shaking and he was giving the boys' death glares.

"Sorry, forgot you imprinted on her." said the boy that had tried to ask me out. He looked over at the other boy and nodded at him swiftly.

"We're just going to leave." He said running out of Ana's room along with his friend. I shook my head at them, boys. I bit down on my bottom lip and inhaled as I looked up at Jacob who was still shaking. My brows knitted together.

"Jake…" I said softly, putting a hand on his violently shaking arm.

"Stop." He said firmly, still glaring at the entrance of Ana's room. I recoiled but my hand was still near his arm.

"Jake they're gone." I said searching for his eyes.

"I don't care, I don't like the way they were looking at you." He said through a clenched jaw.

"Jacob, go for a run." suggested Seth, finally looking up but not looking my way.

Without hesitation Jacob opened Ana's window in one swift movement and jumped out. My eyes widened as I ran to Ana's window. The room was on the second floor and wolf man or not that was still pretty high up. I didn't find his limp body on the ground so I bit my bottom lip and took that as a cue that he was okay.

"Well I think we should be going." said Seth hooking his arm with Ana's. Ana turned away and looked up at me. Her eyes locked with mine and I saw her gently pull out of Seth's grasp.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here with Ann." She said giving Seth a soft kiss on his cheek; I looked away from their little moment.

I heard the door close and presumed Seth left and I looked up to see Ana sit down on her bed.

"So…are you gonna teach me how you managed to shake that small thing you call a butt like the way you were?" She asked a smirk on her face. I laughed, and even though it didn't erase everything it helped ease the tension and I felt myself breathing evenly once again.

"Fine." I said grinning at her.

* * *

**Author's note**: So I was all like contemplating if I should put that part or not and I was all like "no it's too awkward." at first. I realized though if I couldn't put this part in then I wouldn't be able to write this one chapter that's coming up soon. Plus, it was also a way of mentally preparing you guys so it wouldn't be a complete shocker.

**Review**, please and thank you, and tell me what you think I'm foreshadowing to. ;)


	43. Author's Note

Author's note:

I'm immensely SORRY, no joke. I just started my first quarter of college and it's all been hectic and chaotic and I at first just thought once I adjusted I'd be able to write but then I made friends, specifically with my neighbors and that's never a smart thing to do if one has no restraint because of the fact distraction is only a few feet away.

Let me get to the point, I have half of last chapter ready since before I started college and now I'm gonna write the other half sometime **this week**. Just know I have not died and to look out for the **next chapter soon**.

_I'm planning on writing for this month_ because I don't start school again until January 3. I hope I can continue writing even when I start school.

I hope you guys aren't too mad. I do intend to finish this fanfic. _Please continue to show your support and I'll make sure to show the hard work_. =D Please and Thank you.


	44. Nice People

I feel SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating. I just started college and it's been hectic, I've been busy everyday so the here it is! I hope I don't disappoint, I want to believe I'm improving as a writer. BTW whole shopping section I wrote three months ago.

**Recap on the whole story**: I recommend re-_reading the chapter from Happy Un-birthday and later _because they seriously help as a refresher. I completely lost my place and was gonna rewrite another Thanksgiving chapter.

Vivian is the main character that's in her junior year of college. She used to date George at the beginning but then she dumped him over the summer. There were two main factors to this and it was due to the fact that she thought he had gotten some chick knocked up and she was already starting to fall for Jake and had been cheating with him. She was working at her aunt's house over the summer as a nanny because her aunt was having economic and mental issues dealing with teenage werewolves and her husband's death.

Ana(Ana Barbara) is Vivian's younger cousin who lives in Forks and is a wolf along with her older brother Elijah who is rough around the edges but still cares and Yazmin who is the cutest thing ever.

Rosemary is Embry's imprint whose socially awkward and super shy but nice.

Vivian's whole family is over Thanksgiving break to celebrate at her aunt's house.

Hours before in the previous chapter Vivian was caught by a couple of the pack members, including her cousins and Jake, dancing "al-natural" in her room.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight

* * *

I ended up calling Alice and Rosemary because I just needed to get out of the house and not see any pack members, _especially _Elijah.

Alice was completely up to hanging out but when I called Rosemary she hesitated but agreed, though I could hear in her voice that she was forcing herself to come along.

"This color would look nice on you." Said Alice holding up a soft pink shirt in front of Ana in Forever21; she scrunched up her nose.

"I don't really like pink." Ana answered. Alice looked at Ana and back at the shirt. I examined the shirt and Alice was right, it did look nice on her.

"What a shame." Alice replied.

"Oh come one Ana, stop trying to be a feminist." I said rolling my eyes at her stubborn behavior. "It really does look nice on you." I said shoving it in her hands, Ana glared at me. "Now go try it on." I told her shoving her in the changing room though, I know I frankly didn't move her a single inch on my own.

"Fine." She said sharply. I heard Rosemary sigh. She was being more silent than usual.

"I don't know why Ana doesn't like pink, it's a cute color." She said.

"It probably has to do with the fact that Ana likes to consider her self tough and not a girly girl. The color pink is associated with the stereotypes of what a "girly girl" is so she tries to avoid it." I said shaking my head.

"Oh." She said staring at the dressing rooms; her head cocked to the side with a pensive look on her face. I looked at her; she really was beautiful. Her dark skin made a nice contrast against her big gray eyes that were framed by long and thick dark eyelashes. She had a nice round face and her skinny body was hidden in baggy clothing. I had a feeling that they weren't baggy because she wanted to make a statement like Ana though, she didn't tell me when I asked her though.

Ana came out of the dressing room and had a scowl on her face.

"Hmmm," Said Alice standing next to me. "Definitely a good color on you. I'm buying you that shirt whether you want me to or not and you're going to wear it next time I see you. Actually…I want to get you a new wardrobe that you need to wear whenever I see you. I don't care if you never wear it other than those times but you need to wear them." Alice said giving Ana puppy dog eyes.

Ana just glared at Alice. I looked back and forth between the two wondering who would end up victorious. Ana's glare softened and she ended up looking away. I rolled my eyes knowing fully well that Alice was fighting a smirk due to the corner of lips twitching upwards.

"Fine, but I better not look ridiculous." Ana said, arms across her chest. Alice squealed and flung herself on Ana causing her to let out a small laugh.

"Shouldn't that hurt?" Asked Rosemary lightly, I turned around and looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Her eyes widened at realizing I had heard her. Alice let go of me and grabbed Ana's hand leading her towards who knows where. I focused my attention on Rosemary who shifted her weight.

"Oh…well…um…it's just, isn't Alice really cold and isn't Ana Barbara really warm?" She asked slowly. I furrowed my brows.

"Hmmm, good point." I said licking my lips. It was like a competition of which element was stronger, whether ice or fire; scientifically speaking they should become gas so if something smells bad we all know whose fault that is. Then again according to Pokemon fire beats ice…

I saw Rosemary put her hands in her pockets and look away. I looked to the side and bit down on my bottom lip. I started humming as I started looking at another rack of clothing.

"Umm, Vivian…?" Rosemary said softly. I stopped humming but didn't turn to look; I saw the cutest long sleeved blue shirt ever. I started feeling the texture, running my hands on the sleeves.

"Yes?" I asked in a high pitch tone. The shirt was so soft.

"Why aren't you…?" She said in the smallest voice ever trailing off in a decrescendo. I furrowed my brows turning to look at her, without taking my hand off the shirt of course.

"Sorry, I didn't hear what you said." I told her.

"I, um…well…I just, um…" She said, her cheeks red and looking down, her hair covering her face.

"What is it?" I asked letting go of my amazingly soft shirt that no one better take.

I heard her exhale and inhale. "I don't want to sound mean but…" she said lifting up her head and looking at me with her brows furrowed and looking at me dead on with a gaze of utter bewilderment. "I don't get how you can be friends with…a…bloodsucker…" She said her lips quiver as she said the last word softly but firmly.

I looked at her with my eyes wide. I guess Embry must have told her about the Cullen's.

I cleared my throat after the longest awkward silence ever.

"Well…" I started. I scratched my head. "Um…well they're not all bad. The Cullen's are the good guys…sorta. Well the pack are the good guys but the Cullen's are the good guys allies…in a way…the pack just doesn't wanna admit it but the Cullen's are." I said nodding to myself.

I saw Rosemary just slightly narrow her eyes at me with her mouth slightly a gape. I shook my head; I probably made no sense at all.

"What I'm trying to say is…Alice is nice. Nice people are nice to have around." I said nodding to myself with a wide smile on my face. "There." I said aloud.

She blinked and gave me a blank look. I looked away and pursed my lips. I heard her sigh.

"I guess that makes sense…I mean, she was nice to me before I knew she was a…you know what, so I guess that means I shouldn't let that affect the way I see her…?" She said trailing off. I looked up and gave her a firm look once I saw that she was searching my face for anything that would be contrary to what she had just say.

"You know I think this could be classified as child abuse." Grumbled Ana pulling at the edges of a skirt she had on. It reached 4 inches above her knees and had ruffled laces. "I feel like one of those ladies of the night." She said with her eyes narrowed. Beside her was Alice with a smile on her face.

"Poppycock, you look cute." She said looking at her. I looked back at Rosemary who was looking at the two still arguing loudly with a small smile on her face.

"I think it looks cute too." Rosemary said. Ana and Alice looked at her. Alice flashed her one of her brilliantly charming smiles and Rosemary looked away slightly blushing.

"I told you." Said Alice smiling at Ana. Ana kept on tugging at the edges of the skirt.

"I think you look like a beautiful whore." I said loudly and clearly. Ana just glared at me as I grinned at her. She crossed her arms around her chest.

"You're getting it." Alice said. She looked around and scanned the racks. She reached for a shirt. "Ooooh this looks super cute too." She said holding it up to Ana. I saw Ana shake her head and I just smiled and rolled my eyes. I looked back at Rosemary who was looking at a shelf of graphic-tees.

I decided to go back to my shirt that was, thank the lord, still there.

Once we were done shopping we started heading back home. I held my shopping bag that was on my lap. I had a small smile on my face during the whole car ride back.

Alice laughed as she drove with only one hand on the wheel and looking at Ana who was grumbling something in the passenger seat. Alice looked so carefree even though she was driving way past the three digits speed limit on wet concrete. The sun was, faintly, shinning though so I hoped it was drying the concrete as she was driving.

I stuck my hand into my bag and felt the shirt that Alice had bought me. I wondered how in the world Alice had enough money to buy everyone so much stuff. Plus was it really worth spending that much money to have us as company? That made me sound like I was selling myself as a prostitute and she was some old man in desperate need of company.

I looked up at Alice again who was talking animatedly with hand motions and a high pitch voice. She was wonderful, charming and witty, how in the world could she not have friends? I guess the only problem was that she was kind of a vampire; some people might actually find that cool though. Then again, she probably couldn't tell anyone and we were the only people other than the Cullen's and the pack that knew her secret.

"Look a cute little squirrel!" Said Rosemary sitting beside me. I snapped into reality and turned to look at her. She was pointing towards the outside of the car directly in front of us. I heard Alice groan and heard and felt the car go faster.

I furrowed my brows and it wasn't until I heard a subtle thump that I realized what had happened.

"Squirrel killer." I said.

"Look, if you've lived as long as I have you'd understand how annoying squirrels are when driving." Said Alice fixing her rearview mirror. I saw her through the mirror looking at me, her sunglasses lowered to look me in the eyes. "They just stand there in front of you saying, "here I am, run me over"." She said her eyes narrowed.

I burst out laughing and her theory. "If you say so Alice."

I saw Ana cock her a brow. "Oh yeah, definitely, squirrels are pure evil. Good thing you got them before they got us." She said nonchalantly.

"What?" Rosemary asked. I turned and looked at her, she had her brows slightly furrowed and her lips slightly parted.

"Don't worry about it." I told her. She gave me a look but then sat back and gave me a small smile instead.

Alice dropped off Rosemary at her house and then dropped off Ana and I at my aunt's house.

Ana grabbed all off her bags and walked inside, after thanking Alice. I looked back at Alice as I slowly got out of her car taking my sweet time.

"Thank you for today." I told her as I closed the door.

"No problem. So what's up with Rosemary?" She asked me softly. I licked my lips.

"I'm not sure." I said looking toward the house. I looked back at Alice. "She's really nice though." I told her nodding.

She sighed. "Yeah I know, but she's a little weird." She then paused and looked up at me. "Then again, who am I to talk?" She said flashing me a smile.

"Eh, we all have our quirks, she's just really shy and sweet. It's nothing we're used to." I said giving her a grin. She coked her brow.

"Oh, ha ha." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "I don't get how she didn't let me get her new clothing. The ones she had on…looked years old and not her size in the least bit." She said taking off her sunglasses.

I cocked my head to the side. I thought back to her outfit, it had ripped pockets and both of her sleeves had holes on the edges, the kind I used to make when I'd bite the sleeves of my sweaters when I was younger.

I just nodded.

"Hmmm, that Rosemary is an odd one…I like her." She said flashing one more smile before sliding on her sunglasses once again, lifting her hand up to me as a wave. I backed away and not a second passed did she drive away.

I started walking inside with my new shirt, when I heard a rustle. I whipped my head around, my eyes widening as I looked around, clutching my shopping bag to my chest.

I didn't see anything so I simply turned back around towards the door, only to stumble on my own feet. Before me stood Paul, looking me up and down. I gave him a look, what in the world was he doing?

I shifted my weight as I felt his gaze land onto where my shopping bag was, on to my precious. I moved my bag away behind me. If he thought he was getting my new shirt he was dead wrong. I glared at him causing him to laugh out loud.

"Someone's a little overly defensive. What do you have in there, new panties? I'm sure Jacob would love to know." He said giving me a smirk. I just glared at him more feeling my cheeks redden.

"No, it's a shirt." I told him. I saw him nod.

"Oh, I think you should have just gone with the panties, the less clothing the better. Am I right?" He asked cocking a brow while smirking down at me. I took a step back.

"No." I said. He gave me a look and finally I realized he probably knew, hell, or _saw _what had happened earlier today. I felt my cheeks flush and I saw his smirk get wider, as if that were possible, and take a few steps closer to me.

"You know, I never would have guessed you would be a butter face but damn, if you put a paper bag over you heard and put some duck tape on you then I'd totally do you." He said nonchalantly. I stared at him, eyes wide. "Close that mouth of yours, flies might go in."

It took me probably a minute later to close my mouth and glare at him. I then realized he was mere inches away from me now. He swiftly grabbed my wrist and I looked up at him, brows knitted together.

"What are you do-" but then I stop myself noticing that he was leaning down. A small gasp escaped my lips as I felt my bag slid out of my grasp. I turned my face to the side and I tried to pull my hand out of his grasp.

I heard a growl and I felt Paul instantly let go of his grip around me. Less than a second and I saw a flash of fur pass by me and jump onto Paul, or what used to be Paul, in his place was a large wolf now. Growls escaped their muzzles and it looked like they were having a stand off, or a staring contest. The other wolf won.

I saw both of them leave in to the forest and I just stood there, feet away from my aunt's house unsure if I should go in or not. Seconds later, I saw Quil coming out of the forest with only his trademark cut-off pants.

He approached me and gave me a look. "You just love getting in problems, don't you?"

I thought for a second, did I? "Nah, problems just love me, I think they wanna marry me or something." I said waving my hand. I bit down on my lip though, what the cow was wrong with me? I never was one to get into problems; I was the one that heard everyone else getting into problems thus why I figured being a social worker would be beneficial.

"Uh huh." He simply said giving me a look. "So I saw what happened."

I felt my cheeks turn red, I saw his eyes widen and his cheeks turn red as well, though it wasn't so easily noticeable because of his dark skin.

"I wasn't referring to that." He said; he coughed. "I meant that little exchange between Paul and you. I doubt Elijah and especially Jake are gonna be okay with that."

I wondered what Elijah would do, images of him came to my head: him gagging at the mere thought, him laughing not believing that one of his best friends would find his younger cousin semi "do-able" as I heard he's like to call it.

I then bit my lip as I wondered what Jake would do. I shook my head not wanting to go there.

"I can't tell you not to tell them…it'd be super awkward if you did tell them… but with your little mind powers I highly doubt that'd be an option." I said thinking out loud.

He shrugged his shoulders; "I doubt I could do anything to prevent them from finding out so I might as well tell them." I looked away and sighed.

"'Kay." I said biting down on my lip. I looked at my aunt's house and I saw my shopping bag on the freshly wet ground. I bent down to pick it up and I looked up to see Quil looking at the house.

"I don't think anyone could hear anything." He said still looking inside the house. I looked towards the house too. I guess his spidey-senses told him everything was a-okay.

I nodded and gave him a small smile. "Okay." I told him clutching my bag. I looked at him. "Thank you, Quil." I told him trying to widen my smile. He smiled back at me faintly and then he left.

I sighed and decided to trudge along towards my aunt's house where I could already smell dinner in the making.

* * *

**Author's note**: I hope this wasn't that bad, I haven't written any non-fiction these past few months, I was too busy being drilled on how to write essays with a week in advance notice on the prompt.

Tell me what you think, _**review**_ that's all I ask. Please and thank you!

P.S. NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING OUT **MONDAY NIGHT** OR **TUESDAY AFTERNOON**!


	45. The Necklaces

Here's the next chapter, it's out sooner than I thought it would be. I hope you enjoy.

Thank you **Amber** for reviewing, I'm glad to know you liked it. Hope to hear from you, and hopefully everyone else again.

Oh and I'm glad to know I have some new readers as well, such as **ell'kay-runswithwolves**

P.S. for those of you that may have somehow noticed, I took off the definition of what a trainwreck means. I got it from wikipedia as soon as I finished my first chapter and was deciding to put it on fanfiction. I was thinking of a title and the song "Trainwreck" by Demi Lovato was stuck in my head so I was all like, "I guess I'll name it that." But then I started thinking of what a trainwreck meant and after I came up with some conclusions I decided to google it. I've been trying to use that definition to morph my story and use it as a plotline; it was mostly there for myself and because I thought it might be somewhat beneficial for my readers but I

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

As I went inside all the scents hit me, I think I was in heaven. Yummy non-dinning hall food was what I always looked forward to during breaks.

I sighed as I walked inside the kitchen, to find my mother, aunt and grandmother all doing something. My mother was hovering over the stove mixing something in the pans, my aunt was preparing the chicken and my grandmother was sitting down on the table chopping up some vegetables.

"Yum." I said with a smile on my face.

"I bet it'd be even better if you helped." Said my mother, not looking away from her pots and pans. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nah, I bet it'll taste amazing without me." I said backing away.

"Nonsense." Said my grandmother looking up at me. "Come sit here." She said pulling out a chair beside her.

"Um…well…I um, have to study for finals." I told her. I couldn't even remember if I brought over my textbooks to study I just knew me plus cooking was not a good idea.

"Oh come on Vivian, don't you cook at your apartment?" Asked my aunt. I shook my head.

"I mostly eat at one of the dinning halls at my school or Meg will make something." I said. I saw my grandmother narrow her eyes at me.

"So you're telling me you can't cook?" She asked. She turned and looked over at my aunt. "Didn't she cook when she stayed over the summer?" My aunt nodded.

"Sit here." My grandmother said, patting the seat next to her harder. I sighed. "Help me chop up the vegetables. You need to learn how to make posole else you'll never find a husband that won't find you useless." She said. I sighed louder this time and lowered my head.

My grandmother had found it her mission in life to marry Elijah and I off ever since my grandfather died. They had been married since she turned fifteen and a year later had my mother then my aunt. Years later they immigrated to the United States and they lived and loved each other with a passion until he died 3 years ago, on my first month of college.

I swiftly grabbed one of the tomatoes and washed it as I bit the inside of my cheek. She meant well, I reminded myself. She just wanted Elijah and I to be happy but she was a little too blunt about it.

It felt like forever until Ana came inside the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice. I gave her pleading look behind my grandmother's back as I chopped my bajillionth tomato. She simply flashed me a sympathetic look but I saw her turning her heels away, so it was every women for herself.

"Ana Barbara," My grandmother called her name in Spanish. Ana froze dead on the spot.

"Yes?" She asked not turning away.

"You should help us, you probably have nothing better to do so take a seat." She said. I saw Ana purse her lips and slowly trudge towards the seat next to me.

We worked like ants, in a group and as we worked on the dinner I could hear Elijah and my father's voice coming from the living room as they watched the football game. I saw the pain that Ana was going in not knowing what was happening in the game, she kept on trying to twist and crane her neck different ways to allow her to see what was going on to no avail.

I heard Ana groan and I simply gave her a forced smile. It could be worse…knock on wood! I thought frantically looking for wood. I knocked on the wooden table and when I stopped freaking out I saw Ana giving me a look. I simply smiled at her.

"Can you stop humming?" asked Ana minutes later. I turned and looked at her, she was looking straight at me. I looked away.

"I was humming?" I asked. She nodded, I simply gave her a look and went back to chopping the lettuce, and I saw Ana grab another onion to chop.

My grandmother got up to go to the bathroom and I got up to turn the radio on. I found out during the summer that my aunt had a radio inside the kitchen. I turned it on and changed it to my station that I found during one of those days I was left alone in the house bored out of my mind. I sat back down as a song I didn't recognize started playing.

I kept on making the tamales in the silence of the clattering of pots and pans, the noise of Ana grumbling, my aunt talking to the chicken as she finished putting the last touches, my uncle used to call her the chicken whisperer, he used to jokingly say that was the only way she could get the chicken to not burn or taste nauseating. My mom was mumbling, what over the years I learned was, the instructions engraved in her mind as she sprinkled salt.

So the kitchen wasn't that silent and as soon as "Girl's just wanna have fun" started playing I made it less silent by singing out loud in my off key voice.

"I come home in the morning light  
My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh, mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, just wanna have fun

The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells, "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh, daddy dear, you know you're still number one  
And girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, just wanna have"

I started bobbing my head as I saw Ana shaking her head at me. I saw my aunt stop talking to the chicken and instead start dancing.

I nudged Ana and she just rolled her eyes at me. I kept on smiling and bobbing my head.

"That's all they really want, is some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun

Girls, they wanna  
They wanna have fun  
Girls, they wanna have"

I sang to her. I lifted my brows as I got up and pulled her up and started dancing. She simply gave me a look.

"Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have

That's all they really want, is some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun"

I kept on dancing and I saw her smile at me and start bobbing her head as well. I started doing the sprinkler and she did the robot. I heard my mom laugh and I turned to see my aunt dancing with the chicken and we all started laughing.

My aunt grabbed my mom instead, catching her off guard and start spinning her. My mom kept on laughing and Ana and I started doing the Macarena.

"Girls, they wanna  
They wanna have fun  
Girls, they wanna have

They just wanna  
They just want  
They just wanna  
They just want

That's all they really want, some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun"

By the end of the song all that could be heard was laughter.

When we were done cooking I went upstairs to change. I made sure to check the whole room and look the door. I put on my new purple long sleeved shirt that felt so soft against my skin; it enhanced my body and made me feel all snuggled and warm. I slid on a pair of black skinny jeans and my wanna-be looking black ugg boots.

I put on my earrings and I looked for a necklace in my jewelry box. I didn't know what I was looking for until I realized that it wasn't there. I furrowed my brows wondering what that _it_ I was looking for was. Seconds passed and I realized I was looking for my locket necklace that I was so used to wearing, even after so many months without wearing it I for some reason had found myself looking for it.

I hit my forehead. "Stupid." I mumbled to myself. I gave it back to George along with all of those other presents he gave me. I sighed and instead found another necklace and tied it around my necklace; it was the turquoise colored rose that Caroline had gotten for my 18th birthday. I wore it the whole year as a way to remember her because by then I was in college and I missed her with my whole heart. The next year the necklace George had gotten for me replaced it for most of the time.

I sighed as I held my brown curly hair in piles on top of my head, the ends hanging down, barely touching my shoulders. I looked in the mirror on top of Ana's bureau and I was pleased to see the way my necklace looked. I then examined my face. I need to tweeze my eyebrows. I need to re-apply some mascara and I needed to-

I heard the door knock. I sighed and let my hair drop and went towards the door. I opened the door and when I saw who it was a smile spread across my face. I wanted to hug him and I let myself hug him with all my might.

"Jake." I said in a high pitch voice. He pulled me away slightly, his brows slightly furrowed.

"Why are you hugging me like you haven't seen me in years?" He asked me, a teasing tone in his voice. I licked my lips and furrowed my brows. The last time I saw him was…this morning when that awkward situation happened, Thanksgiving dinner and the time before that was my first night back when he gave me my midnight booty-call.

"Because that's what it feels like." I told him simply. He smiled at me and I saw his eyes soften.

"Oh Viv." He said planting a kiss on my forehead. I looked up and smiled at him. I had forgotten how he was unbelievably taller than me he was. I was 5 foot 10 so it was odd; he was probably a whole 2/3's of a foot taller than me. He was probably around 6 foot 5 or something.

"So, whatcha' doing?" I asked him.

"I came to be with my girlfriend, why, is that a crime now?" He asked teasingly, I saw the lack of lightness in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Jake, I'm sorry for being…stupid and giving everyone a strip tease." I said, face red nuzzled in his wide and muscular chest. My, was this the most comfort-ablest pillow on earth.

I heard him sigh and pull me away from him slightly. My eyes widened and I felt my face lose its color as I stared into his dark eyes. I saw him shake his head at me.

"I'm not mad at you for that if that's what you think." He said softly, his dark smoldering eyes making me melt…I mentally snapped my fingers at myself and shook my head, we could be all lovey-dovey after he told me why there was still that look in his eyes.

"Babe," I started holding his gaze with my eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing." He said quickly. My eyes narrowed.

"Don't be like that, if there's something wrong you need to tell me." I told him. He sighed and I saw him shove his hands into his jeans pockets. Another new pair, I took in his outfit and noticed he was wearing a snug button up shirt and his hair was combed back and shorter than yesterday, it looked like he had gotten a buzz cut.

I cleared my throat in order to prevent me from chocking on my saliva because I swear to Santa Claus I was drooling. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Jake…what's up?" I asked him, firmer. He sighed louder and I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent from sighing louder out of frustration.

"It's just…I was hoping your grandmother might…be impressed…or at least give me a shot if she saw me dressed properly and not like I just got off of patrolling five minutes before." He said simply, looking away from me. I followed his gaze and noticed he was looking outside of Ana's window. It was raining again, big surprise there.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Oh Jake, you don't need to impress mama Rosario, you don't even need to impress my mom or my dad. All that matters is that I'm madly and deeply in love with you and screw the rest of the world." I told him, a forced smile on my face. He shook his head and looked back at me, deep in my eyes.

"Vivian, I know that's not true, that over anything I can tell your family is a key priority and I respect that so I need to get them to like me…the way they _love him_." He sneered. My eyes widened, all I could do was stare into those eyes of his.

"Jacob, you are amazing and there is absolutely no competition, I'm with you, not him. Like it or not, my family while get over it." I said once I found my voice. I should of smacked him upside the head for thinking that.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Easier said then done. I just…I don't know…"

"I think-" I was cut off my cell phone vibrating. I looked around and noticed that little sucker was on top of Ana's bureau. I could tell that it was a phone call but I shook my head. It stopped ringing. "Like I was saying, I think that you have nothing to-"

My cell phone started vibrating again. I groaned and I saw Jacob roll his eyes at me. "Sorry." I mumbled heading towards my cell phone that had stopped vibrating and grabbing it. I was about to turn it off when I notice there was a text from Caroline; I bite my bottom lip. I'd just read it.

I opened the text and read three numbers that made me freeze on my spot. I swallowed and then exhaled. It couldn't be that bad…maybe I read it wrong. I checked the message again and notice that the nine was a nine and not a four.

I immediately dialed her cell phone. I turned and faced Jacob and gave him a quick apologetic face. The phone dialed once and immediately Caroline answered.

"I see you finally got my 911." She replied coolly. I licked my lips.

"Sorry, I was helping cook and I just saw my cell phone." I told her. "What's wrong?" I asked her. I heard her suck in air.

"My grandma." She said shortly. I bit down on my bottom lip. I've met Caroline's grandmother a couple times, she was a cute little old lady that was deaf and blind out of old age but was the cutest little thing when she interpreted everything wrong.

"What about her?" I asked, after a pause. I heard her clear her throat subtly.

"We're at the hospital," She said her voice as smooth and even as ever. "…she had a heart attack after dinner, I was arguing with my mom about something and then…I brought up my dad and then she..." She said, her voice breaking and I fought the instinct to run over there and hug her for dear life.

I opened my mouth and closed it. What was there to say in these situations, it's okay and fine never works because it's not fine.

"How is she?" I managed to choke after a whole minute passed by of Caroline crying. Now Caroline was never big on crying, she didn't cry when her boyfriend that she thought was the one when she was sixteen broke up with her a week later after they…did the deed. She didn't cry when her father left claiming that he was seeing another women and had a whole other family when we started high school, hell she didn't even cry when her goldfish ran away but now she was full heartedly crying.

"I don't know…" She said, sniffling. "Hold up." She told me. I heard footsteps and heard her blow her nose. "The doctors keep going in and out without saying anything. I swear; doctors are annoying." She grumbled, her voice perfectly even and almost back to the voice I knew and loved.

I just laughed quietly. "True dat. So where's your mom?" I asked. Caroline's mother was probably one of the sweetest person ever that was always there for Caroline, whether she wanted her there or not. Her mother took us wherever we wanted at anytime and always invited me over to her house for dinner or on any trips they would take together. My mother was really fond of her seeing as they saw each other all the time.

I heard Caroline sigh. "I think she's at the cafeteria getting coffee or something. That's kinda why I called you…I didn't want to be left alone." She said. I smiled slightly.

"You're not, I'm always here and don't you forget that. No matter what." I told her.

"I know." She said softly. "So," She said louder. "What are you doing?"

I blinked. I looked around Ana's room and I saw Jacob sitting on her bed looking tentatively at me. I blinked again and I instantly was brought back to the reality.

"I'm um, just chilling with Jacob." I told her, we weren't having a deep conversation right before I noticed her text, nope, not at all.

"Your boy toy?" She asked. I nodded, I noticed his brow cock and I felt me cheeks turn warm.

"Er, he's my boyfriend, remember Caroline, we talked about this." I said running a hand threw my hair.

"I know I know, I prefer calling him your boy-toy though." She said teasingly.

I just laughed. I don't think he'd like that very much." I said scratching my head.

"I just wont say it in front of him." I saw Jake roll his eyes.

"Um, Caroline…he can kinda hear you." I told her.

"Psh, I doubt his hearing is that good." She said.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "That's not it, you're just really loud." I told her with a smile spread across my face.

"Oh, damn, no wonder everyone is staring at me." She said.

I scoffed. "Nah, it's cuz you're sexy."

"Ha, I wish." She said. "Oh I see my mom coming back with two cups of coffee. I gotta go." She said.

I bt down on my bottom lip. "Remember, if you're not feeling well, tell me." I told her sternly.

"Yes yes I know. I swear I'm the mature one out of both of us, not you." She said, and she was right but she was also the reckless one.

"If you say so, just remember-"

"Text 911, yeah I know Viv, bye. Go back to your boy toy just remember, no glove no love." She said in a high pitch voice. I just laughed at her shaking my head.

"Bye!" I said hanging up. My face was red as I looked at Jacob who was just staring at me. I looked away and put my phone back on Ana's bureau.

"Why would she text 911?" He asked.

I blinked. "Oh, well, um," I started, tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. "Ever since we started college freshmen year we've been busy. It was our way of not avoiding texts during emergencies, whether it be about bad break ups or boy problems or accidents." I said.

"Have there been a lot of those?" He asked grabbing me around the waist and pulling me closer to him towards the bed.

"Hmm, well I don't really have them, it was mostly just when I was wandering around campus or downtown by myself at night and got paranoid. Things around campus are pretty far away and at night the campus may look beautiful because it's a forest but it's also…daunting to walk around in the pitch darkness by myself." I said.

"Why don't you walk with someone like your roommates or your friends?" He asked, his eyes flooding with emotions. I shook my head.

"No, all of our schedules are different from each other and plus it's just something I need to start getting used to."

"Did you not have late night classes before?" He asked me.

"Oh I did but I used to have people walk with me because my night classes were usually g.e.'s and I usually had someone else on my floor taking that class with me but now I live off campus and I'm taking classes more concentrated on my major and I don't really talk to anyone in my classes." I said sighing as I sat down beside him, his arms around my waist loosening but he didn't take them off. I put my head on his shoulder.

"What about Caroline?" He asked. I sighed deeply.

"Caroline…is a complex human being, as we all are but she's just…" I sighed not able to find the words. "She's completely independent but not." I said. I looked up at him and saw him with his brows furrowed. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it." I told him wrapping my around him as much as I could. "Or anything in general, just let me hold you."

"Don't you mean let _me_ hold _you_." He said smirking at me with the light back in his eyes. I glared at him with a small smile on my face.

"Look it's not my fault my arms aren't super long." I told him sticking out my tongues at him. He sighed and looked down, he then looked back at me with a grin on his face.

"Oh well, I guess they'll just have to do for now." He said in a serious voice though his grin said otherwise. I rolled my eyes at him and just kissed him on the mouth. Everything was pushed to the back of my mind and I hoped the same for him as well and that it would stay like this forever.

* * *

**Author's note**: So there was a lot around the end, for any of you annoyed about the fact that I talked a lot about Caroline and her family, chillax, I love Caroline and you'll see what's up later.

_Review_, please and thank you.


	46. Barbie and Batman?

Sorry for not updating sooner, I wasn't home for a couple of days and then my friends have been hijacking me lately but I doubt I'm gonna go out anytime soon so I'm gonna try to keep updating regularly from now on.

To **br-girl** next chapter will be dedicated to mostly Vivian and Jacob but this one is a bit of a filler, but an important one. **Ell'kay-runswithwolves** I'm glad how that you liked Embry imprinting on Rosemary.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight. I own the story plot and my own characters, which sadly does not include Alice, the pack and unfortunately not Jacob.

* * *

Dinner Friday night was…uneventful. I received no feedback from Jake as to why he sounded upset and I decided not to push it out of him.

It was noon on Saturday, _the_ Saturday; the day before I'm supposed to go home. I had just finished showering and was putting on a long sleeved shirt, some jeans, a sweatshirt and my pair of moccasins.

I heard a sneeze and automatically knew it was Ana. All last night her, Elijah and my brother were sneezing like crazy; there must be something going around. My mother opposed my idea of putting all three of them in a bubble so that they wouldn't contaminate us and instead threatened to put me in a bubble, until I agreed.

Upon complete contradiction of my bubble idea my mother put me on sick people duty; I was to help the contaminated one, Aka Ana, not die and instead infect the house with their disease until we all die, joy.

I went into Ana's room, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Hey, Ana Banana." I said. I looked inside of her room, where I was also living in until tomorrow, and I saw all the used tissues scattered all over her bed. She was just lying down on her bed with her covers on and a hand on her tissue box.

I bit down on my bottom lip, being sick for finals was not an ideal situation. I need to be at my healthiest and with a superfluous amount of energy.

Ana sniffed and looked at me, her dark brown eyes looked blood shot and the circles under her eyes were darker than before.

"Ann…" Ana moaned. I looked down at her and decided to poke her…quickly, I didn't want to get infected but I've always loved poking dead bodies of people that aren't actually dead. Ana simply squirmed, which I took as her being on the verge of death because otherwise she would of punched me or something.

"I hate you." She mumbled, looking at me with a funky expression, it looked like she was making a thizz face, a popular norcal move that when dancing you make a face like you smell pee, it's not very pretty.

"Are you glaring at me?" I asked her. I saw her expression intensify so I looked away at the wall, which was a very nice shade of white.

Ana sneezed again and I scratched my head. I noticed her reaching for a tissue and blowing in it. I scrunched up my nose.

"I'm gonna go get a bag to clean that up." I told her, pointing at her bed with all the dirty tissues. She grunted and I walked downstairs and grabbed a trash bag, which was right under the sink. I went upstairs and gathered up all the tissues and then walked outside to the backyard.

I was holding the trash bag as far away from me as my arm would reach the whole time and I quickly threw it in the dumpster. I yawned as I turned around to walk towards the house. I looked up at the sky, it was filled with clouds, they were thin but I still put my hood on.

I started to walk towards the house until I heard a rustling of leaves; I froze in place. I bit down on my bottom lip and slowly turned around towards the trees behind me and I saw a large shadow move amongst the trees. My eyes widened and I quickly ran inside the house. I slammed the door shut and kept on running even when my mother was yelling at me to not run inside the house and be more careful with the door.

I went into Ana's room and I saw her eyes closed and balled up on her bed. I put my hands on my hips and then I breathed out realizing I had been holding in my breath. I took a peek through Ana's window and I saw nothing. I then pursed my lips. It was probably a raccoon or something, I shook my head; it was too big to be a raccoon.

It could have been a psycho killer out in the woods, or maybe just a young couple out frolicking in the woods…it was probably the psycho killer. Or maybe, it was a tyrannosaurus rex or maybe it could of just been deer. I was on many occasions scared by some deer that would just jump out of nowhere at any time of day on campus.

I sighed, it could of simply been one of the pack members just training, patrolling, or hell just shifting for the freedom of it. I laughed slightly at myself, they were probably laughing at me for freaking out. I rolled my eyes as I left the room, to go wash my hands in the bathroom; my heart beating back at its normal pace.

I grabbed my cell phone, put it in my pants pocket and went downstairs. I found Yazmin playing with her dolls in the living room. I grabbed the remote on top of the TV and sat down on one of the couches. I turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels.

"Oh Beatrice, I love you." She said in her best impression of a deep voice, for an eight-year-old girl it really wasn't saying much.

"Oh Hanky-Pankey, I wish I could say the same…but my heart belongs to another man." She said in a very high pitch voice, which for an eight-year-old girl is saying _a lot_. I cringed slightly.

"But Beatrice…I can't live without you." I lifted a brow and instead looked down at "Hankey-Pankey" which was played by Ken and in Yazmin's other hand was "Beatrice", played by Barbie.

"I'm sorry Hankey-Pankey but I'm in love with Batman." Said Yazmin, as she bounced "Beatrice" up and down in her hand. I looked back at the TV, still playing a commercial instead of Phineas and Ferb like it said it was. I sighed mumbling how TV lies.

"BATMAN?" "Hankey-Pankey" yelled angrily, through it sounded more like a growl in Yazmin's normal voice. She'd be a cute puppy.

"Yes, he keeps me safe unlike you." Said "Beatrice" though Yazmin was sticking out her tongue at "Hankey-Pankey" whom she was holding on her left hand.

"But Beatrice, I can protect you too plus I gave you this house." Said "Hankey-Pankey" as Yazmin made him float around her Barbie Dream House. I just licked my lips. "Our children are gonna grow up here."

"No Hankey-Pankey, I'm gonna go live in the Bat cave with Batman."

"You're afraid of the dark." "Hankey-Pankey" countered.

"I'll have Batman to protect me. Bye!" She said in a high-pitched voice as she moved "Beatrice" side-to-side, humming happily to Jesse McCartney's Beautiful soul. She went to the other side of Barbie's Dream House where I saw a Batman action figure was located. It looked faded and had maker marks on it and as I looked closer I realized it had probably belonged to Elijah.

I saw her hold Batman up and opening her mouth. "Why does Barbie..er, Beatrize like Batman? It's Barbie…aren't Barbie and Ken forever destined to be? That's what happened in Toy Story 3, they knew it was meant to be." I asked, running a hand threw my hair. I heard in the background Phineas say "Ferb I know what we're gonna do today!" but I just stared at Yazmin who simply rolled her eyes at me.

"That's the thing, Barbie and Ken are only meant to be because Barbie was never allowed to meet other guys, Ken's the only guy "Barbie" so of course Barbie is just gonna be with him, she has no other choice." She said giving me a look with a hand on her hip. I just narrowed my eyes at her; she made it sound like it was obvious but after years of playing with a whole toy trunk full of dolls and accessories I never contemplated that fact.

"Until Batman came along." I said slowly. She nodded her head quickly.

"She has options now and she chose Batman even though now she's gonna live in a cave because true love conquers all…even fear." She said. I gave her a look.

"You know Batman is Bruce Wayne." I told her. She blinked and looked at me blankly.

"Who?" It was my turn to look at her blankly.

"Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne enterprises? The millionaire." I stated. She looked away and down at Batman.

"Huh, I guess that means the cave will have lights then." She said smiling at Barbie. I ran a hand through my hair.

"And that Barbie and Batman will live in a mansion together." I said monotonly. I saw Yazmin look back at me and shake her head.

"Where would the adventure in that be?" She said and before I could even think of a response she started making kissing noises. I rolled my eyes and went back to watching TV as my mind reeled.

After watching TV for a couple of hours Elijah came in and sat on the couch next to me. He looked at me and then down at Yazmin who was still playing.

"You know what, assbreath you should play with Yazzy, she looks lonely." Said Elijah nonchalantly. I shook my head and Miney got up and started jumping up and down.

"Yeah!" She said clapping her hands together.

"You heard the girl, umm, assbreath can be the baby." Said Elijah smirking at me.

Yazmin nodded her head. "That's perfect! Beatrice and Batman have five kids and I can't play with all of them."

My eyes widened as I stared at her. "They sure got busy."

"No Biba, they _are _busy, it takes a lot of work to take care of babies." She said nodding; she then paused. "Well…that's what mommy says but Beatrice and Batman don't have problems taking care of the babies." She said. I lifted my brows at her.

"If you say so." I said biting down my lip to resist rolling my eyes. I heard Elijah laugh and then I went on the floor next to Yazmin and I crossed my legs. She handed me the five babies and I sighed.

I heard the channel change and Elijah sneeze. I narrowed my eyes at him as I saw his legs go on the couch.

"Get off my lawn you crazy kids!" Yelled Yazmin, in her best impression of an old lady.

I laughed as I moved the babies, who were now supposedly tweens, across what was the neighbors "lawn".

I had been playing with Yazmin for a couple of hours when I heard my phone ring. I figured it must have been Alice, she was on her way back to Russia where the rest of her family was staying at. She had dropped off early this morning to say goodbye and she promised she'd text me to say she landed safely.

I pulled out my phone and read the caller id; it said Jacob. I furrowed my brows and answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, I'll be at your house in thirty minutes. Dress warm and comfy." He said. I lifted a brow.

"Gah, you sound like my mother." I teased. I heard him sigh.

"You'll understand, plus knowing you you'll complain if I don't warn you." He said; I could almost feel him rolling his eyes at me.

"Fine." I said firmly. "So where are we going?" I asked him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He said. I glared at the wall as if it were him.

"Jacob…" I whined.

"See you. Bye." He said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Fine, bye." I hung up and then sighed. I looked down at my outfit, I looked…like I was bumming it out today…which I had been but there was no need for it to show.

I noticed Yazmin was looking at me curiously. "Who was it?" She asked me.

"Oh it was Jake, apparently we're going out." I told her.

"Where?" She asked; brows furrowed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just out. He was being a meany-face and wouldn't tell me where." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Boys." She said shaking her head.

"Ugh, girls." Muttered Elijah, he sounded congested. I turned and looked at him, eyes narrowed. He sneezed and I scrunched up my nose and looked away.

"I'm gonna go get ready, 'kay?" Yazmin simply nodded.

I got up and went upstairs and put hairspray on my hair to control the frizziness and I brushed my teeth and went potty. I went back downstairs and I saw Yazmin was still playing with her dolls and Elijah was still sneezing.

I told my mom I was going out with Jake, which I received a roll of her eyes and I answered with a smile and me running out of the guest room before she told me no. Forty minutes later, not that I was counting, I heard the door knock.

I raced to the door but I saw Elijah had gotten there before me; he sniffled. "You here for Big foot?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him not moving towards the door.

"I'm here for Vivian." Replied Jake, with a stern tone in his voice.

"Exactly, Big foot." He said sneezing.

"You're lucky you're sick." Replied Jake. I saw Elijah cock a brow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elijah asked, he then sneezed into his shoulder.

"That you and your friend Paul just love to harass Vivian." He growled. Elijah just furrowed his eyebrows.

He then yawned and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. "Look, I'm kind of sick right now so I don't like this hostility I'm sensing from you, Jake, and frankly right now I don't give a rats-ass what Paul did or what you think of me." He said sneezing into his shoulder.

There was a brief pause and I thought that was my cue, I started when I heard Elijah sneeze again.

"You're sick." Jacob slowly.

"Yeah." Elijah said looking away. "Fuck off."

"Just saying, nobody has gotten sick in the pack since they turned." Jacob pointed out sharply. Elijah scratched his head.

"So is Ana but you know that we ain't nobody's." Elijah said sneezing again. "We're not completely immune…" He said trailing off.

"Oh." Said Jacob. There was another brief pause and I made my way to the door. I poked my way outside the door where I saw Jacob was in a pair of jeans and a hoodie, the corner of his lips were downward and he had a crinkle in his forehead. My eyes widened.

"You're not half naked!" I said, mouth slightly a gape. He blinked at me and the corner of his lips twitched upward.

"Only for you." He said winking at me. I blushed but then seconds later I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"A bad thing." Said Elijah closing the door on us. The closing of the door shoved me forward and into Jacob's chest, after hitting my head of course.

I pouted as I raised my hand to rub my head. "Ow." I said. I put my hand down and instead kept on pouting. Jacob then kissed the top of my head and I smiled instantly.

"So where we going?" I asked him as he pulled away from me only to grab my hand and intertwine his fingers with mine.

"You'll see." He said smiling down at me, his eyes crinkled at their corners grinning at me. I crossed my arms around my chest and groaned but then I bit down my lip. Maybe he'd take me to Disneyland if I was lucky.

"Kay but let me warn you, I left my Mickey Mouse ear at home so we'll most likely need to buy a new set." I told him nodding. He just looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Uh, I don't think you'll be needing that." He said shaking his head at me.

"Just wearing the shorts and tail isn't cool though." I said as he guided me towards his rabbit.

"You have Mickey Mouse shorts and a tail?" He asked cocking a brow. I nodded vigorously.

"Of course, that's the only way to go to Disneyland…and to my brother's birthday parties even though he says he's embarrassed to be seen with me, where he got that from I don't know because I've been told I look pretty nifty in spandex shorts." I said giving him a wink.

"I'll make sure to remember that." He said opening the passenger door. I'm sure he had a folder where he put all of this stuff.

"Wait a minute, why do I get the passenger seat?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Because I'm the one who actually knows where we're going." He said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, well, whose fault is that?" I asked, hands on my hips. He sighed.

"Just get in the car."

"But I want to drive." I whined.

"Why are you so darn whiney today?" He asked shaking his head at me. I pouted.

"Because…I wont get to see you till four years from now." I said solemnly.

"I thought you were gonna come back to La Push after you finished your finals." Jacob said staring at me. I nodded.

"Which will feel like four years, believe me." I said shaking my head. "I hate finals week, it's the worst because everyone is silent, telling you to shut up and the stress is building up and everyone is getting on each others nerves." I said sighing. "I just want to fast forward."

"So you're gonna fast forward today?" He asked cocking his brow at me. I bit down on my bottom lip and looked up at him, I stared at his dark almond shaped eyes and I shook my head slowly.

"Knowing you, I'm probably going to replay today over and over in my head." I said smiling up at him. He gave me half a smile and then kissed me on the lips. I got in the passenger seat and closed the door. I started putting on my seatbelt and saw him climb into his car and _not _put on his.

"You know, that's a safety hazard." I said looking at him pointedly. He shrugged his shoulders.

"So are you." He replied, he turned on his engine and started driving away. He scrunched up his nose as we started pulling out of the driveway.

"Was Alice here?" He asked me abruptly. I simply nodded so he ran a hand through his hair and I rolled my eyes.

"Way to change the subject." I said. He simply flashed me a smile and a wink driving away.

* * *

**Author's note**: I know I know…it was more of a filler, but an important one at that, I swear.

Yeah so it's a bit of a cliffhanger…I should have the next chapter out before Christmas Eve or around noon on Christmas Eve…hopefully! I'll try my best. ~Liz

**Review**, please and thank you.


	47. Mine

So I was re-reading some of my chapters from way back and I realized my grammar and punctuation is terrible, it was bugging me the whole time; I have no clue who all of you dealt with it. Sadly, I was too lazy to fix it when I was rereading it…or writing it in general. To get down to the point I would like to ask to see if anyone had the time to help me made editations on my old chapters, and of course newer ones, as a Beta.

Thanks to **Sanityisjustatheory**, I really aimed for that because as human being we are very complex creatures so I tried to make it seem as realistic as possible.

To **DareBare13** you'll see. ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

As Jake drove further I started to notice where he was headed. "First Beach?" I guessed looking up at him. He simply rolled his eyes, a smile starting to spread on his lips.

We drove in silence for once, it was as if we had nothing to say…or too much to say and not enough time. His fingers were simply interlaced with mine the whole car drive and that's all that mattered.

Once we got to First beach I looked out, the sun was starting to go down and the clouds were still there. I bit down on my bottom lip; swimming was not an option today, not that it was before because of my lack of skills in swimming.

Jake parked the car and got out. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out as well. I closed the door and watched, curiously, as he opened his trunk and pulled out a blanket and a large picnic basket. I felt the corners of my lips turning upward.

"Jake…" I said slowly with a full out smile. He turned and looked at me grinning.

"Yes?" He replied, he put the things on top of the car and then closed the trunk. I grabbed the large blanket and simply looked at him.

"Why am I so lucky to have a boyfriend that's this sweet?" I asked him. He simply furrowed his brows.

"I simply made us lunch to eat at the beach." He said titling his head to the side. I went up to him, the blanket still perfectly folded in my hands. I went up on my tipey toes and kissed him.

"Exactly." I said pulling away. He looked down at me and smiled softly.

"Come on." He said guiding me towards the water's edge. Jake found a spot and I put down the blanket and he helped me spread it. We sat down and just talked while eating our lunch. My head was on his shoulder as we watched the sun go down.

Once the sun went down Jake got up and grabbed some sticks to make a bonfire. I smiled up at him as he pulled out a bag of marshmallows from the picnic basket.

"Here." He said handing me a woodened cooking stick. I grabbed it a stuck a marshmallow on it. "I even got chocolate and graham crackers to make smores." He said giving me a wink.

I looked at him. "Have I ever told you how much I'm in love with you and that you're amazing?" I asked him grinning ear to ear.

He looked deep in thought as he slid two marshmallows on his stick at the same time. "I don't believe you've used those exact words or in that _very_ convicted tone." He said looking down at me with a smirk on my face

I bit down on my lip to stop smiling so widely. I nudged slightly him with my hip. "Well, I do." I told him. He put the stick close to the fire rotating it slowly.

"Good to know because I'm irrevocably in love with you." He said kissing my forehead. He pulled away to pull out of the fire his marshmallows. I took this as the chance to do the same with a marshmallow of my own. I held it over the small fire that Jake had made. I heard crunching and turned to see Jake taking a large bite of his smores. I pulled out my marshmallow and blew out the fire and took a bit of my marshmallow. Once he was done he had chocolate all over his mouth and I started giggling.

"What?" He asked me looking at me. I just giggled some more. I got on my knees and went in front of him.

"You have chocolate on you." I said grinning at him.

"Where?" He asked. I just grinned wider.

"Allllll over your face." I told him, throwing my hands up in the air and making them form a circle, overly exaggerating.

"Oh." He said. He looked in his little picnic basket as I just looked at him, an amused smile playing on my lips. "Damn, I forgot napkins."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." I said. He looked at me and smirked. I leaned in and was a mere inch away from his lips when I pulled out of my pocket a tissue and put a little spit on it.

"Now, don't move." I told him as I held the tissue in front of his face. He narrowed his eyes at me as I dabbed his mouth with the tissue. I pulled away once I cleaned his mouth.

"This reminds me of what my mom used to do, way to kill the moment." He said shaking his head at me. I rolled my eyes at him still smiling.

"Sorry if your actions stir a maternal instinct in me." I said. He gave me a look.

"Now that doesn't make you sound old at all."

"And feel like a cougar for doing this." I said kissing him in the mouth. I pulled away. "Mhmm, I can still taste the chocolate." I told him licking my lips. He simply broke out into laughter.

He got up and pulled me into him. If the fire wasn't keeping me warm in this cold night then Jake's warm body sure as hell was.

"Let's take a walk you non old lady." He told me holding onto to my hand. I smiled at him but then looked down. I took off my moccasins and my socks because I didn't want them to get wet or have sand in them; that would not be a fun adventure on the car ride back. I put them on the blanket. I decided to turn off my phone so that it wouldn't kill any moments. We started walking at the water's edge.

The sand felt cool on my toes as opposed to my hand that was warm due to Jake. "So, you're leaving tomorrow." He brought up nonchalantly. I looked up at him eyes wide. We had avoided discussing tomorrow the whole time we were here. I squeezed his large hand with my smaller and thinner one. He was the only one that could make my hand look small.

I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair. "Yeah." I said looking away at the water. It looked so dark, like the beach right now.

"I'll miss you." He told me, stopping. I looked up at him; he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. "Viv, I love you." He whispered in his husky voice in my ear. His breath was warm against the cold wind and I couldn't help but shudder.

"Oh Jake, I'll miss you too." I said looking up at him. I bit down on my bottom lip. I wrapped my arms around his chest and he wrapped his around my waist.

"I wish we could run away and not have to go back to things like school." He said softly, almost too quiet for me to hear. I shook my head slightly.

"Jake you know that wouldn't work." I said solemnly. "First of all, with all the money I'm paying to go to school my parents would hang me if I left it all…especially to be with a guy. Second of all, just in case you forgot I have asthma so I doubt we'd get that far…well, I probably wouldn't you on the other hand run freakishly fast with your wolf man powers." I said nodding my head.

"I didn't mean it literally." He said rolling his eyes at me. I dropped my hands and put them on my hips.

"Well if I'm gonna be dropping everything I doubt my parents are willing to pay for any of it and I have no idea where'd you come up for the money to get gas money let alone an airplane ticket because I'm broke." I said eyes narrowed.

"And why wouldn't your parents support us running away?" He asked, a strained smile etched across his lips.

"Because it'd be hypocritical on my part. Plus they're too busy supporting my brother's need for Pokemon cards." I said rolling my eyes. "I swear that kids addicted. He needs to go to rehabilitation but nobody ever listens to the psychologist in the family that in a couple of years will be able to legally diagnose people."

"How would that be hypocritical?" He asked. I looked away at the water. The waves were pretty large; I might even dare and call them "gnarly".

I sighed kicking some of the sand lightly. "Because I would always say how I refused to be a stay at home wife like my mother or have to work minimum wage jobs like everyone else in my family and I was always looking down on them for it."

"So you're saying people without higher education and labor workers aren't good enough?" He asked, a defensive tone in his voice.

I shook my head. "I know it came off wrong but believe me I've started to appreciate everyone's hard work. I know the economy needs the lower class and even I need my mommy staying at home to take care of my brother and me but it just wasn't for me. It is for some people and I know that but…I want to be more."

"It still sounds like you're saying you're too good." He said pulling away from me. I sighed deeply. I looked down and I swear I could almost see a line drawn on the sand dividing us on different sides of this debate. I shook my head; this was not a debate. It was supposed to be more of a Socratic seminar…that would sometimes get people defensive and attack each other like in a debate.

"No…it's just been my motivation and it's been the thing that fueled me all these years. I never drank, smoked, did drugs or even skipped school because I wanted to be on my a-game because I didn't want to be stuck in some minimum wage job that doesn't even interest me and especially not staying at home withholding all of my potential just to change diapers." I said, hands on my hips.

"And you think people wish for that when they're younger?" Jacob asked, his eyes narrowed and his hands balled up. "I see where you're getting at here, you just want to be well off."

"Affluent actually, through _hard work_." I said putting my hands on his shoulders. He was shaking and he was on fire but I kept them there. "I'm not gonna work my ass off just to go home to a one bed roomed apartment, married and with three kids and a non functioning sink. I want all I can do." I said.

"You'd never be poor with me." He said in an even voice, his shaking stopped. I looked at his steely gaze and I believed him down to the bottom of my heart.

"Money problems are the number one factor to divorce, domestic violence, unhappiness and marital problems." I said looking away from him. I could feel my toes being covered under the sand, as if I were sinking; I lifted them up.

"I'm gonna be a mechanic so I'm at least going to be helping pay the bills." He said. I shook my head and threw my hands in the air.

"That's not it Jake." I said. I opened my mouth again but I heard the waves crash into the rocks as I felt the wind hit me; I shuddered. I pushed up my glasses and bit the inside of my cheek. I decided to count down from ten in order to calm myself down. Ten…nine…eight…seven… six…

"Vivian?" Jake growled.

Five…four…three…

"Viv…"

Two…one…Blast off! I inhaled and exhaled. I waved my hand. "Let's not continue this…I don't want this to get blown out of proportions that we'll later regret what we say." I said. "Um, tell me, why the beach and the picnic setting?" I asked him still not looking at him.

I heard him sigh deeply. "I have two older sisters…they fill my head with things." He said. I looked back at him.

"How?" I asked, I wouldn't mind filling my little brother's head with things. He simply shook his head as he grabbed my hand once again, leading me back to our little bonfire.

"Since we were little Beca and Rach would tell me things, like what the "perfect guy" would do and things like that." He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, hmm I should tell Alex how to treat a girl right." I said nodding my head. Take her on dates to Costco, buy her a saber tooth tiger to name monkey and give her cookies every time she wants one, though being realistic the latter wouldn't work because the girl would eventually get sick of eating cookies, there's an economic term for it…

"Don't overwhelm him too much with your knowledge." Jake said as we approached our bonfire. It had slightly diminished so Jake offered to go get more wood.

I sat down on the blanket and gazed at the water. The waves had calmed down. I pulled in my legs to my chest and I sighed.

Jake came back with the sticks and he sat down next to me. He put in the sticks and started working on the fire.

"Remember when Elijah thought that he could make a fire using only two sticks like in the movies?" He asked still concentrated on the fire. I furrowed my brows. "He came here actually because he was mad…" He scrunched his forehead. "I think he was mad at you aunt about…not letting him do something." He said scratching his head.

"When isn't he?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, I think he wanted to make bacon but your aunt didn't want him to eat more so instead he stole the bacon from the fridge and tried to cook it with two sticks." My eyes widened and I laughed.

"I remember, he got Beca and I to get the bacon out of the fridge even though I told him stealing was bad, then we gave it to Rach who meet him in the backyard and then we ran for it." I said shaking my head. "I remember you and Ana were trailing behind us too." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Ana and I didn't want to get left behind." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Plus I remember how Elijah's plan in the end failed epically."

"But he decided to still eat the bacon raw." I said shaking my head at him.

"That Elijah's some character."

"Deep down he's a lovable oversized teddy bear." I said. He gave me a look.

"If you say so." He said. I poked him on his shoulder and stuck out my tongue at him. He simply laughed at me and then put the last piece of wood on the fire. He then lied down next to me on the blanket and put his hands on his head.

"Tonight was…nice." He said. I turned and looked at him with a brow cocked.

"Other then that little debate we had…I agree." I said looking down at him. He smiled at me lazily. I smiled back as I saw his eyes closed and he yawned. I gazed at his eyes that were still closed, and at his lips that were full, the more to kiss me with. My eyes strayed to his biceps; they were large and I didn't dare go farther.

I sighed and laid down next to him, my eyes strayed towards him and I couldn't help but wish I could somehow make that hunk of a Greek god mine. I did a mental face palm; he _was_ mine and not in the creepy way Taylor Swift was talking about with a guy that was simply a waiter that she saw and then decided to make believe this huge long winded story about. Jacob Ephraim Black was mine…and I was his.

I found myself scooting closer towards him and I saw a grin spread across those kissable lips of his and his arm reach to my back, pulling me closer to him.

"I don't want this night to end." He whispered in my ear. I giggled slightly because of the warmth of his breath against my skin. I then looked him in his eyes, his dark eyes held a steely gaze and it hit me; it didn't have to.

I kissed him with all my might, putting my hand on the back of his head. We stayed like that until I felt his hand pull at the edges of my hoodie and then my shirt. The warmth of his skin against the cool of the wind and my own skin felt electrifying. I knew our bond was much stronger than the supposed unity of marriage. He already had my heart but now he would have my body.

* * *

**Author's note**: So I tried to write this with the least specific details at the end and with the most general details that weren't _too_ general that it lost all of its affects.

**Review** and tell me what you think of everything, please and thank you.

Happy Holidays! ~Liz


	48. Helplessness

I'm really sorry for not writing in months, college this quarter was intense. I took all social sciences classes, so I pretty much just read and wrote essays all quarter. I've luckily improved in my essay writing, I don't about my story writing though, and hopefully it's the same.

I wrote the first half of this chapter back in winter break so sorry if it seems a bit off.

BTW, I had this story ready before but Fanfic is going through technical problems that I could not let me update. I found a loophole. Thus, my Scarlett Letter "story"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga. I only own Vivian, her friends, her family, George and the story plot.

* * *

I felt the wind snip at me from behind and I perked my ears as I heard the sounds of the water flowing. I opened my eyes slowly and I blinked as my eyes dilated. I saw I was on the beach and my brows furrowed. I tried to get up only to realize I couldn't. I looked down to see what the problem was only to see that Jake's arm was around my waist and that he was completely naked.

I blushed furiously and looked away. I bit down my bottom lip as I realized the wind was nipping at me because I was also completely naked. I quickly squirmed out of his grip and started my search for my clothing. I shivered; I was freezing due to the fact that I no longer was wrapped around my personal heater. I found the articles of clothing and put on the first things I found that I figured were mine. I also found my cellphone stuffed inside my moccasins and shoved it inside my jean pockets.

I put on everything except for my shirt, which upon further speculation I figured had floated away to middle of the ocean, or it was under heaps of sand-either way I was in a hurry to be dressed so I put on Jake's shirt. I found Jake's pants on my search and I threw them rather hastily on his lower half of his body figuring the Quileutes wouldn't be fond of changing First beach into a nude beach.

I sighed, just standing in my dirty clothes and my glasses as I looked down at Jake who was snoring pretty loudly. I giggled and just smiled as I realized that we had both stayed together the whole night and I had woken up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around myself as the cold was still getting to me. I bit down on my bottom lip fighting the urge to slink my way back into his arms.

I yawned and as I did I realized that this definitely wasn't some Disney movie or a fairytale because if it were then I wouldn't have morning breath. Thank goodness I woke up first.

I heard rumbling and turned towards the direction opposite of the water. My hair swatted me in the face as soon as I realized it was a car, and not just any car, it Quil's. I tucked a strand of hair that was dominantly in my face and I stared as I saw Embry and Quil coming out.

I waved at them only to look away and at Jake. My eyes widened as I shifted my weight, I couldn't let the guys see him like this, I had to dispose of the body somehow…I squeezed my eyes shut. He wasn't a copse; he was a fully breathing and alive 18-year-old guy that I just made love with last night that's naked on the sand. I opened my eyes and saw Quil and Embry smirking at me as they approached. I think had it been his corpse it probably would have been less of a spectacle.

I scratched my head and then Embry put an arm around my shoulder. Quil kept on walking to stand right in front of Jacob. I saw Quil turn and look at Embry with a solemn face and give him a thumbs up.

I furrowed my brows as I looked up at Embry. He looked down at me, at first he had been wearing the same face as Embry but then he just grinned toothily at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. Embry simply grinned wider, as if that were possible. I glared at him slightly as I pulled myself out of his grip. He cocked his head to the side and I looked over and saw Jake, still snoring away. He mumbled something and then turned his whole body to the side, his pants slipping off. I turned red and looked away.

I heard Embry laugh and I looked up at him, eyes narrowed and face still red. "Why are you looking away? Didn't you see that last night?" I simply glared at him with all my might, I was probably using up all my energy, that I would cause me to use up all my glaring powers that I was preserving to use on Elijah but at the moment it's totally worth it.

"That's none of your business and I didn't see anything last night." I said. His grin got wiped out and instead he had on a pensive face.

"Hmm, I thought you two…you know." He said nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Like I said, it's none of your business."

"Wait, so did they or did they not?" Asked Quil behind me. I jumped and stared at him eyes wide.

"When did you get there?" I asked him, referring to the fact that I hadn't seen him so much as move an inch towards me and now he was an inch away from me, well more like a foot but still.

Quil simply rolled his eyes at me. "Did you two get down and dirty?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Isn't that a type of question you'd ask your "bro" not me?" I asked him, brow cocked and probably a scowl on my face. He simply grinned at me.

"Nah, you see V," started Embry putting his arm around my shoulder. I glared at him. "Jake might be my friend but that's very…ungentlemanly-like if Quil and I were to only go off of Jake's perception of what happened. I'd rather hear the events of such a magical event come from your holy lips."

"Plus, we'll probably get the play by play coming from his thoughts sooner or later…whether we want to or not." He said cringing. He looked up at me and held his hands up. "No offense to you! Its just memories are very dominant in our mind connection."

"Great." I said looking down. I pursed my lips. "I swear, there's no privacy amongst you guys. I might as well be doing everyone."

"Please don't, I don't think Rosemary would like that very much." Said Embry, rolling his eyes. I just shook my head.

"Fine, what about you Quil, I doubt you're gonna get some any time soon seeing as Claire is only two." I asked sarcastically.

"She's two and ¾." He said simply.

"Plus, even if we got Quil a hooker he just doesn't have eyes for any other girl." Said Embry shaking his head.

I blinked. "Why are you offering to get it on with my best friends?" Asked Jacob groggily. He was blinking and yawned and as he got up I couldn't help but grin at him; I felt my cheeks tinge pink as well. I went up to him and hugged him.

"Jake, I love you." I said and I closed my eyes as I nuzzled into his neck. He put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me away from him gently his hands still on my shoulders and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't avoid the question, why are you offering to sleep with my supposedly best friends?" He asked.

I simply laughed. "I was just kidding, plus they neither would do me even if I was begging them…actually I wouldn't do them either if they were begging me so it's even." I said sticking out my tongue towards them. Embry simply retaliated sticking his tongue out at me as well. I turned back towards Jake and I realized he was still naked. My cheeks turned red and I closed my eyes.

"Jakey…you're nakey." I whispered to him. I opened my eyes and saw him blink and then look down.

"Oh, I guess you're right." He said, as if it were something one could just shrug off. I narrowed my eyes as he let go off my arms and he walked towards his clothes, taking his sweet time. I looked away.

"You know, I don't have a problem if you see me naked." Called out Jacob. I felt my cheeks turn a darker shade.

"Yeah, Jake's not really the shy type." Said Embry winking at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Viv," Said whispered Jake in my ear, as he slinked his arms around my waist, bare chest warming me in way that no electronic sheet heater could warm my back. "we just had the most amazing night and you can't even look at me?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"I didn't see you okay…I just…felt you which is completely different. If you don't mind I would like to at least keep my eyes pure for at least today."

"That's the only thing that's pure today…" I heard Embry whisper.

"Oh my gosh, Em!" I said, grabbing some sand and throwing it at Embry. I missed and hit Quil instead who had been shaking is head at Embry. I laughed as I saw Quil give me a face of mock hurt. "Sorry Quil."

"So what exactly did you two come here for?" Asked Jacob, wearing only his jeans.

"Oh they sent us to investigate your disappearance." Said Embry.

"Who's _they_?" I asked.

"Your momma!" Said Embry. I blinked and gave him a look. "No really." He said holding up his hands.

"Apparently your family and Jake's sisters were worried and they tried to send out a look out group but that group would have consisted of your two bed ridden and moody cousins so they decided to send us today." Said Quil.

"Because last night we were _asleep_." He said giving me a pointed look.

"Embry." Growled Jacob. I simply rolled my eyes at him.

"What time is it?" I asked them.

"Around 11 am." Answered Quil.

"Fudge crackers." I mumbled. My family was supposed to be leaving early today to leave for their plane ride back home. "Ugh, is anyone at my aunt's house even home?" I asked; I'd probably be locked out.

"I think Barbie and Elijah are still there. Your aunt was in the process of taking your family to the airport though." Said Quil. I sighed; I had missed seeing my family one last time before I went home myself. I'd see them again in two weeks from now so it wasn't that big of a deal, I guess.

"Which brings us back as to why we're here." Said Embry in a loud voice. I cocked a brow at him. "We're here to escort you two to your _separate_ houses."

"I didn't know we needed escorts." Said Jake rolling his eyes.

"Especially by teenage boys that first thing when they see you is assume you did the deed instead of state their business." I said giving Embry and Quil the eye. They simply shrugged it off.

"Well monsieur, I believe it is time to bid adieu to your fair lady." Said Embry bowing, I gave him a look.

Jake rolled his eyes and walked up to me with a playful grin. "I guess this is adieu…until I take you to the airport." He said. I bit down on my bottom lip, a grin on my face.

"Pinky promise?" I asked raising my pinky up to my face. His dark eyes bore into mine and I felt his pinky intertwine with mine.

"Of course." He replied in his husky voice.

"Okay okay enough, didn't you two have enough of each other all of last night?" Asked Embry, tapping his foot. Jake kissed me on the top of my head and pulled away. I stopped smiling and narrowed my eyes at Embry. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake start to pick up and fold the blanket.

"And didn't you have enough of ruining our moments all of this morning?" I asked as I helped Jake put everything in his car.

"We're running on a tight schedule." Said Quil shrugging his shoulders.

"That included interrogating Vivian about her personal life?" Asked Jacob, cocking a brow as he closed his trunk.

"Yes." Replied Embry at the same time that Quil replied: "Like I said, we're running on a tight schedule."

I scoffed at the two as Embry put his arm around Jacob, leading him towards Jake's car, while chatting with him loudly about some movie Rosemary made him watch, called Leap Year, which apparently had to do with this suitcase called Louis.

I crossed my arms across my chest as I watched those two. Quil grabbed my elbow and led me towards his car. I sighed as he opened the door for me and I went in.

"Has Em always been that…intrusive?" I asked Quil when he got in. He simply laughed when he closed the door.

"Eh, according to Jake he used to be the less annoying one but ever since I imprinted on Claire I've been…" He scratched his head. "More patient and mature according to Jake."

"I bet, you kinda have to be seeing as she is only 2…" I saw him give me a look. "And ¾." I finished quickly. Quil turned on the radio and turned up the volume. I looked out the window and sighed. My chin was on my hand as we approached my aunt's house. I wondered what time it was, I hope I wasn't too late to finish packing. I pulled out my phone, a natural reflex when inquiring about the time, who uses wristwatches nowadays?

I realized it was off and quickly turned it on. As it did texts swamped my inbox and I groaned. I saw most were from Ana and Elijah, asking me where I was and my parents wanting to know about my whereabouts. I sighed, they must have been really worried, I should have texted them or something to reassure them that I wasn't eaten by the Loch Ness monster or anything. Thought with all the supernatural stuff in this town, it could happen. I scrolled down my messages and saw I got one by Alice last night telling me that she landed safely in Paris.

I felt the car slow down and I looked up and noticed we were approaching my aunt's house. I smiled softly as I saw that house, without it I wouldn't even be in this state or have meet Jacob.

"So when are your leech friends leaving?" Quil asked. I turned and stared at him. His nose was scrunched up. "They sure as hell can stink up your house." He said nudging me with his elbow.

"I didn't know the smell lasted for that long." I said scratching my head. It was Quil who turned and stared at me. My eyes got wide.

"Quil, eyes on the road!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes at me and smirked.

"Vivian, I don't need to."

"I don't care, I'd feel safer if you did…" I said, though I knew he was right. It was just bad habit to worry when someone didn't have both eyes on the road, or both hands on the wheel like my dad would do to freak me out.

"Fine." He said looking at the road. He stopped the car and I noticed his nose scrunch up even more. "I think your leech friends were waiting for you all morning because it stinks here."

I blinked. "Alice and Jasper left yesterday afternoon to Paris, they sent me a text last night that they landed." I said slowly. I wondered how long vampire scent lasted for Quil to look like someone threw a dirty diaper on his face.

"What?" He said sharply. My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked, raising my hands.

"If that's not them then…crap." He said. What in the world was…He grabbed my arm roughly and shoved me inside the house, even though we had to have been several feet away from the house.

"Quil." I whispered. I was for some reason scarred for the strength that Quil had. He simply gave me a look.

"Elijah, Ana." He growled.

"What?" I heard Ana say walk down the stairs, her blanket wrapped around her and holding a tissue in her hand. She sniffled.

"Yeah?" Elijah asked, his voice sounding a little congested still. He was lying down on the couch with used tissues all over the coffee table.

"Your house reeks of vampire and the Cullen's have been out of the country since last night. The scent is fresh." Quil said in a low voice.

I saw everyone freeze and the room got deathly quiet-until Ana sneezed.

Elijah got up in a bolt and he stood next to Quil. I looked up at him, he didn't seem like he was sick anymore.

"How many do you think there is?" He asked. Quil shook his head.

"I don't know, maybe one or two? The scent is really strong though, they must have been here for a really long time."

"Why didn't we catch the scent though? I mean, shouldn't they have smelt us and stayed away because of _our _scent?" Ana asked, her blanket now on the ground, around her feet.

"Your house did have a bunch of non-shapeshifter. Plus your scent isn't as strong as the rest of us, your house was probably a buffet for the leeches." Quil said.

Elijah growled. "Of course the fact that we were sick also affected our scent too, smart one." He said smacking Ana upside the head.

"Shut up Elijah." Ana growled back. My eyes flickered to her. She had her arms to her sides and her fists were in balls. I bit down my bottom lip, as much as Ana disliked it when Elijah treated her like that I have a feeling she disliked the feeling of being helpless even more. Ana always liked being in control-as Elijah always liked having power, thus their frustration.

"It's gone though, right?" I piped in. They all looked at me.

"Temporarily, it is for sure. Can't say about permanently." Quil said.

"I'm pretty sure it's moved on, to somewhere where there's no shapeshifters." Elijah said. There was a sort of pause and I counted the seconds -ten- until someone said something.

"I have to tell the pack about this." Quil said.

"No, I will. You stay here with Vivian." Elijah said. I blinked; Elijah finally acknowledged for the first time in his life that my name was Vivian. Okay so maybe it wasn't the first time but still, he must be really upset over it.

Elijah walked out of the house and then I was left with Ana and Quil. I looked over at the clock. "Oh great, my flights in a couple of hours and I still haven't finished packing." I said going upstairs.

"You do that." Said Ana, I heard her sneeze as I reached the top of the staircase and I worked on packing my suitcase. As I did so I saw my reflection in the mirror and cringed, I looked like a whale had barfed me up and left me on the beach. I suddenly could feel the sand everywhere, especially my shoes so I took them off. My hair looked disgusting and I could definitely feel the morning breath.

I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I ran back to Ana's room and grabbed a towel and my clothing. I didn't want any more accidents, though by now I should be used to them. Back when I was living in the dorms I'd always get dressed with guys in the dorm, they however were usually my friends and I'd always tell them to look away but still. I normally didn't have people gawking at me as I was naked.

After showering and using the facilities I went back to packing. I shoved my dirty clothes in my luggage, realizing I needed to do laundry as soon as I got back to my apartment. I put everything else in my luggage and I tried to close it. However, it wouldn't zip all the way so after much struggling I sat on it and tried to zip it while till on it. It closed perfectly on the way here so I wouldn't break it. Magically, it did manage to close without breaking.

I took out my phone and checked the time. If I wanted to get to the airport by the two hours that are recommended I had around an hour to get to the airport. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my suitcase, taking it downstairs.

When I reached the bottom I saw a large amount of the pack. I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I skimmed the group of people for Jacob and found him talking animatedly with Sam who looked quite the opposite. I shifted my weight to my other leg, not knowing what to do. I looked at the time again, I only had less time. It was as if time was moving forward. I sighed.

"Do you still need a ride to the airport?" Elijah asked me. I looked up to him surprised.

"Um…yeah, soon too." I said. He nodded.

"Let me wrap this up and I'll take you." He said running a hand through his hair. He went up to Sam and Jake, interrupting their conversation. I saw Jake turn and look at me and then back at Elijah and shake his head. Elijah then responded by rolling his eyes and telling him something. I swear their conversation took around five minutes, some wrap up this was.

My arms were crossed across my chest and I was tapping my foot on the ground as Jake finally approached me.

"Hey." He said softly. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hey, there." I sighed, my arms falling to my side.

"I'm sorry but Sam needs me here so I can't take you to the airport." He said. I bit down my bottom lip. I shrugged my shoulders and simply forced a small smile.

"It's fine, I understand." And I do, his pack needs him and I need to go to the airport. He gave me a look and grabbed me around the waist, he pressed his lips on my forehead.

"I love you, okay?" He said, pulling away and cupping my face. I simply nodded. "Don't get into any danger."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I think that only happens here."

He scoffed. "I hope, because then at least I'm here to protect you."

It was my turn to scoff. "I can protect myself." I said. He gave me a look. "From non-supernatural stuff."

"Butt face hurry up, you're gonna miss your plane." Said Elijah. I glared at him, of course now he cared about my flight. I sighed.

"Bye Jake, see you come December." I said. He gave me a funny look.

"That's in around three weeks." He said. I pouted. "You're so overly dramatic."

"Just a little." I said, squinting my eyes. "It's just these next weeks are gonna be the worst because of finals."

"I wish I could help you but in that category…I'm helpless." He said sighing. I shook my head.

"It's cool…"I said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Bye." I whispered breathlessly. He simply started at me for a couple of seconds before kissing me quickly. He pulled away and patted my shoulder.

"Have fun." He said making a face. "Actually, be careful." He said sternly. I rolled my eyes at Jacob who had somehow started to sound like my mom.

I narrowed my eyes at him and then flashed him a grin grabbing my suitcase. "Where would the fun in that be?" I said walking off straight ahead. I got to the door and was about to close it but I turned around. I saw Elijah was behind me heels and Jacob talking with Sam again. I sighed and then I saw his eyes flicker at me and he smiled softly at me. I bit down my bottom lip and I smiled back at him.

"Come on giraffe, your plane is gonna leave soon." Elijah said. I walked outside closing the door slowly as I stole one last look at Jacob who was talking to Jared about something. His dark eyes fixed intently on Jared and what he was saying. I closed my eyes and skipped to my Elijah's car-until I fell.

"I'm good!" I said getting up quickly. I saw Elijah roll his eyes at me as I dusted myself off. I climbed in the car as Elijah put my suitcase in the trunk. I put on my seatbelt as we drove away, as "Wouldn't it be nice?" started playing.

* * *

**Author's note**:

_Review_, please and thank you.

I'll try to update this quarter, especially if I get amazing reviews.


	49. Finals Week

So I'm back. Sorry I didn't update in forever, college was too intense to update or even think about my next chapter. My goal for this summer is to update at least once a week so expect to see me updating.

* * *

"Well my mom told me she's doing better but grandma's staying at our place for a while." Said Caroline.

"That's…good…to hear." I said in between breaths. I was walking up massive hills to go to the library. It was a pain to walk up through every day, especially in flip flops.

"Yeah…" Caroline said trailing off. "So," She started, her voice getting high pitched. "Have you started stressing for finals?"

I sighed looking up, only to see the next hill. "Not yet but I'm making sure to go to the library every day after classes to go study."

"What's wrong with your room?"

"Too many…distractions." I said huffing.

"True dat."

"What about-" I felt myself losing my balance, I held on to one of the tree that was next to. I groaned. I looked down to my feet and found my foot caught on one of the roots. "I hate living in a forest." I mumbled.

"You wanted to go to school in Santa Cruz, it's your fault."

"Not exactly the brightest idea to make the clutz go to a school that's in a forest."

"Yeah probably not, especially when you never wear the right shoes."

"Eh, it happens." I said reaching the top of my last hill. I did a little victory dance in order to celebrate. It was short because I knew that this was only a battle to the war to come for the next week, that and I heard people coming towards me.

"So Viv…" Caroline said getting my attention. "I kind of meet this guy…"

"No." I quickly replied. I switched the ear my phone was on. "I don't care who he is your not at a good time to be dating guys."

"But Vivian…" Caroline whined.

"Nope sire, do you know how bad having a guy at this time is? First of all, your grandmother is in the hospital which is affecting you and secondly we're in finals. _Finals_. There is no time for such distractions as guys." I said rolling my eyes.

"You always had a guy during finals." She replied.

"Yeah well…that's different.:." I said scratching my head. "George always helped me study for my finals and he'd make sure I studying my ass off."

"Speaking of the so-called George, have you seen him lately?"

"Um, well I see him every Monday, Wednesday and Friday because we have class together but I haven't interacted with him as of late." I said looking down at my feet.

"You know the normal person would have responded with a no. However, I know how you tend to ramble when you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous I'm just…well it's like…I just don't like talking about him anymore." I said sighing. I now stood in front of the library but I didn't go in.

"It's cool I get it, no need to reminisce on the past when you have a hot guy in the present as your boyfriend." I rolled my eyes. "Thus why I shouldn't be prohibited from getting together with Jerry just because I've made mistakes in the past."

"Carols." I said sternly. "Being with a guy does not make things better."

"But it sure as hell helps."

"Not always. Especially now, it's finals. Go study, now that would help even more."

"Since when were you the mature one?"

"Since you started hooking up with guys when you're down."

"You're just mad you're not qualified to sing with A-kon and the Lonely Island." She said smugly. I hesitated.

"Actually…"

"Oh my god…you're qualified? Since when? How? Did you blast their song? Details woman!" She said yelling at me. I held my phone away from me afraid she would break my ear drum.

"I'll tell you later, I have to go inside the library right now" I said face red.

"You better."

"Sure, sure." I said waving my hand at her. "Bye."

"Bye, you better tell me and then come up with lots of fun stuff to do during break."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye." I said putting my cellphone inside my backpack. I pushed the doors open and I went inside to the third floor. I started humming "Hate that I love you" by Rihanna. Her newer songs were too dirty for me…to hum in public anyways.

I then realized that I was unconsciously walking to the sofa chair I always sat on to study for finals and midterms since freshmen ear. It was my designated thinking chair. I bit down my lip as I realized that I wasn't the only one with a designated thinking chair. Across from my chair was George.

I was strongly tempted to turn around, to pretend like I didn't see when I saw him look up at me. He smiled at me and I smiled back, though it probably looked like I had eaten a lemon and was trying to smile. I lightly sighed, what the hell, I thought walking to my chair.

"Hey." He said lightly. I put down my backpack and sat down stuffing my cell phone in there.

"Hi." I said pulling out my political science book. I saw him glance at my book.

"Already studying for poly sci I see."

"Yup." I said looking down to my book. "This course is a lot harder than POLI 151." I said looking up at him. He nodded slowly.

"Well only in certain aspects, we get less homework in this class which can be a plus or not. The homework in POLI 151 helped in allowing us to get practice in theorizing and analyzing cases but the homework also took up a lot of time and more than half of those problems weren't even on the final." He said rolling his eyes. I gave a small smile, he hadn't changed at all.

I opened my book and started flipping through some of the pages. "I know what you mean, ratemyprofessor said the final was going to similar to the midterms but they were completely off."

"Thus why you shouldn't base professors simply on that when deciding classes." He said giving me a look. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I know, I know." I said finding the page I was looking for. I started skimming through the text I had highlighted previously. I noticed I had written in pencil an exclamation mark beside part of the text to show an interesting fact. I always enjoyed telling people interesting facts that I learned in class, it's a bad habit from my mom asking me every day after school what I learned, I was always prepared.

"Oh did you know that in the U.S. state of California, the penalty for intentionally causing a non-fatal train wreck is life imprisonment with the possibility of parole. And then for a fatal train wreck, the possible sentences are either life imprisonment without the possibility of parole, or death. Sounds a bit too intense if you ask me." I said nodding my head.

"It does but what does that have to do with anything?" George asked looking up from his textbook.

"Oh well it's in the section of penalties strictly for California so I thought it was weird that it wouldn't be punishable by law." I heard him sigh and give me a small smirk.

"Well I don't think that's the case." He said flipping through his textbook. I rolled my eyes as he went off correcting me.

By the time we left the library I had a finally realized what my professor was talking about, well the part that George clarified anyways.

"Where'd you park your jeep?" He asked me walking towards the parking lot. I squinted my eyes to get them adjusted to the dark.

"In my parking space…" I said trailing off.

"Off campus?" He asked incredulously.

"Well I was going to take a bus back in order to save gas money, gas is up to like 6 dollars now."

"More like 4 but still, you shouldn't be walking around this late at night."

"I'm only walking to and from the bus stop." I said rolling my eyes. "The only danger there is here is the raccoons that will pop out of the gutters when you least expect it and stare you down." I said nodding my head.

"I can give you a ride." He said sternly, more like commanded.

"I'm good, gas is too precious right, we are technically still in a war and oil is black gold. We wouldn't want to throw gold away now would we?" I said cocking my head to the side as we approached his Mercedes Benz. He sighed.

"It wouldn't be wasting my gas; your apartment is on the way." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Plus you helped me a lot today."

I snorted. "I highly doubt it, I've been having trouble with the class…and all of them this quarter actually. This has been the hardest quarter." I said sighing.

"That just means you have to study harder." He said simply, as if that was the answer to getting straight A's, simply study. What I needed was to relearn everything, actually more like learn everything because I didn't learn anything to begin with. "If you want we can study together after class, I'm free."

He unlocked his doors and opened it. I bit down my bottom lip, if anyone could catch me up and help me get that A it would be George.

"Sure." I said getting in his car. We drove with small talk and some rock as background music. We eventually got to my apartment and I went inside without much commotion, other than me tripping over the stairs and a shoe that was lying around the door.

When I got to my room I grabbed my cellphone out of my backpack, threw my back pack on the floor and jumped on my bed. I lied down for a while before I sluggishly checked my phone. I saw that I had two missed calls, from Jacob. I groaned, no one ever had signal in the library. It was a dead end. Maybe that was why they built the library there. Or maybe they built the library and then they built the dead zone. Either way, I couldn't receive calls.

I was about to call him back when I realized it was eleven…and a Wednesday which meant he had to wake up early tomorrow to go to school. I decided to not wake him up and instead decided to go to sleep.

* * *

"So are you going to the frat party on Friday?" Asked Stacey, who was walking beside me after our psych class together. I looked up at her eyes narrowed.

"It's almost finals week." I said walking inside the café on campus.

"And?" She said giving me a look with a smile.

"I have to study." I said.

"Oh please, remember first and second year we were constantly looking for frat parties, even on the weekend before finals week?" I rolled my eyes and moved my books to my other hand.

"Well yeah but then we didn't actually know of any so we didn't end up going for our benefit."

"Ugh, I hate when you get in your serious mood for finals. It's creepy actually." I rolled my eyes as we stood in line.

"Yeah well, finals are stressing."

"Exactly why we should go partying! I actually know of one, I finally got the hookup. Nancy told me cuz she's in a sorority and it's her brother fraternity that's hosting the party. It's gonna be loads of fun." She said smiling at me.

"So how is living with Nancy?" I asked.

"It's…kind of tiring she's constantly out partying or she's bringing over her "sisters" from her sorority, I liked living with you better. Now don't change the subject, party? Yes. Yes!" She said grinning at me I couldn't help but smile back.

"Maybe, stressing out is so not healthy like you said but I really do need to study. I'll see." I said biting down my bottom lip. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Hey, what can I get for you?" Asked the barista. I turned and saw her smiling.

"Um can I get a medium sized vanilla latte, two shots?" She nodded and started working on it. I felt Stacey move beside me.

"Think about it, it'll be like old times, it's been forever since we hung out and what better way to celebrate than to go to a party?"

"I saw you last week." I started, with a smile. "And second of all, if you're referring to when we'd go partying and you'd get wasted and make me take care of you and bring you back to our dorm then I'm out."

"Omg Viv, I promise, it'll be fun and a blast for both of us. I promise I won't get that bad." I saw her look up and start talking to the other barista ordering her drink.

The other barista handed me my drink I paid for it and I put the top on it. Stacey walked next to me.

"It'll be fun, just watch." She said flashing me a smile holding her cup of coffee. "No, time to study for Psych?" She said indicating with her head the couches. I nodded.

* * *

So I feel like this chapter sucked, mainly because there was no Jacob and also it was more of a setup for latter chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed the update and remember to check for more.

**Review**, please and thank you.


	50. The Bieber Fever

Sorry if I haven't updated recently, I've been editing all of my chapters and then I was without my laptop for around a month. Btw, I have no idea how all of you could stand to read my first couple of chapters, it showed I was in a rush to get my ideas on the page that I didn't reread anything.

So on a side note, I've been considering a new story…It's probably not going to be twilight related because the only twilight character I really like is Jacob and Jacob's already with Vivian. I was planning on having it be a Harry Potter fanfic seeing as the character's situation would fit in perfectly with that setting. I'm in love with who I hope is my new character.

* * *

I tugged a strand of hair behind my ear as I walked up the hill to go to the library.

"You know I think it'd be wise to review the pop quizzes, I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Douglas asked similar questions in the final." George said, walking up the hill, breathing evenly. I tried to suppress breathing like a Brontosaurus, for obvious reasons. I wouldn't have like for George to uncover my true identity of being a dinosaur from the future. That and because I just didn't sound very attractive.

"Yeah probably." I said pushing aside a tree branch that was in the way. "I was wondering though if he was going to put up what he was teaching us on Monday…what was it called…?" I said, squinting my eyes trying to remember.

"Is it-" but he got caught off by a noise coming from the trees. I looked in that direction when in a flash I saw leaping out of the right side was a buck running towards us. I held my breath as it ran past us. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Why was it running like that? Aren't they normally more…calm?" I asked breathing evenly now.

He simply shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he was running late? I'm not quite sure; I'm not an animal specialist." He said continuing to walk. I followed his lead.

"I guess, though after living with them for over two years you would think you would be. I swear, the deer would stalk me to my building all the time when I lived on campus. Oh and don't even get me started with the raccoons, I remember having stare down contests where they would size me up to see if they could take me. Luckily, I would win." I said ranting.

"I still don't get why you hate the raccoons, I think they look cool."

"They look like obese cats that pop out of the gutters randomly, that's not cool." I said eyes narrowed.

"Okay, okay. I get it, you don't like raccoons. I thought you'd get used to them by now but obviously not." He said rolling his eyes. "I'll try to convert you later."

We reached the library and when I heard my phone go off. I groaned and took off my back pack and opened it to look for my cell phone. Once I found it I checked the caller id: Jacob.

"Hold on, I have to take this." I told George. He nodded. "Yellow." I answered my phone.

"Hey there, how are you?" He answered. I felt my heart skip a beat at the mere sound of his voice. I hadn't spoken to him in a while.

"I'm good, just really busy, stressed and missing you. These are gonna be the longest weeks of my life." I said looking up at the sky. It was cloudy today.

"Are your finals really that hard?"

"Yeah." I said looking back down.

"Well I'm sure you'll do well because I know you're smart." He said. I could swear he was smiling. The mere thought made me grin.

"Thanks Jake." I saw on the corner of my eye George standing in front of the door looking at me expectedly. "I gotta go though, I have to study."

"Can't you talk for a bit more?" He asked.

I sighed. "I wish. I'm at the front of the library though and George is waiting for me to go inside."

I heard a short silence. "Who?"

I squeezed my eyes shut. "…um, George."

"You're with him?" He asked slowly.

"I'm studying with him. We're at a library."

"Oh." Was all he said.

"What?" I said sharply.

"Nothing." He said firmly. "Go study then with him. I don't want to waste your time."

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it like that it's just…I really do need help and he's really good at this and stuff."

"Okay."

I paused. "Jacob, I love you."

There was silence. "I love you too, I just don't like the fact that you're around him."

"We're only studying together. You're the guy I want to be with and that I love, so don't worry about it. It's almost finals week though so for me there's only room in my mind for books and I've been really moody and just…no fun these past few days." I said running a hand through my hair.

"It's because you miss my beautiful face." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely it. And let's not forget you're half naked self walking all around La Push."

"I knew you liked it even if you were always complaining about public indecency."

"Well we couldn't exactly go out to many places with you like that because most places have a policy of "no shoes, no shirt, no service."."

"I have my ways." He said.

"I bet." I said rolling my eyes.

"I do, remember that one time?"

"No, I don't." I said flatly with a smile on my face.

"Well, it happened."

"I totally believe you without a doubt." I said sarcastically.

"As you should." He said smugly.

"You know, I really do love you."

"Yeah I know, I bet I love you more though."

"I highly doubt it because you only used me for an excuse to hang out and mooch off of me at my aunt's house."

"Nope."

"Then why were you always there every single day during the whole summer?" I said raising a brow.

"Because I love you."

"Lies."

"Vivian."

"Yes." I said switching my phone to my other ear.

"I love you. Now go study."

"Fine. I'll call you later when I get home. Bye." I said.

"Bye." I hung up the phone. I looked over at the front door and saw that George was already inside and was talking to someone at the front desk. I guess that meant I couldn't prolong it any longer, I needed to go study. Lame.

I sighed putting my cellphone in my back pack and walked inside the library to study.

"I think that is the worst possible idea ever." said Meg glaring at Stacey. I took a sip of my iced caramel macchiato and turned to the next page of my study guide and started scanning it with a highlighter in hand. I was sitting at the dining room with papers and books scattered through the whole table while Stacey, Meg, and Chloe talked. Well, more like bickered.

"You say that about everything." replied Stacey lifting a brow.

"Only when you suggested that she get a perm, go on a shopping spree instead of go to her chem midterm study session lead by her TA, and when you tried to persuade her to stealing the Justin Bieber T-shirt that some old lady had bought for her granddaughter." Said Chloe nodding her head.

"The Justin Bieber one was my favorite." I said taking another sip.

"Look, in my defense I saw it first and she took it out of my hand. It was the last one too and it was on sale! I had to get it but that old hag took it right out of my hands. I had shopping on black Friday everyone is so rude."

"Especially the old ones." I said highlighting a sentence.

"You'd think that they'd be all sweet and offer you cookies instead but noooo, they go hit you with their cane, steal your Justin Bieber t-shirt and then limp over to the cash register."

"First of all, why in the world would they be offering you cookies at the mall?" Asked Meg rhetorically, rolling her eyes.

"Because old ladies are always offering freshly baked cookies, it's what they do." Stacey answered rolling her eyes at Meg.

"Obviously." I said. Meg narrowed her eyes at me.

"They don't carry around an oven in their purse."

"That's what the government wants you to think." said Stacey exasperated. I looked up to see Meg's face. She blinked.

"…What?" she asked incredulous. "What does the government have to do with anything?"

I kind of wanted to just tell Meg to give up, it was a lost cause to try to reason with Stacey, she'd get nowhere and Stacey was too stubborn. I squinted my eyes, I decided to not say anything though because so was Meg.

Stacey sighed and shook her head. "Exactly, you wouldn't understand because the government is trying to keep it covered up. I'm not even going to bother to explain it to you because you wouldn't understand, it's far too complex."

Meg narrowed her eyes and Chloe widened hers and put her hands on both sides of Meg's shoulders.

"Let's not discuss the government right now. That's Vivian's job." said Chloe giving me a forced smile.

I looked left to right and then nodded my head quickly. "Oh yeah for sure."

"I swear it's blondes like you that give blondes look bad." Said Meg still narrowing her eyes at Stacey who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"You did that on your own with that tacky red lipstick and shirt. What 21 year old wears a beige turtle neck in public?" She said. I simply looked over at her mouth slightly a gape.

"Okay time to go!" I said dropping everything in my hands. I stood up and grabbed my purse that was on the kitchen table and shoved Stacey out the door. I closed the door behind me quickly and grabbed Stacey's arm and we both started running. By the time we reached the parking lot I stopped running to catch my breath. I put my hands on my knees and started breathing heavily. After while I noticed Stacey doing the same.

"I. Can't. Believe. You. Just. Said. That." I said in between breaths. Stacey then started laughing and then I did too. She was too much sometimes.

"You know I missed getting in senseless arguments with you." She said smiling at me, her eye lighting up.

"So you take it out n Meg? You're lucky she didn't rip your head off." I said sternly, shaking my head at her yet smiling.

"I didn't like the tone she was talking to me in, it's like all I am to her is some dumb blonde. Just like everyone else, all people see when they look at me is blonde hair and big boobs." She said rolling her eyes. "It's annoying when people don't believe I can make it through med school and that I'm a neuroscience major."

"Well you are, so there. As long as you know that then that's all that matters. Now, let's go get ready to go to the frat party."

"Hell yeah! That's exactly what I've been waiting to hear."

"How did the conversation end up going to Justin Bieber and old ladies and the government then?" I asked brows furrowed.

"That's irrelevant." She said pulling out her keys. She pressed her alarm car and her car beeped. "Now let's go to my apartment to get ready."

* * *

**Review**, please and thank you. I would love to see if people are actually still reading my story. Plus the more reviews the more motivation to update.


	51. The Same Girl

Sorry for the delay, I promise to update more. I've recently gotten inspired after I was lying down on my bed the other night, focused on what my next chapter was gonna be about. Sadly, I don't know where exactly I'm going with my story anymore but I'm working on it and I have a very, _very_ basic outline. Any fresh ideas are welcomed!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing other than the story plot and my characters. The rest is Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

"All you people look at me like I'm a little girl. Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world. Always saying little girl don't step into the club. Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love." Stacey and I sang in unison to Britney's song.. Stacey was dressing next to her closet and I was applying make-up at her dresser.

"You don't think your little boyfriend is gonna mind do you?" She asked from across the room.

I had a mental image of Jacob, somehow that didn't fit her belief of him being little. I shook my head. "In my mental image of him he didn't look mad so I don't think he's going to mind."

"Good, the last thing you want is some guy that's gonna tell you what to do." Stacey said. She walked up to her dresser and grabbed a make-up brush. "It's guys like that are the reason why I'm single…currently." She said giving me a wink through the mirror.

"Oh yeah that's it. It's not the fact that you're fickle and get bored of guys." I said rolling my eyes at her.

"That's definitely not it."

"So what are you gonna wear?" Stacey asked applying mascara.

I shrugged my shoulders. "These jeans and maybe one of yours tops if you would be so generous." I said offering her a smile through the mirror. I saw her reflection narrow her eyes at me and her put down her mascara. She looked down at me and I noticed her eyes straying to my jeans.

I looked down as well to find a red stain. The mystery of said stain lead to me to further investigation, which consisted of me scratching it causing flakes to coming off.

"You can't be serious?" She asked. I looked up to see her rolling her eyes at me as she grabbed her iron curler that was on her wardrobe. She connected it to her outlet and started curling her hair.

I sighed. "Well it's not like I'm going out hunting for a man. I already got one of those."

"That's two whole states away!" Stacey said looking at herself in the mirror. I gave her a look. "Look, you're only young once. Or in George and your case, during finals weeks of course does this only apply to you, never."

I rubbed my temples. "That doesn't mean I have to go in a mini skirt, wearing a thong and high heels when it's the weekend before finals week."

"But where would the fun in not wearing them be." Stacey said wriggling her perfectly tweezed brows at me. I sighed.

"I am going to the party though only because I have noticed the lack of me talking to myself in mind, which is probably due to the stress."

I saw Stacey give me a look as I started to apply mascara as well.

"Isn't that a good thing?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, it's like I'm not thinking…well I am obviously because I'm studying but I'm not thinking things out. It's like I am a brainless robot, full of knowledge but with no freedom to think on my own." I said as I applied eye shadow.

"You definitely need to get out more." Was all Stacey said. I sighed, so true.

"Now let's see…I like this shirt on you." Stacey said now at her closet pulling out a blood red tube top. I just laughed.

"Seems like a little too much." She pursed her lips.

"Nonsense, now take off your shirt and put this on." She said throwing me her tube top.

"So demanding." I mumbled. I think Stacey is the only one that has said that phrase the most often out of anyone by a long shot; and most importantly, can get away with it. Then again no one else has ever said anything like that other than my mother but still.

"Only because I know what's best." I decided to do as told if I knew what was better a stripped for her. I put on the shirt and then put my hands on hips and looking at her expectantly. She glanced at me and then shook her head.

"Take off your bra." She said sternly.

"What?" I asked in a high pitched tone. This wouldn't be the first time she said something like this but still, it managed to throw me off my mojo.

"It's not working with the shirt because I can see your straps which is super tacky." She said. "You can wear my new bra; it's the Victoria's Secret bombshell." She said clapping her hands as she went to her wardrobe to grab said bra. I shuddered.

"First of all, by new you better not be referring to Wednesday when you weren't in our psych class because you were 'sick'." I said eyes narrowed. She simply offered me a sheepish smile. She then went back to searching for said bra. "Second of all, remember when we went shopping last month with Jenna? I tried one of those on for the hell of it and it looked freaky. They made my womanly areas look like torpedoes. It didn't work out because I'm not a submarine."

Stacey simply sighed to my rant. "Oh whatever am I going to do with you Vivian?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You could have always left me in my apartment with Meg who is most likely still studying. I would have continued my ways of a hermit until after I was done with my finals in which I will return to my fun loving and illogical ways."

"Your ways are still illogical." She muttered. "But anyways what kind of a friend would I be if I let you turn into a boring old hag?"

"One that cared about my future?" I piped in perkily as I finished my eye make-up, finally.

"Not going to happen." She said shaking her head. "Now let me work on this bra situation." She then started tackling my bra by taking off the straps.

Hours later we finished getting ready. I looked the same, stained jeans and everything just that Stacey had straightened my hair and made sure I, for once since a long time, wore my contacts. I looked at my reflection in the mirror as Stacey went to the bathroom before we left. I'm sure her mother would be proud.

I sighed as I stared at my reflection. I looked exactly the same as I did before I left this summer to La Push. All I needed was to be texting like I was anti-social and a total brat. Luckily, I had Stacey to keep me company.

Stacey drove us in her red convertible to the party. I realized that it was close to the base of campus. I had to map out how to drive both of us back seeing as knowing her I'd be the Designated Driver.

I sighed and went in. Well, more like I was dragged in but then again when wasn't? That's what happens when Stacey is your roommate for two whole years.

After finding a place inside for us to stand Stacey went to go get us something to drink. She came back with two plastic red cups. She handed me one and I stared down at it. It was clear and filled till the brim. I decided to smell it just in case; it smelled like nothing. I smiled and then took a sip of my water.

It felt like forever until I finally saw someone I recognized. "Lucy, Jenna!" I waved. They waved back and started heading our way.

"Hey Vivian." Jenna said. Lucy simply smiled while looking around.

"So what brings you around?" Lucy asked looking at me. I made a face.

"Stace." I said turning to look at Stacey…that wasn't next to me like she was just a second ago. I sighed. Jenna simply laughed.

"The blonde duo." She said smirking at me.

I glared at her. "I'm not blonde." I said cheeks turning pink.

"Well there are times when I do wonder about you." She said. She was mostly referring to the instances when I would claim that Tyra Banks was my idol and that my dream date would take place in Costco. Though in my defense you have to have money to go in that place, and not spur of the moment, one-time expense money. You would need to have to have a stable job to be able to have a card. Plus, the free samples, who can resist them? Most importantly however are the chicken bakes. Chicken bakes=love.

I fiddled with my cup.

"So…where's George? I think Drew told me he was coming but I'm not sure when." Lucy told me. I looked at her taken a back. Surprised that she first of all talked to Drew, seeing as last time I'd seen them together George and I spilled our drinks on them and they did not take it very lightly. Second of all, did she not get the memos that George and I were history?

"Lu, dear. Vivian and George aren't dating anymore." Jenna said slowly, hand on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy immediately looked at me eyes wide. I looked side to side, where was Stacey to rescue me? Where was Jacob to rescue me? There might not be ravenous vampires on the loose but there were ravenous fully-grown women that were ravenous for gossip. I put my cup up, covering half my face.

"How did this happen? You two were perfect for each other!" She shrieked. Lucy was probably the only one that thought that George and I were soul mates. "Wait, I didn't know you drink." Lucy said eyes wide. I shook my head.

"It's only water." I said choosing to ignore the first part of what she said.

"It's what the blonde duo do at parties." said Jenna nodding her head, giving me a small smile. "It's actually quite clever."

"Yeah, Stace thought it up. I just pretend its vodka or something to get people believe I'm drinking and they get off my case." I said smiling.

"Oooh." Said Jenna.

"And while Vivian stays sober Stacey gets wasted and hooks up with random guys." said Drew coming next to us, warping an arm around Lucy's waist. He handed her a cup. "Drink it slowly Lulu." She simply nodded, cheeks tinted pink. I noticed George was now there too, next to Drew, they both also had a plastic red cup in their hands.

"Hey Viv." Drew said giving me head nod. I smiled at him.

A couple hours passed by and I still hadn't found Stacey. Which was saying something because Stacey as usually easier to find than Waldo by a long shot. By then everyone in the house was drunk, except for Jenna and me.

I sighed. I really wondered what the point in coming to these parties were until I heard a familiar voice singing Oops I did it again. When I turn around I will not know who it is, and it will especially not be Stacey. I told myself turning around slowly towards the voice.

I saw a blonde girl waving her head back and forth while singing: "I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk. Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk. Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk." Maybe if I counted to five it won't be Stacey, I squeezed my eyes shut. One…two…three…four…five. I opened my eyes slowly only to see the same blonde girl dancing.

"Fudge cakes." I muttered.

"Hey Vivian, isn't that Stacey?" asked George leaning on me, invading my personal space. If I wasn't in need-to-save Stacey's-ass mode I'd be kicking his ass.

I pushed him aside lightly to get to Stacey. "Now the party don't start 'til I walk in!" She yelled laughing still on top of the table. I saw a flock of guys around her. I pushed them aside, more like I squeezed around them to get to the front.

"Do you need a lift up too babe?" asked one of the guys. I didn't even dignify him with a dirty look and I simply grabbed onto Stacey.

"Stace get down here!" I yelled over the noise, which consisted of the music and her shrilly singing. She looked down at me and pouted.

"Lame." She mumbled getting down.

I heard the guys complaining and asking her to go back. She simply gave threw them a smile and grabbed me.

"Do we have to go home now?" She asked. I scrunched my nose up, her breath reeked.

"Yes." I said patting her on her head. "Onward to your house." I said walking to the front door. Her weight was weighing me down and our walking process.

I saw everyone else was also at the door. Drew had his arm around Lucy's waist holding her up and Jenna looked like she was either strangling George trying to hold him up as well. She saw me and gave me a relieved smile.

"Vivian!" She said once I reached her. "Can you take care of George, he lives kind of out of the way from everyone else and he's too heavy for me." She said putting one of his arms around my neck without even knowing my answer.

"But Jenna I have to take Stacey home too." I said.

"And? I have to take Drew and Lucy home as well." She said making a face.  
"Please?"

I sighed. I was too nice sometimes. "Fine." She smiled back at me.

"Can you at least help me get them in the car?" I asked sighing. She nodded and helped me with Stacey while I dragged George to her car. Or he dragged me, he was still semi-conscious but he couldn't walk and he weighed like a blue whale.

Jenna put Stacey in the passenger seat and I shoved George in the back. I got in and drove Stacey home first because I knew her condo was closer. I got out and helped Stacey get in and in bed. I went back out and got into the car. I turned to the backseat.

"Where do you…fudge cakes!" I yelled as soon as I realized George was knocked out. "See this is why you shouldn't drink. I don't even know where you live anymore and know you're passed out in the back of Stacey's car." I groaned and put my head on the wheel.

I could always drive all around Santa Cruz stopping at all of the apartment complexes and asking if that blue whale lived there. I sighed; I didn't have enough time or gas money to drive all around SC.

"I guess I'm taking you home." I mumbled. That's what I get for being the designated driver. Next time Stacey and him are gonna be the designated drivers and I'm gonna be the one that's wasted, chocolate wasted.

I drove him back to my apartment in silence. Once I parked I got out of my seat and I opened the backseat door. I grabbed him and tried to put him standing up, to no avail. I ended up needing to drag him out of my car and decided to take the elevator because that'd be the easiest way up when dragging a dead body. I pressed my floor number and then I waited for what felt like a lifetime for the elevator to reach my floor.

I got paranoid that somebody would walk in and think I was trying to dispose of a body or something. Obviously, that was not the case or else I'd be wanting to leave the building instead of trying to get out. Somehow I don't think my explanation would really work so I hoped no one decided to play the elevator game.

I let go of the dead body once I reached the door to unlock it. I mean, the alive "dead" body. I picked him back up and then dragged him onto the couch. I finally sat down on the floor to inhale and exhale deeply. I used the back of my hand to clean my forehead. I scrunched my nose once I realized I had been sweating, a lot.

After a while I got up to go get a glass of water. I drank it while I walked to my room, tip toeing to my room. I suddenly heard the phone ring. I froze and then ran for it, more like power walked. I ended up hitting my big toe on the kitchen counter.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"You're home." said the voice coolly. I couldn't help but a laugh a little.

"If I didn't know it was you I'd think I was in some horror movie or something." I whispered back.

"Vivian, do you even realize I've been calling you since 11pm?" Was all Jacob replied, well more like barked but I didn't want to sound dogist.

"Well I was kinda busy."

"Oh so you're too busy studying to call me or even write to me but you're not too busy to go to some frat party?" He said slowly. My eyes widened, someone had snitched. I sighed, I should have told him.

"Sorry it's just everything here has been hectic and stressing because I need to put on my thinking cap so I can do well."

"Which means you're gonna go out partying, hook up with random guys and drink?" He growled.

I shook my head. "That is not what everyone does at parties." I replied. I scoffed. "Then again you wouldn't know either because you're nothing but some little-" I bit down on my tongue and closed my eyes. There was a brief pause.

"Some little what?" He said slowly.

"Look I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have stayed out that late…" I said trailing off.

"It's not that Vivian. It's the fact that you find time to go to parties but not even give me 5 minutes to talk"

"I just don't normally have the time to talk."

"Really now?" He said in a skeptical voice.

"Yes." I said firmly. "I just don't have enough time and with all the studying I have to do I could spontaneously combust if I do."

"Are you even listening to yourself? Spontaneous combustion means there's no pattern." He barked.

"Well, you never know." I replied.

"I do because-"

"Hey I don't mean to cut you off but I'm not exactly comfortable here." said George. My eyes widened and I put my hand on the receiver. I saw he was indicating to the couch. I glared at him until I saw him rubbing his head. His hair looked all disheveled and his eyes bloodshot. Poor kid, I thought as my glare faltered.

I shook my head. "Just go sleep on my bed or something." I told him softly. He nodded and went into my room and closed the door. I sighed and took my hand off the receiver.

"Where were we?" I asked.

"What's George doing in your room?" Jacob asked sharply.

"How do you know what he sounds like?" I asked, brow raised, questioning his almighty hearing powers.

"Because every time I call you he always, always, seems to be there." He said, I could hear the strain in his voice. "And I don't like it." He ended quietly.

I sighed. "Well it's not like it's my choice."

"Does he have a key toy our apartment or something?"

He wishes. "No, it's just he's so much help to me and everything. Anyways it's not like I complain about you always being with Embry." I said.

"What does Embry have to do with anything?" Jacob asked flatly.

"I see the way he looks at you and I feel very uncomfortable about the fact that he's always with you when there's a state in-between us." See how he liked it when I turned the tables on him?

"Stop." He growled. I pouted but then frowned. This was getting too serious if I couldn't even say and change the topic.

"Jake, I'm sorry it's just…" I didn't know. What did he want me to say? Did he want me to say that I'd never talk to George ever again even though my grades really did depend on him? Did he want me to tell him that I'd never go out to a party? That next time I wouldn't listen to big bad Stacey?

"It's not fair." I said firmly. "I can't just make everything revolve around you. Yes, you're right it's stupid of me to go out partying when I've practically been ignoring you because my time has been consumed by studying but you don't know how insane I've been driven studying, I needed a breather. I did nothing bad though. I didn't drink; I didn't so much as look at other guys. I shouldn't even need to be telling you this because you should be able to trust me. That's kinda something important to have in a relationship, especially a long distance one. Just in case you didn't know."

"You can take breath now." Was all he muttered. I did as he said because I realized I had said all of that without breathing. I swear people saying breathing is automatic is a lie.

I closed my eyes. "I don't think this is working out how we planned." I said, squeezing my eyes.

"We just need to wait for everything to back to normal as soon as you're done with your finals and come back to the Rez." He said quickly. I threw my hands in the air, almost dropping the phone.

"Then I'll have to come back her after a month and then everything starts over again expect I don't get any breaks next quarter, then I'll have finals again, then I'll only get a week off after that and then it'll be spring quarter!" I exclaimed. I shook my head. "No." I said quietly.

There was a brief pause. "Vivian I love you."

"And I love you too." I groaned. "But the problem is that's not the solution to everything. The story doesn't end now and there is no "and they lived happily ever after" that makes our future seem golden and like that's all there is in life." I said. My whole childhood, a lie. In real life Cinderella would have probably just lived lonely with all her rats at the end. The beast would have stayed a beast and Snow White wouldn't have woken up from a kiss, when does that ever happen that a kiss actually wakes somebody up from comas? That's what doctors are for.

"I just…I don't want to live this…lie anymore. Not now, I'm not at a time in my life where I can be with someone like you." I said hanging up the phone before he could reply, before he could change my mind. Before I realized how stupid I was.

I heard the phone ring and I went to disconnect the phone line in the kitchen. I then walked over to the couch and sat down. I put the phone on the floor and just sighed. I looked to my left and caught my reflection in the mirror.

I looked blurring. I could make out that my hair was frizzing out a bit but other than that it had stayed straight though. I noticed my smoky eye shadow was intact but my cheeks looked black. My mascara was running or something like that. I blinked a couple of times and noticed that my vision was clearing up; my contacts were always useless when I was crying but it was impossible to take them out.

My vision cleared up and I could see I was still the same girl as I was before I left to La Push. I sighed and let my upper half fall on the couch to go some much needed sleep.

* * *

The next chapter should be up within a week I promise!

**Review**, please and thank you. Any ideas, comments, questions or concerns are more than welcome. I'd love feedback.


	52. Why Do Philosophers Fall In Love?

I completely forgot to celebrate the fact that I reached ch50 and that I've been writing for a year. Anyways as promised, I updated before the 7 day mark. I'll try to update in a week again, maybe before.

Thanks to **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967** and **DareBare13** for the reviews, they're very much appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Twilight saga related, only my characters and the storyplot.

* * *

I aimlessly kicked the sand under my feet. It flew and landed on Stacey's face. Luckily, she was wearing sunglasses, when there was no sun, or she would have bit my head off more than she already was. She was lecturing me on how it's very ill-mannered on my part to be kicking sand when people are lying down tanning, with no sun out, on the beach simply trying to read a book.

I rolled my eyes and simply kicked the sand in another direction as I played with the hem of my shirt.

I heard her sigh. "I give up on you." She said going back to reading her novel. Her final was going to be about it so she wanted to reread it to refresh her memory.

"How do you think you did on the psych final?" Stacey asked as I sank my feet into the cold sand. How I missed being able to get buried in the sand; now there probably wasn't nearly enough sand to cover my whole body.

"I think I did well, expect for what we learned last lecture."

"What part, the Triangular theory of love or the 7 ways to make someone fall for you?" She asked. I glanced at her to see her cocking a brow with a little smile.

"The 7 ways." I said sighing as I looked at the water, the waves were getting larger as the win was getting stronger, I shivered.

"Oh my god Viv. How do you _not_ pay attention to that?" She asked.

"It was the last lecture!" I said, face red staring down at my toes that were popping out of the sand while the rest of my feet were deep beneath the sand.

"It was the most important lecture and my all-time favorite, 'why do fools fall in love?' I made sure to actually be on time so I wouldn't miss a single thing."

"Yeah well…there were other things more important to study for." I said. She gave me a skeptical look.

"There is nothing more important than learning how to make someone fall in love with you. Anyways, what exactly was it, remembering the seven ways, the psychologists, or the experiments conducted?"

"It was more of…I couldn't remember the seven ways to begin with. Luckily we only needed 5 of them when writing the in-class essay but still." I said kicking the sand again.

"I swear I am going to get up and slap you if you do that again." She said slowly. "Now, the seven steps are proximity, it's one of the key ones." She said giving me a look. I scratched my head. "But you probably already know that."

"Anyways, there's also physical attractiveness, similarity of beliefs, oh and one of my favorites, we like those who we believe like us. I do not like my men pretending they're not interested because frankly I am not going to waste my time on someone who doesn't even seem interested, you know?" She said giving me an expected look.

I simply nodded. "Then there's also get them to give you a favor. Also, flattery, if done right, no one wants a suck up." She said rolling her eyes. "And then, Prat fall."

"I still don't get how a guy with flaws could seem likeable." I said sitting down on the sand. I started using my finger to write on the sand.

"It's not _any_ guy with flaws. It has to be a perfect guy; if he makes a complete blunder then you'll like him." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, if that was the case then I'd still be with George. Everyone is always saying how perfect he is." I said. I looked down; I had drawn a lot of overlapping circles on the sand that it almost appeared to be a sort of vortex. One that would hopefully not suck me in, unless if it were to take me to a chocolate factory. I'd more than willingly throw myself in to end my misery. Because in reality, who is ever sad when surrounded with chocolate?

"That's because as Sternberg pointed out in his Triangular theory, what you simply felt for him at the end was companionate love. Same problem with your boy toy, what you felt for him was passionate love; neither were consummate love." She said lowering her sunglasses to look at me in the eyes.

I looked away and balled up my hands. There was no way of her or anyone else knowing what really happened between _him_ and me. What we had was consummate love, we weren't a couple of stupid teenagers in a soap opera that had only known each other for less than 15 minutes and were willing to die for each other. We weren't like Romeo and Juliet, our love wasn't a spur of the moment thing, it was real and it'd last forever.

"You know what I always wondered, was what would have happened if Romeo and Juliet hadn't died? I bet you their intense love would have died quickly like they did and then being around one another would get awkward." I said looking at my nails. I looked back at Stacey.

"I have no idea how you got to that." She said, a scowl on her face.

"Because if you ask me Romeo and Juliet were simply a passionate passerby love and that's why Shakespeare decided to kill them off. People like that are weak and die off easily."

"Romeo and Juliet is a classic tale of two star crossed lovers. They teach us that when one is in love that it's okay to defy everyone and to go through any obstacles for the one you love." She said stating with a glare that then turned into a smirk.

"It teaches the reader that some people don't know what love is and they jump at the mere illusion of it." I said sighing. I continued drawing on the sand.

"Since when are you the literature major?" Stacey asked, raising a brow at me while pursing her lips. I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"Speaking of literature I should probably go turn in my essay. My professor is probably at the lecture room now." I said getting up. I dusted myself off, I didn't want to walk into class with sand on my butt, it would have been okay in a large lecture room but in this class she knew everyone's name because it was a small class. Darn, upper division classes.

"This late, it's 6pm?"

"Yeah, it's just my professor for my poly sci class said he wanted more time for us to have it properly edited, though my theory is he simply didn't want to be in class from 8-11am just wait in a classroom to get essays." I said rolling my eyes. Then again I couldn't blame him.

"Okay, I'll see you later right?" Stacey asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, around 8pm so you can help me put all of my stuff in my jeep."

She sighed. "Okay, I wish I was done like you with finals, I'd be leaving tonight too if it weren't for this stupid class." She said holding up her book.

"You'll be done soon." I said smiling at her." Bye" I took out my keys from my pocket and started to leave.

"Nice cat by the way!" Stacey called out. I turned around to see her, she went back to reading her book and I looked at what I had been drawing in the sand. I closed my eyes tightly.

"It's a wolf." I said quietly.

"Could have fooled me." She said not even bothering to look up. I bit down my bottom lip and went to my jeep.

I turned on my I-pod and plugged it into my speakers for my jeep, I put it on shuffle. I drove and halfway there I realized I had forgotten to put my essay inside my jeep. I made a u-turn, I would try to turn in an essay without having it on me.

I rushed to my room, if you call taking the elevator rushing, and went into my creepily organized and clean room. I had all of my clothing in suitcases and other things in large boxes. All that was still in my room was pictures and posters, none of which included him. Especially not the portrait that Chloe had made of him; that was all in a special box that was in my jeep along with some of his other things.

I went to where my desk was and grabbed my essay and bolted. I went inside my jeep quickly because it was freezing outside and my long sleeved shirt wasn't cutting it. I drove away though and plugged my I-pod in again, bobbing my head to some Miley Cyrus because that's how all the cool kids be doing it.

Once I got to the parking lot on campus I got out and was instantly greeted with a very friendly gust of wind. Too friendly if you ask me.

"Gah." I said arms flailing as my hair got on my face. I opened my trunk to try to find a sweater. I started rummaging through my trunk to no avail.

I closed the trunk and quickly walked to where my class was. I had parked at the parking lot at the library because it was the nearest place I could park, legally. I walked down the path I normally took to get to class when I'm too impatient to wait for the bus, which believe me, happens a lot.

It'd be the last time I'd be walking through here for a while. I squinted as I tried to maneuver my way down the steep hill in the dark, especially because the lage trees prevented light from entering. It's already dangerous for me to walk through here in the broad daylight because of all the branches and rocks but it's not like I can avoid tripping to my doom. It's inevitable; Caroline believes that that's the way I'm going to eventually-

"Fudge cakes!" I said catching myself some slipping down. The ground was slippery because it had rained the past two days and it was slightly mudding. I should have worn my rain boots.

I started walking again, this time slowly. I pulled out my cell phone to look at the time, I had around a hour left to turn it in to be on time so I didn't need to rush. I put my cell phone in my pocket. As I saw the end of the hill I smiled, I was closer to my classroom.

Then I tripped on a large tree branch. I fell face first and I groaned. The branch felt too thick against my leg. Luckily, I hadn't worn my glasses or else I probably would have broken them. I got up and looked down as I started dusting myself off while still holding on to my essay, no way I was letting my future slip out of my hands.

I then realized it wasn't a branch, it looked to large, it looked like…a small tree. I squinted my eyes and pulled out my cell phone trying to use it as a flash light.

My eyes widened as I realized that that wasn't a tree, it was a body. I felt my voice get stuck in my throat. I couldn't move, I was frozen. I didn't want to look anywhere, everything now seemed like some serial killer cold just come out and strike me next.

Maybe they weren't dead, I thought. Maybe they were just a hobo that wandered onto campus, I've seen them before. Or maybe it was a hippie that decided to take a nap in the forest; I've seen that before too, I especially liked the hippie that wore bright pink spandex.

My train of thought stopped as I noticed a dark liquid on the body of the hippie/hobo that was wearing shoes which contradicted my first theory of them being a hippie/hobo, and the blood contradicted my second theory of them sleeping.

It took me a while to realize I was running, I didn't even realize I was moving until I saw there weren't nearly as many trees and I wasn't tripping as much. I guess I'm not that much of a klutz when there's a psycho killer on the loose.

I didn't stop running until I got to my lecture room. When I finally stopped I started breathing heavily, I regretted not bringing my inhaler or having Ja- a hot guy to give me CPR. I breathed heavily against the wall next to the door and it took a while for my breathing to even out.

Once it did I went inside the room and walked up to my professor, handing him my paper. He looked me up and down. He squinted his eyes.

"Ms. Jimenez, what in the world happened to you?" He asked, I blinked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice sounded high pitched.

"You're covered in dirt…and blood." He said slowly, his voice was low and his eyes were searching mine. As if the meaning of life were hidden behind them. I looked down.

"I tripped and fell." I said simply. I looked to my right, where the door was, I saw Jane walk in the classroom.

"Hello professor." She said, she gave me a look and then returned to chatting with our professor about the class. I took it as my cue to leave. I realized I was still gripping my cell phone, I guess I had forgotten to put it inside my pocket. I decided against it, if there really was a psycho killer I shouldn't be walking out this late at night without my cell phone on hand. I guess that was that person's mistake.

I then realized, someone had died. I had to report it to someone. I was about to turn around and ask my professor for the number to call when I realized I probably looked like I had dug a hole and probably shoved a dead body in it. I bit down my bottom lip and walked outside the classroom, I'd get Meg to help me.

I saw George then walking towards the lecture room, he gave me a small smile when he started frowning.

"Vivian why are you…like that?" He asked, his eyes looking up and down me. If I wasn't covered in mud and, what I was now aware of, blood I'd think he was checking me out. Actually, with the face he was making I was hoping he wasn't checking me out.

I looked at the street and noticed his Mercedes Benz parked there, illegally might I add.

"It's a long story, can you drive me to the library parking lot?" I asked him. He narrowed his eyes at me and then sighed.

"Yes, let me just turn this in." He said opening the door. He then stopped and looked back at me. "Don't go anywhere."

I simply nodded. He looked satisfied and went inside the room while I waited. I shivered, the mud on me felt cold especially against the wind. George came out and immediately looked towards where I was. I rolled my eyes; I hadn't even moved an inch.

"Let's go." He said. I nodded and walked with him towards his illegally parked car. Next time I was illegally parking.

I hopped into his car and put on my seat belt without a word. I locked the doors. I noticed George glance at me out of the corner of my eyes but I sighed in relief once he didn't say anything and simply drove off.

The car was in complete silence. I then remembered how comfortable ad smooth his seats were, that's what happens when you have a car of the year and not some used jeep from five years back. I sighed as I slouched in the seat. His headlights then light up my jeep. My lovely jeep, my way back home.

"Thank you." I said taking off my seat belt.

"That's it, no explanation?" He asked me, cocking a brow his eyes narrowed. I sighed as I got out of his car. The wind hit against my face, snipping against my cheeks. I then realized something; I chewed on my bottom lip as I opened my trunk.

"Vivian." George called out from his car.

I stared at the cardboard box I was hoping to take care of. I was going to dump it in the ocean, eventually. Until then, I opened the box and simply put my hand in it, not wanting to see. Not wanting to remember.

I pulled out his hoodie and closed the back of my trunk, locking it as well. I then power walked to George's car and went inside. I locked the doors once again.

"Don't look." I said firmly. I noticed his brows furrowed but he turned around nonetheless. I took off my shirt as quickly as I could inside a car and then put on the hoodie.

"Okay." I said. He turned around and his eyes widening assured me he hadn't peeked, even if he had it probably wasn't something he hadn't seen before sadly.

"What's going on?" He asked me looking in my eyes. I turned to look at my jeep, people and eye contact, I swear.

"Nothing, I just tripped…" I said trailing off looking outside the window. I glanced through the trail. The trail I always walked through, especially now because of finals week. That could have been me, I shivered.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw George looking at me the way my mother looks at me when I tell her I go to sleep before eleven on the weekdays when I'm not at home. That's not even true when I am at home.

I sighed. "I should go, I'm going home today. That was my last final." I said opening the door. "Thank you, again, for everything." I said getting out grabbing my shirt.

"Vivian." George called out. This time I simply closed the door and went into my jeep. I turned on my jeep and drove away. It could have been me, I kept on thinking. It was like my new mantra.

I breathed in and I swore I almost choke as I realized that the hoodie still smelled like him. It smelled like the forest, the beach, and slight hint of sweat. How did this still smell like him, even after the times I've washed it? I even used dawny.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I reached a red light. I put my head on the wheel as I groaned some more. I'd be banging my head but I need to preserve what little amount of brain cells I have left. I heard a car honk and when I looked up I saw, no felt, them drive by. I rolled my eyes, someone was more impatient than me.

Once I got to my apartment I saw Stacey sitting down on the couch watching TV. My eyes widened. "How'd you get inside?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Chloe let me in. So do you want to start loading your…" she trailed off as she saw me. I shook my head.

"Don't ask." I said rubbing my temples.

"Do shower, soon." She said eyes wide as she looked me up and down.

"I know I know." I said walking in my room. Stacey then helped me stuff everything in my trunk. I took a quick shower and then said goodbye to her, Meg and Chloe.

I climbed into my jeep and headed home, back to Orinda. Surprisingly enough I actually wanted to go home as soon as possible. I hadn't asked Meg about how to report the dead body or told anyone anything. There was something about it that gave me a gut feeling that I shouldn't tell anyone, not yet anyways, not until I figured what the dilio was. I somehow felt like Socrates, I didn't know anything, all I knew was that I knew nothing.

* * *

**Author's note**: The next update should be up within a week. **Review** please and thank you.


	53. Negligence

Important info at the end of the chapter this time! Next chapter should be out hopefully before Saturday.

Thank you to **Fallenqueen2** for the amazing review and **Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967** for continuing the support.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight. I only own my characters and the story plot.

* * *

"Yes!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air and dropping myself onto my bed. I had just finished unpacking and was ready to throw a crazy and wild party, which consists of me getting a cup of hot chocolate and then taking a nap.

I had spent last night driving and I was woken up early by the little buger of my brother watching his Saturday morning cartoons, at 7am. Now if my brother wanted to go under the pain of waking up early and be sleep deprived he could be my guest but when my room is right next to the living room and he has our big screen TV at nearly 40 in volume, then it becomes my problem. I hadn't been able to go back to sleep so after my brother left for baseball practice I had finished unpacking and decided on definitely executing my master plan of taking a nap.

I was in the middle of my nap when I heard my phone. I woke up grumbling; I grabbed my phone and answered.

"What?" I asked, yawning.

"Are you busy today?" asked a voice. I scratched my head. I looked at myself in front of my mirror. I really did not look good when I woke up, I thought trying to smooth down my frizzy hair that was sticking up everywhere with my free hand.

"Not that I know of." I said. I sighed exasperated, it's was useless. I wasn't Sleeping Beauty that even after who knows how long she was asleep for she woke up looking flawless. I looked more like the Beast right now.

"Then come over, my mom made lumpia." said Caroline. My eyes brightened up and I quickly grabbed some jeans and worked on shimmying my way into them.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." I said sucking in my stuck my stomach to button up my pants.

"Thought so. See you then." She responded with a slight laugh.

"Bye!" I said zipping up my zipper. I grabbed my hoodie and put it over my head and put my hair in a bun seeing as it was a lost cause to have it down.

Rushing to my jeep I found myself seven minutes later in front of her mother's restaurant. I parked and climbed through the stairs off at the side of the building. Walking through these stairs I remembered when Caroline and I were younger. When life was loads easier and simpler.

I smiled as I reached the front door of her apartment above her mother's restaurant. I knocked on her door and she immediately opened the door. She flung herself at me and hugged me for the longest time.

I looked into Caroline's light brown eyes and smiled.

"Oh god, why have I not seen your ass in around half a year?" She asked shaking her head.

"Because you live on the other side of the state." I said rolling my eyes. She gave me a look.

"Like that's ever stopped you before." She said letting go of me and walking inside. She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside walking me to the couch. I squirmed around, trying to have my butt relish the comfortness of this couch as opposed to mine back at the apartment.

"So…a lot has happened since I last saw you." She started looking into my eyes. I stared back at her and nodded.

"It's not the same texting it or skyping as it is actually sitting face to face and talking about it." I said.

"Yeah, grab some lumpia, it's on the table. I also have ice cream in the freezer and we can make coffee whenever we want because this is gonna be a long day." She said. I looked at her, brows furrowed.

"When does your mom get home?" I asked. I saw Caroline sigh and put her hands on her chin.

"She's not coming home." She said looking away. I looked back at her eyes wide. Caroline's mother and my mother were on good terms because they believed in the same parental upbringing that consisted of not letting your children alone at your house for a long period of time. It's like they didn't trust us or something.

"Aw snap, I forgot to turn off the stove top!" Caroline said getting up. "I can't believe I forgot it, it's been on since this morning..." See, we were responsible, just imagine is she hadn't remembered?

"Where is she?" I asked grabbing a roll and dipping it in sauce. As I took a bite she walked back to the couch looking down.

"She's at the Philippines." She said slowly. "My grandma…had another heart attack…it was almost fatal and…she's not good right now. My mom's going to be with her for the next couple of months so I'm here…alone for this next month." She said.

I immediately hugged her and held her in my arms.

"Carols, I didn't know. Whatever you want I'm here for you. You can come over to my house. You can even have Alex's room. My parents were building a shed but Alex can live there instead and you can have his room." I said soothingly. Caroline let out a chuckle.

"I don't think your parents would like that very much." She said, using the backside of her hand to wipe away the tears from her face.

"Eh, they don't have to know." I said pulling out of our hug. I then looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me when it happened?"

"Because I just found out when I got here this morning. My mom didn't want to tell me until I got here because she knew how it'd affect me and she didn't want to affect how I did on my finals or stress me out during the plane ride." She said grabbing a lumpia. I grabbed another one.

"That makes sense." I said mouth full. She made a face.

"Shut up and swallow." She said rolling her eyes at me. I did as told.

We eventually moved on to eating ice cream and got to talking about plans for the whole winter break and what days we were meeting up. I then told her the exact details of what happened between him and me.

"So how exactly have you been after it?" she asked, examining me closely. I simply grabbed a spoonful of ice cream and tasted it.

"Peachy." I said looking away from her ever so scrutinizing gaze. I then made a face as I tasted the ice cream flavor. "Unlike this ice cream."

"What?"

"I thought you said it was peach flavored."

"I said it was vanilla." She said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Peach, vanilla. Tomato, tomato. It's all the same." I said using my spoon get some more. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Anyways, I'm just glad you're not dating your boy toy anymore, we wouldn't be able to hang out this long. He was hogging you way too much." Caroline grumbled. I forced a laugh.

"I forgot how much of the jealous type you were." I said raising my brows.

"Hey, I've known you longer than he has and I love you more than he could ever love you." She said pouting grabbing a spoonful of ice cream from the tub. I bit down my bottom lip.

"I don't know about that last part…" I said honestly for once grabbing my own spoonful of ice cream. "What we had…it was a special connection."

"Oh god." She said groaning. "Here you go." I shot her a glare.

"Think whatever you want, I know it was special. This isn't my pathetic school girl rant on how it was love at first sight. Well not for me anyways…" I said trailing off. She simply narrowed her eyes at me. I just couldn't explain it, the magicalness of imprinting because first of all I wasn't allowed to. Second of all, even if I did she probably wouldn't believe me.

"He was simply the one. And I know I said that about George." I said once I saw her skeptical face. "But hear me out, what we had, the connection we had. It's the kind that people will go searching for a whole lifetime and most won't be able to have it."

"So you mean like soul mates?" She asked, brows raised, giving me a look. I sighed grabbing another spoonful.

"Kinda, more like we were born for each other and once I saw him this summer there was just something magnetic about him that pulled us together." I said licking my spoon.

"Did he have a nice car or something?" she asked, brows knitted together.

"No." I said flatly.

"Did he have a big thingymabobber?" she asked, I immediately blushed.

"We're not discussing that!" I said in a high pitched voice. My voice even cracked, I sounded like some 15 year old boy going through puberty.

"Why?" She asked rolling her eyes at me.

"Because, I don't want to talk about him." I said firmly.

"About who?"

"You know who."

"He who must not be named." Caroline said, eyes wide and staring intently at me.

"He's not Voldemort!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air almost dropping my spoon.

"The way you talk about him he sure as hell sounds like it." She said, arms crossed smirking at me.

"Yeah well, let's not talk about Voldemort. How's your love life?" I asked looking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Nonexistent." She grumbled grabbing a large spoonful of ice cream

"What about your night time life?" I asked narrowing my eyes at Caroline. I saw her squirm in the couch.

"It's been…a pain. I meet this guy when I was at the hospital when my grandma first went to the hospital." She started quickly. I narrowed my eyes even more at her. She took notice and rolled her eyes at me. She grabbed another large spoonful of ice cream. I swear, the way we were eating this there'd be none left in five minutes and then what would she have to keep me here for longer?

"We got to talking and then he asked me out. He was really nice, I swear." She said looking at me with her index finger up in the air.

"Uh. Huh." I said flatly. "They always are at first." She sighed.

"Then one thing led to another…" she said looking away at the wall. "Then a week later I saw him at the hospital again with his girlfriend."

I closed my eyes. "Oh Carols." I sighed.

"I know I know, how could I have fallen for the nice guy act again...? It's just I don't know how douche-y the guys really are until later." She said pursing her lips.

"You're too optimistic when it comes to guys."

"Yet I'm too realistic when it comes to everything else." She mumbled. "It's just I want to find my Prince Charming but all I go is find frogs that I try to change into Princes."

"Kissing a frog that isn't under a spell won't make him into a prince. A frog is a frog and a simple kiss won't change that." I said firmly.

"Easy for you to say," She said glaring at me, I lowered my brows at her and her glare lifted. "It's just…you don't have to go around kissing frogs you have your Prince Charming like George and you also get your knight in shining armor like Voldemort."

I looked at her eyes wide. "I'm not a princess though. And both of them aren't even close to being that. Anyways, those were fluxes and it's a miracle I even got to date them. You're the one that had the most relationships anyways." I said grabbing another spoonful, it looked all liquidy. I was under the impression that it wouldn't melt because of the fact that it was freezing but everything must eventually melt in life I thought stirring the liquidy ice cream in the tub.

"Yeah well, what's the point if they don't even last that long. At this rate I'm lucky if I even get married." I burst out laughing.

"Caroline, you're barely 20 and far from finishing college, you don't need to worry about that." I said rolling my eyes at her.

"You're right, if all else fails though we should run off together and elope."

"At the rate I'm going I don't doubt if I have to resort to that. We can move to Canada too and live there, they accept same sex marriages more than they do here. I saw it on I Now Pronounce You Huck and Larry. We can even have a hobo be our witness that'll have mad dancing skills." I said nodding.

"Okay, by the time we finish college then."

"If all else fails."

"Knowing how bad we are at relationships it probably will. You always end up backing away from them at the end because you always find some fault in a guy." She said looking at me dead in the eye.

"And then you never see the faults in the guys and go for them head on." I said looking back at her, brows raised.

She sighed. "I think it would just be easier if we eloped."

"We should get a fake Elvis Presely."

"One with a beer belly preferably."

"Why a beer belly?" I said shooting her a look.

"I feel like it would give the wedding more personality."

"It's a deal then." I said getting another spoonful of ice cream, or what was now milk.

When I finally left to my house I threw my bag on top of my bed and then went straight to the bathroom, not even bothering to announce my arrival seeing as everyone was probably asleep due to the fact that it was 1 am.

When I got out after brushing my teeth and using the facilities I went into my room. I grabbed my cellphone to turn it off so it could charge when I noticed I had an unread text message. The text was from an unknown number though. I furrowed my brows when I heard voices. Specifically, my parents' voices.

"This is way past their bedtime." I said thinking out loud. I walked out of my room with my cellphone in hand; I walked towards their room while opening the text. All it said was: please, be careful. My brows were knitted together; it must have been a wrong number. I put my cellphone in my pants pockets.

I walked into my parents' room to find my mom packing a suitcase while my dad simply stared at my mom who I just noticed had a worried expression on her face. My eyes widened.

"Mom, whatever my dad did don't leave us. I know sometimes he doesn't listen to what you say, well more like most of the time but then again who does when you're in one of your moods. And he lets Alex and I do whatever we want even if it defies your authority, oh and I know how you especially hate whenever he buys me and Alex fast food or that he also-"

"Vivian, what are you talking about?" My mom said throwing me a look, she had stopped putting clothing in the suitcase throughout my rant. I looked back and forth between my mom and dad. My dad was simply glaring at me.

I scratched my head. "Sooo, whatcha doing?" I asked her slowly and as nonchalantly as possible. My mom simply sighed.

"I'm packing." She said flatly, gesturing at the suitcase she was currently trying to fill with clothing.

"Ah yes, I see that. For what occasion?" I asked, raising a brow. I saw my mom look up at my dad and they exchanged looks. She looked back down and sighed.

"It's Olivia, she fell down her stairs and she fractured some bones. She also broke her leg so she can't walk and she needs me to help her for around a month with things around the house and the store. My mom will be there around Christmas eve to take over for the rest of the time she's injured." My mom said. My eyes widened.

"Why did no one tell me?" I asked, in a high pitched voice.

"Because it just happened today and you were out the whole day doing who knows what." She said walking up to her closet to skim through her clothing.

"Oh, I was at Caroline's, her mom left to the Philippines and she's all alone so I wanted to keep her company." I said quickly.

"Why'd she leave?" My mom asked me eyes wide.

"Because she went to take care of her mom who had another heart attack." My mother simply shook her head slowly. Suddenly realization hit me as I remembered what happened two years ago.

"Mom!" I exclaimed looking at her eyes wide. She sighed and looked at me, eyes narrowed.

"What is it Vivian?"

"You can't leave me with my dad and Alex!" I said trying to pull off my best puppy eyes face.

"And why is that?" She asked, a brow raised.

"Because last time when you left us alone when you went to Mexico to visit grandma I swear we barely made it alive." I said firmly.

"Lies." said my dad giving me a pointed look. I turned to look at my mom.

"We almost died of food starvation and the house was a mess." I said eyes wide.

"Not even, I always made them food." said my dad quickly.

"Of which we were too scared to eat." I rebutted. "So we either didn't eat it or we got food poisoning, either way it was no bueno leaving just the three of us. I can't even sneak over to Caroline's place anymore because her mom left her too. Why must the world be so cruel and have mother's abandon their children?" I asked, hands raised, eyes lowered and shaking my head slowly. "That's called negligence!" I exclaimed, index finger pointing at her accusingly.

"Because, first of all you and Caroline are not children anymore and both of you know how to cook and you have hands and can clean after yourselves." She started firmly grabbing some things out of her closet.

"Not well." I mumbled.

"Secondly, there are people who need my help and Jennifer and I are kind enough to offer it." She said giving me a pointed look.

"There are people at home that also need you. Like Alex, you can't expect some ten year old to grow up without his mother." I said arms crossed.

"Vivian." My mom said warningly. I looked up at her eyes wide. "Shut up, you sound like you're five."

"I told you, you spoil the kids too much but do you ever listen." Said my dad, my mom shot him a dirty look.

"You're the one that's always spoiling them. That's why Vivian still acts like a child." My mom responded.

"Only with you, they behave when they're around me." My dad said, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's because you let them do whatever they want." My mom said narrowing her eyes.

I tapped my chin. I needed to find a solution to this problem, sure I could live on my own but it'd be a pain to have to take care of my dad and my brother, they never listened to me and were careless. "Oh mom!" I said, she looked at me glaring. "I have an idea. How about Caroline and I go to help Auntie Olivia? I did a good job during the summer and I really miss her, Yazmin, Elijah and I guess Ana too..."

My mom shot me a look. "Oh no, I do not in any shape or form trust you, let alone you and Caroline together. Maybe Caroline separately but knowing the two of you, only disaster can happen."

"It'll be like a hurricane hitting La Push." My dad said shaking his head slowly. I glared at him and then my mom.

"Wow. Thanks you two. I can just feel the love." I grumbled.

"Why in the world would you want to go anyways?"

"I'm underappreciated here. Everything I cook at this house gets thrown back at me, plus I can't live with only y-chromosomes in the house. Alex walks all over me and dad does nothing about it!"

"He's ten." My mother said flatly.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "I can't even defend myself against that kid because he's still a kid and I'm supposed to be the adult in the situation and blah blah blah. I need you at home mom. Or at least Caroline's mom at home. Are you really going to let two twenty year old girls with cars running wild around town bored out of their mind and without their mother's at home?" I asked, brows raised. She sighed.

"Oh god, I can just imagine now." She said, dropping her clothing to rub her temples. I tried not to narrow my eyes at her. We weren't _that _bad on our own. Just because the security forbad us from going to the McDonalds near our house anymore. It was only for threatening the workers to give us hot sauce or else we'd set monkey's free throughout their property. That was only once and we seriously thought they were being stingy and not wanting to give us hot sauce. We later realized that McDonalds doesn't have hot sauce, it's only Jack-in-the-box.

"Fine." My mother said. I gasped, dare I say it out loud: Caroline and I are finally going to our own road trip, to La Push but a road trip nonetheless without our parents. I felt childish for the whole scene but happy nonetheless. Caroline and I had never been on our own, well on our own together. Images of all the things we'd together flashed through my head, I realized why my mother was so hesitant.

"I'm gonna go call Caroline right now!" I said clapping my hands together and rushing to my room to call her.

"It's not some party! You need to actually do work!" My mom yelled behind me.

"I know, I know." I said behind me as I continued walking. Maybe just maybe I could get another chance. Not necessarily with Voldemort but…I don't know, I could fix things and make everything okay and…I just didn't know but I was about to find out.

* * *

**Author's note**:

So I have my new story up! It's a Harry Potter fanfic called **"The Snake in Sheep's Clothing**". It's a lot different from this story by A) the writing style and B) my main character is _nothing_ like Vivian. I suggest reading it though if you're looking for something more serious or original that isn't a cliché. Moreover, my new character is _far_ from a Mary Sue.

How my new story affects this story? Well, I still want to update every week but I want to finish this story already because I feel like it's being wayyyy to dragged on and I feel like I've lost my magic touch with it.

**Review**, please and thank you.


	54. Pet Monkeys

I was planning on having this out sooner but I wasn't able to because I was running around doing errands and packing to start school.

Thanks to **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 **for the constant reviews, **DareBare13** for the continuous support, and **crawfish4** for telling me I haven't lost my magic touch because I was seriously doubting it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight. I simply own my characters and story plot.

* * *

Unluckily for me I hadn't been lazy yesterday and I had unpacked so I had to repack and put everything back in my jeep. I didn't have time to wash my dirty clothing I had been dragging along since Santa Cruz so I simply put it in a black trash bag.

It had been a wise suggestion from my father to drive up to La Push at 7 pm so I'd be driving without traffic and there'd only be coffee and bathroom breaks.

Caroline turned up the song as we started singing loudly to "Cheers." Caroline had miraculously gotten her mother to give her permission to go on the road trip with me. Apparently, it also took a lot of hard work on her part due to the fact that her mother didn't trust the two of us together either.

It was as if we were five again and our parents didn't trust us to go to the petting zoo on our own. Actually, Caroline couldn't go there because she was too scared of goats after that one time when we went to the petting zoo and she had just bought an ice cream and the goat ate it straight from her hand. That did not fly with her and she tried to get it back but then the goat attacked her in defense.

"I need to get a GPS." Caroline said as Socorro told us what freeway to take. I glanced at her momentarily.

"You never get out of Orinda or LA." I said rolling my eyes at her.

"Exactly. Now, if I had a GPS I'd be able to go out more, maybe to Santa Cruz more. Anywhere, I just don't want to be home if my mom is in a whole other country." She said decreasing the speed of her words.

I sighed. "I kinda figured, that's why I wanted to invite you. It's weird thinking that your mom isn't at your house or with you."

"Yeah…" She said trailing off. "It's like when we went to college just that for that I had time to mentally prepare myself but not for this."

"Why didn't she take you?" I asked, brows furrowed.

She hesitated and as she did some car cut me off. "Yeah, thank you!" I yelled with a forced smile. "Greatly appreciate the fact you're trying to kill us." I said as the car zoomed past us. I started grumbling about kids these days.

"Thanks Viv." Caroline said softly. I smiled as "You make me feel" started playing and Caroline and I started singing again.

I opened my eyes and realized I had fallen asleep while my jeep was moving. I freaked out, luckily, I wasn't driving, Caroline was.

"Carlos, I'm hungry." I grumbled rubbing my eyes.

"Let's go eat then Vinny." Caroline said. "First you gotta tell me where." She said. I looked around at the already too familiar shades of green grass and trees. It was pouring and the sky looked gray, suitable weather for the mood I was feeling.

"Just keep on driving straight for a bit and I'll tell you where to turn." I said yawning. Caroline simply nodded. We parked in front of the small diner I remember always driving past. I put on my hoodie and pulled my hood over my head. I shivered once I got out the rain falling on down on me.

I went quickly to my trunk and made sure to stuff my toothbrush inside my purse and I put my hair in a bun. I saw Caroline, with a large jacket on; do the same with her toothbrush, unfairly her hair looked amazingly unfrizzed and perfectly straight.

"I hate your perfectly silky Asian hair." I said glaring at her as we went inside. She rolled her eyes at me. We walked towards the door when I tripped over the step. Caroline simply laughed at me as I glared at the step.

Once we went inside we were immediately hit by the heat. "Oh heater, how I missed thee." Caroline said quietly.

"That's what you get for leaving NorCal to go to SoCal with its freakishly warm weather." I said sticking my tongue at her

"Sorry if I'm not a big fan of-"

"Caroline." I hissed, pulling on the hem of her shirt.

"Hot guy?" She asked looking at me. I shook my head as I stared at Kim pouring coffee in some guy's mug. I didn't remember her being a waitress.

"No." I said quietly averting my eyes from Kim. "I know that girl."

Caroline looked around then after a while she looked back at me. "Who?"

"Hello." said Kim. I turned and looked at her, a foot away from me, holding a notepad. "How many?" She asked looking between Caroline and me.

"Two." Caroline said smoothly. Kim nodded curtly avoiding eye contact as if I was deadly contagious.

She sat us down at a booth and handed us a menu. "What can I get you to drink?" She asked, a slight edge on her voice.

I sighed while Caroline ordered a coffee. "Make it black, I need a boost to not crash, both literally and figuratively speaking." She said looking up at Kim.

"I want a coffee too." I said quietly. I told her what I wanted on it and saw her scribble away. "Kim…are you mad at me?" I asked her looking straight at her. She lifted her eyes to mine, eyes wide.

"It's just…I don't think…" She sighed and looked down scrunching up her nose. "You know, you hurt Jacob right? A lot. And that's all he ever thinks about and…talks about so the rest of the…group is being under pain because of his." She said shaking her head. She looked at me and when she did I could see how it affected her.

"I'm sorry Kim." I said, brows knitted.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me, lips slightly pursed.

"I'm here to help my aunt Olivia." I said quickly. And for Caroline and so I don't get stuck at home with two brats.

"Oh, I heard about what happened, I'm sorry." She said giving me a small sympathetic smile.

"It's fine." I said looking down.

"So…I'm starving." Caroline piped in looking back and forth at us, holding up her menu. Kim's eyes widened and she held up her pen.

"I'm sorry. What can I get you to eat?" she asked quickly. Once we ordered Kim left and Caroline stood up quickly. I lifted up a brow at her.

She leaned down at me. "Do you have any womanly items I can use in the bathroom?" I felt my cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Um," I said biting down my bottom lip. I nodded my head suddenly remembering I did stuff one in my purse just in case. Caroline left to the bathroom while I freaked out in my booth. She and I were always synchronized and this month was probably no difference so I had to mentally and physically prepare myself.

Kim came and brought us our coffees. She gave me a small smile when she did. "So did you really come back for Jacob?" She asked as I took a sip of my coffee. I started coughing as I felt myself start drowning, yes drowning in coffee.

My coughing started subsiding and my breathing evened out. I wiped my mouth and then looked at Kim who was looking worriedly at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked concern all over each word. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm good now." I said. She then narrowed her eyes at me.

"So, are you here for him?" She asked as I poked my coffee mug with a knife. How could coffee try to kill me of all people, it must have been possessed by this mug, I thought poking it.

"I'm here to help my aunt." I said firmly letting go of the knife and sighing. I'd just have to drink it and hope it didn't try to kill me again.

"But are you also here to solve your problems with him and fix everything?" She asked in a bit of a high pitched voice. I bit down on my bottom lip, hard.

"There's nothing to fix, even if I wanted to be with him there's no way I can. I still live in Santa Cruz and he still lives here. He has his life here and I have my life over there." I said sighing. Luckily, Caroline slipped in to the booth with a brow cocked at me.

Kim sighed and then left on to another table. "What juicy gossip did I just miss?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee. I rolled my eyes at her forcing a large smile on my face.

"Oh not much, just me choking on my coffee."

"The usual. You're always in some kind of life and death situation." She said shrugging her shoulders at me. I narrowed my eyes at her while she flashed me a grin. "It's true and you know it. That's what you get for being too ditzy." She said sticking her tongue at me.

I scoffed. "Not even, I'm super non-ditzy. I can talk about smart people stuff and not trip every five seconds." I said crossing my eyes. She lifted her brows at me a smile playing on her lips and her eyes lighting up.

"If that were the case then it'd be no fun to be around you and we wouldn't be best friends." She said. I smiled back at her.

"Oh Carlos, what would I do without you?" I said looking at her.

"Probably lose the smallest ounce of sanity you have left." She said taking a sip of her coffee. I rolled my eyes a smile still playing on my lips. We eventually ate our breakfast and left with me driving back to my aunt's house. As I drove I felt knots in my stomach, it must have been the cramps I told myself as I passed by his house. Or I'm hungry, oh wait, I just ate, I probably ate too much, that's it.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"Uh huh." I said quickly as I continued to drive straight ahead. We reached my aunt's house right when I started hearing a weird noise coming from my jeep. I just kept on going so I could look at it later. I then knocked on the door. It took a while before someone opened the door. I saw Elijah wearing only basketball shorts and he had the biggest glare on his face.

"You don't play basketball." I said smiling at him. His glare intensified, as if that could happen.

"Why are you here?" He asked, his voice groggy.

"I came to see your mom." He lifted up his brow and then he looked over at Caroline.

"Hey." He said squinting his eyes slightly.

"Hi, I'm Caroline just in case you forgot." She said brightly.

"Oh yeah, I remember you." He said smiling at her slightly. He looked back at me.

"So can we come in?" I asked smiling at him lifting and lowering my brows at him.

"It's too early to be that perky." He grumbled. I simply smiled broader.

"I'm just happy to see you. Now can we go in before we get even more wet?" I asked though we were on the porch. He rolled his eyes at me and then opened the door widely going inside. Caroline and I went, feeling the warmth and I smiled softly to myself.

"Yazmin's asleep, my mom is reading in her room and Ana's out." He said simply. "And I'm going back to sleep." He said walking upstairs.

"Isn't he a lovely host?" Caroline said shaking her head, a smile on her lips nonetheless.

"That's Elijah for you." I said smiling. "He's an oversized teddy bear on the inside though. Wayyy inside." I said narrowing my eyes.

"So should we go see your aunt?" Caroline suggested. I nodded my head. We went upstairs and I knocked.

"Come in!" I heard my aunt say. I opened the door only to find her lying on top of her bed reading a book wearing some yoga pants and a tank top. She looked up and smiled at me.

"For a second I didn't believe your mom when she said you were coming in her place but then she told me you'd be stuck with the boys." She said giving me a sympathetic smile. "Oh hello Caroline, I'm sorry about your grandmother. I think this month has been nothing but bad luck."

"Hi, thank you for letting me stay over by the way." Caroline said smiling. My aunt smiled back at her. She then got to business and started telling us the how to's on how to run a tribal bookstore. Then she sent us off to go look at the place ourselves so that we could get mental images of where everything was placed, after we made breakfast of course.

"What kind of books are these?" Caroline asked. I was in front of the cash register and I looked up at her as she was reading the back of one of the books.

I paused and bit down on my bottom lip. "Oh they're just on some legends, like creation myths and stuff like that." I said referring to one of the lessons we had in English on Myths. Myths were meant to explain creation, natural events and why the world was the way it was. These were however, proven to be true myths.

"That's cool I was big fan of them, it's always interesting to see how people perceive the world differently."

I rolled my eyes. "Especially Greek Mythology."

"I just loved reading-"

"The Odyssey and the Iliad, I know." I said cutting her off as she gave me a sheepish smile. "There is something very wrong with you."

"Not even, I just liked the action and all the gods going at it." She said.

"More like their soliloquies, it was more of pages of them prepping their soldiers for the war than anything." I said lifting up a book off the bookcase.

"Hater."

"Haters be hating, get over it." I said flipping through the book. I saw a picture of a wolf and all I could do was stare.

"You know there's a lot of myths on wolfs." Caroline said.

"Uh huh." I said.

"Do you think there was a point when everyone in the tribe had a pet wolf instead of dog?" She asked nudging me with her elbow. I closed the book and looked up at her, well more of down seeing as Caroline was a good five inches shorter than me.

"That's probably it, once animal control heard about it they probably had to give them away so then they settled with second best." I said nodding my head. "You know what, we should get a pet penguin."

"I like monkey's better." I squinted my eyes thinking.

"How about we get a pet saber-tooth and name it monkey then?" I suggested. She nodded her head, her face completely composed.

"Oh yeah, for sure, because saber-tooth tigers aren't extinct." She said.

I smiled at her. "They were simply preserved in the ice during the ice age."

"I swear Vivian sometimes-" Caroline started getting cut off by a knock on the door. I looked and just stared at the door as I tried to make out who was on the other side. It was a tall, tan and shirtless guy on the other side. I turned to look at Caroline who had probably already seen what I had seen seeing as she had a big ol' smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door, my cheeks tinted pink and my heart pounding loudly. Shut up, I thought to my heart. Caroline could probably hear it and she didn't even have supernatural hearing.

I opened the door slowly and then came face to face with Embry. I felt myself exhale and start breathing again.

"Oh, it's just you." I said smiling at him. Embry narrowed his eyes at me.

"What do you mean, it's just you? Who were you expecting it to be?" He asked cocking a brow at me with an annoying smile.

"Quil." I said simply smiling at him as he frowned at me.

"Hey, I'm way better than Quil." He said glaring at me.

"Maybe to Rosemary." I said scoffing glancing up at him as his glare intensified.

"No, you can ask anyone, except Leah." He said quickly correcting himself at the end. I just laughed at him and gestured him in, to which he did tracking in mud with his bare feet. Or should I say dog feet?

"You better clean that." I said pointing to the mud. He used his hand to wave me off, as if that would magically wipe away the mud.

"Eh, eventually." He said. I rolled my eyes at him. I then turned to look at Caroline who was obviously checking him out. I suppressed an urge to barf.

"Embry this is Caroline, she's my best friend." I said.

"Woah woah woah, what am I, chopped liver?" He asked putting his hand of his bare chest that was all wet from the rain, I scrunched up my nose. I swear these wolf boys and their half-nakedness.

"Yes." I said. "Anyways what are you doing here?" I asked brows furrowed he walked around the books.

"Oh, um, I was just told to check up on you." He said slowly. I felt my heart stop.

"By who?" Caroline asked, saying what I wanted to say.

"By Barbie." He said quickly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why would Ana want you to check up on me?" I asked him, he still had his back on me as he lifted up a book.

"Because she thought you were going to burn down the place." He said.

"That's what she said this morning when she saw us cooking. I don't blame her." Caroline said.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Not even, we extinguished the fire in time before it spread and it's not like we're cooking here." I said crossing my arms.

"Still, you're a danger to society. Barbie told me you're both especially bad together. It's like Quil, Jake and I together." He said turning around to look at me. My eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Great, even people I don't know know how bad of an idea it is to have you and I are together." Caroline said. I forced a laugh.

"Just go Embry before we burn down the bookstore with you in it." I said with a firm smile on my lips. He rolled his eyes at me and then left.

"Oh hey, is he single?" Caroline asked me once he was gone. I just laughed at her.

"No, he's in a serious relationship with someone." I said thinking of Rosemary. I wonder how she was doing, I hope she's keeping Embry in check.

"Lame." She muttered going back to skimming over the covers of books. "So are all the guys here that hot?" She asked raising her brows up and down at me with a smile. I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"They all have six packs, are literally hot and like to walk around shirtless." I said pursing my lips.

"Oh heyyy, hook it up."

"Not even, they're all taken. Well, except for Paul but he's a total jerk." I said looking at the register trying to figure out how to work it.

"Great." She said sarcastically. "So, Embry's one of your ex boy toys friends, isn't he?" I had started pressing buttons and then I saw it. The large red button, I bit down on my bottom lip to simply stop the urge to press it.

"Uh huh." I said as I lifted up my finger and held it above the button, what would happen?

"Do you think that then maybe…he sent him to see if it was true that you were here or something?" She asked slowly. I bit down on my lip harder and pressed the button, all it did was turn on.

"I don't know." I said shrugging my shoulders. I pressed it again and it simply turned on, lame. I was expecting an explosion or for a clown to come out of the back door of the bookstore and make me balloons shaped animals, like a saber tooth.

"Vivian." Caroline said firmly, I looked up slowly to see her glaring at me. "I hate it when you get like that."

"Get like what?" I asked in a quiet voice. She narrowed her eyes even more. We had a staring contest until she faltered and looked away, with a loud sigh, knowing it was a lost cause to try to get on the same old subject again.

I went back on to exploring around the store, trying to figure out how everything was placed and how everything worked.

* * *

**Author's note**: So if you haven't seen I have a new story up, it's a Harry Potter fanfic called "**The Snake in Sheep's Clothing**". My new character is nothing like Vivian, and the writing style is different too but I still recommend reading it. Especially, because she's the farthest thing from a Mary Sue and the story plot is…unique.

Well this was a bit of a filler but some of it was needed for later. So I should have the next chapter out in maybe a week from now. **Review**, please and thank you.


	55. Vampires on Rollercoasters

Sorry for not updating, school, work, sorority and a semi-social life get in the way of finishing this thing or even updating. I think a lot about where I want this story to go, though not as much as I did during the summer I actually started writing it but way more than I did when I started college last year. Have hope that one day in the near future I will finish this!

**DareBare13**, hahaha I did as well but it wouldn't have worked out with my plot. The younger boys of the pack have not yet imprinted but Vivian meant that the only one that was single in the pack _around their age_ was Paul. Sorry for not making that clear enough.

**Crawfish4**, you'll have to wait and see what's gonna go on with Caroline and why I made her go to La Push. I'll have a lot more information on Caroline, and her relationship and importance concerning Vivian in later chapters.

Thanks **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**.

**Br-girl**, it's so good to hear from you that you think that seeing as you've been there since the beginning and would be able to tell if my story/characters were off. Like I said to Crawfish4, you'll just have to wait and see my plans for Caroline. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or their characters.

* * *

"What kind of muffins are you going to make me?" Yazmin asked me, standing infront of the TV.

"We're not making you muffin's Yazmin, no matter how cute you are." Said Caroline sitting next to me on the couch while I stretched my neck to try to find a spot of the TV not covered by Yazmin's pouty face.

"We just got back from looking at the store and making dinner…" I said trailing off, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Plus, isn't it like your bed time or something?" Caroline asked narrowing her eyes. She pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips glaring at Caroline.

"It's only nine and Saturday!" Yazmin exclaimed. I squinted my eyes thinking back to the summer, what was her bedtime again?

"I'll give you thirty minutes to do whatever you want but then you have to get ready for bed." I said. She huffed but then mumbled an okay stomping off. Once she left Caroline yawned.

"I think it's my bedtime too." She said, a hand over her face. I found myself yawning as well. I rubbed my face with my hands.

"No." I whined covering my face. "It's a Friday night, we're college students and we're going to bed at nine?" I said looking as her with my eyes half closed.

"The only we'd stay up late on a Friday night is to either watch a movie or do homework."

"Especially doing homework on Friday night's. I think Katy Perry and Rebecca Black would be ashamed of us." I said shaking my head. We just sat there too lazy to get up and go to bed.

"We should probably get our things from your jeep." Caroline said grudgingly getting up. I groaned but got up too. We started walking towards the door when it opened, almost smacking me in the face. I seriously saw my life flash in front of my eyes. I looked at Ana who had bags under her eyes and like she had just suffered through finals week too.

"Ana." I said slowly. Caroline's eyes widened.

"Woah, you look different now. Did you get taller?" Caroline asked. I snorted as I thought of how short Ana used to be, and still is especially compared to the whole La Push cult. The La Push cult…I looked down at the floor. I should probably clean that later seeing as there was mud from our feet on it.

I looked up at Ana as she scratched the back of her head. "Yeah." She said looking down at the floor, probably noticing that I needed to clean it too.

I felt a jab in my stomach and squeaked. I saw Caroline give me a look and I rolled my eyes at her. I cleared my throat looking from Caroline to Ana.

"Um, we were just about to get our things out of my jeep. You wanna help?" I asked looking at Ana. She shrugged her shoulder.

"I guess. I know how weak you are." She muttered walking outside. I bit down on my bottom lip to prevent from narrowing my eyes at her. She's just tired, or that time of the month. It's not me, it's her. I thought, taking "mental breathers", does such a thing even exist? It doesn't matter, I can coin the term and then it'll go down in intro to Psych classes textbooks and it'll be practiced everywhere for therapy, I thought as I walked outside putting on my hood.

Luckily, it was only sprinkling by then as I opened my trunk and one of Caroline's bags fell out falling on the ground right next to a puddle. I turned to look at her as I opened my mouth to point it out when I felt my arm be grabbed.

"Get inside the house right now." Ana growled. I looked back at her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. I simply nodded, knowing she had her autozone face on. I grabbed Caroline and she simply followed me inside the house.

"What just happened?" Caroline asked once I closed the door.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, all I know was that she had her 'in the zone' face. It was like she worked at autozone and we all know not to mess with those people."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah, well, I don't get why we have to go inside when she doesn't. She probably saw her boyfriend behind a tree or something and they're probably making out and she didn't want you to tell your aunt."

"Definitely it." I said nodding my head. That Seth, what a strumpet. I felt goosebumps rise on my arms, with a hoodie or not I was still freezing. I hugged myself for warmth as I heard the door open. I saw Ana look at me, her forehead had a crease on it.

"I need to talk to you." She said looking straight at me. I furrowed my brows. "alone." She said looking back at Caroline, giving her a small strained smile.

Caroline shoot me a look, I simply shrugged at her having no idea what was going on. She simply went upstairs claiming she was gonna go check up on Yazmin. After she did Ana sighed and I focused my eyes on her.

"What's up Ana Banana?" I asked sitting down on the couch. She just rolled her eyes at me and paused, this waiting was such a pain. Then my eyes widened. "Where's my stuff?" I asked looking around the non-suitcase or trash bag filled room. She simply sat down and looked at me.

"The thing is…" She paused looking around. "It's just that…but like…" She said scratching her head as I bit down on my bottom lip to prevent myself from screaming at her to just go on with it.

"Ana, dear, what is it you re having difficulties in articulating?" I asked her, hand on her knee. She shoot me a look, as if I had started preaching in the existence of aliens, or flying chickens, then again if such things as shapeshifters and vampires exist, then whose to saying aliens or a chicken that flies isn't possible? "Just tell me." I said in a whiney voice. I was on the verge of shaking it out of her.

"It's just that…your clothing _reeked_…" she said, scrunching up her nose. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well the clothing in the trash bag smell bad because they were dirty but there weren't a lot of clothing…just a couple of things." I said. Like…a couple of shirts…jeans…my squinted my eyes, as if I were trying to psychically imagine the clothing. Inside that bag was also…his hoodie…my eyes widened as soon as I realized something. Those clothing were dirty because of a reason. A terrible reason, a reason as to why I had pushed it back, to the back-est part of my mind, even if that sentence if ungrammatically correct.

"That's not what it was." Ana said making me look up at her again. "It reeked of leech." She said. I felt my heart stop and then I swear my heartbeat started runnin' away, beating like a drum and it's coming your way.

I shook my head. She must be confused; maybe the scent of the dead body confused her because leeches are dead humans so they must give off the same scent.

I sighed and told her as much. She immediately turned pale, well paler than she already is.

"Why is there a scent of dead bodies?" she asked slowly, eyes as wide globes. I then quickly told her everything that had happened that night, that I had felt was so long ago when in reality it was only four days ago. By the end I felt a weight off my chest; I couldn't believe I had gone that long without saying anything or remembering to report the body to the authorities.

By the end there was an awkward silence in which it looked like Ana was deeply concentrated thinking, as if trying to solve a puzzle, or an episode of Scooby-doo.

"A leech must have killed an innocent student then. What I'm wondering is why is it in Santa Cruz?" she asked, eyes half closed and rubbing her temples. I licked my lips and then bit down.

"Well it's similar weather to here, it's rainy and the campus is on the top part of a hill where it's a forest and then we have a beaches. Maybe it wanted to go for a swim or to kiss a banana slug like tradition?" I said. "If there are vampires here then they could be in Santa Cruz too." I said, I felt a shiver go through my body and I shuddered. The thought of another killer vampire on the loose around me didn't sound like a lot of fun.

"It's just…there's also been two new vampires that popped out a couple weeks ago." Ana said balling up her hands.

"Is one of them the same one that was in SC?" I asked her, looking straight into her large chocolate brown eyes that had lost the light of energy, she just had those dark circles around her eyes that depicted, more than anything, the lack of sleep due to patrols. Due to the vampires.

"No." She said slowly. "I thought it might be but the scent is off." She said sighing. I nodded, should I feel relieved or even more scared that there were more vampires here? Or worse, there was a vampire, maybe more, in California where my family and friends lived?

I groaned loudly, why wasn't I simply a shape-shifter that could kick some major vampire ass? I'd even be fine with having the shape-shifters go to California and protect everyone I care about, and themselves as well.

"So now what?" I asked after the moment of silence.

"I need to tell Sam." She said, voice even.

"Tell him what exactly?" I asked her, brows furrowed. She then creased her forehead.

"I'm not exactly sure. I'll just show them." She said slowly.

"Like, through drawings?" I asked, I cringed remembering how bad Ana drew. The pack would only get crayon drawn green stick figures.

"No, through our mind connection." She said rolling her eyes at me. I formed an 'o' with my mouth. I had totally forgotten, not many people I knew had a weird mind connection that was completely uncensored, only in La Push.

"Vivian." I heard Caroline call out from the top of the stairs. I looked up at her as she rubbed her eyes.

"What?" I called back.

"I'm sleepy. Can we get our stuff now and go to bed?" She asked as a yawn escaped her lips causing me to yawn back. I scratched my head.

"I'll go get your stuff, don't leave the house." She said opening the door and walking out. I sighed as I waited inside thinking of why in the world a vampire would go to SC. It was probably to go to the boardwalk. After many images of vampires riding rollercoasters Ana came in with all the suitcases, except my trash bag that she claimed would be used as evidence even after much protesting on my part, that consisted of me blackmailing her and telling Seth that she had run off to elope with Bratty or whatever his name was.

"Go to bed now." She told me sternly. I made a face.

"I'm here to take care of you, not the other way. I'm the one that decides bed times not you." I said. She sighed loudly.

"Vivian, I just need you to be somewhere safe while I go call the pack." She said. I furrowed my brows.

"Why? The vampire is in Santa Cruz, not here." I said. "Silly Ana, that's probably some other wolf shape shifting packs territory."

Her eyes narrowed at me. "I still need to tell Sam." She said turning on the balls of her heels. I rolled my eyes. I swear they probably had more meetings than actual encounters with vampires. I thought sniggering as I carried my suitcase upstairs images of sleeping in a bed after last night sounded amazing.

"I'm Caroline!" Caroline said jumping up landing with her hands on her hips.

"And I'm Vivian!" I said jumping up as well, landing with my hands on my hips

"And we're-" we started in unison, slowly crescendo-ing.

"Are you guys serious?" Ana asked, a bored expression on her face.

"I thought their entrance was good." Rosemary said smiling at us sympathetically.

"It would have been if we weren't cut off." I said giving Ana a dirty look that she just waved off.

"It's cool though, we didn't have anything planned to say afterwards seeing as we're not fairy godparents." Caroline said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah well, they don't know that." I grumbled.

"Could have fooled me." Rosemary said. I smiled back at her.

"Oh well, at least we can think of something before our next costumer comes into the bookstore." I said.

"Not if you're chasing all of them customers away." Ana said.

"No, it's just a way of brightening up this bookstore and giving it more of a…" Caroline started; rubbing her chin/invisible goatee that we all know is fully grown out. "enthusiastic environment."

"It'll be refreshing." I continued.

"We'll attract customers." Caroline said.

"They'll be pouring in."

"We'll become known nationwide."

"Then we'll become rich."

"Then we can drop out of college."

"And pursue our life-long dream of being a hot dog vendor in New York." I ended. Caroline turned and gave me a look. "What?" I asked. "Just think about it, the people, the lights, the food and yelling in public wieners for sale with it being socially accepted."

"Touché." Caroline said nodding her head.

"Ann, I swear there is something deeply wrong with you and Caroline." Ana said shaking her head.

"I think it's amusing." Rosemary said grinning at us, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Rosemary knows what's up." Caroline said lifting her head up at Rosemary's direction.

"Plus, this place really is boring, if you guys weren't here I'd be bored out of my mind. What better way to beat boredom than making your own entertainment?" I said cocking a brow at them.

"True dat homedawg." Caroline said, pounding a fist on her chest and then making a peace sign.

"Perfectly understandable." Rosemary said nodding her head. She then stopped and opened her mouth. "Oh, which reminds me speaking of entertainment…" she said trailing off looking to the side. She then looked up eyes wide. "Never mind." She uttered quickly.

I furrowed my brows. "What is it?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I was just thinking about something but it doesn't matter…it's not important…" she said looking away from my gaze. I narrowed my eyes and bit down on my bottom lip.

"Anyways…so try to come up with the ending to your grand entrance slash greeting." Ana said looking at me dead in my eyes. I squinted my eyes. Why was everyone changing the subject so much, usually that was my job to do when there was an awkward moment or something I didn't want to talk about. Ana is not allowed to replace me!

"We'll see." I mumbled going behind the register to sit down on the chair. I sat down for a while contemplating things, staring at Ana while Caroline poked my arm trying to get me to co-operate.

Caroline tried talking to me but I simply scrutinized Ana. Who did she think she was, trying to hide things from me and then trying to use one of my defense mechanisms against myself? Ha. I could tell she was definitely in on something and Rosemary knew what it was.

I saw Ana squirm in my gaze and I tried to force down the corners of my lips threatening to curve upward.

"Will you stop looking at me like that and just go to the store because we're all starving." Ana said glaring daggers at me.

"Do you think she heard us that time." Caroline said, in a bored tone still poking my shoulder. I sighed and then the laughter just bubbled out as I stood up.

"Sure, sure." I said, going around Caroline to grab my purse on top of the counter. I then froze when I started digging inside it for the keys for a split second. No, I thought to myself. I shook my head and pushed away the thoughts and the images. I bit down my bottom lip and walked stiffly and as quickly as I could outside the bookstore to my jeep.

* * *

**Author's note**:

I honestly have no idea when the next chapter will be out, probably not anytime soon but make sure to continue to check because _**I will finish this story**_, no doubt about it. It might take me forever but I will finish it.

Comments, questions, and/or concerns? **Review**, please and thank you. It's always nice to know that people are actually reading this, it gives me the motivation to continue.


	56. Red Power Ranger Status

To **NamelessSombod**y all the ten UC system's go by quarter, except for two of them. It's okay to ask, that's why I think reviews are useful for, to clarify any question you all might have. =)

**Br-girl**, I promise I'm going to have more Jake in the near future. I'm glad you realize though that I can't simply shove Jacob in her face 24/7 though.

To **Crafish4**: The reason why she was all like "NO" was because the last thing she said was "sure, sure" which is well known to be Jacob Black's catchphrase. She caught herself and realized what she said and was like "aw, snap" because as you will be able to tell from previous and future chapters she's trying really, really hard to push away anything that might remind her of him. As for the dead body, you'll find out, eventually. Thank you for the luck.

Thanks to those that reviewed. You guys keep me going and making me update happen.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

"Wouldn't it be nice if we were older, then we wouldn't have to wait so long, and wouldn't it be nice to live together, in the kind of world where we belong." I sang loudly driving to the grocery store to feed the hungry children. Good thing it was pouring rain and no one was out or else I'd probably be getting looks.

I put my turn signal when I heard a roar. It sounded like a lion roaring or a tyrannosaurus but seeing as neither of them was possible and there was steam coming out of the hood of my jeep I figured it was my jeep. I drove off the side of the road that was in the middle of nowhere when my jeep stopped completely.

"No no no no no!" I said hitting my steering wheel. I then started rubbing it. "Baby, please don't die on me." I whined. I tired turning off and then on the ignition, turning on again…and then on again, to no avail.

I groaned and let my head fall on the center of the steering wheel. I stayed like that for the longest time until I realized what I had to do. Grudgingly, I got out of my jeep and put on my hood. Why I even bothered to straighten my hair when it was pouring was a good question. Old habits simply die hard, especially after being resurrected.

I locked the doors and then closed mine after grabbing my purse. I walked as quickly as I could through the all too familiar path that would lead me to the Wizard of Oz.

Why? I asked myself. Why did my jeep of all times decide to be a traitor and betray me when I needed it the most? Actually, I should be happy it didn't leave me in Oregon.

Finally reaching my destination I gulped and froze in place. It still wasn't too late to go back to my jeep and simply wait there until AAA got there. Did I even get AAA here? I shook my head inhaled sharply, stood up straight and sucked in my gut. I walked towards the little red house. As I got closer I noticed the garage was open and I heard a voice.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we were older, then we wouldn't have to wait so long, and wouldn't it be nice to live together, in the kind of world where we belong." I heard the all too familiar voice sing. I was frozen in place and I felt myself hunch over and my gut come out.

I stood there until he finished singing out loud to the song and for it to change to something less…Beach boys and more to some Nelly "hot in here". Being reminded of myself back in my youth I stood up straight again and barged into the garage. In other words I walked slowly inside and knocked on his Volkswagen lightly in order to get his attention. He was under his car so when he came out he had no shirt on and his usual cut offs just that he decided to alter his style and add some grease on for special effects.

"Hey…" He said slowly as I fixed my gaze above the top of his head.

"Oh hey." I said forcing a wide smile on my lips and my voice to sound high pitch. I resisted cringing just hearing my own voice. I shifted my gaze to his car when we both fell silent.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. I sighed in relief and looked up at him.

"Oh well," I said pausing as I stared into his eyes as our eyes locked. Noticing my mouth was still open I decided to continue on with my sentence and not look like a fish. "My aunt got hurt and I was nominated to come to help my aunt. I came with Caroline. I'm sleeping in the guest room with her. It's not very fun seeing as we share a bed together. Though she's a lot shorter than me and doesn't take that much space up, the main problem is that she kicks sometimes and I don't like sharing my blankets."

He snorted and then started laughing. "I meant in my garage not La Push though I really didn't mind hearing you're rambling." He said shaking his head at me as his eyes crinkled.

"Oh." I said my cheeks turning red. I let out a small laugh of my own. "well that's a whole other story. My jeep kind of stopped working on my way to get some food for the bums at the store…" I said slowly watching him carefully for his reaction which consisted of him scrunching his forehead and his lips turning downwards.

"What bums and what exactly happened to your jeep?" he asked quickly. I told him about the weird noise it made before it died and how it had previously made a noise before the other day.

"Where exactly is it?" He asked me. I bit down my bottom lip and shrugged my shoulders.

"It's…" I started pointing around aimlessly. "I know how to get there but I'm bad at giving directions." I said shaking my head.

"Okay then," he said removing the sliding thingy that was under his car and closing the hood. "we can just take my Volkswagen to it then let me just change into something else so I won't get my car dirty." He said heading outside. He turned and looked back at me when he reached the entrance and looked me over. I bit the inside of my cheek resisting the urge to squirm under his gaze.

"You're soaked." He said simply, staring at me eyes wide. I blinked and noticed that there was probably at least 5lbs of water weight that was retained in my clothing from that walk. All I could do to respond was nod. "Come inside with me." He said smiling softly. I looked away instead to see if I had tracked any mud prints inside his garage. I walked to him as I noticed my mud prints that would forever mark my territory inside his garage.

We went in through his front door and I realized I should probably take off my shoes; I would hate to have Billy come in to find my dirty footprints. I put my shoes outside and then went inside when I stopped walking as it hit me, Billy might be here, he does live here after all, maybe he hated me because-no. I shook my head. No, no, no.

"Come on." He said snapping me into the real world. He was looking at me and gesturing to upstairs. I simply nodded not knowing what else to do with myself. What would seem less…conspicuous if Billy was here or decided to randomly come inside, was that even the word I was looking for? I prefer the word ignominiousness, that's a more fun word to say even though I forgot what it meant. Oh how I wish Caroline was here to explain to me her big girl words she likes to use in everyday conversations with me even when I tell her that using those words are like an insult to me, but mainly to my brain.

"My dad isn't here by the way; he went over Quil's grandfather's house." Jacob said, once again bringing me back to reality. "If you don't mind I'm just gonna take a quick shower, I put out some clothing for you to wear on my bed, they're probably not going to fit but it's better than wet clothing." He said offering me a small smile as he held clothing in his hand.

"Oh, no it's fine." I said quickly. "I can just wear this. It wouldn't be the first time I have to spend a whole day in wet clothing, believe me I've never been with anything less than half a year without rain in Santa Cruz. Selena Gomez and I just have this thing where we wouldn't be able to live a year without rain."

He blinked at me a couple times before a small smirk appearing on his lips. "Oh yeah, I definitely know what you're talking about."

"Have you not heard "A year without rain"?" I asked hands on my hips as I narrowed my eyes at me. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Does it look like I listen to Bieber's girlfriend?" He asked cocking a brow, his smirk still in place.

"Yes." I said curtly. He laughed at me. "Hey, don't be hating on Selena and Justin. A day without him is like a year without rain to her."

"Just go change, I'm going to go shower." He said walking towards the bathroom on the other side of the hall from his room.

"But I don't want to put on your clothing." I said firmly. He turned and looked at me, eyes narrowed as he examined me. "It's just, it probably smells…like the woods…and it reminds me of the hunt." I said remembering the fairly odd parent's episode; I just wasn't a huge fan of the hunt like that one weird guy was.

"I just don't want you to get sick." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I never get sick." I said head up high.

"Still, you can catch pneumonia and die."

"I'll be like the ninth president then." I said nodding my head swiftly. He narrowed his eyes even more at me.

"Vivian." He growled lowly. I sighed as I realized he simply didn't want the police finding a dead body in his house, Billy would especially not like that.

"Fine." I grumbled walking towards his room. I turned back. "You owe me!" I said biting down on my bottom lip to prevent from smiling. He turned to look back at me, now in front of the bathroom door.

"Oh yeah, _I_ save _your_ life and now _I_ owe _you_."

"Yup." I said grinning at him as I went inside his room. His room seemed a lot smaller and his two twin sized beds squished together reminded me of how big he was and how I had no reason to complain for my height.

I noticed the clothing on his bed and slowly went up to it. I put down my purse first and then pinched up the t-shirt with my index finger and thumb as I examined it. It was definitely not my size. I sighed and I simply took off my shirt and instead of putting on the way too large t-shirt I put on the hoodie that was also on his bed.

Taking off my jeans was another story. They were like super glued onto my legs due to the fact that they were wet. It probably took a lifetime to take them off, after many thoughts of simply grabbing a kitchen knife and cutting them open, I got them off my legs.

I shivered no longer having material covering my legs and quickly put on the sweats. I looked around looking for a mirror to examine myself and was very pleased to not find one that would simply confirm how terrible I probably looked.

Maybe Stacey is right, I'm going to be fifty, alone and with nine cats I thought sitting down on the bed, or should I say beds? Oh well, at least I was wearing Jacob's clothing. I groaned and did a face palm as I realized I had slipped. I covered my face as I started making whining noises.

"What are you doing?" I heard Jacob say, yes Jacob, not "him", not "he-who-shall-not-be-named", not my "ex-boy toy", and not that one guy. Jacob.

I looked outside his window sighing taking my hands off my face. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to know what it would sound like if I was dying." I said voice completely even. I felt a side of the bed sink down under his weight and my side go up. It was like we were on a teeter-totter.

"Stop being so overdramatic." He said as I turned to look at him rolling his eyes at me, his gorgeous dark brown eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said looking away from his gaze, slowly.

"Let's just go, your jeep is probably going to explode on us any second."

"What?" I said loudly, my head turning sharply as I stared at him wide eyed. He burst out laughing, laughing that stupid little laugh of his that made me want to just slap him to shut up or ki- kill him, that was it, kill him so he'd shut up.

I got up from the bed abruptly, picked up my purse and walked out of his room as the hallway was filled with his laughter.

"Oh calm down Vivian, it was a joke." He said somehow right behind me. "The chance of that happening is low; I thought you would have known that."

"Yeah well, it happens in movies a lot so I thought it was common." I said crossing my arms and pouting once I got to the front door.

He sighed. "I guess I can't expect you to know that kind of stuff just like you can't expect me to form a coherent sentence in Spanish." He said scratching his head. My eyes softened as I saw him frowning. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's just go save my jeep from the 1.546% chance it does decide to self-destruct on me." I said opening the front door. I grabbed my shoes from outside and slipped them on quickly. Jacob exited outside his house and locked the door. He went towards his car and I followed suit, noticing that he was actually wearing pants and a t-shirt. I guess it's possible to get bored of being half-naked all the time.

Once we were both in his car he turned on the heater, it was obviously because I wasn't my own personal heater unlike him, I swear the only reason to keep him around was so the he could be my own pers-. I ran a hand through my hair and looked out the window.

I realized the ending of the song wouldn't it be nice was playing on the stereo. He must have had been playing a cd.

"You know it seems the more we talk about it, it only makes it worse to live without it, but let's talk about it. Wouldn't it be nice?"

I sighed as the song ended. Wouldn't it be nice if my car wasn't about to blow up was more like my theme song than this.

"So where do I go?" He asked as soon as he had pulled out of the trail of where he lived. I gave him directions one at a time as soon as I saw a landmark. Other than that we were both quiet and I was not looking at him. Well, I wasn't staring at him. Or at least that long. Actually, I wasn't staring or looking at him I was just observing things from that general area in order to make sure we were going the right direction. That was definitely it.

We finalized reached my not-blown-up jeep and I undid my seat belt only to get a look from that one kid.

"Stay here. It's pouring and I don't want you to get soaked again." He said getting out of his car. I glared at him and forced back the blush, the blush of anger. He propped open the hood and started examining it. Oh sure, I'm not allowed to get soaked, sick and die but he is? How hypocritical.

I heard the car door open so I turned my head around to see Jake's head popped inside. "I need your keys so I can try to turn on the ignition." I sighed and went through my purse to hand him my keys. I found them and handed them to him, feeling the warmth of his blazing hand on my colder hand, I felt our hands linger too long and I pulled away quickly.

I bit down hard on my bottom lip and tried to push away the deep flush in my cheeks when I heard the door close. I exhaled realizing I had been holding my breath, I swear one day I was going to die of breathing problems and it wasn't going to be asthma related.

Looking outside the window mindlessly was the only thing to do as I waited for Jake to revive my jeep. The windows were slightly fogged up because of the heater, the cold and rain but I didn't mind. They were officially my blank canvas, too bad I wasn't artistic, and all I can draw is stars and hearts. The heart I had drawn was mocking me as I stared at it. I'm going to be fifty with nine cats and single. Why is this an issue, there's nothing wrong with being single and having nine cats. Actually, I don't even like cats that much, they remind me of the raccoons on campus; maybe that was the main problem.

"Gah!" I said out loud taking a breather. I quickly looked in Jacob's direction to see if he had heard me and loo and behold he was looking this way. I couldn't make out his face but he was probably making some kind of funny or worried expression on that gorgeous face of his. I closed my eyes. Nope, no idea what I'm talking about. I'd rather have a cat than any guy.

After a lifetime of waiting he opened the door, went inside and then closed it.

"So this is what's going on. You have a problem with the ignition, it's probably due to the fact that your forcing your super old jeep to go through such large distances that it's ignition is not meant to handle, especially so frequently." He said slowly allowing me to process the information. I nodded and he took that as a cue to elaborate. Of which I didn't understand at all other than the words "new" and "money". They are universal words in between the jargon that really matter. I didn't dare point this out because when he was talking he seemed so in his element and happy. Even if he was talking about how my jeep was a piece of dog poo. He looked happy and cute.

"So how much?" I asked once he finished and I let everything sink in. He furrowed his brow and made a face. He then turned composed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I have the tools pretty much to fix it and the parts I can get at the junk yard. It'd just be payment for the services, as in the time I spend on your jeep and I'll need your help getting the stuff too." He said. I nodded my head even though I bit down my tongue when he was talking about paying him for his services, like he ever charges Quil to get his car fixed, hell he probably pays Quil to fix his car.

"Sure. Just tell me how much and I'll make a withdrawal from the nearest atm." I said.

He gave me a funny look. "I don't want your money." He said shaking his head at me, slightly laughing. I narrowed my eyes at him. "The best way to repay me would be in helping me with my homework. Not doing it for me but looking over my essay that's due for English and tutoring me in Spanish because I have a test soon but I have no idea how to conjugate anything." He said smiling at me sheepishly.

I shifted my gaze, any other person would have accepted this money less agreement. Let me rephrase that, any broke college student such as myself would have accepted his offer, hell had it not been him I think I would of.

I shook my head. "No, I know you need the money, just tell me how much you want and I'll pay you."

His eyes widened. "Well I know how much you don't have money to be spending. Plus, I can't accept money from you." He said locking eyes with me as he said "you". As if I was someone of high status, like the red power ranger or something.

"Yeah you can, I like to claim I'm broke but I have some money from when I babysit in the winter and when I would run help the daycare during the summer." I said with a smile on my face. "I know, I've worked, it shocks Caroline all the time when I tell her I can't go cruising around because I have work."

"I can see it." He said smiling at me that smile that always knew how to make my legs melt and go weak. Thank god I was sitting down.

"So yeah, I have money!" I said quickly. He let out a small laugh.

"That you don't even need to spend. Plus, money can't buy me good grades and that's what I need now more than anything." He said firmly. I sighed contemplating the thought of me tutoring him. Back in high school I used to tutor kids, not oversized wolf men.

With a small smile on my lips I nodded. He grinned back.

"I can see my straight A's now." He said winking at me. He was effin' winking. Why did he look so good winking. I resisted groaning, this was going to be a long month.

**Author's note**: Finally some Jake action. There's more to come in future chapters, you just gotta keep waiting to read them. I promise I'm going to try to update more especially during my winter break.

Comments, questions, concerns? _**Review**_, please and thank you.


	57. Business Calls

I can't even apologize enough for how late this chapter is but my life has been so busy this year I couldn't find the time to update. I love this story though so here's the next chapter without further delay.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Jacob ended up driving Ana, Caroline and I to my aunt's house because my jeep was under technical difficulties after we settled on the "payment plan" of me basically helping him with his homework. I had sat in the back with Caroline, of which I ended up regretting because she kept giving me and him looks and nudging my side while winking at me.

Once he was done we got out, as did he. I decided to focus on my walking instead and simply made sure I didn't trip on the slippery stairs that lead to the front porch.

"So Jacob, do you regularly come over?" Caroline asked. I turned my head around sharply and looked at her, my cheeks red. I noticed Jacob look at her and smile.

"I try to." He said looking down at her. I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Why are you glaring?" I heard Ana say beside me. My eyes widened and I shook my head. I didn't know I was glaring.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said curtly. I took out my keys and opened the door. "In you go. I'll make dinner seeing as I didn't end up getting you guys something from the store. Blame Jacob." I said nodding my head.

"Not even, it's not my fault your jeep decided to die on you." He said striding right next to me on the porch. He had rolled his eyes but he had a grin on his face.

"Yes it is, your magical mechanic skills should have been enough that as soon as you saw my jeep your mere look would make it turn on." I said eyes narrowed on him, a small smile escaping my lips.

I heard Caroline mumble something and turned around to see her go inside instead, flashing me a smile as she went inside with a quick wink. I rolled my eyes and then looked at Jacob who had his eyes wide.

"What?" I asked him curiously. He shook his head slowly.

"Nothing. So do you need me to do anything else?" He asked flashing me one of his infamous smiles that made my eyes narrow.

"You're not the maid of this family, that's me." I said arms crossed. He laughed shaking his head at me, his shaggy hair covering his face.

"If you say so. On the other hand you should know that no matter what," He said pausing as I looked down at the floor, my boots were too muddy. I should really clean them; maybe try to put them in the washer…

"Vivian." He said firmly lifting up my chin and holding it so I looked at his dark eyes. "No matter what we are, or aren't, I'll be there for whatever you need." He said in a low even voice. I felt Goosebumps and shivered, should have tripled layered.

"I'm going to go inside, it's getting cold. Be good, drive safe, stay in school!" I said rushing into the house and closing the door as soon as I finished my sentence. I sighed as I locked the door and just stared at it taking deep breaths.

"Hakuna matata." I repeated as I breathed in.

"Biba! You're home!" Yazmin said throwing herself at me. Her face was rammed right at my stomach as she hugged me tightly. I laughed at her.

"Aren't you a little too overly happy to see me?" I asked her as she loosened her death grip from me that was obviously inherited from Elijah.

"No, not enough." She said shaking her head grinning at me. "When are you making the brownies?" She asked me.

"Oh after I…wait!" I said looking at her eyes narrowed. "I never told you anything about making brownies. Pfft." I said crossing my arms. "I still have to make dinner and I just had a very tiring day. I just want to eat and then crawl in my bed and hug Caroline seeing as I don't have a stuffed animal to hug when I go to sleep."

Yazmin sighed and frowned. "Brownies will help you feel better though." She said nudging me. I shook my head as I started walking to the kitchen.

"Biba. Biba. Biba. Biba." Yazmin said trailing behind me. I started to pull out all the ingredients I needed to make some rice and I grabbed the meat I had taken out of the freezer earlier today to thaw out.

"Yazmin! Are you going to help Vivian cook dinner?" Caroline asked Yazmin. I looked at her to see Caroline was pointing at her with her index finger smiling.

Yazmin shook her head quickly. "Ana says I'm not allowed in the kitchen or else I'm going to burn down the house and the firefighters are gonna come and take all my Barbie's away."

I looked at Caroline's reaction, which consisted of what I knew too well was suppressed laughter.

"Oh, of course. Don't worry though, I'm not allowed in my kitchen at home either, my mom doesn't trust me." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Why don't you go set up the table then?"

I poured two cups of rice into the pan as I saw Yazmin contemplating. She then nodded quickly.

"But only this once because…" She said looking over at me. "If I'm good maybe Biba will make me brownies." She "whispered" to Caroline's ear, though one could hardly classify the volume level she told her as a "whisper".

Caroline simply laughed in response as Yazmin scurried off to set the table.

"I swear I don't know what got into her that she keeps asking me for brownies." I said shaking my head smiling. Caroline shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the counter as I continued cooking.

"Maybe she's just in a brownie mood. I'm feeling some brownies right now too."

I snorted. "You make some them. I just want to go to sleep." I said stirring around the rice.

"It's only six." Caroline said flatly.

"I don't care; I'm too old to be up this late. We're no longer teenagers anymore Carols, we're twenty." I said rubbing my temple and squinting my eyes. She simply rolled her eyes at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You may look old but I'll forever look young, one of the many virtues of being Asian." She said sticking out her tongue at me while I glared at her.

"That and the silky straight hair." I said grumbling tucking a strand of my stupid frizzy curly hair behind my ear. There was no point in straightening it if it gets frizzier when it rains.

"Anyways, so do you mind telling me why exactly you look like the morning after girl?" Caroline asked eyeing me. I dropped the spoon I was using to stir.

"Um...uh...what?" I asked bending down face red. I grabbed the spoon as a strand of hair fell on my face.

"I mean, you say you're gonna go get us something to eat and then you disappear for over two hours. Then you have your ex boy toy drive you to the book store wearing guy clothing that's 3 sizes too big for you." She asked as I felt her eyes bore on the back of my head as I was quickly washing the spoon in the sink.

"...I don't know what you're talking about..." I said turning back to my rice. Why won't it cook faster?

"Viv." Caroline said firmly. I sighed as I continued stirring.

"Nothing happened, my jeep simply broke down, my clothing was soaking wet and Jacob just happened to decide to turn into my mother. It must be his motherly instincts kicking in." I said nodding lightly to myself.

"You bring out the motherly instincts in everyone." She said laughing. I turned off the stove as I put on another pan with meat on it.

"Good to know." I said putting vegetable oil on it.

"You know," She said pushing herself off the countertops. "He seems like a good guy." She said as I shot her a look.

"He's off limits." I said sharply. Her eyes widened and then she burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh, Vivian! Not even! I know he's yours!" She said as I narrowed my eyes.

"He's not mine. He's more of…a motherly figure to me…." I said biting down on my bottom lip. "Always making sure I don't die of pneumonia and watching out for me and of whom I hang out with."

She snorted. "So that hottie reminds you of your forty year old mother?"

"Oh yeah, all the time." I said pursing my lips.

"You know, there's nothing wrong if you still like him Vivian. You have a problem of not knowing how to hold onto the good guys. I, on the other hand, have a problem with gripping onto the guys that aren't even worth my time." She said sighing at the end.

I sighed as well as I added seasoning onto the meat. "They're not even worth you looking their way Carols." I said shaking my head.

"Just…don't end up getting screwed over and constantly hurt like I am. It's not exactly that much fun." She said looking at me.

"I bet." I said looking down at the meat as I stirred it, smiling sadly for the both of us.

After dinner Caroline and Yazmin washed the dishes together as I went over the policies of the bookstore and inventory with my aunt.

By the time we were done it was nine and I went to go take a long and warm shower. I had been playing music throughout the whole shower. I then sat down on the toilet, even though I had used it before showering as I listened to pocketful of sunshine.

I couldn't help but sniffle as I pulled myself together. Wiping away the tears on my cheeks I breathed in and stood up quickly flushing the toilet and washing my hands as I sang out loud to the chorus. I'd honestly rather prefer a whole suitcase full of sunshine but a pocketful would have to do for now.

I picked up my dirty clothing off the floor and opened the door only to find Elijah on the other side of it.

"Finally." He muttered. "That took you longer than usual." He said narrowing his eyes at me. I rolled my eyes hoping they wouldn't betray me and look puffy or red.

"I had diarrhea." I said sarcastically.

"By the face your making it looks more like you were constipated." He said pushing me aside slightly to go into the bathroom.

I simply rolled my eyes at him and walked to my room. Err, the guest room that Caroline and I share.

"She said that?" Caroline said, laughter bubbling out of the room. I walked inside to find Caroline sitting on the bed talking on the phone; it most likely was her mother. I went to put my clothing in the hamper. "Oh wait mom. Vivian." She said calling out to me.

I looked up to see her looking at me. "Your phone went off twice. Oh and my mom thinks it's a miracle we haven't set off World War 3 yet."

I laughed. "Tell her we're getting there." I said looking for my cell phone that was probably hidden down the bottom of the sea in a treasure chest far far away from me. I eventually found it in a pair of dirty jeans and saw who had called me, George. I groaned; what in the world could he want at this time of day?

Putting all my strength together I manage to press the button to call him back. I went outside the room once the phone started ringing to go into the now vacant living room. I curled up on the couch when I heard George's voice.

"Vivian, you called me." He said, it sounded more like a question though.

"Yes, I do that sometimes." I said flatly.

"You just tend to be really bad when it comes to calling back." He said sternly. I simply closed my eyes and yawned.

"What's up George?"

"Well I was just calling to know if you were alright and had made it safe and sound." He said. I had to suppress from saying aw seeing as he wasn't my boyfriend anymore and he was saying this to me.

"Yeah, I'm alive, sorry to break it to you." I said smiling.

"I don't know if you know but there have been reports of mountain lion attacks on campus and I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said slowly. I felt the color drain my face.

"Mountain lions?" I squeaked. Ever since I went to UCSC there has been mountain lions, and yes there have been sightings of them roaming around campus. I've even seen one wandering around when I went into the forest once to go on a picnic.

"Yes, there's been a couple of…corpses found of actual students." He said. His voice sounded so…grim. I looked at the blank TV trying to form words. I had none.

"Oh." Was all I could say. How could they have turned that rogue? Then again mountain lions aren't exactly domestic animals either; I don't think my mom would be fly with me having a pet mountain lion. Still, how could something this dangerous go unseen by the campus police or the CSO's that supposedly make rounds every day and night to protect us? I shook my head.

"I'm guessing you didn't know?" He asked softly. I shook my head.

"No…" I whispered back.

"I saw it on the news and immediately called you. It's just…as soon as I heard I remembered the last time I saw you. The petrified look on your face, covered in mud, and panting…as if you had been running away from a mountain lion." He said slowly. I blinked as all the dots connected.

"Oh yeah…I uh…thought I saw something." I said running upstairs going to Ana's room. Elijah was in the middle of the hallway going to his room so I squeezed myself around him. "I kinda have to go. I need to tuck in Yazmin." I said quickly, knocking sharply on Ana's door.

"Yazmin? Are you at your aunt's house?" He asked curtly.

"Yes, my aunt had an accident and I had to come over to help her." I said tapping my foot. I knocked again and tried opening the door. It was unlocked so I opened it to find it empty.

"You had too or you wanted to?" he asked harshly. I sighed as I bit down my bottom look.

"I have to go, bye. Talk to you later." I said and hung up barely hearing to goodbye on the other side of the line.

"She's at Sam's and then she has patrol." Elijah said right behind me making me jump. He had a smirk on his face, I narrowed my eyes. "You really know how to pick them." He said as I was walking to Yazmin's room to tuck her in.

I glared on the way there deciding I'd have to tell Ana about George's/the media's theory. Then I'd have to work on getting Elijah senses to know when he's eavesdropping on my _private _conversations. Grumbling to myself I knocked on Yazmin's room.

After I tucked her in and read her a bedtime story I grabbed a blanket and stayed up waiting for Ana on the couch. I eventually gave up but was too lazy to go to my bed and just stayed there.

It smelled like bacon. The edible kind, not the kind that Meg makes that is the vegetarian kind or the completely burnt kind that my dad makes. I opened my eyes slowly and realized I was at La Push. More specifically I was bumming it out on the couch.

I yawned and put my hands in the air to stretch them, as I did so the blanket fell off my upper half. When I put them down I noticed my outfit, I was wearing Jacob's clothing. Maybe that's what smelled like bacon, knowing that kid and his appetite I wouldn't doubt if he had a hidden stash in his hoodie.

Sluggishly, I climbed off the couched, more like rolled off, and walked into the kitchen to find Caroline chatting away with Elijah. As if she didn't know he was my arch nemesis.

I glared at the two as I walked towards the bacon and hash browns.

"You cook?" I asked Caroline cocking a brow. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I live off campus, I kind of need to." She said smiling at me and grabbing a plate and stacking it with food.

"But it's you." I said bluntly as she handed me the plate.

"How else do you think I eat?"

"I kind of just thought you made your mom cook you everything and then put it in the freezer and then microwaved it when you were going to eat it." I said shrugging my shoulders as I sat down on the table next to Yazmin and Ana.

"Does she always think this poorly of you?" Elijah asked shaking his head. Caroline laughed.

"Sadly, yes." She said sticking her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes as I reached for a fork in the middle of the table and started eating.

"Oh, did someone take my aunt her breakfast?" I asked as I swallowed.

"Yeah. After breakfast I'm gonna go take her the hospital today for her check-up by the way. Yazmin's coming." Elijah said mouthful of bacon. I cringed.

"You do that." I said turning to my food and taking another bite. Caroline sat down at the table and started eating her food as well. Elijah on the other hand thought he was too cool to sit at the table and ate standing up leaning against the counter.

Eventually we all finished eating, even with two bottomless pits shape shifters. Luckily they were going to Emily's house later so breakfast was more of an appetizer for the entrée. I swear if someone were to see how they ate at Emily's they'd think no one fed them at home.

I then pulled Ana away and told her the conversation I had with George as exactly as I could.

"Do you think…that maybe…it was the leeches instead of the mountain lions that caused the deaths?" I asked slowly.

She scratched her head. "I'm not sure. All I know is that your clothing from that night sure as hell smelled of leeches. I already told Sam about it and he doesn't like it one bit." She said shaking her head. I sighed as I grabbed the keys and my purse.

"We just have to wait and see then. At least a lot of people aren't in Santa Cruz right now because of winter break." I said biting down on my bottom lip.

"I'm ready." Caroline said putting on her jacket and walking towards us. I gave her a small smile.

"Well we have to go to work." I said to Ana.

"And I have to go to Sam's. I won't be back until late. Someone decided they wanted to change their patrol schedule." Ana said rolling her eyes and I looked away a light blush creeping on my cheeks.

"Okay but don't be out too late because you have school tomorrow." I told her sternly.

"I know, I know. I just want the next week and a half to fly by." She said opening the door to leave.

I was using my aunt's van temporarily to go to the bookstore seeing as she couldn't drive it anyways. After work I dropped Caroline off at the house and tried to nonchalantly re-apply my make-up after I cooked dinner without Caroline noticing. Keyword tried.

"Where are you going?" She asked opening the bathroom door as I was leaning against the sink reapplying my mascara. I screamed.

"Oh my god Caroline! I could have been using the toilet for all you know!" I said putting my hand over my now racing heart. I swear, everyone in this house was going to be the end of me.

"You didn't answer my question." She said crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at me. I smiled at her.

"Well you see, this nice young lady that went into the store today pointed out that my eyelashes didn't look volumized enough and told me this one trick on how to make them look better and I was trying it out." I said without missing a beat. Her eyes narrowed more.

"Where are you going?" She asked slowly. I sighed.

"Nowhere important, I just got to go do something. I'll be back home later. Dinner is ready and my aunt and Yazmin are over at the Clearwater's house until nine-ish, Elijah is going to pick her up so just sit back, eat and watch a movie or something." I said flashing her a smile and then turning back to close my mascara and put away the rest of my makeup. All the while I felt Caroline's eyes bore the back of my head.

"Uh huh." She said leaving to go to our room. I exhaled the breath I was holding in as I fiddled with the hem of my shirt as I examined my appearance.

I clapped and widened my eyes in front of the mirror, it was show time. Grabbing my phone and car keys I went inside my aunt's van and drove to where my jeep was, Jacob's house.

* * *

**Author's note**: what do you think, worth the wait? _**Review**_ and tell me all about it and what you think is going to happen. Please, and thank you.

_**I will finish this story**_ ~Liz


	58. House Husbands

Sorry sorry sorry! This is so late but here it is. Better late than never, hopefully. I have the same excuse: college, work and my sorority that I now have a position in. I'm done with finals though so I have a week and a half off before I start summer school. Anyways, I felt a spark the other day because I always see this girl that sits in front of me in my upper div history class on fanfic writing or seeing all her reviews and I remembered that I still had this story and my loyal readers.

Enjoy

* * *

"So if we're given sin = -4/5 then we know it can't be in quadrant 1 or 2 because sin is a negative. We're also given cos 0 which means cos is a positive so then we know it's in quadrant IV. Then we remember SOHCAHTOA which states that sin is opposite over hypotenuse making -4 on the opposite side of , which is where your reference angle is, and 5 is then your hypotenuse. You use the Pythagorean theorem to figure out adjacent…which is…" I said scribbling the numbers out quickly and plugging them into the calculator.

"3." I said looking up smiling at him briefly. He grinned down at me without a trace of stress, a tell-tale sign that he had no idea what was going on and didn't care. I cleared my throat as I looked back down at the paper.

"So then cos =3/5, tan = -4/3, cot = -3/4, sec =5/3, and csc = -5/4." I said scribbling everything down on the piece of paper that I was so much more focused on rather than the fact that I was on Jacob's bed, who also happened to be shirtless, go figure. Oh and the fact that Billy was out of the house wasn't flashing in my head either as I grabbed the pencil to bite at the edge of it.

"Do you get it?" I asked quietly, looking up slightly at him.

"You lost me at quadrant 1…and I don't even know where that is." He said shaking his head at me with a grin on his face. I sighed loudly rolling my eyes at him.

I drew out the unit circle for him and labeled it. "SOHCAHTOA and All Students Take Calculus will save your butt on the test so write it out, label your chat and label your circle every time." I put a little box around these key concepts as he looked over my shoulder, his warm breath on my neck, not that I noticed.

I cleared my throat once I was done. I swear, he probably thought I had a sore throat or had a hair ball.

"Let me try the next one." He said grabbing the paper, his hands grazing mine. I immediately went to go grab his Spanish homework to look over his essay prompt. He had to write about what he was planning on doing in the future using vocab words, the past, present and subjunctive terms. By the time I had looked over the vocab words Jacob was done with his pre-calculus homework.

"Okay so are you ready to do Spanish?" I asked flashing him a smile. He gave me a look and I could immediately tell he didn't really appreciate my enthusiasm at the moment.

"I just finished doing SOHCAHTOA, finding reference angles, proving identities, logs and now you want me to decipher Spanish? It's a dead language." He said glaring at me slightly as I rolled my eyes at him.

"That's Latin. Anyways, we can take a quick break before we go onto the next subject." I said setting the prompt down.

"Good, I'm hungry." He said getting up and heading towards the door. "You want something?" He said looking back at me.

"Do you have anything good?" I asked raising my bows. He looked back at me indignantly.

"What do you think?"

"No." I said flatly. He rolled his eyes at me while shaking his head.

"So little faith in me, you wound me." He said putting his hand over his heart while flashing me a grin. I sighed exasperatedly at him staring at him with brows lifted.

"Go fetch me food then and prove me otherwise." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He winked at me and with that left the room to go feed me. While he did so I tried looking around his room but everything screamed 'Jacob', from the ghetto bed that was two twin sized beds squished together to a stack of cutoff jeans trying to be hidden in a corner of his closet; too bad he left part of it ajar so I definitely saw it.

I heard the microwave go off and I shook my head. I needed to look elsewhere like…my feet. I decided to count the little piggies on my feet; however I came to realize that would be futile seeing as I had my feet all nice and warm inside my rain boots.

Sighing, I grabbed my i-pod out of my purse and pressed play and I let myself lie down on the bed.

"I, I, I, I, I want to love you

But if it's not right what can I do?

Everything's gonna be alright

So baby get some sleep tonight"

I stared up at the ceiling as the song Marilyn kept playing. There were footsteps heading upstairs so I quickly got up and readjusted myself. I quickly snatched the prompt guidelines again.

"Maybe in some other lifetime

or somewhere down the road we might meet up at the right time."

I heard that the song was still playing and I paused it right when it said "I swear my intentions aren't as evil as you think but temptation is always pushing people to the brink". Jacob then entered holding two plates of what looked like nachos from this reference angle.

"I didn't know you had stocked up on Mexican food." The corners of my lips raised.

"Only for you." He said winking sitting down on his bed while putting the food on top of his small dresser. He grabbed one of the plates and took a couple chips holding it out to me.

"Don't I feel special." I said shaking my head slightly but gladly grabbing some. "Would you by any chance also have hot sauce?"

"Does it look like I like spicy food?" he said giving me a flat look. I laughed.

"What, big and tough wolf man Jacob Black can't handle some jalapenos?" I said raising a brow.

"My body can't digest that kind of stuff, let alone the fact that my mouth immediately goes on fire and I'll lose my whole sense of taste." He said shaking his head solemnly.

"Drama queen." I said grabbing a couple more.

"When will you realize that spicy food is not the answer to having quality tasting food, it simply kills your taste buds." I glared at him slightly while he grabbed a handful of nachos.

"My taste buds are perfectly intact; spices just give everything a certain…kick that enhances the food that weak wolf men can't handle." I said sticking out my tongue. He laughed at me and put the now empty plate back on the dresser.

When he turned around I stared at him and his mouth. "So we should get started on my Spanish homework then." He said looking at his prompt. I couldn't keep it in and bust out laughing.

"Jake go clean your mouth you have cheese all over!" I exclaimed. He glared back at me trying to hold back his grin.

"That was the plan all along." He said completely coolly, I raised a brow in return. He simply broke out in his grin.

"Really now?" I said looking at him.

"Oh yeah of course because if I was covered in cheese then I would taste good and you just wouldn't be able to resist me." He said inching his face close to mine. I felt my heart skip a beat. I saw the corners of his lips twitch up, he must have heard it too.

"Too bad for you I don't like to eat cheese plain." I said, not breaking eye contact or moving away, even though that would have been the smart thing to do. Then again whoever ends up doing that?

He inched closer to me his eyes not daring to leave mine as I stayed frozen, unsure of what would happen as I could feel his warm breath and smell him. He cupped my chin and I closed my eyes when I heard him mutter "shit." I opened my eyes wide as he quickly got out of bed.

"Jacob!" I heard Embry calling from downstairs. I bit down on my bottom lip; of course Embry would decide to break into Jacob's house, thank god Jacob heard him or-

"Stay here." Jacob growled lightly. My mouth opened slightly, just a couple seconds ago he was doing the complete opposite, it must be this weather that's causing his seasonal bi-polar disorder.

I heard footsteps running upstairs and the door was flung open by a very frowny Embry that looked like he needed a cupcake. He was only wearing his cut offs and was completely soaked.

"We need you, one of the leeches ran literally through the rez! Do you believe it?" He said, hands up in the air and his brows were so high up I swear I couldn't see them through his hairline.

Jacob paused, his face not changing at first then his brows crinkled together, lines forming on his forehead. His eyes suddenly narrowed as he opened his mouth.

"Do you think it's…"He started but then was cut off by howling. Embry shook his head fiercely at him, whether at the question Jacob was saying or at the situation I wasn't sure.

"We need to go." Embry said curtly. Jacob nodded swiftly and took a couple steps towards the door but then reeled around looking at me eyes wide.

"Vivian." He said softly, as if my name were too delicate to be uttered too loudly, in fear it would attract a giant troll to come in and eat me. I'm sure Elijah would like that, oh the irony he would say.

"Yeah?" I said voice cracking slightly, sounding like I was some pubescent boy.

"Stay here and don't leave okay, my dad should be here soon and I'll make sure someone comes to be with you too." He said, eyes fixed to mine. I nodded slightly.

"Don't worry about it, go claim your territory; pee on some trees but come back." I said with a forced smile. He gave me a small nod and then walked out of the room with Embry.

"You know you have cheese all over your face?" Embry said as I could hear them opening the door.

"That's how I get all the ladies." I think is what Jacob said as I heard the door close and lock. As if locking a door would do anything against preventing a vampire from breaking into Jacob's house. Or better yet, as if Jacob could get any ladies. My eyes shifted as I realized he could. Shaking my head I tried to realize what had just happened. A vampire had crossed through La Push territory where there were vampire slayers (I.e. the cult of wolf men that Jacob and Embry were a part of) as if it didn't know they were there or they had a death wish. However, Ana told me there had been a couple of vampires these last couple of weeks roaming around the outskirts of La Push and nearby. The pack didn't know what they wanted; all they knew was that they had migrated too closely to their territory so the pack was in defense mode.

I jumped off Jacob's bed, which I had somehow ended up sitting on, as I heard noises coming from downstairs. My eyes frantically looked around the room for anything I could use as a weapon. All I found was Jake's homework scattered around the room, great, I would have to hope a paper cut would be threatening enough against a vampire.

The door opened and I froze. I saw Seth's head poke into the room and I let go of my breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. He was frowning.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is Jacob okay? Are my cousins there too? Who else is there and are they okay?" I asked. He blinked a couple times trying to adjust himself to me, as if he had just walked into a really bright room, me being the 100 watt lamp.

"They're all fine, there was only one vampire but it was skidding straight through the rez." He said brows furrowed. He put his hand on his chin. "I still don't get it."

I licked my lips as I looked away. "Don't get what?" He shook his head slowly a little frown on his face.

"I don't get what that vampire wanted, the pack got it and it went out without a fight. It was as if...hmmm…" He said his gaze fixed on what appeared to be the empty plate of nachos. I put my fingers on my chin trying to deeply analyze the present situation as well.

"So the pack got it?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah." He replied, quietly, not completely acknowledging me. I bit down on my bottom lip. It was a no brainer really, 15 vampire slayers one vampire going in their territory, home field advantage, it almost wasn't fair. It was as if the vampire did have a death wish.

"Maybe…"I turned to look at Seth who still looked focused at the empty plate of nachos. "Maybe…they were testing us." He said. I was taken aback.

"Testing us how?" I asked slowly eyes scrutinizing him as his expression stayed in its perplexed facial expression. He tore his gaze away from the nachos and turned to look at me. His eyes now into big saucers.

"Can I have something to eat first? That plate of cheese looked good." His said pouting at me. My mouth hung open, the nerve of this kid.

"Way to leave me hanging there." I mumbled.

"I'm hungry." He said raising his hands up in defeat. "Plus I'm a growing boy, I need my nutrition."

I shook my head. "You were so close from blowing my mind away by answering the million dollar question but you blew it letting your appetite get to you." I said sighing. "I swear, wolf boys."

"Oh well, you should feed me know if you want me to be good defense for you from the vampires." He said giving me a big smile.

"I don't even live here." I told him raising a brow.

"But Jacob wouldn't want me to guard you on an empty stomach, think of how vulnerable you'd be. I'm doing this for him." He said winking at me. I burst out laughing.

"Oh of course! Makes complete sense, let's feed Seth so he can make Vivian is safe and sound." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Exactly." He said nodding. "And that is what makes a happy Jacob. So everyone gets what they want. Now time for food." He said walking downstairs. I rolled my eyes as I followed him as well. I leaned against the wall frame inside the kitchen as he started looking through the fridge.

The door was then opened and my eyes widened as I fixed my eyes on Seth whose ears perked and turned around.

"Wohf Wiwwy." Seth said, mouth full of I don't even know what/ I turned around to see Billy looking from me to Seth. Probably wondering as to why we were left unattended by his son.

"Hi." I said smiling at Billy as he shook his head at Seth. He looked at me and smiled at me warmly.

"Hello Vivian. Is Jacob here?" I tried to hold back as laugh seeing as our roles had been reversed for once.

"No, he had to go take care of some vampire that crossed La Push." I said. He looked at me his eyes widening and his smile dropping.

"What?" He said quietly. Seth took this as his cue to step away from the fridge to fill Billy in. I sighed as I sat down on a chair. Seth looked too animatedly with his hand grandiose hand gestures that tired me down. He was like an oversized 5 year old that reminded me of a younger Jacob, just less mean and without his…spark.

"And that's why I was eating out of your fridge sir." He said smiling brightly at Billy as I rolled my eyes at him.

"This kid." I mumbled as he turned around to flash me a smile that reminded me of Jacob that was doing who knows what, all I know was that he wasn't studying his reference angles!

"Do you want me to make you dinner then Seth?" Billy said slowly and with a slight flinch at the word dinner. Seth quickly nodded his head and opened his mouth but I caught him off before he would torture Billy.

"It's okay I should be going home and helping Caroline make dinner anyways, thank you for your offer though Billy." I said smiling at him as he looked at me with relief flooding through his face. "I'm gonna grab my stuff from upstairs and then we're leaving, okay Seth? No more stealing Billy's food. Jacob is also a growing boy and needs all his nutrients." I said sticking my tongue out at Seth. I then turned on my heels and went upstairs.

After grabbing my stuff, washing a couple of dishes and organizing Jacob's homework, and thanking Billy for his hospitality Seth and I headed to my aunt's house. Apparently I wasn't "safe" for me until he got the all clear or my cousins got home. When we got there only Yazmin, my aunt and Caroline were home. Caroline was helping Yazmin with her homework in the living room as I got home. I took off my jacket and my wet boots and slipped my cold feet into my warm and fuzzy slippers.

"Good your home." Carols said flashing me a small smile and then her eyes lingered at Seth and then looked back at my, brow cocked and a little smirk. I snorted and rolled my eyes at her.

"Caroline, this is Seth, Ana's boyfriend. Remember?" I told her shaking my head at her as she huffed.

"Your no fun." She said turning her back to me and looking down at Yazmin's homework.

"Biba I lots of fun!" Yazmin said. "That's why she's going to make us something fun to eat." She paused and then turned to look at me. "Like spaghetti with meatballs!" She said jumping up. "And then ice cream for later."

"In this weather?" Caroline said looking at Yazmin eyes wide.

"Yup." She said nodding her head. "That's when it tastes the best."

"Obviously." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh and make some waffles on the side too! I've been craving some for a while." Seth called out at me as he jumped onto the couch. I glared at him slightly.

"Oh no you don't, get in here right now Seth Clearwater, I need help cooking and Caroline is busy helping Yazzy with her homework." I said, hand on my hip and looking straight at him. He huffed loudly and got up.

"Do I have to?" He asked pouting.

"Yes, the more hands the faster the food will be done, plus imagine how impressed Ana will be once she comes home after a very tiring day of work." I said, causing him to break out into a smile.

"I guess you're right. It's a win win situation, I get the food and the girl." He said shrugging his shoulders and walking into the kitchen. And that is how I turned Seth Clearwater into Ana's house husband.

* * *

**Author's note**: I have no idea when I'll update, it could be sometime this week, month, or year. It depends on how much free time or no life I have. Most importantly it depends on how inspired I am.

_**Review**_ and I will most likely feel very inspired to update. Please and thank you for continuing to support.

p.s. I love love love love love the song Marilyn by G-Eazy, so I just had to incorporate it somehow in my story.


	59. Arranged Marriages

Thank you so much to whoever is still reading this or has started to read this recently. I'm done with summer school now so hopefully I'll be able to update a lot this month.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

I poured my own cup of coffee as I waited for the pop tarts and chocolate chip waffles to come out of the toaster. Everyone except for Yazmin was drinking coffee this morning, even Elijah who actually had a need for it today. Normally, he didn't even wake up until a little past noon but here he was at 6:27am, in the kitchen glaring at everyone wearing nothing but a pair of boxers in all his glory. He had morning breath, was scratching his butt and running a hand through his hair, in that same order.

"It's like high school all over again." Caroline groaned grabbing the coffee pot out of my hand as I began to stir in the 3 spoons of sugar. Once I poured in the milk my coffee went up to the rim and I carefully walked over to the kitchen table where my aunt was sitting down reading the newspaper. Auntie Olivia was showered and fully dressed; she smiled at me while I simply nodded my head to acknowledge her. I slowly sat down and placed my coffee gently on the table and laid my head down closing my eyes.

"I swear if Ana makes one more crack at me right now don't be surprised if she has a broken nose." He growled at no one in particular. I lifted up my head to see him glaring at all us, his eyes landing on me for being the dumb one to make eye contact with him.

"Oh mijo, just sit down with your coffee and get changed. You were the one that wanted to volunteer your time to go help Sam." My aunt said shaking her head flipping the page of her newspaper, her eyes never leaving the page.

"At least, it's not like you have an upper division logics class or multivariable calculus at 8am. I'm never doing that again." Caroline said sitting down at the table setting her cup of coffee down. "Interning at the police station should be fun though, exciting even." She said a smile actually forming.

I rolled my eyes. Interning at the police station was what Elijah had told Caroline his mornings would consist of from now on. He was just trying to seem cool, I liked my idea of him telling her that he had acquired a job at a candy store as the guy dressed in a gummy suite but he shot me down. Something about that being emasculating, Russell Brand begs a differ.

"Hey where are my chocolate chip waffles?" asked Yazmin, wet hair stuck on her checks with a pair of jeans and puffy jacket on. I rubbed my eyes.

"They should be in the toaster hunny." My aunt said.

"I don't see them." Yazmin said. I looked over to see her, arms crossed and pouting as she peered over the toaster.

"I think I know why." Ana said walking in hair tied in a messy ponytail and wearing a thin hoodie and jeans. I followed her gaze as I saw Elijah, leaning against the kitchen counter as always, dipping a chocolate chip waffle in his coffee.

"Elijah!" Yazmin said stomping up to him. She was glaring at him intensely. "Make me more waffles and put a thin layer of peanut butter on them now! I have to go put my stuff in my backpack right now but I'll be back." He stared down at her, waffle in mouth. He then bit it down and stood up, probably realizing not to mess with Yazmin's breakfast seeing as it was the most important meal of the day. That and Yazmin was a cranky little girl when she was hungry. I took a sip of my coffee as I watched Yazmin run out of the kitchen to finish getting ready for school.

"Good thing my pop tarts are intact." Ana said as she poured herself coffee.

"Are you guys ready?" Olivia asked Ana who shrugged her shoulders.

"Kinda, I just need to grab my lunch and I'm ready." She grumbled. A yawn escaped my lips and I took that as a sign to get up.

"I guess it's time to leave then" I said getting up, rubbing my eyes once again.

"Alright, don't forget to take back the cash box and that I have the paperwork on me today." My aunt said. She was going to go through the transactions made this week to check for profit and other fun stuff to do in the morning.

"Okay." I said grabbing my bag from the living room. I heard Caroline calling out for Yazmin as we went to the front door. Yazmin walked downstairs with her Snow White pack back on. Elijah came out of the kitchen holding a cup of milk and her chocolate chip waffles with a thin layer of peanut butter. He handed them to her and she smiled at him and gave the oversized teddy bear a hug.

"That's a good boy." I cooed patting him on the head, going on my tippy toes was essential for this task but I was surprisingly successful. He glared at me but walked away, probably too preoccupied with thinking of a way to stay awake during his shift.

We all climbed into my aunt's van and I dropped off Yazmin and Ana at their respective schools. Caroline and I eventually got to work, coffee, pop tarts, and peanut butter and nutella sandwiches in hand.

I flipped the sign from closed to open and then sat at the front desk. I put my bag on top as I began to take out the cash box and arrange everything back into its place. Caroline went to the storage room in the back of the store to where the new books had arrived and she was putting price tags on them. I was going back and forth from that room to the actual shelves to place them on the whole day.

I heard the doorbell and I looked at Caroline. It was my turn to greet the costumer so she stayed in the storage room and I walked over to the main room.

My eyes landed on a large figure of a man. He had a buzz cut, very dark skin; he was slightly bulky and very tall. He had on a navy blue coat and a pair of jeans.

"Hello, if you need help with something don't hesitate to ask." I said smiling. He turned around and I noticed how he was actually pretty easy on the eyes. I blinked; there was something about him that just made him seem familiar, maybe it was those warm honey colored eyes that I felt I had known for years.

"Actually," He said pausing to smile down at me. Yes, this man was one of very few that was actually taller than me. "I was wondering if you could direct me to Sam Uley's home."

My brows furrowed. "Sam's generally a very busy person." I said slowly as I examined this guy closer. He looked like he was a little older than me, probably mid-twenties or something. Maybe he was Sam's childhood friend or his cousin; the man did look Native American.

He shrugged and smiled at me lazily. "I figured. I drove from the other side of the country though so it'd be great if I could find him." I blinked.

"Wait, you drove from the other side of the country looking for Sam without knowing where he lives?" I asked crossing my arms as I raised my brows at this man. He chuckled.

"Sort of, I knew to look in La Push but I wasn't given an exact address. Everyone knows everyone here so I figured it could work." He said winking at me. I snorted, that was very true.

"Well you're in luck. Even though I'm not from here I do happen to know where the Don lives." I said sighing slightly.

He raised his brow at me. "I figured, you don't look like a local. Only Native Americans are allowed to live on reservations." Or the wives of Native American's like my aunty, but only if your children are shape shifters that scare away the vampires.

I told him how to get to Sam's and hoped he wasn't a werewolf hunter. I don't think Sam would be too happy with that. He left and got into his silver Prius and drove away. I'm sure Sam would freak out that there was a vampire hunter as soon as he saw the Prius, how is that not the first thought someone has when they see one?

Eventually, Caroline and I got back to our book sorting work, being interrupted by costumers coming in. There were even waves of kids that had forgotten to buy their book for honors English when they were supposed to. Cramming 400 pages and writing a seven page paper in two days was something I never looked forward to.

I wouldn't need to pick up the girls today because Elijah would be done with his shift and said he'd pick up Yazmin. Ana had her shift right after school so she didn't need a ride. This meant more time spent with Caroline talking about how awkward the show Awkward was. We decided it wasn't that awkward compared to Caroline's life. Sleeping with your barista and then him texting you he lost his phone, on his own phone, a couple feet from you was the icing on the cake of how her life was awkward according to her.

It was 6:30 and Caroline drove the van home while I finished closing the shop. Jacob would be here at 7 to pick me up after his shift so we could work on his homework. Maybe he would also fill me in with what happened the other night. No one tells me anything these days. Maybe it's because I'm with Caroline but I don't think that's it. I think everyone is just jealous I'm already on my winter break and they aren't.

It was 5 before 7 when I received a text from Jacob saying we couldn't work on homework together because he just found out he had been assigned another shift. I groaned as I realized I would have to walk home tonight. Luckily, the store wasn't that far from my aunt's house and when Caroline had left it wasn't raining, hopefully it would stay that way.

I was finishing some last minute rearranging when there was a knock on the door. I looked up to see the man from earlier and his silver Prius outside in the rain. I groggily walked towards the door and opened it halfway.

"Sorry but we're closed." I said giving him a small smile. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"That's alright, I can just come by tomorrow, what time do you open?" He asked me smiling.

I bit down my lip. "At 9am."

"And you close at 7:30pm?" He asked, looking for reaffirmation.

I shook my head. "We close at 7 but I stayed behind a little later than usual…I was waiting for my ride but he's not coming." I said forcing my smile. Now Jacob would be behind in his studying, sleep deprived and I'd be walking in the rain. Like Sam couldn't find someone else to take the shift instead of Jacob? Gah, the Don should have put Elijah or-

My eyes widened and I opened the door wide open realizing he was still outside and it was pouring. "Come inside and out of the rain." I gestured as he made his way in. "So did you find Sam's place alright?" I asked looking up at this. He nodded his head.

"It wasn't that hard, it's just a little secluded. La Push is not what I'm used to." He said with an uneasy smile. "I'm from Boston so I'm used to the rain but I'm a city boy so trees and cottages aren't exactly what I'm used to."

"It's like an adventure though, La Push has its very own beach and it's in a forest. I love it; it reminds me of where I go to school. The nature is why I chose my school. I just wish there weren't any raccoons." I said grinning at images of Santa Cruz flooding through my mind.

"Well Boston is amazing too; we have great food, nice scenery and old grandiose buildings." He said grinning.

"Then why come to La Push?" I asked sitting on top of the register, maybe not the typical place to sit at but it was surprisingly comfy. He crossed his arms.

"Long story." He said smiling at me. "Aren't you done with work?" He asked cocking me a brow. I nodded and bit down on my lip.

"That's right, I should probably leave before it gets late." I said getting up and grabbing my bag and the keys.

"It's already late. Shouldn't you call for a ride?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I was too cool to be in an automobile, clearly my jeep dying on me was a sign that I didn't need a car to slow me down.

"No, it's a beautiful day in La Push. Why in the world would I choose to spend it confined in a metal contraption?" I said smiling at him right as I saw a flash of lighting. My eyes widened. Maybe I should call Elijah or someone to pick me up…

He chuckled and grinned at me. "I can give you a ride if you want, you just have to direct me to the nearest motel." I smiled as I looked up at him. There was just something comforting about those sparkling honey brown eyes looking down at me.

"That'd be great but I don't want you to go out of your way." I said clutching my bag.

He shook his head. "It's fine; I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight anyways after everything that's happened." Him sighing sparked my curiosity, why in the world did this guy go looking for Sam?

I bit down on my bottom lip and decided to make some coffee. Yes, there was a coffee maker in the bookstore. My aunt and I are addicts; I especially need it when I have to wake up early for a class on logics or to go to work.

"I'll make you some coffee then. Take a seat." I said ushering him on the only chair in the room.

"Thank you." He said looking at me with brows furrowed. I waved my hand as I turned to the coffee maker.

"Oh it's the least I could do." I said grabbing the paper cups. "So how is it you know Sam anyways?" I asked as I turned around to face the man in the seat, cocking a brow at him. He chuckled lightly.

"That curious, huh?" He said with a slight smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes. Who wouldn't be, the only non-locals in La Push were Caroline, me, and the bloodthirsty vampires? There weren't really that many novelty items besides us. Plus, I had no idea if anyone would ever fill me in with this info. No one really told me any good gossip about Sam other than that he was planning on proposing to Emily soon according to Embry.

"Kinda."

"Well Sam is kind of a family friend so I was looking for him because I needed a place to stay for a while. You see, I graduated from Boston University this year but I decided to take a year or two off before starting med school because…well, I've had things happen to me in the last year and I just want to sort things out before I start an intense program." He said scratching his head.

All I could do was stir my coffee. So he was around my age, I just had no idea what he could possibly sort out over here. If I want to sort things out with my life I'd go to Hawaii to think things over, not La Push. Or better yet in the arms a certain tall wolf man.

I shook my head. "That's interesting, so why La Push of all places?" I asked as I prepared my coffee. He gave me a small smile and looked away.

"My parents are from here so I decided to come connect with my roots. More importantly it's far enough from home so I won't have any distractions." He said and left it at that. I raised a brow in the direction of my coffee. Somehow with every question answered it lead to new ones.

"How do you want your coffee?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Just two spoons of sugar." I smiled and made his coffee.

It turned out this man's name was Mason Fields. He graduated with a double major in neuroscience and molecular, cell, and developmental biology. He wanted to become a pediatrician but ended up switching so he could work with animals. Both of these decisions had Caroline on board for arranging my marriage with him once I told her as much. As soon as Mason had dropped me off Caroline's interrogation began, it was as if she wasn't used to two mature adults of the opposite gender interacting without there being sexual tension. Then again this was Caroline.

"I saw him when he was leaving the bookstore earlier and I thought "damn, he has a nice ass and a really rugged and yet sophisticated voice." She said winking at me.

"I wouldn't classify his voice like that. Carols, I just have no idea why you're trying to set me up when you know clearly enough I have no intent on being with someone right now." I said glaring at her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Look Viv, you haven't…moved on and I think you need a little boost to help with that." She said turning her back to me towards the sink. I bit down on my bottom lip.

"I need to go shower." I said turning away from here. I heard her sigh loudly.

"Vivi," She said pausing. I stopped walking but didn't turn towards her. "This Mason guy sounds wonderful. You always end up dating wonderful guys so give him a chance maybe? It's not like Jacob is even old enough to leave home, he's tied to La Push while Mason obviously isn't." Her words hit me like a piece of cold raw bacon. I didn't know how to respond to her, she had no idea how true her last sentence was. He was tied to La Push.

"Well, being with another guy won't solve anything Caroline." I said shaking my head at her after a silence. I left the kitchen and went to my room. More accurately, I stormed off stomping away like I was some five year old that was just told she couldn't have her ice cream before dinner. Who ever made the rules for the socially accepted order food was to be consumed in?

* * *

**Author's note**: Sorry if this seemed like a filler because there was no Jake action. Hopefully I'll _update soon_ enough, I'm already working on the next chapter. Review so I can get some inspiration.

Comments, questions, concerns? **Review**, please and thank you. I would greatly appreciate any feedback especially this far in the story.


	60. Running Away from Destiny

Thanks so much to all those that have continued to read this chapter and those that have started. An especial thanks to my new reviewer AlexandriaUleeack and crawfish4 for continuing to read. I thought this would be out sooner but alas, it took me to be sick on a Friday night to have the time to finish typing up this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, if I did I wouldn't currently be another broke college student.

* * *

Caroline had eventually gotten over the idea of an arranged marriage with Mason and we had gone back to our usual ways with each other. It was only for the best that I wouldn't marry Mason seeing as Caroline and I would obviously eventually elope in Canada. However, that did not stop word from getting around about last night.

"So I hear your talking to strangers." Embry said eyes narrowed and cocking a brow at me. I rolled my eyes as I filed around the bookstore with a stack of books.

"It's part of the job description. I drink lots of coffee and talk to strangers who are interested in buying books." I said as I set the pile down.

"No, I was referring to a particular stranger at a particular time of day," I bent down to pick a book up and searched for its rightful place. "in a particular Prius at a particular-"

I looked up at him eyes wide. He stopped talking only to point his index finger at me.

"Ahha!" He exclaimed. "So the rumor is true!" I sighed loudly at him.

"I swear Embry, did Ana teach you how to use the word particular in different contexts today?" I asked walking away from him and back into the storage room.

"That's besides the point!" He said glaring at me. I laughed at him as I continued walking. "Wait!" He said, from the desperation in his voice you would think I was on my way to board a plane to another continent.

"What is it Em?" I asked raising a brow at him. He looked down at his shoes and then back up at me.

"It's just…it's not really fair to Jacob if your fooling around with other guys and leading him on with your private "studying sessions"." He said using air quotes. I laughed. I wasn't sure what was funnier, him thinking I was fooling around with Mason when all I wanted to know was whether he was a werewolf hunter or what Embry thinks goes on during my study sessions with Jake.

"Embry check your source. I simply got a ride from Mason because he had asked me about directions to get to Sam's and Emily's. He even dropped by again this morning to buy the book he was going to get last night. Also, I'll have you know that I teach Jacob plenty during our study sessions." I said sticking out my tongue at him.

"I bet you do." He mumbled. I sighed as I walked back into the storage room. I noticed Caroline giving me a look and gesturing at Embry. I rolled my eyes; Embry just came over to get gossip.

"V-dawg." Embry whined. I looked up at him briefly as Caroline handed me the clipboard she had been holding. She pointed on the paper at the item I was supposed to be looking for next. I nodded at her and went on my search in this cluttered room.

"What can I help you with Embry?" I said as I continued to look.

"Well, seeing as you obviously don't want to tell me about why Mickey was at Sam's-"

"His name is Mason." I said cutting him off as I turned to look at him. I narrowed my eyes; he really did just come here for gossip. He was probably more clueless about the new novelty item than I was. "Plus, doesn't Sam _tell_ you everything?" I said brows furrowed.

"Well…all I know is what Elijah told me. That some guy was at Sam's and he gave you a ride home and no one has any idea who he is. Sam hasn't filled in anyone with the details." He said shoving his hands into his pockets. He did go over for dinner yesterday, he probably stayed long enough to get all the gossip from Elijah. And then my dad tries to convince me men don't gossip. I snorted.

"And why is it so weird for Sam to have strangers over? He works at the police office, isn't it normal for him to have people over to thank him for his job or file a complaint to him?" Caroline asked. This was true, Sam had begun to work at the police department satellite in La Push. The department headquarters was in Forks but recently Sam and a couple other locals in La Push got hired to patrol the area.

"La Push is a rez. Everyone knows everyone." Embry stated as a matter of fact. Caroline simply rolled her eyes at him. When it came to Embry that was honestly the best option.

"Well that's comforting."

"Speaking of everyone knowing everyone, seeing as you know my girlfriend, before I even knew her, do you two want to go to her surprise party this Saturday? Emily is throwing it for her seeing as she didn't want to have one but she's turning 18! She needs to go big." He exclaimed grinning like an idiot just thinking about Rosemary. It was still weird to think of Embry with Rosemary but he seemed like a little lovesick puppy whenever he talked about her.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there along with the whole world." I said smiling at him. "But for now, unless you're going to buy something or order a book you should leave." I rolled my eyes and then stopped to stare at him. "Shouldn't you be in class?!"

He chuckled at me and decided that then would be the best time to start walking to the door.

"Embry Call get to class!" I said, finals were in next week and from what I heard he hadn't been studying. "That kid." I muttered once he left. Caroline laughed.

"He's been under stress lately, he's probably taking a mental health day." She said her back towards me. I furrowed my brows at her. Embry stressed? That just didn't sound like a word that would be in his vocabulary.

"Why would he need a mental health day?" I mumbled as I turned to look at the stacks of books that still needed to be organized. I needed one of those, why in the world did I volunteer to help out my aunt again? I bit on my bottom lip, oh right I wanted to not put myself in the middle of the tornado that my brother and dad seem to make whenever my mother isn't present. A mental image of a certain cooper furred wolf also popped in my mind but I shook my head.

"I'm not quite sure, he had a bit of a…meltdown at the house. He was overwhelmed with everything and he didn't have anyone to talk to last night." Caroline said slowly as I stared at the back of her head. Not that there was anything wrong with her perfectly straight silky hair but still.

"Embry…had a meltdown…?" I asked, still unable to grasp that concept.

"Yes." She said turning around to face me, lips slightly pursed with a worried look on her face. "But don't tell anyone, he made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone because he felt "emasculated"." She said rolling her eyes.

My brows knitted as my thoughts formed. "Why did he freak out on you then? What about Ana, she's one of his best friends?"

She licked her lips. "She was busy the whole time on her phone…I think something is going on with her and her boyfriend." I blinked, Seth? Ana did seem crankier now that I thought about it but I thought that was just due to her disapproval of me hanging out with Jake.

"Couldn't he have gone home or over to Quil's or Jake's?" She shook her head.

"He wanted a girl's opinion." She said, averting my eyes. I made a face.

"He has a girlfriend, he could have asked her."

"Not really, it was about her. Well, some of it anyways. It's confidential, I can't disclose any details just know that kid has a lot going in his life right now." She said giving me a look. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure Dr. Phil." I grumbled returning to my work.

It was a little past lunch time when the store phone rang. I walked to pick it up when I noticed Caroline talking to a costumer.

"This is Between the Covers, this is Vivian speaking, how may I help you?"

"I need you to drive me to La Push high." said my aunt quickly. I guess saying a hello back is outdated in this day and age. I agreed and told Carols I had to go.

When I picked up my aunt she did not look very pleased in her crutches, I don't blame her, wheel chairs are a lot more fun. The car ride was silent as I drove us to La Push high. Once we got there my auntie went into the office. Either Ana Banana did something amazing like she's somehow able to skip a grade because she's super smart like that, which I really wouldn't doubt, or something went down. By the fact that Ana was sitting in one of the chairs slouching and arms crossed with an annoyed expression I guessed the latter.

"Hello I'm Olivia Cooper, Ana Barbara's mother." My aunt informed the receptionist. The receptionist pushed her glasses up to the brim of her nose and scrutinized my aunt.

"We've been waiting for you. Step into Mrs. Murphy's office." She said giving her a small smile. My aunt nodded and walked into the principal's office.

I sat down next to Ana and got comfy; we'd probably be here for long. We sat in complete silence except for the receptionist typing away.

"So Seth and I broke up." Ana mumbled, arms crossed and giving the receptionist a death glare.

My brows furrowed. "Why? What happened?" I asked her, her glare not ceasing.

"Because you can't run away from destiny." She said coldly.

"What does that mean?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

"Dating Seth is pointless, one day he's going to find the person he's meant to be with while I won't. It's his destiny to find that girl, fall in love and for them to live happily ever after. You can't fight it." She said; her voice was even until it cracked at the last four words. Her lips quivered slightly and tears formed on her eyes.

I resisted the urge to hug her but that would be the last thing Ana would want.

I heard the door slam and I quickly look up to see my aunt walked out of the principal's office face red. I walked slowly behind her and Ana as I watched both of them make swift and jagged steps. I sighed; this would be a fun drive.

No one had said anything; I wasn't sure what was scarier, no one talking or when the yelling would start.

"Drop Ana off at Sam's, she can go run around for now." My aunt said. I turned to look at her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"Keep your eyes on the road, this is my van and our lives on the line." She said scolding at me. I looked back quickly just in time to not crash into the tree that was five yards away, thank god there were no cars on this road.

"I don't get it." Ana whispered in the back.

"You can take your anger out on people that can actually handle you. I don't care if you only hang out with guys Ana, or that you like to roughhouse and you like to fight. I know you're tough, I know you think you're one of the guys but you're not." Olivia said, her face slightly flushed.

"Mom." Ana said pausing. I turned onto Sam and Emily's street.

"What isn't okay is that you hurt some girl you probably think is "incapable of any sign of intelligence" just because she cares about her appearance and guys. People will always make ignorant comments, no matter what they may look like."

"Why am I here though?" She asked slowly.

"So you can be with people who can actually defend themselves. Ana do you not understand you could have seriously hurt that girl over something as pathetic as some little comment that means nothing coming from some jealous high schooler?" My aunt said, raising her voice.

"You don't know what she said." Ana said as I pulled up in front of Sam and Emily's house.

"I was told what she said and why she said it and I can tell you it's not true, she's just jealous about what you and Seth had." I heard the van door open quickly and then heard it slam. I watched as Ana ran into the woods, her silhouette being enveloped into the trees.

My brows were furrowed; Ana's problem had evolved from simply not getting to eat the last cookie in the cookie jar to something a lot more personal.

My aunt sighed heavily and I licked my lips. "What was all that about?" I asked slowly. I looked at my aunt to see her roll her eyes and rub her temples. I pulled back to continue back to the house.

"Ana punched some girl who made a very ignorant and inconsiderate comment." My aunt said.

"Sounds about right." I said continuing to drive. Ana had always been a tough cookie, it came with the territory of being Elijah's sister otherwise you wouldn't be able to survive that kid. Back when he still lived close to my house I know we would get in a couple of brawls.

"It was really low though, had I been there I probably would have done the same." I stopped the car to turn to look at her. She was glaring at the road in front of us and her eyes had tears threatening to fall.

"What did she say?" I asked as I turned slowly. The cars behind me probably weren't too happy with my turtle speed driving but if I drove any faster I was scared it would cause the tears on my aunt's big hazel eyes to spill over.

"She said that the only reason Ana and Seth had been together was because they had both recently lost their father's this past year when they got together. That they obviously weren't going to last had that been the only thing that kept them together." My aunt said, her voice shaking and the words coming out choked.

I pulled over and parked the car so I could hug her. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable hug but it was the best I could do tied down by the car seat.

"I just don't understand how some girl would be able to say that?" She said sniffling once she regained her composure after a couple minutes of crying.

"Did Ana break up with Seth because of that?" I asked quietly biting my lip down.

"No, Ana broke up with him and then that girl told her that." She said sighing. "I have no idea why though, Seth is an amazing guy."

I nodded. "From what I hear he really is, I feel like he's Jacob's younger version without being a cotton headed ninny muggings."

"Well Jacob was generally a nice kid, he was only mean to you because Elijah told him too. Seth on the other hand, he's a great kid. Ana probably just got tired of him always smiling, she would always complain before they got together that he smiled too much." She said laughing. I snorted, that sounded like my Ana Banana.

I eventually drove my aunt home and returned to the shop. By closing time Jacob came to pick me up. We were at his house, his garage more specifically. He was working on my jeep and was half naked and covered in oil as always. I on the other hand, was covered in my own drool.

I was flipping through his flash cards and reading the words while he gave me the definitions and worked on my baby.

"Are you sure that Hitler betrayed his agreement with Stalin to invade Poland? Wasn't Poland neutral in the first place?" Jacob asked, his husky voice muffled because he was under my jeep.

I shook my head. Wicked thoughts clouded my mind and the only way to get them out was to shake them out, hopefully. What I couldn't shake out of my head was Ana, her words echoed in my head. You can't run away from destiny.

"Poland was neutral but that's what made it an easy target. It might have had Britain to supposedly protect it but it wasn't really allied with anyone, making it a free for all." I said loudly, hoping he could hear me.

"But why would Hitler betray Stalin? Weren't they partners in crime?" He asked. I bit down on my lip.

"Well Hitler and Stalin were dictators; they didn't really have co-chairs in massacring people. They were independent and Hitler probably back stabbed Stalin before Stalin would have the chance to betray Hitler." I said.

I heard him sigh. "They sound paranoid." He said climbing out of under my jeep. He rolled his eyes and smiled down at me. Those beautiful dark eyes looking at me and that smile that turned into his sexy smirk made me lick my lips.

I cleared my throat. "Well they were trying to take over the world, one false move and everything they've worked for would be gone. They couldn't let the other sabotage them." I said slowly, not able tear my eyes away from him. From his eyes, his smirk, his amazing upper body, his amazing lower body, and back up back to his full lips.

I faintly heard him chuckle and I blinked. I stuck out my tongue and made the least attractive face at him. He started laughing.

"Is that what I wrote on that flashcard?" He asked grabbing the flashcard out of my hands, his fingertips gracing my hands. I put them down once I realized I was slightly shaking. Oh god, maybe I was going to shift into a wolf. As I saw him flip the card to the backside I knew damn well I wasn't shaking out of anger.

"It's what you should have written. For the id term of Poland saying that it was simply neutral but then attacked by Hitler is not enough, you need to at least discuss the importance of having allies in world war two and the pact Hitler and Stalin made ." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Fine, I'll make sure to write that down on my final." He said rolling his eyes back at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Shouldn't you write it down on the flashcard now?" I asked raising a brow at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah, I'll remember." He said flashing me a smile. I scoffed at his breathtaking smile.

"You don't know that, you need to study it some more so you can remember to write it down."

"Believe me, I'll remember." He said handing my back the flashcard after giving it another look over.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked glaring at him. He looked at me, catching my eyes and then looked down, giving me a small smile.

"Because I always remember everything you say or do." He said quietly. I felt my heart skip a beat and my face flush, it must have been the menopause because suddenly the room turned really hot and I needed to at least go outside where it was thirty degrees colder.

I got up quickly snatching my purse and practically leapt over to the garage door. I felt two strong warm arms tie around my waist.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, his voice sounding uneven. I closed my eyes, this was all Ana's fault.

"Nothing I just – I have to go – I have stuff to do. I just have to go. I forgot to put the fabric softener in with the drying cycle so I have to go." I said quickly, stumbling over my words and trying, unsuccessfully, to move forward. I glared at the door; if only it would transport itself closer to me.

"How is that more important than helping me out with my history final?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Because," I said curtly. "soft fabric is an essential to our ecosystem, without it global warming will quicken it's pace." I exclaimed. He sighed and let go.

"First of all, that makes no sense at all. Second of all, I'm your ride home remember?"

"I could walk. My aunt's house isn't that far away." I said glaring at my stupid jeep for not being fixed. Jacob obviously wasn't in a hurry to fix it.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's freezing outside. I'm surprised it isn't snowing." He said. I balled up my fists to my side; I swear I was turning into a shape shifter. Elijah and Ana must be a shape shifter through our Mexican side because I was feeling enough things to make me turn into a wolf, or a penguin.

"I want to go home." I said softly looking down at the ground. I was a 20 year old and a high schooler was making me feel like I was some five year old in the dark. I wanted to run, yell, run more, go to my mommy, and then run some more, hide in my covers and never leave until the sun came out again.

"Fine, I'll take you home if you don't want to talk." He said grumbling. It took everything in me to look at him through the corner of my eyes to see him shove on a shirt and grab his keys.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. "I just can't." I whispered.

"I know." He said evenly. We both walked towards his car and got in. As he drove I stared outside my window, staring at everything except for the quiet, frustrated, gorgeous, witty, smart, sexy wolf of a man sitting next to me.

My fist were still curled up in fists the whole ride and when he pulled over I quickly opened the door to leave.

I rushed out of the rain but then felt a warm hand grab mine. The contact sent electric waves in my body and caused pterodactyls to flutter in my stomach.

I turned around to glare at him but when I did I felt his lips crash into mine and his hands pull my face closer to him. I froze. The pterodactyls started to trash around in my stomach as I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him back passionately.

* * *

Author's note:

So did anyone see Ana and Seth breaking up? Originally I was gonna make the events of what happened come from Ana herself but it just ended up coming from her mom because I feel like Ana's the type that in the event of something that emotional she'd get angry, punch someone and then go cry by herself in a corner.

P.s. I altered the first 4 or 5 chapters. I would love to get feedback to see if it's more effective and smoother.

Concerns, comments, question? **Review**, please and thank you. I promise to finish this story, I think I only have a couple more chapters and then it'll come to an end.


End file.
